A jamais
by Jarl Lili
Summary: Un groupe de chasseurs partent traquer un puissant dragon qui terrorise toute l'archipel. Mais la chasse se complique. Beaucoup d'entre eux meurent au combat et l'un d'entre eux finit piégé sous la glace, et n'en fut libéré que des siècles plus tard.
1. Prison de glace

**_Salut à tous ! :D Que je suis contente de revenir sur le site avec une toute nouvelle fiction basée sur L'univers de Dragons! J'espère que l'histoire et l'intrigue vous plairont ! ^^_**

 ** _Pour cette fois, la fic est classé Rating M parce qu'elle contient des scènes qui peuvent toucher la sensibilité de certains, que ce soit au niveau drama, romance ou gore. :) Oui j'ai prévu d'inclure ça dans ma fic et même si d'ordinaire, j'écris beaucoup de fic classé Rating T, je préfère quand même la mettre en rating M au cas où ;) On m'avait demandé si je pouvais écrire autre chose que de la romance, et c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire, malgré la présence de romance. Désolée ! :p Mais j'ai tenu à relever le défi ;) j'espère que vous serez quand même satisfait du résultat ! ^^_**

 ** _Pour la publication, ça sera un chapitre tous les vendredis. N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions dans les reviews. Comme pour ma fic « Points communs », si vous avez des suggestions ou des attentes, faite le moi savoir. Je prendrais le temps d'étudier vos demandes et si c'est possible, je les intégrerai dans les chapitres déjà écrit ou dans ceux que j'écris actuellement ;) Merci d'avance à chacun de vous, bonne lecture, bonne vacances et à la semaine prochaine !_** ** _Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Musique : Snow white and prince charming theme - Once Upon a Time_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Prison de glace

Dans un village enneigée en Norvège, la neige recouvrait les montagnes, les sapins, les rues, les toits des maisons, bref... tout. La station de vacance, composée de plusieurs chalets nichés au sein de la forêt qui borde le pied de la montagne, battait son plein de touristes ! Depuis trois générations, la station offrait toujours les même activités reconnue et apprécier des pensionnaires, notamment le sentier de randonnée qui longer de plus en plus haut dans la montagne mais qui au final offrait une vue unique sur tout le village. Il y avait aussi le spa intérieure avec son éventail d'activité aquatique pour tout âge, le circuit de motoneige et le circuit de snowboard. Toute ces activités était proposés pour un séjour des plus raisonnable et satisfaisant dans un chalet des plus douillet, que ce soit seul, en amoureux ou en famille. Et chaque année, les clients les plus fidèles revenaient toujours avec le sourire, pour le plus grand plaisir de la famille Cooper.

La famille Cooper était composée de trois personnes. Mr et Mme Cooper, et leur fille unique, Valéria. Mais cette année, les vacances d'hiver seront différente des autres années. Le père et la mère de Valéria avaient décidé de partir deux semaines en vacance au soleil afin de fêter leurs 30 ans de mariage. Et après une longue réflexion, ils avaient pensé que Valéria serait tout à fait capable de gérer la station en leur absence. Après tout, elle était destinée à ça, tout comme sa mère avant elle. Et c'est ce que Valéria désirait faire de sa vie. Elle avait étudié pour pouvoir succéder à ses parents et quand ses études furent terminées, elle les assistait régulièrement. Mais quand elle apprit la nouvelle, elle en fut émue, honorée mais tout aussi terrifié ! C'était tout de même une grosse responsabilité !

\- Ça va ? demanda son père avec un sourire

\- Oui, je... je suis juste émue et surprise, mais tellement heureuse que vous me fassiez confiance à ce point ! répondit-elle avec le sourire

\- Tu sais, ton père et moi avions repris le flambeau de mes parents alors qu'on était à peine plus âgés que toi. souriait sa mère

\- Je sais. Je tâcherais de ne pas vous décevoir.

\- On n'en doute pas, Val. Mais nous avons une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer. Ton oncle va venir passez les vacances à la station durant notre absence. J'ai confirmé sa réservation au téléphone, pas plus tard que ce matin. Ajouta sa mère

\- Tonton va venir ? Mais c'est génial ! Surtout que ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas revu ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle

\- On savait que ça te ferais plaisir. Et comme il connait aussi le fonctionnement de l'entreprise, nous avons pensé qu'il pourrait t'assister et t'apprendre deux trois trucs.

\- C'est une excellente idée, papa.

La nouvelle fut ensuite célébrer entre eux lors d'un petit diner au restaurant. Ses parents étaient partis la semaine suivante. La station n'ouvrirait que la semaine suivante et son oncle arriverait pour l'ouverture, ce qui laissait largement le temps à Valéria d'organiser les moindres détails grâce aux conseils des responsables adjoint. Aujourd'hui, il était deux heures de l'après-midi. Valéria était dans les bureaux de son père, à son propre domicile situé entre le village et la station. Elle faisait les comptes, les inventaires, écrivait son discours de bienvenue et jetait un œil aux plans du projet pour la création d'une patinoire en pleine air, qui avait été validé par ses parents et dont ils lui avaient également confiait la gérance. C'est à ce moment-là, pendant qu'elle étudiait les plans, qu'elle reçut un coup de file sur la ligne fixe. Elle se racla la gorge et décrocha.

\- Valéria Cooper, j'écoute ?

\- _Bonjour mademoiselle Cooper. Ici Dave, du chantier pour l'aménagement de la patinoire pleine air._

\- Bonjour, Dave. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- _Nous avons trouvé quelque chose sur le chantier, mademoiselle. Ca nous empêche de poursuivre les travaux et je pense que vous devriez venir voir ça au plus vite._

\- Euh... d'accord. J'arrive.

Soucieuse, elle raccrocha. La voix de Dave paraissait plutôt surprise et Valéria se demandait ce que les ouvriers avaient bien pu trouver. Elle enfila son long manteau gris foncé et son écharpe noire, puis monta au volant de sa voiture, une Nissan Qashqai de couleur rouge métallisé. Elle mit à peine 10 minutes pour se rendre à la station et se garer sur le parking, puis elle marcha vers le chantier et fut accueilli par Dave qui lui serra respectueusement la main.

\- Vous m'expliquez ? Pas que j'aime jouer aux devinettes, mais...

\- Vaut mieux que vous voyez ça de vos propres yeux, mademoiselle. Vous ne m'auriez pas cru si je vous l'avez dit au téléphone.

\- Vous commencez à me faire peur, Dave...

Plus elle s'approchait, plus les ouvriers se tournaient vers elle et la saluaient respectueusement. Elle rendait à chaque un salut bref, mais aimable, puis sur invitation de Dave, elle tourna son regard vers la source de la mise en hiatus du chantier. Elle constata que les ouvriers avaient suffisamment creusé pour la moitié de la patinoire, et en voyant enfin la raison, Valéria colla sa main contre sa bouche mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'approcher pour mieux voir. Sous la glace, il y avait le corps d'un jeune homme de l'âge de Valéria, mais vêtu d'une drôle de combinaison noire. Peut-être était-ce une armure ? Difficile à dire. Et puis était-il vivant ? Mort ? Qui était-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-il la dessous ? Trop de questions auquel il lui fallait des réponses.

\- Vous savez qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle sans se relever

\- Aucune idée. Nous l'avons découvert grâce aux détecteurs de métal comme le veut la procédure quand on veut creuser et vérifier qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux sous nos pieds. Et visiblement, ce pauvre gars porte du métal, ce qui nous à permit de le localiser.

\- Je vois. Vous avez trouvé autre chose ?

\- A part lui, rien d'autre. Du moins sur toute la surface des travaux.

\- Mmh, mmh. Réfléchissait-elle

Plus elle regardait le pauvre garçon congelé, plus elle se sentait hypnotisait par lui, en plus de ressentir de la peine. Même qu'il était allongé sous la glace, elle pouvait à moitié voir qu'il était plutôt mignon. Mais son inquiétude à son sujet ne le quittait pas, si bien qu'elle entendait à peine Dave lui poser une question.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, mademoiselle ? Doit-on prévenir vos parents ?

\- Non. En leur absence, c'est à moi de prendre les décisions pour tout ce qui concerne la station et les travaux.

\- D'accord. Quel sont vos instructions ?

\- Je...

Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de diriger. C'était encore tout nouveau pour elle. Mais après une brève réflexion, elle donna ses instructions avec assurance.

\- Couper la glace au maximum pour le faire sortir d'ici. J'appelle une équipe médicale pour qu'ils prennent le relais.

\- Entendu. Vous avez entendu les gars ? Sortez-le d'ici !

Valeria s'écarta du chantier pour passer en paix son coup de fil à l'hôpital afin de fournir toute les informations nécessaire, comme le lieu de la découverte et de vagues informations sur le sujet congelé. Après avoir raccroché, elle attendait leur venue en regardant les ouvriers couper la glace à l'aide de plusieurs tronçonneuses, puis allonger le bloc de glace un peu plus loin. Valéria ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher du bloc et de regarder avec tristesse le pauvre malheureux prisonnier à l'intérieure, tout en effleurant la surface du bout des doigts.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es vivant ou mort, mais je peux te promettre que tu seras vite libéré de cette prison de glace. Lui dit-elle sans se soucier des ouvriers qui pourraient l'avoir entendu.

Une voiture arriva vingt minutes plus tard, et avec l'aide des ouvriers, l'équipe hospitalière réceptionnèrent le bloc de glace sur un brancard assez solide, puis l'emmenèrent aussitôt à l'hôpital. Avant leur départ, Valéria donna son numéro de portable à l'ambulancier afin qu'il la prévienne dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles. L'ambulancier accepta la requête et Valéria resta sur place à regarder le véhicule s'éloigner du chantier, puis elle se tourna vers toute l'équipe.

\- Beau travail, messieurs. Vous pouvez poursuivre les travaux, mais si vous trouver quelque chose d'autre, prévenez moi aussitôt. Bonne journée à tous. Souriait-elle

Ils la saluèrent en retour et reprirent leur travail tandis que Valéria se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieure, elle mit sa ceinture, posa les mains sur le volant mais ne démarra pas la voiture. Elle était encore en train de penser à ce jeune homme et à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait sur lui. D'un air songeur, elle se demanda quoi faire. Tant qu'elle n'en saura pas plus sur son état de santé, il lui serait difficile de se consacrer pleinement à son travail ou pour le reste. Après un léger soupir, elle voulut mettre le contact mais son téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était Cami, sa meilleure amie.

\- Allo ?

\- _Allo Val ? C'est Cami ! ça va ?_

\- Euh... ouais. Et toi ?

\- _Ça va. Tu es chez toi ?_

\- Nan, pourquoi ?

\- _Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais venir boire un verre chez Chris ?_

\- Euh... ouais, pourquoi pas. Je te rejoins direct là-bas. A tout à l'heure. dit-elle avec le sourire

\- _Ok !_ salua gaiement sa copine

Cami raccrocha la première. Boire un verre... Avec un léger sourire amusée, Valéria se disait qu'elle en avait bien besoin, vu ce qu'elle venait de voir sur le chantier. Elle démarra la voiture et roula tranquillement vers le café-restaurant qui appartenait à Chris, son meilleur ami depuis le collège, et qui était également l'ami de Cami. Valéria se gara et entra dans le café, se réjouissant de la chaleur et des bonnes odeurs qui s'en dégageait. Derrière le comptoir, se tenait Chris, un beau jeune homme de 25 ans, assez bien bâti, aux cheveux noir de jais légèrement long et ondulé, aux yeux noisette et arborant une barbichette assez mal rasé qui lui donner un certain charme. En entendant la porte sonner, il leva le regard vers la porte et adressa un sourire chaleureux en voyant son amie.

\- Salut Val.

\- Salut Chris. Ça va ?

\- Impec. Je te laisse t'installer, j'arrive.

\- Ok.

La jeune femme s'installa sur une banquette disposé juste à côté de la vitre et retira son manteau, son écharpe puis passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain-roux. Ils lui arrivés aux épaules, et en attendant l'arrivée de Cami et de Chris, elle s'amusait à enrouler une mèche autour de son doigt. La porte se remit à sonner et en levant le regard vers la porte, Valéria se mit à sourire en voyant sa meilleure amie débarqué avec le sourire. Cami chercha du regard la rouquine et des qu'elle la vit, elle se dirigea vers elle d'un pas pressé et le visage débordant d'entrain, comme à son habitude.

\- Salut ma belle ! t'attend depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant la bise

\- Non, je viens d'arriver. Tu t'ais lissé les cheveux ?

\- Ouais, j'en avais marre de mes cheveux ondulé. Ça va me va mieux, je trouve ! souriait-elle en remettant bien ses cheveux en place

\- Je confirme. Et ce n'est pas les boucles d'oreilles que t'a achetées la dernière fois ?

\- Si ! J'ai même mit le joli lot de bracelets doré qui allait avec. Et avec ma nouvelle tunique rouge toute propre, un leggin noir et mes bottes noires, c'est top ! dit-elle en montrant sa tenue avec une petite pose de top modèle

\- Je vois ça. Très joli.

\- Salut les filles. Vous allez bien ? demanda Chris

\- Comme d'hab ! souriait Cami en s'asseyant face à Valéria

\- Pareil. Souriait Valéria

\- Tant mieux. Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Un truc rafraichissant, s'il te plait. Genre... un grand coca ! Je crève de chaud à cause de ce manteau... je suis bien contente de l'avoir enlevé, tiens… soupira Cami en tirant un peu la langue.

\- Ok. Et toi Val ?

\- Un verre de Gin avec un cocktail de fruits jaune.

Ses amis la regardaient avec un air légèrement étonné. D'ordinaire, Val ne buvait pas trop d'alcool, sauf quand ils faisaient la fête entre eux. Elle ne réagissait pas en voyant l'air étonné de ses amis et se contenta de sourire de façon naturelle, même si la vision du jeune dans la glace hanté son esprit...

\- Euh... ça roule. Je vous ramène ça.

\- Merci. Firent les filles

Chris retourna au comptoir, tandis que Cami questionna sa copine.

\- Du Gin ? En pleine après-midi ?

\- Bah quoi ? J'ai envie de boire ça, c'est tout. dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Ok. Céda Cami.

Chris revint deux minutes après avec les boissons, puis reparti prendre la commande d'un autre client qui venait d'arriver. Les filles trinquèrent et sans le vouloir, Valéria aspira avec sa paille une grosse gorgé sous le regard encore plus surpris de Cami qui n'avait même pas encore bu une gorgé de son coca. Elle resta comme ça à la regarder, avec le verre à deux centimètres des lèvres. Valéria reposa son verre, l'air soucieux.

\- Val ? T'est sure que ça va ?

\- Pas trop. Sur le chantier, j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a choqué et qui continue de me trotter dans la tête.

\- Oh ? Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?

\- Je... ok. Garde ton calme surtout. On a trouvé le corps d'un homme piégé dans la glace, juste sur le chantier prévu pour la patinoire pleine air.

\- Un homme... piégé dans la glace ?! T'a donc vu un cadavre ?! Pas étonnant que tu veuille boire du Gin.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadavre. C'est juste le corps d'un homme coincé dans la glace, comme s'il était en mode hibernation. Mais on sait même pas qui c'est, ni s'il est mort ou vivant.

\- T'a pu le voir de prêt ?

\- Oui.

\- Et il est comment ? C'est un vieux tout gros et tout barbu ? avoue que vous avez trouvé le père noël ! Ricana Cami

\- Non... riait Val. C'est un jeune homme de notre âge.

\- Mmh, mmh. Il est mignon ?

\- T'en a de ses questions toi ! Je... difficile à dire quand tu vois quelqu'un à travers une épaisse couche de glace, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, il est… pas mal.

\- Pas mal ? répéta Cami en haussant un sourcil

\- Oui. Dit-elle en rebuvant une gorgée de sa boisson

\- Et il est où maintenant ?

\- Il est à l'hôpital. Ils vont s'occuper de le faire décongelé et on verra bien ce qu'ils diront.

\- Tu crois qu'il est vivant ou mort ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'espère juste pour lui qu'il soit encore vivant. Parce que mourir de cette manière, prisonnier sous la glace... ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une mort digne. Surtout pour quelqu'un si jeune.

\- T'a raison.

Elles continuèrent de boire leur verres et de discuter entre filles, même si la majeure partie de la discussion tourner autour de la découverte du chantier. Elles parlèrent de la gérance de la station et de diverses choses dont les filles aiment discuter en général. Une heure et demi plus tard, Cami et Valéria sortirent du café, se saluèrent puis partirent chacune de leur côté. Val avait encore du travail à faire chez elle, mais elle se sentait mieux grâce à Cami. De retour chez elle, Valéria travailla sur tout ce qu'elle avait prévu avant son coup de fil. Il n'était pas loin de 18 h 30 quand elle conclut son travail. Fatiguée, elle se laissa tomber sur le bon gros fauteuil en cuir qui était hyper confortable et soupira allégrement. Ayant un petit creux, elle trouva le courage de se lever et d'aller dans la cuisine. Elle se servit un verre de lait, prit une boite de cookies puis elle s'installa confortablement dans son canapé. Arrivée à la moitié du paquet, elle entendit la sonnerie de son portable. Manque de bol, il n'était pas dans sa poche de jean, mais dans le bureau de son père. Grommelant un juron, elle sauta hors du canapé, couru vers le bureau, chercha son portable dissimulé sous la paperasse et décrocha juste avant la fin de la sonnerie.

\- Allo ?

\- _Mademoiselle Cooper ? Ici le Dr Smith, de l'hôpital. Je vous appelle au sujet du jeune homme retrouvé dans la glace._

\- Oh. Euh... comment va-t-il ? se risqua-t-elle à demander

\- _Il va très bien. Il est vivant et en bonne santé._

Savoir qu'il était vivant et qu'il allait bien rassurait intérieurement Valéria et elle se mit à sourire.

\- _En revanche, nous n'avons rien trouvé sur lui. Aucun papier, ni objet qui nous donnerez un indice sur son identité. Tout ce que nous avons estimé, c'est qu'il est de votre âge. Si vous voulez venir le voir afin de nous dire si vous le connaissez, vous pouvez venir dès que ça vous arrange._

\- Entendu. C'est possible si je passe maintenant ?

Le fait qu'elle apprenne qu'il soit libéré de la glace et qu'il soit encore en vie lui donner extrêmement envie d'aller le voir, surtout qu'il avait siégé son esprit durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

\- _Bien sûr, mademoiselle. Quand vous serez à l'hôpital, signaler votre présence à l'accueil du service « soin intensif » et demander à me voir. La secrétaire sera informée de votre visite._

\- D'accord. merci Docteur. Au revoir.

\- _Au revoir, mademoiselle._

Valéria raccrocha et passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en regardant le vide avec des yeux rond.

\- Il est vivant... un truc de dingue... Humph. C'est Cami qui va être surprise !

Sans plus tarder, elle remit son manteau et son cache-nez et se dirigea en voiture vers l'hôpital. Elle se gara sur le parking, franchie la grande double porte coulissante et scruta du regard les tableaux d'information permettant de se rendre dans le bon service. Connaissant à présent l'itinéraire à prendre, elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage et se dirigea vers l'accueil du service. Par chance, y'avais personne qui faisait la queue.

\- Bonjour madame. Je voudrais voir le Dr Smith, s'il vous plait.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Valéria Cooper.

\- Un instant, je vous prie.

La secrétaire composa un numéro puis porta le téléphone à son oreille. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se mit à parler à son correspondant, logiquement, le Dr Smith.

\- Docteur Smith ? Il y a mademoiselle Cooper qui vous attend au secrétariat... entendu. Le Docteur Smith va venir dans un moment, mademoiselle. Lui dit-elle en reposant le téléphone, puis en levant son regard vers elle.

\- Merci, madame.

Valéria s'asseyait sur une chaise et attendit patiemment l'arrivée du docteur. Pendant qu'elle attendait, elle pensait au jeune homme. Elle n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre et elle se posait encore une fois toute sorte de questions à son sujet, tout en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. Elle était tellement pensive qu'elle n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée du médecin.

\- Mademoiselle Cooper ? l'appela-t-il

\- Mmh ? Oh. Bonsoir, Docteur.

\- Bonsoir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à la chambre de notre jeune patient.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivis à travers les couloirs, avec pour seule compagnie le bruit des talons de ses bottines noire, le vas et viens du personnel médical, les sonneries de téléphone ou des appareils de soin. Il emmena la jeune fille jusqu'à la chambre 203 et entra avec elle. Valéria le vit enfin hors de sa prison de glace, allongé sur le lit, vêtu d'un pyjama d'hôpital bleu ciel et recouvert d'une couette. Il avait également des tubes respiratoire dans les narines, des perfusions dans les veines de ses mains, et des électrodes reliés à un gros appareil qui surveiller son rythme cardiaque.

\- Je peux m'approcher de lui ?

Le docteur fit oui de la tête et Valéria s'approcha lentement du lit, ne quittant pas des yeux le visage de l'endormi. Elle nota qu'il dormait paisiblement, comme s'il n'avait jamais été enfermé dans la glace. En voyant enfin son visage, elle admettait qu'il était plus que « pas mal ». Il était plutôt mignon, avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille et sa légère barbe. Valéria continuait de le regarder mais il ne lui disait finalement rien. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu à la station, ni au village.

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas ? demanda le docteur

\- Non.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Il a quand même été retrouvé sur la station de vacances de vos parents.

\- Je sais, docteur. Mais je suis sure de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Et puis ce qu'il portait ne ressemble en rien à nos combinaisons. Répondit tristement Valéria.

\- Mmh. D'accord. Au fait, j'ai contacté la police. Personne n'a signalé la disparition d'un jeune homme qui pourrait lui ressembler, ni qui pourrait être amputé d'une jambe.

\- Il a une jambe en moins ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui. Celle de gauche. Il avait comme une prothèse mécanique qui était assortie... ou plutôt lié à sa tenue assez curieuse. On le lui a enlevé mais toutes ses affaires sont dans la penderie.

\- Ah. Donc vu que je ne le connais pas... et que personne ne semble se soucier de sa disparition... qu'est ce qui va lui arriver ?

\- Eh bien... on va attendre qu'il se réveille, et ensuite, on lui posera des questions afin d'en savoir plus sur lui et l'aider au mieux quand il sortira.

\- Mmh, mmh.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune endormi, et lui adressa un regard triste. Même que le médecin ne voyait pas son visage, il devinait par sa grande expérience qu'elle avait de la peine pour lui.

\- Vous semblez troublée par ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Oui, je... je ne sais pas. Je l'ai vu prisonnier dans la glace, et savoir que personne ne se soucie de lui et qu'il soit possible qu'il soit seul... me rend triste. Dit-elle sans se tourner vers le médecin

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ira bien pour lui. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup en appelant l'hôpital.

\- Oui, mais c'est surtout les ouvriers du chantier qu'il faut remercier. Sans eux, il serait encore...

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira tristement.

\- Désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien. Voir ce genre de chose n'est pas courant dans une vie.

\- Ça c'est sûr.

\- Ecoutez. Vu que vous semblez inquiète pour lui et que ce qu'il lui soit arrivé vous chagrine, rentrez chez vous pour vous reposer. D'ici demain, il sera peut être réveillé et nous vous appellerons pour vous donner des nouvelles.

\- Merci, Docteur. Lui souriait-elle

Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le jeune inconnu, et posa tendrement sa main sur la sienne. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Apparemment, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- Au revoir. Lui dit-elle, tout simplement et avec douceur.

Sa main quitta la sienne et elle fit demi-tour vers la sortie. A ce moment, le cardiogramme se mit à émettre des bips un peu plus rapide et régulier, ce qui intrigua la jeune femme et le médecin. Puis les bips ralentirent pour retentir comme avant.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Peut-être a-t-il réagit à votre voix ou à votre geste ? C'est plutôt encourageant. Ça nous montre qu'il nous entend et qu'il ressent les choses.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est encourageant. Je reviendrais demain, Docteur. Bonne soirée. Conclu Valéria

\- Bonne soirée, mademoiselle.

Valéria quitta la chambre après avoir adressé un dernier regard au convalescent et au médecin. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez elle, elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui et à ces fameux bips. Savoir qu'il l'avait entendu et qu'il avait réagi à son geste la faisait naturellement sourire. Elle espérait qu'il soit réveillé demain matin, parce qu'avec tout ce que lui avait dit le docteur, elle voulait vraiment avoir des réponses à ses questions. N'ayant pas très faim et se sentant plutôt épuisée, elle monta directement se coucher. Durant une partie de la nuit, Valéria n'arriver pas à sortir le garçon de sa tête. Puis finalement, deux heures après c'être couché, il avait cessé d'envahir son esprit et Valéria avait enfin pu dormir.

Le matin, son réveil sonna vers 9 heures 30. Après l'avoir éteint sans même le regarder, Valéria ouvrit les yeux, se les frottas et s'étira sous la couette avant de se lever lentement du lit. Le trajet jusqu'à la cuisine se fit d'un pas trainant accompagné de bâillements, et les yeux papillonnant de fatigue, Valéria se servit un petit déj. Elle trempa son croissant dans son bol de café et le mangea lentement en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire aujourd'hui. Encore un peu de paperasse et divers taches ménagère. Mais pour commencer, une bonne douche. Ses cheveux en avaient bien besoin ! Elle conclut son petit déjeuner et débarrassa sa table avant de monter à l'étage en direction de la salle de bain. La douche fut des plus agréables et permit à Valéria de faire une bonne partie de son ménage avec bonne humeur. Mais quand elle eut fini, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Pas d'appel de l'hôpital. Que faire alors ? Continuer de travailler chez elle et attendre un coup de fil ? Ou se rendre directement à l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles ? Elle se doutait que si elle choisissait la première option, elle aurait du mal à se concentrer pour travailler. Alors autant choisir la deuxième option. Elle prit ses affaires et sorti de chez elle, croisant par le plus malheureux des hasards quelqu'un qui la mettait mal à l'aise, même si c'était le petit frère de Chris. Gustav...

Malgré qu'il était jeune et pas vraiment méchant, ce gamin était quand même collant et lourd ! Depuis qu'il a eu 16 ans, il se prend pour un homme et fait tout pour impressionner les filles, même les plus âgées que lui, comme Val et Cami. Essayait-il d'imiter son grand frère ? Aux yeux de Val, c'était difficile à croire. Chris n'était pas comme ça à son âge. Il était beaucoup plus supportable ! Et Cami dirait pareil. Gustav avait trouvé un travail pour les week-ends, celui de distribuer les journaux dans tout le village. Se disant que c'était impossible de regagner sa voiture sans qu'il l'interpelle, Valéria se dirigea calmement vers sa voiture et se fit inévitablement interpelle par le jeune livreur, qui, afin de frimer un peu, fit un freinage in extrémiste avec son vélo,

\- Hé ! Salut Val ! salua-t-il à deux doigts de Valéria

\- Salut Gustav. Dit-elle le plus aimablement possible, nullement impressionné par sa prouesse.

\- Quoi de neuf ?

\- Comme d'hab. Et toi ?

\- T'a pas remarqué ? Je me laisse pousser la barbe.

Il désigna fièrement du doigt son menton et Val dut légèrement plissé les yeux pour voir trois pauvres petits poils noirs.

\- Vivement que j'en ai plus. Je sais que ça plait aux filles les hommes qui ont de la barbe.

\- Vraiment ? dit-elle d'un ton presque sarcastique

\- Ouais. ça les rend plus virile et plus séduisant.

\- Si tu le dis. Euh... bon bah bonne journée Gustav.

\- Attend Val ! Voilà le journal.

\- Je ne lis pas le journal, Gustav. Mais merci quand même. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire en prenant le journal

\- De rien. A plus tard !

\- A plus.

Elle regarda le gamin s'en aller tout content sur son vélo, et Valéria haussa les épaules en souriant au souvenir d'être un ado. Même si elle avait 20 ans, le souvenir d'avoir été une ado était encore bien présent, mais avec toutes ses nouvelles responsabilités, elle se sentait plus comme une adulte. Des que Gustav fut loin, elle monta dans sa voiture, posa le journal sur le siège du passager, mit sa ceinture et roula vers l'hôpital. Elle reprit l'ascenseur jusqu'au service soins intensif et rencontra de nouveau la secrétaire.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Si vous voulez voir le Docteur Smith, il est en consultation.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment lui que je veux voir. C'est le patient de la chambre 203. C'est possible de le voir ?

\- Ah oui. Lui. Bien sûr, mademoiselle. Un peu de visite ne lui fera pas de mal à ce garçon.

\- Personne n'est encore venu le voir ?

\- A part vous et l'équipe médical, non.

Valéria était attristé de cette réponse. Personne ne c'était encore inquiétez pour lui ? Remerciant la secrétaire qui nota sur un formulaire l'heure de sa visite, elle retrouva aisément son chemin vers la chambre de l'inconnu. Et quand elle fut devant sa porte, elle entra presque timidement. Dans la chambre, il n'y avait personne, sauf lui. Valéria referma doucement la porte et s'approcha du lit. Debout à ses côtés, elle se contenait de le regardait avec un petit air triste, voyant qu'il était dans le même état que la veille, raccordé à tout cet équipement médical sonore. Bien. Maintenant qu'elle était la... que faire ? Que dire ? S'il avait réagi la veille à sa présence ou à son geste, ou les deux, autant continué comme ça.

\- Salut. Je... euh...

Elle trouvait que c'était assez gênant de parler à un inconnu, qui en plus, était inconscient et dont elle ignorait s'il l'entendait vraiment. Et puis de quoi pouvait-elle lui parler ? Des conditions dans laquelle il avait été retrouvé ? Valait mieux éviter. Pour aider quelqu'un à se réveiller, autant lui parler de chose plus agréable et encourageante. Du moins c'était son avis. Et puis comme il était de son âge, autant lui parler comme s'ils étaient amis.

\- Je m'appelle Valéria. C'est moi qui suis venue te voir hier quand tu... enfin bref. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Peut-être parce que je me sens en partie responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé vu qu'on ta retrouver sur... bref.

Elle soupira discrètement. Ce n'était pas évident du tout ! Mais elle ne se laissa pas décourager.

\- Malgré ce qui t'es arrivé, le médecin m'a dit que tu allais bien. Et que pour la suite, du moins quand tu seras réveillé, tu n'aurais pas à t'en faire sur le plan médical. Ce qu'on voudrait juste savoir, c'est qui tu es et comment ce qui t'est arrivé est arrivé. Surtout une amie à moi ! Cami. Je te jure que tu as été le sujet de conversation durant un bon moment ! Et elle m'a demandé plein de chose à ton sujet ! C'en était même comique. Quand tu seras réveillé, prend garde à elle, mais ne t'en fait pas. Je serais la pour te protéger. Riait-elle.

Aucun signe vital, ni de bip qui s'emballe. Elle soupira et se contenta de le regarder dormir. C'est vrai qu'il était plus que pas mal et mignon. Il était même très beau. Cami serait en totale extase si elle le voyait dormir. La prochaine fois que Valéria la verrait, elle pourra lui dire qu'il est bien mieux que ce qu'elle lui a déjà dit. Valéria resta encore dix minutes avec lui, essayant de parler de choses banales, puis se disant que ça suffirait pour aujourd'hui, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, comme hier soir.

\- Même si t'est toujours endormi, j'espère que tout va s'arranger pour toi et que tu vas bientôt te réveiller. A bientôt.

Elle se leva et laissa sa main quitter la sienne. Mais à peine levée, Valéria senti sa main se faire attraper par celle de l'inconnu. Elle poussa à peine un léger cri de surprise et porta successivement son regard sur la main du jeune homme et sur son visage, qui émergeait progressivement de son sommeil.

\- Oh la... Il se réveille... INFIRMIERE ! s'exclama Valéria en tournant sa tête vers la porte

Elle appuya également sur le bouton d'appel et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui ouvrait faiblement les yeux. Et c'est là qu'elle vit enfin leur couleur. Vert. Un très beau vert envoutant. Les bips du cardiogramme ne s'emballaient pas, signe que l'inconnu était plutôt calme. Il croisa le regard de la jeune femme qui demeurait tout aussi calme que lui et qui ne s'offusquait pas que sa main soit encore agrippé à la sienne. Au contraire, elle lui souriait mais Harold était sans voix. Il observait avec attention la totalité de son visage qui lui semblait familier. Son teint de porcelaine, ses cheveux châtain-roux...

\- Verika... ? murmura-t-il

\- Euh... presque. Moi, c'est Valéria. Et toi ? comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Harold…

Elle lui adressa un autre sourire en guise de réponse. Ne voulant pas paraitre impoli et la dévisageait davantage, il se frotta les yeux de sa main libre et regarda tout autour de lui. Valéria vit que son regard émeraude se balader dans toute la pièce, sur les appareils médicaux, son lit, sa tenue, ainsi que les câbles et perfusion qu'il portait. Dans un moment de panique, vu qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il eut le réflexe de vouloir les enlever, mais Valéria l'en empêcha en attrapant son autre main.

\- Non ! Ne fait pas ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

\- C'est pour t'aider à aller mieux ! Ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal !

Harold cessa alors de vouloir arracher les câbles, constatant en effet qu'il ne se sentait pas souffrant. Il se sentait même... bien. Voyant qu'il c'était calmé, Valéria continua de lui parler pour le mettre en confiance.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois enfin réveillé. Je...

Au même moment, une infirmière entra dans la pièce avec le docteur Smith. En voyant leur air étonnés sur la situation, mais aussi sur le fait que Valéria tenait les deux mains d'Harold, la jeune femme s'empressa de leur fournir une explication.

\- Je lui ai tout simplement parlé et il s'est réveillé en m'agrippant la main. Mais tout va bien.

\- Euh... D'accord. On va juste procéder à un examen routinier, si vous le permettez.

\- Bien sûr. dit-elle

Le médecin et l'infirmière s'approchèrent d'Harold, et Valéria lâcha ses mains et s'écarta pour leur laisser la place. Harold ne voulait pas trop que Valéria le lâche et s'en aille. Il regardait avec une certaine appréhension l'équipe médical, mais aussi les instruments que le docteur tenait et approcher d'Harold. Devant son air méfiant et légèrement apeuré, le docteur le rassura.

\- Je vais juste regarder l'état de vos yeux et vérifier votre état de santé. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal.

\- D'accord.

Harold laissa le docteur approcher une petite lampe de ses yeux et examina les réactions oculaires d'Harold face à la lumière. Et tout en lui posant des questions, le médecin continuait de l'occulter, en bougeant son index devant ses yeux, en vérifiant l'état de ses oreilles, sa bouche, son état musculaire et ses réflexes. Harold ne connaissait rien à ce monde et n'avait pas entièrement confiance envers ces gens en blouse blanche. La seule personne qui lui inspirait confiance, c'était Valéria qui lui souriait quand il croisait son regard.

\- Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Harold.

\- Harold comment ?

\- Je...

Il n'avait pas envie de tout lui dire. Pas tant qu'il ne savait pas où il était, ni comment il avait atterrit là.

\- Je ne sais plus.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- 21 ans.

\- Vous vivez ici ?

\- Non.

\- Vous venez d'où ?

\- Je ne sais plus.

\- Vous avez des amis dans le coin ? de la famille ?

\- Je ne crois pas...

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivé avant votre réveil dans cette pièce ?

\- Je...

Face à cette question, une myriade de souvenirs l'envahissait ! Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait de tout ! Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était arrivé hier. Mais comme son sentiment de méfiance ne c'était pas dissipé face au visage plutôt confiant du docteur, Harold préféra mentir.

\- Non... Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?

\- On vous a retrouvé piégé sous la glace, dans la station de vacances de mademoiselle Cooper. Dit-il en la désignant du regard. Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ? Pas même d'un détail ?

Harold montra qu'il était contrarié de son sort et fit mine de réfléchir à la question, avant de faire un non convainquant de la tête. Son mensonge réussi à convaincre le médecin qui soupira d'un air pensif.

\- Vous ne vous rappelez pas quand c'est arrivé ?

\- J'ai juste l'impression... que ça fait pas longtemps, en fait. Répondit sincèrement Harold

\- Mmh... Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire ne sera peut-être pas facile à entendre, Harold. Hormis le fait que vous soyez en bonne santé et que le fait d'avoir séjourné dans la glace n'est pas diminué vos capacité mental et physique, vous souffrez juste d'amnésie.

\- D'amnésie ? répéta Harold.

\- Oui. Votre séjour sous la glace doit en être la cause principale. Parfois, ça peut prendre du temps pour retrouver la mémoire, et parfois, ça revient très rapidement. Du moins si on est épauler par de la famille ou des amis.

\- Je vois. Merci... Docteur. Euh... est-ce que je peux m'en aller ?

\- Vous êtes sur de vouloir partir si tôt ? Je vous rappelle que vous sortez quand même de... s'étonna le médecin

\- Je sais, docteur. Mais il faut que je me rappelle ce qui s'est passé. Et ce n'est pas ici que je vais trouver des réponses. Argumenta sérieusement Harold

Après une courte réflexion, le médecin donna finalement son accord.

\- Je comprends. Je ne peux pas vous empêchez de partir, même si je pense que vous devriez rester un peu plus longtemps. Vos affaires sont dans ce casier, mais en ce qui concerne votre prothèse...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle à ma prothèse ? s'inquiéta Harold

\- Rien, c'est juste qu'elle n'est pas vraiment... adaptée. On peut vous en fournir une plus adapté si vous voulez. Vous aurez la possibilité de marcher comme...

\- Non. Je ne veux pas d'une autre prothèse. Je veux celle que j'avais.

\- Bon, très bien. Céda le médecin. On va vous laissez vous habillé. L'infirmière va juste vous aidez.

\- Non merci. Si je peux juste être débarrassé de... ça. dit-il en désignant les câbles du doigt. Pour le reste, je peux me débrouiller.

\- D'accord. Mademoiselle Cooper ? suivez-moi.

\- Oui, docteur.

Valéria suivit le médecin et laissa Harold et l'infirmière dans la chambre. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Valéria attendit patiemment sur un fauteuil, ce qui étonna le médecin qui établissait un formulaire de sortie.

\- Vous attendez qu'il sorte ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. Il dit qu'il n'a aucun contact ici. Et le laissez errer seul à peine réveiller, je trouve que ce n'est pas une bonne chose.

\- Vous comptez donc l'aider ?

\- Tout dépend s'il veut de mon aide.

\- Vous ne le connaissez même pas.

\- Je sais. Mais… j'ai le sentiment que je dois l'aider.

\- C'est gentil de votre part. souriait-il

Le médecin conclu le formulaire de sortie et Valéria se chargea volontairement de régler les frais de soins. Quelque minutes plus tard, l'infirmière sortie de la chambre et adressa à Valéria un léger sourire.

\- Il veut vous parler.

Elle s'en alla et le médecin confia les papiers médicaux à Valéria avant de prendre à son tour congé. Valéria retourna dans la chambre, frappa à la porte et attendit qu'Harold lui permette d'entrer. Elle entra et regarda Harold qui était assis sur le lit et qui remettait bien ses manches, l'air soucieux. Malgré son air serein, son état interne était complétement chamboulé par ce qu'il avait appris. Même si elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas trop bien, Valéria jeta inévitablement un coup d'œil à sa tenue. C'était une combinaison noire vraiment curieuse, mais qui lui allait bien. En voyant Valéria rentrer dans la chambre, Harold lui adressa un sourire.

\- Tu es là. Je ne savais pas si tu étais déjà partie.

\- Je ne comptez pas m'en aller tout de suite. Tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui. Je... je voulais te remerciez d'avoir été là pour moi. Et de m'avoir aidez.

\- Oh. De rien. rougissait-elle. Tiens, c'est pour toi. C'est les papiers médicaux de ton séjour ici. Garde-les précieusement.

\- D'accord. Merci. Dit-il en les prenant

\- Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Pour commencer, sortir d'ici. Ensuite... je ne sais pas trop, en fait.

Le pauvre se sentait complétement perdu dans ce monde et cette réalité qui l'envahissait. Et il savait que ce qui l'attendait dehors ne serait pas aussi simple que dans ce bâtiment. Son ventre se mit alors à gargouiller, ce qui le fit rougir de honte mais qui fit rire la rouquine.

\- Je sais par quoi on va commencer. Je vais t'emmenez manger un morceau. Ce sera un bon début si tu veux faire des recherches.

\- D'accord. souriait-il

Il se redressa et commença à marcher, mais il perdit légèrement l'équilibre et Valéria le rattrapa in-extrémiste par les bras. Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas marché depuis un sacré bout de temps !

\- Vas-y doucement, Harold. Je te rappelle quand même que t'est encore en convalescence.

\- J'm'en rappellerais. Merci Valéria. Souriait-il malgré tout

Elle lui adressa un sourire et l'aida à marcher calmement vers la sortie de l'hôpital.


	2. Une bonne étoile

_**Salut à tous ! :D Tout d'abord… MERCI ! *w*J'ai été extrêmement ravie de vous retrouver dans les reviews ! Et je suis contente de voir que le début de cette fic vous plait, que vous vous poser des questions et que vous avez des attentes ! Pas de soucis à ce niveau-là, j'y travaille ! ;) Alors pour répondre à quelques questions…**_

 _ **Oui, on verra Harold sur des skis pour qu'il fasse un joli rouler bouler dans la neige x) Oui, de la romance et du drama s'annonce ;) alors oui, j'ai conscience qu'un humain ne peut pas être toujours en vie au bout de mille an dans la glace et que la procédure pour décongelé quelqu'un et le soigner ne se passe pas du tout comme ça x) mais pour les besoins de la fic, j'ai dû faire l'impasse sur la réalité sinon ce serait trop long et chiant, et je voulais surtout pas que mes lecteurs s'ennuient et s'impatientent. Oui, parce que je sais que vous voulez de l'action, bande de gloutons ! x) et vous en aurez ! ;) Et ne vous en faite pas, vous saurez bientôt pourquoi il s'est retrouvé dans la glace ;)**_

 _ **Oui, les dragons seront présents dans cette histoire, mais pas vraiment en flashback. Que je m'explique. Quand j'ai fait des recherches pour une nouvelle fic, je voulais faire une histoire qui se passe dans le monde viking, mais aussi dans le monde réel sous forme d'UA. J'ai donc décidé de mélangé les deux ! Vous aurez donc des chapitres qui parlent du passé et d'autre du présent ! :D Bon je spoil un peu, mais la semaine prochaine, on change d'époque ! Direction l'époque Vikings ! :D**_

 _ **Pour la trame… euh… oui et non. Disons que mon Harold ne vivra pas les événements majeurs du film, mais certain passages/événements des films et de la série seront repris et légèrement modifiés. Je voulais faire une histoire un peu différente, en fait. Pas une suite d'un des deux films ou de la série actuelle. :)**_

 _ **Voilà, voilà ! Comme d'hab, laissez une petite review si ça vous a plu, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ Et si vous avez des questions/attentes, hésitez pas à me les poser ! Encore merci d'être de nouveau la pour cette nouvelle aventure ! ^^ A vendredi ! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Musique : Imagine Dragons - Monster - Music Video Cover by RUNAGROUND**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Une bonne étoile

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital, Harold avait reçu de nombreux regards assez curieux de la part des patients, des visiteurs et du personnel médical. L'origine ? Sa tenue assez curieuse et peu ordinaire, et ça, il en avait conscience, tout comme Valéria qui lui fit gentiment la remarque.

\- C'est ta tenue qui les intrigue.

\- J'ai vu.

\- Et y'a pas qu'eux que ça intrigue. Y'a moi. Tu t'es cosplayé en quoi?

\- Cos... quoi ?

\- Euh... Cosplayé, ça veut dire être déguisé en un personnage spécifique. Genre là, t'est déguisé en quoi ? En viking, non ? Vu que tu portes une armure d'écailles avec une tête de dragon sur ton épaule.

\- Euh... si on veut. Mais je... woh !

Le duo venait enfin de passer la double porte coulissante. En voyant les voitures, la vie urbaine assez mouvementée, tous ces gens vêtus étrangement comme Valéria et les gens de l'hôpital, mais en voyant également les immeubles s'élever vers le ciel, Harold ne se sentait pas très bien. Il prit alors conscience que le monde avait beaucoup trop changé depuis le début de son hibernation. Mais il comprit aussi que tout ceux qu'il avait connu avaient disparus depuis longtemps. il était donc seul au monde, dans un monde qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Et s'il voulait survivre, il allait devoir s'adapter. Ce qui n'allait pas être facile.

\- Harold ? ça va ?

\- Je... non. Non, ça ne va pas...

\- Qu'est ce qui y'a ? s'inquiéta Val en voyant son air abattu

Harold s'approcha d'un banc à moitié enneigé et s'asseya dessus, la tête entre ses mains. Valéria s'accroupit devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Harold ? l'appela-t-elle d'une voix triste mais douce

\- C'est juste que... en voyant tout ça... tout ce qui nous entoure, je me rends compte que j'ai dormi pendant trop longtemps. Je ne reconnais rien...

\- Désolée Harold. Mais ça va aller, je suis là pour t'aider.

Elle lui avait dit ça avec sincérité. Elle avait d'autres choses à penser, comme la gestion et l'ouverture prochaine de la station, mais elle avait envie de lui venir en aide.

\- Merci mais... pourquoi tu m'aides ? Tu ne me connais pas...

\- Parce que... c'est normal ? non ? souriait-elle. Allez viens, on va aller manger un morceau chez Chris. Tu verras, il fait d'excellents Cheeseburgers maison !

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est...

\- Oh. Bah tu verras, tu ne seras pas déçu ! Allez viens. Ça ira mieux dans cinq minutes. Souriait-elle en lui tendant la main.

Harold jetait un regard à sa main puis à elle. En la voyant lui sourire, il retrouvait un peu l'espoir que son malheur s'arrange. Mais c'était à cause de quoi ? A cause d'elle ? De son sourire ? Ou bien de sa gentillesse ? Avec un léger sourire, il prit sa main et elle l'emmena vers sa voiture garée sur le parking. Devant l'étrange véhicule roulant et métallisé, Harold la regarda avec des yeux surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ça servait à se déplacer ? Il regardait alors Valéria ouvrir sa portière et entrer dans la voiture, et il fit de même. Il s'asseyait sur le siège du côté passager, referma la porte et regarda l'intérieur de l'engin avec curiosité. Ce nouveau monde risquait d'être tout aussi intéressant qu'effrayant en fin de compte. Valéria mit sa ceinture et démarra le moteur. Harold mit aussi la sienne avec une légère difficulté puis quand il fut enfin attaché, ils se mirent en route vers le restaurant de Chris.

En route, Harold semblait impressionné et terrifié de... surfer sur le sol ! Mais ça le rendait légèrement malade. Voyant qu'il était un peu pale, Valéria appuya sur un bouton et la vitre du côté d'Harold s'abaissa. Il se hâta de prendre une grande bouffée d'air ce qui amusa la conductrice. En même temps, le dossier d'Harold glissa de ses jambes et tomba sous le siège. Ils arrivèrent assez vite au restaurant et quand ils descendirent de la voiture, Harold s'appuya dessus pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. A force, tu vas vite retrouver l'habitude des transports. Mais si t'es pas bien, c'est aussi parce que tu n'as pas mangé.

\- Si tu le dis...

Il la suivit jusqu'au restaurant situé sur le trottoir d'en face, non sans recevoir encore des regards intrigués des passants, mais aussi des quelques clients à l'intérieur, ce qui commençait à l'agacer. Valéria leur adressa un sourire poli puis elle emmena Harold vers le fond du restaurant afin d'être tranquilles. Harold appréciait cette attention de sa part, mais aussi la chaleur du restaurant ainsi que les bonnes odeurs qui flottaient dans l'air. Il ne savait pas à quoi appartenaient ces odeurs, mais ça lui ouvrait encore plus l'appétit. La jeune femme enleva son cache-nez, son bonnet, ses gants et son manteau, puis adressa un autre sourire à Harold avant de tourner sa tête vers Chris qui venait d'arriver.

\- Salut Val. Ça va ?

\- Ça va bien, Chris. Je te présente Harold. Un ami.

\- Eh bien, salut Harold.

\- Salut.

\- Il ne connait pas tes succulents cheeseburgers maison. Tu nous en apporte deux avec des frites et deux sodas, s'il te plait?

\- Ça marche ! conclut-il en allant vers la cuisine.

Vu qu'ils allaient être tranquilles pendant un petit moment, Valéria comptait en profiter pour en savoir plus sur lui. Mais Harold semblait gêné par autre chose.

\- Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas payer ce que tu as commandé.

\- C'est rien. ça me fait plaisir. Souriait-elle Alors... euh... en attendant que notre repas arrive, parle-moi un peu de toi.

\- J'hésite à le faire.

\- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonnait-elle

\- Tu ne pourrais pas tout comprendre. Tu me prendrais pour un fou. Soupirait-il avec contrariété

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, t'en a pas l'air. T'as juste l'air complétement perdu. Ecoute... le fait d'écouter est déjà une forme d'aide, Harold. Au pire, ne me raconte pas les détails. L'encourageait-elle

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de...

\- Excusez-moi... tenez. Bon appétit. Les coupa Chris qui venait d'arriver avec les commandes

\- Merci Chris. Bon appétit, Harold

\- Toi aussi.

En voyant la copieuse assiette et au combien ça avait l'air bon, Harold se jura de ne pas laisser une seule bouchée partir à la poubelle ! Imitant Valéria qui avait déjà entamé le sien, l'agréable effet d'avoir le ventre remplie d'un bon repas chaud lui faisait du bien. Et c'est vrai que c'était bon ! Comme Valéria, il mettait du Ketchup dans son assiette et trempait ses frites dans la sauce. Et le soda aidait parfaitement à faire descendre tout ça ! Comparé à ce qu'il mangeait autrefois, c'était une curieuse nourriture mais qui était absolument délicieuse ! Harold reprenait des forces et se sentait déjà bien mieux.

\- Donc... tu me disais ? reprenait-elle entre deux bouchées

Harold nota qu'elle était vraiment têtue ! Mais comment pouvait-il raconter son malheur sans passer pour un fou ? Pourtant, dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait tout de suite eu le sentiment qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. De plus, elle lui avait été d'une grande aide jusque-là. La moindre des choses, ce serait donc de ne pas la repousser et de lui faire confiance. Mais si elle le repoussait ? Si elle le prenait pour un fou ? Il se retrouverait de nouveau seul... Il hésita encore un moment, puis en croisant de nouveau le regard curieux des clients, il décida de ne rien dire, et encore moins de regarder Valéria dans les yeux. Cette fille lui rappelait trop quelqu'un et la regardait une seconde de plus était insoutenable.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, Valéria. Je suis juste une personne qui n'a pas eu de chance et qui a visiblement tout perdu. Et à partir de maintenant, je vais devoir vivre avec cette réalité pour le restant de mes jours.

Il continuait de manger le reste de son assiette dans le calme, le regard baissé. Voyant qu'il ne voulait rien dire de plus, Valéria finit de manger sans rien dire de plus. Quand il eut fini, Harold se leva de table, le regard décisif, sous le regard curieux de la jeune femme. Et cette fois, il la regardait dans les yeux, en signe de politesse.

\- Harold ?

\- Valéria. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait. Mais à partir de maintenant, je préfère me débrouiller seul. Et si jamais nos chemins se recroisent, j'espère que ce jour-là, tout sera arrangé pour moi. J'espère que tu me comprends.

\- Euh... oui, je... je comprends.

\- Merci...

Se sentant quand même un peu mal d'agir comme ça envers elle, Harold lui adressa un signe de tête amical avant de sortir du restaurant sous le regard intrigué de tous. Quand la porte se referma, Valéria se laissa tomber contre la banquette et soupira tristement, ignorant les clients qui lui avait adressé un bref regard. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harold agisse comme ça. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'un air songeur, puis elle se rhabilla à toute vitesse, paya l'addition et fonça dehors.

A peine sorti, Harold c'était pris une légère bourrasque glacée. Le temps était assez frais et avec juste sa combinaison sur le dos, il avait froid. Pourtant, de l'époque où il venait, le froid ne le gênait pas autant que maintenant. Les conditions météorologiques auraient-elles changé et empiré au fils du temps ? En marchant le long du trottoir enneigé, Harold ne savait pas où aller.

\- Harold ! Attends !

Il fit demi-tour et vit Valéria courir vers lui.

\- Valéria ? Qu'est-ce que...

\- Tiens. Dit-elle.

Elle lui donna son bonnet, ses gants, puis elle lui passa son écharpe bien épaisse autour du cou. Malgré le vent frais, elle demeurait calme et insensible au froid, comme si ça ne la dérangeait pas. Harold la regardait perplexe alors qu'elle terminait d'ajuster l'écharpe.

\- Voila. Tu auras moins froid comme ça.

\- Mais... et toi ?

\- J'ai un bon pull à col roulé et je suis en voiture. Et puis ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Ecoute, c'est gentil mais... je ne peux pas accepter.

\- A défaut de me raconter ton histoire, accepte au moins ça.

\- Mais...

\- S'il te plait. Insista-t-elle

Son regard était suffisamment convainquant pour qu'Harold décide d'abandonner. Elle était beaucoup trop gentille avec lui. Elle l'avait aidé à l'hôpital, elle lui avait offert un repas et maintenant, elle lui donnait ses propres affaires alors qu'il l'avait gentiment rejetée ! Cette fille était la gentillesse incarnée. Elle tourna un instant la tête vers un bâtiment situé sur le trottoir d'en face et son regard devenait alors très sérieux, et inquiet.

\- Harold. Je ne sais pas si c'est par fierté, par orgueil ou pour autre chose que tu veuille régler ton problème tout seul, et c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais cette nuit, ils ont annoncé à la météo une des nuits les plus froides de la semaine. Et comme je sais que tu n'accepteras plus rien de moi, car tu vas me dire que j'en ai déjà trop fait, je veux que tu acceptes quand même ce dernier geste de ma part.

Elle lui mit dans la main une certaine somme d'argent qu'Harold regardait avec un léger étonnement. C'était quoi ces drôles de papiers rectangulaire de couleur ?

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Il y a de quoi t'offrir une nuit dans l'hôtel situé juste là, avec un petit déjeuner pour demain matin. Et prendre le bus si tu veux te déplacer.

\- Non, je... je ne peux pas accepter ! C'est... c'est beaucoup trop...

\- Je sais, mais c'est de bon cœur. Alors accepte cet argent, s'il te plait.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire et se contentait de la regarder en serrant l'argent dans sa main.

\- Merci Valéria.

\- De rien. Bon, je vais te laisser tranquille. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré et aidé.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches. Harold n'avait pas bougé et la regardait partir. Quelques pas après, elle se retourna pour lui sourire.

\- Et bonne chance pour tes recherches !

C'était lui qui lui souriait, là. Il rangea l'argent dans ce qui lui servait de poche et continua de regarder Valéria s'éloigner et attendre devant un passage piéton. Quand elle partirait au volant de sa voiture garé en face, il commencerait ses recherches et passerait la nuit dans cet hôtel. Mais là, il avait envie de regarder jusqu'au bout la seule personne qui lui avait apporté un peu de lumière dans les ténèbres qui l'entourait. Mais aussi parce qu'après, il savait qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

Le petit piéton vert venait de s'illuminer. Se protégeant du vent avec le col de son manteau, Valéria avançait la tête légèrement baissée. Mais au croisement, une voiture qui venait d'ignorer les feux rouges arriva à toute vitesse. Ayant vu le danger arriver, Harold se précipita instinctivement vers elle pour la sauver. Valéria s'aperçut du danger mais n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Figée sur place, elle se sentait ensuite tirée vers l'arrière, loin de la route, pour atterrir en toute sécurité dans les bras d'Harold. Emprisonnée dans ses bras et beaucoup trop près de son visage, elle plongea son regard dans le sien, le cœur battant à toute vitesse sous le coup de l'émotion. Harold faisait de même en plongeant dans son regard noisette parsemé de petites taches vertes, tout en sentant son propre cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu... tu m'as sauvée...

\- C'était à mon tour de te venir en aide...

\- Merci... Bon... je vais rentrer et... faire plus attention cette fois. Souriait-elle un peu maladroitement en s'écartant de ses bras

\- D'accord.

\- Encore merci.

Cette fois, elle lui serra la main pour le remercier. Mais aussi bizarre que ça l'était pour eux, ils n'arrivaient pas à détacher leur mains l'une de l'autre. Presque comme deux gosses, ils tentaient de se lâcher et de partir.

\- Euh... faut que j'y aille... souriait-elle

\- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Petit instant de gêne. Valéria était rougissante. Ses joues étaient encore plus rouges à cause de la situation qu'à cause du froid. Harold se décida à la laisser s'en aller puis il la vit monter dans sa voiture rouge et partir au loin. Ça y est. Elle était partie.

Harold avait un drôle de pincement au cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Pourquoi se sentait-il bizarre ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas eu envie de la laisser partir ? Il avait pourtant exprimé le désir de vouloir rester seul pour régler ses problèmes ! Ou alors était-ce à cause de sa raison personnelle qui le dévastait de l'intérieur, mais dont il avait tout fait pour ne pas inquiéter davantage Valéria ? Haussant les épaules, il préféra chasser cette raison de son esprit, puis il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. A l'hôpital, il avait vu la date avec l'année actuelle. 2016. Comprenant que beaucoup trop de temps s'était écoulé, il lui fallait trouver des infos sur les vikings, qu'il sache ce qu'était devenu son peuple au cours du temps. Et où trouver ce genre d'infos ? Dans des livres. Et ça tombait bien, parce qu'une bibliothèque se trouvait juste à l'angle de la rue.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il était bien content d'être au chaud plutôt que dehors. La bibliothécaire lui adressa un sourire et un bonjour amical, puis elle haussa un sourcil en voyant sa tenue. Ignorant son regard, Harold s'approcha du comptoir pour formuler sa requête.

\- Bonjour. Dites-moi, est ce que vous avez des livres sur tout ce qui concerne l'époque vikings ?

\- Bien sûr, monsieur. Sur la rangée tout à gauche, vous trouverez tout ce qui concerne votre domaine de recherche. Mais avant, je vous demanderais d'inscrire votre nom et votre prénom, ainsi que la date et l'heure de votre visite.

\- d'accord.

Avec l'aide de la pendule numérique qui se trouvait à coté, c'était facile pour lui de remplir la feuille. Il inscrit « Harold Haddock » et s'en alla dans le rayonnage correspondant à ses recherches, après avoir adressé un léger sourire à la dame qui le lui rendit avant de retourner à son travail. Il ne perdit pas de temps et trouva rapidement le secteur recherché. En voyant les rangées de livres, il ne savait déjà plus où donner de la tête. Il pensa à son ami Varek, qui était un grand adorateur de la littérature.

\- _Varek... si tu étais là, t'aurais déjà trouvé ce que je cherche..._

Penser à lui l'attrista, surtout qu'Harold se rappelait parfaitement ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Pour oublier sa peine, il chercha le plus de livres liés à ses recherches et au final, il se retrouva avec une dizaine de livres dans les bras. Il s'installa ensuite à table et commença à lire.

oO*Oo

Quand Valéria était rentrée dans sa voiture, elle avait posé son sac sur le siège du côté passager et n'avait pas traîné pour démarrer la voiture et rentrer chez elle. Elle avait du travail à faire et ça l'aiderait à oublier ce garçon. Durant tout le trajet, et même quand elle se gara devant chez elle, elle ne remarqua même pas que le dossier d'Harold était toujours dans sa voiture. Elle passa la porte, ôta son manteau qu'elle jeta sur le canapé, puis elle monta se laver les dents, se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, et attaqua tout de suite la paperasse administrative tout en se forçant de ne pas penser à Harold. Durant toute l'après-midi, ça avait marché. Et en plein travail, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Elle descendit ouvrir et Cami lui adressa un sourire.

\- Salut Val !

\- Salut Cami. Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

\- D'habitude, je n'ai pas de raisons particulière pour vouloir voir ma copine, mais là, si. Je suis venue te rapporter ceci.

Elle lui tendit son portable, ce qui étonna Valéria. Comment ça se fait que ce soit Cami qui l'ait ?! Elle l'avait pourtant mis dans la poche de son manteau !

\- Où tu l'as trouvé ?

\- C'est Chris qui l'a trouvé. D'après lui, tu as du le perdre quand t'es venue manger ce midi au restaurant. Il l'a récupéré et quand je suis passé le voir, il m'a demandé de te le remettre.

\- Ah. Merci.

\- Et il m'a dit un autre truc. Il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas venue seule ce midi. souriait-elle

\- Ah. Quel bavard celui-là. grommela-t-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel

\- Tu étais avec qui ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé

\- Tu ne vas pas me croire. J'étais avec le gars qu'on a retrouvé coincé sous la glace.

Les yeux de Cami s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Valéria esquissa un sourire en coin en voyant la tête de sa meilleure amie. Elle était sure qu'elle ferait cette tête !

\- Sérieux ?! Oh vas-y raconte ! Je veux tout savoir ! Comment tu t'es retrouvée à manger avec lui ?

\- Bah hier soir, il était déjà libéré de la glace et à la demande du médecin, je suis allée à l'hôpital pour voir si je le connaissais.

\- Et c'est le cas ?

\- Non. Je ne l'ai jamais vu nulle part. Mais le truc, c'est qu'il a réagi à ma présence ! Le cardiogramme c'est emballé juste pour quelques secondes !

\- Woh... ! Et après ?

\- Je suis rentrée et je suis retournée le voir ce matin. Et c'est au moment où j'allais partir, qu'il m'a agrippé la main ! Mais pas sauvagement ! C'était plus du genre... « Non, ne t'en va pas ! »

\- Oooh c'est trop mignon ! Et après ? Il a ouvert les yeux et il t'a parlé ?

\- Oui.

\- Et il t'a dit quoi ?

\- Euh...

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rappela d'un truc auquel elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à l'hôpital, et que maintenant, elle trouvait ça curieux et compréhensif vis-à-vis de la réaction d'Harold au restaurant.

\- Val ?

\- Bah en fait, il ma regardée d'un air presque choqué et il a prononcé le prénom d'une autre fille.

\- Aie... il est déjà casé... grimaça Cami

\- Faut croire. Quand on est sortis de l'hôpital, je l'ai emmené manger un morceau et j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus sur lui pour l'aider, et histoire de faire connaissance, mais... il évitait de me regarder et il m'a en quelque sorte gentiment envoyée sur les roses. Je suppose qu'il doit essayer de la retrouver, même si ça risque de poser un problème vu qu'il a dit qu'il ne reconnaissait rien de cette ville.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Selon le docteur, il souffrirait d'amnésie à cause de son séjour sous la glace.

\- Oh le pauvre...

\- Mouais. Y'a juste qu'a espérer qu'il s'en sorte, qu'il retrouve la mémoire et qu'il retrouve cette fille.

\- T'est triste qu'il ait refusé ton aide ?

\- On ne peut pas forcer les autres à accepter de l'aide, Cami. Mais d'un côté... oui, je suis un peu dég.

Valéria se leva du canapé et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer deux mugs de tisane à la pomme et cannelle.

\- Et sinon, lui ? Comment il est ? demanda Cami depuis le salon

\- Alors déjà... il s'appelle Harold, il a 21 ans, des cheveux bruns en bataille, une légère barbe... et des yeux d'un vert hypnotisant. Et pour rectifier ce que j'ai dit, il est plus que « pas mal ».

\- Il est beau, c'est ça ?

Avec un léger rouge aux joues et un petit sourire, Valéria fit oui de la tête pendant qu'elle versait de l'eau chaude dans les mugs. Même qu'elle ne voulait plus trop penser à lui, Valéria était toujours dans le même état quand elle versa les sachets de thé dans l'eau bouillante. Cami souriait de voir ça, constatant que sa meilleure amie avait un léger béguin pour ce garçon. Elle retourna dans le salon avec et Cami continua sa discussion.

\- Merci. Dommage qu'il soit déjà pris, je suis sûr que t'aurais aimé sortir avec lui.

\- C'est un peu tôt pour affirmer ce genre de choses. Alors oui, il est beau, mais en général, j'aime connaitre un peu plus le garçon avant de savoir si je voudrais sortir avec. Et comme il a rien voulu me dire, et que visiblement, il a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, je préfère en rester là et pas me prendre la tête avec lui.

\- Il t'a vraiment rien dit ?

\- Non. Il avait peur que je le prenne pour un fou.

\- Il en avait l'air ?

\- Pas du tout. Il avait juste l'air malheureux et perdu...

Valéria devient songeuse en repensant au regard d'Harold quand il avait vu l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Progressivement, elle devenait triste et Cami s'en aperçut. N'aimant pas voir les gens tristes, elle changea vite de sujet de conversation.

\- Bref. arrêtons de parler de lui. ça te dit d'aller voir un film ?

\- Tu veux aller voir quoi ?

\- C'est toi qui choisis !

\- Ok. Alors on y va. dit-elle en se levant du canapé, suivit de Cami qui était contente de revoir un sourire sur le visage de Valéria.

oO*Oo

Plus les heures passait, plus ses recherches n'avançaient pas. Il n'y avait rien dans ses livres sur la tribu des Hooligans ! Ou du moins des textes qui parlent en particulier du destin de sa tribu. Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, c'était l'histoire des vikings dans sa globalité. Ça le rendait fou de ne pas trouver ce qu'il recherchait! Et pour rien n'arranger, il avait faim. Mais il n'abandonnait pas pour autant. Ignorant sa faim, il resta concentré sur ses lectures, sa tête soutenue par sa main qui agrippait nerveusement ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, il fut interrompu à cause de la bibliothécaire.

\- Monsieur ? Je vais devoir vous demander de sortir.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas fini mes recherches !

\- Je sais bien, mais il faut que...

\- Je ne fais que lire et je ne dérange personne ! Pourquoi vous voulez me mettre dehors ?! demandait-il à bout de nerfs

\- Parce que c'est l'heure de la fermeture, monsieur. Répondait-elle gentiment, quoique surprise et mal à l'aise.

\- Je... oh. Dans ce cas... est-ce que je peux laisser tout ça comme ça et reprendre à l'ouverture demain matin ?

\- Euh... normalement les gens rangent les ouvrages avant de partir monsieur.

Harold était donc contraint d'abandonner ses recherches pour la nuit. Après les avoir rangés, il suivit la bibliothécaire qui ferma la porte à clé et qui s'en alla, le laissant seul, les bras croisés devant la porte pour se tenir chaud. Harold n'avait même pas fait gaffe que c'était déjà le soir. Pourtant, les lampes de la bibliothèque c'étaient allumés à une certaine heure. Que faire maintenant ? Son estomac gargouillait affreusement et son esprit ne lui envoyait que des images de délicieux cheeseburgers. Il bavait d'envie d'en remanger, mais le souvenir de tous ces gens qui le dévisageaient le dissuada d'entrer dans le café-restaurant qui se trouvait en face de lui. En voyant les gens manger de délicieux repas chauds et de copieux sandwichs, il sentait sa faim s'agrandir et devenir pesante. Ça faisait mal d'avoir le ventre qui gargouille. Détournant finalement son regard, il marchait jusqu'à l'hôtel avec l'agréable idée d'être au chaud et de passer une bonne nuit. Il entra dans l'hôtel et s'adressa à l'unique réceptionniste coiffé de longs cheveux noirs.

\- Euh... Bonsoir.

\- Oh, bonsoir monsieur. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais dormir ici.

\- Ah je regrette, monsieur. Ça ne va pas être possible.

\- Mais j'ai de l'argent ! Dit-il en lui montrant ses billets

\- Je vois ça. Mais nous sommes complets.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai... et euh... est ce qu'il y aurait un autre hôtel dans cette ville ?

\- Oui, deux rues plus loin, mais avec les vacances et le tourisme, les hôtels sont vite complets monsieur. Désolé.

\- Je vois. Merci. Murmura-t-il.

Il sortit lentement du bâtiment. Le réceptionniste s'excusa encore, mais Harold l'ignora et ne l'entendait plus. Harold sentait l'agréable impression d'espoir et de sûreté s'échapper dans l'air glacial. Le revoilà à présent seul dans les rues désertes et enneigées. Que faire maintenant ? Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser cette question ! Ça devenait sérieusement agaçant ! Voulant se protéger du vent, il mit le bonnet et les gants que Valéria lui avait donnés, et entoura bien son cou avec l'écharpe de Valéria qui sentait bon la pêche. Les bras croisés, il marchait le long des rues, essayant de trouver une solution pour cette nuit, mais il n'en trouva pas. Il rejeta de nouveau l'idée de retourner dans le café-restaurant, se disant qu'il ne pourrait rester indéfiniment à l'intérieur et qu'il ne supporterait pas l'idée d'être constamment dévisagé. Non. Harold avait beau réfléchir à tout, il n'avait qu'une envie. Retourner dans cette station, là ou apparemment tout avait commencé, afin de s'y laisser mourir. Il n'avait rien à faire dans cette époque. Surtout sans sa famille et ses amis, ni même...

\- _Ça fait depuis des centaines d'années que je devrais avoir disparu de cette terre. Pourquoi les dieux m'ont-ils gardé en vie durant tout ce temps, puisque je veux déjà repartir... ? Je ne rejoindrais peut être pas le Valhalla, mais au moins, j'arrêterais de souffrir..._ se dit-il

Via un panneau d'informations, Harold trouva la direction menant à la station et marcha jusque-là-bas, dans le froid qui commençait à être de plus en plus présent, accompagné d'une légère tempête de neige.

oO*Oo

Valéria était au volant de sa voiture. Le film s'était terminé il y a une demi-heure et elle avait raccompagné Cami avant de repartir chez elle. De la neige commençait à tomber, et même qu'elle était au chaud, elle avait quand même mit le chauffage et chantait en playback la chanson que la radio diffusait.

 _If I told you what I was  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me_

Ses doigts tapaient sur le volant au rythme de la musique et sa tête bougeait légèrement. Elle aimait cette belle chanson, cette douce et triste musique, et ses paroles possédant un sens émotionnel. Surtout qu'en plus, la chanson lui rappelait un garçon qu'elle essayait d'oublier. Repérant sa petite rue tranquille, elle mit le clignotant et tourna prudemment à cause de la neige, chantant a tut tête cette fois. Et comme c'était le refrain, l'envie d'augmenter le son et de chanter à haute voix était inévitable.

 _I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster  
I've turned into a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger._

Mais à ce moment-là, sa voiture venait de passer sur une fameuse bosse présente sur la route, mais qui était dissimulé par la neige. De ce fait, son sac à main posé sur le siège passager venait de tomber et glisser en dessous du siège.

\- Oh génial... Heureusement que je suis arrivée. Soupira-t-elle blasée d'être coupée dans son élan de chanteuse

La musique continuait de tourner, et le petit choc et la chute de son sac avait suffi à la distraire de la route juste une seconde. Mais au moment où elle regardait de nouveau devant elle, elle vit une mince masse noire marcher sur la route, qui était dos à son champ de vision. Hurlant d'effroi sur le coup, elle appuyait de toutes ses forces son pied contre la pédale de frein. Alerté par la lumière des phares et le bruit des pneus qui freinaient, Harold s'était retourné, et sur le coup de la peur, avait dérapé vers l'arrière, un bras devant son visage. Résultat, il s'était maladroitement cogné le coin de la tête sur le rebord du trottoir.

\- Oh merde…

Le souffle rapide, elle coupa le contact et sortit à toute vitesse de la voiture pour s'agenouiller auprès de lui, ignorant la neige qui leur tomber dessus.

\- Hé ! Monsieur ?! ça va ?! Vous m'entendez ?! Oh là, là... pourvu que je l'ai pas... Harold ?!

Malgré qu'elle était surprise que ce soit lui, elle l'entendait faiblement gémir derrière son cache-nez, ce qui la rassura sur ses craintes et la fit sourire.

\- Ouf... il est vivant. Mais il est gelé le pauvre... vite, mon portable... mince ! Plus de batterie ! Raté pour les secours...

Une idée lui venait alors en tête. Traîner Harold jusqu'à l'intérieur. Mais d'abord, elle devait se garer et récupérer son sac. Elle ne perdit alors pas de temps.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je me dépêche ! Ne bouge pas ! Enfin, je sais que tu ne risques pas de bouger, mais je vais revenir quoi qu'il arrive ! Le rassura-t-elle alors qu'il était à moitié dans les vapes.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle s'était garée vite fait, elle avait récupéré son sac et avait refermé sa voiture avant de retourner auprès d'Harold. Mais le plus difficile serait de le traîner jusqu'à l'intérieur ! Car même si elle n'était pas du genre fragile, c'était tout de même une femme. Et traîner un homme était loin d'être une chose facile en plus d'être peu habituel. Heureusement que son quartier était tranquille. Personne ne semblait être à la fenêtre et ne semblait avoir entendu l'accident. Faut dire que vu l'heure, tout le monde devait dormir. Logiquement. Se donnant le maximum de courage, elle l'attrapa en dessous des épaules et le traîna le long de la petite allée en serrant les dents. Prenant garde à ne pas lui cogner la tête contre les trois marches menant au petit préau, elle arriva enfin à lui faire passer la porte qu'elle se hâta de vite refermer. Reprenant un instant son souffle, elle le traîna ensuite sur le petit tapis posé devant la cheminée. Elle l'alluma avec plusieurs allumettes, puis elle s'occupa de faire revenir Harold à lui tout en enlevant le plus de neige collée à sa combinaison.

\- Hé, Harold ? Tu m'entends ? c'est moi ! Val ! Eh ho ? Oh le pauvre, il est complètement gelé...

Sans plus tarder, elle ôta le bonnet qu'il portait et qui était complètement recouvert de neige, tout comme son écharpe et ses gants. Elle ôta ensuite son propre manteau qu'elle disposa sur lui comme une couverture, et avec son pull à col roulé couleur moutarde, elle le disposa délicatement sous sa tête pour lui faire un petit oreiller. Elle se retrouva en débardeur noire, les épaules et les bras à l'air, mais elle s'en fichait. Le feu dans la cheminée s'intensifiait et la chaleur commençait enfin à se propager, mais Harold était loin d'être tiré d'affaire. Valéria frotta ses propres mains à toute vitesse pour les chauffer et les appliquer sur les joues d'Harold. Elle fit ça plusieurs fois, puis elle s'occupa de ses mains en les massant dans les siennes pour les réchauffer. Progressivement, Harold semblait se détendre et ne plus souffrir du froid, ce qui rassurait sa sauveuse.

Elle se posait encore une fois quelques question sur lui, du genre... qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dehors en pleine tempête ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à l'hôtel ? Dans ses pensées, elle le regardait avec espoir qu'il ouvre les yeux, tout en écartant les quelques mèches brune qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Tiré d'affaire, mais épuisé, Harold ouvrit faiblement les yeux et constata qu'il n'était plus dehors dans ce froid hivernal, mais au chaud devant un bon feu de cheminée. Et que devant lui, se tenait Valéria qui lui adressait un sourire réconfortant. Harold nota quand même, ou enfin, que cette fille avait une beauté naturelle, et avec l'éclat du feu dans ses cheveux châtain-roux, ça la rendait encore plus jolie.

\- Valéria... murmura-t-il d'une voix faible

\- Tout va bien Harold. Tu es en sécurité.

\- Je... qu'est ce qui s'est passé... ?

\- Bah... J'ai failli te rentrer dedans avec ma voiture, mais je te rassure, tu n'as rien. Juste un léger coup à la tempe que je vais soigner dans un instant. Mais comme j'avais plus de batterie sur mon portable, je n'ai pas pu appeler les secours. Alors je t'ai amené chez moi. expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ah...

D'un côté, il était content de ne pas être de nouveau à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas trop aimé l'ambiance qui y régnait, même si ces gens lui avaient aussi sauvé la vie. Et d'un côté, l'envie d'en finir avec la vie l'avait complètement quitté quand il vit Valéria lui sourire et prendre soin de lui.

\- Et euh... A part ton état actuel, est ce que tout va bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Je dois appeler l'hôpital ?

\- Non, non, je vais bien...

\- D'accord. Et euh... est-ce que je dois contacter Verika ? Osa-t-elle demander

\- Ça ne servirait à rien... elle n'est plus la... avoua-t-il d'une voix faible et triste

Valéria avait de la peine pour lui et elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus à ce sujet. Du moins pour ce soir. Harold se mit à frissonner et elle le recouvrit vite d'un plaid qui était posé sur le canapé.

\- Voilà. Sois tranquille, Harold. Je veillerais sur toi. Je vais aller chercher de quoi soigner ta plaie. Je reviens.

\- Mmh, mmh... murmurait-il d'une voix faible

Il l'entendait monter à l'étage. Dans son esprit alourdi par une furieuse envie de dormir, la pensée d'une personne qui offrait davantage son aide à quelqu'un qui l'avait plus ou moins remballé le rendait perplexe. Mais il se sentait également reconnaissant. Mais n'ayant plus la force de penser où de réagir, Harold sombra dans un profond sommeil, bercé par la douce chaleur du feu et de ses couvertures. Malgré son cœur et son âme en peine, il se sentait bien là. Il était à l'abri pour cette nuit, mais demain, tout sera différent. Une solution lui viendra peut-être durant son sommeil.

Valéria était redescendue avec le matériel médical, mais en voyant Harold paisiblement endormi, tout comme à l'hôpital, son sourire s'étira avec douceur. Avec ce qu'il venait de vivre, il en avait bien besoin. Et elle était contente qu'il soit toujours en vie, parce qu'elle s'en serait a jamais voulu d'avoir accidentellement ôté la vie d'un pauvre malheureux. S'agenouillant auprès de lui, elle soigna la plaie avec rapidité, efficacité et discrétion. Harold ne s'était même pas réveillé et Valéria le regarda dormir un court instant, n'éprouvant aucune rancœur à son égard. Juste de la peine qu'il soit seul et que l'espoir de retrouver cette fille soit envolé. Osant lui donner une légère caresse affectueuse sur la joue comme pour lui dire bonne nuit et le rassurer, elle se releva pour ranger le matériel, manger un morceau et aller dormir.

Mais dormir où ? Dans sa chambre, ou sur le canapé afin de ne pas le laisser tout seul ? S'il lui arrivait un état secondaire et tardif à cause de sa chute, elle le verrait aussitôt et pourrait contacter les secours. Sa décision prise, elle mit son portable à charger et s'installa confortablement dans son canapé, se blottissant contre les oreillers et sous un autre plaid.


	3. Séparation

**_Salut à tous ! :D alors, alors ? On veut que Valéria sache DÉJÀ la vérité concernant Harold ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle découvrira bientôt la vérité ;) Mais comment, et quelle sera sa réaction ? ça, mystère ! No spoil ! Na ! :p_**

 ** _Alors, l'un des éléments majeurs de ma fic était de vouloir qu'un personnage du passé se retrouve coincé dans le futur et qu'il soit obligé de s'adapter à tout. En écrivant, j'ai trouvé que c'était intéressant d'essayer de me mettre à la place d'Harold quand je voyais tel ou tel objet qui n'exister pas à l'époque viking. :) Et pour m'aider, j'ai en effet regardé pas mal de films qui parle de la cryogénisation, comme Captain America, Forever Young, etc. ;)_**

 ** _Alors c'est vrai qu'être réveillé presque 1000 ans plus tard, ça devrais être encore plus déstabilisant que ce que j'ai écrit. :) Mais bon, en même temps, c'est Harold qui se retrouve dans cette situation. Et à la base, il a plus de sang-froid et de jugeote. Harold, ce n'est pas Rustik ou les jumeaux ! x) eux, ils auraient déjà paniqué et mis la pagaille beaucoup plus vite! x)_**

 ** _Je vous réserve encore bien des surprises et du drama mes chers lecteurs ! :D Et il y aura des PDV narratif via ce que pense Harold, mais aussi Valéria. Pas de soucis la dessus. ;) Et je suis contente de voir que Valéria vous plait ! :D J'espère que mes autres OC vous plairont également tout au long de l'histoire ! ^^ Encore merci pour vos soutiens et vos reviews, bonne lecture et à vendredi ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Séparation

Il y a bien des années, la guerre entre les vikings et les dragons faisait sans cesse rage. Pendant des générations, les vikings ont bravement combattu ces féroces bêtes ailées qui savaient se montrer tout aussi hargneuses qu'eux, et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Un jour, les dragons attaquèrent l'ile de Berk, pillant leur nourriture et saccageant leurs demeures, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois. Et en guise de représailles, les vikings de la tribu des Hooligans, commandés par Stoik la brute, leur rendaient la monnaie de leur pièce en les piégeant ou en les tuant. Parfois, certains dragons réussissaient à s'échapper ou fuyaient les combats, mais pour leur congénères coincés dans les filets des vikings, le destin serait assez funeste. Ils étaient utilisés pour l'entrainement des futurs guerriers, et quand ils devenaient trop vieux, ils étaient exécutés et leur cranes étaient mis en exposition dans le village.

Cette soirée là fut comme bien d'autres. Les dragons attaquèrent le village de toute part, et les villageois ripostaient et contre-attaquaient bravement. Stoik, qui se trouvait chez lui au moment de l'attaque en compagnie d'Alvin, fronça le regard en voyant ces démons attaquer son peuple. Il mit son casque, prit sa hache et sortit de la maison en compagnie de son frère d'armes et meilleur ami. Mais avant de partir, Stoik s'était tourné vers l'intérieur de sa maison, le regard froncé.

\- Les enfants, restez ici ! Ne sortez pas ! C'est un ordre !

\- Oui, papa. Répondit Harold

\- Oui, Stoik. Répondit une autre petite voix.

Stoik referma la porte et les deux guerriers se hâtèrent vers le village. Harold, qui avait tout juste six ans, se tourna vers son amie, Verika. C'était la fille d'Alvin, une petite de cinq ans aux yeux bleu-gris, comme ceux de son père et aux cheveux châtain-roux, raides et mi-longs. Les deux enfants se regardèrent avec un air inquiet, surtout quand ils entendirent les explosions venant de l'extérieur. Harold voulait regarder par la fenêtre mais Verika la retenait en lui tirant la manche.

\- Ne va pas à la fenêtre Harold ! Ils vont te voir !

\- Je suis trop petit. Ils ne vont pas me voir, Verika.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils te voient, moi ! S'ils t'attrapent, je ne veux pas être toute seule !

Son visage d'ordinaire si joyeux devint triste. Harold lui prit sa main et lui adressa un sourire qui rassura la petite.

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais toute seule, Verika. je serai toujours là pour toi. Je te le promets.

\- Moi aussi, Harold.

Il l'entraîna ensuite en dessous de la table avec des feuilles et des crayons. Devant son air curieux, Harold lui exposa son idée.

\- On va se dessiner on train de combattre des dragons, comme si on était à la place de nos papas ! D'accord ?

\- Oh chouette ! Moi, je vais me dessiner avec un arc et je transpercerais un Vipère avec mes flèches ! Et toi ?

\- Moi... je vais me dessiner en train de tuer un Furie Nocturne !

\- Mais on la jamais vu ! Comment tu veux le dessiner si tu ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble ?

\- Euh... c'est vrai. Alors je vais dessiner un Cauchemar Monstrueux. Lui, il est tout aussi fort !

\- Ouais... trop fort ! approuva Verika

Les deux enfants s'allongèrent côte à côte, dessinant avec joie leurs exploits fictifs qui un jour, deviendraient peut être enfin réels. Verika était encore trop jeune, mais elle savait un peu se défendre pour son âge. Mais ce n'était pas trop le cas d'Harold. Lui, il accumulait les catastrophes et les ennuis à son père et au village, à cause de ses idées et ses bêtises. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, mais Verika était l'exception. Et contrairement aux autres comme Astrid et Rustik, Verika ne se moquait pas de la maladresse et des idées d'Harold. Leur dessins étaient enfin finis, mais à ce moment-là, ils entendirent une explosion qui avait retentit vraiment tout près de la maison, et ils entendirent même le cri d'un homme qui hurlait de douleur.

\- Papa ! s'exclama Harold, apeuré

Il sortit de leur cachette et se rua vers la porte. Mais Verika l'interpella, encore cachée sous la table

\- Harold, non ! Stoik a dit ne pas sortir de la maison !

\- J'ai entendu un cri ! si ça se trouve, papa est en danger et il a besoin de moi !

\- Harold ! supplia-t-elle d'une voix apeurée

Mais Harold eut le malheur d'ouvrir la porte. Dans le ciel, il vit un Gronk qui faisait du sur place. C'était donc lui qui était responsable de l'explosion et de la mort du viking qu'Harold voyait allongé face contre terre. Cette vision le terrifia, et encore plus quand le Gronk se mit à voler vers la maison. Harold referma vite la porte et eut à peine le temps de s'écarter que le Gronk avait réussi à ouvrir la porte en fonçant dessus. Harold était allongé par terre, juste à la merci du Gronk qui marchait lentement et qui le regardait d'un air menaçant avec les dents serrées. Verika était encore sous la table, tremblante comme une feuille. Mais dans un élan de courage, elle sortit de sa cachette, empoigna la louche qui était dans la marmite de soupe et fonça vers le Gronk en lui tapant sur le museau avec son ustensile de cuisine !

\- Oust ! Méchant Gronk pas beau ! Va-t'en ! Laisse le tranquille !

Le reptile ne bougeait même pas d'un pouce tellement que les coups de la petite ne lui faisaient rien. Le Gronk tourna son regard vers elle, puis ouvrit sa mâchoire et attrapa la louche afin de la mâcher et de la recracher par terre. Verika regarder d'un air terrifié la louche complètement fichue, puis hurla de terreur quand le dragon se mit à rugir devant son nez ! La petite tomba alors à la renverse et se protégea de ses petit bras, puis elle n'entendit plus rien. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit avec stupeur le dragon à terre, avec une hache plantée dans son crâne. Elle et Harold levèrent les yeux et virent Dagur, le fils d'Osvald l'agréable, qui tenait sa hache sans une once de peur dans le regard. On aurait même dit qu'il souriait ! Il était à peine âgé de 10 ans, mais il avait déjà l'âme d'un guerrier et rien ne lui faisait peur, comme le montre ce qu'il venait de faire. Il retira brutalement sa hache de la tête du Gronk, et du sang se mit à gicler sur le sol et sur la petite qui ne broncha pas tellement elle était encore sous le choc. Dagur s'avança vers elle et l'aida à se relever à l'aide de sa main libre.

\- Tu ne crains plus rien, Verika. Je suis là maintenant.

\- M... merci Dagur...

\- Et j'ai vu ce que tu as fait à ce Gronk. C'était vraiment très courageux. Une vraie guerrière.

Elle se mit à rougir et Dagur esquissa un léger sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers Harold qui se relevait bien évidemment tout seul, le regard encore fixé sur le dragon qui baignait dans son sang. Il leva ensuite son regard vers Dagur qui était plus grand que lui, et qui lui faisait peur rien qu'avec son regard sévère.

\- Je vois que t'en a encore fait qu'à ta tête Harold ! Heureusement que je suis arrivé juste à temps dès que ton père ma demander de venir vous protéger !

\- Je...

\- Comment penses-tu pouvoir protéger quelqu'un si tu le mets aisément en danger ? T'a pensé à Verika ? Bien sûr que non ! le gronda-t-il avec satisfaction

Harold ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser la tête, honteux. Et comme d'habitude, Verika prit courageusement sa défense. Faut dire que Dagur ne lui faisait pas du tout peur.

\- Ne le gronde pas, Dagur ! Il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! Il croyait que...

\- Arrête de... Chut, écoutez ! On entend plus rien... ça doit être fini je pense. Restez là, je vais voir.

Le temps que Dagur sorte vérifier si y'avait encore du danger, avec encore sa hache ensanglantée à la main, Harold s'excusa auprès de Verika pour l'avoir mise en danger. La petite lui prit ses deux mains et lui adressa un tendre sourire pour le rassurer. Harold le lui rendit timidement, heureux qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Il remarqua qu'elle avait un peu de sang sur sa robe verte foncé, mais aussi sur la joue. Avec la manche de sa tunique verte clair, il essuya sa joue ce qui fit sourire la rouquine. Leur attention se reporta ensuite sur Dagur qui referma la porte.

\- Dagur ? fit Verika

\- Y'a encore des dragons dehors. Vaut mieux rester ici. Retournez dessiner, mais restez sages et évitez de faire du bruit ou des bêtises. Surtout toi, Harold ! gronda Dagur avec un certain plaisir

Harold détourna le regard, vexé et honteux de se faire blâmer par quelqu'un comme Dagur. Les deux plus jeunes retournèrent dans leur cachette et Dagur s'asseyait sur la table et nettoya sa hache tout en faisant le guet.

A l'extérieur, les derniers dragons fuyaient l'île à tire d'aile avec des moutons et d'autres animaux entre leurs pattes. Quand ils furent partis, les villageois s'occupèrent sans tarder des dommages causés par ces démons volants. Bon nombres de maisons étaient en flammes et quelques vikings étaient déjà occupés de les éteindre. D'autres aidaient les blessés et ceux qui été privés de leur maison. Quant aux morts... on s'occupa également d'eux. Il y en avait eu beaucoup ce soir-là. Tout ça à cause d'un Cauchemar Monstrueux et d'un homme, qui avait conduit tous ces malheureux droit vers un massacre. Cet homme était le seul survivant du groupe. Il s'agissait d'Alvin. Il était menotté et maintenu par deux vikings. Afin d'être jugé par Stoik qui prit enfin la parole après un court instant de silence.

\- Alvin, tu as désobéi à mes ordres ! Et par ta faute, bon nombre des nôtres sont morts ! Qu'à tu as dire pour ta défense ?

\- Stoik, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait autant de morts ! je pensais qu'on réussirait à en venir à bout à ma manière, mais j'avais tort. Et je regrette de ne pas t'avoir écouté. Je t'en prie Stoik, il faut me croire !

\- Tes excuses et tes regrets sont peut être sincères, mais tu as quand même désobéi aux ordres de ton chef ! Tu es donc déclaré coupable de trahison et condamné à la prison à vie sur l'île des Exilés ! Emmenez-le !

\- Stoik, non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Et ma fille ?! Que va-t-elle devenir sans moi ?! s'exclama Alvin

\- Son sort ne te concerne plus, Alvin. Tu aurais dû penser à elle avant de trahir ton chef. répondit calmement Osvald qui était aux côtés de Stoik

\- Non, attends ! Non… STOIK ! hurla Alvin, fou de rage

Stoik resta de marbre face aux supplices de son ancien meilleur ami.

\- Tu aurais pu le laisser lui dire au revoir, non ? Demanda Gueulfor

Stoik ne répondit pas. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer à son bras droit et à son peuple que sa décision l'attristait, et que la question de Gueulfor l'attristait tout autant. Stoik se contenta donc de détourner le regard vers sa propre maison et le forgeron n'insista pas, devinant aisément que Stoik était attristé et préoccupé par un autre problème. Maintenant qu'Alvin n'était plus là, il fallait discuter du sort de Verika. Du regard, Stoik demanda à Osvald et Gueulfor de l'accompagner, et une fois chez lui, les trois guerriers virent qu'Harold et Verika s'étaient endormis. Dagur avait tellement été occupé de nettoyer sa hache qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient endormis. Il expliqua également la présence d'un Gronk ensanglanté dans la maison, et pendant que Stoik et Gueulfor emmenaient le dragon mort vers l'extérieur, il aida son père à coucher les deux petits à l'étage. Osvald avait pris Harold dans ses bras et Dagur avait pris aisément Verika sur son dos. Ils les couchèrent dans le lit d'Harold, puis ils redescendirent en compagnie des deux autres qui étaient assis à table, l'air songeur.

\- C'est bon. Ils dorment.

\- Merci Osvald.

\- Bon. Maintenant qu'Alvin a été banni, que comptes-tu faire de Verika ? demanda Gueulfor.

\- Vu que son père est accusé de trahison... ça fait d'elle la fille d'un traître. Conclu tristement Osvald

\- Et une orpheline, vu que sa mère est partie peu de temps après sa naissance. Ajouta Stoik

Dagur assistait à la réunion, bras croisés et adossé contre le mur. Il écoutait les adultes parler du sort de Verika et se contentait de ne rien dire. Il aurait très bien pu rester avec Verika et Harold à l'étage, mais son père et ses amis savaient qu'il ne dormirait pas et qu'il écouterait tout. Alors autant qu'il reste parmi eux.

\- C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas la garder sur Berk. Ajouta le chef des Hooligans

\- Comment ça ? Ok, c'est la fille d'un traître, mais la gamine n'y est pour rien ! Pourquoi devrait-elle subir... protesta le forgeron

\- Parce que si elle reste, elle va subir les mauvais regards et les commentaires cruels de ceux qui ont perdu leur famille à cause de son père ! De par ma sentence, elle a déjà perdu son père. Je ne veux pas lui infliger ça en plus. argumenta Stoik d'une voix grave

\- Et où ira-t-elle ?

\- Je peux la prendre avec nous. Proposa Osvald. Là-bas, personne ne la jugera et elle pourra débuter une nouvelle vie.

Intérieurement, Dagur avait de la peine pour Verika et il était quand même dégoûté de son sort. La pauvre avait rien demandé à personne, et la voilà bannie de son île natale, et sans famille ! Mais d'un autre côté, savoir qu'elle allait rester avec lui sur l'île des Parenvrilles le comblait de joie ! Il était amoureux d'elle, et savoir qu'il devait à chaque fois repartir sur son île en la laissant en compagnie de cette crevette maladroite qui parle, ça le rendait furax ! C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette rage qu'il avait décuplé son talent pour le combat et l'envie de combattre des dragons, voir même de les tuer. Il espérait aussi réussir à gagner toute l'attention de la rouquine en se montrant fort et brave.

\- Et Harold ? Vous avez pensé à lui ? C'est sa meilleure amie je vous rappelle ! Enchaîna Gueulfor

\- Avec le temps, il l'oubliera. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors j'espère qu'il comprendra pourquoi j'ai fait ça. répondit Stoik

\- Eh ben. J'aurais jamais cru voir ça. soupira le blond

\- Moi non plus, Gueulfor. Mais je dois faire ce qui est juste pour tout le monde.

\- Je comprends, Stoik... Quand devra-t-elle partir ?

\- En même temps que nous, demain matin. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Répondit Osvald.

\- Tu as raison Osvald.

Stoik leva alors son regard sur Dagur.

\- Dagur. Bien que tu aies tout entendu, tu gardes ces informations pour toi jusque demain matin. Compris ? demanda Stoik.

\- Oui, Stoik.

Dagur affichait une mine contrariée, mais de l'intérieur, il se sentait heureux et luttait contre l'envie de sourire. Après cette discussion, ils s'en allèrent se coucher, le cœur lourd et sans trop avoir sommeil. Mais pas Dagur. Il était le seul à être heureux et il s'était couché avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres ! Il avait trop hâte d'être à demain et de voir la tête de ce pauvre Harold quand sa seule amie s'en irait pour toujours chez les Parenvrilles ! Pour ça, il remercia mille fois Stoik et les dieux dans sa tête.

Le lendemain, Harold et Verika se réveillèrent paisiblement après avoir entendu le coq chanter. Aucun des deux ne se doutait de ce qui allait suivre. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un tendre sourire. Attirés par une bonne odeur de cuisson, ils se levèrent et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. En bas, Stoik était en train de faire cuire du poisson.

\- Bonjour, papa.

\- Bonjour, Stoik.

\- Bonjour les enfants.

Les enfants ne remarquèrent pas sa mauvaise humeur et s'asseyaient à table. Stoik leur servis leur petit déjeuner avec un regard sévère et contrarié, car il devait annoncer une nouvelle qui n'allait pas être facile à dire, ni à entendre pour eux. Il s'asseyait à son tour et entama son petit déjeuner, mais Verika questionna Stoik au sujet de son père.

\- Stoik, il est où papa ?

\- Il est... euh...

\- Il va arriver ?

\- Je... Verika. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Verika reposa sa fourchette et fixa de ses grands yeux étonnés le chef qui se sentait mal en croisant le regard de la petite.

\- Voila. Hier soir, pendant qu'on combattait les dragons, ton père... a fait quelque chose de mal. De très mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il a désobéit à mes ordres. Et à cause de lui, plusieurs personnes ont rejoint les dieux.

\- Oh non... murmura Harold

\- Je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. J'ai donc dû prendre une décision.

\- Laquelle... ? demanda-t-elle avec crainte

Stoik prit alors une profonde inspiration.

\- J'ai dû le bannir de l'île.

\- QUOI ?! s'exclama Verika

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de la petite, qui fronça le regard en criant contre son chef.

\- Nan, vous mentez ! Je... je veux voir mon papa !

\- Tu ne peux pas, Verika. il est déjà loin d'ici.

\- Mais... je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?!

Folle de rage, elle lui balança son poisson à la figure. Harold serra les dents face à son geste et au fait que Stoik demeurer immobile avec le poisson à moitié collé sur la figure. Même lui n'aurait jamais osé faire ça à son père !

\- Je vous déteste ! A cause de vous, je n'ai plus de papa ! Vous n'êtes qu'un gros méchant !

En entendant ce mot, Stoik perdit sa patience et son calme. Fronçant le regard, il retira le poisson de son visage et fixa sévèrement Verika qui ne cessait de le défier du regard.

\- Méchant ? Si j'étais aussi méchant que ça, ton père serait déjà mort ! Je l'ai juste banni, Verika. Estime-toi heureuse que je ne sois pas allé plus loin !

\- Je m'en fiche ! vous êtes méchant quand même ! A cause de vous je... je suis toute seule ! protesta-t-elle en larme

\- Tu ne resteras pas toute seule, Verika. Des gens s'occuperont de toi.

\- Qui ça ? Gueulfor ?

\- Non.

\- Vous ?

\- Non plus. C'est Osvald qui veillera sur toi à la place de ton père.

\- Osvald ? Mais... ça veut dire quoi ?

Elle n'était pas sur de comprendre, mais Harold avait une petite idée de ce que ça voulait dire et ça le terrifiait. Après avoir bu une gorgée, Stoik avoua enfin la seconde partie de la nouvelle.

\- Ça veut dire que tu pars avec eux sur l'ile des traîtres. A jamais.

\- QUOI ?! s'exclama-t-elle à nouveau, totalement abasourdie

Partir... pour toujours ? Ce qui voudrait dire... ne plus jamais revoir son ile natale, ni ses amis, ni Harold ?! Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais Stoik prit soin de ne pas se montrer sensible à ses larmes.

\- Mais pourquoi je dois partir ?! Je n'ai rien fait !

\- C'est comme ça, Verika. A cause de ton père, tu es devenue la fille d'un traitre. Je ne peux donc pas te garder sur Berk. Alors plutôt que de te bannir aussi, Osvald c'est proposer pour s'occuper de toi. Tu partiras avec lui dans quelques minutes.

Verika se leva de table, le regard encore plus sévère !

\- Pas question, je refuse ! Je veux rester ici avec Harold !

\- IL SUFFIT ! s'exclama Stoik, à bout de nerfs

Stoik se leva de table et attrapa la gamine par le bras, non sans trop lui faire de mal.

\- NAN ! LACHEZ MOI ! protesta-t-elle en se débattant

\- Verika, calme-toi ! Cette décision est ce qui y'a de mieux pour toi !

\- MENTEUR ! C'EST CE QUI Y'A DE MIEUX POUR VOUS ! VOUS VOUS EN FICHEZ DE…

Stoik lui donna une baffe qui la calma direct. La joue rouge et douloureuse, elle fondit en larme et Stoik la prit dans ses bras. Sans adresser un regard à son fils qui c'était levé, mais qui n'avait rien tenté envers son père, Stoik quitta la maison et se dirigea calmement vers les quais, là où les navires des Parenvrilles étaient amarrés, et là ou tout le village les attendait. Harold couru après son père qui marchait plutôt vite, et quand tout le monde vit la petite en larmes, ils eurent de la peine pour elle, mais c'était la règle. Même s'ils étaient innocents, les enfants des traitres comme Alvin ne pouvaient plus rester au village. Leur vie deviendrait un enfer, alors valait mieux pour la gamine qu'elle s'en aille et qu'elle commence une nouvelle vie. De plus, elle s'en allait avec Osvald l'agréable. Un homme gentil, juste et pacifiste. Elle serait donc entre de bonnes mains. Osvald attendait devant son bateau en compagnie de son fils qui faisait exprès d'afficher un visage neutre, tout comme la plupart des Berkiens. Stoik s'apprêtait à transférer calmement Verika dans les bras d'Osvald, mais la petite se remit à se débattre.

\- NAAAN ! JE NE VEUX PAS PARTIR !

\- Verika. Calme-toi. conseilla Osvald

\- JE VOUS EN PRIE ! JE VEUX RESTER AVEC VOUS !

En la voyant s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à la barde et à la tunique de Stoik, les villageois ressentaient de plus en plus de peine pour elle, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. La loi, c'est la loi. Ses amis n'avaient pas envie qu'elle s'en aille, mais eux non plus ne pouvaient rien faire. Stoik parvient enfin à la faire lâcher prise, et même si elle se débattait dans les bras d'Osvald, elle continuait de crier et de pleurer. Surtout en voyant Harold qui la regardait avec de grands yeux larmoyant.

\- HAROLD ! AIDE-MOI ! NE LES LAISSE PAS M'EMMENER !

Harold voulait répondre et réagir, mais en croisant le regard de son peuple, de la bande d'Astrid et celui de son père, il se sentit encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était et il baissa la tête. Dagur esquissa alors un grand sourire en coin. De toute façon, tout le monde avec le regard fixé sur Verika et Harold, alors il pouvait se permettre de sourire.

\- HAROLD ! TU M'AS PROMIS ! supplia-t-elle de plus belle alors qu'il ne faisait rien.

Il se rappelait en effet de sa promesse faite la veille. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un garçon comme lui pouvait faire, seul contre tous ? Il savait que son père ne changerait pas d'avis. Et ce qu'était Verika... même les dieux ne pourrait le changer. Elle devait partir, et pour ne pas souffrir davantage de cette injustice, il se résigna à ne rien dire, ni faire. Que ses amis ne fassent rien, c'était une chose qu'elle avait du mal à accepter. Mais là, en voyant son meilleur ami agir ainsi, Verika avait cessé de se débattre.

\- Ha… Harold... ? dit-elle, les yeux rouges et pleins de larmes

Mais le petit garçon ne répondit même pas, et ne dénia lever son regard. Grossière erreur, même pour un enfant de son âge. A ce jour, aux yeux de Verika, Harold était un lâche qui n'avait pas osé défier son père et son village pour la défendre, alors que depuis toujours, c'est elle qui l'avait toujours défendu. Et voilà le résultat. Le jour où elle avait le plus besoin de lui, il n'était pas là pour elle. Elle demeura calme quand Osvald l'emmena sur son navire et elle ne tourna pas une seule fois son regard vers ses anciens amis, peuple, chef et meilleur ami. Après des derniers au revoir, les navires prirent le large et les Berkiens rentrèrent progressivement chez eux. Quand la bande d'Astrid passa près d'Harold qui avait les joues plein de larmes, il se fit quand même traiter de gros bébé, de pleurnichard et de faible, même si peu d'entre eux comprenait sa douleur. Il restait là à fixer les navires qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus, et bien que son père lui ait demandé de venir, il ne bougeait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à partir des quais. Mais dans un surplus de chagrin, Harold courut vers le rebord et cria avec toute la force de son chagrin.

\- VERIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Ve... Verika... sanglota-t-il

\- Harold. Viens. Insista gentiment son père en osant poser sa main sur sa frêle épaule.

\- LACHE MOI ! s'exclama-t-il en repoussant sa main

Harold se tourna vers son père et le foudroya du regard, tout comme Verika l'avait fait plus tôt. Jamais Stoik n'avait vu son fils aussi en colère.

\- TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! JE TE DETESTE !

Il s'en alla en courant, les larmes aux yeux, laissant son père seul sur les quais. Stoik soupira tristement puis regarda une dernière fois les navires avant de retourner au village. De là où elle était, Verika n'avait pas entendu l'appel de détresse d'Harold. Ou peut-être que si, mais elle s'en fichait. A partir de maintenant, elle ne devait plus se préoccuper de Berk et de ces habitant. Elle était à présent une Parenvrille. Ou du moins, elle en sera une quand elle mettra les pieds là-bas. Ayant un peu le mal de mer, elle s'asseyait par terre et replia ses jambes vers elle. Dagur alla la rejoindre et s'asseyait à ses côtés.

\- Ça va passer. Aussi bien le mal de mer que ce que tu ressens.

\- Je sais. Dis Dagur...

\- Mmh ?

\- Est-ce que... tu m'abandonneras un jour, toi aussi ?

\- Comme Harold la fait ? Je...

\- Ne prononce pas son nom. Je ne veux plus jamais l'entendre. Exigea-t-elle sans regarder Dagur dans les yeux.

\- D'accord. Et pour te répondre, non, je ne t'abandonnerais pas comme... l'autre. Je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Je n'aime pas les promesses. Personne ne les tient... maugréa-t-elle

\- Moi si. Regarde.

Elle leva le regard et elle vit Dagur s'emparer d'une dague. Il se taillada la paume de la main sans grimacer et Verika le regarda faire, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Dagur serra ensuite son poing et examina le sang qui s'écouler entre ses doigts.

\- Mieux qu'une promesse... je t'en fais le serment.

Impressionnée de ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle, Verika lui souriait en retour. En signe de remerciement, elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Dagur qui continuait de sourire d'un air triomphant.

oO*Oo

Le lendemain, Harold se réveilla apaisé et bien reposé. En ouvrant les yeux, il se rendait compte qu'il était toujours dans ce monde étrange. Lui qui espérait que ce qui était arrivé la veille n'était qu'un cauchemar. Frottant son visage de ses mains pour mieux sortir de son sommeil, une douce odeur de cuisson lui parvenait alors au nez ainsi qu'un léger brouhaha. Il tourna sa tête vers la cuisine pour voir Valéria en train de cuisiner. Quand son regard se posa sur lui, elle lui souriait de la même manière qu'hier soir.

\- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

Il hochait positivement la tête sans rien dire, le regard neutre. Alors qu'elle retournait à ses fourneaux, son regard à lui se posa sur le canapé. Vu le léger désordre dessus, il comprenait qu'elle avait passé la nuit ici et qu'elle avait veillé sur lui. Et maintenant, elle préparait le petit déjeuner en lui adressant un bonjour chaleureux. Cette fille était vraiment gentille. Harold commençait à regretter de l'avoir rejetée au restaurant. Se relevant de sa couchette, il grommelait sur le fait de se sentir encore dans les vapes. En croisant son reflet dans un miroir disposé dans l'entrée, il porta sa main à sa tempe quand il vit un pansement, De la cuisine, Valéria s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. C'est une légère plaie qui disparaitra bien vite. Au pire, t'auras peut être un bleu et une légère bosse. Ça te fait mal ?

\- Non.

\- Ok. Euh... J'ai fait des pancakes. T'aime ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en ai jamais mangé.

\- Oh ? bah tu vas voir. Comme les hamburgers de Chris, c'est tout aussi délicieux ! Surtout avec une bonne cascade de sirop d'érable et du beurre dessus !

Harold s'asseyait donc sur un des tabourets du petit comptoir et la jeune femme servit à chacun une petite assiette de pancakes avec tout ce qu'il fallait dessus et deux mugs de chocolat chaud.

\- Voila. Bon appétit. Souriait-elle en resserrant l'élastique de sa queue de cheval

\- Merci. toi aussi.

Elle ne traina pas pour manger car elle était affamée. Et gourmande. Harold la regardait un instant avant d'attaquer sa propre assiette. C'était toujours la même personne souriante, de bonne humeur et apparemment énergique, vu qu'elle n'avait cessé de s'activer dans sa cuisine rien que pour quelques pancakes. Harold s'empara de sa fourchette et commença à manger. En effet, il trouvait que ce n'était pas mauvais. C'était même très bon ! Mangeant et buvant plus vite qu'elle vu qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, il ne remarqua pas que Valéria le regardait manger tout en esquissant un sourire derrière son mug. Quand il eut fini, il la regarda en train de déposer sa vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Il lui posa alors une question qu'il ne pouvait garder plus longtemps pour lui.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as encore aidé ? demanda-t-il d'un air grave

\- Pourquoi tu me poses encore cette question ? Je n'y ai pas déjà répondu hier ? souriait-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- Oui, mais...

\- Harold. C'est pourtant évident. Je suis celle qui t'a mis en danger. J'aurais peut-être même pu te tuer si je n'avais pas freiné à temps ! Alors... de mon point de vue, c'est normal que je prenne soin de toi. Souriait-elle

\- Ah. Bah... merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

\- De rien.

\- Mais tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu ne t'es pas méfié d'avoir un inconnu chez toi ? Tu n'as pas eu peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver si je m'étais réveillé en pleine nuit ?

\- Quoi ? Peur de toi ? Non. Pas du tout. Même que tu n'as rien voulu me dire sur toi, je sais... ou plutôt je sens, que tu n'es pas dangereux. Et puis si tu avais tenté de me faire du mal, je t'aurais facilement mis hors d'état de nuire. Je sais me défendre. Assurait-elle avec le sourire

\- Tu bluffes.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse une petite démo ? Tes pancakes seront ravis d'être directement en contact avec ta bouche ! Riait-elle

\- Inutile. Je suis convaincu.

Elle exprimait un petit rire en remettant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

\- Tu as assez mangé ?

\- Euh... oui. C'était très bon. Merci.

Elle lui souriait et elle débarrassa le reste de la vaisselle en la mettant directement dans l'évier, puis son visage devient alors soucieux. Maintenant que le petit déjeuner était fini, elle se doutait bien qu'il allait vouloir partir.

\- Ecoute, euh... si tu veux t'en aller, je ne vais pas te retenir. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Mais avant, je voudrais savoir quelque chose.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comment ça se fait que tu étais dehors en pleine tempête hier soir ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas à l'hôtel ?

\- J'y suis allé. Mais c'était complet à cause des vacances et du tourisme.

Les yeux de Valéria s'agrandirent face à sa propre bêtise.

\- Oh pardon Harold, je suis désolée ! J'ai complétement oublié ce détail...

\- C'est rien Valéria. Bon, je vais y aller. Je ne veux pas te déranger davantage.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas, Harold.

\- Quand bien même, il faut que je m'en aille. Encore merci pour tout.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Vu que Verika n'est plus là, tu...

Elle se tut quand Harold tourna son regard vers elle, étonné de l'entendre dire ça.

\- Je... c'est toi qui m'a dit ça hier soir. Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais que je l'appelle mais... tu m'as dit que ça ne servais a rien vu qu'elle n'était plus la... ajouta-t-elle d'un air embarrassé

\- Ah.

\- Et saches que je suis désolée pour... tout ça. Mais si tu acceptes de me faire confiance et de me laisser t'aider, on pourrait sûrement trouver une piste pour la retrouver ? Ou même quelqu'un de sa famille ?

\- Non. Laisse tomber Valéria. Au revoir. dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'obstines à rejeter l'aide des autres ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire ? De quoi as-tu si peur ? s'étonna-t-elle, abasourdie de son entêtement

Harold s'était stoppé. Il ne répondit pas et demeurait silencieux. Mais ses yeux débordaient de larmes. Il luttait contre l'envie de pleurer, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Devant la porte close, il éclata un sanglot et posa sa main contre sa bouche. Valéria ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir autant insisté. Elle se risqua donc à s'approcher de lui.

\- Je... excuse-moi Harold. Je ne voulais pas...

\- C'est rien... ce n'est pas ta faute...

\- Je...

Son regard peiné se posa sur le canapé. Elle osa alors poser ses mains sur son épaule et son dos.

\- Viens, Harold. On va parler.

\- Non...

\- Si. Tu en as besoin.

\- NON ! s'exclama-t-il en la repoussant

Face à ce geste et ce haussement de voix, Valéria s'écarta d'un pas et le fixa sans rien dire, mais Harold ne se gêna pas pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- N'y a-t-il donc aucune limite à ta générosité ? parce que la, je me sens de plus en plus honteux de subir ta gentillesse ! Les gens vont finir par penser que je profite de toi !

\- Personne ne pense ça, Harold. Et moi, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider... je suis comme ça, c'est tout. Se justifia-t-elle, embarrassée

C'était la phrase de trop. Il était à bout de nerfs et mourrait d'envie d'exploser de colère. Mais devant le regard peiné de la jeune fille, il se contenta de sortir de la maison comme une flèche, laissant Valéria totalement perplexe. Elle eut deux secondes de blanc avant de sortir à son tour, rien qu'en débardeur et en jean, et de lui courir après.

\- Harold ! attends ! l'appelait-elle

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Harold !

Malgré la neige, elle avait réussi à le rattraper. Harold remarqua qu'elle était sortie sans rien sur elle mais ne fit pas de remarque. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre.

\- Ecoute. Tu es sur les nerfs à cause de ce que tu as vécu ! C'est normal et je peux le comprendre... mais il n'y pas de honte à recevoir de l'aide !

\- Val. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu n'as pas cessé de te conduire comme la femme la plus serviable du monde !

\- Mais...

\- « Prends mes gants », « Et mon écharpe», « Prends ces billets », « Confies-toi », « Tu me déranges pas », « Voilà des pancakes »... c'est agaçant à la longue ! Et ça me rend dingue ! Je suis dans cette galère et je n'ai rien demandé à personne, moi !

\- Harold... murmura-t-elle, vexée et les yeux brillants

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'aurais préféré mourir durant mon séjour dans la glace ! Tout aurait été plus simple ! si j'étais mort, je serais avec les miens, sans rien devoir à personne et je ne subirais plus cette gêne d'être sans rien !

Il avait exprimé sa colère un peu trop fort et un peu trop méchamment. Valéria tremblait, à moitié à cause du froid et à moitié à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle le fixait silencieusement, les larmes aux yeux, avant de se pincer les lèvres et de repartir vers sa maison. Harold se rendit compte qu'il avait était injuste avec elle et se hâta de la retenir et de s'excuser.

\- Val, excuse-moi, je... Val ! dit-il en lui prenant la main

\- Laisse-moi ! Le repoussa-t-elle d'un geste du bras. Puisque tu rejettes mon aide et ce que je suis, débrouille-toi tout seul puisque c'est ce que tu désires tant !

Elle courut jusque chez elle, puis elle claqua la porte, ferma les verrous et tira les rideaux du salon. Presque dans le noir, elle alluma la lumière du salon et resta plantée la, à sécher ses larmes. Jamais personne ne lui avait reproché d'être gentille, généreuse ni d'avoir la main sur le cœur ! Jamais ! Pour passer ses nerfs, et histoire de ne pas entendre Harold qui viendrait tambouriner à la porte pour s'excuser encore une fois, elle mit ses écouteurs à fond et commença sa vaisselle en frottant les assiettes avec acharnement.

Harold était resté planté devant le trottoir de la maison, et avait vu Valéria tirer les rideaux et allumer la lumière. Mais ne pouvant pas rester sur place, il se remit en route vers la bibliothèque en traînant des pieds. Une heure après, le temps de se repérer et de retrouver son chemin, il arriva à la bibliothèque une heure plus tard. Après avoir de nouveau noté son nom sur la feuille de présence, il retourna dans le rayon ou il avait trouvé tous ses ouvrages. Durant sa lecture, il ne pensait même plus à son coup du sort, ni à ses recherches, mais à Valéria et à la façon dont il lui avait parlé et tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Il le regrettait amèrement.


	4. Un pas en avant

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors pour commencer, je tiens à m'expliquer sur le comportement apparemment inapproprié de Dagur, Verika et Harold à l'époque viking :) en effet, leur attitude ne correspond pas du tout à leur âge. Je peux le comprendre et j'en ai tout à fait conscience. Mais à la base, je voulais que ces trois-là soient plus matures, et qu'ils comprennent plus vite que les autres ce qui se passe dans leur monde, même s'ils sont encore très jeunes. :) Et puis j'avais besoin de les introduire dans l'histoire à un âge très jeune, parce que y'a encore pas mal d'événements qui vont se dérouler durant leur enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte! ;) Et j'avais TROP envie d'intégrer une l'histoire d'amour qui naît et qui fleurit depuis le plus jeune âge. Dans la vraie vie, c'est très rare, mais je trouve ça tellement beau et mignon… :3 tout comme les couples qui restent ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur vie… :3 Mais bref, sachez que cette romance dans cette fic sera très utile pour la suite ! ;)_**

 ** _En ce qui concerne Alvin, la raison de son bannissement m'a été inspirée de ce qu'il a fait dans la série. Voilà :) alors oui, Stoik vous a semblé cruel, tyrannique, injuste…. mais il me fallait encore plus de drama pour ce chapitre x) Mais son comportement peut être justifiable si je dis qu'il était fou de colère que son meilleur ami ai désobéi, qu'il a trahi sa confiance et qu'il a envoyé trop de gens d'un coup rejoindre les dieux ? Sur le coup de la colère, on prend parfois de mauvaises décisions, et là, il a pu réagir trop excessivement :/_**

 ** _Vous m'avez fait rire avec vos théories sur la réincarnation x) mais à ce niveau-là, je ne dirais RIEN ! Je vais laisser vos théories mijoter dans votre esprit jusqu'à ce que vous ayez la réponse ! Mouhahahaha ! Que je suis cruelle ! xDD Bon. Au niveau de l'éventuelle couple Harold-Valéria… je crois que je suis grillée depuis le chapitre 1… x) mais pour ça aussi, vous verrez bien ! :p_**

 ** _Je suis bien contente que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu, et j'espère que ce chapitre qui contient un passage dans le futur et un dans le passé, vous plaira tout autant ! :D encore merci pour vos reviews et vos soutiens ! A vendredi mes poulets! Cocoooooooooooot ! xD_**

* * *

Chapitre 4 - Un pas en avant

Après son acharnement sur sa vaisselle, Valéria n'avait pas cessé de courir dans tous les sens durant toute la journée. Entre sa maison, la paperasse, les coups de fil, le chantier et la station... elle en avait des choses à faire. Mais ça l'aidait à oublier sa colère et ce qui s'était passé ce matin. Quand le soir arriva, la pauvre était littéralement crevée. Elle passa la porte de chez elle et balança d'un air las ses affaires sur le canapé. Elle se fit ensuite chauffer un mug de chocolat et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, appréciant le calme et la chaleur de sa boisson. Son portable se mit soudain à sonner. Même si elle avait envie de ne parler à personne, elle regarda quand même qui l'appelait. C'était sa mère. Ravie d'avoir des nouvelles, mais aussi pour pas inquiéter ses parents qui se trouvaient assez loin, elle décrocha.

\- Allo ?

\- _Allo ma chérie ? C'est maman. ça va ?_

\- Oh, euh... ouais ça va. Je suis dans mon fauteuil avec un chocolat chaud en guise de compagnie.

\- _Bien. Et comment ça se passe avec la station ? Pas trop de problèmes ? Ce n'est pas trop dur ?_

\- Nan. Je suis bien entourée et conseillée mais je pense que quand les premiers clients arriveront, là, ça va être drôle. Ricana-t-elle

\- _Rassures-toi ma chérie. tout va bien se passer. Tu sais comment ça se passe chaque année ? bah ce sera pareil cette année encore !_

\- Je sais maman. et vous ? ça se passe bien vos vacances ?

\- _A merveille ! la croisière est superbe, on s'amuse bien, j'ai déjà un début de bronzage et ton père se régale avec le buffet et la piscine._

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Je suis contente si vous vous amusez bien. Et merci de me donner de vos nouvelles, maman.

\- _C'est normal. Bon, Faut que je te laisse, j'ai un cours d'aqua gym qui va pas tarder. Ton père t'embrasse très fort !_

\- Moi aussi je vous embrasse. à bientôt maman. souriait-elle

\- _A bientôt ma chérie! Je t'appellerai lundi pour savoir comment ça s'est passé. Bisous !_

\- Bisous.

Valéria attendit que sa mère raccroche. Ça lui avait vraiment fait plaisir de l'entendre et de savoir qu'ils s'amusaient bien. Mais se dire que ses parents étaient heureux, lui avaient également fait rappeler que elle, ne l'était pas. Les paroles blessantes d'Harold tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et elle se sentait de nouveau en colère. Elle coupa alors son portable, car elle ne voulait plus parler à quelqu'un d'autre de la soirée, de peur de rejeter sa colère sur ceux qui ne lui avaient rien fait.

oO*Oo

Comme c'était l'heure de fermeture, Harold dût de nouveau ranger ses livres et quitter la bibliothèque. Et comme c'était vendredi soir, ça n'ouvrirait pas avant lundi. S'inquiétant déjà de ce qu'il allait faire durant deux jours, Harold alla trouver refuge au restaurant de Chris. Y'avais pas trop de monde, alors ça allait. Chris le reconnut et lui souhaita la bienvenue.

\- Salut Harold ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Bonsoir Chris. Je voudrais manger un morceau.

\- Bien sûr. Assieds-toi, j'arrive.

Harold s'asseyait au fond du restaurant, là où Valéria et lui avaient mangé ensemble la première fois. Il aurait pu s'asseoir ailleurs, mais il avait envie d'être là. Chris arriva peu de temps après.

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- Euh… Tu as encore des cheeseburgers ? Avec des… frites et du soda ?

\- Oui. Je t'apporte ça dans peu de temps.

Harold hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et attendit que Chris revienne avec sa commande. Pendant ce temps, Harold lisait la carte avec les menus, desserts et boissons. Y'avais beaucoup trop de choix pour lui. Et toutes ces propositions avaient des noms étranges. Même certains ingrédients signalés dans la composition des plats ne lui disaient rien ! Comme la mozzarella. C'était quoi ça ? Harold comprit que s'il voulait survivre et s'adapter dans ce monde, il aurait du boulot ! Chris arriva avec sa commande et l'addition. Mourant de faim, Harold se concentra plus sur son plat que le petit bout de papier. Mais il ne mangeait même pas son repas avec appétit. Valéria lui manquait. Le fait de ne pas être seul lui manquait. Et plein d'autres choses en rapport avec elle. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça. Surtout qu'ils s'étaient à peine rencontrés ! Il se demanda même si elle lui manquait vraiment ou si c'était sa culpabilité à son égard qui lui faisait penser ça. Selon lui, elle lui manquait quand même. Surtout ses sourires.

Rassasié, il s'occupa ensuite de ce bout de papier et essaya de le comprendre. Il sortit l'argent que Valéria lui avait donné et il essaya de trouver le compte juste. Ce n'était pas simple avec tous ces billets ! De son temps, il traitait avec Johann le Négociant, et qu'avec des pièces ou des bricoles conçus de ses mains. Ayant une somme assez proche de la somme demandée, Harold finissait lentement son soda, l'esprit préoccupé par Valéria. Il ne pensait qu'à elle.

\- _Faut que je me fasse pardonner… Mais comment_ _?_ se dit-il

Il se rappela qu'elle raffolait des cheeseburgers. Ou du moins, son appétit à leur égard lui laissait penser ça. Et il avait assez d'argent pour lui en prendre un et le lui ramener. Chris revint à sa table, pour débarrasser et encaisser.

\- Bien mangé ?

\- Oui. Ils sont vraiment excellents. Félicita sincèrement Harold

\- Merci. Si tu le permets, je vais encaisser.

\- Oui, j't'en prie. Est-ce que c'est possible d'en avoir un autre ?

\- T'a encore de la place ? blagua Chris en lui rendant sa monnaie

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi.

\- Ah. Euh... oui, c'est possible. Avec un soda et des frites ? Je t'amène ça. dit-il après avoir eu confirmation

Chris retourna en cuisine et Harold rassembla le compte juste pour sa seconde commande. Il comprenait enfin comment ça marchait. Chris lui donna sa commande dans un sac en papier kraft et encaissa de nouveau. Harold prit le paquet, le remercia et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Chris fit de même, mais une fois dehors, un problème se présenta à Harold. Il neigeait. S'il voulait que Valéria mange son repas chaud, il devait vite être chez elle. Y allait en bus serait une bonne idée, mais il n'y connaissait rien. Il ne savait même pas où le prendre et où il devrait descendre ! Il choisit alors la dernière option. Y aller à pied. Et vu la clémence du temps, il ne traina pas.

Chez elle, Valéria s'était de nouveau calmée, mais la maison avait bien subi son coup de nerfs. Elle en avait profité pour tout ranger ce qui trainait depuis des jours. Assise sur le canapé, elle réfléchissait, le regard fixé sur les flammes de sa cheminée. Elle trouvait cette situation dommage et triste car elle aimait bien la compagnie d'Harold. Mais en réalisant que lui ne semblait pas aimer être avec elle ou avec n'importe qui d'autre, elle ferma ses yeux et soupira longuement. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Intriguée, elle se leva et alla ouvrir. Même si elle avait souhaité ni voir, ni parler à personne. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit en voyant Harold recouvert de neige, grelottant avec un paquet dans les bras. Surtout que ce bougre n'avait pas son cache-nez, son bonnet et ses gants ! Et elle n'avait même pas fait gaffe qu'il s'était mis à neiger ! C'était presque la tempête dehors ! Une bourrasque de neige s'infiltra à moitié chez elle, la faisant frissonner.

\- Whoa la vache ! Rentre vite ! ordonna-t-elle, gelée

\- Avec plaisir... répondait Harold

Valéria referma la porte et se frotta les bras. Harold avait tellement froid qu'il ne sentait presque plus rien. Il était presque figé. Il était heureux d'être enfin au chaud, mais l'ambiance était quand même glacial vu comment Valéria le regardait. Apparemment, elle lui en voulait encore. Ce qui était compréhensif.

\- Bien que je t'aie fait rentrer, je peux savoir ce que tu fais la ? Je croyais que tu voulais être...

\- Je suis venu... pour m'excuser... de m'être mal comporté avec toi... et je t'ai ramené ton souper... mais ton cheeseburger doit être glacé maintenant... s'expliquait-il, bleu de froid

Cette attention lui faisait plaisir. Avec son argent destiné à son usage personnel, il les avait quand même dépensés pour elle, pour quelque chose qu'elle aimait. Et voyant qu'il était recouvert de neige et tremblant de froid, elle n'eut même pas le cœur de se fâcher davantage contre lui, ni de le repousser.

\- C'est rien, ça se réchauffe. En tout cas... merci pour le repas et tes excuses. C'est gentil. Allez viens, rapproche toi du feu.

Harold s'asseyait donc devant la cheminée et Valéria le recouvrit avec un plaid. Elle lui frottait naturellement les bras et les épaules pour qu'il se réchauffe plus vite. En jetant un œil à la fenêtre, elle hallucinait du vent et de la neige qui soufflait et qui s'abattait sur la vitre. Mais en regardant Harold, son regard se fronça.

\- Harold... Comment tu es venu jusqu'ici ?

\- A pied.

\- Quoi ?! A pied depuis le centre-ville ?! Mais... ça doit faire une vingtaine de minute jusqu'à la maison ! Pourquoi t'a pas pris le bus ?!

\- J'y connais rien à ça... se justifia-t-il

\- Mais...

Elle fonça dans ses bras pour l'enlacer, le regard sévère. Ça avait surpris Harold qu'elle fasse ça vu tout ce qu'il lui avait dit comme méchancetés. Elle murmura alors dans son cou et le souffle chaud de sa bouche procura à Harold un étrange frisson et le doux parfum à la pêche de Valéria lui embruma encore une fois les sens.

\- Idiot ! T'imagine s'il t'était arrivé un truc en route ?! Tu aurais pu passer la nuit à l'hôtel et revenir t'excuser avec un petit déjeuner quand le temps se serait calmé !

\- Les hôtels sont complets... t'a oublié ?

\- Je... rhaa zut, c'est vrai... mais t'aurais dû venir quand ce n'était pas la tempête ! Regarde-toi maintenant! Tu es gelé ! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse, les yeux brillants

Elle était toujours dans ses bras. Sa chaleur corporelle tenait Harold bien au chaud et inconsciemment, il l'avait enlacée avec le plaid qui recouvrait ses bras, la gardant ainsi au chaud et prisonnière contre lui.

\- Je devais venir m'excuser, Val. Et ça valait la peine que je traverse une tempête de neige.

\- Quand bien même... t'est un idiot d'avoir pris ce risque... je laisserai la cheminée allumée pour cette nuit. Souriait-elle

\- Tu veux toujours que je reste ici ? s'étonna Harold

\- Ou irais-tu avec toute cette neige et aucun refuge ? Mmh ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Alors voilà qui est réglé. Et puis tu t'es excusé et t'a ramené le souper, ça me suffit pour renouveler mon offre. Et puis ça ne gênera personne puisque mes parents sont en vacances pendant deux semaines. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. maintenant que ça c'est réglé, je vais aller faire réchauffer mon repas au four, y'en aura pas pour longtemps.

Allumant la petite lampe et fermant de nouveau les rideaux pour ne plus voir cette tempête, elle extirpa avec précaution son repas qui n'avait apparemment pas trop souffert de la neige. Mettant le tout sur une grande plaque, elle enfourna tout ça dans le four et dix minutes plus tard, c'était prêt. S'installant de nouveau aux côtés d'Harold, elle mangea avec appétit, invitant Harold à piocher dans son surplus de frites.

\- Hum... qu'est-ce que c'est bon ce truc... soupirait-elle ravie et repue. Encore merci, Harold. Je me suis régalée.

\- Moi aussi. Val ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Je... voudrais te parler d'une chose.

\- Ah ? Quoi donc ?

\- Nos réactions de ce matin m'ont fait réaliser que... même si je le renie, j'ai en effet besoin d'aide.

Valéria l'écoutait attentivement. Elle sentait qu'il allait lui dire quelque chose d'important, alors autant ne pas l'interrompre et rester attentive.

\- Mais comme tu m'as tendu la main pour tellement de choses, j'ai réalisé que c'était idiot de ma part de le refuser, de m'en montrer indigne et de croire que je pouvais me débrouiller seul... J'ai besoin de toi, Val. Si tu veux toujours m'aider, je l'accepterais volontiers.

\- Je... bien sûr que je veux toujours t'aider... souriait-elle, ravie d'entendre ça

\- Merci... et saches aussi que... un jour, je te parlerais de moi et de mon histoire. Mais pour le moment, je ne me sens pas prêt. je pense qu'il me faudra du temps pour l'accepter moi-même.

\- Pas de soucis, Harold. On fera comme tu le sens. Et prends le temps qu'il te faudra.

\- Merci. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Val. Je... je suis désolé de ne pas avoir accepté ton aide plus tôt que ça. Excuse-moi.

\- Tu sais... Après tout ce que tu as vécu, c'est normal de réagir comme ça. Et encore plus si on est amnésique. Alors... ne t'excuse pas. souriait-elle.

Harold lui rendait un sourire sincère qui était empli de gratitude. Aux côtés de Valéria, il se sentait envahi par l'espoir et le réconfort. Avec elle pour lui éclairer le chemin, sa nouvelle vie ne sera peut-être pas si pénible que ça.

\- Bon. Avant d'aller se coucher... passage à la douche obligatoire !

\- Tu insinues quoi ? Que je sens mauvais ?

\- Un peu. Se moqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire

\- Tss. Certainement moins qu'un yak ! pouffa-t-il

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas comparer. Mais si pour demain, tu veux avoir toute tes chances pour tes recherches, une douche bien chaude sera d'une très grande aide. Et ça t'aidera à bien dormir.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Non. Hihi. Aller viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bain et te donner ce qu'il faut.

Avec le sourire, elle l'emmena à l'étage dans une pièce située en face de sa propre chambre. Harold balayait la pièce du regard, tandis qu'elle sortait des serviettes d'un placard. C'était donc dans ce genre de pièce que les humains modernes se lavaient ? Ils avaient vraiment besoin de tout ça ? Chez les vikings, tu te lavais peu et c'était dans un point d'eau !

\- Voila. Le temps que tu te laves, je vais préparer ta chambre et...

\- Ma chambre ? Je ne dors pas sur le canapé ?

\- Pourquoi dormir sur un canapé alors que y'a une chambre d'ami qui sert à personne ?

\- Ah.

\- Je disais donc, je vais rassembler ce qu'il faut dans ta chambre.

\- D'accord. merci.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, laissant le jeune viking face à l'appareil de douche dont il ne connaissait pas du tout le fonctionnement. Avant de se déshabiller, il entra avec sa tenue et sa jambe en métal dans la cabine de douche. Il l'étudia attentivement et pris le pommeau dans ses mains. Il trouvait tout ça vraiment curieux. Dessus, il ne voyait aucun bouton pour l'allumer mais il en vit d'autres avec des couleurs sur l'espèce de boite de commande attachée au mur.

\- Comment ça marche ce truc... ? Bleu, c'est quoi ? froid, je suppose. Et rouge... ça doit être chaud. Donc si je le tourne...

Il tourna le bouton rouge un peu trop vite et de l'eau chaude s'échappa à pleine puissance du pommeau ! Harold poussa un cri de surprise et lâcha le pommeau qui envoya de l'eau dans tous les sens ! Il tenta de tourner le bouton pour l'arrêter mais il glissa sur le sol trempé de la cabine. Valéria, qui avait entendu un cri puis un boum, était vite entrée dans la salle de bain, puis dans la douche et avait enfin réussi à stopper l'eau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... Harold, ça va ?! demanda-t-elle en voyant Harold par terre

\- J'ai glissé, mais ça va... J'ai juste été surpris par la puissance du jet d'eau...

Devant son regard interrogateur, Harold se justifia davantage.

\- Je n'avais pas de douche chez moi. Je ne sais donc pas trop comment ça marche. Et avec la fatigue, j'ai... enfin voilà.

\- T'en fais pas, c'est que de l'eau. Mais la prochaine fois, enferme-toi dans la cabine et tourne le bouton moins fort. Conseilla-t-elle en l'aidant à se redresser.

\- Compris.

La situation actuelle faisait rougir la jeune femme. Elle était assez proche d'Harold, dans la cabine de douche et légèrement trempé. Encore heureux qu'ils avaient leur vêtements, et qu'Harold n'était pas nu quand elle était entré. Pour lui épargner une nouvelle catastrophe, elle bidouilla les boutons de la douche.

\- Voila. J'ai programmé le jet d'eau pour qu'il ne soit pas trop chaud et pour qu'il te tombe directement sur la tête. Ta juste qu'à tourner celui-là pour démarrer et arrêter la douche.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon. Je vais te laisser... ah oui, j'avais oublié de te dire un truc. Mon père a embarqué son shampoing, mais tu peux utiliser le mien. Le parfum est neutre. A tout à l'heure.

Cachant son rougissement derrière ses cheveux roux à moitié trempé, elle sorti une bonne fois pour toute de la pièce. Harold verrouilla la porte pour pouvoir tranquillement ôter ses vêtements sans risquer que Valéria rentre de nouveau et le voit nu. Au final, il avait juste gardé sa prothèse en métal. Il entra dans la douche en refermant la porte coulissante, puis il actionna le bon bouton. De la bonne eau chaude s'extirpa du paumé et tomba directement sur sa tête. Légèrement surpris sur le coup, il ferma ensuite les yeux pour apprécier les bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien...

\- J'en ai marre qu'elle ait raison... ironisa-t-il avec un sourire en coin

Sur le mur carrelé, il y avait une étagère avec un flacon de shampoing. Harold prit la bouteille et versa le produit dans le creux de sa main. Après l'avoir senti, il s'en mit sur les cheveux et se massa la tête puis le corps. Ça sentait bon. Et avec les vapeurs d'eau chaude, c'était enivrant. Une fois sa toilette finie, il resta encore un instant sous le jet d'eau, les yeux fermés. Il ne réfléchissait plus à ses recherches, ni au reste. Il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait savourer pleinement cet instant. Il coupa l'eau et sortit prudemment afin de se sécher avec les serviettes. Il en mit une autour de sa taille, et l'autre sur ses épaules. Il arrangeait de son mieux ses cheveux, ramassa sa tenue et sortit de la pièce.

\- Val ?

\- A ta droite !

Il longea le couloir et la vit dans une chambre simple mais qui était très jolie et confortable. Ça se voyait que sa famille avait les moyens d'avoir du beau mobilier et tout le confort. Valéria était occupée de disposer du linge sur le lit quand elle l'entendit pousser la porte.

\- Alors cette douche ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner

\- Bénéfique. Je me sens mieux. Par contre, je...

\- Ravie de l'entendre. Et... oh.

Elle était surprise de le voir qu'en serviette. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle avait oublié de lui donner un pyjama avant qu'il ne prenne sa douche et elle s'en blâma mentalement. Quelle étourdie. Mais on va dire que le résultat valait le coup. Son regard s'était inévitablement posé sur ses abdos et son torse bien dessiné, et elle sentit comme un frisson parcourir toute son épiderme.

\- Euh... Ouais. Désolée d'avoir oublié de te donner un pyjama. Mais je l'ai mis sur ton lit. Et sur la chaise, je t'ai mis des vêtements neutres qui appartiennent à mon père. Ils seront peut-être un peu trop grand pour toi, mais…

\- C'est génial, Val. Merci encore.

\- De rien. Bon. Bonne nuit Harold.

\- Bonne nuit.

Elle se hâta de sortir de la pièce et Harold se doutait bien du pourquoi. Quand elle fut dans le couloir, elle poussa un long soupir muet puis elle se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Harold, ferma sa porte, posa sa tenue dans un coin de la pièce et enfila son pyjama constitué d'un simple t-shirt blanc à manches courtes et d'un pantalon souple gris foncé. Il examina ensuite la pile de linge sur la chaise et vit un t-shirt noir, un jean et un sous vêtement. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le lit double. Ça avait l'air vraiment douillet. Mais avant d'aller se coucher, Harold retourna farfouiller dans sa tenue pour voir si un objet qu'il avait sur lui avait survécu à ce bond de mille ans, ainsi qu'au fouillage des médecins de l'hôpital. Eh bien oui. Dans une poche secrète de sa combinaison, il en sortit deux parchemins miraculeusement intacts. Les lèvres pincées, il les déplia soigneusement et senti son cœur s'emballait et les larmes envahir ses yeux. Il savait l'effet que ces deux parchemins allait produire. Mais il avait besoin de les voir et de s'assurer qu'il les avait toujours. Il les regarda pendant un court moment, puis ayant les yeux qui piquaient et le sommeil l'emportait petit à petit, il les rangea à leur place, se coucha sans plus tarder et sombra très vite dans un profond sommeil

oO*Oo

Harold était rentré chez lui en courant. Son père ne risquait pas de venir à la maison avant un bon moment et c'est ce que voulait Harold. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait plus voir personne. Sur un meuble du salon, il avait retrouvé les dessins que Verika et lui avaient fait lors de l'attaque des dragons. Il regarda brièvement le sien mais celui de Verika le rendait encore plus triste... Elle s'était dessinée elle et lui, main dans la main, armés et entourés d'un Gronk, d'un Vipère, d'un Braguettaure et d'un Cauchemar Monstrueux qui baignaient dans leur sang sous les yeux des deux petits guerriers qui arboraient des sourires victorieux. Et en bas du dessin, elle avait écrit un petit mot.

 _« Meilleurs amis pour la vie ! Verika. »_

Son cœur se serra davantage. Plus il regardait le dessin, plus les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il courut cette fois vers sa chambre et se coucha sous la couette avec les dessins, et pleura encore, encore et encore.

Dehors, plusieurs villageois avaient entendu des sanglots incessants, mais ils n'avaient pas réagi plus que ça. Ils n'en parlèrent même pas à Stoik quand ils le croisèrent dans le village. Le chef rentra tard chez lui, et ne voyant pas Harold au rez-de-chaussée, il monta à l'étage pour s'assurer de sa présence. Stoik vit une petite masse sous la couette et s'approcha pour voir son fils. Il retira discrètement la couette et poussa un soupir triste quand il vit son petit garçon qui c'était endormi avec des dessins qu'il tenait contre son cœur. Ses joues étaient rouges et bordées de larmes encore visibles. Stoik avait bien conscience de ce qu'il venait d'infliger aux enfants. Mais quand on est le chef d'une tribu, il faut savoir prendre des décisions, même si on sait d'avance qu'elles feront beaucoup de mal. Même qu'Harold lui avait dit qu'il le détestait, Stoik caressa la tête de son fils et retourna en bas.

Le lendemain, Stoik demanda à Harold de descendre, mais Harold refusa de sortir de son lit. Il n'avait plus de goût à rien, même pour un petit garçon de son âge. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il n'avait pas grand-chose, mais sans Verika, c'est comme si on lui avait pris tout ce qu'il avait de précieux et qui le maintenait en vie. Parce que Verika était la seule à le comprendre et à l'aimer comme il était. Mais maintenant... elle était partie. Pour toujours, et avec Dagur. Harold avait bien vu le sourire que Dagur avait exprimé quand Verika avait cessé de l'appeler et de le supplier. Ça lui avait visiblement fait très plaisir de la voir en colère contre Harold et de l'ignorer quand elle fut emmenée sur le bateau. Même si Dagur revenait avec son père et sa tribu dans les années à suivre, Harold savait que Verika ne viendrait pas avec eux puisqu'elle était plus ou moins bannie ou rejetée de Berk. Et les bannis et les rejetés n'ont plus le droit de revenir. Jamais.

En repensant à ce moment-là, Harold n'arrêtait pas de se dire « Pourquoi j'ai rien fait ? » « Pourquoi j'ai rien dit ? » « Je lui avais pourtant promis d'être toujours là pour elle... » Harold s'en voulait d'avoir rien fait, et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie.

\- _Si seulement j'étais aussi fort et courageux comme les autres... j'aurais tenu tête à papa et aux autres. Verika serait sans doute partie, mais elle ne m'aurait pas regardé avec autant de colère..._

Il se remit à pleurer. Mais il en avait justement marre de pleurer et d'être faible ! Il voulait que ça change ! Alors le petit garçon qu'il était sécha ses larmes et prit une grande décision qui allait changer son destin.

Changer, pour ne plus jamais revivre des moments comme ça et perdre ceux auxquels il tenait.

Si du moins il laissait encore son cœur témoigner de l'affection pour quelqu'un d'autre. Harold se leva de son lit, rangea précieusement ses dessins pour pas oublié sa résolution et descendit en bas pour manger un bon morceau de viande. Pour être fort, rien ne vaut de la bonne viande rouge ! Stoik était encore à table et haussa un sourcil quand il vit son fils descendre et s'asseoir à table.

\- Bonjour Harold.

\- B'jour.

Sa voix était sèche. C'était la preuve qu'il lui en voulait toujours. Harold prit un gros morceau de viande et des pommes de terre, et mangea autant qu'il le pouvait sous le regard étonné de son père. Mais Stoik n'était pas un père aussi cruel et méchant. De bonne humeur, Stoik lui proposa une idée.

\- Ecoute Harold. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si toi et moi, on allait à la pêche?

\- Non, merci. Aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu de m'entraîner.

\- De t'entraîner ? A quoi ? s'étonna Stoik

\- A manier la hache pour pouvoir combattre les dragons. C'est bien ce que tu attends de moi, non ? rétorqua-t-il

\- Euh... oui, fils. Sage décision. Approuva-t-il même s'il était encore un peu surpris

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa dans le silence, et Stoik regarda son fils prendre dans un tonneau une des armes prévu pour son âge et franchir la porte de la maison sans dire au revoir à son père. Stoik soupira encore une fois avant de finir son repas et sortir à son tour.

Pendant quelques temps, Harold fut le sujet de nouveaux commentaires et moqueries. Tout le monde avait entendu dire que la catastrophe ambulante, la crevette qui parle, le boulet, le faible, le bon à rien ou encore le pleurnichard, voulait s'entrainer pour devenir un grand guerrier. Mais la plupart d'entre eux savaient que ça ne durerait pas, et qu'au moindre obstacle ou gros bobo, il abandonnerait et retournerait pleurnicher chez lui.

Mais au grand étonnement de tous, ce ne fut pas le cas ! Harold progressait à son rythme et faisait preuve de beaucoup moins de maladresse. Il fit même preuve de courage en répondant à Rustik parce qu'il avait encore osé l'insulter et le provoquer, et il lui colla en plus une bonne droite dans la figure. Astrid et les autres de son groupe étaient impressionnés et convaincus. Car un gamin comme Harold, qui tient tête à Rustik, qui arrive à le faire pisser du nez et le faire pleurer comme une fille, c'était un exploit qui remettait en cause certains jugements ! Harold se réjouissait de voir ses progrès porter ses fruits, et ça le motiva pour continuer sur cette voie.

Pendant des années, Harold gagna en force, adresse et respect. Il était vite devenu l'apprenti de Gueulfor car il avait un don pour le forgeage et à 16 ans, il avait intégré avec ses amis les cours dans l'arène afin de devenir officiellement des guerriers du village. Plus les jours passaient, plus les cours les menaient vers la voie de la réussite. Les cours sur le Gronk et le dragon Vipère étaient déjà passés, mais durant un soir où Gueulfor leur contait des histoires, les dragons attaquèrent par surprise ! Le vieux forgeron et le groupe retourna au pas de course vers le village, et chacun des membres du groupe alla à son poste. Harold fila avec Gueulfor à l'armurerie et les autres allèrent à la citerne pour éteindre les éventuels futurs incendies. Ils auraient tous préféré aider les autres pour terrasser les dragons, mais la règle est la règle. Sans l'autorisation du chef et de la doyenne du village, les nouvelles recrues ne pouvaient être autorisées à combattre qu'à la fin de leur formation. Stoik aida ses hommes au niveau des catapultes, mais cette dernière fut vite assiégée par un Cauchemar Monstrueux. Stoik lui régla vite son compte avant de poursuivre les attaques.

Mais contrairement aux autres attaques celle-ci était différente. Les dragons étaient plus nombreux, et plus acharnés pour la destruction. Gueulfor dût même quitter l'armurerie pour aller leur donner un coup de main. Quant à Astrid et au reste du groupe, ils furent vite assaillis par les nombreux feux à éteindre. Soudain, un Gronk et un Vipère crachèrent des boules de feu sur la citerne qui explosa en mille morceaux. Le groupe fut alors pris pour cible, mais sans armes et sans adultes pour les aider, ça allait être difficile de se défendre !

\- ASTRID ! s'exclama Harold depuis l'armurerie

La blonde se tourna, comprenant qu'elle devait vite aller chercher des armes et des boucliers. Elle partit avec Varek et ordonna aux autres de distraire les dragons. Avec l'aide des garçons, elle apporta aux jumeaux des lances et à Rustik une masse à pointes. Quant à Varek, il avait pris une masse lourde, Astrid avait pris une double hache et Harold avait pris une hache simple.

Le moment qu'Harold avait tant attendu, tout comme ses amis, se présenta enfin à lui, au bout de dix ans d'entrainement et d'attente. Celui de pouvoir combattre des dragons aux côtés de ses amis et de pouvoir protéger son peuple, comme un digne guerrier et futur chef. Munis chacun d'un bouclier, ils appliquèrent les leçons de Gueulfor en faisant du bruit avec leurs boucliers. Les deux dragons se retrouvèrent vite étourdis par tout ce tintamarre et avant d'être complétement abasourdi, le Vipère lança ses épines sur le groupe qui se cacha derrière des tonneaux ou un chariot pour les éviter. Mais ils se remirent vite à refaire du bruit, et Harold, qui avait eu le temps de bricoler une arme spéciale, s'empara de son bouclier qui se transforma en une puissante arbalète. Il visa le ventre du Vipère qui s'écrasa au sol et dont Rustik se hâta d'achever l'existence. Quant au Gronk qui se retrouva seul contre six, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête ! Il se mit alors à tirer dans tous les sens et les adolescents esquivèrent au mieux ses tirs de lave. Varek fut mis hors-jeu après que son bouclier fut détruit par un de ses tirs et Astrid en profita pour lancer un bola qui ligota ses pattes. En guise de représailles, le dragon lança ses derniers tirs et Harold profita de la provision d'épines pour les renvoyer vers le Gronk avec son arbalète. Le dragon, toujours ligoté, faisait du surplace et contra l'attaque d'Harold avec sa peau rocailleuse. Harold recommença plusieurs fois et rapidement avec l'aide d'Astrid qui lui donnait les épines, et les jumeaux profitèrent de l'attention du Gronk sur le duo, pour sauter du haut d'un toit afin d'empaler le dragon en plein dans son dos. Sa chute amortit la leur, et ils se chargèrent de l'achever tout en se disputant sur qui l'avait tué en premier.

Légèrement épuisés et essoufflés, ils profitèrent de ce moment de répit et de gloire rien qu'à eux pour reprendre leur souffle et se félicitaient. Harold se tourna vers Astrid et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

\- Merci pour ton aide Astrid...

\- De rien Harold... Ton arbalète-bouclier est une superbe inven... HAROLD ! s'exclama-t-elle

Elle était de nouveau en alerte et son regard azur était de nouveau audacieux. Harold se retourna et vit un Cauchemar Monstrueux apparaitre entre les deux dragons morts ! Il vit ainsi le dragon regarder les reptiles sanguinolents avec colère et se mit à rugir vers le groupe, prêt à venger ses amis.

\- Là, ça se corse... restez vigilants ! ordonna Harold, tout en fixant sévèrement le dragon

Face à ce dragon qui était destiné aux plus valeureux des guerriers, Harold redoubla quand même de courage, tout comme ses camarades. Le groupe allait devoir réunir toutes leurs forces pour le mettre à terre mais ça n'allait pas être simple ! Le dragon de feu portait de puissants coups de queue dès qu'ils essayaient de l'approcher. Tout le monde fut à terre, sauf Astrid qui avait réussi à esquiver l'attaque avec un saut périlleux arrière. La cible la plus proche du dragon étant Rustik, Astrid devait agir vite! Elle trouva l'arme de Varek par terre et le balança de toutes ses forces à la tête du dragon. L'ayant repérée, le Cauchemar Monstrueux lui adressa un regard furieux et lui courut après, tout en crachant des jets de flammes, et la guerrière les esquiva du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Bien qu'elle était terrifiée de se faire courser par un tel dragon, elle resta courageuse. Le dragon réussit toutefois à la coincer et au moment où il allait lui porter le coup de grâce, Stoik sauta à la tête du dragon et l'obligea à engager un duel contre lui. Le dragon, encore plus furax, voulut cracher un jet de flammes à la tête du chef, mais manque de bol, il était à sec, ce qui fit sourire Stoik.

\- T'es à sec ?

Il en profita pour l'assaillir d'uppercuts et de coups de pieds, et l'éloigna d'Astrid qui fut vite aidé par Harold. Le dragon recevait patates sur patates et fut contraint de filer à tire d'aile. Mais la bataille était loin d'être finie. Un long cri strident ressurgit depuis le ciel et tout le monde savait de quoi il s'agissait. Le Furie Nocturne venait enfin d'arriver pour participer à la bataille. Contrairement aux autres dragons, ce dragon ne se montre jamais, ne vole jamais de nourriture et ne rate jamais sa cible ! Personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble et personne n'en a jamais tué un. Beaucoup disent que ce dragon issu de l'union entre la mort et la foudre, est le plus puissant de tous les dragons, et qu'il les commande. Et que parfois, à son bon plaisir, il venait prêter main forte pour les pillages de nourriture en terrorisant les vikings de par sa présence, son cri et ses tirs encore plus destructeurs. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il tira plusieurs salves sur le village mais la dernière fut réservée à un brasier géant qui se trouvait pas loin d'Harold et Astrid. Ils s'étaient bien sûr protégés derrière leurs boucliers, et aperçurent avec effroi la colonne embrasée retomber vers eux.

La colonne tomba sur une maison située près d'eux, et tout le monde détala au plus vite. Mais dans la destruction de la maison, plusieurs débris de bois furent projetés à travers la zone, telle les épines d'un Vipère, et Harold, qui avait eu le temps de pousser Astrid derrière une pile de caisses en bois afin de la mettre à l'abri, reçut un gros morceau de bois dans la jambe gauche. Hurlant de douleur, il s'effondra à terre et regarda sa jambe littéralement transpercée par le bois. Il ne la sentit plus! Il ne pouvait plus la bouger ! Et retirer le bout de bois ? Ce n'était même pas envisageable ! Sauf si on voulait extirper de la chair et tout le reste ! Apeuré, Stoik se rua vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Son regard se posa sur sa blessure puis sur Harold qui venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience à cause de la douleur. Harold ne se réveilla que quelques jours plus tard. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il était chez lui, et la surface douillette et chaude lui indiqua qu'il était dans son lit. Il porta sa main à ses yeux pour les frotter et en s'étirant, il entendit un bruit de ressort.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? Par Thor ! Ma jambe !

Harold se rappela brutalement l'incident ! Il se redressa d'un bond et retira la couette pour voir sa jambe, et là, il fut sous le choc. Il regardait la prothèse en acier que Gueulfor lui avait conçu sans rien dire, la bouche légèrement ouverte et le regard abattu. Les secondes, puis les minutes passèrent, et Harold ne réagissait toujours pas. Puis au bout d'un bon moment, il ferma les yeux et soupira calmement, se disant qu'il aurait pu perdre bien plus qu'une jambe et qu'il avait sauvé la vie de quelqu'un. Et qu'après tout, comme le disait si bien son père... « On est des vikings ! Ça a toujours été un métier à risques ! Ouais. Bah là, c'est bien vrai. Tu parles d'une blessure de guerre ! Ne supportant plus d'être dans son lit, et mourant d'envie de savoir si les autres allait bien, Harold rassembla son courage et essaya de se lever tout seul. Si le fait de tenir debout, ça allait, bah le fait de se déplacer, c'était autre chose.

Harold fit à peine un pas qu'il manqua d'entrer en contact avec le plancher s'il ne c'était pas rattrapé à un des piliers de son lit. Il s'entraina à marcher autour de son lit en s'aidant des piliers, puis jugeant que ça devrait aller jusqu'à la porte, il marcha pas à pas vers elle. Mais à trois pas de la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit et Stoik apparut dans le champ de vision du jeune homme qui avait presque fallait se manger la porte en pleine poire ! En voyant son fils enfin debout, Stoik fut fou de joie !

\- Harold !

\- Euh... salut papa.

Stoik souleva son fils et l'enlaça un peu trop fort, le faisait presque suffoquer contre sa barbe.

\- Aaah ! Par Thor ! tu es enfin réveillé fils !

\- Ouais... mais je ne vais pas tarder à me rendormir si tu m'empêche de respirer... ! suffoqua-t-il

\- Oh pardon.

Il le reposa à terre, et Harold reprit une grande bouffée d'air avant de recroiser le regard heureux de son père. Mais il était tellement content, qu'il se mit à rire et donna une grande claque dans le dos d'Harold qui serra les dents.

\- Haha ! Heureux que tu sois de retour parmi nous, fils !

\- Merci papa...

\- Comment tu te sens ? A part... ça. dit-il en désignant de sa main la prothèse.

\- Oh euh... fatigué, j'ai faim... et pour ça, ça va. Je m'y fais.

\- T'es sûr ? C'est quand même ta jambe que tu...

\- Je sais, papa. Mais ça va, je t'assure. Et puis... c'est un des risques à prendre quand on combat des dragons.

Stoik ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. Il était fier de ce que son fils venait de dire, du courage qu'il voulait montrer malgré la perte d'un membre, ce qui n'était pas rien, même chez les adultes, mais aussi de ce qu'il avait fait avec ses amis le soir de l'attaque. Durant la convalescence de son fils, Stoik avait demandé au reste du groupe de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

\- Et euh... comment vont les autres ? demanda Harold

\- Ils vont très bien. Ils étaient même impatients que tu te réveilles afin de recevoir officiellement leur titre de guerrier du village ! Surtout Rustik ! Haha !

\- Mais euh... pourquoi tu le leur a pas donné durant mon sommeil ?

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas faire la cérémonie sans le dernier membre du groupe, fils. souriait-il

\- Attends... c'est de moi que tu parles ? Je… je suis admis ?

\- Tout à fait. Le village peut être fier d'accueillir des nouvelles recrues comme vous. Bien joué, fils.

\- Merci, papa.

Harold lui adressa un sourire sincère, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis le départ de Verika. Stoik lui rendit son sourire et aida son fils à sortir. Dehors, tout le monde acclama le retour de la dernière recrue de l'entrainement dragons, car eux aussi avaient été mis au courant des exploits du groupe. Stoik fit une rapide annonce, et tout le village les accompagna jusqu'à l'arène, là où se trouvait Gueulfor, Astrid et les autres. Quand ils virent le chef débarquer avec son fils, ils furent fou de joie, et quand le village apparu dans les tribunes, ils furent tous surpris. Harold les mit rapidement au courant avant que son père ne commence son discours. Une fois qu'il eût fini de parler, il prit son épée et déclara à chaque membre du groupe qu'ils étaient officiellement des guerriers du village. Qu'importe la situation, ils avaient tous le droit de se battre au nom du village. Le village se mit à applaudir quand le dernier d'entre eux fut félicité et Stoik imita son peuple, tout en adressant des regards fiers aux jeunes adolescents. Harold voyait que son père ne le lâchait pas du regard, et on voyait bien que Stoik n'avait jamais été aussi fier de son fils.

Cette agréable sensation de bonheur envahissait le cœur d'Harold mais inconsciemment, il se rappela de sa résolution. Il s'était promis voilà déjà 10 ans, de tout faire pour devenir un guerrier fort et respecté, et non redevenir la crevette maladroite qu'il était. Mais cette résolution, il l'avait prise le jour du départ de Verika. Et c'est là qu'il réalisa qu'elle aurait dû être parmi eux si aucun de ses malheurs ne lui était arrivé. Elle se serait probablement tenu aux côtés d'Harold, elle lui aurait souri, elle l'aurait félicité, elle lui aurait pris la main, elle l'aurait enlacé, elle lui aurait déposé un bisou sur la joue, bref... elle aurait fait tout ce qui s'apparentait à de la joie.

Dans sa tête, Harold la voyait clairement faire tout ça. Il n'avait pas repensé à elle depuis son départ, et d'un coup, son visage s'assombrit. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qui l'entourait n'existait plus ou n'avait plus d'importance. Il prit également conscience que depuis dix ans, les Parenvrilles n'était pas revenus à Berk et que personne ne savait ce qu'était devenue Verika. En même temps, qui irait se préoccuper du sort d'une bannie ? Mais un contact chaleureux le sortit de ses pensées et il regarda la cause. C'était Astrid qui avait tendrement enlacés ses doigts entre les siens et qui lui souriait tendrement. Mais son geste signifiait surtout qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit revenu parmi eux, qu'elle était fière de lui, qu'elle lui était reconnaissante et surtout, qu'il lui avait manqué. En la regardant elle, puis sa main, Harold eut un moment de réflexion. Devait-il resserrer l'emprise de sa main sur la sienne... ? Ou la relâcher... ?

Le jour du départ de Verika, il s'était juré de changer, pour justement ne pas perdre encore une fois ceux auxquels il tenait, mais aussi pour ne plus souffrir. Et aux cours de ces dix dernières années, Harold avait laissé Astrid et les autres s'installer dans son cœur. Ils étaient devenus ses amis. Et Astrid... était juste une amie à ses yeux. La seule fille qu'il n'avait jamais aimé... elle était partie. Et Harold s'était mis d'accord avec lui-même pour ne plus jamais aimer une autre fille qu'elle. Car perdre son grand amour, ça fait encore plus mal que le reste.

Pourtant, il avait conscience qu'Astrid semblait éprouver quelque chose, et qu'elle pourrait le rendre heureux. Et vu qu'elle ne le lâchait pas du regard, ça voulait dire une chose. Qu'elle attendait un geste en retour. Même un tout petit. Alors si Harold décidait de serrer en retour sa main et de lui rendre son sourire... ça voudrait dire que quelque chose pourrait naitre entre eux, et que si c'était le cas, qu'il allait davantage s'attacher à elle, et qu'un jour, il pourrait la perdre. Rien qu'à l'idée de souffrir encore au nom de l'amour, Harold sentit son estomac se crisper. Il était sûr de ne pas vouloir revivre ça. Il lâcha donc la main d'Astrid qui fut légèrement étonnée mais Harold se rattrapa tout en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

\- Félicitations, Astrid.

\- Toi aussi, Harold. Félicitations. souriait-elle

En regardant Harold, elle voyait bien qu'il était intérieurement triste. Et elle savait pourquoi. Elle non plus n'avait pas oubliée ce fameux jour. Et c'est en voyant l'éclat de ses yeux, qu'elle comprit qu'Harold ne laisserait jamais le bouclier de son cœur disparaitre pour que quelqu'un d'autre en prenne l'assaut.

La situation actuelle était en quelque sorte assez ironique. Même si Verika n'était plus là, elle était toujours présente.


	5. Nouvelle demeure

**_Salut à tous ! :D Et voilà le dernier chapitre de la fic. Nan, je plaisante ! x) C'est le dernier du mois de juillet ! Je vous retrouverai pour le 2 septembre ! :D d'ici-là, passez de bonnes vacances et amusez-vous bien ! Encore merci à tous et bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 - Nouvelle demeure

Verika s'était endormie sur le bateau et sa tête était toujours appuyée contre l'épaule de Dagur qui ne l'avait pas quitté. L'ile des Parenvrilles étant enfin en vue, Dagur la réveilla gentiment. Avec les autres, il était froid, voir même cruel et sadique, mais avec Verika, il était très différent. Son père rigolait derrière sa grosse barbe couleur châtain clair, amusé de voir comment l'amour peut vous rendre différent.

\- Verika ?

\- Mmmmh... quoi… ? grommela-t-elle

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

\- Ah.

Dagur et elle se relevèrent puis s'approchèrent du rebord du navire pour mieux voir l'île. Verika la regardait avec un regard sévère. C'était donc là qu'elle allait devoir vivre et reconstruire sa vie ?

\- Verika ? fit Osvald

\- Quoi ? dit-elle en se retournant

\- J'aimerais te parler. Dagur ? Tu nous laisse, s'il te plait ?

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie ? rétorqua-t-il

\- Dagur. Insista fermement son père

\- Tss. D'acc.

Dagur s'en alla, laissant son père seul à seul avec la petite qui le regardait sans broncher. Osvald se doutait bien qu'elle ne devait pas être de bonne humeur. Et malgré son grand regard bleu sévère et méfiant, il ne cessait de lui sourire.

\- J'ai vu que tu as dormi durant le voyage. Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui. J'ai plus mal au cœur.

\- Bien. Ecoute... j'ai conscience que tu dois être très en colère vu tout ce qui t'es arrivé. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé pour toi. C'est injuste.

\- …

\- Mais je veux que tu saches aussi, que tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. Et que je veillerai sur toi comme si tu étais ma propre fille.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas votre fille ! Et vous, vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Vous ne le serez jamais ! rétorqua-t-elle

\- Verika. Je n'ai pas l'intention de remplacer Alvin. Et si tu m'as bien écouté, j'ai dit… « comme si tu étais. »

\- Oh. C'est vrai. Pardon…

\- C'est rien.

Il jeta un œil à l'île qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Verika fit de même, l'esprit un peu moins en colère.

\- Je suppose que tu veux savoir comment ça va se passer une fois là-bas ?

\- Oui…

\- Pour commencer, sache que tu auras ta propre chambre. Tu ne manqueras de rien, tu mangeras à table avec moi et Dagur, tu pourras jouer librement dans ta nouvelle maison, mais aussi à l'extérieur. Tu seras sous ma protection, mais aussi sous mon jugement si tu fais des bêtises. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Mais les villageois ? Ils vont savoir qui je suis, non ?

\- Oui. Mais ils ne t'en voudront pas par rapport à ton père, vu que ce qu'il a fait n'a aucun impact sur mon île et mon peuple.

Le visage de Verika s'assombrit de chagrin et baissa la tête, disparaissant derrière un rideau de cheveux roux. Osvald releva doucement son menton et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. La petite ne put retenir ses larmes et s'agrippa aux jambes d'Osvald qui lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Tout ira bien, Verika.

\- Je sais… grâce à vous… merci…

\- De rien.

Elle leva la tête vers son visage barbu et lui adressa un sourire derrière ses grosses larmes. Même qu'elle était très jeune, elle avait quand même conscience que sans Osvald, elle serait seule au monde, abandonnée de tous. Le navire passa enfin la grande arcade en pierre qui menait aux quais intérieurs. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés, Verika oublia sa colère car elle était beaucoup trop fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle n'était jamais venue sur l'île et elle n'en avait entendu parler qu'à travers les récits de Dagur. Elle s'était faite une image de cette puissante forteresse qui a été bâtie par sa famille depuis des siècles, et quand elle vit enfin à quoi elle ressemblait, elle fut émerveillée de voir que c'était mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé ! Le navire entra dans une très grande salle emplie de longs quais et de quelques navires, mais seul le leur et deux d'entre eux entra dans la salle. Les autres s'apprêtaient à rentrer vers les nombreuses autres entrées destinées aux navires. On jeta l'ancre et abaissa la passerelle. Verika voyait du monde qui attendait sur le quai principal et fut légèrement inquiète de leur réaction malgré qu'Osvald lui ait dit que tout irait bien. Le chef devina sa crainte en la voyant jouer nerveusement avec ses mains.

\- Nous sommes arrivés. Je vais te présenter. Tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main

\- Oui…

Elle tendit sa petite main de poupée vers celle rugueuse, mais douce, de son nouveau chef et tuteur. Quelques chuchotements et regards surpris furent lancés à l'égard de la petite qui descendait du navire en tenant la main de leur chef. Verika se cacha presque derrière lui en mordillant nerveusement l'ongle de son petit pouce. Osvald leva la main pour attirer leur attention et réclamer le silence.

\- Votre attention, mes amis ! Je vous présente Verika, la fille d'Alvin. Verika ? Dis leur bonjour.

\- Bonjour… bafouilla-t-elle

En la voyant toute timide et adorable, des sourires naquirent sur le visage des Parenvrilles. Verika était un peu plus rassurée et Osvald continua :

\- Malheureusement, son père ne peut plus s'occuper d'elle. C'est pourquoi je me suis proposé auprès de Stoik pour veiller sur elle. Elle fait partie des nôtres à présent ! Accueillez-la comme il se doit ! souriait-il en portant Verika pour la mettre sur son épaule

La petite fut prise au dépourvu et avait encore un peu peur. Mais en voyant tout le monde l'applaudir, lui sourire et lui souhaiter la bienvenue, un sourire naquit progressivement sur son visage d'ange. Osvald la porta tout le long du chemin qui menait jusqu'à sa demeure, suivi par Dagur. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle avec des yeux émerveillés et curieux. Ils quittèrent le bâtiment des quais pour arriver sur une place qui était entourée par des murailles et des tours de guet. La place servait à gérer les arrivages de marchandises via les quais. Verika voyait du poisson, des fruits, des légumes et toutes sortes de marchandises. En s'éloignant de la place, la route les mena à un croisement qui conduisait soit vers le village aussi grand et animé que celui de Berk, soit vers une grande forteresse qui se trouvait en haut d'une pente bordée de marches et de paliers de pierre. La demeure du chef.

Tout comme la grande salle sur Berk, ce bâtiment faisait office de bâtiment central du village. C'était vraiment magnifique à regarder. Une grande œuvre de l'architecture. La forteresse était vieille et partiellement en bon état, les attaques des dragons ayant du causer de nombreux dégâts au fil du temps. On arrivait à distinguer les rénovations parmi les murs d'origine. La forteresse était rattachée via des ponts de pierres vers la muraille Est. Il y avait plein de fenêtres, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait y avoir beaucoup de pièces à l'intérieur ! Osvald fit alors descendre Verika avec le sourire.

\- Tu vois ? je t'avais dit que tout irait bien. Lui dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil

\- Oui. Euh… Je fais quoi maintenant ?

\- Je dois régler certaines choses. Dagur te fera visiter l'intérieur. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure.

\- D'accord. Souriait-elle

Osvald se tourna vers son fils qui avait les bras croisés et qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Il était pas en colère et souriait légèrement.

\- Je te la confie Dagur. Veille sur elle.

\- Oui, père.

\- Bien. Soyez sages les enfants.

Osvald se dirigea calment vers le village, laissant les enfants aux pieds des marches. Dagur et Verika se regardaient et s'échangèrent un sourire.

\- Alors ? ça te fait quoi d'être ici ?

\- Je suis contente. Et c'est encore mieux que ce que tu m'as raconté.

\- Et encore t'a pas vu l'intérieur ! j'ai plein de choses à te faire voir !

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Surprise ! héhé. Allez viens. lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Tout le long de leur ascension, Verika s'amusait à compter le nombre de marches, mais arrivée à la dernière, elle se mélangea les pinceaux dans ses comptes. Elle allait devoir recommencer, mais plus tard. Elle leva alors le regard vers le haut de la grande double porte en bois et en acier, pour voir un dragon bleu-violet peint sur un grand blason en bois, lui-même fixé dans le mur. Verika le reconnut tout de suite. Un Écrevasse. Le dragon de la tribu des Parenvrilles.

Dagur poussa la moitié de la double porte et Verika fut amenée dans une très grande salle avec trois piliers en bois, disposés de chaque côté de la pièce, entre la porte et le mur du fond. Et au fond, Verika vit le trône d'Osvald. C'était une grande chaise en bois brut, taillée à même le tronc, et plusieurs gravures avaient été faites. Sur le mur, il y avait bon nombre de crânes de dragons qui siégeaient en guise de trophée. Verika les regarda attentivement, essayant de les reconnaitre sans que ça la terrifie. Vipère, Gronk, Braguettaure, Cauchemar Monstrueux, Ebouillantueur, Ailes de la mort, Terreur Terrible, Mille Tonnerres… mais au milieu de tous ces crânes, et juste au-dessus du trône, il y avait un socle vide.

\- Pourquoi y'en a un de vide ? demanda-t-elle étonnée

\- Celui-là… c'est pour le dragon ultime que personne n'a encore jamais réussi à abattre. Le Furie Nocturne.

\- Le Furie Nocturne… Murmura-t-elle

Elle savait que bon nombre de vikings voulaient abattre cette créature infâme et terrifiante. Même… l'autre. Tous voulaient sa mort. Tous en avaient peur.

\- Et ce dragon là… je peux te le garantir que c'est nous qui allons le mettre à terre ! On va le forcer à s'écraser au sol, on va le réduire en pièces et son crâne viendra enfin décorer le mur ! le plus beau des trophées !

\- C'est sûr qu'on sera tranquilles quand il sera plus là. J'espère que vous allez l'avoir. Lui souriait-elle

\- On va l'avoir, Verika. On va l'avoir ! Bref. On continue ?

\- Oui !

De chaque côté de la salle, il y avait une grosse porte en bois qui menait à d'autres pièces, ainsi que des escaliers menant à l'étage. Et sur ces murs, il y avait des portraits de la famille de Dagur peints sur des boucliers. Le dernier qu'elle vit fut celui de Dagur peint aux côtés de son père. Verika fit un compliment pour la ressemblance mais Dagur protesta en disant que ce tableau ne le mettait pas en valeur. Dagur l'emmena à travers toute la forteresse et lui fit tout visiter, sous le regard intrigué mais souriant du personnel. Il était tellement content qu'elle soit là ! Il lui fit voir les cuisines, la salle à manger avec une très grande table en bois disposée au milieu de la pièce, l'armurerie personnelle de sa famille qui regorgeait de toutes sortes d'armes, la grande salle circulaire conçue pour l'entraînement au combat armé et contre les dragons, les cachots destinés aux dragons situés pas loin, puis à l'étage, il lui montra les très nombreuses chambres, dont celle de son père mais qui était fermée à clé, d'autres salles utiles aux résidents de l'étage, et enfin, il conclut par sa propre chambre.

A l'intérieur, c'était grand ! C'était en pierre grise, il y avait une grande cheminée, un très grand lit avec plein de fourrures, des armes, un mannequin d'entraînement, une cible attachée au mur avec des dagues plantées dedans, une petite table, deux chaises, de la nourriture, une grande bassine pour la toilette, un paravent, mais aussi, et encore, des crânes de dragons. Trois, pour être précis. Et sous chaque crâne, il y avait une arme ensanglantée accrochée sur le mur. Devant le regard interrogateur de Verika, Dagur se justifia avec un grand sourire ravi.

\- Ceux que tu as vu en bas, c'est ceux que mon père a réussi à vaincre. Mais ceux-là… c'est moi qui les ai achevés personnellement. Avec une arme différente ! héhé. Celui-là… c'est un Vipère qui a eu cette hache plantée en plein dans le bide ! Ce Gronk a eu la tête coupé avec cette épée alors qu'il venait de s'écraser au sol à cause d'un bola. Quand à celui-là… c'est juste un tout petit Terreur Terrible, mais je l'ai eu de loin rien qu'en lançant ma dague sur lui. Et tu sais où la dague a atterri ?

\- Non ?

\- Dans son cul ! haha ! je me suis tellement marré quand j'ai vu ou ma dague a atterri que j'ai gardé son crâne en souvenir ! haha !

\- Haha ! trop fort, Dagur !

Ça ne la choquait pas de voir ces crânes, ces armes et ce sang, ni de l'entendre jubiler de ses exécutions, ni parler ainsi. Elle connaissait le caractère de Dagur et honnêtement, avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, ça lui changeait les idées et elle riait de bon cœur. Elle se sentait bien et toute sa peine semblait être restée sur Berk. Son estomac se mit à gargouiller. Il devait être pas loin de midi en plus.

\- Dagur ? J'ai faim. On peut aller manger quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'espère qu'il y a du poulet ! dit-il avec enthousiasme

Ils redescendirent en cuisine et les cuisiniers leur servis de quoi satisfaire leur appétit. Ils se régalèrent d'un bon gigot recouvert de sauce, de patates, de pain, de fromage et de fruits. Dagur lui racontait des histoires sur les attaques des dragons durant tout le repas. Une servante lui conseilla gentiment de ne pas trop parler en mangeant sinon il allait s'étouffer. Mais Dagur l'envoya balader et continua de parler, si bien qu'il manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de gigot. Verika prit peur en le voyant devenir rouge et bleu ! L'un des cuisiniers lui donna des tapes dans le dos et Dagur recracha le morceau de nourriture sur la table.

\- Dagur ?! ça va ?!

\- Ouais… juste avalé de travers…

En le revoyant redevenir normal, Verika soupira de soulagement mais elle était en colère contre son ami. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleu sévères et bordés de larmes. Elle tremblait de chagrin et à chaque battement de cils, de grosses larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, et s'énerva contre lui.

\- CRETIN ! QUAND ON TE DONNE UN CONSEIL, ECOUTE LE ! N'EN FAIT PAS QU'A TA TETE !

\- C'est bon, ça arrive de s'étouffer. Et comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien !

\- OUI ! GRACE A LUI ! NON MAIS TU IMAGINES SI TU ETAIS MORT A CAUSE D'UN STUPIDE BOUT DE POULET ?! QU'EST-CE QUE TON PERE SERAIT DEVENU ? ET MOI ?! JE ME SERAIS A NOUVEAU RETROUVEE TOUTE SEULE !

Elle se mit à courir loin des cuisines, et Dagur eut le réflexe de lui courir après jusque dans la salle du trône.

\- Verika, attends ! Je… excuse-moi. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. Promis.

\- J'espère. Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, tout en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. C'est juste que j'suis tellement content que tu sois là ! Et non pas toute seule et chassée de Berk...

\- C'est vrai ? T'est vraiment content que je sois là… ?

\- Oui. Et puis tu sais quoi Verika ?

\- Non ?

\- Franchement, j'aurais préféré que tu sois née Parenvrille plutôt que Berkienne. Regarde ce que ça t'a apporté d'en être une ! T'a tout perdu et tous ceux qui t'aimaient t'ont abandonnée et n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce face à Stoik ! Tss. Les Berkiens sont vraiment des minables ! Si tu étais née Parenvrille, tu n'aurais jamais quitté cette ile, parce que moi, j'aurais su tenir tête à mon père ! Pas comme l'autre crevette froussarde.

\- C'est vrai. Toi au moins, tu oses parler et défier les gens. Dit-elle calmement.

\- Et je défierai quiconque osera s'en prendre à toi. Même si c'est mon père. Je te le promets, Verika.

Elle le regardait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il était vraiment prêt à prendre le risque de défier son père et d'en subir les conséquences… pour elle ? Elle n'en revenait pas, mais elle n'en doutait pas non plus. Contrairement à Harold, les promesses de Dagur étaient sincères. Ça se voyait au fond de ses yeux vert foncé. Et puis après tout, il lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait la protéger.

\- Merci Dagur. Merci… Souriait-elle, émue

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un bisou sur sa joue. Les joues de Dagur devinrent presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux courts et Verika se mit à rire. Son rire résonna dans le grand hall et prenant la main de son ami, elle l'entraîna vers les cuisines pour qu'ils finissent leurs repas. Après leur repas, Dagur emmena Verika dans la salle d'entraînement et il s'amusa à lancer des dagues sur des cibles, faisant applaudir Verika qui finissait de manger sa part de gâteau. Dagur réserva une activité spéciale à son amie. Il avait dessiné la tête d'Harold sur une feuille et l'avait accroché sur la cible. Elle lui demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça et Dagur lui avait répondu que c'était pour qu'elle se venge. La petite accepta et avec l'aide et les conseils de Dagur, elle parvient à lancer une dague dans la cible après plusieurs essais. La dague avait atterri en premier dans les cheveux d'Harold et Verika parvint enfin à viser plus au centre. Peu de temps après, Osvald entra dans la salle.

\- Aaah, vous êtes là. Tout va bien les enfants ? demanda-il avec un sourire

\- Oui, père.

\- Oui, chef.

Osvald fut agréablement surpris. Il se doutait bien qu'en voyant le léger sourire sur le visage de Verika, elle devait se sentir mieux. Certainement grâce à son fils, s'il en jugeait par le dessin troué à cause des dagues encore présentes. Mais il n'en fit pas la remarque et reporta son regard sur Verika.

\- Alors Verika. Dis-moi. Qu'a tu fais depuis mon départ ?

\- Dagur m'a tout fait visiter ! c'est beau et grand ici !

\- Bien. Quoi d'autre ?

\- On a mangé dans les cuisines et après, on est venus s'entraîner. Souriait-elle

\- Bien. Je suis content si tu te sens mieux et si tu t'es bien amusée. Merci Dagur.

\- De rien, père.

\- Et vous ? Vous avez fait quoi ? demanda Verika

\- Oh moi j'ai rempli mes obligations de chef, et je suis passé au marché pour t'acheter un cadeau de bienvenue.

Il lui tendit une belle robe jaune foncée. La petite la regarda avec des yeux et une bouche grande ouverte tellement qu'elle était jolie. Elle osa à peine la toucher pour ne pas la salir puis elle leva son regard vers Osvald qui justifia son achat.

\- Je me suis dit qu'une nouvelle robe te ferait plaisir. La tienne à des taches de sang.

\- Ah euh… c'est vrai. C'est gentil… merci chef. Souriait-elle

\- Vu que tu vas vivre sous mon toit, tu peux m'appeler Osvald.

\- D'accord. Merci, Osvald.

Elle s'agrippa à lui et lui fit un câlin. Osvald exprima un léger rire et caressa les cheveux de la petite. Dagur souriait de la voir souriante et heureuse.

\- Bien. Que dirais-tu de venir voir ta chambre ?

Osvald lui tendit sa main que Verika prit avec le sourire. Dagur les suivis en souriant légèrement. Verika vit enfin sa nouvelle chambre qui se trouvait dans le même couloir que celle de Dagur, et qui était tout aussi grande et confortable ! Verika vit des jouets pour enfant disposés sur un tapis douillet, la cheminée était allumée et la bassine pour le bain était remplie d'eau chaude. Une jeune servante s'y trouvait juste à côté et regardait Verika avec un léger sourire.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Verika

\- C'est une dame qui fera ton lit, t'aidera pour la toilette et rangera ta chambre. Mais pour l'instant, elle va te donner ton bain et t'aider à mettre ta nouvelle robe.

\- Pourquoi je dois prendre mon bain maintenant ? Je ne suis pas sale ! s'étonna-t-elle

\- Parce qu'après, nous sortons tous les trois pour te faire visiter le village. Alors je veux que tu fasses honneur. D'accord ? Souriait-il

\- D'accord ! souriait-elle

\- Bien. On vous laisse. Retrouve-nous dans le hall, Verika.

Osvald referma la porte et Verika s'approcha de la servante qui l'aida pour sa toilette. Durant le bain, elles firent connaissance, la servante complimenta Verika sur ses beaux cheveux, lui demanda si elle voulait une coiffure pour sa sortie, etc… Une fois propre et vêtue de sa belle robe jaune, Verika s'asseyait sur la chaise et se laissa coiffer. La servante lui fit deux nattes et en se voyant si jolie, Verika la remercia en lui faisant un câlin. Avec un léger rire, la servante, prénommée Roze, regarda Verika courir à toute vitesse vers le hall. Elle y retrouva Dagur et Osvald qui était assis sur son imposant siège. En voyant Verika sourire et faire un tour sur elle-même pour faire tourner sa nouvelle robe, il fut stupéfait par sa beauté et sa joie. Intérieurement, lui aussi était très heureux. Ce doux sourire qu'il avait hâte de revoir chaque fois qu'il partait de Berk… et bien là, il le verrait tous les jours.

\- Alors Verika ? Elle te plait à ce que je vois. Souriait Osvald

\- Oh oui ! Elle est trop belle !

\- Bien. Et ta chambre ?

\- Elle est grande et trop belle aussi ! Et Roze est très gentille !

\- J'en suis bien content. Bien. Maintenant que tu es la, il est temps de te faire visiter ton nouveau village.

Verika était tellement contente d'être là, et d'être entourée de personnes si gentilles et qui l'aiment, que ça ne la rendait pas triste d'entendre les gens dire « nouvelle robe », « nouvelle chambre », « nouvelle maison », « nouveau village »…

Tous les trois sortirent de la forteresse et marchèrent à travers les rues du village. Verika marchait aux côtés d'Osvald et de Dagur et ne cessait de sourire et de regarder tout partout, tout en se montrant attentive à ce qu'Osvald lui expliquait. Tout le long du trajet, les villageois saluèrent leur chef et Dagur, mais aussi la petite qui ne décrochait pas son sourire. Beaucoup au village bavardaient entre eux sur sa présence, son malheur, la générosité de leur chef, mais aussi sur la beauté de la petite et sur la possibilité qu'elle et Dagur finissent ensemble. Mais comme Osvald avait pris l'orpheline sous son aile, ils ne savaient pas trop si les enfants étaient comme des amis ou frère et sœur. En blaguant, un des villageois demanda à Dagur s'il était content d'avoir une petite sœur, mais Dagur rétorqua directement ceci avec son fameux sourire en coin.

\- Ce n'est pas ma sœur, c'est mon amie, pigé ? Mais si quelqu'un lui cherche des noises, alors oui, je saurais la défendre comme si c'était ma petite sœur.

Le villageois, amusé de voir Dagur légèrement rougir, ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant naturellement. Le trio s'en alla, laissant les villageois hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire. La visite dura une bonne heure et demie, puis Osvald rentra à la forteresse, mais les enfants restèrent dehors pour s'amuser. Ils pêchèrent, couraient dans les rues pour attraper l'autre, puis affamés, ils rentrèrent chez eux, prirent quelques douceurs en cuisine et les mangèrent dans la chambre de Dagur, tout en discutant de l'avenir de Verika. Dagur lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard et Verika lui avait directement répondu qu'elle voulait tuer les dragons avec lui, et avoir plus de chance d'abattre le Furie Nocturne. Dagur lui demanda également quel genre d'arme elle voulait apprendre à manier. Verika chercha un instant tout en regardant les armes entreposées dans sa chambre, puis elle lui répondit qu'elle aimerait apprendre à en manier plusieurs, mais que son arme favorite serait un arc. Pour pouvoir abattre les dragons à distance et rigoler de l'endroit ou irait se planter la flèche. Dagur éclata de rire face à sa réponse, et Verika se mit à rire aussi. Ils retournèrent dans la salle d'entraînement et Dagur trouva un arc pour enfant. Il le donna à Verika qui le regardait sous tous les angles pendant qu'il cherchait des flèches et des cibles. Dagur lui fit une démonstration et lui donna tous les conseils utiles et Verika s'entraîna à tirer jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Le repas se passa dans la salle à manger qui servait aussi de salle de réception quand y'avait de la visite. Il y eut quelques conversations et quelques instants de calme, puis vint l'heure de se coucher, puisque la petite n'arrivait plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Roze vint la chercher et l'emmena dans sa chambre après avoir dit bonne nuit à Osvald et Dagur. Roze la coucha et lui chanta une berceuse pour l'aider à s'endormir. Epuisée, Verika s'était très vite endormie. Mais au beau milieu de la nuit, Verika fit un cauchemar. Elle rêva de son village incendié par les dragons. Il y faisait sombre, y'avais de l'orage, y'avais du feu partout, tout était à moitié détruit… et là, sur la page, elle vit son père qui se faisait emmener de force sur les navires tout en hurlant auprès de sa fille. Eclatant en sanglots, elle implora Stoik, mais celui-ci l'ignora et ne faisait que la regarder avec colère, les mains sur les hanches, tout comme les villageois présents à ses côtés. Même Astrid et sa bande la regardait méchamment. Verika était seule contre tous. Personne n'était de son côté. Si. Harold était là. Mais il ne bougeait pas et gardait la tête baissée. Soudain, Verika sentit des cordes l'attraper au niveau de la taille pour la trainer vers la mer ensanglantée par les dragons abattus en plein vol. En larmes et terrifiée, elle implorait Harold qui ne bougeait toujours pas, tel une statue, et plus elle appelait à l'aide, plus elle entendait Stoik et le village rire d'une manière diabolique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse sous l'eau…

Verika se réveilla en hurlant et éclata en sanglots tout en hurlant « Papa ! » Les résidents de la forteresse qui étaient les plus près de sa chambre furent réveillés, dont Osvald, Roze et Dagur. Roze entra dans la chambre et prit la petite dans ses bras pour la consoler. Verika continua de pleurer et expliqua son cauchemar, puis finit par se calmer et se rendormir grâce aux bercements de Roze. Osvald et Dagur s'étaient levés et regardaient la servante, ou plutôt la nourrice, consoler la petite. Ils espéraient sincèrement que son chagrin s'atténue au plus vite.

Durant plusieurs mois, Verika se réveilla de la même manière. Et toujours à cause du même cauchemar. Pourtant, ses journées étaient bercées par les rires et les jeux qu'elles faisaient avec Dagur. C'était évident aux yeux d'Osvald. La journée, tout le monde était là pour s'occuper d'elle et pour l'aider à chasser sa peine. Surtout Dagur. Mais la nuit, personne ne pouvait vraiment la protéger des cauchemars. N'en pouvant plus de faire ce cauchemar, Verika avait un jour demandé à Osvald la permission pour aller voir son père, mais ce dernier avait tenu le même discours que Stoik. La loi est la loi. Alvin était un traître, ainsi qu'un détenu de l'ile des Exilés. Et quand on est un exilé, on n'a pas le droit d'avoir des visites. Même si c'est de sa propre famille.

Verika explosa de chagrin et de colère et exigea une nouvelle fois qu'Osvald l'autorise à voir son père ! Après un long soupir très calme, Osvald lui expliqua que si Alvin venait à savoir où elle se trouve, il ferait tout pour s'échapper de prison et la récupérer. Ce qui incluait de commettre d'éventuels crimes et d'entamer une éventuelle guerre. Et s'il se faisait de nouveau attraper, le châtiment serait pire que la prison à vie. Verika l'avait attentivement écouté tout en pleurant, et quand Osvald demanda d'un ton désolé si c'est le destin qu'elle souhaitait pour son père, la gamine n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire non de la tête et d'exprimer son refus à ce qu'il soit tué. Osvald s'excusa de nouveau mais la félicita pour sa compassion envers son père, mais il lui demanda de ne plus demander ce genre de chose et d'éviter d'en parler. La gamine accepta, les larmes aux yeux, et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dagur, qui était caché non loin d'eux entendit la conversation et afficha une mine songeuse quand cette dernière fut conclue.

Toute la journée, Verika n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Elle n'avait rien mangé de ce que Roze lui apportait et ne réagissait pas tant que ça quand on lui parlait. On la laissa donc tranquille jusqu'au soir, mais quand on revint la voir, elle s'était endormie. Mais au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que Verika venait encore une fois de se réveiller en pleurant, Dagur entra dans la chambre et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il en avait marre de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle quand elle était dans cet état la, et que ce soit Roze qui intervienne toujours. Mais cette fois, il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Verika le laissa faire et pleura dans ses bras.

\- J'en peux plus Dagur… je veux plus faire ce cauchemar…

\- Je sais, Verika. Mais t'en fais pas, ça va passer. Calme-toi.

Il colla sa joue contre ses cheveux et la berça lentement. Tout comme avec Roze, Verika arrivait petit à petit à se calmer. Roze et Osvald s'étaient également levés, mais sur ordre du chef qui venait d'entendre son fils, il demanda à Roze de retourner se coucher. Osvald prêta l'oreille, le dos collé contre le mur du couloir.

\- Je… je veux voir mon père, Dagur. Il me manque…

\- Je sais.

\- Mais ton père m'a demandé de ne plus en parler, ni de demander à le voir… Surtout que si papa sait ou je suis, ça pourrait être pire pour tout le monde, même pour lui… Alors si je veux qu'il reste en vie, je n'ai pas le choix que d'obéir à ton père.

\- C'est vrai… tu n'as pas le choix et c'est injuste. Pff. En y réfléchissant, c'est sûr qu'on ne peut rien faire pour le moment. Surtout moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Actuellement, on est des gosses et on n'a pas le pouvoir sur nos décisions. Mais quand on sera adultes, je te promets de t'emmener voir ton père. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

\- Tu ferais ça… ? Pour moi… ? dit-elle en le regardant de ses grands yeux larmoyants.

\- Oui. Ça risque d'être long d'attendre pendant des années, mais un jour, tu le reverras. Je te le promets.

\- Dagur…

Elle le sera dans ses bras, un sourire ému aux lèvres. Dagur esquissa également un sourire et continua de la consoler.

\- Mais en attendant que ce jour arrive, il faudra te montrer forte et t'entraîner tous les jours pour devenir une vraie guerrière et rendre fier ton père. Tu imagines son sourire et sa joie quand il te reverra ?

\- Oh oui, j'imagine… souriait-elle

\- On commencera dès demain. On sera les Parenvrilles les plus forts du village !

\- Ouais !

Osvald esquissa un sourire en entendant ça. C'était bien son fils ! Un vrai guerrier et futur chef qui sait motiver ses troupes ! Le fait que son gamin ait réussi à calmer et redonner de l'espoir à Verika était bien joué. Mais Osvald soupira discrètement. Il savait que les promesses de son fils faites par rapport à Alvin ne se réaliseront jamais. Mais bon, peut-être que Dagur avait menti pour calmer son amie. Et quand bien même, d'ici-là, Osvald et Stoik verront ce que l'avenir leur réserve au sujet d'Alvin. Il haussa un sourcil car il entendit le froissement des draps. Quand il pencha discrètement la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, il vit Dagur et Verika allongés côte à côte dans le lit. Verika s'était endormie et avait son front collé contre celui de Dagur, sa main jointe à la sienne et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dagur souriait aussi et s'endormit peu de temps après. Osvald allongea son sourire en secouant la tête, puis referma discrètement la porte.

La promesse de Dagur avait porté ses fruits. Verika redevenait de plus en plus joyeuse, plus joueuse et plus motivée que jamais à poursuivre son entrainement au combat et à l'arc. Durant les nuits suivante, elle se réveiller mais elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer trop fort. A la place, elle prit une de ses poupées qui avait des cheveux bruns et se recoucha avec. Dans sa tête, elle imaginait que les longs cheveux de la poupée représentaient la grosse barde brune de son père. Et pour qu'il sache qu'elle pensait très fort à lui, elle ferma les yeux et chanta une des berceuses qu'il lui avait chantée depuis le berceau.

 _Le ciel est noir, les collines opales_

 _Quand arrive du nord, une tempête royale_

 _Entends la chanson de sa majesté_

 _De sa cape, il couvre le monde entier_

 _Dors, dors, mon petit, dors_

 _Il secoue ses ailes_

 _Lève les yeux au ciel_

 _Dors, petit ange, dors._

C'est sûr que tout le monde préférait l'entendre chanter plutôt que pleurer. Dagur s'était redressé sur son lit pour mieux entendre Verika et il était sous le charme, car c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait chanter. Osvald était encore dans son lit, et esquissait un sourire à moitié ravi et à moitié triste. Roze était quand même allé la voir mais Verika s'était finalement rendormie, le nez collé dans les cheveux de sa poupée. Plus les semaines passaient, plus ses nuits redevenaient paisibles et elle dut chanter sa chanson moins souvent. L'espoir de revoir son père quand elle serait plus grande l'aidait à affronter et supporter son chagrin.

Trois ans plus tard, Verika avait maintenant 8 ans. Elle grandissait bien, ses cheveux dépassaient ses épaules, elle devenait de plus en plus jolie et de plus en plus habile au combat. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à battre Dagur au combat rapproché, que ce soit avec des armes ou à mains nues, mais à l'arc, elle le dominait complétement ! Durant ses trois années, il y avait eu pas mal d'attaques de dragons dans l'archipel, et quelques unes sur l'ile des Parenvrilles. Lors de la dernière attaque, Osvald avait ordonné à Verika de rester à l'abri dans la forteresse, mais il avait également demandé à Dagur de veiller sur elle au lieu de venir les aider comme il le faisait depuis l'âge de sept ans. Les enfants obéirent, même si l'envie de combattre avec les adultes était plus forte qu'eux. Pour se consoler, ils se disaient qu'ils avaient le pouvoir sur la forteresse et de défendre tout le monde à l'intérieur au cas où.

Quand des cris de détresse résonnèrent dans la salle à manger, Verika et Dagur se hâtèrent vers la salle et virent qu'une bande de trois Terreur Terrible tournaient en rond dans la pièce et embêtaient Roze qui essayait en vain de les chasser. Malheureusement, un des dragons tira une boule de feu, mais Roze l'esquiva à moitié. La manche de sa robe s'enflamma et tout en hurlant, elle s'effondra au sol pour tenter d'éteindre le feu mais les dragons allaient continuer de l'attaquer. Prise de peur pour elle, Verika tira sans hésiter une flèche vers les dragons qui esquivèrent l'attaque puis reportèrent leur attention sur les deux nouveaux arrivant. Dagur ferma la porte et courut de l'autre côté de la salle pour attirer les dragons. Verika en profita pour aller au secours de sa nourrice qui était bien amochée. Verika veilla sur elle pendant que Dagur s'occupait des dragons. Il en avait déjà abattu deux et le troisième réussit à prendre la poudre d'escampette par la fenêtre après avoir été gravement blessé au ventre. Dagur se réjouissait quand même de cette demi-victoire, mais il souriait à la pensée que le troisième dragon n'allait pas survivre longtemps à cause de sa blessure. Il acheva pour de bon les deux autres dragons, puis il se hâta vers Verika et l'aida à emmener Roze se faire soigner, puis ils attendirent patiemment dans le grand hall que le combat à l'extérieur se termine.

La bataille se termina presque une heure plus tard. Roze était tirée d'affaire, les dragons étaient partis mais certain d'entre eux étaient captifs, et au niveau des guerriers, il n'y avait pas eu trop de pertes. Plusieurs blessés et très peu de morts. Le Furie Nocturne n'était pas intervenu aujourd'hui et tant mieux. Osvald était toujours de ce monde et en le voyant entrer dans le hall, Verika courut l'enlacer, soulagée qu'il n'ait rien. Au cours de ces trois années, elle avait progressivement appris à l'aimer et elle espérait qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien. Même qu'il n'était pas son père, elle avait conscience qu'il faisait tout pour agir comme tel et pour son bien, et que sans lui, elle serait Thor sait où. Et elle lui rendait cette affection et cette gratitude par de simples gestes, comme des étreintes, des sourires, de l'obéissance et des remerciements. Mais elle gardait toujours à l'esprit le projet de retrouver son père quand elle serait enfin adulte. Osvald leur demanda si tout s'était bien passé de leur côtés, alors les enfants expliquèrent calmement ce qui c'était passé, recevant au final les félicitations du chef.

Dagur et Verika sortirent ensuite voir les dégâts au dehors. Apparemment, les dragons avaient décidé d'être « gentils » cette fois. Ils virent les dragons se faire emmener dans les cages qui seront ensuite emmenées dans la salle d'entraînement. Ils restèrent jusqu'à ce que le dernier fût emmené, puis ils continuèrent leur avancée dans le village. A un moment, Verika se stoppa et regarda vers sa droite. Elle vit une petite fille aux cheveux platine et aux yeux vert qui pleurait en regardant des vikings qui étaient occupés dans une chaumière bien saccagée, et elle vit également un gros Gronk mort juste à côté de la chaumière. L'un deux sorti et parla d'un air désolé à la fillette qui hurla de chagrin. Attiré par cette détresse, Verika se dirigea vers elle sous le regard intrigué de Dagur. Verika demanda gentiment ce qui s'était passé mais la petite fut incapable de lui répondre et éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Ce fut le viking de tout à l'heure qui lui expliqua qu'elle et ses parents étaient tous les trois dans la maison, mais que le toit s'était effondré sur eux à cause de la chute du Gronk. La petite avait pu alerter ses voisins à cause de ses pleurs et sortir en premier des décombres. Mais en continuant de fouiller, ils avaient retrouvés ses parents, mais ces derniers n'avaient pas eu la même chance que leur fille.

Attristée du sort de la fillette, mais surtout de voir les villageois ressortir avec les corps de ses parents recouverts de draps blanc, et de voir la petite pleurer encore plus en voyant ça, Verika l'emmena un peu plus loin pour qu'elle n'en voit pas davantage. La petite s'asseyait sur des marches et Verika s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Ma... Marina… et toi… ? tu t'appelles comment… ?

\- Verika. Et lui, c'est Dagur. Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Ecoute… Marina. Je... je suis désolée pour tes parents.

\- Merci, Verika. Je le déteste…

\- Qui ça ? osa-t-elle demander

\- Le dragon ! C'est ce maudit dragon qui a fait ça ! je le déteste... lui, et tous les autres ! A cause de lui…. Je suis toute seule…

\- Toute seule ? tu n'as pas d'oncle ou de tante dans le village ? ou même un grand frère ou une grande sœur ?

\- Non… j'avais que papa et maman… et maintenant, j'ai….

\- Euh… Tu as quel âge, Marina ?

\- Cinq ans…

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots dans le creux de ses mains. Le cœur de Verika se serra. Elle aussi avait cinq ans quand elle avait tout perdu. Mais grâce à des gens bienveillants, elle avait été sauvée. Et Verika se sentait obligée d'offrir cette chance à Marina.

\- Non. Tu ne seras pas toute seule. Dit-elle, le regard froncé

\- Quoi… ? fit-elle

\- Tu vas venir avec nous voir Osvald. Je vais tout lui expliquer et je vais lui demander que tu restes avec nous. Dit-elle en lui faisant face

\- Vraiment… ? mais... on ne se connait pas… alors pourquoi tu… bafouilla-t-elle en larmes

\- Parce que comme toi, j'ai perdu ma famille quand j'avais cinq ans. Et le pire, c'est que personne de mon village n'a voulu s'occuper de moi. Mais Osvald a bien voulu m'emmener avec lui. J'ai peut-être perdu ma famille, mon village natal et mes amis… mais j'ai gagné tellement plus quand je suis partie.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- J'ai gagné une nouvelle maison et une nouvelle famille sur qui je peux vraiment compter. Sans Osvald et Dagur… je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue.

Elle leva son regard vers Dagur qui n'avait toujours rien dit, mais qui écoutait attentivement. Elle lui souriait et Dagur lui rendit un léger sourire en coin.

\- Et puis je veux que toi aussi tu aies la même chance que moi. Et honnêtement, je n'aurais pas pu rentrer chez moi en te sachant toute seule et sans maison. Allez viens. Souriait-elle en lui tendant la main.

La petite lui rendit un sourire reconnaissant. Verika rentra donc chez elle en compagnie de Marina qui lui tenait la main, suivis de Dagur qui n'avait toujours rien dit, mais qui ne cessait de sourire et d'être fier de Verika. Tout le long de la route, Marina pleurait encore malgré sa chance. Et comme pour Verika, elle mettrait du temps avant de se remettre de ce coup du sort.


	6. Perdre, c'est trouver

**_Salut à tous ! :D ça y est ! C'est la reprise ! ENFIN ! xD Et pour cette occasion, vous avez droit à un long chapitre dont vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! ^^ Alors, petites réponses à vos reviews…._**

 ** _Je suis très contente que Marina et Verika vous plaisent, et j'espère qu'elles continueront. :) Pour le moment où le passé et le présent se rejoindront, disons plutôt… que comme les deux époques sont narrées séparément, vous apprendrez la vérité sur Harold au fil des chapitres. :)_**

 ** _Pour la description de la forteresse sur l'ile des Parenvrilles, j'ai repris la description que j'avais faite de la forteresse dans ma fic « Points communs » si ce n'est que la, je l'ai beaucoup plus détaillée vu que c'est un lieu où se déroulera bon nombre d'événements important :)_**

 ** _Comment ne pouvais-je pas inclure la jolie berceuse d'Ingrid pour la pauvre petite Verika ? :) A la base, j'avais inclus la chanson « When you're alone » du film Hook, mais comme je suis tombée sous le charme de cette petite chanson que je n'ai pas arrêté de chanter en boucle durant les jours qui ont suivis la diffusion de la série… bah j'ai changé d'avis. ^^_**

 ** _Alors pour ce qui est de traduire ma fiction en anglais, je suis désolée, mais c'est non. Mon niveau en anglais est tout simplement insuffisant pour un tel travail. Désolée. :/_**

 ** _Voilà, voilà ! J'espère en tout cas que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ! Pour ma part oui, surtout que là, je suis heureuse d'être de retour et de reprendre la publication qui continuera d'avoir lieu tous les vendredis ! ^^ Comme d'hab, si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, laissez une review et pourquoi pas un fav et un follow ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ Encore merci à tous d'être présents pour la reprise, bonne lecture et bonne rentrée ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 - Perdre, c'est trouver

Osvald était occupé de nettoyer sa hache ensanglantée quand Verika se présenta devant lui avec Marina qui continuait de lui tenir la main. Dagur resta en retrait, adossé à un pilier de la salle, attentif et curieux. Devant le regard interrogateur de son chef, la rouquine expliqua la situation et n'eut aucun mal à exposer sa requête. Quand Osvald lui demanda gentiment pourquoi il devrait l'accueillir sous son toit, Verika lui donna les raisons qu'elle avait données à Marina.

\- Parce que j'ai eu de la chance et parce que je veux que Marina en ait aussi. Moi aussi j'avais cinq ans quand vous m'avez amenée ici. Vous m'avez sauvée, alors je veux pouvoir faire comme vous. S'il vous plaît, Osvald.

\- Mmh…

Osvald fit mine de réfléchir sérieusement au problème de Marina. Verika resta ferme et droite et ne quitta pas son chef des yeux. Marina mâchait nerveusement la pointe d'une de ses mèches ondulées et Dagur ne quittait pas non plus son père du regard. Osvald se disait que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée d'héberger cette petite. Il voyait bien que Verika avait l'air attachée à elle et que le mauvais sort de cette enfant l'affectait particulièrement. Et puis le fait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle veuille être aussi bienveillante que lui envers les autres, lui donnait vraiment le sentiment d'être un bon chef. Et même qu'il était content que Verika et Dagur soient amis, ça le rassurerait de la voir devenir amie avec une fille de son âge. Ça voudrait dire qu'elle s'ouvrait aux autres et qu'elle n'aurait pas peur de se refaire des amis, comme sur Berk. Et puis si Dagur et lui devaient repartir sur Berk, et vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas les accompagner, autant qu'elle ait une amie avec qui jouer dans ce grand bâtiment.

\- Bon et bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non. Souriait-il

Le visage de Verika s'illumina et elle enlaça Osvald qui riait naturellement.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Je m'occuperais bien d'elle, vous verrez !

\- Je n'en doute pas, Verika. Mais le temps qu'une chambre soit prête pour elle, elle dormira dans ta chambre. D'accord ?

\- D'accord ! Viens, Marina ! dit-elle en lui tendant la main

Marina prit sa main avec un sourire, mais avant d'aller plus loin, elle lâcha sa main, se tourna vers son chef et s'inclina respectueusement.

\- Merci beaucoup, chef.

\- De rien Marina. Repose toi bien et reprend des forces.

La petite s'inclina encore une fois avant de courir rejoindre sa nouvelle amie. Dagur suivit le mouvement d'un pas plus lent, sous le regard d'Osvald qui souriait sous sa barbe tout en reprenant le nettoyage de sa hache.

\- Aaah la, la. Les jeunes. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour les voir sourire.

Dans la chambre, Verika s'occupait de préparer le bain de Marina, pendant que cette dernière mangeait à sa faim les denrées alimentaires disposées sur la table. Dagur était parti dans sa chambre après s'être fait gentiment chasser par les filles, mais surtout par Marina qui ne voulait pas qu'un garçon la voit toute nue. Verika s'amusa à lui laver les cheveux, à lui faire des nattes, à l'habiller avec une de ses robes, bref, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour redonner le sourire et l'espoir à Marina. Elle lui donna une robe turquoise, puis les filles se mirent au lit vu que Marina n'arrêtait pas de bailler. Malgré son chagrin, Marina parla de tout avec Verika, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment. Elles avaient parlé de ses parents, puis de Dagur car Marina voulait savoir si Dagur était le frère de Verika, mais cette dernière lui répondit que c'était un ami très précieux à ses yeux. Marina lui avait demandé d'où elle venait mais sur ce sujet-là, Verika resta muette, prétextant ne pas vouloir parler de son passé. En parlant de ça, Verika se rendit compte que sa colère envers les Berkiens n'était toujours pas partie, mais que leurs visages commençaient à s'effacer de sa mémoire. Elle se disait que ce n'était pas plus mal. De toute façon, personne sur cette ile ne lui manquait. La seule exception, c'était son père.

Le lendemain, Verika fit visiter à Marina la forteresse et la visite se conclut sur la salle d'entraînement. Dagur y était déjà, s'entraînant au lancer de hache, ignorant les filles qui discutaient entre elles. Comme les filles étaient dans cette pièce, Verika interrogea Marina sur sa préférence en matière de combat et d'arme. La gamine n'en avait aucune idée sur le coup, mais quand elle demanda à Verika avec quoi elle combattait, elle lui répondit qu'elle utilisait un arc. Marina eût alors envie d'apprendre à en manier un. Et comme Verika était très douée, elle se ferait une joie de lui apprendre. Et tout comme Verika, Marina devint très douée pour l'archerie. Le combat au corps à corps ou avec une arme, ce n'était pas son truc. Elle savait se débrouiller, mais pas autant que Verika et Dagur qui eux, savaient se battre sans se blesser, aussi bien quand ils jouaient que quand ils s'entrainaient.

Au fil des années, les filles bâtirent une solide amitié, l'une pouvant toujours compter sur l'autre. Les premiers temps, Verika avait joué le rôle de grande sœur protectrice car Marina était du genre trouillarde, surtout envers leur nouvelle nourrice, qui avait remplacé Roze après que cette dernière ait perdue la vie en chutant du haut des escaliers, se brisant ainsi la nuque. La nouvelle n'était pas une jeune femme très douce et gentille, mais une vielle femme stricte du nom de Bertha, et qui était toujours affublée d'un air sévère. Une fois, elle s'était occupée de donner un bain à Marina, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de lui faire mal en la lavant. La petite avait les bras à moitié rouges et quand elle se plaignait, la vieille la rouspétait et continuait de lui faire mal prétextant qu'elle était vraiment sale et qu'il fallait bien frotter pour faire disparaitre les traces de terre. Mais la petite, n'en pouvant plus de souffrir, se mit à hurler. La vieille lui donna une claque pour la calmer, mais Verika, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Marina, ordonna à la vielle nourrice de s'en aller en la menaçant de son épée. Bertha lui ordonna de ranger son arme mais Verika refusa et réitéra son ordre. La vielle refusa et s'approcha pour lui confisquer son arme et la corriger, mais Verika fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui donna un claque sur son genou douloureux, avec le coté plat de son épée. Verika était entre son amie et la vieille, et Bertha était près de la porte. Verika la menaça encore une fois et Bertha, humiliée et furieuse, s'en alla voir Osvald pour lui faire part du comportement des petites. Le temps qu'Osvald monte, Verika terminait de s'occuper de Marina qui pleurait toujours, et quand Osvald arriva dans la chambre, Verika prit l'entière responsabilité et lui expliqua tout. Elle lui montra même les marques sur la peau de Marina et demanda à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de nourrice. Verika avait affirmé à Osvald qu'elle prendrait elle-même soin de Marina, comme si elle était sa grande sœur. Osvald accepta sa requête mais envoya les petites s'excuser auprès de Bertha avant de se retrouver chacune congédier dans leur chambres pour le reste de la journée.

Quand Verika eut 16 ans, beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Elle était devenue une très belle jeune femme, elle avait les cheveux longs jusqu'en bas du dos, tressés sur le dessus de sa tête, elle portait toujours une longue tunique jaune qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. En plus de sa tunique, elle portait juste une large ceinture de cuir marron, des brassards de cuir marron, un petit gilet sans manches en fourrure marron qui était joint par des lacets au niveau de sa poitrine, un pantalon noir et des bottes marron foncé. Marina aussi avait beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux étaient aussi longs que ceux de Verika, toujours ondulés, mais ils étaient coiffés en une queue haute. Sa tenue était faite d'une tunique turquoise et de protections en acier, et son caractère avait bien changé. Elle était toujours aussi douce et elle avait bien appris à se défendre face aux autres. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Verika de continuer de veiller sur elle et de la protéger. Quant à Dagur, il portait une armure de cuir clouté de couleur marron et verte avec le symbole des Parenvrilles sur la boucle dorée de sa ceinture, un casque en acier à double cornes qui rehaussait la férocité de son regard. Il s'était fait tatouer trois griffes bleu foncé à l'œil et à son bras, et ses cheveux étaient maintenant longs et tressés vers l'arrière. Dagur avait « officiellement » rejoint les guerriers du village depuis ses 16 ans et les filles l'enviaient.

Mais cette année, Verika était en âge de passer l'examen. Examen qu'elle réussit haut la main avec les félicitations de ses amis, d'Osvald et de son village. Mais chose qu'elle avait demandé auprès d'Osvald, c'était que Marina passe l'examen le même jour qu'elle, même si elle devait attendre trois ans de plus pour le passer. Et Marina avait exprimé la même demande. Osvald avait demandé aux filles pourquoi il devrait faire une exception. Marina argumenta d'elle-même qu'elle était prête à passer l'examen, qu'elle se sentait capable de réussir et qu'elle n'aurait pas peur d'être confrontée à un examen difficile. Quand Osvald posa le regard sur Verika, cette dernière ajouta que Marina était une excellente archère et que le village aurait grandement besoin d'elle lors d'une attaque de dragons. Après mure réflexion, Osvald donna son accord, ce qui emplissait les filles de joie. Marina passa donc l'examen après Verika, et n'ayant pas menti, elle réussit une épreuve compliquée. Déclarées guerrières attitrés de la garde du village, les filles fêtèrent leur victoire à l'écart et en compagnie de Dagur, Surtout Verika qui lui avait sauté au cou.

\- Ça y est, Dagur ! Je suis enfin une guerrière officielle du village ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?! s'exclama-t-elle folle de joie

\- Je sais, Verika. Souriait-il avec sincérité, bien qu'il sembla quelque peu contrarié.

\- Qu'est ce qui y'a ? s'étonna-t-elle

Dagur lui annonça alors son départ pour Berk le lendemain matin. Son père l'avait informé, ou le lui avait rappelé juste avant l'examen. Bien que Dagur n'avait pas très envie de faire ce voyage, tout comme Verika, il était obligé d'y aller avec son père pour renouveler le traité de paix entre les deux tribus, et apprendre comment gérer ce genre de chose en tant que futur chef. Verika était quand même heureuse que Marina soit là. Elle se consolait de ne pas être seule à attendre leur retour. Pour le reste de la journée, elle resta seule et assez muette à cause de l'annonce de ce voyage qui venait de gâcher cette journée. La nuit fut longue pour elle. Ni Marina, ni Dagur n'avait réussi à lui remonter le moral. Le lendemain, tout le monde s'apprêtait enfin à embarquer. Verika et Marina avaient déjà dit au revoir à Osvald, et conclurent par Dagur. Pour remonter le moral de la rouquine, Dagur argumenta à Verika les bonnes raisons de faire ce voyage.

\- Tu sais, c'est peut-être pas plus mal que j'y aille. Je vais pouvoir juger et critiquer tout ce qui me dérange dans ce fichu village ! Mais aussi chez leurs résidents ! Et sais-tu… qui je serais heureux de rabaisser encore une fois ?

\- Le dégonflé. Répondit-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel

\- Ouais ! Et si ça se trouve, il est toujours aussi peureux, crétin et maladroit !

\- Sans doute.

\- Je reviendrais avec des nouvelles qui te feront surement très plaisir, tu vas voir.

\- Merci Dagur. Bon voyage et… reviens vite. Conclu-t-elle d'un ton neutre

Dagur lui adressa un signe de tête, puis il en adressa un à Marina avant de monter sur le navire de son père et de faire voile vers Berk. Verika resta avec Marina sur les quais jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne voient plus les navires. Verika était quand même contente de ne pas être seule, mais sans Dagur, elle y avait comme un vide en elle. Elle savait qu'il revenait le soir même, mais elle sentait que ça allait être l'attente la plus longue de sa vie. Marina fit de son mieux pour l'occuper et la rendre moins triste.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Il va vite revenir.

\- Je le sais. C'est juste que Berk est une île maudite à mes yeux. J'ai tout perdu, là-bas. Tout. Et du coup, vu qu'il est parti là-bas… j'ai peur.

\- Peur… ? Peur de quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet et curieux

\- Qu'il arrive malheur et qu'il ne revienne jamais.

oO*Oo

Sur Berk, tout le village se préparait à recevoir la visite d'Osvald et de Dagur. Ce qui impliquait le fameux rituel du ceinturon pour Stoik qui avait encore une fois du mal à la mettre tout seul. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur Gueulfor ! Mais même à deux, c'était difficile de l'attacher !

\- Rrrh ! Stoik ! Rentre-moi ce bide ! grogna Gueulfor qui tentait désespérément de l'attacher

\- C'est ce que je fais, Gueulfor ! Je ne peux pas le rentrer plus que ça !

\- Ha. Le rituel du ceinturon. Toujours du mal à le boucler ? plaisanta Harold qui venait de rentrer. Donc ça approche ?

\- Ouais. Dans peu de temps, on va signer le traité de paix avec la tribu des Parenvrilles. Répondit Stoik

\- Sérieusement, ils devraient changer de nom de tribu. Surtout quand le chef s'appelle Osvald l'agréable et qu'ils ne sont pas parti en guerre depuis cinquante ans ! rétorqua Gueulfor

\- Mouais, j'suis d'accord. Mais dites-moi une chose… il ne va pas venir avec son taré de fils ? demanda Harold avec une grimace

\- Dagur ? Oooh, tu peux y compter. Répondit Gueulfor

\- Oooh super. Comme si j'avais envie de le revoir. Grommela Harold qui n'avait rien oublié de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

\- C'est normal qu'il vienne, fils. Il est le successeur de son père. Ce qui implique qu'il doit l'accompagner pour chaque évènement important afin qu'il poursuive son apprentissage.

\- Humph. Comme si on pouvait lui éduquer quoi que ce soit d'autre à part la brutalité et le sadisme. Maugréa Harold

\- Voilà chef ! c'est fait ! Mais pour la prochaine fois, il faudra un peu serrer la ceinture si tu veux réussir à remettre celle-là. Héhé. Blagua Gueulfor.

\- Merci du conseil Gueulfor. Pffou… j'espère qu'elle ne va pas exploser à la tête d'Osvald quand on va se saluer… Soupira Stoik qui avait un peu le bide serré en plus d'avoir du mal à respirer.

\- Mouais. Ce serait bête de rentrer en guerre à cause d'un lancer de ceinturon ! Et la dernière chose qu'on ait besoin, c'est d'une bataille avec les Parenvrilles, parce que chez eux, les batailles, ça ne rigole pas !

\- Ouais. Bon allez, je vous laisse. On se retrouve sur les quais, papa. Salua Harold.

Harold quitta la maison sous le regard inquiet des deux ainés. Harold marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'aux quais, quand il se fit soudainement interpeller par Astrid qui le regardait d'un air un peu inquiet quand elle vit son regard légèrement sévère.

\- Hé, Harold ? ça va ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es encore fâché avec ton père ?

\- Pour une fois, mon père n'y est pour rien. Ou d'une certaine manière, si.

\- C'est en rapport avec la venue d'Osvald ? devina-t-elle d'un ton désolé

\- En partie. Je viens d'apprendre que Dagur sera là, lui aussi.

\- Ça, t'en sais rien.

\- Gueulfor et mon père en sont convaincus. Et vu les arguments qu'ils m'ont balancé, ça fait aucun doute que Dagur sera là.

\- Ça se voit que t'es pas ravi de le revoir.

\- Oh que non. J'ai jamais aimé sa compagnie, mais depuis… tu sais quoi, c'est encore pire.

\- Mmh, mmh. Et là, tu vas aux quais pour les accueillir ?

\- Ouais. Je suis obligé, vu que je suis le fils du chef. Mais tant qu'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, je voudrais être seul un instant.

\- D'accord. Je comprends, Harold. A tout à l'heure et… bon courage. L'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire

\- Merci, Astrid. Sourit-il en retour

Astrid le laissa poursuivre sa route, le cœur en peine pour lui. Elle savait que le retour d'Osvald et de Dagur ravivait beaucoup trop de souvenirs en lui. Mais Astrid savait que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de ça. Elle savait que Verika ne serait pas sur les bateaux et que ça faisait de la peine à son ami qui ne l'avait jamais revu et dont il n'avait absolument aucune nouvelle. Pas même d'Alvin. C'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. Mais dans son cœur, Verika existait toujours et ça aidait Harold à garder cet objectif qu'il s'était fixé y'a plus de 10 ans. Même qu'elle lui aurait fait la remarque, Harold aurait tout fait pour nier son indifférence. Mais elle le connaissait bien. Il s'était peut-être forgé une carapace, mais il continuait de souffrir. Sinon, il n'aurait pas repoussé Astrid le jour de leur examen. Astrid n'avait d'ailleurs pas insisté, car elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien, sinon à se prendre des râteaux. Alors au lieu d'être une petite copine qui arriverait peut être à guérir son cœur, elle était juste une amie sur qui il pouvait compter.

Harold s'était assis sur le rebord des quais et s'était contenté de réfléchir en regardant son reflet dans l'eau. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les cors retentirent et Harold leva le regard vers l'horizon. Les navires arrivaient. Il se redressa et fut bientôt rejoint par son père et Gueulfor. Harold prit sur lui pour rester calme et neutre, même si l'horrible scène de séparation mêlée aux cris et aux supplices incessants de Verika, ainsi qu'au sourire victorieux et moqueur de Dagur lui donnait franchement l'envie d'hurler de rage et de réduire en charpie le fils d'Osvald. Les navires accostèrent et Osvald fut le premier à descendre. Les deux chefs et amis se saluèrent avec de grandes tapes amicales et des rires.

\- Alors Stoik ? T'a pas trop galéré pour mettre ta ceinture cette fois ? blagua Osvald

\- J'espère avoir moins galéré que toi ! riait Stoik

\- Que veux-tu ? Entre bons mangeurs, on se comprend !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis Osvald salua Gueulfor, et Harold qui souriait poliment. Harold avait conscience qu'Osvald n'y était pour rien dans son malheur. Au contraire il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir voulu prendre soin de Verika. Mais quand Harold aperçut Dagur sur le navire, la colère l'envahit mais il demeura calme, même quand Dagur lança avec un grand sourire sa dague au-dessus de la tête d'Harold et qui se planta sur le pilier en bois juste derrière. Face au sang-froid d'Harold, qui en général, tremblait comme une feuille au moindre lancé de couteau, Dagur haussa un sourcil et descendit rejoindre les autres.

\- Bonjour, Dagur. Salua poliment Stoik.

\- Bonjour. Stoik. Répondit-il d'un air presque hautain

Déjà rien que de l'entendre parler ainsi suffit à faire froncer le regard du chef des Hooligans. Pour éviter un excès de colère, Stoik reporta son attention sur Osvald.

\- Bien. Si nous discutions de ce traité, Osvald ?

\- Avec plaisir, Stoik. Comme ça, plus vite c'est fait, plus vite on pourra se détendre et bavarder autour d'une bonne chope d'hydromel !

\- Je serai des vôtres ! héhé. Ajouta Gueulfor avec humour.

\- Avec joie ! alors. Par quoi on commence, Stoik ?

\- Comme on l'a toujours fait. On commence par un tour de Berk, l'armurerie et le festin dans le grand hall.

\- Et pas d'exécution de dragons dans l'arène ? mmh ? demanda Dagur

\- On en exécute déjà pas mal chez nous, fils. Là, je voudrais profiter d'un séjour plus calme. Répondit son père

Dagur roula les yeux au ciel et jeta un regard à Harold qui demeurait bien calme. Quand leurs regards émeraude se croisèrent, il aurait pu y avoir un duel si des éclairs seraient sortis de leurs yeux. Les ainés avancèrent mais les deux adolescents restèrent sur place à se regarder. Dagur afficha un sourire en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Harold. Comme on se retrouve. Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Pas du tout. Rétorqua-t-il froidement

\- Oooh oh. A ce que je vois, on a chopé du répondant. Et du courage !

Il arracha sa dague du pilier et s'amusa à regarder son reflet dans la lame.

\- Quand je pense que t'a même pas sourcillé quand je te l'ai lancé.

\- Ça ne me fait plus peur, si tu veux savoir.

\- C'est vrai ? Oooh… je ne pourrais donc plus m'amuser à te faire peur avec mes lancés ? Quel dommage. Mais c'est bien que tu aies vaincu cette peur. C'est juste que… c'est dommage que tu n'en aies pas eu le jour où Verika est partie d'ici ! Hinhin…

Même qu'il s'y attendait de sa part, c'était quand même la goutte qui faisait déborder la cruche. Harold ne creusa même pas le sujet et préféra l'ignorer et rejoindre leurs parents.

\- Attend une minute ! Y'a pas… un truc qui cloche là ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Où est ce qu'elle est ?

\- De quoi ? s'impatienta Harold

\- Ta jambe, tête de noix !

\- Oh ça ? Ah. Un récit fabuleux dont je ne prendrais pas la peine de te raconter vu que tu t'en fiche d'avance.

\- Dis toujours, pour voir. Nan, attend, laisse-moi deviner ! Un dragon à essayé de te bouffer mais il a pu manger que ta jambe ? Ahaha ! Tes os sont tellement maigres qu'ils lui sont restés en travers de la gorge et ça lui a coupé l'appétit ? Ahahahahaha !

\- Ah, ah, ah. Très drôle Dagur.

Il continua d'avancer mais par rage et exaspération de cette insolence, Dagur lança de nouveau sa dague qui se planta à ras du pied valide d'Harold. Mais ce dernier s'était stoppé et regarda avec indifférence la dague avant de tourner son regard vers Dagur et de lui adresser un petit sourire en coin.

\- Même pas peur.

Dagur serra les dents, mais en pensant à Verika et ce qu'elle serait ravie d'entendre, il se détendit et suivit Harold et leur pères à travers toute l'ile. Ils firent un tour à l'armurerie puis se régalèrent d'un festin dans la grande salle. Gueulfor apporta le traité qu'Osvald signa sans problème. Maintenant que c'était fait, ils pouvaient enfin célébrer l'événement et ripailler jusqu'à ce que leurs ceintures explosent ! Durant le repas, Dagur et Harold demeuraient silencieux dans leur coin. Dagur s'ennuyait à mourir et Harold avait hâte que la visite s'achève. Les hommes bavardèrent de tout et de rien, tout comme leurs chefs, sauf que le trio ne discuta pas un seul moment de Verika. Pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas parler d'elle, mais vu qu'il y avait Harold à coté et qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié de ce fameux jour, ils firent abstraction le temps du repas. Même si Dagur ne participait pas trop à la fête, il écoutait attentivement les conversations. Et il en apprit pas mal ! Genre Harold qui savait se battre comme tout le monde, qu'il était respecté, moins maladroit… mais qu'il avait surtout combattu des dragons et qu'il avait perdu sa jambe à cause des dégâts causés par le Furie Nocturne…

Soudain, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et un viking venant de l'île des Exilés débarqua calmement dans la salle. Gueulfor alla à sa rencontre et le viking lui transmit un message papier. Gueulfor le lut et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Il demanda au viking de patienter le temps que le forgeron emmène Stoik et Osvald pour discuter à l'écart. Les deux chefs le suivirent d'un air curieux, tout comme leurs fils qui restèrent à table sur ordre de leurs pères. Une fois à l'écart, Gueulfor donna le message à Stoik qui eut la même réaction que Gueulfor, et Osvald ne tarda pas à les imiter.

\- Alvin… est mourant. Murmura Osvald

\- Oui. Et il souhaite voir une dernière fois sa fille avant de quitter ce monde. C'est tout ce qu'il demande. Ajouta Gueulfor.

\- Et si c'est un leurre ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Depuis toutes ces années, Alvin n'a jamais rien demandé et il n'a jamais tenté de s'enfuir. Et le messager n'a pas pour habitude de livrer des bobards. Rétorqua le blond

\- C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Osvald à Stoik.

\- Verika est sous ta responsabilité. Plus sous la mienne. Donc fait lui part de ce message. Qu'ils se voient une dernière fois.

\- Euh… je croyais que les détenus de cette prison n'avaient pas le droit aux visites ? surtout les Traîtres. rétorqua Gueulfor

\- Je leurs ai déjà refusé beaucoup de choses, alors je peux au moins donner mon accord aux dernières volontés d'un mourant et ancien meilleur ami. Osvald, je crois que la visite s'achève maintenant. Je n'ai plus trop la tête à festoyer. Dit-il d'un ton grave en se tournant vers lui

\- Je comprends. C'est pareil pour moi. Soupira ce dernier

Le trio retourna dans la salle et annoncèrent la fin de la visite comme si de rien n'était. Mais Dagur et Harold n'étaient pas dupes et se doutaient de quelque chose. Harold, Stoik et Gueulfor raccompagnèrent les Parenvrilles aux quais, et après s'être dit au revoir, les navires repartirent vers l'horizon. Le messager de l'île des Traîtres repartit également. Profitant d'être enfin libéré de la présence de Dagur, Harold s'adressa à son père.

\- Euh, papa ? C'était quoi la nouvelle ?

\- C'est rien, fils.

\- Papa. Cette nouvelle a abrégé la visite. Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ? insista-t-il

Stoik soupira longuement et quitta les quais sans rien dire. Il avait apparemment besoin d'être seul un instant. Gueulfor informa donc Harold à la place de Stoik.

\- Alvin est mourant.

Harold ne trouva rien à dire et demeura silencieux. Il regardait juste son père s'éloigner, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour son père qui était sur le point de perdre à jamais son ancien meilleur ami.

oO*Oo

Dagur eut la même idée qu'Harold et interrogea son père au sujet de cette nouvelle qui semblait être la cause de ce brusque départ. Quand Dagur lui posa la question, Osvald mit un temps avant de lui répondre. Il poussa un soupire, les mains appuyées sur le rebord de son navire.

\- Verika va avoir besoin de toi, Dagur. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Son père est mourant. Et il veut la voir une dernière fois.

Dagur fut choqué et enragé par cette nouvelle. La première chose à laquelle il pensa, c'était à Verika et à la souffrance qu'elle allait devoir endurer et qui aller s'installer sur son visage. Elle qui avait travaillé si dur, voilà que tout allait s'effondrer. Dagur serra les poings et s'adressa froidement à son père.

\- Vous l'avez privée de son père durant toutes ces années alors qu'elle vous a demandé plusieurs fois d'aller le voir. Et c'est au moment où il est sur le point de mourir… que vous vous décidez enfin à lui dire oui ?

\- La loi est la loi, Dagur. Nous avons fait ce qui devait être fait. Il ne devait pas y avoir d'exception. Répondit calmement son père

\- Je… RHAA !

Il empoigna sa double hache et donna de grands coups dans le mât principal sous le regard de tout l'équipage. Son père n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce car il connaissait les réactions un peu trop poussées de son fils. Mais pour cette fois, il comprenait vraiment le degré de colère qu'il devait ressentir. Osvald était sans aucun doute un guerrier honorable, mais la chose qu'il craignait le plus à venir, c'était la réaction de Verika. Il tourna le regard vers son fils qui venait de conclure le massacre du mât et qui reprenait son souffle.

\- Souhaites-tu que j'en assume les conséquences et que je lui en parle ?

\- Non… tu n'en feras rien. C'est moi qui le lui dirais. Parce que je suis le seul qui saura comment anticiper sa colère. Répondit-il froidement

\- Comme tu voudras, Dagur.

\- Humph. Et est ce qu'elle sera autorisée à aller le voir ?

\- Si elle désire toujours, oui.

Dagur siffla du nez en guise de réponse, tellement il était en colère. Le voyage de retour se déroula donc dans le calme absolu et dans son coin, Dagur réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d'annoncer la nouvelle. Dans la forteresse, les filles s'occupaient comme elles pouvaient, bien qu'elles soient restées à l'extérieur depuis leur départ. Plus Verika serait entourée de monde, moins elle penserait à Dagur. Mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Elles avaient fait deux fois le tour du village, elles avaient mangé sur le rebord des murailles et là, elles marchaient tout le long des murailles qui entouraient le village. Verika scrutait calmement l'horizon mais Marina vint troubler le calme.

\- Verika ? on ne pourrait pas redescendre ? Ça fait quand même trois fois qu'on fait le tour…

\- Si tu veux descendre, descends. Je ne force personne à me suivre.

\- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule. Alors s'il faut faire deux tours en plus, je les ferai. Souriait-elle

\- Tu es gentille. Désolée d'être chiante… s'excusa-t-elle

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est vrai que c'est rare de te voir dans un tel état.

\- En effet. C'est rare. soupira-t-elle en regardant le ciel.

\- C'est parce que tu l'aime qu'il te manque autant et que tu as peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ?

\- Euh, je… évidemment que je l'aime. Dagur compte beaucoup pour moi. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la réponse que tu veuille entendre.

\- Ouais. Là, tu me dis que tu l'aime comme un ami, ou un frère. Moi, je veux savoir si tu l'aime comme un grand amour.

\- Mmh… Je ne pense pas. J'ai été amoureuse une fois dans ma vie et c'était y'a bien longtemps. Mais je n'ai pas oublié ce que ça fait quand la personne que tu aimes et que tu as toujours protégé, t'abandonne quand c'est toi qui as besoin de lui. Dit-elle plus froidement en repensant à Harold.

\- Oui mais là, c'est différent. Dagur t'a jamais laissé tomber, lui.

\- Je sais, Marina. Mais je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Si je le perds, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Humph. Je ne m'en remettrais d'ailleurs pas si je venais à perdre mon meilleur ami. Ou même toi. Lui souriait-elle

\- C'est vrai ? je te manquerais beaucoup si je n'étais plus là ?

\- En doutes-tu ? Après toutes ces années ? Marina. Dagur et toi, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. Vous perdre serait une déchirure.

Elles s'enlacèrent, les yeux emplis de larmes.

\- Ce serait pareil pour moi, Verika... souriait Marina tout en pleurant

\- Merci. Et je… Marina, regarde.

Les filles tournèrent leur regard vers l'horizon, et virent des navires portant l'emblème des Parenvrilles sur leurs voiles. Ce qui les étonna car c'était à peine le début de l'après-midi.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? Ils devaient revenir ce soir, non ? s'étonna Marina

\- En effet. Mais je n'aime pas trop ça. Viens, on va aux quais !

Elles se rendirent à toute hâte vers les quais, et quand elles virent Dagur et Osvald, elles furent soulagées. Surtout Verika qui esquissa un grand sourire. Le temps que les navires accostent, Verika s'adressa discrètement à Marina.

\- Au fait, tu voulais savoir si j'aime Dagur pour savoir si tu peux le fréquenter, c'est ça ? souriait-elle

\- Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas mon genre de toute façon. Je préfère les hommes à la carrure plus prononcée. Répondit-elle calmement tout en lui souriant.

\- Voyez-vous ça. Je vais tout savoir ici. Blagua Verika

Marina était contente de voir sa meilleure amie retrouver sa bonne humeur. Mais elle perdit le sien quand Verika afficha un air étonné. En se tournant vers leur chef qui venait de descendre, Marina avait remarqué que son regard était contrarié et triste. Et le regard qu'il lança à Verika confirma leur crainte. Il s'était passé quelque chose sur Berk. Inquiète, Verika se tourna vers Dagur qui venait de descendre. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Dagur, ne sachant pas trop comment annoncer la nouvelle, passa une main sur son visage.

\- Dagur ? Tout… tout va bien ?

\- Je... suis-moi, Verika.

Il l'entraîna avec lui, laissant sur les quais Marina qui se demandait quoi et qui s'inquiétait de nouveau pour son amie. Dagur emmena Verika jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement et ferma les portes. Mais la rouquine perdit vite patience.

\- Bon, Dagur. Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Parce que je me demande encore pourquoi vous êtes revenus si tôt ! Pas que je ne sois pas contente, mais…

\- J'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Ah ? j'écoute. Dit-elle d'un ton plus calme, mais inquiet.

\- Alors voilà. La visite s'est bien passée et le traité a été signé. J'ai vu et appris des choses intéressantes, mais en plein repas, un messager venant de l'ile des Exilés à débarqué et a livré une mauvaise nouvelle à mon père et Stoik.

\- Un message… de l'île des Exilés ? répéta-t-elle avec crainte.

\- Oui. C'est au sujet de ton père. Il… il est mourant. Conclut Dagur

Verika se sentit mal. Horriblement mal. Elle avait l'impression que le monde autour d'elle s'écroulait en un millier de morceaux !

\- Il… est mourant ?!

\- Oui.

Elle éclata inévitablement un sanglot dans les bras de Dagur.

\- Papa…

\- Et ce n'est pas tout. Il a demandé à te voir une dernière fois.

\- Il.. il me réclame ?! Alors dans ce cas, il faut y aller sans perdre de temps ! Viens ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant la main

\- Pas de panique, j'allais te le proposer.

\- Me le proposer ? Donc tu... attends ! On… on ne doit pas s'y rendre en cachette ?

\- Pas la peine. Mon père t'autorise enfin à quitter l'île pour aller le voir.

\- Ce… c'est vrai… ?

\- Oui. Et moi je t'accompagne, comme je te l'ai promis.

Malheureuse, mais émue, elle lui sauta au cou et fit maladroitement tomber son casque. Elle pleura encore un moment dans ses bras et apprécia que Dagur la serre tout contre lui et lui caresse les cheveux. Ils se mirent ensuite en route vers l'île des Exiles, et Verika avait demandé à Marina de les accompagner après l'avoir mise au courant. Le trio quitta l'île à bord d'un petit navire et arriva à destination une heure plus tard. C'était la première fois qu'ils venaient ici. Ils n'avaient jamais vu l'île des Exilés auparavant et le peu qu'ils avaient entendu de cet endroit ne donnait pas envie d'y mettre les pieds. Des terres hostiles, de la végétation morte et une ambiance morne. Se dire que son père a dut séjourner des années entières sur une île pareille, c'était insupportable. Elle avait vécu dans le grand confort et lui… elle en avait des frissons. Un garde les interpella aux portes de l'île.

\- Halte ! Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- Je suis Verika, la fille d'Alvin. J'ai appris qu'il était mourant et qu'il souhaite me voir. Dit-elle avec courage.

\- Alvin, hein ? Waouh ! Je ne savais pas qu'un type comme lui avait une fille aussi mignonne! Vous ne lui ressemblez pas du tout ! complimenta le garde en la regardant des pieds à la tête

Mais ce regard ne plaisait pas du tout à Dagur.

\- On ne t'a pas demandé de commenter leur lien de parenté. Alors maintenant qu'elle t'a dit la raison de sa présence, laisse nous passer. Ordonna Dagur

\- Euh... oui, mais c'est juste que… je ne sais pas si je peux vous laisser passer ! Vous avez l'autorisation de Stoik ou d'Osvald ?

Les nerfs à vif, Dagur sortit son arme et pointa la pointe de la lame sous le menton du garde qui prit peur. Les files regardaient leur ami avec un léger sourire amusé

\- Sais-tu qui je suis, pauvre imbécile? Je suis Dagur ! Fils du chef Osvald l'agréable de la tribu des Parenvrilles ! Je n'ai pas du tout besoin de l'autorisation de mon père ou de Stoik la brute pour pénétrer à ma guise sur cette île !

\- Je... oui, monsieur…

\- Bien. Maintenant que ce détail est enregistré dans ta misérable caboche, tu vas nous laisser passer sans contester. Parce que si Alvin meurt avant que sa fille n'ait pu lui parler, je saurai à qui m'en prendre.

\- Euh… oui. Allez-y, mademoiselle. Allez dans le grand bâtiment droit devant vous. C'est là qu'il se trouve.

\- Merci.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans la forteresse qui semblait aussi triste que l'extérieure. Le garde soupira de soulagement, mais il pria les dieux pour que le pire n'arrive pas.

\- Au fait Dagur, bien joué le coup de » je suis le fils du chef ! obéis-moi ! » félicita Marina

\- Merci. Je déteste qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps et qu'on me contrarie. Souriait-il

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment indiqué par le garde mais furent interpellés par un autre.

\- Halte. Que faite vous ici ?

\- Je suis venue voir mon père. Nous avons l'autorisation pour…

\- Vous… Vous êtes Verika ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je suis désolé, mademoiselle. Votre père… nous a quitté y'a tout juste dix minutes.

\- Non… murmura-t-elle

Elle s'effondra à genoux, le visage horrifié par la nouvelle. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et fixait le vide tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Marina s'agenouilla et la consola du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Dagur était navré pour elle, mais il savait qu'un garde paierait très cher la perte de temps.

\- Ou est-il ? demanda Dagur

\- Nous l'avons transféré dans une autre salle afin de le préparer pour ses funérailles. Est-ce que vous voulez quand même aller le voir ? demanda le garde à l'attention de Verika

\- Je…. Je ne sais pas… je l'ai pas revu depuis mes cinq ans. Je ne veux pas que la dernière image que j'ai de lui soit… ça…

\- Je crois que tu devrais aller le voir. Lui dit sérieusement Marina

\- Tu crois… ?

\- Oui. J'avais refusé de voir le corps de mes parents avant qu'ils soient inhumés. Et je le regrette. Ne fais donc pas la même erreur que moi.

\- D'accord… emmenez-moi auprès de lui, s'il vous plait.

Le garde emmena Verika et ses amis dans la salle où Alvin séjournait le temps que son bûcher soit prêt. Il était là, allongé sur une table assez solide pour son poids. Verika avançait presque timidement tellement qu'elle ne reconnaissait son père qu'à moitié. Il avait toujours la même tenue que dans son jeune souvenir, il était plus gros, et le temps ne semblait pas l'avoir épargné. Il lui semblait tellement vieux… encore plus vieux qu'Osvald alors qu'ils étaient du même âge. Elle posa sa main délicate sur les énormes mains de son père, mais qui étaient encore assez douces pour elle, comme dans son souvenir. Elle leva son regard vers son visage et se pinça les lèvres en voyant qu'il semblait paisible, mais en voyant aussi ses poils de barbe et de cheveux gris, ses cicatrices, les effets du temps… mais elle se consola d'une chose. Toute sa souffrance était finie. Verika se fit interpeller par le garde pour lui dire que le bûcher était prêt.

\- Au revoir, papa… dit-elle en serrant une dernière fois la main de son père.

Elle fut de nouveau secouée par un sanglot. Elle aurait tant aimé lui dire au revoir tant qu'il était encore temps ! Même le jour où il fut emmené sur cette ile ! Sa rage était tellement grande qu'elle hurla puis s'effondra en larmes sur le corps de son père. Marina et Dagur durent intervenir pour l'éloigner de lui afin qu'il puisse être emmené. Ils emmenèrent ensuite Verika jusqu'au bûcher pour qu'elle assiste aux funérailles, mais c'était trop dur pour elle. Elle pleurait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le feu s'élevait et elle ne supporta bientôt plus d'être debout. Dagur la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à leur bateau, mais avant ça, il s'adressa d'un ton menaçant au responsable de la prison.

\- J'aimerais que le garde de l'entrée soit puni pour lui avoir fait perdre du temps. A cause de lui, Alvin n'a pas vu son souhait se réaliser. Pareil pour elle. J'espère pour vous que vous prendrez les mesures nécessaires envers ce crétin, sinon, vous aurez de mes nouvelles.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur bateau, Dagur déposa Verika sur le banc, puis il prit les rames avec Marina. Durant le trajet, Verika ne disait rien et se contentait de regarder le vaste océan. Elle n'avait pas la force de ramer avec eux et elle semblait dépourvue de toute gaieté. Et c'est ce que Dagur et Marina craignaient. Du moins sur le long terme. Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux, le soir tombait petit à petit. Verika descendit du bateau et marcha d'un pas traînant vers la forteresse. Elle croisa Osvald qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir en la voyant dans cet état. Elle le regarda deux secondes puis se dirigea vers sa chambre en l'ignorant. Elle ignorait également ses amis qui lui parlaient, mais quand Marina lui prit la main, Verika explosa de colère.

\- MAIS PAR LES DIEUX ! VOUS ALLEZ INSISTER ET ME SUIVRE ENCORE LONGTEMPS COMME CA ?! SI JE NE DIS RIEN ET NE RÉAGIS PAS, C'EST QUE JE VEUX QU'ON ME LAISSE TRANQUILLE !

\- On veut juste t'aider, Verika. S'excusa Marina.

\- Je sais. Alors si vous voulez m'aider, laissez-moi !

\- Tu ne vas pas faire une bêtise, j'espère ? s'inquiéta la blonde

\- Je vais juste me défouler sur un truc. La rassura-t-elle en grommelant

Elle les laissa sur place et s'en alla vers la salle d'entraînement. Elle claqua les portes, prit une épée et commença à réduire en charpie un mannequin en paille, puis elle s'acharna sur un tonneau, puis sur un deuxième, et enfin, elle s'acharna à donner des coups d'épée sur un pilier en pierre. Elle frappait de plus en plus vite et on n'entendait que les bruits métalliques de l'épée et ces cris de rage. Au final, l'épée était toute tordue. Verika la balança à travers la pièce et s'effondra de nouveau à genoux. Elle pleurait comme elle voulait, hurlant dans le vide son désespoir et son chagrin. On pouvait l'entendre dans toute la demeure et c'en était insoutenable. Ses proches se contentaient juste d'attendre que ça passe car ils se doutaient tous qu'il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour qu'elle passe ses nerfs. Et vu les bruits qu'ils entendaient, le matériel d'entraînement devait prendre très cher. Verika cessa d'hurler mais continua de pleurer. Elle regardait dans le vide, mais quand elle entendit le grognement d'un dragon, son attention se porta sur lui. Elle se releva et chercha celui qui venait de grogner. C'était un Vipère femelle aux écailles bleu foncé et bleu clair. En le regardant enchaîné et muselé dans sa cage, le regard de la jeune femme devint sévère.

\- Vous… saleté de démons volants... C'est à cause de votre existence que j'ai perdu mon père ! Sans vous, il n'aurait pas désobéi aux ordres et je n'aurai pas été séparée de lui durant toute ces années... Et au final, il est mort avant même que j'ai pu le revoir !

Elle attrapa une hache et ouvrit la cage sous le regard du reptile qui paniquait et qui essayait de se débattre tout en grognant férocement à son attention.

\- Tu vas payer pour cette injustice, dragon. Tu paieras pour toutes les injustices que j'ai subies. Je sais. T'a rien fait, mais faut bien un bouc émissaire, non ? Et puis ça fera un dragon de moins dans cet archipel de merde ! s'exclama-t-elle furax

Elle leva sa hache et l'abatis de toutes ses forces sur la tête du dragon qui succomba direct à sa blessure. Mais Verika ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle continuait de marteler de coups de hache le cadavre du reptile qui saignait abondamment. Elle lui coupa la tête et une énorme giclure s'abattit droit sur sa tenue et son visage. Elle était couverte de sang chaud qui empestait plus que le sang humain, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'acharna encore et encore comme une possédée et recevait à chaque fois une giclure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse stopper par Dagur qui avait accouru dans la salle après avoir entendu le dragon hurler.

\- Verika ! Arrête !

\- Non ! Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai pas fini !

\- Verika, ça suffit ! Regarde ! Il est mort ! Il a eu son compte !

\- Lui, oui, mais les autres non ! Je vais tous les tuer ! JE VAIS LES TUER ! TOUS !

\- Arrête ! Calme-toi ! ordonna-t-il après avoir réussi à lui faire lâcher son arme

\- Non ! je… je vais me les faire, Dagur... je dois les tuer…. ils… ils le méritent tous… dit-elle en larmes

\- Je sais. Mais pour le moment, ça suffit. Calme-toi.

\- Je… je...

En larmes, elle croisa son regard qu'elle voyait d'assez près malgré les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux. En se débattant, elle avait fait tomber son casque et sa tresse était légèrement défaite. Elle trouvait que ça lui allait bien le style un peu décoiffé, plus sauvage. Elle se risqua même à poser son regard sur ses lèvres et elle eût comme une folle envie d'y goûter. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser ou est-ce que c'était juste dû à ses récentes émotions ? Elle n'en savait rien. Dagur la maintenait toujours par les épaules et l'envie de se rapprocher un peu plus de Verika était très tentante malgré l'état dans lequel elle était. Il porta alors sa main à sa joue et essuya de son pouce le sang qui coulait. Verika sentit sa main glisser vers sa nuque et l'attirer vers son visage, mais elle le repoussa gentiment.

\- Désolée, Dagur, je… euh…

\- C'est rien. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment.

Verika baissa le regard avant de sortir de la salle et de monter dans sa chambre pour prendre un bain. Dagur fit de même après avoir ramassé son casque et d'avoir adressé un regard au reptile sanguinolent. Puis il esquissa une grimace en voyant le carnage qu'avait causé Verika. Une fois dans sa chambre, Dagur nettoya le sang qu'il avait sur lui et enleva juste le haut de son armure. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête et soupira longuement en repensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer, ainsi qu'au râteau qu'il venait de se prendre. Quant à Verika, elle ne bougea plus une fois qu'elle était dans son bain et qu'elle était toute propre. Son esprit était assiégé par le souvenir de son père décédé et de toute cette injustice liée à tout ça. Elle se rappela aussi quelques bribes de souvenirs, comme les jeux qu'ils faisaient ensemble dans la maison ou encore le son de sa voix quand il lui racontait des histoires ou lui chantait des berceuses. Elle n'avait même plus la force et l'envie de chanter la berceuse qui l'avait aidée à supporter son absence. Tous ces efforts n'avaient servis à rien. Elle exprima un juron et se laissa glisser le long de sa bassine pour finir totalement sous l'eau, les jambes légèrement en dehors de l'eau. Sous l'eau, elle demeurait calme et ne pensait plus à rien. Elle ne voulait plus se prendre la tête avec le reste du monde. Elle voulait juste faire son deuil en paix.

Après sa toilette, elle mit de nouveau une tunique jaune et un pantalon noir et partit directement se coucher sans manger. Elle n'avait pas faim de toute façon. En essayant de trouver une position confortable, elle tomba sur la fameuse poupée aux longs cheveux bruns qui était cachée sous son oreiller. Se rappelant ce qu'elle symbolisait, Verika fronça le regard et la balança avec rage vers le feu de cheminée. La poupée atterrit directement dans les flammes et se laissa consumer tandis que Verika se couchait en se recouvrant totalement des draps. Elle parvient à s'endormir mais toutes ses pensées et ses rêves étaient tournés vers le baiser qu'elle avait failli échanger avec Dagur, si bien qu'elle se réveilla plusieurs fois, et la dernière fut au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir cette vision de sa tête ! Pas que ça ne lui aurait pas plu. Et c'était loin de lui déplaire vu ce qu'elle en a rêvé. Elle se redressa sur son lit et passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux ébouriffés. Elle repensa du coup à sa conversation avec Marina sur les murailles. Au cours de toutes ces années passées ici, Verika avait pris conscience que Dagur ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Et ce depuis l'enfance. Il était différent qu'avec elle ! Il a toujours été là pour elle. Pour tout ! Et elle devait admettre qu'elle était heureuse quand elle était à ses côtés. Et quand il s'est absenté, elle avait la boule au ventre. Celle qu'on ressent quand la personne qu'on aime s'absente. Et quand il était de retour, elle était heureuse et rassurée.

Elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait à perdre si elle tentait quelque chose avec lui. Il y aurait sans doute des commérages, mais à ses yeux, Dagur n'était pas son frère, même s'ils ont été élevés sous le même toit. Songeuse, elle ferma les yeux et se remémora le moment où ils se seraient embrassés, puis elle posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit alors un frisson parcourir sa peau et elle fut légèrement étonnée quand elle vit qu'elle en avait la chair de poule ! Et pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle avoua qu'elle aurait aimé l'embrasser. Mais elle l'avait repoussé. Elle haussa les épaules et se recoucha. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Ce baiser la hantait toujours ! Et en plus, elle avait trop envie d'être avec Dagur ! Elle grommela un faible juron en sortant de son lit et se dirigea silencieusement vers la chambre de Dagur. Elle passa la porte et la referma aussitôt, mais Dagur s'était réveillé direct. Il s'était finalement endormi torse nu sur son lit et regardait Verika d'un air étonné.

\- Verika ?

Elle ne préféra pas parler. Elle s'avança vers le lit et grimpa dessus pour être à califourchon au-dessus de Dagur, qui ne cessait de la regarder avec le même air étonné. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en attrapant son visage avec ses mains.

\- Verika ! Qu'est-ce que tu… ?!

\- Fais-moi tout oublier, Dagur…

\- Hein ? Mais je croyais que…

Elle claqua la langue, puis elle se releva, toujours à califourchon sur lui. Avec un adorable rougissement et un regard luxurieux, mais aussi une infime appréhension, elle dénuda ses épaules et fit glisser sa tunique jusqu'à ses hanches. Pour Dagur, c'était une vision de rêve. La femme qu'il aimait était là, à demi-nue sur son lit, et sur lui, les seins à moitié caché par sa belle chevelure de feu. Et avec l'éclat de la cheminée qui luisait sur sa peau de porcelaine et ses cheveux, elle était absolument magnifique…

\- J'ai dit… fais-moi tout oublier, Dagur…

Ayant bien compris le message, Dagur se redressa d'un bon et colla son torse bouillant contre le corps de Verika. La belle poussa un petit soupir de surprise et de plaisir en sentant son corps chaud contre le sien, puis Dagur s'empara de son visage pour lui voler son tout premier baiser. Un baiser sensuel et langoureux… Pour eux, c'était encore mieux que s'ils s'étaient embrassés dans l'arène avec toute cette odeur de sang.


	7. Visite surprise

**_Salut à tous ! :D Tout d'abord, un très grand merci à vous tous ! J'ai été super ravie de tous vous retrouver pour la reprise, de lire vos commentaires et j'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir pour les prochains chapitres ! :D Alors petites réponses à vos reviews… ^^_**

 ** _Oui. Verika est du genre impulsive, mais en même temps, sa réaction peut se comprendre. Faut savoir que comparée à Valéria, elle a un caractère très différent ! Ce qui m'a permis de ne pas les confondre quand j'écrivais, mais aussi pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus malgré certaines similitudes entre elles ! ;) Et je suis très contente qu'au final, elles vous plaisent autant l'une que l'autre ! ^^_**

 ** _Marina ? Victime d'un drame ? Mmmmh… Peut-être. :) Après tout, cette fic est surtout basée sur le drame ! Et pour la romance, j'avoue que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement ! La romance, c'est mon truc ! J'y peux rien ! xD_**

 ** _Concernant notre cher Furie Nocturne, il sera bientôt présent dans l'histoire, rassurez-vous. :) Mais ne vous attendez pas à voir des dragonniers dans cette fic. Les Vikings chassent les dragons et ils les TUENT ! Mouhahahaha ! xDD_**

 ** _Beuh ? On n'adhère pas au couple que Verika forme avec Dagur ? On privilégie la friendzone ? On pense qu'Harold soit le seul qui puisse avoir une petite copine ? o.O bah tant pis pour vous, parce que vous allez encore en avoir ! Mouhahahaha ! Mais alors… cela sous-entend qu'ils seront un couple officiel de la fic ?! ... Oui.^w^_**

 ** _Concernant le fait qu'Harold sache lire autre chose que de l'écriture runique… euh… j'avoue que sur le coup, je me suis sentie un peu bête en lisant ce commentaire dans les reviews…. x) ce genre de détail m'avait complétement échappé lors de l'écriture ! x) Mais j'ai trouvé une bonne parade que j'aurais pu inclure à temps dans la fic ! :D et si Johann le Négociant avait possédé dans ses marchandises un livre écrit en écriture standard, et que Varek était curieux d'étudier, puis qu'il en aurait fait part à Harold qui l'aurait également étudié par curiosité ? :D alors ? ^^_**

 ** _Voilà, voilà ! Je tâcherai également de faire davantage part des impressions d'Harold sur le mode moderne ;) Comme d'hab, laissez une review avec un fav et un follow si ça vous a plu ! ^^ Encore merci à tous, bonne lecture et à vendredi pour la suite du présent ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 - Visite surprise

Ce matin, Harold se réveilla à son aise. Il tarda même à se lever tellement il était bien dans ce lit spacieux et super confortable ! Ça changé du mobilier rudimentaire de son temps ! Mais du bruit en cuisine le tira de son lit. Se doutant qui ça pouvait être et ce qui s'y passait, il descendit avec le sourire. Et quand il fut en bas de l'escalier, son sourire s'élargit. Valéria était occupée de préparer le petit déjeuner tout en fredonnant.

\- Bonjour, Val. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise

\- Mmh ? Oh, bonjour, Harold. Bien dormi ?

\- Mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Et tout ça… c'est grâce à toi.

\- Merci… rougissait-elle. Ce matin, c'est des céréales. Choisis ce que tu préfères.

Elle lui indiqua du regard deux boites de céréales posées sur la table. Harold lisait au sucre ou au chocolat. Il choisit donc les céréales au chocolat et en versa dans son bol. Valéria lui servit ensuite un grand verre de jus d'orange.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Tu veux du lait dans tes céréales ?

\- Euh… oui, s'il te plait.

Elle lui donna la bouteille de lait qu'elle venait de prendre dans le frigo, s'asseya face à lui et se servit un bol de céréales au chocolat. Elle versa également du lait dedans et mangea calmement. Harold trouvait que c'était bon les céréales. Ou bien le goût du chocolat ? Pour lui, comme pour tout ce qu'il avait déjà mangé depuis son réveil, il trouvait que c'était vraiment une étrange nourriture, mais il pourrait vite s'y faire.

\- Et toi ? Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Très bien, merci. Souriait-elle. Après le petit déjeuner, je vais aller faire un tour en ville. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Euh... oui, pourquoi pas. Ou allons-nous ?

\- Si je te le dis, tu ne voudras pas me suivre. Dit-elle en ajouta un petit clin d'œil.

Harold lui adressa un sourire en retour, puis ils continuèrent de déjeuner. Harold aida Valéria à débarrasser la table, puis s'étant mis d'accord sur qui irait se laver en premier, Valéria se dirigea vers sa chambre pour faire son lit et Harold retourna dans la sienne pour rassembler ses nouvelles affaires. Sa toilette se déroula mieux que la veille et les vêtements que Valéria lui avait prêtés lui allaient assez bien même s'il flottait un peu dedans. Après ça, il retourna déposer ses affaires dans la chambre, puis il refit son lit. Mais sans prévenir, il ressentit une douleur au niveau de sa jambe amputée. Serrant les dents, il s'asseya sur le lit, retira sa prothèse, la posa sur le lit et commença à masser sa jambe. Depuis qu'il était amputé, ça lui arrivait de ressentir des pics de douleurs. Mais Gothi, la guérisseuse du village, lui fournissait un onguent efficace pour soulager la douleur. Mais Gothi n'existait plus et il n'avait pas de cet onguent dans ses affaires. Le cœur à nouveau alourdi par la réalité, Harold ferma les yeux mais grogna face à la douleur.

\- Harold ? Ce… ça va ? demanda Valéria qui se tenait près de la porte

\- Oui, oui, ça va…

Pas la peine d'essayer de mentir, elle n'était pas dupe. Surtout qu'elle voyait bien qu'il massait sa jambe amputée. Son regard se posa un instant sur la prothèse qui était sur le lit, puis elle alla dans la salle de bain. Elle chercha un tube de crème dans la boite à pharmacie, puis retourna dans la chambre d'Harold et lui tendit le tube.

\- Tiens.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Valéria et le tube d'un air curieux

\- Quelque chose qui calmera la douleur.

\- Ah. Merci. Dit-il en prenant le tube.

\- Ce que je vais demander est peut être délicat, mais… est ce que tu veux que je masse ta jambe avec la crème ?

\- Non, merci. Je ne veux pas qu'on la regarde, ni qu'on y touche. Dit-il en la cachant davantage

\- Oh. D'accord. Euh... oublie pas de te laver les mains après, la crème colle. Je te laisse.

Légèrement vexée mais compréhensive de son refus, Valéria alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Harold soupira puis appliqua la crème en massant sa jambe. Il sentait le produit produire un agréable effet de chaleur qui aidait à atténuer la douleur. Il laissa sécher, puis il remit sa prothèse. Les mains collantes, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Mais il se rappela que Valéria était partie se laver ! Harold descendit alors dans la cuisine pour se laver les mains dans l'évier. Ne sachant pas quoi faire ensuite, il tourna en rond dans le salon et regarda les objets de décoration, son regard s'attardant dans les livres de la petite bibliothèque. Il en vit un qui attira son attention, mais ayant soudainement une grosse envie, il remonta en haut et alla direct aux toilettes. Quand il eût fini, il tira la chasse en appuyant sur le bouton au-dessus de la cuvette, en se disant que ça devait servir à évacuer. Mais en tirant la chasse, il entendit un long cri strident qui venait de la salle de bain. Ne perdant pas de temps pour venir en aide à Valéria, Harold boutonna vite fait son pantalon et entra dans la salle de bain sans penser un seul instant que Valéria pourrait être nue !

\- Val ?! ça va ?! oh !

Mais la jeune femme était sortie de la douche, trempée et grelotante dans son peignoir.

\- HAROLD ! SORS DE LA ! s'exclama Valéria en maintenant son peignoir contre elle

\- Euh… oui, je vais sortir, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'a crié ?

\- JE… rhh. T'est allé aux toilettes ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton légèrement sévère

\- Oui, mais… comment tu le sais ?

\- Parce que quand on tire la chasse, la personne qui prend une douche se prend directement une douche glacée ! Et je te jure que ce n'est pas agréable !

\- Désolé, je… je ne savais pas. Je vais sortir et ne plus toucher à rien le temps que tu…

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. N'attendant personne ce matin et n'étant pas prête, Valéria demanda à Harold d'aller ouvrir pour elle. Il accepta mais au moment où il allait sortir de la salle de bain, Valéria l'interpella d'un ton plus gêné cette fois.

\- Harold, attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta… braguette est ouverte… rougissait-elle

\- Hein ? Ah. Euh… merci. Rougissait-il

Il referma correctement la fermeture de son jean et descendit ouvrir pendant que Valéria finissait de se sécher et de s'habiller. Harold ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec une blonde aux longs cheveux raides qui le regardait avec la bouche entrouverte puis avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu es Harold ?

\- Euh… oui, et toi, tu es… ?

\- Moi, c'est Cami. Enchantée ! Valéria est là ?

\- Oui, elle est en haut mais…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais attendre dans le salon.

Cami entra dans la maison sous le regard d'Harold qui ne savait pas trop s'il aurait dû la laisser entrer. Après tout il n'avait aucune preuve qu'elle était une amie de Valéria. Il referma la porte et ne quitta pas Cami des yeux.

\- Val ! C'est moi !

\- Oui, Cami ! J'arrive dans deux minutes ! s'exclama-t-elle depuis la salle de bain

\- Ça roule !

Elle s'asseya sur le canapé et ne pût s'empêcher d'adresser quelques regards à Harold. Elle ne lui adressa pas trop la parole mais elle gardait son petit sourire, vu que c'était avec sa meilleure amie qu'elle voulait discuter. Quand à Harold, il se mit à bouquiner le livre qui l'avait intéressé. Valéria descendit dix minutes plus tard, habillée, coiffée et maquillée de manière très simple.

\- Salut Cami. Dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

\- Salut !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je vais en ville. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- J'avais prévu d'y aller de toute façon, mais oui, pourquoi pas. Harold, tu viens ?

\- Euh... je crois que je vais rester ici. Ma jambe me lance encore un peu et… je ne veux pas trop me faire remarquer si jamais ça me relance

\- D'accord. On revient dans une heure. Fait gaffe quand même.

\- Toi aussi. Euh... vous aussi. Souriait-il

Cami accentua discrètement son sourire. Les filles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la voiture bleue de Cami. A peine à l'intérieur, Cami se tourna vers Valéria qui accrocha sa ceinture.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas dérangés ? ricana-t-elle

\- Comment ça ? oh non, non, tu ne nous a pas dérangés, vu qu'on ne faisait rien.

\- Comment ça, rien ? Val. Je n'ai jamais vu une de tes conquêtes m'ouvrir la porte ! A moins que ce soit un homme à tout faire, y'a de quoi se poser des questions, non ?

\- Si on veut.

\- Au fait, il est là depuis quand?

\- Depuis jeudi soir, après que je t'ai raccompagné.

\- Depuis jeudi soir ?! Et tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelles ?! Pas de ragots croustillants ?! Oooh, petite cachottière ! Pas étonnant que t'a fait la morte ! Pouffa-t-elle dans son délire.

\- Je n'ai rien à raconter sur nous parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé, Cami. Souriait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'arrives à rester de marbre devant un mec aussi beau !

\- Euh… oui, enfin… non… bref. Et je ne voulais pas faire la morte.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles depuis le ciné et tu ne réponds pas sur ton portable. Vu que t'as pas mal de boulot à cause de l'ouverture, et que tu semblais contrariée par rapport à ce garçon, je me suis dit que t'avais envie d'être tranquille un moment et que tu m'enverrais un message pour dire quoi.

\- Désolée, Cami. Pas que je n'ai pas voulu te voir, mais... c'était un peu le cas. Je voulais voir personne en fait.

\- Comment ça se fait ? On… est ce que j'ai dit ou fait un truc jeudi ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi. C'est Harold. Avoua-t-elle avec un léger sourire

\- Hein ? Mais… Bon. Le temps qu'on arrive en ville et pour que tu te fasses pardonner, raconte-moi tout.

\- Ok… soupira-t-elle, amusée

Valéria lui raconta tout. Absolument tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle l'avait raccompagnée chez elle après le cinéma, jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque ce matin. Y compris le coup du pommeau de douche la veille, qu'elle avait légèrement flashée sur son torse nu et aussi le coup de la douche froide. Cami ne cessait de sourire, de s'étonner et de rire de ce qu'elle entendait. Mais elle remarqua que Valéria était détendue et souriante en parlant de lui. En avait-elle conscience ? C'est ce que Cami voulait vérifier.

\- Avoue que tu te sens bien quand t'es avec lui ?

\- Sa présence est agréable, je ne le nie pas. Avec toi et Chris, il arrive à me faire oublier le coup de pression que j'ai pour lundi.

\- Merci, Val. Du coup, il va rester chez toi ?

\- En attendant, oui.

\- En attendant quoi ?

\- Bah qu'il… se réhabitue au monde. J'te rappelle qu'on ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est resté coincé sous la glace.

\- Mmh, mmh. Et l'autre nana ?

\- Verika ? Sujet mort. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle n'est plus de ce monde.

\- Oh… je vois. Voilà, on y est. Dit-elle en se garant sur le parking du centre commercial.

Elle se gara, puis elles descendirent de la voiture et continuèrent de discuter au sujet d'Harold.

\- Donc vu qu'il n'y a pas d'obstacle, tu vas quand même essayer de sortir avec lui ?

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Mais parce que je ne le connais pas assez pour vouloir sortir avec lui.

\- Et l'amour impulsif ? ça ne te dit rien ?

\- Mais je… Cami. Même que je voudrais, et j'avoue que c'est dur de résister à son charme, il semble troublé de la perte de cette Verika. Alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre avant de… tenter une approche. Voilà.

\- Et t'espères réussir à te faire aimer en l'hébergeant et en lui achetant des fringues ? Bien joué ! félicita-t-elle d'un ton blagueur

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je me comporte avec lui comme une personne normale qui veut venir en aide aux autres ! C'est tout ! je…

\- Val. Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non ?

\- Tu es trop mignonne quand tes joues sont rouges et que tu essaie de te justifier au sujet d'un garçon. Pouffa-t-elle

\- Mais je… oh toi j'te jure ! riait-elle en lui ébouriffant un peu les cheveux

\- Naaan mon lissage ! J'ai mis une heure à tout lisser ! T'abuses ! Grommela-t-elle en remettant bien ses cheveux

\- Tout comme toi ! Na ! pouffa Valéria

Elles sillonnèrent les rayons pour trouver des habits plus convenables pour Harold. Rapidement, elles lui trouvèrent une tenue complète. Un jean noir, un t-shirt à manches longues noir avec un t-shirt kaki cousu par-dessus, un gilet épais à capuche noir, des baskets noires, une paire de boxers noirs, des chaussettes, un bonnet, un cache-nez et des gants. Cami entraina Valéria vers les produits hygiéniques pour homme, et Valéria acheta de la mousse à raser, de l'after-shave, du déodorant, un shampoing douche, un peigne, des rasoirs, puis Cami lui tendit un parfum.

\- Tiens, sens-moi ça. Tu ne trouves pas que ça lui irait ?

\- Mmh ? …. En effet. Mets le dans le caddie.

\- Bon, je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut. On passe en caisse ?

\- J'te suis.

Elles payèrent les courses et retournèrent à la voiture. Une fois les courses dans le coffre, elles remontèrent dans la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On rentre ?

\- Je dois faire une dernière course avant.

\- Où ça ?

\- A l'hôpital.

Cami emmena donc Valéria à l'hôpital et demanda à Cami de rester dans la voiture en prétendant en avoir pour pas longtemps. Retournant dans le service du docteur Smith, elle parvient à le croiser dans les couloirs. N'ayant pas de patient à voir dans la minute, il prit le temps et la peine de discuter avec Valéria, devinant qu'elle devait être là à cause d'Harold. Il lui posa une courte série de questions routinières, et Valéria répondit positivement mais brièvement. Vu que tout allait bien concernant Harold, le docteur lui demanda la raison de sa visite. Quand elle lui exposa la situation, le médecin hocha la tête, puis il la laissa dans la salle d'attente durant dix minutes pour ensuite revenir avec une grande boîte en carton. Il lui donna les conseils et remarques habituels, puis la laissa régler le colis à l'accueil. Tenant la boîte avec un sourire empli d'espoir en sortant de l'hôpital, Valéria retrouva Cami dans la voiture.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle en regard la boite d'un air curieux

\- Quelque chose qui lui sera très utile. Souriait-elle

Cami lui rendit son sourire et démarra la voiture avec la musique à fond de balles. Pour rigoler, elle chantait une chanson à tue-tête et Valéria ne tarda pas à chanter a tue-tête aussi. Elles arrivèrent à la maison avec le sourire, mais avant de sortir, Cami lui parla d'une chose importante.

\- Tu as prévu quoi ce soir ?

\- Ce soir ? euh… je ne sais pas. Je sais que j'ai encore du boulot qui m'attend, j'ai deux trois bricoles à faire…

\- Et tout ça avec un mec super mignon dans la baraque ? bon courage.

\- Mais t'a fini, oui ? s'il te plaît tant que ça, demande-lui de sortir avec toi ! riait-elle

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Mmh…. Nan, j'te le laisse. Même qu'il me laisse pas indifférente, je sais que tu l'a vue la première. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

\- Trop aimable. Bref, pourquoi tu me demande mon programme de la soirée ?

\- Bah je me disais que pour te détendre avant le grand jour, une petite fête entre potes te ferait du bien. On ferait ça chez moi pour 21H. Chris aura fini de bosser et viendra nous rejoindre.

\- C'est super gentil.

\- Tu vas venir avec Harold ?

\- On verra si ça le branche. Sinon, je te dis quoi par sms.

\- Ça marche. Bon bah je vais rentrer et commencer à tout préparer.

\- Tu veux qu'Harold et moi on vienne t'aider ?

\- Nan, nan, nan ! toi, tu t'occupes de ce que tu as à faire et de ton invité.

\- Comme tu veux. Je te dis à ce soir alors ?

\- A ce soir !

Valéria descendit de la voiture, récupéra ses courses et fit un bref signe de la main à Cami qui venait de repartir en remettant la musique. Valéria ria légèrement puis rentra chez elle. Harold était dans le salon en train de lire son livre, mais s'en détacha quand Valéria passa la porte.

\- Ça été ?

\- Impec ! Tiens, c'est pour toi. Dit-elle en lui tendant les sacs de fringues

\- Pour moi ? Mais…

\- Ta-ta-ta ! Avant de râler, regarde. Souriait-elle en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Harold regarda dans les sacs et sortait les articles un par un. A chaque fois qu'il prenait un truc, il le regardait avec un léger sourire, mais aussi avec curiosité, se demandant ce que certaines choses pouvaient être, ainsi que leurs fonctions. Ça, c'était pour les produits. Pour les vêtements, il était tout aussi surpris mais content.

\- Ça te plaît ? demanda-t-elle

\- Euh, oui, c'est… c'est super gentil, Val. Mais ça a dû te coûter…

\- Ce n'est pas un souci. En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise, Harold. Avec Cami, on a essayé de choisir des couleurs qui pouvaient te plaire et qui allaient avec ton physique. Ta combinaison noire m'a pas mal aidé pour choisir.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Val. A part merci et… que t'es vraiment trop gentille.

\- Merci. Mais j'espère que ça... te fera tout aussi plaisir. Lui souriait-elle en lui tendant la boîte.

\- Encore une folie ? soupira-t-il d'un air amusé

Elle haussa les épaules et se mordit les lèvres, impatiente de savoir la réaction d'Harold. Quand il ouvrit la boite, il eut un léger hoquet de frayeur, mais deux secondes après, il prit l'objet dans les mains et le regarda avec stupeur. Une prothèse en forme de jambe.

\- Je me suis dit que ça serait plus pratique pour marcher et que tu te sentirais plus à l'aise. Et puis avec un jean, des chaussettes et des baskets, personne ne verra que tu portes une prothèse. Tu te sentirais de nouveau…

\- … comme avant.

\- Oui. J'ai conscience que ta prothèse en acier te tient à cœur, mais…

\- Merci, Val. Mais encore une fois, ça m'ennuie que tu aies acheté tout ça pour moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te remercier ?

\- Mmh… tu peux faire deux choses.

\- Lesquelles ? demanda-t-il avec une légère appréhension

\- Premièrement, va vite te changer pour me montrer de quoi tu as l'air dans tout ça. Souriait-elle

\- D'accord. Et la deuxième chose ?

\- Je te le dirais quand tu seras descendu.

Harold lui rendit son sourire puis monta avec toutes ses nouvelles affaires, pendant que Valéria alla faire la petite vaisselle du déjeuner. Harold disposa tout sur le lit, puis posa tous les produits sur la commode avant de refermer la porte et de se changer. Dix minutes plus tard, il était entièrement vêtu de ses nouveaux habits qui lui allaient comme un gant ! Mais il lui resta une dernière chose à mettre. Sa nouvelle prothèse. Il la sortit délicatement de sa boîte et la regarda sous toutes les coutures d'un regard curieux, puis il soupira. Il admettait que ce serait bien pour lui de mettre ça. Il se sentirait comme avant et il aurait moins de contrainte avec le regard des autres. Il s'asseya sur le lit, détacha sa prothèse en métal qu'il rangea dans la boite de sa nouvelle prothèse, la mit en suivant les instructions, puis enfila la seconde chaussette et la seconde basket. Il descendit son jean et se regarda dans le grand miroir avec une certaine stupeur. En se voyant debout sur deux jambes, il avait l'impression que l'accident ne s'était jamais produit ! Qu'il avait toujours sa jambe ! Harold tenta quelques pas et n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

Mourant d'envie de retourner voir Valéria, il se hâta de descendre. La jeune femme avait fini la vaisselle, et en entendant du bruit dans les escaliers, elle se mit à sourire et se tourna vers Harold qui en était à la moitié. Elle fut ravie du choix des couleurs qui lui allait vraiment à ravir. Mais ne voyant pas sa jambe en métal, son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Harold lui adressa un sourire et continua de descendre, mais en ne regardant pas devant lui et n'ayant pas l'habitude de cette nouvelle prothèse, il trébucha vers l'arrière et glissa jusqu'en bas sur ses fesses. Valéria se rua vers lui pour l'aider, et quand Harold se redressa et que leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se mirent à rire.

\- Bah alors ? On tient plus sur ces guibolles ? demanda Valéria

\- Faut que je m'habitue à la prothèse. Souriait-il

\- Au fait, elle te va ? Faut pas changer la taille ?

\- Elle est parfaite. Comme tout le reste. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

\- J'en dis que t'aura la classe pour la fête de ce soir.

\- Hein ? quelle fête ?

\- C'est la deuxième chose que je voulais te demander. Ce soir, Cami fait une fête chez elle. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?

\- Avec plaisir. Je crois que je te dois bien ça.

Ils se souriaient puis restèrent comme deux idiots à se regarder en étant toujours par terre. Un coup de sonnette les ramena à la réalité et Valéria se hâta d'ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas surprise de voir son oncle !

\- On… Oncle Viggo ?! s'exclama-t-elle, agréablement surprise

\- Bonjour, Valéria. Souriait-il

Trop contente de le voir, Valéria l'enlaça avec un grand sourire. Viggo lui rendit son étreinte avec un petit rire amusé. Harold les regardait depuis la cuisine et esquissa un léger sourire devant des retrouvailles très touchantes. Valéria et son oncle rentrèrent à l'intérieur, et comme Viggo s'y attendait, il subissait déjà un interrogatoire.

\- Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà là ? Je croyais que tu arrivé lundi, pour l'ouverture ?

\- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? souriait-il

\- Euh… si, bien sûr que si ! c'est juste que je suis surprise et contente.

\- Je vois ça. Laisse-moi te regarder, Val.

Il lui prit délicatement son menton et la regarda attentivement. Valéria ne cessait de sourire, ce qui fit sourire Viggo.

\- Tu as changé. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu devais avoir 13 ans, si ce n'est presque 14. Et regarde-toi. Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme. Le portrait de te mère quand elle avait ton âge.

\- Merci... Toi, tu n'as pas changé. Tu es comme dans mon souvenir. Si ce n'est que tu te laisses pousser la barbe et je trouve que ça te va mieux que de ne pas en avoir.

\- Merci, Val. J'ai toujours apprécié ton honnêteté. Souriait-il

Son regard se tourna vers Harold. Lui qui croyait qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vu.

\- Et qui est ton jeune ami ?

\- Oh, il…

\- A moins que ce garçon soit muet, je pense qu'il peut se présenter tout seul. Pas vrai mon garçon ? souriait-il d'un air taquin envers sa nièce

\- Euh... oui monsieur. Je m'appelle Harold.

\- Viggo Grimborn. Ravi de te rencontrer. Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Harold sentit son cœur rater un battement quand il entendit son nom. Grimborn ?! Non... Impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir de lien avec…

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Viggo.

\- Euh… oui monsieur. Vous… voulez quelque chose à boire ?

C'était la seule chose qui lui était passé par la tête.

\- Volontiers. Mais je vais plutôt laisser Valéria s'en charger. Tu te rappelles de comment j'aime mon café, ma grande ?

\- Bien sûr. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

\- Je vais vous laisser discuter en famille. Signala Harold

Harold prit le livre qu'il lisait avant le retour de Valéria, puis il monta en haut et s'enferma discrètement dans sa chambre. N'en revenant toujours pas de l'identité de son oncle, il s'asseya sur son lit, posa ses coudes sur le livre et se prit la tête entre ses mains à cause des souvenirs qui assaillaient son esprit. En bas, Viggo prit place à table et regarda sa nièce préparer son café qu'elle tendit deux minutes plus tard.

\- Et voilà ! Corsé. Tout simplement.

\- Impressionnant. Je vois qu'après toutes ces années, tu t'en souviens toujours.

\- Comment oublier ? De toute la famille, tu es le seul à le boire sans sucre et sans lait. Souriait-il

\- Humph. J'ai toujours dit à tes parents que tu étais quelqu'un qui savait se servir de sa tête et que tu deviendrais quelqu'un qui s'en servirais toujours. Et je n'ai pas eu tort, car aujourd'hui, tu reprends le flambeau de la station. La félicita-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son café

\- Oh c'est juste le temps que papa et maman reviennent, tu sais. Et même si je sais comment la station fonctionne et comment mes parents procèdent, je n'ai pas encore leur expérience et leur habitude.

\- D'où l'intérêt de cette épreuve. Mais je sais que tu parviendras à la traverser tout comme cette angoisse que j'arrive à lire en toi.

\- Euh, je…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Val. C'est toi qui es aux commandes, mais nous sommes tous là pour t'épauler et te conseiller. D'où l'intérêt de ma présence. C'est pour ça que je suis arrivé plus tôt. Je voulais être là pour être à tes cotés et te soutenir pour lundi matin.

\- Merci, mon oncle. C'est super. Souriait-elle. Mais tu penses que j'en suis vraiment capable ? Pas que j'en doute, mais…

Viggo posa sa tasse et regarda sa nièce droit dans les yeux en lui maintenant le menton.

\- Val. Tu angoisses et c'est normal. Mais écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Je sais de quoi tu es capable. Je l'ai toujours su. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour lundi. T'arrivera à tout gérer parce que tu as ça dans le sang. Et plus tard, tu succéderas à ta mère, comme elle a succédé à la nôtre.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. C'est la vérité. Et puis si tu n'étais pas à la hauteur, tes parents ne seraient pas partis en voyage. A ce propos, as-tu des nouvelles ? J'ai essayé de les joindre mais la ligne était déjà occupée.

\- Oui, j'ai eu maman récemment. Ils vont très bien et ils ont l'air de s'amuser comme des fous !

\- Je suis content de l'apprendre. J'ai toujours su qu'elle voulait faire ce genre de voyage. Et quand ils se sont mariés, elle s'est juré de faire ça pour leurs 30 ans de mariage. C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- C'est vrai. Ça donne envie de rencontrer l'âme sœur et de vivre les mêmes choses qu'eux. Quand on voit tous ces couples qui divorcent et qui ne s'entendent plus, ça rassure de voir que l'amour est toujours là pour certains d'entre eux. Ces gens-là sont les plus chanceux du monde.

\- Rêves-tu de ça ?

\- Oh là, je ne me penche pas trop sur la question, mais… un jour, pourquoi pas ? souriait-elle en haussant les épaules

\- Est-ce que ton petit ami pourrait avoir la chance de faire partie de ce futur projet ?

\- Quoi ? Oh, non, non, ce n'est pas mon petit copain ! On est juste amis.

Viggo ria discrètement derrière sa tasse de café. Même qu'elle savait qu'il la taquinait, elle se sentait gênée et toute rougissante.

\- Au fait… tu n'as pas de bagages ?

\- Si. Ils sont déjà dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je vais séjourner là-bas en attendant que la station ouvre.

\- Je croyais que les hôtels étaient complets ?

\- Quand on a de l'influence, en plus d'un petit pourboire, on arrive toujours à obtenir ce que l'on souhaite. Souriait-il

\- Ah. Pas faux.

\- De ce fait, tu peux annuler ma réservation à la station.

\- D'accord. Mais tu aurais pu dormir ici, tu sais ?

\- J'ai des affaires à régler et j'aime pouvoir m'en occuper à mon aise. Pas que ta compagnie me soit désagréable. Tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends.

\- Et je n'allais quand même pas m'imposer chez toi alors que j'étais censé arriver deux jours plus tard. Et puis la chambre d'ami est déjà prise, puisque ton petit copain c'est dirigé vers celle-ci. Je ne voudrais surtout pas gâcher son séjour. Blagua-t-il

\- Euh, je… Attends… comment tu sais qu'il est dans cette pièce? s'étonna Valéria

\- J'ai une bonne ouïe, Val. Je ne suis pas très fort physiquement, mais je sais me servir de ma tête, de ma logique et de mes sens. Regarde. Là, on est dans la cuisine. En montant l'escalier, la chambre de tes parents, la tienne et le bureau de tes parents se trouve du côté du salon. Or la chambre d'ami se trouve de l'autre côté du couloir, juste au-dessus de la cuisine. Et quand il est monté, j'ai entendu la porte se fermer et des bruits de pas à l'intérieur. Mais malgré l'isolement, si tu tends l'oreille, tu devrais entendre… ceci. Dit-il en indiquant le plafond du doigt

Valeria tendis l'oreille et entendit en effet quelques bruit de pas. Elle était impressionnée de l'ouïe et de la déduction de son oncle, vu qu'il était en bas depuis son arrivée !

\- Woh. Je... je suis impressionnée ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais une si bonne ouïe, alors que moi, je n'avais pas fait gaffe aux bruits de pas, ni au reste…

\- Je vais te raconter une petite histoire. Quand j'étais petit, j'allais souvent à la chasse avec mon grand-père. C'est d'ailleurs au cours d'une chasse que je me suis faite ces trois belles cicatrices à la gorge. Cicatrices qui donnent un certain mystère et un certain charisme d'après certaines personnes que j'ai rencontré durant ma carrière. Hin, hin… enfin bref. En pleine excursion dans la forêt, on commença à avoir soif, nos gourdes étant vides. Il connaissait la forêt par cœur, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Il nous a donc emmenés à un endroit proche d'un cours d'eau, puis il m'a demandé de me fier à mon ouïe afin de réussir à localiser le point d'eau. Mais avec tout le bruit de la vie forestière, j'avais du mal à me concentrer et à savoir quelle direction prendre. Mais après un sage conseil de sa part, j'ai finalement trouvé la patience d'écouter. Nous pûmes nous abreuver et ce fut l'heure de rentrer. Et à chaque sortie avec lui, j'améliorais cette capacité qui m'a finalement permis de me sortir de pas mal de situations au cours de ma vie. Conclut-il

\- Autre que la chasse, ça te sert pour d'autres choses ? s'étonna Valéria

\- La vie nous offre de nombreux pouvoirs, Val. Autant savoir tous les utiliser. L'intelligence, la force, le cœur ou encore les cinq sens humains. Je suis d'ailleurs convaincu que quand je serais très vieux, j'aurai la meilleure ouïe de toute la maison de retraite.

Ils rirent ensemble, puis Viggo bu le reste de son café avant de se lever.

\- Bien. Je vais y aller. Merci pour le café.

\- De rien.

\- Salut ton petit ami de ma part.

\- Mais ce n'est pas mon….

\- Val, t'a pas à te justifier sur ce genre de choses. Surtout pas devant moi. C'est normal à ton âge de fréquenter des garçons, mais je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec des sujets que tu connais depuis assez longtemps.

\- Merci, mais… bonjour le malaise. Maugréa-t-elle toute rougissante.

Avec un sourire, il se dirigea vers la porte puis quand ils furent devant la porte, Viggo se tourna vers sa nièce avec un regard des plus sérieux.

\- Qu'est ce qui y'a ? demanda Valéria

\- La vie ne m'a pas offert le grand amour, ni des enfants. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, Val. J'aurais été heureux d'avoir une fille comme toi.

Emue de l'entendre dire ça, Valéria continuait de lui sourire. Viggo embrassa son front puis lui prit délicatement son menton.

\- Je suis fier de toi. Tout comme tes parents. N'en doute jamais.

\- Merci…

\- Veux-tu que l'on dîne ensemble demain midi ? C'est moi qui invite.

\- Euh… ce serait avec joie, mais ce soir je vais à une fête chez une copine. Et je doute qu'on rentre avant minuit et qu'on soit… clean. Dit-elle en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts

\- Je vois. Soirée anti-stress avant le grand jour ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Vous avez bien raison. Vous êtes jeunes, alors profitez-en ! Je te vois lundi, Val. Amuse-toi bien avec tes amis.

\- Merci, mon oncle. A lundi. Et merci d'être passé ! salua-t-elle

Il lui adressa un signe de la main tout en continuant de marcher jusqu'à sa voiture qui était d'un beau noir de jais. Quand il fut au loin, Valéria referma la porte et monta voir Harold avec bonne humeur. Elle toqua à la porte et reçu une faible autorisation d'entrer deux secondes plus tard. Elle leva un sourcil quand elle fit Harold assis en tailleur sur son lit, l'air songeur.

\- Hé, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre

\- Ouais, ça va.

\- T'es sûr ? T'a quand même fait une drôle de tête quand ta serré la main de mon oncle. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vraie raison de sa stupeur. Elle ne le comprendrait pas. Et Harold avait en partie du mal à accepter cette révélation. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Comme il jouait nerveusement avec les lacets d'une de ses chaussures, il n'eût d'autre choix que de lui mentir. Mais Valéria ne méritait pas qu'on lui mente. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Mais Harold devait aussi se protéger d'une réaction négative si jamais il lui disait la vérité et qu'elle le prendrait pour un fou. Et en regardant ses lacets, il eût une idée.

\- J'ai eu de nouveau une crampe à ma jambe. Je n'avais pas envie de t'inquiéter et de raconter à ton oncle que je suis… unijambiste.

\- Oh. désolée Harold. J'aurais dû m'en douter. S'excusa-t-elle

\- Ce n'est pas grave. La douleur est passée. Ta crème fait des miracles. Remercia-t-il

Elle retrouva son doux sourire, heureuse d'avoir pu l'aider de nouveau. Harold préférait la voir comme ça.

\- Si tu es montée, je suppose que c'est parce qu'il est parti ? devina-t-il

\- Oui, à l'instant. Il te salut, d'ailleurs.

\- C'est gentil. Souriait-il

Valéria lui rendit son sourire avant de se lever et de redescendre en cuisine. Harold poussa un long soupir quand il l'entendit râler. Il alla la rejoindre et comprit pourquoi elle râlait. L'un des pieds d'une chaise venait de se déboiter alors qu'elle l'avait juste remit en place.

\- Rhaa zut !

\- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

\- Non, ça va. Mais manquerait plus que ça tiens…

\- Si tu veux je peux réparer la chaise ?

\- C'est vrai ? Ce serait super, ça. Euh... tu trouveras des outils dans le garage. Tu peux y accéder par la porte juste là.

Harold ouvrit donc la porte du fond qui donnait sur le garage. Il chercha de quoi réparer la chaise et revint dans la cuisine pour la réparer. En moins de 5 minutes, c'était fini. Verika eût tout juste le temps de débarrasser la table.

\- Merci, Harold. Le bricolage et moi, ça fait deux ! souriait-elle, ravie.

\- C'est normal. Tu me viens en aide, alors je peux au moins bricoler un peu. D'ailleurs, si tu as d'autre chose à réparer, je suis preneur. Et puis, faut bien que je m'occupe un peu

\- Euh… oui, tu… tu pourrais couper du bois pour la cheminée ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'on soit en rade de bois si y'a encore du mauvais temps comme la dernière fois.

\- Ça marche.

\- Merci. Tout est dans le jardin. Sois prudent.

\- Pas de bile.

Harold s'en alla dans le jardin en passant par une autre porte de la cuisine, et Valéria remonta dans sa chambre pour trouver de quoi se mettre lundi. Dehors, il faisait bon et y'avais pas trop de neige. Ayant eu l'habitude de faire ça dans son ancienne vie, Harold coupa sans soucis le bois, mais son esprit était rongé par les souvenirs et son cœur rongé par la colère lié à ses souvenirs et au nom de l'oncle de Valéria. Tout tourner en boucle dans sa tête, telle une rengaine, et Harold sentait la colère envahir ses mouvements ! Bien qu'il ait coupé assez de bois, il continuait encore et encore d'en couper, et ses coups de hache étaient de plus en plus forts ! Dans la maison, Valéria avait enfin trouvé la bonne tenue après avoir vidé la moitié de sa penderie. Elle mit donc une lessive en route, rangea la salle de bain et sa chambre. En plein rangement, elle se fige, attentive à un son. Elle reconnut la voix d'Harold et alla à la fenêtre. Elle écarquilla les yeux de le voir en t-shirt par un temps pareil, mais de le voir couper du bois avec acharnement. Elle se risqua à le rejoindre et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Alors ? Il en est ou mon bûcheron ? blagua-t-elle

\- J'ai presque fini. Dit-il sans la regarder

\- Euh... vu ce que tu as coupé, on en assez pour un bon moment ! merci Harold.

\- De rien. Je vais ramener tout ça à l'intérieur.

\- Je vais t'aider.

\- Non, ça va. Je peux le faire.

\- Bon d'accord. A la place, je vais te servir à boire. Dit-elle en emportant son gilet noir.

\- Merci.

Après quelques allers-retours, le stock de bois était bien rempli. Harold s'essuya le front avec la manche de son t-shirt, puis rejoignit Valéria qui servait deux jus d'orange bien frais.

\- Tiens.

\- Merci.

\- T'a une bonne maîtrise de la hache dis donc. Comment ça se fait ?

\- Je… je sais plus.

\- Dis-moi. Avant que tu… finisses sous la glace, qu'est-ce que tu faisais comme métier ? Vu comment tu manipules les outils et travaille avec le bois, tu devais être menuisier ? suggéra-t-elle

\- Je…

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire la vérité. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Surtout pas après une telle révélation ! Ça le rongeait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à la regarder, ni à vouloir être avec elle. Bien que Valéria n'y était pour rien, elle faisait quand même partie de la famille de celui qui avait gâché sa vie ! Il voulait sortir d'ici et être seul pendant un bon moment. Il fronça le regard, se leva et enfila son gilet.

\- Harold ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte

\- Mais...

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Harold avait déjà claqué la porte. Bien qu'étant perplexe de sa réaction soudaine, elle ne se risqua pas à se lancer à sa poursuite et prépara à manger, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude et la tristesse de voir qu'il souffrait beaucoup. Quand à Harold, il avait mis sa capuche et s'était mis à marcher droit devant lui, les mains dans les poches, ses pas ne le conduisant pas vers le centre-ville, mais vers la forêt.


	8. Chagrin

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors petites réponses à vos reviews…_**

 ** _Viggo Grimborn, c'est le nouveau méchant de la série Dragon, par-delà les rives :) Série que je recommande à ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore vue :)_**

 ** _Je suis ravie de voir que la présence de Viggo dans le monde réel en mode homme d'affaire affublé d'un beau costard vous plaise ! :D Oncle Viggo. Ça choque en effet x) Mais est-il gentil ? Ou méchant ? Pas de spoil, vous le découvrirez par vous-même ^^ A la base, je voulais Drago pour ce rôle, mais comme je n'ai pas encore écrit une fic avec Viggo, j'ai vite changé d'avis et je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat ! ^^ Et pas d'inquiétude, vous verrez Viggo encore et encore et encore… xD mais le fait que vous ayez appris son existence en tant qu'oncle de Valéria, met à néant vos théories du lien familial entre elle et Verika ! Et ouaiiiiiis ! Elles n'ont pas de lien de sang ! Juste une ressemblance physique ! Rien de plus ! Mouhahahaha ! xD Et vu que Valéria est la descendante de celui qui a apparemment détruit la vie d'Harold, ça va être la misère entre elle et lui ! Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Vous verrez bien ! MOUHAHAHAHA ! xDD_**

 ** _Quant à Ryker Grimborn, rassurez-vous, il fera aussi partie de l'aventure ! Mais d'ici là à savoir quand il fera son apparition, patience ! ^^_**

 ** _Pour la triple répétition du mot « certain » dans la même phrase, j'avoue que ce n'était pas du tout volontaire ! xD_**

 ** _Dans ma fic, Viggo à sa barbe, comme dans la série :) Je précise au cas où vous auriez compris qu'il avait le visage complétement rasé. Moi je visualise le truc et je n'aime pas, mais alors PAS DU TOUT ! xD_**

 ** _Pour l'histoire de l'écriture runique, je ne le cache pas, j'étais sur le cul ! xD Merci pour l'échange culturel ! J'en étais ravie et je m'incline face à autant de connaissances ! ^^ Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas changer un détail aussi immense à travers tous mes chapitres déjà écrits. Désolée x) Donc pour éviter que je m'arrache les cheveux et prendre le risque de devenir chauve, je vais rien changer et on va tous faire comme si l'écriture moderne n'avait pas de secret pour notre cher viking adoré x)_**

 ** _L'existence des personnages de l'univers de Dragons à l'époque moderne n'a aucun but en particulier, sauf pour Viggo :) Je voulais juste utiliser le maximum de personnages pour ma fic, et comme je ne pouvais pas tous les inclure dans l'histoire du passé, je les ai donc inclus dans le présent ! ^^_**

 ** _Voilà, voilà ! ^^ Je vous remercie de me suivre encore une fois, de me faire part de vos avis, vos questions, vos connaissances et vos délires ! C'est toujours un vrai plaisir pour moi de lire vos reviews et d'y répondre ! Merci ! ^^ La semaine prochaine, c'est retour dans le passé ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Chagrin

Harold n'était toujours pas rentré. Valéria avait terminé de préparer le repas et de mettre la table. Elle avait attendu Harold, puis ne le voyant toujours pas rentrer, elle s'était mise à manger son assiette. Elle mangeait lentement, car elle n'avait plus trop d'enthousiasme, et elle n'aimait plus trop manger seule. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée seule chez elle, et ça avait toujours été. Mais là, depuis sa rencontre avec Harold, elle n'aimait plus trop être seule et ressentir ce sentiment de solitude. Quand elle eût fini de manger, elle regarda la pendule. Ça ne faisait pas loin d'une heure qu'il était parti. Elle débarrassa son coin de table et laissa l'assiette d'Harold sur la table en mettant un couvercle au-dessus de son assiette. Que faire maintenant ? Elle remonta d'un pas traînant en haut. Sa lessive devait être finie puisqu'elle ne l'entendait plus d'en bas. Mais avant d'atteindre la salle de bain, son regard se posa sur la chambre d'Harold. Elle y entra quand même pour ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'aérer un peu.

Son regard se posa sur la tenue noire qu'il portait lors de leur rencontre et qui était posée par terre en un petit tas. Levant les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire, elle prit la tenue et la plia du mieux qu'elle pouvait, puis la posa sur la chaise. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur les produits qu'elle lui avait acheté et s'en approcha. Elle prit le flacon de parfum et se mit à le sentir, laissant un doux sourire s'élargir sur son visage. Cami avait raison. Ce parfum irait à merveille à Harold. Même qu'ils avaient été assez proche avant que son oncle débarque, elle se rappela ne pas avoir senti le parfum sur lui. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas l'odeur ? Enfin bref. Elle voulut remettre le capuchon sur le flacon, mais il lui glissa des mains et roula jusqu'en dessous du lit. Soupirant de soulagement que ce ne soit pas le flacon qui soit tombé par terre, elle le reposa sur la commode, puis s'agenouilla pour chercher le capuchon. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement de voir un livre sous le lit ! En le prenant, elle le reconnut tout de suite. C'était le livre qu'Harold lisait quand elle est revenue des courses, et qu'il avait pris avec lui en montant tout à l'heure.

Elle s'asseya sur le lit, lut le titre « L'histoire de notre monde » et le feuilleta rapidement par bloc de page. Elle connaissait ce livre. Il résumait l'histoire de la civilisation humaine depuis le commencement jusqu'à l'époque moderne. Elle se demanda quand même pourquoi Harold lisait ce livre. A moins d'être un grand passionné d'histoire, ce n'était pas le genre de littérature que les jeunes de son âge raffolaient. Même elle, elle ne lisait pas ce genre de livre. Elle continua de le feuilleter, l'air légèrement pensive, quand soudain, un intrus inclus entre deux pages attira son attention. C'était un bout de papier assez ancien. Curieuse, elle le déplia et s'étonna d'en déplier deux. Elle haussa un sourcil quand elle vit un dessin d'enfant qui représentait deux gosses en train de vaincre… des dragons ? Encore plus curieuse, elle regarda le deuxième et fut bouche bée en voyant un joli portrait d'une fille aux cheveux court dessinée au fusain. Elle était vraiment bien dessinée et elle était vraiment belle, mais son visage semblait triste malgré qu'elle dormait. En bas de la feuille, elle vit une phrase écrite avec des caractères étranges. Et sur le dessin d'enfant, il y avait aussi une phrase écrite avec les mêmes caractères, mais d'une façon différente.

Valéria comprit que ces deux bouts de papier appartenaient à Harold. Mais elle trouvait tout ça assez étrange et curieux. Et surtout, pourquoi avoir mis ces feuilles dans un livre d'histoire, tels des marques pages ? Elle regarda vite fait de quoi parlaient les pages du livre, et elle s'aperçut que ça parlait de l'époque viking, vers 1066. Le visage songeur, Valéria essayait de comprendre pourquoi il s'intéressait à cette époque, et là, ce fut comme une tornade d'indices et d'évidences dans sa tête !

Sa combinaison noire… le symbole en forme de dragon gravé dessus… son réveil dans la glace… son air perdu et stupéfait face à tout ce qu'il voyait… son refus de tout dire… ses coups de colère… sa méfiance… sa tristesse… Verika…

En repensant à elle, Valéria regarda de nouveau le portrait de la jeune fille. Elle était sûre que c'était elle sur le dessin ! Et que ce qui était écrit devait être son nom, ou un message à son attention ! Mais comment le savoir ? Elle embarqua les feuilles et fila dans son bureau et se connecta à internet. Elle tapa dans la barre de recherches « alphabet viking » et elle trouva plein d'images correspondant aux caractères du dessin. Elle prit un bout de papier et traduisit les messages lettre par lettre. Elle put alors lire sur le dessin d'enfant _« Meilleurs amis pour la vie ! Verika. »_ Et sur le portait « _A jamais dans mon cœur. Harold._ »

Valéria plaqua une main contre sa bouche. C'était donc elle, Verika ? C'était donc… sa bien-aimée ? Aucun doute vu sa tristesse quand il avait parlé d'elle, et vu que c'était la toute première chose qu'il lui ait dite quand il s'est réveillé à l'hôpital. Elle sentait affreusement son cœur s'accélérer. Valéria mettait alors bout à bout les pièces du puzzle.

Si c'est Verika qui avait dessiné le premier dessin et qui écrivait presque comme Harold, ça voudrais dire… en plus des indices bien trop évidents et des pages du livre… qu'ils étaient tous les deux des vikings ? Son cœur battait trop vite et elle ne se sentait pas bien. Un viking... Harold était... un viking ?! Non. Ce n'était pas possible ! C'était sûrement une blague !

\- Impossible... impossible... murmurait-elle en boucle

Elle devait tenir le coup face à ces informations étourdissantes, mais elle en avait la nausée. Mais en fait, plus elle y pensait en silence, plus toute ces évidences étaient évidentes ! Elle laissa sa tête s'effondrer contre le bureau et demeura ainsi pendant au moins 10 minutes. Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Cette histoire n'en avait aucun ! Si ça se trouve, c'était juste deux personnes qui s'étaient déguisés en viking et qui jouaient le jeu à fond ! Les costumes, la qualité du papier, l'écriture, l'utilisation d'un fusain, la vie en pleine nature… mais aussi fou que tout ça puisse être, Valéria sentait que ses découvertes étaient beaucoup trop réalistes.

\- Nan…. Nan, nan, nan… Ça fait trop de coïncidences ! Pourtant… c'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait rien aux simples choses de la vie comme les cheeseburgers et les pancakes ! Et puis c'est vrai qu'il semble tout le temps pensif ! Ailleurs ! Contrarié ! Non, non, il... il faut que je le retrouve…. Que je lui dise que je sais tout ! Ou du moins que j'obtienne des réponses à toute cette histoire de dingue ! Mais où est ce qu'il peut être ? Et en plus, il n'a pas de portable. J'aurais dû lui en donner un vieux à moi… Tss.

Elle resta encore cinq minutes assise à son bureau, réfléchissant encore et encore à tout ça, la main contre sa bouche. Puis d'un air décisif, elle prit les deux dessins et les rangea soigneusement dans sa poche avant d'enfiler son manteau et de prendre le volant. Avec la voiture, elle arriva vite en ville, non sans continuer de penser à Harold. Terminant de se garer, elle vit la bibliothécaire se rendre dans une boutique. Sans savoir pourquoi, quelque chose lui disait d'aller la voir. Valéria sortit de sa voiture pour rentrer dans la boutique. Elle se fit saluer par la vendeuse, puis Valéria alla directement à la rencontre de la bibliothécaire.

\- Madame Baker ?

\- Oui ?

\- Euh...

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire en fait. Elle avait suivi son intuition, ok, mais il ne lui avait pas donné plus de détails pour la suite !

\- En fait, je voudrais un renseignement. Improvisa-t-elle

\- Ah ? Je vous écoute.

\- Je... je voudrais savoir si un jeune homme vêtu de noir, et visiblement tourmenté, est venu à la bibliothèque récemment ?

\- Eh bien… oui, en effet. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un ami et je le cherche.

\- Ah. A part en fin de semaine… je ne l'ai pas revu.

\- Oh… bah merci, madame. Bonne journée. Dit-elle avec un faible sourire

Valéria avait à peine tourné les talons que la bibliothécaire s'empressa de lui dire autre chose au sujet d'Harold.

\- Votre ami est vraiment quelqu'un d'acharné à la lecture et à ses recherches. Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait vraiment l'air tourmenté, le pauvre.

\- Des recherches ? De quel genre ? demanda Valéria même si elle connaissait la réponse

\- Eh bien... durant deux jours, il n'a pas arrêté de venir faire des recherches sur un sujet bien particulier. L'époque Viking.

\- L'époque Viking….

\- Oui. Il a lu et fouillé tous les livres de l'étalage prévu sur ce sujet. Mais visiblement, il ne semblait pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait. A croire qu'il devait travailler sur quelque de vraiment complexe ! Je me demande ce que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui peuvent étudier en cours d'histoire.

Valéria ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Elle était pensive malgré son cœur qui s'emballait à nouveau. Madame Baker venait de lui confirmer sa propre trouvaille. Harold était bien un viking coincé dans notre époque, et il lisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour savoir ce qui avait changé depuis 1066… La bibliothécaire vit alors que la jeune femme semblait contrariée.

\- Apparemment, vous semblez ne rien savoir à ce sujet.

\- Euh… en effet. Il est... assez mystérieux, je dois dire. bafouilla-t-elle. Encore merci pour votre aide, madame. Et désolée pour le dérangement.

\- Ce n'est rien. Bonne chance à vous.

\- Merci.

Bredouille, Valéria sortait de la boutique sans oublier de dire au revoir à la vendeuse. Mains dans les poches, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et réfléchissait encore aux lieux ou Harold pourrait se trouver. Depuis le trottoir, elle voyait le café de Chris. Y'avais du monde, mais elle ne reconnut pas Harold parmi toute ses personnes. Elle remonta donc dans sa voiture et sillonna toute la ville. Après une heure de recherche, elle commençait à désespérer. Tapotant nerveusement ses doigts sur le volant, elle continuait de réfléchir.

\- Peut-être…. Qu'il est parti de cette ville ? Mais si c'est le cas, il serait parti sans me dire au revoir ? Nan, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait fait ça.

Elle se laissa tomber le long de son siège et soupira longuement. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle les essuya vite fait. Voulant prendre un mouchoir dans son sac, elle tomba sur le dossier médical d'Harold. Elle l'avait complétement oublié, et Harold aussi ! Elle l'ouvrit et esquissa un sourire quand elle revit la photo d'Harold quand il était endormi dans son lit d'hôpital.

\- Il me manque... c'est dingue… Mais le plus dingue, c'est que je ne suis pas en colère contre lui. Je trouve ça même logique qu'il n'ait parlé de son secret à personne. Même à moi. Au fond, peut être que je lui en veux un petit peu ? Sérieusement, qui l'aurait cru ? On l'aurait pris pour un dingue… Même s'il m'en avait parlé, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi. Il a dû avoir peur que je me moque de lui et que je le prenne pour un fou… mais le fait d'avoir appris ça, même de cette manière, ça me donne encore plus envie de lui venir en aide…

Cette phrase venait de lui faire tilt ! Lui venir en aide… la première fois qu'il avait reçu de l'aide, c'était sur le chantier ! Mais comme il n'avait pas le droit d'être là-bas, il avait dû se rendre dans la forêt qui se trouvait juste à côté ! Quand on est contrarié, ça aide de marcher au sein de la végétation. Et Valéria était certaine qu'il était là-bas ! Ne perdant pas de temps, Valéria posa le dossier à côté d'elle et se hâta vers la forêt. Mais à un moment, le trajet en voiture n'était plus possible. Elle allait devoir continuer à pieds. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, sortit de la voiture et marcha au pas de course. Elle pénétra alors dans les bois, nerveuse et inquiète, alors que son regard balayait chaque recoin. Intérieurement, elle espérait qu'Harold n'avait pas fait une grosse bêtise.

oO*Oo

Depuis qu'il était parti de chez Valéria, Harold n'avait pas cessé de marcher. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre dans un endroit particulier de la forêt, mais il préférait le calme qui y régnait à toute l'agitation de la ville. Et d'un autre côté, c'était plus facile de s'imaginer marchant dans les forêts de Berk, bien que s'en souvenir était assez éprouvant. Voulant faire une légère pause, Harold s'asseya sur un gros rocher, le regard perdu dans la décoration à demi enneigé.

\- _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? pourrais-je retourner chez elle en sachant qui elle est ? Ou du moins de quelle famille elle est issue ? Ce serait trop dur. C'est quand même à cause de sa famille que j'ai tout perdu… je sais très bien que Viggo n'y est pour rien, et que Valéria non plus, et qu'elle m'a tant offert depuis notre rencontre. Mais j'arrivais même plus à vouloir croiser son regard, ni à vouloir être auprès d'elle… pourtant, à part elle, qu'est-ce que j'ai dans ce monde… ? Plus rien, ni personne de mon passé. Alors qu'est ce qui me retient ? Elle ? C'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup sa compagnie. Elle est gentille, attentionnée, généreuse... mais vu comment je n'arrête pas de réagir, mon départ fut sans doute la goutte de trop. Et si je rentre, je ne m'attends pas à un accueil chaleureux et elle voudra sûrement des explications. Je pourrais les lui donner, mais je sais que je n'y arriverais pas…_

Il soupira de nouveau, quand une voix le fit sursauter.

\- Te voilà enfin.

Harold se retourna et vit Valéria qui le regarder avec une légère inquiétude sur le visage.

\- Val…

\- Tu sais que j'ai parcouru presque toute la ville et la forêt pour te retrouver ?

\- Désolé. J'allais rentrer, tu sais ?

\- Humph. Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? T'aurais même pas pu m'envoyer un sms, vu que tu n'as pas de portable.

\- Un quoi ?

Valéria soupira. Son plan était en marche.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un portable ? Ou même un sms ? demanda-t-elle calmement

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Répond moi Harold. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Euh c'est … oh et puis zut ! c'est si important pour toi que je sache ou non ce que c'est ?

\- Humph. C'est sûr que pour communiquer à l'époque viking, ils ont dû user beaucoup de rouleaux de parchemin.

Harold se figea quand elle prononça cette phrase, et son cœur rata un battement, alors que la jeune femme demeurait calme. L'époque viking ?! Pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Mais Harold préféra jouer l'indifférence.

\- Vu que je ne suis pas de cette époque, je suppose que oui.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Bon ça suffit, Val ! Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire ? Pourquoi parles-tu avec acharnement de cette époque-là ? Répond !

\- Ah ! Ça, c'est la meilleure ! Quand je te pose des questions dans le but de t'aider, tu m'envoie « gentiment » balader. Mais quand c'est toi, je devrais te répondre sur le champ ? Oh, à quoi bon me disputer sur ce sujet… je sais tout, Harold.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Je… je sais tout. Répéta-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi calme, malgré la lueur de tristesse dans son regard

\- Tout quoi ? s'impatienta Harold, légèrement inquiet

Elle poussa un léger soupir, puis sorti de sa poche les deux dessins et les montra à Harold qui venait de se figeait sur place. Il essayait de savoir comment elle les avait trouvés, et le souvenir de les avoir rangés dans le livre, puis de l'avoir caché avant qu'elle ne rentre lui revient en mémoire comme un boomerang ! Quel idiot… pourquoi il les avait pas gardé sur lui ?! Bien que Valéria était une fille gentille et qu'elle ne le narguait pas avec sa trouvaille, Harold ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère et de vouloir à tout prix récupérer ce qui lui restait de son passé.

\- Val, rend moi ça. Demanda-t-il calmement

Avec un soupir, elle lui rendit son bien. Harold le récupéra aussitôt et soupira de soulagement quand il les regarda avant de les remettre dans la poche de son gilet.

\- Maintenant que j'ai découvert une partie de ton secret… tu comptes me dire le reste ou pas ?

\- Vu ce que tu as déjà découvert, tu ne me prends pas pour un fou ?! s'étonna Harold

\- Crois-moi si tu veux, mais... je te crois. Sincèrement.

\- V… Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, oui. N'importe qui te prendrait en effet pour un fou et un menteur, mais pas moi. C'est sûr que si tout ce que j'ai découvert est exact, c'est quand même une histoire de dingue ! Mais je suis prête à l'entendre, Harold. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je garderais tout ça pour moi. Personne n'en saura rien. Je te le jure.

\- Val, je… d'accord. Viens t'asseoir.

Contente qu'il accepte de se confier, elle s'asseya à ses côtés, et Harold, enfin prêt à révéler son histoire, se lança.

\- Pour commencer… je m'appelle Harold Haddock. Et fatalement, je… je suis un viking âgé de presque mille ans.

\- …

\- Toujours flippée ? grimaça-t-il en ne la voyant rien dire.

\- Pas du tout. Mais quand tu dis mille ans, y'a juste un truc qui m'étonne.

\- Ah bon ? Et… c'est quoi ?

\- Bah c'est que personne ne t'ai retrouvé durant toute ces années, mais surtout, c'est que tu sois resté en vie durant tout ce temps ! La majeure partie des cas qu'on a retrouvés congelés ont survécu au bout de 50 ans ou 70 ans dans la glace. Mais mille ans... tu as dû être congelé dans les neiges éternelles. C'est la seule explication.

\- Oui, ça expliquerais tout.

\- Mais comment tu t'es retrouvé coincé sous la glace ?

\- En fait… mon groupe et moi étions partis dans les montagnes pour chasser une créature qui terroriser tout le monde. Au cours de la bataille, plusieurs d'entre nous sont tombés et moi... j'ai fini sous la glace. Je ne sais même plus si on a réussi à le vaincre, ni si y'a eu des survivants, et encore moins ce que sont devenus nos familles, nos peuples, nos terres... je ne sais rien...

\- Je suis désolée, Harold… Et je... je ne veux pas t'infliger encore plus de peine... mais Verika ? Elle faisait aussi partie de l'expédition ?

\- Oui... elle en faisait partie...

\- Désolée... vu que tu as gardé ces deux dessins avec toi, tu devais beaucoup tenir à elle.

\- Oui…

Valéria soupira tristement. Elle était plus désolée pour lui que choquée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ça aurait très bien pu être un mensonge, mais son chagrin était tellement convainquant et sincère. Elle ne jugea pas nécessaire de parler davantage de cette fille et de son passé. Elle savait l'essentiel. Harold essuya ses larmes avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Valéria. Je... je suis désolé de ne pas avoir accepté davantage ton aide. Excuse-moi…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Harold. Après ce que tu as vécu, c'est normal de réagir comme ça. Mais maintenant que tu t'es confié, peut être acceptera tu plus facilement mon aide ?

\- Je crois que j'ai plus à gagner si je dis oui... souriait-il légèrement

\- Bien. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va rentrer à la maison et tu vas manger un morceau. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Pour la suite, voilà ce que je te propose. Je vais t'aider à t'insérer dans la vie moderne et mettre à ta disposition tout ce que tu as besoin pour élargir tes connaissances. Je vais également te faire des papiers d'identité. C'est primordial si tu veux passer inaperçu dans notre monde. Et pour le reste, tu continueras de loger chez moi. Contrairement aux hôtels, je propose des pancakes au petit déj ! riait-elle. Mais si tu restes, je veux juste une chose en retour.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu continues de me couper du bois ou de me réparer quelques bricoles dans la maison. Alors, marché conclu ? souriait-elle

Harold la regardait bouche bée. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable ! Elle ne le blâmait pas, ne le repoussait pas et elle continuait de lui venir en aide ! Mais… Pourquoi ? Il avait besoin de savoir.

\- Val… Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à m'aider ? Je veux dire... pourquoi moi plus qu'un autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Le destin à sûrement voulu que je croise ta route pour que je te vienne en aide ou pour une autre raison bien précise. Souriait-elle

\- Pourtant... tu as fait tant de bonnes actions. Tu aurais pu t'arrêter bien plus tôt, non ? Pourquoi avoir continué ?

\- Peut-être que pour une raison qui ne te semble pas évidente et acceptable, je désire continuer et je ne veux pas t'abandonner. On est amis, non ? Et les amis se soutiennent et s'entraident en cas de coups durs.

\- Merci Val… je… merci.

\- De rien. Allez viens grand père. On rentre. blagua-t-elle en partant vers le chemin de la voiture

\- Grand père ? Hé ! j'ai peut-être mille ans, mais d'apparence, je suis du même âge que toi ! riait-il en la suivant

\- Hihi. Au fait, ça te fait quoi de te dire « j'ai mille ans » ? ça doit faire bizarre, non ?

\- C'est sûr. Après, personne n'est censé vivre aussi longtemps. Moi, j'ai juste subi un mauvais coup du sort. Je me demande même si les dieux ne m'ont pas maudit.

\- Maudit ? T'est sérieux là ?

\- Tu ne te sentirais pas maudite si tu parvenais à survivre durant mille ans sous la glace, et qu'à ton réveil, tu dois continuer de vivre avec le poids de ton destin et de tes souvenirs sur les épaules ?

\- Euh… si. Je crois que si. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire Harold. Tu n'es pas seul. Je t'aiderais à affronter tout ça. La rassura-t-elle

Ils se souriaient mutuellement, puis ils reprirent calmement la route. Dans la voiture, Valéria lui redonna son dossier médical.

\- Tiens. Tu l'avais oublié. Pense à le prendre quand on sera rentré.

\- Ok.

\- Et euh… c'était quoi cette créature que vous chassiez ? C'était un dragon ? Vu les bêtes dessinées sur le dessin de Verika, ça ne peut être que ça, non ?

\- Le fait de demander ça ne te fait pas peur ? s'étonna Harold

\- Bah non. Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? s'étonna-t-elle de nouveau

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je te dise qu'en effet, les dragons existent et qu'ils sont capables de tout ravager sur leur chemin ? Que ce sont des monstres qu'il faut à tout prix éliminer ?

\- Non. Je veux bien te croire à leur sujet, mais on n'a plus rien à craindre d'eux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tout simplement parce que les dragons n'existent pas dans notre monde. Peut-être qu'ils ont vraiment existé comme tu l'as dit, mais on n'a pas trouvé de preuves de leur existence, comme pour les dinosaures. Les dragons figurent dans les livres, les histoires, les légendes, etc. On sait tous ce que c'est et ils nous fascinent. C'est tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Souriait-elle

\- Ils n'existent donc plus... ? On... on aurait donc réussi à le vaincre… ?

\- Vaincre qui ?

\- Le plus puissant de tous les dragons. Le Furie Nocturne.

\- Le Furie Nocturne… whoa. ça fait quand même froid dans le dos un nom pareil ! Même que ce sont des monstres, ils restent assez fascinants et j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur eux. Enfin… si tu es d'accord pour m'en parler.

\- Tu es épatante Val. Tu as une ouverture d'esprit incroyable ! Si j'avais raconté tout ça à Cami ou à Chris, ils m'auraient sûrement renvoyé à l'hôpital en me traitant de fou…

\- Ça, je n'en sais rien. Mais moi, je ne le ferais jamais. En tout cas, merci Harold. Aller rentrons, j'ai faim !

\- Moi aussi. Souriait-il

Dans un meilleur état d'esprit que tout à l'heure, les deux amis regagnèrent la maison quinze minutes plus tard. Harold n'oublia pas son dossier en sortant de la voiture, et rangea tous ses papiers dans sa chambre. Valéria fit réchauffer son repas et Harold l'engloutissait avec appétit, et Valeria mangea une ou deux bricoles à ses côtés. Après le repas, Harold posait sans honte quelques questions sur le monde moderne et Valéria se faisait une joie d'y répondre. Maintenant que son secret était découvert par une personne de confiance, Harold se sentait différent, moins inquiet et plus confiant pour les jours à venir. Durant le reste de la journée, Harold continua de lire son livre et Valéria chercha une tenue pour ce soir, histoire d'être à l'aise et de marquer la soirée. Elle emmena ensuite Harold faire quelques courses avec elle, prétextant qu'elle ne voulait pas arriver chez Cami les mains vides. Dans le supermarché, Harold était ébahi de voir autant de nourriture différente stockée dans un grand espace ! Leur garde-manger dans son village lui semblait minuscule à côté ! Après avoir pris un soda et un lot de biscuits apéritifs, Valéria se tourna vers Harold.

\- C'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut. Quelque chose te ferait envie ?

\- Je n'y connais rien à toute cette nourriture moderne, Val.

\- Je sais. Mais je pensais à des choses que tu mangeais… avant. C'était quoi vos repas en général?

\- Euh…. On buvait de l'hydromel, du lait de Yak…

\- Hein ?! Du lait de Yak ?! Euurk… grimaça-t-elle

\- Bah quoi ? C'est super bon, tu sais ! Souriait-il face à sa grimace

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais perso, vu la taille de la bestiole, la longueur des poils et l'odeur qu'elle doit dégager, ça doit être super fort ! Et ça ne me tente absolument pas. Aussi bien le lait que la viande ! Mais de toute façon, tu ne trouveras pas ça ici. Ce n'est pas commercialisé.

\- Oh.

\- Mais l'hydromel, ça peut se trouver. Je vais en prendre deux. Une pour nous et une que tu donneras Cami pour la fête. Et je pense que ça va leur faire plaisir que tu nous fasses découvrir une boisson qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de boire.

\- Crois-moi, vous ne serez pas déçus. C'est super bon !

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Et si tu veux du lait qui se rapproche du lait de Yak... y'a du lait de chèvre. Ça te dit ?

\- Je veux bien.

\- Et vous mangiez quoi ?

\- Du Yak, des œufs, du mouton en ragoût ou en viande séchée, du poisson…

\- Mmh… Je peux acheter du mouton et faire un rôti pour demain midi, si tu veux.

Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, puis ils sillonnèrent les rayons. Ils trouvèrent tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ainsi que du pain, de la charcuterie et du fromage. Valéria s'amusait de voir Harold tout regarder et tout sentir pour faire son choix ! Une fois à la maison, Valéria rangea les courses avec lui, puis ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Un quart d'heure avant le début de la fête, Valéria était venue voir Harold qui lisait allongé sur son lit.

\- Ça va bientôt être l'heure d'y aller. Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui. Mais… j'ai juste peur d'une chose.

\- Oh ? De quoi tu as peur ?

\- Que ça coince avec tes amis. Ou du moins qu'ils se moquent de moi si jamais je ne sais pas me servir d'un objet moderne.

\- Harold. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ils ne sont pas méchants et moqueurs. Et puis je serais là. Le rassura-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressait, en plus de ce petit geste et de cette phrase, redonnait confiance à Harold. Ils allèrent en voiture jusque chez Cami et furent les premiers à arriver. La blonde les accueillit avec un immense sourire.

\- Bonsoir !

\- Bonsoir Cami !

\- Bonsoir. Souriait Harold

\- Oh, Harold ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Brrr, entrez vite, il fait froid ! C'est génial que tu sois venu ! dit-elle quand ils furent rentrés

\- Merci, Cami. Tiens… Pour te remercier de me recevoir. Dit-il en lui tendant la bouteille d'hydromel.

Cami haussa un sourcil quand elle vit que c'était de l'hydromel, mais elle prit la bouteille avec le sourire

\- Merci Harold, c'est gentil ! Je n'en ai jamais bu, donc ce sera l'occasion d'en goûter ! Installez-vous et mangez un petit truc. Chris ne devrais pas tarder.

Elle s'en alla en cuisine pendant qu'Harold et Valéria enlevaient leur manteau. Quand Valéria ôta son manteau, Harold eu un hoquet de surprise en la voyant vêtue d'une belle tunique bleu canard qui rehaussait la couleur de ses cheveux, mais aussi celle de son teint. Tout comme la couleur de la tenue que portait… Harold soupira discrètement pour ne pas montrer aux filles son état légèrement surpris et tourmenté. C'était la soirée de Valéria, alors autant pas la gâcher. Quand elle lui fit face, il lui adressa un doux sourire.

\- Tu es très jolie dans cette couleur. Euh, cette tenue.

\- Hin... merci Harold. Rougissait-elle

\- Il a raison. Cette couleur te va à ravir ! Elle met en valeur tes beaux cheveux roux et ton teint de poupée ! Ajouta Cami en revenant dans le salon

\- Hé, c'est bon… rougissait-elle en remettant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Harold nota qu'elle était adorable quand elle rougissait. Valéria s'en alla vers le petit buffet disposé sur la table de salon, et se prit un verre de soda. Harold la rejoignit et Valéria lui donna un second verre de soda.

\- Tiens. Tu vois ? Tout ce passe bien. Souriait-elle

\- Parce que qu'il n'y a que vous deux. Chris n'est pas encore là.

\- Il se comportera avec toi comme quand tu l'a vu au restaurant. T'a pas à t'en faire. Et puis…

La sonnette retentit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte.

\- Haaa ! voilà Chris ! s'enthousiasma Cami

Cami alla ouvrir et Chris apparut avec un sourire légèrement… gêné.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde. Euh…

\- Ouais ! Bonsoir tout le monde ! fit la voix de Gustav dans le dos de son frère

\- Gu…Gustav ? Mais que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? bafouilla Cami

\- Je venu faire la fête avec vous, tiens !

Il dépassa son frère et entra sans gêne dans le salon. Son regard balaya la pièce et se posa sur Valéria qui était près du buffet.

\- Ha, Val ! Comment tu v… Hé ? C'est qui lui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton grossier en pointant Harold du doigt

\- Hé, moucheron ! Fait gaffe comment tu lui parle, ok ? C'est un ami de Val, donc tu lui parle autrement.

\- C'est rien, Chris. Enchanté, Gustav. Je m'appelle Harold. sourit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Mouais. Enchanté. Grommela-t-il

Il serra en retour la main d'Harold, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux avec un regard a demi-sévère. Près de la porte, Cami s'adressa discrètement à Chris, mais pas d'un ton très ravi.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il fiche ici ?

\- Tu vas voir, c'est assez drôle en fait. Dit-il en enlevant son manteau

\- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis déjà morte de rire. Alors ? Grommela-t-elle, impatiente

\- Avant que je parte du restaurant, il est venu me rapporter un truc que j'avais oublié à la maison et que je lui ai demandé de me rapporter. Et quand il m'a demandé ce que je faisais ce soir, je lui ai dit la vérité et il s'est… incrusté.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas le renvoyer chez lui ? Il va tout gâcher et nous mettre sur les nerfs !

\- Aucun risque, je veillerais à ce qu'il ne vous dérange pas trop. Et puis je ne pouvais pas trop l'envoyer balader, il m'a quand même rendu service.

\- Mouais. T'a intérêt de veiller sur lui ou je l'envoie balader moi-même.

\- Et moi, t'es contente de me voir ou pas ? souriait-il

\- Bien sûr, idiot. Souriait-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel

Chris riait discrètement. Ils papotèrent un moment ensemble, alors que Gustav n'avait pas lâché Harold et Valéria.

\- T'est donc un ami de Val ? Comment ça se fait qu'on ne t'a jamais vu avant ?

\- Je… viens d'arriver en ville. Répondit naturellement Harold

\- Mmh, mmh. Bon je vous laisse. Je n'ai pas trop envie de tenir la chandelle. Ronchonna-t-il

Valéria rougissait discrètement tandis que Gustav se servit un soda et s'en alla en cuisine.

\- Tenir la chandelle ? Quoi, il croit que toi et moi, on est…

\- Il a 16 ans, Harold. Y'a pas besoin d'explication nécessaire. Mais le fait que tu sois venu avec moi va sûrement le dissuader de venir m'embêter. Dit-elle d'un ton soulagé

\- Il te courtise, c'est ça ?

\- Courtiser ? Woh, quel langage, grand père ! Dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Bah quoi ? On dit comment chez vous ? Ou du moins… à cette époque ?

\- On dit draguer. Cami aussi y a droit, et ça nous rend chèvre même si on sait que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il est gentil mais c'est dommage qu'il soit collant et lourd.

Harold lui adressa un regard compatissant. Cami et Chris se joignirent à eux et Chris salua le duo. Ils se servirent à boire et commencèrent à faire connaissance avec Harold. Même qu'il était assailli de questions, il se sentait bien. Valéria avait raison. Tout se passait bien ! Il buvait, il mangeait, il s'amusait et tout le monde aussi. Sauf Gustav. Enfin si, mais à moitié à cause de la présence d'Harold. Cami ouvrit ensuite la bouteille d'hydromel et chacun de ses invités se régala de ce doux nectar au parfum mielleux. Harold admettait que depuis son époque, la fabrication de l'hydromel avait bien changé ! C'était même meilleur que ce qu'il avait connu ! Grâce aux effets de l'alcool, la tension dans l'air était moins présente vis-à-vis de Gustav. Tout le monde s'éclatait et même Gustav commençait à se marrer et à sourire. Cami proposa un jeu assez classique en soirée. Le jeu de « action ou vérité ». Ils vidèrent une bouteille de soda et tout le monde s'installa par terre avec leur verre et les biscuits apéritifs. Cami expliqua vite fait les règles et une fois que tout le monde eût compris, elle fit tourner la bouteille. Après plusieurs tours, la bouteille pointa Gustav.

\- Bien, Gustav. Action ou vérité ?

\- Euh…. Je ne sais pas moi… Allez, action.

\- Prononce l'alphabet en rotant pendant 30 secondes !

\- Quoi ?! Mais…

\- Joue le jeu, Gus. Tu te vengeras sur elle si elle est désignée au prochain tour. Blagua Chris

Cami lui adressa un regard sévère mais joueur, alors que Valéria riait avec Harold. Durant le temps imparti, Gustav prononça l'alphabet en rotant, sous les rires des plus âgés, et conclu à la lettre J. Il reprit son souffle, but une gorgée de son verre puis fit tourner la bouteille qui pointa Cami.

\- Alors, Cami. Action ou vérité ?

\- Mmh… action.

\- T'es sûre ? souriait-il d'un air mauvais

\- Bah... oui. Quoi, tu espères me voir trembler devant ton défi ? J'ai peur de rien moi ! ricana-t-elle

\- Ah oui ? alors prouve-le. Embrasse Val.

Gros silence au sein du groupe, alors que Gustav regardait la blonde avec un petit sourire satisfait et les bras croisés. Les filles échangèrent un regard étonné avant de se sourire mutuellement.

\- Bon. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- J'avoue. Mets-lui le gwak, ma vieille.

Sans que ça les dérange de s'embrasser devant trois garçons, les filles se prêtèrent au jeu et échangèrent non pas un bisou timide sur le rebord des lèvres, mais un simple baiser qui suffisait à rendre les garçons bouchée bée et rouge comme des tomates. Elles rompirent ensemble le baiser et se marrèrent en voyant la tête de leurs amis.

\- Bah quoi ? on a joué le jeu ! pouffa Cami

\- Ouais, mais… bafouilla Chris

\- Cami, joue, sinon ils ne vont jamais s'en remettre ! Conseilla Valéria en riant

\- J'suis d'accord. Allez hop !

Cami fit de nouveau tourner la bouteille et cette fois, Harold fut désigné.

\- Action ou vérité, Harold ?

\- Vérité.

\- Ok. Alors euh… quel est le truc le plus honteux que tu n'aies jamais fait ?

\- Le truc le plus honteux ? Euh….

Voulant se prêter au jeu, Harold chercha dans ses souvenirs la chose la plus honteuse qu'il aurait pu faire au cours de sa vie. Et la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, ce fut le jour où il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher les Parenvrilles d'emmener Verika avec eux. Ce fameux jour ou du plus profond de lui-même, il avait eu honte d'avoir était faible, lâche, minable, trouillard, et qu'à cause de ça, il avait perdu sa meilleure amie et son grand amour. Mais ce n'est pas le seul souvenir et les seules conséquences qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Il y avait aussi le jour ou Verika c'est fait… Envahi par la honte, les regrets et le chagrin, Harold fronça le regard et serra les poings. Les autres le regardaient d'un air étonné, alors que Gustav sifflait d'un coup son verre d'hydromel. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas boire ça comme un verre de lait ?!

\- Je passe. Demande autre chose, Cami. Demanda-t-il, les yeux brillant

\- Euh… d'accord. Euh….

\- Oh là ! Pas si vite ! Tu dois jouer le jeu, Harold ! protesta Gustav en reposant son verre

\- Gustav, c'est bon. Protesta Valéria qui pensait avoir compris ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Non, ce n'est pas bon, Val ! On a tous obéi aux règles et lui, il devrait esquiver son tour parce que ça l'embête de répondre ?

\- Gustave, tais-toi. Ordonna sévèrement Chris

\- Non mais attendez ! Si c'était à nous ou aux filles de répondre à ce genre de questions, on l'aurait tous fait ! Pourquoi il ne joue pas le jeu ?

\- J'ai mes raisons, d'accord ?! S'emporta Harold

\- Hé oh ! Calme-toi, ok ? On a tous joué le jeu, alors ne fait pas ton dégonflé !

\- Je ne… je… bafouilla-t-il, les larmes au bord des yeux

\- Hé ? Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer ? Si… ?! Oh, la vache ! C'est pourtant moi le plus jeune du groupe ! Haha ! se moqua-t-il en voyant les larmes dans les yeux d'Harold

\- Gustav ! s'énerva Valéria

\- Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que t'a pu faire de si honteux pour te mettre dans cet état ? insista Gustav

Excédé par le poids de ses souvenirs et de la colère qu'il ressentait envers Gustav, Harold se leva et sorti de la maison en claquant la porte. Valéria voulait le rattraper mais Chris l'en dissuada, prétextant qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul un moment. Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, même si l'envie de courir après Harold la dévorait. Ne voulant plus jouer, les filles remirent tout sur la table pendant que Chris sermonnait Gustav à l'étage. Dix minutes passèrent. Puis quinze, et enfin vingt. Harold n'était toujours pas revenu et Valéria s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Surtout qu'il était parti sans son gilet et qu'il neigeait légèrement. Elle sorti à son tour après avoir informé Cami, emportant avec elle le gilet d'Harold. Elle fit le tour de la maison et se figea de tristesse quand elle le vit en train de pleurer, assis par terre contre le chêne du jardin. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, la tête dans le creux de ses bras. Valéria se demandait si elle devait aller vers lui, mais l'entendre pleurait ainsi lui fendait le cœur. Elle se risqua quand même à l'approcher.

\- Harold... ?

Il ne répondait pas et continuait de pleurer. L'avait-il entendu ? Ou l'ignorait-il ? Qu'importe. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bras d'Harold qui redressa lentement sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Muettement, ses yeux émeraude imploraient une requête et Valéria l'avait tout de suite comprit. Elle lui adressa alors un léger sourire tout en couvrant ses épaules de son gilet.

\- Viens. On va rentrer. dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il fit un faible oui de la tête et suivit Valéria jusqu'à la voiture. Elle lui demanda d'attendre ici le temps qu'elle retourne chercher ses affaires chez Cami. Valéria salua ensuite ses amis, les remercia, s'excusa et s'en alla sans oublier de lancer un regard sévère à Gustav qui faisait la tête et qui ne disait plus rien. Le sermon de Chris a dû porter ses fruits. Le chemin du retour se fit dans le plus grand silence. Valéria essayait de trouver quelque chose à dire ou à faire pour lui remonter le moral, mais à chaque fois, quelque chose l'empêchait d'agir. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la maison qu'Harold bafouilla une excuse.

\- Désolé d'avoir gâché ta fête…

\- Harold, tu n'as rien gâché. C'est Gustav qui…

\- Bonne nuit, Val.

Il monta se coucher. Valéria le suivait tristement du regard sans rien dire. Elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Des fêtes entre amis, il y en aurait d'autres. Mais ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment, c'est qu'Harold ne soit plus triste. Mais tant qu'il sera envahi par les souvenirs de son ancienne vie, même qu'ils datent de presque mille ans, il mettrait du temps à s'en remettre. Mais Valéria ferait preuve de patience et de tolérance. Elle se le jura en montant à son tour pour aller se coucher. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir, mais trois heures plus tard, elle fut progressivement réveillée par une odeur désagréable. Elle ouvrit à moitié les yeux et essaya de reconnaître l'odeur. Ça sentait le cramé ! Paniquée, elle se leva à toute vitesse et se rua vers la cuisine, intérieurement convaincue qu'elle n'avait pas rallumé la gazinière depuis ce midi ! Mais ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Harold était dans la cuisine, en larmes devant sa poêle remplie d'œufs cramés et d'une casserole débordante de lait de chèvre bouilli. Quand il vit que Valéria le regardait sans rien dire et la bouche entrouverte, il s'excusa, la voix troublée par son chagrin.

\- P-pardon, Val… je... je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais j'avais faim et je voulais manger des œufs et boire du lait chaud… mais comme je ne voulais pas te réveiller, j'ai voulu me débrouiller tout seul, mais j'ai tout fait cramer… je ne maîtrise pas ce fichu matériel !

\- Harold, c'est rien, calme toi…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé… je… je gâche ta fête, je te réveille, je gaspille la nourriture…. Et je ne suis même pas fichu de m'adapter ! Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien ! Pour tout !

Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et continua de sangloter, faisant couler ses larmes le long de ses joues. N'en pouvant plus de le voir comme ça, Valéria se mordit la lèvre et se risqua à faire quelque chose. Elle prit Harold dans ses bras et tenta de le calmer.

\- C'est rien, Harold…

\- Val…

\- Chuuut... calme-toi. Chuuut…

Il continuait de pleurer et serra Valéria dans ses bras, signe qu'il appréciait ce geste d'affection. Il tremblait de chagrin, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Valéria qui lui caressait tendrement la tête, et qui passait tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Même que ce n'était pas approprié à la situation, Valéria se sentait toute drôle face aux souffles d'air chaud dans son cou, à l'étreinte d'Harold et à son odeur. Le visage à moitié niché dans ses cheveux et contre sa peau, Valéria avait le rose qui lui montait aux joues. Elle inspira discrètement son parfum et comme elle en était subjuguée, elle poussa à son tour un léger soupir qui fit frissonner Harold. Il lui fit face, les yeux encore brillants et légèrement calmé. Après un court moment, Valéria osa lui voler un baiser, les mains accrochées au t-shirt d'Harold, juste au niveau de la poitrine. Mais ce geste fut comme un électrochoc et Harold rompit le baiser et regarda dans les yeux une jeune femme rougissante et légèrement inquiète de ce qui allait suivre.

\- V… Val ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

\- Désolée, je… je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour te remonter le moral… dit-elle en rougissant encore plus

\- Je…

Elle s'était approchée pour lui voler un autre baiser. Il avait besoin d'aide et c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour le moment. Et comme elle venait de se lever de son lit, ses lèvres étaient chaudes. Surtout celles d'Harold, vu qu'en plus, il avait chaud à cause de sa nervosité. Au contact de ses lèvres, il sentait un frisson parcourir la totalité de son corps et une nouvelle sensation de chaleur l'envahissait de partout. Une chaleur qui lui faisait oublier l'espace d'un instant ses soucis, la soirée chez Cami et tellement de choses, mais il savait ce que ce baiser voulait dire et ce que ça pourrait engendrer. Tout comme quand Astrid lui avait pris la main le jour où Stoik les avaient officiellement nommés guerriers du village. Et tout comme envers Astrid, il n'était pas prêt à passer à autre chose. Verika était encore trop présente dans sa mémoire et son cœur. Appréciant pourtant cet échange magique, il s'extirpa de force de ses lèvres et tourna la tête, le regard fuyant et contrarié

\- Quelle horreur... menti-t-il

\- Euh... je ne savais que j'embrassais si mal, merci. Mais de là à dire que c'est une horreur... c'est sympa ! dit-elle, perplexe et vexée.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Val. C'est juste que... je ne peux pas. C'est tout. S'excusa-t-il

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est par rapport à…

Face au silence d'Harold et son regard triste et fuyant, elle comprit que c'était bien à cause _d'elle._

\- Elle hantera toujours ton cœur, c'est ça ? Même mille ans plus tard ?

\- …

Il ne répondait pas. C'est que c'était donc vrai.

\- Elle devait vraiment être une fille extraordinaire pour que tu l'aime encore et que tu sois dans cet état. D'un sens, c'est beau … mais c'est triste. Dit-elle, les yeux brillants et le cœur en peine.

\- Val, je suis désolé, je… bafouilla-t-il, peiné de la voir comme ça

\- Non, t'a pas à t'excuser, c'est… c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû faire t'embrasser en sachant... ce que je sais. Surtout deux fois de suite. Assura-t-elle en souriant

Elle faisait de son mieux pour que son sourire soit le plus sincère et le plus naturel, malgré la honte et la peine qu'elle ressentait. Son regard se posa alors sur les dégâts culinaires.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse cuire des œufs et chauffer du lait ? demanda-t-elle, histoire de changer de sujet.

\- Non, merci. Je… j'en ai plus très envie. Je vais manger des choses qui ne nécessitent pas de cuisson. Et ne t'en fais pas, je rangerais tout.

\- D'accord. A demain. Souriait-elle avant de faire demi-tour

Harold la regardait monter l'escalier et l'entendait fermer la porte de sa chambre. Il soupirait longuement, écœuré d'avoir gâché le peu de bonheur que les dieux lui accordaient. C'était injuste et il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal. Elle ne le méritait pas. Et à cause de ce « souvenir »… il venait probablement de gâcher une belle histoire. Encore une fois.


	9. Changements

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors petites réponses aux reviews…_**

 ** _Vous semblez tous contents que Valéria soit enfin au courant pour Harold, mais vous êtes vraiment convaincus que ça se passera toujours bien ? Attendez de voir la suite ! :p_**

 ** _Alors vous m'avez exposé des théories très intéressantes dans vos reviews ! Merci ! :D Mais pour ne pas gâcher le mystère, je préfère ne pas y répondre et vous laisser mariner jusqu'à ce que vous ayez vos réponses pendant la lecture ! ;)_**

 ** _Oui. Dans ma fic, Gustav est un petit con ! x) Dans la série, il me tape sur les nerfs ! J'étais donc trop tentée de l'inclure dans le rôle du petit con qui gâche tout ! xD Et encore, il n'a pas fini de foutre la pagaille ! Et ouais. Surprises, surprises. :)_**

 ** _Et oui ! Valéria a embrassé notre bel Harold ! 2X ! En même temps, même s'il est vieux et jeune, comment pouvait-elle ne pas lui résister ?! Nous non plus, on ne résisterait pas ! Il est si beau, plein de charme, de charisme, il est fort, il est brave, il est intelligent… ah la, la… il a tout pour plaire ! *w* Merci Dreamworks de l'avoir rendu si beau ! *w* Non parce que le Harold des bouquins n'a ABSOLUMENT RIEN A VOIR AVEC CELUI DES FILMS ! Allez vous renseigner et je suis SURE que vous serez du même avis que moi ^^_**

 ** _Dernière chose, je préfère vous prévenir que ce chapitre contient quelques scènes classées plus ou moins M pour les âmes sensibles. Voilà, voilà ! ^^ Encore merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à vendredi pour encore plus de passé, de dramaaaaaaa et de Furie Noctuuuuuuurne ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 9 - Changements

Verika était allongée contre Dagur, la tête callée dans le creux de son épaule. Elle avait les yeux fermés et se reposait suite à ce moment torride qu'elle venait de vivre avec Dagur. Quant à lui, il regardait Verika qui se reposait dans ses bras, tout en caressant lentement son bras. Un petit gargouillis se fit légèrement entendre, ce qui la réveilla et la fit rire.

\- Qu'est ce qui y'a ? Demanda Dagur

\- J'ai faim. Souriait-elle en souriant dans ses bras

\- C'est une bonne chose. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un truc ?

\- Oui, s'il te plait.

Dagur se leva du lit, remit son pantalon et alla lui préparer une petite assiette. Verika se redressa sur le lit, releva la couverture jusqu'au-dessus de sa poitrine, puis soupira de bien être contre le dossier du lit et son oreiller. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle regarda le reflet de la cheminée sur le dos de Dagur, ainsi que sur ses cheveux roux au final, complétement détachés. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'ils venaient de faire. L'on dirait que c'était sur un coup de tête à cause de ses émotions troublées, mais au final, après avoir franchi le cap avec lui, c'est comme si une part d'elle-même reconnaissait avoir toujours voulu de lui. Dagur lui tendit une assiette qu'elle prit en lui adressant un sourire, puis elle entama son plateau repas sans plus attendre alors que Dagur retournait à sa place.

\- Hé, mange doucement. Tu vas t'étouffer.

\- Mmh… Je n'ai pas mangé depuis qu'on est rentrés. Et avec ce qu'on vient de faire, mon appétit est décuplé.

\- Justement… vu ce qu'on vient de faire... on est ensemble ou pas ?

Verika croisa son regard, la bouche pleine. Elle reposa lentement son bout de pain dans l'assiette, avala sa bouchée puis adressa un tendre regard à son amant.

\- Je pense… que si on ne l'était pas, je me serais sauvée dans ma chambre quand tu serais tombé endormi. Sauf que je suis toujours là, et je suis en train de manger dans ton lit. Et pour être franche, je ne veux pas te quitter.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je suis bien avec toi, Dagur. A tes côtés, je me sens… de nouveau entière et non brisée par le chagrin. Et ça a toujours été comme ça. J'ai… été sotte de ne pas avoir fait un pas vers toi alors que je savais depuis toujours que tu m'aimais. Mais c'est juste que je ne voulais pas souffrir si jamais je te perdais, ou que tu venais à m'abandonner comme Ha… euh, l'autre.

\- Verika. Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai fait quand nous étions sur le bateau, le jour de ton départ ?

\- Oui, et je ne l'oublierais jamais. Tu as tailladé ta main et tu as fait le serment de ne jamais m'abandonner.

\- Exact. Et quand je fais un serment, je ne le romps jamais. Mais…

Il prit tendrement la main de Verika dans la sienne. Cette dernière ne cessait de sourire et de le regarder avec un regard empli de tendresse.

\- … si les dieux m'accordent le bonheur dont j'ai toujours rêvé, alors je m'engage à tout faire pour que tu restes la Verika dont je suis tombé amoureux.

\- Dagur…

\- Et je m'engage aussi à ne jamais te faire de mal et t'abandonner, même si je l'ai déjà juré depuis le début. Souriait-il

Emue, elle lâcha son assiette qui tomba par terre avec tout le restant de nourriture, puis elle prit le visage de Dagur dans ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Dagur le lui rendit avec passion, puis elle rompit elle-même le contact et colla son front contre le sien.

\- Moi aussi je fais le serment de ne jamais t'abandonner et de te rendre heureux, et ce jusqu'à la fin de ma vie... dit-elle en caressant son visage

\- Et pour mon père ? On fait quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas honte de nous. On est heureux, alors autant qu'il le sache. Qu'ils le sachent tous... souriait-elle

Dagur lui vola à son tour un baiser fougueux, mais tous deux se séparèrent en riant.

\- Rha… j'ai un de tes cheveux sur la langue…

\- Pareil… rha, je n'arrive pas à l'enlever... riait-elle

\- Je crois que je vais les couper. J'en ai marre des cheveux longs. A moins que toi tu préfères qu'ils soient comme ça ?

\- C'est ta tête, Dagur. T'en fait ce que tu veux. Souriait-elle

Elle se leva du lit, complétement nue, ce qui fit légèrement rougir Dagur. Nue, elle était vraiment très belle. Elle avait une silhouette gracile ainsi que des formes qui ne laissait pas Dagur indifférent, en plus de ses longs cheveux roux et de son teint de porcelaine. Verika ramassa son assiette et les restes de nourriture qu'elle posa ensuite sur la grande table.

\- Cela dit… je trouve que les cheveux courts, ça t'irais bien.

Elle se servit un verre de vin et en but une gorgée, puis elle se tourna vers Dagur et fut étonnée de le voir avec des joues rouges.

\- Qu'est ce qui y'a ? Souriait-elle

\- Tu aurais pu mettre quelque chose sur toi, non ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu continueras de me voir comme ça pas mal de fois, alors pourquoi me cacher ? A moins que je ne sois pas agréable à regarder ? Souriait-elle malicieusement

\- Oh que si. Tu es même… magnifique.

\- Merci Dagur. Et puis, on est qu'à deux alors j'en profite.

\- T'en profite ? Tu le fait exprès pour que je te regarde ? Dit-il d'un air amusé.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle sans rougir.

Dagur haussa un sourcil et Verika argumenta suavement sa réponse tout en s'approchant du lit.

\- Je veux que tu me regarde, Dagur. Pas seulement mon visage… mais mon corps tout entier. J'aime la façon dont tu me regarde… et j'aime voir ce que j'arrive à lire aux fonds de tes yeux.

Une fois près du lit, elle but une autre gorgée et lui tendit son verre.

\- Tu as soif ?

Il le prit sans répondre, et le but sans lâcher Verika du regard. Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans les siens. Il engloutit le verre d'une traite puis le balança à travers la pièce avant d'attraper Verika par les hanches et de l'attirer vers lui. Collés l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient très chaud à cause de l'amour qu'ils ressentaient, du vin et de la cheminée. Verika lécha sensuellement la trainée de vin rouge qui coulait le long de la bouche de Dagur, jusqu'au milieu de son cou, puis repris possession de ses lèvres alors que ses mains caressaient ses épaules et ses cheveux. Dagur gémissait de plaisir et rapprocha davantage Verika contre lui afin de lui refaire goûter aux plaisirs corporels.

Le lendemain, les deux amoureux se réveillèrent ensemble, heureux comme jamais. Ils prirent même un bain ensemble. Verika avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon haut pour pouvoir coller sans gêne son dos contre le torse de Dagur. Il lui lavait tendrement les bras et elle se laissait faire avec un doux sourire.

\- Tu es bien là ?

\- Je ne veux plus bouger. Riait-elle

Elle bougea légèrement ses jambes pour se remettre à l'aise, et quand son pied se frotta contre celui de Dagur, ce dernier exprima un rire discret

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle

\- Je viens de me souvenir que je devais te parler d'un truc assez… surprenant. T'en aura peut-être rien à faire, mais je pense qu'il faut que tu le sache.

\- J'écoute. Dit-elle, attentive et curieuse.

\- Devine qui a perdu sa jambe sur Berk ? Dit-il d'un ton presque enjoué

\- Euh…

Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas très envie de penser à Berk et à ses horrible habitants alors qu'elle prenait du bon temps avec Dagur. Mais vu le ton qu'il avait employé dans sa question, ça devait en effet être assez intéressant. Se prêtant quand même au jeu, elle suggéra un nom qui correspondait à la bonne humeur de Dagur.

\- Le dégonflé ?

\- Gagné ! Tu veux savoir comment il a fait ?

\- Les détails sont-ils importants ? Parce qu'il perde un pied, un bras ou la vie, je m'en fiche complétement !

\- Oooh que oui ! Ils sont même très importants ! Et j'ai plein d'autres trucs à dire à son sujet.

\- Vraiment ? On prend un bain là. Tu veux vraiment que je fasse la tête ? Soupira-t-elle

\- Verika, il faut que tu le sache.

\- Bon. Dans ce cas, vas-y.

\- Alors dans l'ordre, c'est plus un froussard et un maladroit. C'est un combattant respecté du village, Stoik est tout fier de lui, Astrid et les autres sont ses meilleurs potes, il bosse à la forge, il créait des armes et ils ont tous été nommé guerriers du village. Même une crevette bonne à rien comme Harold !

\- Hein ?! Tu rigole ?

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Assura-t-il

Elle montra un peu plus d'intérêt à ses révélations assez choquantes pour elle, ce qui fit sourire Dagur. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il avait changé depuis son départ, mais elle se demandait bien pourquoi !

\- Mais… comment ça se fait qu'il ait changé ?

\- Ça, je l'ignore. Mais en tout cas, il a vachement changé. De caractère, j'entends. Sur le plan physique, c'est toujours un minus doublé d'une crevette. Dis-toi qu'il n'a même pas bougé d'un centimètre quand je l'ai visé avec ma dague ! Alors que d'habitude, il tremblait comme une feuille ! Et en plus, il a osé me répondre, me défier du regard et me sourire d'un air effronté.

\- Je n'en reviens pas… tu me parle bien d'Harold, la ? Pas des autres garçons du groupe ?

\- C'est bien d'Harold que je parle.

\- Woh... Et sa jambe ? Comment il l'a perdu ?

\- En se battant avec ses nouveaux amis contre des dragons. Ce fameux Furie Nocturne a causé des dégâts et Harold s'est pris les ricochées après avoir mis de justesse Astrid à l'abri.

\- Astrid… murmura-t-elle, perplexe.

Elle regardait la surface de l'eau savonneuse d'un air perdu, dégoutée et perplexe. Harold été donc devenu un vrai guerrier du village. Il savait se battre, il n'était plus un lâche et un faible, et il a même risqué sa vie pour Astrid, la fille la plus belle et la plus forte du village d'après son jeune souvenir. Mais ce qui la rendait dingue, c'est qu'Harold ne l'aimait pas trop quand il était petit. Il disait qu'elle était froide, fière, méchante et agressive. Alors pourquoi il a pris le risque de se blesser pour la protéger ? C'est qu'il devait être tombé amoureux d'elle et que Verika, il l'avait oublié. Elle ne voyait que ça comme possibilité ! Mais Verika se sentait également en colère qu'Harold ai eu du courage après son départ. Mais qu'il n'en ait pas eu pour elle, au moment où elle avait besoin de lui! Elle voulait également savoir autre chose.

\- Et euh... est-ce qu'il a parlé de moi ? Ou même quelqu'un d'autre au village ?

\- Non. Quand j'ai énoncé ton nom pour le provoquer et voir jusqu'où il irait, dit toi qu'il n'a rien fait et n'a rien dit. Comme si tu n'existais plus à ses yeux ou qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire. A la place, il s'est juste barré pour suivre mon père et Stoik pour la visite. Et ni Stoik, ni même Gueulfor n'ont parlé de toi. Personne.

\- Personne… Murmura-t-elle

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et sous l'eau, elle serrait les poings avec rage. Mais en repensant aux conséquences de son départ et à ce qu'elle vivait actuellement, elle soupira calmement, mais avec un léger sourire triste.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je suis partagée entre ce que je ressens.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Durant toute ma vie… je leur en ai voulu à tous de m'avoir abandonnée alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal. Mais avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je me rends compte… que si j'étais restée sur Berk, je serais sans doute à l'image de ce qu'Harold était quand il était petit. Je serais devenue une fille méprisée et rejetée, sans amis et sans amour…

Elle se pinça les lèvres et prit fermement la main de Dagur.

\- D'une part, je leur en veux… mais d'un autre côté, je leur suis reconnaissante de m'avoir abandonnée… S'ils n'avaient pas fait ça, je n'aurais pas trouvé une vraie famille et de vrais amis sur qui compter. Et je ne vivrais pas ce que je vis avec toi…

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues. Dagur enroula son corps de ses bras et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Je suis désolé, Verika.

\- De quoi ? De ce que je ressens ? De ce que tu m'as dit ? Rassure toi, t'a bien fait de m'en parler. Ça m'a permis de mieux réaliser la chance que j'ai aujourd'hui. Le rassurait-elle avec un sourire et une caresse sur le bras

\- Mais t'as toujours la haine envers eux ?

\- Je crois que je ressentirais toujours de la haine et de la gratitude envers eux, et envers lui. Non. Peut-être pas pour lui. Lui, je le détesterais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Et même jusqu'au Valhalla, tiens !

\- Parce que tu l'aimais quand t'était gamine, et que du coup, ça te mets en rogne qu'il ait choisi de changer après que tu ne sois plus là, et qu'il ait agit bravement envers Astrid plutôt qu'envers toi ?

\- Gagné. Et… attends deux secondes. Tu savais que je l'aimais quand ont été petit ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Tu le regardais d'une façon que j'ai enfin pu connaitre qu'hier soir.

\- Oh. Mais sache que ce que je ressentais pour lui à l'époque, c'est du passé, Dagur. Mais si je le revois, je…

\- Tu feras quoi, tiens ? Souriait-il, intrigué

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais il ne va pas aimer. Oh, ça non ! Haha ! Riait-elle d'un air mauvais.

\- Oh oooh ! J'espère être là pour voir ça ! Riait-il

\- J'espère aussi. Et maintenant qu'il est enfin devenu ce qu'on attendait de lui, tu feras quoi vis à vis de lui ?

\- Oh, je continuerai de le persécuter. Mais d'une autre façon qui ne va pas lui plaire. Et je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! Haha !

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Riait-elle.

\- Pour commencer, il faut que je lui trouve un nouveau surnom… mmh…. Je crois que je vais l'appeler... « mon frère » Oui ! C'est ça ! Mon frère ! Mon frère d'arme qui combat les dragons !

\- Hin, je sens qu'il ne va pas aimer et que ça va être drôle. Bon aller, je vais sortir du bain avant que je devienne toute flétrie comme une grand-mère ! dit-elle avec bonne humeur

Il lui rendit son sourire et embrassa tendrement sa belle, puis il la lâcha pour qu'elle sorte du bain. Elle sortit progressivement, offrant à Dagur un sublime défilé depuis ses épaules jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle s'enroula d'une serviette et il fit de même. Après s'être habillée, Verika prit plaisir à lui mettre sa tenue. En passant une main dans ses cheveux, Dagur se rappela ce qu'il avait dit la veille et demanda à Verika de lui couper les cheveux, chose qu'elle savait faire et qu'elle fit avec le sourire. Elle les coupa en grande partie mais en laissant un poil de longueur. Dagur les arrangea à sa manière et il se retrouva avec les cheveux courts en bataille. Le résultat plut aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre ! Ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre sans aucune honte pour prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger. Osvald se trouvait déjà sur place et haussa un sourcil quand il vit la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de son fils.

\- Fils ? Qu'a-tu fais à tes cheveux ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas, père ? Je les ai coupés. Ou plutôt, c'est elle qui les a coupés.

\- Vraiment ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais avoir les cheveux longs ?

\- Quand j'étais gamin, oui. Mais maintenant, je suis un homme ! Et puis les cheveux longs, c'est pour les filles et ce n'est pas pratique pour chasser des dragons.

Osvald approuva d'un simple hochement de tête, tandis que Verika souriait tout en roulant les yeux au ciel. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner avec lui, mais Osvald ne cessait de les regarder et trouvait étrange que Verika soit d'humeur souriante et non abattue par la mort d'Alvin. Il ne s'attendait même pas à la voir à table, mais plutôt confinée dans sa chambre. Mais il s'étonnait aussi qu'entre la veille et ce matin, Verika ai déjà coupé les cheveux de son fils. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose mais il préférait vérifier pour être sûr.

\- Y'a… quelque chose de changé entre vous deux, non ?

\- Euh… bafouilla Verika derrière son bol de lait de Yak, légèrement prise au dépourvu

\- Ça dépend de ce que vous entendez par là. Répondit Dagur

\- Vous êtes ensemble c'est ça ? Souriait-il d'un air légèrement taquin

Verika se sentait toute bizarre en l'entendant dire ça. Elle sentait ses joues devenir brûlante et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air timide et embarrassé, et de se cachait derrière son bol.

\- Bien vu, père. Vous n'allez pas devenir aveugle tout de suite ! Bravo ! Souriait Dagur d'un air également taquin

Osvald exprima un léger sourire derrière sa grosse barbe. Ils continuèrent de manger non sans un léger malaise et Marina les rejoignit peu de temps après leur arrivés. Elle fut étonnée de la nouvelle coupe de Dagur et de voir Verika assis à table avec le sourire, mais elle était également heureuse de la voir ainsi, et de voir qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble ! Lors du déjeuner, Osvald reçu de la part d'un garde une lettre qu'il lut avec un regard soucieux qui intrigua le trio.

\- Fils. J'ai une mission pour toi. Dit-il, le nez encore plongé dans la lettre.

\- Ah ?

\- Un village situé sur l'île de Bashem est menacée par un cauchemar monstrueux sauvage qui a élu domicile dans les montagnes. Le village nous demande de l'aide afin de le terrasser.

Osvald se tourna vers son fils avec un regard digne d'un chef.

\- Nous ne pouvons les laisser en danger plus longtemps. Tu pars immédiatement avec une armada de trois navires pour leur venir en aide. Tu assureras le commandement de la flotte, des troupes et de la traque.

\- Entendu. Je ramènerai la tête de ce dragon en guise de trophée ! Haha ! S'enthousiasma-t-il

Il engloutit son verre et se leva pour se préparer. Verika se leva aussi, suivie de Marina.

\- Les filles ? Où allez-vous ? Demanda Osvald.

\- Bah, je pars avec eux. Répondit Verika, surprise de sa question

\- Et moi aussi, chef.

\- Non. Vous deux, vous restez ici pour assurer les défenses de l'île.

\- Mais….

\- Vous comptez parmi les meilleurs archers de la garde de l'île. Et vos compétences seront plus utiles ici que là-bas. Surtout avec des effectifs en moins et un combattant tel que Dagur.

\- A vos ordres. Dirent-elles flattées, mais déçues de ne pouvoir l'accompagner.

Dagur leur adressa un regard navré et s'en alla se préparer dans sa chambre. Elles s'en allèrent également de la salle, mais Osvald interpella Verika.

\- Verika ?

\- Oui, Osvald ? Dit-elle tandis que Marina s'en allait pour les laisser seul.

\- Je ne saurais jamais quand est ce que ce sera le bon moment pour t'en parler. Mais je veux que tu sache, que même si tu m'en veux au sujet de ton père… sache que je suis désolé. Et…

\- Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, je ne vous en veux pas, Osvald. Vous n'avez fait que respecter les lois. Assura-t-elle sincèrement

\- Ah. Bien… Mais je tiens à te dire que je suis navré pour ton père, et que tu n'aies pas pu lui dire au revoir à temps.

\- Merci… Souriait-elle, légèrement triste

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui. Grâce à vous trois, je surmonterai cette épreuve. Et je... je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, depuis le début. Rien que par rapport à ça, je ne pourrais jamais vous en vouloir…

\- Verika…

Il essuya de sa main les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de Verika.

\- J'ai bien connu Alvin. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il aurait été fier de voir la guerrière que tu es devenue. Et je le suis également.

\- Merci. Il faut que j'y aille, la. A plus tard.

Il hocha la tête et la laissa rejoindre sa meilleure amie pour se rendre avec elle sur les quais. Une fois sur place, elle regardait d'un air soucieux l'horizon, détail qui n'échappa pas à la blonde

\- Il va revenir. Comme l'autre fois. Assura-t-elle avec un sourire réconfortant

\- Je sais. Ou j'espère. Cette fois, c'est différent.

\- En quoi c'est différent ? Ah, oui. Parce que vous êtes ensemble, c'est ça ?

\- Dans le mille.

\- En tous cas, je suis contente pour vous. Je peux même dire que ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Blagua-t-elle

\- Tu peux le dire. Riait-elle légèrement

Elles assistèrent donc à l'embarquement des troupes et du matériel pour la traque. Dagur arriva à son tour en compagnie de son père, et avant d'embarquer, il tourna le regard vers Verika et lui adressa un simple sourire. Mais son regard en disait plus et elle l'avait bien deviné et compris. Elle lui rendit son sourire et fit un signe de tête encourageant. Il salua également Marina puis il embarqua à son tour. Les trois navires firent voile vers l'île de Bashem et comme Osvald s'y attendait, les filles furent presque les seules à être restées sur les quais alors que les navires étaient déjà loin. Verika regardait toujours l'horizon, mais cette fois d'un air sévère et songeur.

\- C'est trop tôt.

\- Hein ?

\- Je trouve que c'est trop tôt pour une mission. Et je trouve ça quand même curieux qu'il parte au moment où j'ai perdu mon père et qu'on se mette ensemble. J'ai besoin de lui pour surmonter cette épreuve, et les dieux me l'enlèvent. C'est injuste.

\- Les dieux sont parfois cruels. Ils aiment jouer avec nos destins pour nous mettre à l'épreuve.

\- C'est sûr que c'est mes nerfs qui vont être à l'épreuve. Surtout qu'il s'en va pour plusieurs jours… heureusement que tu es là et que j'ai mon poste dans la garde, sinon, je deviendrais dépressive, et je n'aurais pas bougé de là jusqu'à son retour. Souriait-elle avec reconnaissance en regardant son amie.

\- Merci, Verika. Tu verras, ça va aller. La rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule

\- Mouais. Bon. On va vite bouger d'ici.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je m'entraînerais bien au lancer de hache. Tu me suis ?

Marina l'accompagna donc dans la salle d'entrainement mais à peine entrée, Marina se plaignit d'une odeur assez désagréable qui envahissait toute la salle.

\- Aaah... ça pue le dragon crevé !

\- Euh… Ouais.

Elle se rappela de son coup de colère et de la veille et du carnage causé sur le dragon Vipère. Elles allèrent jusqu'à la dépouille recouverte de sang séché et grimacèrent en voyant les dégâts. Dans son élan de colère, Verika n'avait pas fait gaffe à l'ampleur des dégâts, et en regardant la bête, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était elle qui l'avait réduit en charpie !

\- Quand tu disais que t'allais t'acharner sur un truc, t'a pas fait semblant ! Pouffa Marina

\- Ouais. Mais ça m'a fait du bien de faire… ça.

\- C'est ce que je constate… ceux qui s'occupent de l'entretien des cages vont être ravis en voyant le carnage.

\- Mmh, mmh.

Verika continuait de regarder son souffre-douleur d'un air songeur. Une idée assez peu habituelle lui passa par la tête et en fin de compte, elle se disait que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Ça apporterait même beaucoup d'avantages si elle venait à être aboutie.

\- Hé ? T'arrête pas de le regarder. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui. Je viens juste d'avoir une idée et je l'analysais en silence.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A me faire une armure avec sa carcasse.

\- Quoi ?! Tu... tu veux porter la carcasse d'un dragon ?!

\- Oui. Réfléchis. Tout d'abord, ça offrirait une sacrée protection lors des raids et ça terrifierait les dragons de voir qu'on fait des armures avec la carcasse de leurs congénères.

\- Euh… ouais mais….

\- Et puis ça me donnera de quoi m'occuper en attendant le retour de Dagur. Mais si je fais cette armure, elle symbolisera à jamais ma haine envers ces démons mais aussi un tournant dans ma nouvelle vie. Mon titre de guerrière du village, la mort de mon père et mon histoire avec Dagur. Je vais commencer une nouvelle vie alors autant apporter un peu de changement niveau vestimentaire.

\- Je vois. Bon bah dans ce cas, allons-y.

Les filles s'engagèrent donc à mettre au point cette armure. Elles firent des croquis puis tailladèrent ce qu'elles avaient besoin sur le dragon avant qu'il ne se fasse emmener. Par chance, elles avaient des compétences dans ce domaine ainsi que dans la confection des tenues. Elles ne demandèrent de l'aide à personne, parce que personne ne comprendrait. Osvald fut vite mit au courant et ne s'opposa même pas à cette idée. Après tout, Verika était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Surtout avec la dépouille d'un dragon ! Après tout, ils accrochaient bien leur cranes sur les murs et ils récupéraient le reste pour leurs armes et bricoles utiles. Alors pourquoi ne pas se servir de leur dépouille pour confectionner des armures ? Elles mirent quatre jours pour la confectionner. Après avoir séjourné sur le mannequin disposé dans sa chambre, il fallait bien que Verika la porte. Elle l'enfila sans trop de difficulté et en fut très satisfaite !

\- Alors ? De quoi j'ai l'air ? Demanda-t-elle à Marina

Marina la regardait de la tête aux pieds. C'est vrai qu'elle avait fière allure dans sa tunique bleu ciel faite avec les ailes du dragon, et avec par-dessus sa combinaison bleue marine faite avec la peau du dragon. Ça faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Et avec ses brassards et bottes noires, ornées de lanières de cuir qui maintenaient les petites épines jaunes du dragon qui serviront à la défense au corps à corps, ça ajoutait un truc en plus. Une petite note de couleur. Son bassin était orné d'une large ceinture de cuir et d'un bustier noir, et son épaule gauche était recouverte d'une épaulière composée de plusieurs morceaux de cuir. Mais pour son épaule droite, elle était dénudée, ce qui étonna la blonde.

\- D'une vraie tueuse de dragons ! Mais je me demandais… pourquoi tu as laissé ton épaule droite dénudée ? Je ne me suis pas posé de questions en voyant les croquis, mais la…

\- Parce que j'ai l'intention de me faire tatouer.

\- Tatouer ?! Grimaça-t-elle

\- Bah quoi ? Presque tous les guerriers le font. Regarde, Dagur est tatoué et ça lui va très bien.

\- J'en conviens. Et qu'est-ce que tu te ferais tatouer ?

\- Le symbole de notre tribu. Un Écrevasse de couleur bleue. Comme la couleur des tatouages de Dagur. Mais aussi pour montrer aux autres que je suis bien l'une des vôtres. Souriait-elle

\- Bah bon courage ! Moi, je ne me ferais jamais tatouer ! Bwaa… Grimaça-t-elle avec un léger sourire

\- Je le ferai demain. Merci de m'avoir aidé, Marina.

\- De rien. Je suis contente que t'ai pu penser à autre chose.

\- Oh tu sais, ça ne m'a pas empêché de penser à lui. Mais quand t'a l'esprit occupé, c'est moins dur… Dit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Quand il rentrera, il aura de sacrées surprises !

\- Et encore, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Dit-elle en regardant la mèche de cheveux qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

\- AH NON ! S'emporta sévèrement Marina

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu portes une armure en dragon, c'est une chose. Te faire tatouer, c'en est une autre ! Mais là… ne me dis pas que tu veux couper tes sublimes cheveux ?! Parce que si c'est le cas, je m'y oppose !

\- Je fais ce que je veux avec mes cheveux, Marina. Et puis je ne les ai presque jamais coupés ! Et Dagur a raison. Ce n'est pas pratique d'avoir les cheveux longs pour combattre.

\- Oh non… tu ne vas pas les couper comme… ?

\- Si. Et même si je pense savoir la réponse, tu veux bien me les couper ?

\- Alors là, non, ma vielle ! Je refuse d'être celle qui massacrera cette superbe tignasse !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais mes cheveux à ce point-là. S'étonna Verika

\- Bah ouais, je les adore ! Depuis toujours ! Et je te le dis franchement… se serait du gâchis de les couper ! Ils sont si beaux ! T'est sur de pas vouloir les coiffer en une longue tresse ? Parce que ça, je veux bien te les tresser aussi souvent que tu me le demanderas ! Argumenta-t-elle dans l'espoir de la faire changer d'avis

\- J'ai besoin de changement, Marina. Et mes cheveux y passeront aussi.

\- Bon. Je vois que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, alors je te laisse te massacrer toute seule. Et moi, je vais m'entraîner au lancer de hache et prier pour que Dagur aime celle que tu vas devenir. Maugréa-t-elle

\- Il aime ce qui est surprenant, Marina. Il aimera tous ces changements.

\- Y'a plus qu'à espérer ! Salut ! Dit-elle en quittant la chambre.

Elle ferma la porte et Verika haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire. Elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux et les regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas un coup de tête. C'était quelque chose qu'elle voulait vraiment faire ! Mais est-ce que ça lui irait bien ? Elle se mit devant son miroir et rassembla ses cheveux de façon à ce qu'ils lui paraissent courts. Elle se regarda sous tous les angles, et plus elle se regardait, plus elle avait envie de les couper ! Elle prit donc une dague bien tranchante, inspira tout en se regardant dans le miroir, pris une première mèche et la coupa au niveau de son menton. Elle fit de même avec tout le reste et au final, ça lui faisait bizarre de se retrouver avec les cheveux au carré. Coiffure qu'elle avait quand elle était petite. Mais ne voulant pas se rappeler son enfance et tout ce qui s'y attachait, elle fronça le regard et continua de tailler ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient pas trop courts et légèrement en bataille, avec une légère frange sur le côté gauche. Ça faisait à moitié garçon manqué et ça lui plaisait beaucoup ! Elle se sentait tellement légère ! Libre ! Différente ! Quand elle vit tous ses cheveux coupés sur le sol, elle se pinça les lèvres et rigola intérieurement. Elle n'eut même aucune peine à les jeter dans le feu de la cheminée. Pendant un bon moment, elle continua de se regarder dans le miroir et de jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle sorti de sa chambre avec le sourire pour se rendre dans la salle d'entrainement. Ceux qu'elle avait croisés durant le trajet la regardaient d'un air surpris mais en la voyant sourire, ils souriaient aussi. Elle croisa également Osvald qui ne l'avait pas reconnue sur le coup.

\- V... Verika ?! C'est… c'est bien toi ?

\- Oui ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Souriait-elle en tournant sur elle-même

\- Euh je… Je dois dire que c'est très surprenant… Mais ça te va très bien.

\- Merci ! J'avais besoin de changer, Osvald. Vu tout ce qui m'arrive récemment, c'était vital.

\- Ah. Et… comment tu te sens ?

\- Différente, libre, épanouie et j'en passe ! Sourirait-elle d'un air radieux

\- Alors je suis très content pour toi. Souriait-il en retour

Elle lui adressa un autre sourire et poursuivit sa route, sous le regard amusé et attendri du chef. Quand elle arriva dans la salle d'entrainement et que Marina croisa son regard, elle soupira légèrement et donna son avis.

\- Ça te va bien.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Et t'en fait pas, je m'y ferai. Souriait-elle

\- Merci. Allez, on s'entraîne ?

\- On s'entraîne.

Les filles s'entraînèrent au lancer de hache et au combat au corps à corps. Le lendemain, elles s'entraînèrent à l'arc et au combat armé. Dans l'après-midi, Verika pris son courage à deux mains et alla se faire tatouer son Écrevasse sur son épaule. Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir mais le tatoueur fit ça rapidement et bien ! Durant les jours à venir, Verika avait mal à son bras et ça lui brûlait atrocement, mais elle retrouva vite l'usage de son bras et pu retourner à son entrainement pour éviter de penser à Dagur dont l'absence n'avait que trop duré à ses yeux. Elle et Osvald n'avaient aucunes nouvelles de l'île ou de Dagur, et ça commençait à les inquiéter. Mais une semaine et demie après son départ, les navires étaient enfin de retour avant que le soleil ne commence à se coucher. Les gardes postés à la tour de vigie sonnèrent le cor d'alerte afin d'avertir tout le village. Les filles étaient occupées d'aider les cuisiniers à transporter des vivres dans la cuisine, et quand elles entendirent le signal, Verika ne put s'empêcher de se pincer les lèvres et de resserrer son emprise sur son sac de pommes de terre. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller aux quais mais elle ne le fit pas, au grand étonnement de Marina.

\- Pourquoi t'y va pas ? Tu meurs d'envie d'y aller !

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Si j'y vais et qu'il n'est pas à bord… je... je serais capable de me jette dans la mer et de me laisser mourir.

\- Verika…

\- Je préfère attendre qu'il vienne à moi ou qu'on m'informe d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais je ne veux pas être là-bas. C'est tout. Allez viens, on a encore du boulot.

Elles terminèrent de transporter les vivres, puis Verika demeura seule dans la salle du trône. Elle marchait le long de la galerie des portraits familiaux et lutta pour ne pas regarder le dernier portrait qui représentait Dagur et son père. Elle retourna près du trône en bois, et regarda chacun des crânes accrochés au mur ainsi que l'emplacement vide. Elle se rappela de sa conversation avec Dagur quand il lui avait fait visiter la forteresse le jour de son arrivée, mais aussi de ce qu'il lui avait dit et du bisou qu'elle lui avait donné. Ça la fit sourire, mais l'inquiétude la rongea de nouveau. Le cœur battant un peu trop vite à son goût, elle se permit de s'asseoir sur le trône d'Osvald, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Elle soupira longuement puis passa ses mains dans ses cheveux qui s'ébouriffèrent. Se disant qu'elle préférerait l'attendre dans sa propre chambre, elle monta d'un pas traînant vers le couloir des chambres et s'asseya sur son lit. De par sa fenêtre, elle avait une vue sur les quais et sur l'horizon. Elle entendit des éclats de rire hyper joyeux et ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir qui riait comme ça. C'était juste des soldats qui étaient content de revoir leurs amis et famille.

Elle essaya quand même depuis sa fenêtre de localiser Dagur mais elle ne le vit nulle part. Elle redoutait le pire, mais elle nota que la majeure partie de l'équipage était relativement content d'être rentré. Si Dagur était mort, ils seraient moins joyeux. Elle s'apprêta alors à redescendre vers les quais, mais elle se figea quand elle vit Dagur à sa porte. Il la regardait sans rien dire et elle faisait comme lui. Il était vivant, mais il était dans un état légèrement plus sauvage par rapport à son départ. Sa barde avait poussé, certaines parties de son armure était esquintées, couvertes de taches de suie et de sang, et il avait quelques cicatrices et blessures de guerre sur les bras et les mains. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il avait une énorme cicatrice sur toute la joue droite ! Verika se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé, mais le principal, c'est qu'il était vivant et qu'il était rentré !

\- Bah alors ? Tu ne viens pas me dire bonjour ? Plaisanta-t-il en souriant

Les yeux brillants, elle lui rendit son sourire et courut vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Dagur ferma la porte avec son pied et enlaça tendrement sa belle dans ses bras

\- Comment ça se fait que tu n'étais pas sur les quais ? T'avais peur que je sois mort sur cette ile ou quoi ? Souriait-il

\- Ne parles pas de malheur… Mais en gros, oui. J'ai eu peur…

\- Tu me sous-estime, Verika. Pour se débarrasser de moi, faut y aller ! Et ce n'est pas un cauchemar monstrueux enragé tenace qui m'aurais empêché de rentrer ! Riait-il

\- Je sais que t'es un guerrier coriace et compétent. Mais que veux-tu ? Je tiens trop à toi ! Alors c'est impossible pour moi de ne pas m'inquié…

Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Ça faisait des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Verika lui rendit son baiser avec la même fougue et laissa ses larmes s'échapper de ses yeux tellement que son cœur débordait de joie ! Les deux amoureux rompirent le lien puis se regardaient dans les yeux avec tendresse.

\- A ce que je vois, y'a eu du changement. Nouvelle armure, coiffure… tatouage même. Dit-il en haussant un sourcil

\- Oui. Et... ça te plais ? Demanda-t-elle timidement

\- C'est surprenant… Mais je préférais comment tu étais avant. T'aurais pas pu attendre que je sois rentré pour me demander mon avis ? Rétorqua-t-il d'un air mécontent

Verika le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça ! Elle qui était convaincue que ça allait lui plaire, voilà qu'il la préférait comme elle était avant ! Elle commençait déjà à ce dire que Marina avait raison, et qu'elle était bonne à changer de tenue et à laisser repousser ses cheveux, mais soudain, Dagur se mit à rire.

\- AH ! Je t'ai eu ! Ahahahahaha ! C'était trop facile ! Evidemment que ça me plait !

\- Ouf, j'suis rassurée… Souriait-elle

\- Mais peu importe comment tu te coiffe ou tu t'habille, tu seras toujours ma Verika !

\- Merci, Dagur. Rougissait-elle

\- Juste une question. Qu'est ce qui a causé tout ça ?

\- Ma nouvelle vie. J'avais envie de changer et de marquer le coup. Rien de plus.

\- Je vois. Et… c'est moi, ou ton armure a été faite avec le pauvre dragon que t'a massacré ?

\- Si. Je l'ai en quelque sorte… recyclé. Souriait-elle

\- Joli travail.

\- Merci. Et toi ? ça été ?

\- C'était long, c'était ardu, mais ça en valait la peine ! Commander une flotte entière, gueuler des ordres, corriger ceux qui faisait n'importe quoi, traquer un dragon sauvage pour ensuite le mettre à terre et lui trancher la tête ! Bon j'en suis pas sorti indemne, mais…

\- Quoi, c'est ce dragon qui t'a fait ça ?! Demanda-t-elle en effleurant sa cicatrice du bout des doigts

\- Et oui. Faut bien qu'on chope des cicatrices dans ce métier, sinon ce n'est pas cool. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil

\- Hin. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour. Tu m'as manqué… Dit-elle en le serrant de nouveau dans ses bras

\- Toi aussi.

Il lui donna un baiser dans le cou, ce qui la fit frissonner et sourire. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Verika alla ouvrir. C'était Marina.

\- Euh, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais… Dagur ? Ton père veut que tu lui fasses un rapport sur la situation.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis occupé la !

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse attendre. Dit-elle avec compassion

\- Pff… J'te suis. A tout à l'heure. Grommela-t-il

\- A tout à l'heure. Souriait Verika, amusée de la tête de Dagur

Le compte rendu de Dagur dura presque une demi-heure. Il reçut les félicitations de son père, puis fut autorisé à quitter la salle du trône pour aller se reposer dans ses quartiers. Verika l'y attendait avec un bon bain bien chaud et avec un sourire radieux. Il ferma la porte et se laissa fondre dans son bain. Verika ne portait que sa longue tunique bleu ciel afin d'être à l'aise, le reste de sa nouvelle tenue étant posé sur une des chaises de la pièce. Elle lava le corps de Dagur avec un doux sourire et pris soin de ses blessures pendant qu'il lui racontait ses aventures. Il voulut ensuite se raser, mais Verika lui avoua qu'elle aimait bien cette barbe sauvage, que ça lui allait mieux et qu'elle le trouvait plus séduisant avec, détails qu'il prit en note. Ils mangèrent ensemble, et Dagur continuait de lui raconter ses aventures et Verika lui racontait tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son départ. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, et ce fut une nuit torride qui prouvait que l'un avait énormément manqué à l'autre.

oO*Oo

Quand ils étaient ensemble, on ne les entendait pas trop à travers les épais murs de pierres. Mais Marina, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, était loin d'être idiote. Elle savait ce qu'ils faisaient et même qu'elle était contente qu'ils se soient retrouvés, elle ressentait une pointe de jalousie.

\- Quand est-ce que je connaîtrai l'amour, moi… ? Quand est ce que je rencontrerai le viking de ma vie… ? Soupira-t-elle avant d'aller se coucher

oO*Oo

Quatre années ont passés. Durant cette époque, les assauts des dragons ne changeaient jamais. C'était la seule chose qui embêtait tout le monde. Pour tout le reste, tout allait bien ! Les récoltes, la paix entre les voisins, le commerce, tout. Mais même si les dragons n'ont jamais cessé d'être un fléau pour les vikings, ça ne les empêchait pas de continuer de s'entraîner. Et l'entrainement acharné des guerriers de chaque village avait été très fructueux ! Surtout pour les jeunes recrues ! L'adolescence était finie et ils étaient tous devenu des hommes et des femmes. Chacun d'eux avait bien grandi, bien changé, ils étaient plus forts et plus compétents. Certains avaient gagné en muscle, comme Rustik, mais le plus voyant, c'était Dagur. Ses bras avaient doublé de volume, tout comme sa force ! Harold aussi avait beaucoup changé. Il était devenu le plus grand de la bande et il était devenu encore plus beau avec ses cheveux en bataille et sa légère barbichette. Il portait une combinaison en cuir noir et marron et il s'était fabriqué ses propres armes. Son bouclier ne l'avait jamais quitté, et il s'était fabriqué en plus une sorte d'épée qui pouvait s'enflammer et qui pouvait cracher du gaz d'Hideux Braguettaure. Au cours de toutes ces années et de toutes les péripéties qu'il avait traversé, son intelligence et sa manière de résonner n'avaient fait que croître. Il avait même apporté de sacrées modifications à sa prothèse, la rendant plus résistante et plus pratique.

Pour le reste, rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours déterminé à respecter ses résolutions d'enfance, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait réussi. Astrid et lui étaient de très bons amis, mais ça s'arrêtait là. La guerrière l'avait bien comprit des années plus tôt et elle n'avait pas cherché à devenir plus qu'une amie. Malgré les taquineries qu'Harold recevait de la part de son père, de Gueulfor et de ses amis sur le fait de passer à autre chose, il tenait bon.

Ne sachant absolument rien de la vie de Verika et ne l'ayant jamais revue depuis son départ, Harold continuait de penser à elle tous les jours. Il s'efforçait de ne pas oublier le son de sa voix et son visage, même si au bout de 15 ans, elle devenait de plus en plus floue dans sa mémoire. On lui avait pas mal de fois recommandé de ne plus y penser et d'en faire le « deuil » mais c'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. S'il l'avait oubliée dès le début, jamais il n'aurait eu la force de devenir celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il avait plusieurs fois eut envie de prendre le large et de naviguer jusqu'à l'île des Parenvrilles afin de la retrouver et d'essayer de se faire pardonner, mais à chaque fois, il c'était ravisé pour Thor sait quelles raisons.

Harold était loin de se douter qu'il allait effectivement la revoir. Mais dans quelles circonstances ?


	10. Réfugiés

**_Salut à tous ! :D Je suis contente de pouvoir répondre à vos reviews, parce que le site était en maintenance cette semaine et que du coup, je ne pouvais pas lire les reviews que je recevais. :/ Et puis je n'avais pas trop envie de publier mon chapitre sans vous répondre :3 Alors voilà..._**

 ** _Ravie que le couple Dagur x Verika vous plaise ! Et rassurez-vous, vous n'aurez pas fini d'entendre parler d'eux ! ^^ Et j'avais prévenu que Verika avait un caractère très différent de Valéria ! ;)_**

 ** _Ooooh… On veut que Marina rencontre un garçon pour qu'elle ne soit plus seule et triste ? Ce vœu va se réaliser. Patience. Et les autres vœux aussi. ;)_**

 ** _Comment, où et quand Harold va revoir Verika ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! No spoil dans les commentaires ! ;D_**

 ** _Voilà, voilà ! Je suis toujours aussi contente de vous retrouver dans les reviews ! ^^ Et je suis toute aussi contente de voir que cette fiction plait de plus en plus au fils des chapitres, et que vous m'en faites part dans les reviews ! :D J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant ! ^^ Un grand merci à chacun d'entre vous et bonne lecture ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Musique : The rains of Castamere - Instrumental_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 - Réfugiés

Cette nuit fut la pire que Berk ai jamais connue...

Les dragons étaient vite revenus à la charge après leur dernier raids, offrant peu de temps aux villageois pour se remettre des pertes, réparer les dégâts et guérir de leur blessures. Les dragons étaient deux fois plus nombreux et deux fois plus acharnés que d'habitude ! Mais ce que les villageois avaient surtout remarqué, c'est que le pillage était la dernière préoccupation des dragons ! Cette nuit, ils s'étaient contentés de détruire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient ! Et pour couronner le tout, le carnage avait été orchestré et soutenu par le Furie Nocturne, qui luisait de sa démoniaque lueur bleutée…

Pendant que « ses troupes », qui s'était divisées en plusieurs groupes pour brûler les forêts, tuer les villageois et réduire le village en cendres, le Furie était parti vers les hauteurs avec plusieurs autres dragons et avait commencé à tirer sur le sommet de la grande salle. La roche se fissurait de plus en plus, et le vacarme alerta les villageois à terre et dans la salle. Le sommet de la montagne se sépara alors du reste, et s'écrasa lourdement vers la terre. La hutte de Gothi fut délabrée et l'accès à la grande salle fut condamné. Ceux qui avaient tenté de s'enfuir de la grande salle furent écrasés sous les débris, alors que les autres furent enfermés vivant, puis carbonisé par un dragon via un interstice dans les hauteurs de la grande salle.

Stoik était figé de voir ça, et d'entendre les hurlements de son peuple ! Sa haine envers ces démons volants se décupla et il exerça sa rage sur les reptiles qui avaient le malheur de passer entre ses mains ! De même pour les autres guerriers ! Plusieurs dragons furent mis à terre, tout comme certains Vikings. Mais la totalité du village fut ravagé et l'immense incendie s'étendait sur toute la végétation alentour. Après leur victoire, les dragons s'en allèrent chez eux avec quelques provisions, mais le Furie Nocturne lança encore quelques salves de tirs plasma pour son plus grand plaisir.

Les survivants se rassemblèrent sur la grande place, parmi les rues et les maisons en ruine et en flammes, mais aussi parmi la fumée et les pluies de cendre. Harold et sa bande était tous sains et saufs, tout comme Stoik, Gueulfor, Mulch et quelques villageois. Parmi les morts… il y avait le père de Rustik qui selon ce dernier, se trouvait dans la grande salle. Il y avait Baquet qu'on avait retrouvé gisant sur le sol, littéralement carbonisé avec son seau fondu sur la tête. Sven le silencieux s'était fait emporter avec ses moutons, mais comme il ne parlait pas, personne n'avait pu l'entendre crier à l'aide depuis le ciel. Quant à Gothi, elle était malheureusement chez elle. Pour preuve, on avait retrouvé son bâton non loin des débris de sa hutte. Pour les autres villageois, c'était des morts habituelles et classiques. Brulés, emportés, jetés depuis les hauteurs, transpercés, déchiquetés…

Après avoir rassemblé les morts et les vivants, et soigné au maximum leurs blessures, ils purent pleurer leur morts avant de les brûler sur un grand bucher funéraire. C'est tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour eux. Les enterrer ? A quoi bon. Les mettre sur des bateaux funéraires ? Vu le peu de navires épargnés par les dragons, ça ne servait à rien non plus. Et les survivants risquaient d'en avoir besoin pour eux même. Après la cérémonie, Stoik regardait les rues ravagées du village. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir suffisamment réussi à protéger son peuple de ses maudits démons. Et à cause d'eux, ceux qui vivaient encore n'avaient plus de foyer et de quoi vivre. Tout reconstruire et replanter prendrait trop de temps et tout le monde risquait de mourir de faim et de froid avant d'avoir fini.

\- Stoik ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Gueulfor

\- Ça m'attriste de devoir annoncer ça, mais… nous allons devoir quitter Berk.

\- Quitter Berk ?! Tu… t'es sérieux papa ?! S'étonna Harold

\- Oui, fils. Répondit gravement le chef

\- Mais enfin, Stoik… c'est… c'est chez nous ici ! Nos ancêtres ont vécu sur ce tas de cailloux depuis des siècles ! On ne peut pas partir ! Expliqua Gueulfor, aussi abasourdi qu'Harold

\- En temps normal, c'est ce que je me suis toujours dit, Gueulfor. Mais là, les dragons ont vraiment gagné. Tout remettre en œuvre pour nous permettre de revivre prendrait beaucoup trop de temps et c'est inenvisageable. Il faut aller là où nous pourrons recevoir de l'aide.

\- Et… c'est où « la » ? Demanda Gueulfor

\- Chez Osvald.

Gueulfor n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, tout comme Harold. Ils allaient tous quitter leur foyer… et partir chez les Parenvrilles pour demander de l'aide et l'hospitalité ?! Bon. C'est sûr qu'en entendant ça la première fois, Harold était pas très enchanté. Mais après avoir analysé la situation, il devait reconnaitre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et puis c'était une condition du traité de paix de venir en aide aux autres. Il entendait son père rassurer ceux qui étaient toujours en vie et leur énonça son plan. Comme Harold et Gueulfor, certains n'étaient pas très emballés de quitter leur ile natale mais ils comprirent et acceptèrent l'ordre sans contester. Le temps que Stoik et Gueulfor aille jeter un œil aux navires, il demanda à Harold et ses amis de veiller sur les survivants.

Sur tous les navires, seul trois étaient quasiment intacts. Selon l'estimation de Gueulfor, ça pouvait être réparé très vite et de manière fiable pour le trajet. Rassemblant quelques volontaires, il se mit aussitôt au travail. Stoik retourna veiller sur son peuple et confia à Harold la mission de rassembler le plus de vivres et d'affaires utiles pour le voyage. Avec ses amis et quelques volontaires, ils rassemblèrent tous ce qui n'avait pas trop souffert du carnage. La récolte fut maigre en nourriture, et pour l'eau, ils purent en rassembler une bonne quantité avec des seaux et des amphores. Pareil pour des couvertures, des bougies, des armes… Krane trouva même un poulet qui se baladait au milieu d'un enclos saccagé, et ne pouvant se résoudre à l'abandonner, il le prit avec lui.

\- On n'abandonne pas les poulets. Lui souriait-il

Les réparations furent terminées deux heures plus tard. Ils embarquèrent tous dans le calme et les provisions furent distribuées sur les trois navires. Après être sûr de n'avoir oublié personne, ils mirent les voiles, le cœur lourd de devoir quitter leur village.

oO*Oo

Le ciel commençait à peine à s'éclaircir. Sur l'ile des Parenvrilles, tout le monde dormait paisiblement, mais quand les navires des Berkiens atteignirent les quais, Osvald fut réveillé par un garde qui frappa à sa porte et l'informa de la nouvelle. Quand il fut enfin sur les quais, et surtout en voyant de plus près l'état des villageois, Osvald comprit que cela ne ressemblait pas à une visite de courtoisie et que c'était beaucoup plus grave que ça. Stoik alla à sa rencontre et s'étreignirent comme deux frères. Stoik lui fit un bref rapport sur la situation et Osvald, très compréhensif, rassura son ami en lui disant qu'il avait bien fait de venir. Avec une attitude digne d'un chef, il demanda à ses hommes d'aider les Berkiens à descendre des navires et de les emmener dans la salle du banquet. Il demanda également qu'on réveille les cuisiniers et qu'on leur rapporte de la nourriture, des couvertures et qu'on fasse également venir des soigneurs. En un rien de temps, tout le monde fut conduit à l'intérieur et tout le monde put se rassasier, se reposer, se faire soigner ou encore pleurer. Osvald ne cessait de recevoir des remerciements et de la gratitude qu'il remercia à chaque fois par un humble signe de tête et un frêle sourire. Il alla voir Stoik qui se faisait soigner son bras afin de discuter calmement sur la suite du programme. Osvald proposa alors que pour la journée, cette salle serait leur lieu de résidence le temps qu'on trouve à chacun des Berkiens un endroit où loger. Stoik ne sut quoi dire et remercia chaleureusement son ami.

Marina se leva tôt, réveillée par les nombreux bruits de va et viens dans les couloirs. Mais Dagur et Verika dormaient encore, profondément endormis dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Intriguée, Marina se leva et suivit le personnel qui portait des couvertures et d'autres choses en très grand nombre.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe… ? Murmura-t-elle

Sa route la conduit directement jusqu'à la salle à manger et elle écarquilla les yeux de voir autant de monde dans la salle ! Surtout des blessés ! Elle alla voir son chef et ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger.

\- Euh... chef ?

\- Ah. Marina.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? qui sont tous ces gens ?

\- Les habitants de Berk. Leur île vient d'être ravagée par les dragons.

\- Oh non… qu'est-ce qu'ils vont devenir ?

\- Pour le moment, ils récupèrent et se remettent de leurs mésaventures. Le temps que je trouve ou les loger, ils resteront dans cette salle.

\- Ah.

\- Ecoute. Je sais que ce que je t'ai dit te donnera envie d'aller informer Verika et Dagur, mais… vas-y quand même en douceur. Je te rappelle qu'elle ne les a pas vus depuis 15 ans et que sa réaction risque de ne pas être agréable.

\- Compris, chef.

Osvald retourna aider les Berkiens et Marina ne put s'empêcher d'entrer dans la salle. Elle avait de la peine de voir tous ces vikings blessés, abattus, en larmes ou se restaurer en silence. Dans la foule, elle vit celui qui devait être le chef de Berk. Et vu sa grande barbe rousse et sa carrure colossale, ça ne pouvait être que le chef. Et sa théorie se confirma quand elle l'entendit appeler son fils. Elle entrouvrit la bouche quand elle vit un jeune homme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux vert, et unijambiste, s'approcher de son père. Ne pouvant rester plus longtemps ici, Marina courut vers les chambres avertir ses amis.

Dans leur chambre, Dagur et Verika étaient toujours endormis. Dagur avait le torse collé contre le dos de Verika et son visage était niché dans ses cheveux courts. Verika se réveilla la première, et quand elle senti le souffle chaud de la respiration de Dagur, elle se mit à sourire et caressa tendrement son bras qui entourait sa taille. Dagur se réveilla progressivement en resserrant son emprise sur sa taille et embrassa sa nuque.

\- Bonjour. Dit-elle

\- B'jour… murmura-t-il, le nez dans ses cheveux

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Quand t'est là, toujours.

Il lui caressa le ventre, puis il fit lentement descendre sa main vers la zone intime de sa belle qui ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier quand elle senti Dagur la caresser.

\- Mais sentir ta peau chaude et douce au réveil ne me donne vraiment pas envie de me lever…

\- Je vois ça… Dit-elle, les yeux fermés

Dagur continua de la caresser et prit plaisir à voir Verika se mouvoir et gémir de plaisir. Et encore plus en la voyant se mordre la lèvre. Son corps nu se courba et se colla de plus en plus contre celui de Dagur, mais au moment où ils allaient passer à l'étape supérieure, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant rompre le charme entre les deux amoureux.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai… QUOI ?! S'exclama Dagur, furieux et frustré

\- Dagur ! Verika ! C'est moi ! Ouvrez ! S'exclama Marina de l'autre côté de la porte

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?!

\- Non ! Il faut que je vous parle ! Maintenant !

\- C'est bon, je vais ouvrir. Dit Verika en se levant.

Elle remit sa tunique bleue ciel, son sous vêtement et son pantalon bleu marine pendant que Dagur soupirait de mécontentement. Verika se frotta les yeux et alla ouvrir. En voyant son drôle de regard, la rouquine s'inquiéta.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Marina ?

\- Euh… assieds-toi, ça vaut mieux.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment annoncer ça, mais…

\- Abrège, Marina ! S'exclama Dagur

\- Berk est là.

\- Hein ?! Attend, de quoi tu… bon. Entre.

Marina rougissait de rentrer dans la chambre alors que Dagur était encore couché et probablement nu sous les draps, mais elle rougissait aussi de voir son corps musclé et couvert de cicatrices. Elle attendait que Verika ait fermé la porte et la regarde pour mieux expliquer la nouvelle.

\- Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par… « Berk est là » ? Tu veux plutôt dire… un messager, non ?

\- Nan, nan. Le village tout entier de Berk est ici. Dans la forteresse.

\- QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent Dagur et Verika, abasourdis

Marina les regardait successivement sans rien dire. Osvald l'avait prévenue sur les effets d'une telle annonce.

\- Comment ça « le village tout entier » ?! Explique-toi ! demanda Dagur

\- Berk a été ravagé par les dragons. Ils sont arrivés y'a peu de temps et Osvald les a tous logés dans la salle à manger.

\- Je n'en reviens pas… Murmura Verika

\- Et encore. Je n'ai pas fini.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Harold est là, lui aussi.

Verika eût un léger hoquet de surprise et s'asseya lentement sur le rebord du lit, sous le regard inquiet des deux autres.

\- Ça va aller ? Demanda Marina

\- Si ça va aller… ?

Verika se retourna d'un bloc vers Marina qui demeurait calme, mais intérieurement inquiète en voyant le regard empli de colère de la rousse.

\- Je ne les ai pas revus depuis 15 ans ! Si encore c'était juste deux-trois personnes le temps d'une simple visite, ça passerais. Je serais restée ici pour éviter de les voir. Mais la… c'est le village entier qui s'installe chez nous ! Et Harold est là, lui aussi ! Ce qui veut dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir circuler librement sans les voir, me faire interpeller ou ressentir de la colère à leur égard ! Comment tu veux que j'aille bien en sachant ça ?!

\- Je…

\- Marina. Sort. Je prends le relais. Intervient Dagur.

\- D'accord.

La blonde sorti de la chambre en adressant un dernier regard navré à la rouquine qui faisait de son mieux pour contenir sa colère et sa peine. Quand la porte fut fermée, Dagur se rapprocha de la jeune femme et l'enlaça de dos.

\- Ecoute. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi. Mais vu que personne n'a parlé de toi quand j'y suis allé la dernière fois…. peut-être que personne ne te reconnaitra ?

\- Humph. Ça m'étonnerait. On n'oublie jamais les enfants des Traitres. Jamais... Murmura-t-elle tristement, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? Tu ne vas pas rester ici indéfiniment ? Ils ne sont pas prêts de partir, Verika.

\- Vu ce qui leur est arrivé et les engagements qu'Osvald doit respecter, j'en doute pas. Seulement… je ne me suis pas préparé à les revoir ici. Tous. Et surtout pas… lui.

\- Je sais. Mais dis-toi une chose. Souriait-il

Le son de sa voix lui parut très intrigant tout à coup. Verika tourna son visage vers le sien et haussa un sourcil quand elle le vit sourire d'une façon assez victorieuse et mauvaise.

\- Maintenant qu'il est là, on va pouvoir faire ce qu'on a prévu. Tu t'en rappelles ?

\- Oooooh… oh que oui, j'm'en rappelle. Souriait-elle en se souvenant de leur discussion à ce sujet.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais me préparer et aller rendre visite à mon frère ! Tu m'accompagne ?

\- Avec joie. Souriait-elle

Tous deux revêtirent leur armure avec meilleure humeur. Au cours de ces quatre années, Dagur n'avait pas cessé de prendre du muscle qu'il avait dû en changer deux fois avant de porter définitivement celle-ci. Une belle armure d'acier et de cuir marron, avec le symbole des Parenvrilles forgé sur son torse. En sortant de la chambre, Marina les rejoignit en chemin. Mais quand ils furent pas loin de la salle, ils croisèrent la route d'Osvald qui était en compagnie de Stoik. A peine avait-il posé son regard sur elle que Stoik la reconnue.

\- Verika ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de fixer Stoik dans les yeux, sans rien dire et sans bouger. Depuis la dernière fois, elle trouvait qu'il n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est qu'il avait quelques cheveux et poils blancs, ainsi que des rides. Mais les souvenirs et la colère qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'avaient pas pris de rides, eux ! Ils étaient toujours intacts ! Son cœur se mit à battre et son sang se mit à bouillir. Mais quand Osvald l'appela, et qu'elle croisa son regard, elle redevint calme et inclina faiblement la tête en guise de salut.

\- Tu as bien grandi. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il aimablement, malgré le silence pesant

Elle n'avait toujours pas envie de lui parler ou de lui répondre. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Et si elle osait lui parler, Stoik risquerait de regretter d'avoir lancé le dialogue. Elle se contenta alors de baisser le regard et de s'en aller loin du secteur réserver aux Berkiens. Les deux vieux chefs savaient pourquoi elle s'en allait, ainsi que Dagur. Ce dernier alla la rejoindre après avoir adressé un regard froid envers Stoik. Marina fit de même mais avec un regard neutre. Stoik et Osvald retournèrent donc dans la salle et Harold, en voyant l'état de son père, s'inquiéta.

\- Papa… ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'Osvald fut parti de son coté

\- Disons… Que j'ai revu une petite fille qui a bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

\- V… Verika ? Ou… ou est-elle ?

\- Partie je ne sais où après que j'ai croisé sa route.

Harold s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, mais son père le retint en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Fils. Si tu ne veux pas souffrir, ne va pas la voir.

\- Il le faut, papa. Ça fait 15 ans que je l'ai pas revue !

\- Je ne disais pas ça par rapport à ça. Quoiqu'un peu, enfin de compte. Non, si je te dis ça, c'est parce qu'elle m'a regardé avec un regard empli de colère. Donc si elle te voit, tu subiras le même regard. Si ce n'est plus.

\- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Répondit-il avec détermination

Il dégagea gentiment son épaule et courut la retrouver. Stoik l'avait suivi du regard avant de soupirer tristement et de retourner aider les siens. Astrid et les autres avaient assistés de loin à la scène et comprirent de quoi il s'agissait. Et bien entendu, ils ne purent s'empêcher de suivre le jeune viking.

Verika marchait très vite, les larmes aux yeux. Revoir Stoik, ou même n'importe qui d'autre du village était beaucoup plus douloureux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. En revoyant ce grand guerrier massif, les souvenirs mêlés à son départ lui revenaient en mémoire, et elle avait mal en y repensant. Une fois dans la salle d'entrainement, qu'elle ouvrit avec un puissant coup de pied et qu'elle referma avec un autre, elle laissa ses épaules s'abaisser et elle releva la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, laissant d'autres larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Mais elle les essuya rapidement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle savait que c'était Dagur et Marina, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'eux et Osvald qui venait dans cette salle pour s'entrainer.

\- Hé… ? ça va… ? Demanda Marina

\- Tu vois ma tête ? J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Rétorqua froidement la rouquine

\- Verika… Soupira-t-elle tristement

\- Désolée. Non, je ne vais pas bien, Marina. Revoir Stoik… C'était plus dur que je ne le croyais. En le revoyant, je me suis rappelée de chaque détail concernant mon départ de Berk, et j'ai toujours aussi mal qu'il y a 15 ans…

Dagur la regarda en fronçant légèrement le regard. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'apprêta à lui donner un coup de poing, mais Verika contra aisément son attaque avec son avant-bras, même si son visage reflétait de l'étonnement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Frappe. Passe tes nerfs.

Il lui adressa un sourire en l'attaquant avec son autre poing. Verika le contra aussi tout en lui rendant son sourire. Les deux amoureux se battaient sérieusement, tout en s'amusant, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait depuis l'enfance.

oO*Oo

Courant à moitié dans les couloirs de cette grande forteresse, Harold avait demandé à plusieurs résidents s'ils avaient vu Verika. Et grâce à leur indications données en toute innocence, sa route le conduisit jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. Pour ses amis, ils durent faire comme lui, mais en demandant s'ils avaient vu un jeune homme avec une jambe en métal. Et comme Harold, leur route les mena au même endroit.

oO*Oo

Verika et Dagur avait cessé de se battre après que Dagur ait réussi à l'immobiliser contre le mur. Ça avait bien aidé la jeune femme de « passer ses nerfs » sur Dagur. Après cela, elle avait demandé à Marina de se mettre en hauteur et de lui tirer des flèches, le but pour Verika étant de les attraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. C'était un de leurs exercices favoris depuis qu'elles maitrisaient l'archerie. D'ordinaire, Verika était très douée pour les intercepter, mais pas cette fois. A cause de ses souvenirs et de la présence des Berkiens sur l'île, ça la perturbait tellement qu'elle n'en attrapa que la moitié ! Ce qui fit réagir Dagur.

\- Concentre-toi, Verika ! Ne laisse pas tes émotions influencer tes réflexes ! Si on combat des dragons, ils te tueront en un rien de temps !

\- Je sais ! Mais je n'arrive pas à me… AH ! Concentrer… Maugréa-t-elle quand une flèche passa à ça de son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'arrête ? Demanda Marina depuis les hauteurs

\- Non. Continue ! ça va aller… Dit-elle en se concentrant

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit lentement et presque sans un bruit. Verika n'avait pas fait attention, ni au regard que Dagur avait en regardant la porte. C'est surtout en voyant que Marina ne tirait plus de flèches qu'elle leva son regard vers son amie.

\- Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Tire ! Ordonna Verika

\- Euh… Dit-elle, mal à l'aise

\- Verika… ?

Verika ne reconnaissait pas cette voix, mais elle avait une idée sur la personne qui venait de prononcer son nom. Surtout de cette manière ! Elle tourna lentement son regard vers la porte, le cœur battant. Et elle le revit enfin. Harold. Malgré sa surprise et sa colère toujours présente à son égard, elle admettait qu'il avait beaucoup changé et que ce n'était plus la crevette d'antan. Il était tellement méconnaissable que son cœur se mit à battre d'une drôle de manière qu'elle préférait ignorer. Elle mit ça sur le compte de la surprise de le revoir. Quand à Harold, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard. Il ne la reconnaissait pas ! Ou du moins, elle était devenue très différente de la petite fille de son enfance ! Pareil pour Dagur quand son regard se posa inévitablement sur lui. Lui aussi avait beaucoup changé !

\- Dagur ?

Dagur lui répondit tout en se mettant aux côté de Verika qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire d'un air à demi mauvais. Elle savait que Dagur aller se marrer, et que du coup, elle aussi.

\- Surpriiiiiiiiiise Harold ! Je t'ai manqué ? Oooh, bien sûr que oui ! Oh ! Euh… tu connais, Verika ? Attends une minute… oui, tu la connais ! Quand vous étiez gosse, vous étiez amis, tout ça, tout ça, héhéhé…

\- Humph. Vu sa tête, on dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme. Se moqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Harold ne sut quoi leur répondre. Déjà que son changement physique et son regard bleu glacial le laissait sans voix, mais le fait de la voir sourire et se moquer presque comme Dagur lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Au bout de tous ce temps, elle était donc devenue comme lui ? Harold n'était pas sûr d'apprécier, ni de s'y faire. Verika vit ensuite Astrid et les autres membres du groupe débarquer dans la salle. Eux aussi avaient beaucoup changés. C'est à peine si elle les reconnaissait ! Et quand son regard bleu gris se posa sur Astrid, elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi elle était probablement devenue le centre d'attention d'Harold… De beaux cheveux blonds tressés, un joli minois, de beaux yeux couleur azur, des formes gracieuses et probablement de la hargne au combat.

\- Et quand y'en a un qui débarque, les autres suivent peu après. Rétorqua-t-elle

\- Woh, attendez une minute… C'est Verika ?! S'étonna Krane

\- Et c'est bien Dagur, non ? Dit Kogne

\- Quel sens de l'observation. Bien que je n'ai pas du tout envie de bavarder avec vous, sachez que nous sommes en plein entrainement et que vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Alors retournez auprès des vôtres et laissez-nous. Pigés ? Exigea-t-elle

\- Verika. On ne s'est pas vu depuis 15 ans ! Tu ne trouves rien d'autre à nous dire que de foutre le camp ?

\- T'a tout gagné, Astrid. Sauf si vous voulez vous battre, la, vous pouvez rester. Marina ?

Depuis les hauteurs, Marina comprit son intention et décocha une flèche que Verika attrapa en plein vol, sans s'être retournée et en ayant juste bougé le bras. Avec un sale sourire en coin, elle brisa la flèche avec la force de sa main, et Dagur souriait d'un air très satisfait en voyant que la colère de sa belle suffisait à accomplir de telles prouesses.

\- Mais je ne vous garantis pas que vous en ressortissiez vivant. Conclu-t-elle en laisser tomber la flèche en miettes sur le sol.

\- Ecoute, on ne veut pas se battre. On veut juste parler. Insista gentiment Harold

\- Je n'ai rien à dire. A aucun de vous ! Alors soit vous partez de votre plein gré, soit c'est moi qui vous fous dehors !

\- Wouhouhou ! ça se complique les enfants ! Se marrait Dagur en pianotant ses doigts entre eux

En même temps, Dagur souriait de voir Verika si en colère et si menaçante, mais surtout de voir le groupe en train de la regarder avec stupeur et désolation ! Surtout Harold !

\- Euh… et si on veut rester pour voir de quoi t'es capable au combat ? Demanda Krane en levant timidement la main

\- A vos risques et périls dans ce cas. Répondit Verika en accentuant son sale sourire.

\- Trop cool ! S'enthousiasma Kogne qui empoigna son épée

\- Aller ! On y va ! S'exclama Krane, épée à la main

Verika s'empara de sa propre épée et engagea le combat contre les jumeaux, sous le regard ravi de Dagur et Marina. Mais malheureusement, les jumeaux ne faisaient pas le poids face à elle, même en unissant leur force. Verika esquivait et contrait aisément chacune de leurs attaques, ce qui la fit sourire au bout d'un moment.

\- Ha ! C'est tout ce que vous avez dans le ventre ?! S'exclama-t-elle, moqueuse et victorieuse

Elle donna un coup de pied dans la poitrine de Kogne qui fut projetée au sol, et elle brisa l'épée de Krane en deux avec la sienne. Le jeune Thorston regarda avec des yeux ronds son épée brisée et Verika rangea la sienne dans son fourreau. Elle remit sa petite frange en place et s'autorisa à émettre un commentaire assez sarcastique.

\- Quand je vois la qualité de vos armes et vos talents au combat, je ne suis pas si étonnée que les dragons ai pris le dessus.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas, Verika ! Alors évite de nous juger ! Rétorqua sévèrement Harold

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me donner une leçon pour avoir insulté les tiens ? C'est vrai que j'ai entendu dire que tu n'étais plus le minable petit lâche d'autrefois ! Mais tu oublies une chose, Harold. Je suis ici chez moi et je dis ce que je veux. Pigé ? Alors si plus personne ne veut se mesurer à moi…. sortez d'ici. Ordonna-t-elle froidement en les pointant avec son épée.

\- Quelle ambiance ! Pouffa ouvertement Dagur

Harold la fixa encore un instant, le regard sévère et les poings serrés. Verika faisait de même, résolue à ne pas se montrer vulnérable à cause de leur présence. Harold croisa le regard de Dagur qui souriait toujours, et ça l'énervait tellement de le voir aussi satisfait, qu'il préféra s'en aller.

\- Venez. On s'en va. Dit-il enfin aux autres

Ils s'en allèrent, et Verika claqua violemment la porte à l'aide de son pied. De l'autre côté de la porte, le groupe regardait avec effarement la porte close mais pas Harold. Lui, s'était contenté d'avancer, les poings serrés et le visage sévère. Ses amis échangèrent un regard triste avant de le suivre et de retourner auprès des leurs. Dans la salle, Verika respirait profondément sans lâcher la porte du regard. Sa main serrait tellement fort son épée que sa peau se mit à blanchir.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Dagur

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je suis partagée entre plusieurs sentiments.

Elle soupira un bon coup, jeta son épée qui se planta dans une caisse en bois, et ramassa les flèches plantées au sol.

\- Tu veux reprendre l'entrainement ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas trop envie de quitter cette pièce. Mais si vous voulez sortir, je ne vous en empêche pas.

Marina lui envoya une flèche qui se planta à ça de son pied. Ayant compris le message, Verika leva la tête et rendit à Marina le sourire que cette dernière lui adressait. Elles reprirent l'entrainement, tout comme Dagur qui faisait des tractions. Ils restèrent dans cette pièce jusqu'à l'heure du repas, repas qui fut servi dans les cuisines, laissant la salle à manger aux Berkiens qui se restauraient et se reposaient. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Verika en voyant Osvald manger en compagnie de Stoik, Gueulfor, d'Harold et ses amis ! Ignorant le regard de leurs « invités » Verika se mordit la langue pour éviter de parler et prit place à table. Dagur et Marina s'asseyaient à ses côtés, Dagur se retrouvant à côté de son père et Marina se retrouvant à côté de Varek. Elle lui accorda un faible sourire quand elle croisa son regard, mais elle se mit bêtement à fixer Rustik et à rougir quand il lui adressa un regard. Les joues légèrement rouges, elle remplit son assiette et se mit à manger, comme tout le monde. Harold se trouvait bien entendu face à Verika et tous deux prirent soin de ne pas se regarder. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, ce qui créa un nouveau malaise en plus de celui qui régnait déjà. Mais Osvald s'en moqua et fit une annonce.

\- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, Stoik.

\- J'écoute.

Tout le monde se mit à écouter, y compris Verika.

\- Ce matin, j'ai fait une annonce concernant votre situation. Et bon nombre de mes villageois sont prêts à héberger chez eux au moins une ou deux personnes le temps que nous trouvons une solution plus colossale pour votre ile.

Cette nouvelle rassura les Berkiens et Verika. S'ils pouvaient tous squatter ailleurs, ça l'arrangerait beaucoup !

\- Je... merci, Osvald. Sans toi et les vôtres, nous serions perdu. Merci.

\- Oui. Merci beaucoup, Osvald. Remercia Harold.

\- Il est normal de venir en aide aux autres, surtout envers nos voisins et amis. Cette après-midi, je ferai venir dans la salle du trône tous ceux qui voudront héberger les vôtres.

Verika esquissa un léger sourire. Dès ce soir, elle serait libérée de leur présence dans sa demeure. Dagur se réjouissait aussi de cette nouvelle et Marina restait neutre vu qu'elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle tentait de rester neutre, tout en luttant pour être indifférente à quelque chose qui la contrariait depuis peu. Le repas se poursuivit avec une meilleure humeur qu'au début, et Gueulfor, ne put s'empêcher de s'adresser à Verika qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision.

\- Alors Verika. Osvald nous a dit que tu étais membre de la garde de l'ile ?

Bien que n'ayant pas du tout envie de parler à Gueulfor ou aux autres Berkiens, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de manger et garda les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Dans sa bouche, son morceau de mouton prenait très cher !

\- Euh… dis-moi. Avec quelle arme tu te bats ? Hache ? Epée ? Et cette armure ? Ce n'est pas fait avec la peau d'un dragon Vipère ? Je dois dire qu'elle est assez originale ! Tu l'as faite toi-même ou c'est le forgeron de l'ile qui l'a…

\- Tu vas encore me poser combien de questions avant de réaliser que je ne veux pas répondre ? Rétorqua-t-elle froidement

\- Verika. Ce ne sont que de simples questions. Rétorqua calmement Osvald.

\- C'est vrai. Ce ne sont que de simples questions. Mais je n'ai simplement pas envie de répondre. Je veux juste finir mon repas tant que c'est chaud. C'est possible, non ? Répondit-elle

\- Si on ne peut plus discuter ! Rétorqua Rustik en roulant les yeux au ciel

\- T'as tout compris, Rustik. Je ne veux PAS discuter !

Elle fit un rapide tour de table en adressant des regards glacial à chacun d'entre eux. N'ayant plus faim et mourant d'envie de taper sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, elle préféra quitter la table.

\- Verika ! Où vas-tu ? S'exclama Osvald

\- A mon poste, chef ! S'exclama-t-elle sans se retourner

Elle se dirigea à grand pas vers les murailles, suivis du regard par les convives qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Eh bah… quel caractère… Soupira tristement Gueulfor

\- Si vous essayez de vous mettre à sa place juste deux secondes, vous comprendriez son comportement. A moins que la fatigue et votre malheur ne vous aient pas laissé assez de jugeote pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressent ? Ou alors vous avez tout oublié ? Rétorqua Dagur avec sarcasme

\- Dagur ! Gronda Osvald

Dagur leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit son repas, écœuré de l'imbécilité des convives. Durant tout le reste du repas, on évita de parler de Verika et on parla de sujets moins fâcheux. Durant l'après-midi, les Parenvrilles et les Berkiens, plus ou moins rétablis, furent convoqués dans la salle du trône. Marina avait rejoint Verika aux murailles, mais Dagur se devait de rester au côté de son père. Il roulait déjà des yeux au ciel devant l'ennui qui l'attendait. A chaque famille ou personne seule annoncée, un Parenvrille leva la main pour l'emmener chez lui. En à peine une heure, tout le monde fut choisi. Et dans la salle, il ne resta que Stoik, son fils, et ses amis. Gueulfor était parti avec le forgeron de l'ile et Mulch avec le responsable des pêcheurs.

\- Euh… et nous ? On fait quoi ? Demanda Rustik

\- Mmh… vu que plus personne ne s'est présenté pour accueillir quelqu'un… je vous propose donc de loger ici.

\- Sérieux ? Ici ?! S'exclama Rustik

\- En effet, mon garçon.

Dagur avait craint la réponse à cette question et il en grimaça discrètement. Quand Verika sera revenu de sa ronde, elle n'allait pas du tout apprécier la nouvelle ! Surtout qu'il avait bien vu que ça l'avait soulagée de se dire que les Berkiens ne logeraient pas ici. Les dieux voulaient-ils donc qu'elle soit à bout de nerfs et qu'elle commette une bêtise ?

\- Nous avons de nombreuses chambres ici. Poursuivis Osvald. Stoik logera dans une chambre, les filles logeront dans une autre, et pour les garçons, vous…

\- Euh… moi, je ne me sépare pas de mon frère ! Rétorqua Kogne en croisant les bras

\- Pareil ! Même si je voudrais parfois avoir mon propre cocon, je reste avec elle coûte que coûte ! Surtout après ce qu'on vient de vivre ! Rétorqua Krane en faisant de même

\- Euh… Fort bien. Vous choisirez vous-même vos partenaires de chambre, dans ce cas. Je vais d'ailleurs vous y conduire pour que vous puissiez prendre un peu de repos. Suivez-moi.

Ils suivirent tous Osvald parmi les longs couloirs de la forteresse, et arrivèrent enfin aux couloirs des chambres. Stoik fut conduit dans une chambre située non loin de celle d'Osvald, de Marina et de quelques membres du personnel d'étage, dans le couloir opposé des chambres de Dagur et Verika. Une fois Stoik rentré dans la sienne après avoir salué son fils et ses amis, le groupe suivit Osvald de l'autre côté du couloir.

\- Hé Dagur ? Tu crèches ou toi ? Demanda Krane

\- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Tu tiens à te prendre une dague en pleine tête si tu oses venir me déranger ? Rétorqua-t-il en souriant d'un air mauvais

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Sans préciser qu'ils passaient devant la chambre de son fils ou celle de Verika, Osvald les emmena au bout du couloir, montrant de sa main trois chambres disponibles. Il les salua et repartit vaquer à ses affaires et Dagur fit de même. Là, ce fut le débat pour savoir qui partage la chambre avec qui !

\- Nous, on prend cette chambre ! C'est déjà ça de réglé ! Annonça Krane

\- Ouais ! On va tout de suite l'aménager en version Thorston ! A plus tard ! Souriait Kogne

\- Oh non ! S'exclama Krane avec horreur

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Harold

\- Mon poulet ! J'ai oublié mon poulet dans la salle ! S'exclama-t-il en courant en bas pour aller le chercher

\- Hé, attend ! Qui a dit que j'étais d'accord pour garder cette volaille avec nous ?! Va y avoir plein de plumes partout ! Hééééé ! Rétorqua sa sœur en lui courant après

\- Génial. Je vais donc devoir partager ma chambre avec un garçon et subir les commérages. Grommela Astrid en les regardant s'éloigner

\- Je peux te proposer d'être ma colocataire, Astrid. En tout homme galant. Se proposa Rustik en posant son bras autour de ses épaules

\- Euh… non merci, Rustik. Je préfère encore dormir par terre, dans le couloir. Le repoussa-t-elle gentiment

\- Si tu veux, t'a qu'à prendre une chambre pour toi, et nous, on partage la dernière. Proposa Harold

\- Sérieux ? A trois dans un même lit ? S'étonna Astrid à moitié étonnée et amusée de l'idée

\- Euh…

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai trouvé mon partenaire. Et au moins, je ne serais pas ennuyée par les numéros de charme ou les ronflements. Désolée, Varek.

\- Mais je ne ronfle pas, moi ! S'étonna-t-il

Astrid emmena donc Harold dans une chambre, laissant Rustik et Varek seuls à seuls.

\- T'a pas intérêt à prendre tout le lit et à ronfler, Varek ! Conseilla Rustik

\- Je ne ronfle pas ! Et je ne bave surement pas contre mon oreiller !

\- Je ne fais pas ça ! … Ou alors c'est parce que j'ai rêvé d'un énorme gigot de Snoggeltog. Se défendit-il

\- Durant une saison estivale ? Se moqua Varek

\- Rho la ferme, le ronfleur ! Ordonna-t-il en fermant la porte

\- JE NE RONFLE PAS ! S'exclama Varek à travers la porte

Dans leur chambre, Harold et Astrid riaient de la dispute entre ces deux-là.

\- Alors comme ça, je suis le partenaire idéal ? C'est gentil. Se moqua gentiment Harold

\- Ecoute. A choisir, je préfère partager ma chambre avec toi. Ou encore avec Kogne, mais comme elle veut rester avec son frère...

\- Que veux-tu ? C'est les jumeaux. Ils ont tout partagé depuis leur naissance. Et ce qu'on a vécu leur fait peut être réalisé qu'ils tiennent encore plus l'un à l'autre. Expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit

\- Sans doute. Et ça peut se comprendre. Approuva-t-elle en s'asseyant aussi sur le lit. Dis ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Ce… ça t'a fait quoi de la revoir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas comme je l'avais imaginé.

\- Et comment tu avais imaginé vos retrouvailles ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mieux que ça en tout cas. Du moins, je l'espérais bêtement.

\- Ah.

Petit moment de silence avant qu'Astrid ne revienne à la charge en essayant de parler de façon plus positive de leur ancienne amie et de ce qu'elle avait pu constater lors de leur retrouvailles dans la salle d'entrainement. Peut-être qu'Harold se prêtera au jeu et qu'il relativisera leur retrouvaille, aussi pénible soit-elle ?

\- Tu sais… malgré la haine qu'elle nous porte et que je peux comprendre en un sens, je trouve plutôt cool ce que Verika est devenue. Elle est tellement plus... j'en sais rien… intense, fougueuse et j'adore ça ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle

\- Ouais, ouais, c'est… C'est génial. C'est clair qu'elle a beaucoup grandi et changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on la vue.

\- N'oublie pas que ça fait 15 ans, Harold. On a tous grandi, on n'était que des enfants à l'époque. On n'allait quand même pas rester tout petits jusqu'à la fin de nos vies ? Plaisanta-t-elle

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Bah… elle était si douce et si gentille… et aujourd'hui, elle est… pff, j'en sais rien.

\- Energique ? Pleine de fougue et de caractère ? En quoi c'est un souci ? Je trouve ça génial ! Souriait-elle

\- Astrid, y'a une différence entre être énergique et être… oh, laisse tomber. Dit-il en se levant

\- Non, Harold, attend je… je ne voulais pas te…

\- J'ai juste besoin d'être seul un moment. A tout à l'heure. Soupira-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Astrid soupira, se demandant bien comment les choses pourraient s'arranger ? Elle s'allongea sur le lit, et essaya de réfléchir à une solution, mais elle finit par s'endormir.

oO*Oo

Les jumeaux étaient redescendus jusque dans la salle à manger, là où ils avaient tous été accueillis. Mais aucunes traces du poulet. Ils cherchèrent encore et encore, jusque dans la salle du trône, et là, ils entendirent un caquètement prononcé, continu et horrifié ! Ça venait des cuisines ! Ils se ruèrent vers elle et là, ce fut l'horreur pour Krane ! Ils virent l'un des cuisiniers tenir le poulet par le cou, le corps plaqué contre la table. Le cuisinier avait une hache de cuisine levé en l'air, et avant que Krane n'ai pu intervenir, il l'abaissa et coupa la tête du volatile qui avait poussé un dernier caquètement, avant que sa tête tombe de la table et roula jusqu'aux pieds du jeune homme.

\- Non… non, pas Poulet... il a tué Poulet…

\- Hé mon gars ? ça va ? Demanda le cuisinier, étonné de sa réaction

Mais Krane fondit en larmes et tomba à genoux.

\- POULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET ! Hurla-t-il

Abattu, il s'écroula au sol, chouinant comme un bébé en position fœtale devant tout le personnel qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

\- Mais quel genre de monstre êtes-vous pour tuer un pauvre petit poulet… ? Bouhou… un pauvre petit poulet de rien du tout…. bouhouhou…

\- J'suis désolé, je… je savais qu'il était à toi, ce poulet ! Et… S'excusa-t-il en tendant sa main vers lui pour le consoler

\- Ne le touchez pas ! Vous ne croyez pas que vous en avez assez fait… ? Rétorqua-t-elle tristement en s'agenouillant aux côtés de son frère, toujours en larmes face à la tête du poulet gisant sur le sol


	11. Stratagème

**_Salut à tous ! :D Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu et vous ait fait rire ! Merci ! ^^ Alors petites réponses aux reviews…_**

 ** _Vous me faites rire avec vos réactions concernant Verika ! Les avis sont vraiment très partagés ! ^^ Je vous avais prévenus qu'elle était spéciale. :) Pour sa défense, elle a quand même eu des malheurs qui l'ont traumatisée, et puis n'oubliez pas qui est son père ! C'est quand même Alvin le traître ! :D Et quand on voit le caractère qu'il a dans la série, soyez pas surpris si sa fille à un caractère impulsif, agaçant et similaire au sien ! xD Mais je pense que vous l'apprécierez par la suite. ;)_**

 ** _Et oui. Pauvre petit Poulet. Et encore, ce n'est pas fini, puisque ma fic contient du drama ! Alors après Alvin, quelques Berkiens et le Poulet… qui sera la prochaine victime ? :D (Mode bande annonce de film d'horreur ! xD)_**

 ** _Oui, dans cette fic, Krokmou est l'Alpha des dragons, donc soyez pas surpris si quand il vient foutre la merde chez les viking, il brille de mille bleu ! :D BDM je sais ! xD_**

 ** _Non, Astrid n'a pas fini de vouloir arranger les choses. Et en effet, c'est triste qu'Harold friendzone notre blondinette adorée x) Mais qui sait ? Ça risque peut être de changer ? Ou pas ! xD_**

 ** _Alors je vous garantis qu'il y aura encore de la bagarre, de la romance, des scènes reprises de la série, des envies de meurtre concernant Gustav, des attaques de dragons, de la tension dans l'air, des regards qui tuent, et plein d'autres surprises ! ^^_**

 ** _Aujourd'hui, c'est encore un chapitre sur le passé, mais la semaine prochaine, on retourne dans le présent ! ;) Encore mille mercis à vous tous et bonne lecture avec un de mes passages préférés de la série ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 - Stratagème

Kognedur dût maintenir son frère par les épaules afin de le ramener à leur chambre. Ils marchaient lentement dans les couloirs et les escaliers du fait que Krane n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Ces pleurs alertèrent Astrid, Varek et Rustik qui sortirent de leurs chambres et suivirent les jumeaux dans la leur.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Varek

\- Ils ont tué son poulet.

\- Hein ?! Qui ça ? S'étonna Astrid

\- Les cuisiniers. Ils ne savaient pas que c'était le sien.

\- Oh… Désolée Krane.

\- Mon poulet… mon petit poulet aux plumes si douces… ils... ils l'ont… bouhouhouhou…. Sanglota-t-il en boule sur son lit.

\- Eh bah… quelle journée… Soupira Varek

\- Mouais. C'est clair… Soupira Rustik

\- Et il est ou Harold ? Demanda Kogne

\- Il est parti faire un tour.

\- Ça, c'est à cause de ses retrouvailles avec Verika. C'est sûr que même pour nous, ça ne s'est pas passé comme on l'avait espéré. Dit Varek

\- Elle nous déteste tous. Comment t'aurais voulu qu'elle réagisse ? En nous accueillant à bras ouverts ? Rétorqua Astrid

\- Humph. Vu le caractère qu'elle a attrapé, elle nous aurait prise dans ses bras pour mieux nous tordre le cou ! Rétorqua Rustik

\- C'est sûr qu'elle l'aurait fait au repas, vu ce que tu lui as dit. Ajouta Kogne avec un petit sourire. Mais de toute ma vie, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un regarder les gens avec autant de haine et de froideur. Même les regards furieux de Stoik ne valent rien !

\- Mouais. Mais le pire, c'est pour Harold. C'est à lui qu'elle en veut le plus. Ajouta Astrid.

\- Ça date d'y a 15 ans tout ça. Elle n'a pas laissé cette histoire de côté ? S'étonna Varek

\- Bien sûr que non. Fit Krane.

Il se redressa calmement sur son lit, puis remit bien son casque et ses dreadlocks avant d'essuyer ses larmes. Il semblait plus ou moins calmé de la mort de son poulet et tout le monde le regardait, attentif à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- C'est le schéma classique des comédies romantiques. Un garçon rencontre une fille… la fille rencontre un garçon… le garçon trahit la fille… la fille hait le garçon… le garçon perd la fille… la fille et le garçon se retrouvent des années plus tard… et au final, l'un d'eux perd l'autre avant de se laisser mourir pour le rejoindre…

\- Oh mes dieux… j'en pleure à chaque fois… bouhouhou… Sanglota Kogne

\- Attends une minute. On sait tous ce qu'Harold ressent pour elle, mais tu crois sérieusement que derrière toute cette colère, elle éprouverait des sentiments pour lui ?! S'étonna Varek avec des yeux ronds

\- Et oui mon cher Varek. C'est le pouvoir de l'amour et personne n'y peut rien.

\- De l'amour ? Pff ! C'est débile ! Elle l'aurait massacré tout à l'heure ! Ça se voyait dans son regard ! Rétorqua Rustik qui ne croyait pas du tout aux discours des jumeaux

\- C'est sûrement parce qu'elle porte une carapace… Mais j'avoue que c'est dur à croire. Supposa Varek, la mine pensive

\- Non mais sérieux ? Tu y crois à ses bêtises ? Lui demanda Astrid, perplexe

\- Vous n'y croyez pas ? On va vous le prouver ! Annonça Krane. Mais il nous faut d'abord élaborer un plan…

\- Ouais. Un plan génialissime qui nous montrera que Verika tient encore à Harold… Ajouta Kogne d'un air songeur

\- Ooook. Je vais vous laisser élaborer vos idées débiles et je vais aller m'entraîner. A plus.

\- Et moi, je vais aller visiter la forteresse. Je suis sûr que j'aurais beaucoup à apprendre sur l'histoire de cette forteresse historique. Signala Varek

Astrid et Varek laissèrent donc les jumeaux réfléchir à un plan. Rustik resta avec eux et attendit qu'ils trouvent quelque chose. Pas que ça l'intéressait plus que ça, mais il voulait trop savoir ce que ces deux têtes de mouton iraient chercher pour obtenir des réponses ! Et réfléchir à tout ça aidait Krane à se remettre de la mort de son poulet domestique.

\- Mmh… trop débile… pas assez dangereux… non, ça, ça ne marchera jamais… oh attend ! non, trop destructeur. Même pour nous… Réfléchissait Krane, les bras croisés

\- Je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose !

Kogne en fit part à son frère en chuchotant à son oreille. Curieux, Rustik tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien.

\- Mmh… pas mal ! Ça pourrait le faire, frangine ! Approuva-t-il avec un sourire

\- Mais pour que ça le fasse encore plus, il nous faudra de ton aide, Rustik.

\- De moi ? Pour un plan certainement débile ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

\- Oooh que si ! Et crois-moi, il n'est pas si débile que ça ! Et il devrait beaucoup te plaire ! Souriait-elle

\- Oh ? dans ce cas, j'écoute. Souriait-il

oO*Oo

Harold se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs, histoire de se familiariser avec sa nouvelle demeure. C'était le bordel dans sa tête. Il pensait à tout et n'importe quoi si bien qu'il ne fit pas attention à Dagur et manqua de le percuter en tournant dans un couloir.

\- Salut Harold ! Ou devrais-je t'appeler… mon frère !

\- Ton frère ? S'étonna Harold avec une grimace

\- Oui ! Mon frère d'arme ! Tout comme moi, tu combats les dragons avec la même hargne ! Et puis, on se connait depuis tellement d'années. C'est comme si on était des frères ! Tu n'es pas de cet avis ?

\- Pas du tout. Tu n'es en aucun cas mon frère. Et tu ne le seras jamais. Rétorqua-t-il froidement

\- Oh ? Je croyais pourtant que c'était le cas depuis tout ce temps.

\- Humph. Un frère, comme tu dis, n'aurait jamais agi comme toi tu l'as fait.

\- Rho la, la, mon frère… tu veux donc bousiller nos retrouvailles pleine d'émotions avec un souvenir datant d'y a 15 ans ?

\- Rentres-toi ça dans le crâne, Dagur. Je ne suis pas ton frère. Et c'est en aucun cas des retrouvailles pleines d'émotions.

\- Vraiment ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu, toi et moi ?

Harold le fixa sévèrement sans rien dire. Il sentait bien que Dagur voulait mettre ses nerfs à vif mais il ne tomberait pas dans son piège.

\- Bah alors ? Tu ne me sors pas une petite blague ? Ou même une petite répartie acerbe ? Mais c'est que je les adore, Harold ! Entre frères, on a fini par développer une sorte de langage rien qu'à nous !

Harold leva les yeux au ciel et passa son chemin sous le sourire joyeux de Dagur qui éclata de rire avant de s'en aller à son tour. Harold grognait et grimaçait tout le long du couloir. Il arriva ensuite dans une petite cours pavée ou se trouvait un saule pleureur et quelques fleurs. Trouvant l'endroit joli et reposant, Harold s'asseya sur le banc en bois et profita du calme qui régnait dans ce lieu. De plus, il faisait bon et y'avait du soleil. Harold leva la tête et s'efforça d'apprécier la douce chaleur du soleil sur son visage, sans penser au reste.

oO*Oo

Non loin de la cour, Verika et Marina effectuaient leur ronde sur les murailles. Verika n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'elle avait quitté la table et Marina avait plusieurs fois voulu entamer une conversation, mais en voyant le regard de son amie, elle abandonna. Sauf que cette fois, elle se lança avec un sourire timide.

\- Je pense avoir eu un coup de foudre.

\- Pardon ?

Devant le regard rougissant mais heureux de son amie, Verika s'intéressa au sujet mais redouta d'en savoir plus.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Je crois qu'il s'appelle Mastik…Rougissait-elle

\- Hein ?! Rustik ?! Oh non… me dit pas que t'a craqué sur lui ?!

\- Bah quoi ? Comment tu veux ne pas craquer sur lui ? Je le trouve trop beau avec son menton carré, ses bras musclés, sa carrure… et ses yeux bleus.

\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai… Soupira Verika en plaquant une main sur son visage

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es pas contente pour moi ?

\- Si, mais j'aurais, euh… préféré que ce ne soit pas sur lui que tu craques. Avoua-t-elle

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est de Berk, c'est ça ?

\- Disons que j'aurais du mal à apprécier ton petit ami si c'est quelqu'un que je déteste. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre de l'ile, ça n'aurait pas posé de problème.

\- Verika. Je ne suis pas en guerre avec les Berkiens. Ils ne m'ont rien fait !

\- Et ce que je ressens vis-à-vis d'eux, ça ne te préoccupe pas ?

\- Mais c'était y'a 15 ans ! Depuis tout ce temps, tu as trouvé le bonheur, non ? Alors pourquoi tu ne laisses pas ta colère dans le passé ? Si tu faisais la paix avec eux, tu pourrais gagner encore plus !

\- Faire la paix ?! Pour qu'on me refasse encore un sale coup ?! Non merci ! Rétorqua-t-elle sévèrement avant de reprendre la route

\- Mais enfin… vous étiez tous des gosses ! Si ça s'était passé à l'âge adulte, ils auraient tous fait quelque chose pour t'empêcher de partir ! Verika ! Hé ! Verika ! L'appela-t-elle en lui courant après

\- La conversation est finie. Concentre-toi sur ton poste, Marina.

\- C'est ce que je fais, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de parler en même temps et de désapprouver ton attitude !

\- Mon attitude sur quoi ? Ton coup de foudre ou envers ceux de Berk ?

\- Les deux ! Mais surtout pour ce que je pense ressentir envers Rustik ! Je trouve que tu n'agis pas comme une amie, la !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Parfaitement ! Depuis le début de notre amitié, je t'ai soutenue et encouragée pour toi et Dagur ! J'ai toujours été contente pour vous deux et je suis vexée que tu ne fasses pas pareil pour moi, quand le bonheur se présente enfin pour moi !

Verika s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand elle entendit de l'agitation dans la cour. Elle y jeta un œil depuis les hauteurs et vit Harold et Rustik qui se… battaient ?!

oO*Oo

Harold ouvrit les yeux après quelques minutes et frotta ses yeux légèrement éblouis par le soleil. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Rustik se tenait à côté de lui, les bras croisés et qu'il arborait un grand sourire. Depuis une fenêtre, les jumeaux étaient aux premières loges pour assister à la mise en œuvre de leur plan.

\- Salut ! Fit Rustik

Harold tourna sa tête vers lui, la main toujours collé contre son œil et surpris de le voir aussi souriant.

\- Euh… salut ?

Sans qu'il s'y attende, Rustik lui colla son poing dans la figure et Harold passa par-dessus le banc. Il se releva en s'accoudant au banc, et après avoir frotté son visage endolori, il adressa un regard furieux à son agresseur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?!

\- Prépare-toi ! J'te provoque en duel Harold Haddock ! Alors défends-toi ! annonça-t-il à haute voix tout en tapant son poing dans sa main

\- Que je me défende ?! HA !

Harold fut saisi de voir Rustik s'emparer de sa hache et de la planter avec force dans le banc en poussant un puissant cri de guerre. La hache se planta à deux doigts de la main d'Harold, qui continuait de regarder la hache avec des yeux ronds. Ne le voyant pas réagir plus que ça, Rustik essaya d'extirper sa hache du banc tout en s'adressant à son ami.

\- Gniééé…Allez, bat toi ! Ordonna discrètement Rustik

\- Quoi !? S'étonna Harold

\- Bat toi contre moi ! Chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? A mort ?! C'est ce que tu veux ? Un combat à mort ?! S'exclama-t-il en sachant que Verika regardait depuis les murailles

\- Quoi ?! Mais qui a dit ça ? Personne n'a dit ça ! Protesta Harold

\- Si ! Toi ! HAAA ! S'exclama-t-il en moulinant sa hache au-dessus de la tête du jeune viking

Depuis leur fenêtre, les jumeaux se réjouissaient de voir Rustik si acharné pour la réussite du plan ! Mais ils désespéraient de ne pas voir Harold réagir plus que ça, surtout qu'ils voyaient Verika qui regardait le soi-disant combat aux côtés de sa copine. De leur côté, les filles ne quittaient pas des yeux les deux jeunes hommes, intriguées de voir ce qui allait se passer. Même si Marina semblait s'amuser et se réjouir de la prestation de Rustik, Verika, elle, ne laissait aucune émotion s'afficher dans son regard ou sur son visage. Elle ne disait même rien. Mais intérieurement, elle se demandait pourquoi ils faisaient tout ce cirque grotesque ? Ayant quand même une petite idée, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça et continua de regarder pour voir le dénouement final de ce « duel ». Dans un élan de pur guerrier viking, Rustik brandit sa hache dans l'air en poussant un cri de guerre et la planta de nouveau dans le banc. Manque de bol, elle était belle et bien coincée et il essaya de l'extirper ! Harold, trouvant tout ceci ridicule et incompréhensible, s'en alla en haussant les épaules. Ne voulant pas le laisser partir avant d'avoir réussi sa mission, Rustik lui courut après et lui donna une pichenette dans l'oreille.

\- AIE ! Que je me batte contre toi, c'est hors de question, Rustik ! S'exclama Harold avec agacement

\- Vous avez vu ça ? Le futur chef est un lâche ! S'exclama Rustik à haute voix, les mains sur les hanches

Harold se stoppa, frappé par le mot que Rustik venait d'employer. Si y'a bien un mot qu'Harold avait fini par détester depuis le départ de Verika, c'était bien le mot « lâche » ! Quand Rustik vit qu'Harold s'était arrêté et qu'il semblait bouillonner de colère, il en remit une couche avec joie !

\- Hé ouais, t'a bien entendu ! Approche ! Frappe-moi ! Avoue que t'en a trop envie… Souriait-il d'un air malicieux

A bout de nerfs et ne pouvant que céder à cette offre, Harold fit demi-tour et s'approcha à grands pas de Rustik.

\- D'accord. Mais rappelle-toi, c'est toi qui l'a cherché !

Rustik souriait d'un air satisfait et triomphant. Confiant, il ferma les yeux et écarta les bras avec le sourire, afin de laisser à Harold le plaisir de lui coller une bonne droite. Harold leva le poing droit et le colla en plein dans la mâchoire de Rustik ! Ce que le jeune Jorgenson n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'Harold puisse cogner aussi fort ! Harold avait mis tellement de volonté et de force dans sa droite, que Rustik recula de deux pas ! Les jumeaux et Marina grimacèrent face à l'impact du coup, mais Verika n'avait pas réagi comme eux. Elle n'avait pas réagi tout court. Elle demeurait droite et indifférente à ce qui se passait en bas.

\- AIE ! Pourquoi t'a fait ça, t'est fou ?! Euh… attend une seconde, j'crois que… euhrg...

Rustik s'effondra par terre sous le regard navré d'Harold. Il était lui-même surpris d'avoir réussi à mettre K.O. un gaillard comme Rustik ! Et y'avais pas que lui qui était surpris !

\- Ça, c'est incroyable… Soupira tristement Kogne

\- Qui l'eut cru ? Un viking maigrichon et unijambiste avec une telle rage en lui ! S'étonna Krane

\- Et vu les réactions inexistantes de Verika, je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien faire…

\- J'suis d'accord.

\- Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que Rustik c'est pris un coup en plein milieu du visage.

\- Ouais ! Mais j'aurais tellement voulu apprécier de plus près...

Vu que le spectacle était fini, Verika quitta les murailles pour rentrer dans la forteresse par la partie sud. Mais elle esquissa malgré tout un sourire discret par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui la fit rager de l'intérieur de sourire bêtement pour ce genre de truc. Elle claqua la langue et retrouva bien vite son air indifférent. Mais Marina, au lieu de la suivre, était descendue aider Harold et s'assurer que Rustik n'avait rien. Verika l'avait vu partir, mais ne lui fit aucune remarque. Après tout, elle préférait être seule pour le moment. Elle admettait également que Marina n'avait pas tort au sujet de son coup de foudre et de son attitude. Même que la blonde avait craqué sur un habitant de Berk, elle devait quand même être heureuse pour elle et lui rendre la pareille. Sans pour autant avoir envie de lui dire, elle souhaitait que ça marche entre eux et qu'elle soit aussi heureuse qu'elle et Dagur. Mais pour ce qui est de pardonner et de faire la paix avec eux, c'était autre chose et il lui fallait du temps pour y réfléchir. Les jumeaux accoururent aussi au chevet de Rustik qui bafouilla quelques mots quand Harold le releva.

\- Aaaaw… m'an… pa'… Harold y m'a tapé… En plus j'ai trop soif…

Il retomba direct dans les pommes. Marina posa délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux mais n'osa pas trop le toucher de peur de lui faire mal. Sa présence, légèrement plus douce et chaleureuse que celle de Verika, ne dérangea pas du tout Harold. Ce dernier adressa plutôt un regard sévère aux jumeaux.

\- Emmenez-le dans sa chambre. Et… trouvez un bon bloc de glace.

Rustik fut emmené dans sa chambre et Marina lui trouva un bon bloc de glace qu'il mit sans tarder contre sa joue. Elle les laissa discuter entre eux et Harold put enfin obtenir des réponses à cette comédie. Les jumeaux lui apportèrent les réponses tant attendues, et Harold, scié du plan absurde du trio, se mit à faire les cents pas.

\- Tout ce que j'aurais voulu, c'est que vous me demandiez mon avis avant de mettre au point votre plan débile ! Lâcha-t-il enfin

\- On voulait juste t'aider au sujet de Verika, c'est tout.

\- Sauf que je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aide ! Et si je devais tout régler, ce serait à ma manière ! Et seul ! C'est compris ?

\- Oui. Mais tu peux être sûr qu'on ne recommencera pas pour une bonne raison.

\- Et je peux savoir laquelle ? Demanda Harold en croisant les bras

\- Bah… déjà parce que Verika avait l'air d'en avoir rien à faire. Tu aurais pu te faire démolir le portrait ou te faire embrocher, elle n'aurait pas réagi.

\- Ah.

\- Mais pour être honnête, ce n'est pas que pour ça qu'on laisse tomber. C'est parce qu'on a compris la principale raison qui a fichu en l'air tout notre plan.

\- C'est à cause de toi. Avoua Kogne

\- Moi ?! S'étonna Harold

\- Ouais. Parce que t'est très nul comme acteur. Avoua Krane

\- Donc… pour que Verika me remarque et me prenne pour un guerrier valeureux, vous avez demandé à Rustik de m'attaquer ?

\- De te surprendre ! On préfère ce mot, vois-tu. Répondit Kogne

\- On voulait une réaction authentique ! C'était mieux !

\- Et on n'a pas été déçus du voyage. Pas vrai Rustik ? Souriait-elle en adressa un regard ravi à Rustik

Mais ce dernier l'ignora et extirpa avec surprise une de ses dents.

\- Ah ! Oh, c'est ma dent ?!

\- Le truc c'est qu'on se doutait pas que Thor et son marteau puissant s'abattrait sur la faible mâchoire de Rustik… Soupira tristement Krane

\- Rhoo… cette situation, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi… Soupira Harold. Bon. Maintenant que l'incident est clos, promettez-moi d'arrêter de monter vos plans de dingue ! Les gronda-t-il sévèrement

\- Euh... d'accord. Répondirent-ils en cœur

Rustik fit également oui de la tête. Harold s'en alla dans sa chambre et les jumeaux échangèrent un regard triste avant de retourner dans la leur. Marina avait discrètement veillé les va-et-vient depuis sa propre chambre, et quand les portes des deux chambres se refermèrent, elle sortit de la sienne pour frapper à celle de Rustik. Le jeune homme reposa son bloc de glace et alla ouvrir et fut surpris de voir la jeune femme lui sourire avec un pichet à la main.

\- Salut. Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Euh… non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je me suis dit qu'après ce que tu viens de vivre, un verre d'hydromel te ferait du bien. Ça te dit ?

\- Euh... ouais, pourquoi pas. Entre.

Ravie, Marina entra de nouveau dans la chambre et servis deux verres d'hydromel. Rustik prit le sien et but une bonne gorgée sous le regard toujours aussi ravi de Marina.

\- Au fait, ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal à la mâchoire ?

\- Ha ! Pas du tout ! En fait, j'ai fait croire à Harold qu'il avait réussi à me faire super mal. A force de combattre les dragons et de m'entraîner, je prends souvent des coups ! J'suis rodé à force ! Héhé.

Il fanfaronnait, mais en vérité, sa mâchoire lui faisait un mal de chien et l'hydromel aidait plus ou moins à calmer la douleur.

\- Vu ta carrure, je n'en doute pas ! De tout ton groupe d'amis… tu dois être le plus fort et le plus résistant, non ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir jeté un regard plutôt intéressé à ses bras musclés

\- Euh… ouais ! Carrément !

Malgré son sourire prétentieux, il était intérieurement inquiet et étonné. D'ordinaire, aucune fille ne l'abordait, ne lui souriait, ne restait en sa présence plus de 5 minutes ou ne le complimenter sur son physique et sa force ! Se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise, il but d'une traite le reste de son verre.

\- Haaaa ! Ça fait du bien ! Je te remercie pour le verre mais là, je vais te demander de sortir. Non pas que tu me gêne, mais j'ai besoin de récupérer un peu. Non pas à cause du coup de poing, mais de ce qui s'est passé sur notre île.

\- Je comprends. Souriait-elle, nullement vexée

Elle lui laissa le pichet d'hydromel et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle se tourna vers Rustik et lui accorda un sourire charmeur.

\- On se voit au diner, Rustik.

\- Ça roule ! Souriait-il

Son sourire s'accentua et Marina quitta enfin la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée, Rustik abandonna son faux sourire pour se retrouver avec un visage stupéfait

\- Je rêve ou elle m'a dragué ?

oO*Oo

Verika rentra chez elle par la porte principale, arrivant ainsi dans la salle du trône désert. La première chose qu'elle vit en rentrant, c'était le trône d'Osvald. Avec un soupir contrarié, elle s'en approcha. Si elle était contrariée, c'est parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que Marina lui avait dit au sujet des Berkiens. Et comme pour l'histoire du coup de foudre, elle admettait que son amie avait pas tort sur ce sujet la non plus. Elle s'asseya sur le trône d'Osvald et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir et faire le point. Mais une voix la fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était celle d'Osvald, qui s'adressait à la jeune femme depuis le haut de l'escalier gauche de la salle.

\- Tu es contrariée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Et apparemment… vous aussi. Répondit-elle en levant son regard vers lui.

\- Oui. Parce que je me fais du souci pour toi. Ajouta-t-il en descendant les marches

\- Pour moi ?

\- Oui, Verika. J'ai conscience que la présence des Berkiens et de tes anciens amis te perturbe et que tu leur en veux. Mais c'était y'a 15 ans. De l'eau à coulé sous les ponts depuis tout ce temps. Et tu es heureuse maintenant, non ?

\- Oui, Marina m'a dit la même chose. Et j'ai… j'ai conscience de tout ça dans ma tête, mais au fond mes tripes…

\- C'est plus fort que toi. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui. Quand j'ai perdu la mère de Dagur, j'étais en mission diplomatique dans un autre village. Elle n'était déjà pas très bien avant que je m'en aille, mais elle a insisté pour que j'aille négocier la paix. Elle m'avait rassurée qu'elle irait mieux à mon retour, mais… la maladie l'a emportée avant que je revienne. Je m'en suis voulu pendant des années de ne pas avoir été là pour la soutenir et être auprès d'elle pour ses derniers instants. Je l'aimais tellement... mais avec le temps, cette douleur a fini par s'estomper et j'ai pardonné envers tous ceux pour qui j'éprouverais de la colère.

\- Co… comment vous avez fait pour vous débarrasser de cette colère ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu m'en débarrasser. C'était impossible. J'ai dû me l'approprier et ne pas l'oublier, et j'ai du tout faire pour que plus jamais je n'aie à revivre ça.

\- Et ça a marché ?

\- Oui. Mon fils est toujours là, ainsi que toi et Marina. Souriait-il

\- Donc si je veux trouver la paix intérieure comme vous… il faut que je…

\- Il faut que tu fasses tout ton possible pour vivre en paix avec cette douleur et que tu trouves le courage de leur pardonner. Dit-il en lui relevant tendrement le menton

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en ais le courage… je crois que j'aimerais reprendre un nouveau départ avec eux, mais… quand je les regarde… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur en vouloir. C'est pour ça que je viens souvent ici et m'asseoir sur votre siège. Pour essayer de réfléchir et trouver des solutions à votre image. Explique-t-elle tristement

\- Et ça t'aide ?

\- Par moments, oui. Depuis quelques années, ça m'a aidé. Mais pour ce problème, j'ai l'impression que c'est inutile…

\- Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'un dernier conseil à te donner Verika. Suis ton cœur. C'est lui seul qui décide et influe sur nos décisions. Si tu parviens à l'écouter, tu y verras plus clair. Souriait-il

Elle lui rendit son sourire, même s'il était un peu triste et qu'elle avait toujours l'air contrarié. Osvald lui ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux courts, ce qui la fit rire. Osvald la laissa à ses réflexions, et Verika le suivait du regard tout en remettant bien ses cheveux. Verika resta encore un moment sur le trône en bois puis se rendit aux cuisines pour manger un morceau. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pu finir son repas vu qu'on lui avait aisément coupé l'appétit. Pensant être tranquille le temps d'avaler un casse-croûte, elle fut étonnée de voir Varek, assis à table, le nez plongé dans un gros bouquin avec une assiette de biscuits à ses côtés. Il s'arrêta automatiquement de lire et de manger quand il vit Verika.

\- Salut Verika. Euh... tu veux un biscuit ? Demanda-t-il timidement

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'étais parti visiter la forteresse et je suis finalement tombé sur la bibliothèque. Et comme j'ai attrapé un petit creux en farfouillant les étagères, je suis venu ici et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire la suite de ce bouquin merveilleux qui raconte…

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour lire, Varek. Ici, il y a des gens qui travaillent.

\- Oh, je… je sais mais… bon, bah je vais aller lire dans ma chambre. Merci pour votre gentillesse et vos biscuits absolument délicieux. Dit-il à l'attention du personnel.

Verika regardait les cuisiniers qui rendaient au jeune viking son sourire, puis Varek qui rangeait ses affaires. Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir été méchante pour rien alors qu'en vérité, Varek ne faisait rien de mal. Mais ça été plus fort qu'elle.

\- Je vais juste reprendre quelques biscuits et je m'en vais. Ajouta-il

\- C'est bon, reste. C'est moi qui m'en vais. Dit-elle en faisant demi-tour

\- Attends ! Prends au moins un gâteau. Ils sont tout frais et tout chauds !

Elle se retourna et vit Varek lui tendre le plateau de biscuits. Ne pouvant ignorer son ventre qui gargouillait, elle en prit finalement quelque uns avant de sortir de la cuisine sans dire un mot. Varek poussa un léger soupir triste et replongea alors dans sa lecture en mangeant un autre biscuit. Engloutissant les biscuits les uns après les autres tout en marchant dans les couloirs, Verika se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle avait l'impression que dès qu'elle voudrait aller dans une pièce, elle verrait à chaque fois un des membres du groupe. A cette pensée, elle s'arrêta net. Elle n'avait pas fait gaffe que Varek était toujours dans la forteresse, alors que lui et les siens devaient être hébergés par les villageois ! Elle voulut faire demi-tour pour aller le questionner, mais elle entendit des bruits de hache non loin de la salle d'entrainement. Intriguée, Verika s'y rendit et vit Astrid s'entraîner au lancer de hache. Ayant entendu la porte s'ouvrir, Astrid fit demi-tour et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

\- Salut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle prit conscience qu'elle avait déjà posé cette question à Varek, et sur le même ton. Astrid fut étonnée du ton froid de sa question, ainsi que de son air étonné et à demi furax.

\- Bah… Je m'entraîne.

\- Pourquoi tu t'entraînes ici ? Y'a pas assez de place à l'extérieur ?

\- Pourquoi j'irais dehors alors qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut ici ? S'étonna innocemment Astrid

\- Parce que cette salle est réservée à l'entrainement de ceux qui vivent ici ! Les villageois ne débarquent pas dans notre salle d'entrainement quand bon leur semble ! Sinon, ce serait le bordel ! Expliqua sévèrement Verika

\- Mais… je vis ici, Verika. Répondit-elle gentiment

\- Que... quoi ?

\- Plus personne ne pouvait nous héberger au village. Alors Osvald nous a proposé de loger ici.

\- Comment ça « nous » ?

\- Bah Stoik, les autres membres du groupe et moi.

Voilà qui explique encore la présence d'Astrid et Varek dans la forteresse ! Elle se demanda quand est ce qu'elle aurait été mise au courant ? Au moment d'aller se coucher ? Au souper peut être ? Et pourquoi Osvald ne l'avait-il pas informé lors de leur discussion ? Peut-être voulait-il qu'elle change elle-même d'attitude envers eux, après lui avoir fait part de ses sentiments à leurs égards ? Se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle eut le sentiment de s'être injustement emportée. Verika soupira et s'excusa de son mieux auprès d'Astrid.

\- Bon. Bah dans ce cas-là, entraîne-toi bien. Dit-elle en faisant demi-tour

\- Attend Verika ! Je... pourquoi tu t'entraînerais pas avec moi ? J'aimerais que tu me montre de quoi tu es capable ! Avec tes compétences à l'épée et à l'archerie, le lancer de hache, ça doit être de la rigolade pour toi, non ?

Verika ne s'était pas retournée. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre que oui, c'était de la rigolade. Elle voulait aussi rester avec elle pour lui prouver qu'elle était plus forte qu'elle. Mais quelque chose en elle l'empêchait de répondre, de bouger ou de se retourner. Astrid pensa en avoir deviné la cause et tenta encore une fois d'ouvrir le dialogue

\- Ecoute. Je pense savoir ce que tu ressens... Et… je ne sais pas si ça peut t'apporter quelque chose mais… sache que je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir rien fait ce jour-là.

Verika laissa son visage succomber à la tristesse. Les paroles de la blonde avaient eu un drôle d'effet en elle et dans son cœur, si bien qu'elle sentait ses yeux lui piquaient.

\- Tu as le droit de nous en vouloir. On était tes amis et on a rien fait pour les empêcher de t'emmener avec eux. La seule excuse qu'on avait… c'est qu'on était des enfants et qu'on n'avait pas le pouvoir d'agir et de contester.

Ses larmes devenaient de plus en plus conséquentes. Pendant qu'Astrid parler, plusieurs larmes s'étaient écoulées de ses joues malgré les efforts de Verika pour ne pas céder au chagrin.

\- Mais si c'était arrivé durant notre adolescence ou dans notre vie actuelle, sache qu'on aurait tous contesté les ordres de Stoik ! On ne sait pas ce qui se serait passé mais… on aurait agi. Enfin voilà, je… je voulais que tu sache tout ça.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave

\- De quoi ?

\- Que vous auriez fait quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr, Verika ! Y'a pas un jour sans qu'on regrette ton départ… et… on voudrait sincèrement retrouver notre amie d'enfance.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, Verika céda au chagrin et fut secouée de soubresauts tout en pleurant en silence. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire face à des paroles qu'elle avait tellement rêvé d'entendre depuis toutes ces années, malgré sa colère et sa rancœur ! Peinée, Astrid s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, mais Verika s'en dégagea gentiment.

\- Verika…

\- Ça ira, Astrid… je… Merci de m'avoir dit ça. Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes

\- De rien. Tout ce que j'ai dit est sincère. Et j'ai conscience aussi que ta confiance en nous ne se gagnera pas en un claquement de doigts, mais... je pense qu'on peut essayer, non ? Souriait-elle

\- Oui. Pourquoi pas. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Le fait d'avoir entendu des excuses sincères, et d'en avoir décelée la sincérité dans les yeux d'Astrid, avait en partie atténué sa colère. Il lui était donc plus facile de regarder Astrid, de lui parler et de lui sourire, même si ce n'était pas des sourires aussi prononcés que les siens.

\- Génial. Alors ? Tu me montres ce que tu sais faire ? Dit-elle en lui tendant une hache

Verika prit la hache et la balança en plein dans le mille d'une cible, sans avoir bougé le reste du corps.

\- Convaincue ? Souriait-elle

\- Pas mal. Mais…

Astrid pris deux autre haches dans le tonneau et les lança ensemble sur deux autres cibles, et chacune d'elle frappa dans le mille.

\- … deux haches valent mieux qu'une seule !

\- C'est vrai.

\- Mais vu ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure avec la flèche, j'ai l'impression que ton domaine, c'est l'archerie !

\- Exact. Mais je sais aussi me débrouiller aux combats rapprochés. Quand on chasse les dragons, vaut mieux savoir maîtriser plusieurs domaines. HA ! Dit-elle en lançant une hache sur une troisième cible

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit ! De notre côté, on a également veillé à savoir maîtriser le maximum d'armes et types de combat. Dit-elle en lançant encore une hache

\- Qui se débrouille le mieux dans le groupe ?

\- Je dirais… tout le monde. En fait, chacun de nous à sa spécialité.

\- Je vois.

Verika alla décrocher les haches avec Astrid, et Verika, un peu plus à l'aise que tout à l'heure, lança un sujet de conversation assez particulier.

\- Dis.

\- Mmh ?

\- Concernant Rustik. Est-ce qu'il… a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

\- Euh… non, pourquoi ? Demanda Astrid, surprise de sa question

\- C'est pour éviter qu'une amie souffre pour rien.

\- Qui ? La fille qui est toujours avec toi ? Euh… Marina, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Elle, euh… a flashé sur Rustik.

\- Quoi ?! T'est sérieuse… ? S'étonna davantage Astrid

\- Humph. J'ai été aussi surprise que toi. Mais d'après mon souvenir… Rustik ne nous dragué pas depuis le début ?

\- Oh que si. Et ça n'a pas tellement changé.

\- Quoi, il te drague encore aujourd'hui ?

\- Ça lui arrive par moment.

\- T'est pas casé avec quelqu'un pour qu'il arrête de t'ennuyer ?

\- Euh… non.

\- C'est une blague ? S'étonna à son tour Verika

\- Non.

\- Ah. C'est drôle, j'aurais cru que t'étais en couple avec Harold.

\- Hein ?! Non, on est amis. Se défendit Astrid, tout rougissante

\- Bah voyons. Tu veux vraiment me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ? La taquina Verika

Astrid eut un drôle de sentiment envers elle quand elle lui posa cette question. Elle ressentait comme un… un semblant de rancœur envers Verika. Bien sûr qu'il y aurait pu avoir quelque chose entre elle et Harold ! Mais c'était impossible vu que Verika avait toujours une place dans son cœur ! Elle avait presque envie de lui balancer cette info à la figure, mais comme elle avait réussi à établir un dialogue avec elle, et qu'après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle laissa tomber et lui répondit comme si elle était plus gênée qu'en colère.

\- Non. Des amis. Rien d'autre. Insista-t-elle, les joues encore plus rouge.

\- Mmh, mmh. Ok. Je ne t'embête pas davantage avec ça. Mais je reste surprise que tu n'aies pas de petit ami. Dit-elle d'un ton sincère

\- Mmh. Euh… et toi ? Tu en a un ?

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, quand un énorme brouhaha de nature métallique retentit en dehors de la salle ! Échangeant un regard intrigué et inquiet, les filles sortirent aux pas de course pour aller voir la cause de ce tumulte.


	12. Malaise

**_Salut à tous ! :D Comme promis, nous voilà de retour dans le présent ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ^^ Mais avant de vous laisser retrouver Valéria, Harold et compagnie, voilà les réponses aux reviews ! :D_**

 ** _Si vous avez été choqués du choix de Marina en termes de garçons, sachez que moi, ça m'a fait bizarre d'écrire un début de relation entre eux ! xD Elle aurait pu craquer sur Varek, Krane ou encore un autre personnage qui va arriver par la suite, mais si j'ai choisi Rustik, c'est parce que je trouvais le scénario comique et intéressant, et aussi parce que c'était un souhait qu'on voulait se voir réalisé. Voilà. ^^_**

 ** _Ravie que l'envie d'aller de l'avant concernant Verika vous plaise ! :D Si elle peut gagner votre cœur, j'en serais ravie ! ^^ Dans le cas contraire… bon bah tant pis x) Il est vrai que je me suis inspirée d'Ingrid pour certains passages :) et pour exaucer un autre vœu, oui, il y aura un affrontement entre elle et Harold dans les deux prochains chapitres ! ;)_**

 ** _Pour ce qui est de l'entente entre elle et les Berkiens, je préfère vous laisser découvrir la situation par vous-même. :) Pareil pour la relation entre Harold et Astrid, histoire de préserver l'intrigue et le drama :)_**

 ** _L'origine du vacarme métallique sera dévoilée dans le prochain chapitre qui parlera du passé. Et ce sera… la semaine prochaine, avec une partie du présent ! ^^ Encore merci à tous pour votre fidélité et votre soutien ! Vous êtes adorables ! « Smack ! Smack ! » Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 12 - Malaise

Après être retournée se coucher, Valéria s'était cachée sous sa couette pour pleurer en silence, mais aussi pour se cacher tellement elle avait honte de ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine. La honte qu'elle éprouvait l'avait empêchée de dormir durant un bon moment, puis elle s'était finalement rendormie. De son coté, Harold était resté assis dans la cuisine, mangeant sans appétit de la charcuterie, du pain et du fromage. Il avait tout nettoyé et s'était recouché non sans avoir adressé un regard navré en direction de la porte de Valéria.

Le lendemain, Valéria fit sans le vouloir la grasse matinée. Mais quand elle se réveilla, le souvenir de la veille ne l'avait pas quitté et elle traîna encore au lit, se demandant comment elle allait faire vis-à-vis d'Harold. Elle allait surement ne pas vouloir le regarder ou lui parler. Mais ayant beaucoup de choses à faire pour demain et ne voulant pas qu'Harold se pose des questions sur son attitude envers lui, elle se leva. Pour pouvoir penser à autre chose, elle énuméra dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle avait à faire. Et en premier, elle se mit à chercher dans ses affaires un de ses vieux portables. Elle en trouva un pas trop compliqué pour lui et emporta en même temps le chargeur avant de descendre en bas. Dans la cuisine, Harold s'était réveillé avant elle et il était déjà habillé, et il avait décidé de lui préparer un petit déjeuner. En la voyant, Harold lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

Inutile de se demander mutuellement s'ils avaient passé une bonne nuit. Aucun des deux ne voulaient raviver le souvenir de la veille pour ne pas blesser l'autre et montrer qu'ils restaient fixés dessus.

\- Euh... j'ai cherché ça pour toi.

\- C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en regardant d'un air curieux l'objet plat et rectangulaire.

\- C'est un portable. Et ça, c'est le chargeur qui lui donne de la batterie pour qu'il fonctionne. Quand il sera chargé, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses t'en servir en cas d'urgence. Mais rassure toi, je t'expliquerai les bases. Le rassurait-elle avec un sourire sincère

\- C'est gentil Val. Merci.

\- De rien. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard intrigué à la table

\- Euh... je me suis dit que ce serait sympa que ce moi qui prépare le petit déjeuner. Histoire aussi de… mieux m'adapter. Souriait-il d'un air motivé

\- Excellente initiative. Et merci pour l'attention. Souriait-elle

\- C'est normal, Val. Ok. Alors installe-toi, je m'occupe de tout.

Elle s'installa à table sans trop penser à la veille. Elle se força de regarder Harold et de voir comment il se débrouillait, et lui donner des conseils au cas où. Après lui avoir répondu qu'elle voulait bien du café, elle le vit prendre la cafetière et en verser dans un mug avant de le mettre au micro-onde. Elle lui donna les indications pour le mettre en marche et pendant que le compteur descendait à zéro, il lui fit des tartines à la confiture. Elle les mangea avec appétit, et quand son café fut chaud, Harold lui demanda si elle voulait du lait, mais elle lui répondit qu'elle voulait un peu de sucre. Harold en versa et lui tendit son mug qu'elle prit avec un léger sourire. Mais quand elle en but une gorgée, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et recracha tout par terre, ce qui inquiéta Harold.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ce… c'est trop chaud ?

\- Pweu… non, c'est… t'a mis du sel dans mon café… ! Pweu…. Grimaça-t-elle

\- Du sel ? Non, regarde… c'est ça que j'ai mis ! Se défendit-il en lui montrant un petit flacon rempli de sable blanc

\- Harold. C'est du sel, ça. Goutte.

\- Hein ? Mais… oh non… j'suis désolé, Val… S'excusa-t-il après avoir constaté que c'était bien du sel

\- C'est rien…

Elle prit du sopalin et essuya sans plus tarder le sol. Harold voulait l'aider, mais il se sentait plus bête qu'autre chose. Ne pas savoir faire la différence entre du sel et du sucre… en plus le pot était à côté d'un pot similaire rempli de poudre noire ! Ça aurait dû être une évidence, non ? Elle mit ses déchets à la poubelle et se lava les mains. Elle prit ensuite la bouteille de jus de fruit dans le frigo, mais elle n'avait pas fait gaffe à Harold qui lui tendait automatiquement un mug propre. Du coup, elle percuta son bras et le mug tomba par terre et se fracassa en plusieurs morceaux.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai… Soupira-t-elle en se baissant pour prendre le ramasse poussière

\- Désolé, Val… Je vais t'aider. S'excusa-t-il en se baissant aussi

\- Ça ira, Harold. ça ira. C'est moi qui n'ai pas fait gaffe…

Mais Harold l'aida quand même, et en voulant ramasser le même morceau, leurs mains se touchèrent. Valéria croisa alors le regard d'Harold et automatiquement, le fait d'être trop près et en contact avec lui, lui rappela l'incident de la veille. Le cœur battant, elle s'écarta de lui et jeta directement les morceaux à la poubelle, avant de se laver de nouveau les mains et de monter en haut.

\- Val ? Tu... Tu ne manges plus ?

\- Sans te vexer, le sel m'a un peu coupé l'appétit. Je mangerais ma deuxième tartine après ma douche. Oh ! Et euh… refait moi pas le coup de la chasse d'eau, s'il te plait.

\- Promis. Je vais finir de manger le temps que tu prennes ta douche.

\- Ok. Souriait-elle.

Elle monta se laver et Harold termina de déjeuner, la tête dans les mains. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'enchaîner maladresse sur maladresse… Sous la douche, Valéria laissa l'eau chaude couler sur sa tête pour tenter d'extirper cette horrible sensation de honte qu'elle venait tout juste de ressentir. La douche fut brève vu qu'elle avait encore plein de choses à faire. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla vite fait, puis elle rangea la salle de bain et fit son lit avant de descendre. Harold avait fini et il était en train de débarrasser quand elle s'asseya à table pour finir sa seconde tartine. Elle mangeait en silence, perdue dans ses pensées et pris soin de ne pas regarder Harold. Harold l'avait remarqué, mais il ne fit pas la remarque. Après avoir fini de manger, Valéria commença à sortir ce qu'il fallait pour le repas de ce midi, toujours sans rien dire. Elle sorti le morceau de mouton, des légumes, des épices et des pommes de terre. Elle commença à préparer la viande avec du beurre, des oignons, de l'ail et des herbes, quand Harold prit un couteau et une pomme de terre. Ce qui intrigua la jeune femme.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- C'est évident, non ? Je t'aide. Souriait-il

\- Oh… c'est gentil, Harold. Mais ça va aller. Lui souriait-elle

\- Tu as peur que je fasse d'autres bêtises, c'est ça ?

\- Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais comme c'est un plat que tu as… plus ou moins pas mangé depuis une éternité, je me dis que tu le savourerais mieux si je le préparer seule. Un peu comme une surprise. Argumenta-t-elle en continuant de préparé la viande.

\- Et je fais quoi moi alors ?

\- Euh… je n'en sais rien. Lis ton livre.

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie de lire. J'aimerais décoller un peu de ce bouquin et apprendre à vivre dans le monde moderne en compagnie de quelqu'un. Pas à travers un livre.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Dans ce cas, continue d'éplucher. Lui souriait-elle

Même que son sourire était sincère, Harold avait bien vu qu'il était forcé et que son regard était fuyant. Était-ce à cause d'hier soir ? Il aimerait le savoir.

\- Val ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu m'en veux, c'est ça ?

\- Pour un mug de café salé et un mug brisé ? Non. C'est des choses qui font rager sur le coup, mais pas au point d'en vouloir. Et puis c'était un accident, vu que tu voulais bien faire.

\- Non. Je voulais dire… Par rapport à hier soir.

\- Ah.

Ce qu'elle redoutait arriva. Harold y pensait encore et elle n'avait pas fait suffisamment d'efforts pour cacher ses sentiments. Elle allait devoir être convaincante pour faire croire le contraire.

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas non plus pour ça.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne souris pas comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es… différente ?

\- Parce que, je… je suis contrariée. Voilà pourquoi.

\- A cause de moi ?

\- Non, Harold… c'est par rapport à demain ! J'ai la station qui ouvre et pour la première fois, je vais devoir gérer ça sans mes parents ! Et ça me fout le trac !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… désolé. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir des responsabilités reléguées automatiquement par ses parents.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je suis le fils du chef. Donc… je sais ce que ça fait. Ça te parait dur et impossible à faire sans eux, mais au final… tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas si difficile que ça. Suffit juste d'avoir du courage et d'être soutenu.

Valéria ne le quittait pas des yeux, absorbé par ce qu'il disait. C'était donc le fils d'un chef viking ? Et il connaissait aussi le poids des responsabilités ? Le fait qu'il lui a dit ça l'aida à se sentir mieux à ce sujet dont elle éprouvait également de l'inquiétude. Mais quand Harold croisa son regard, elle senti son cœur battre plus fort. Confuse, elle lui adressa un faible sourire et termina de préparer la viande pour la mettre à cuire dans le four. Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Harold alla ouvrir. C'était Cami.

\- Salut, Cami.

\- Salut, Harold. Euh… comment ça va depuis hier soir ?

\- Ça va mieux, merci. Et toi ?

\- Comme d'hab, je vais bien. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir pour hier soir.

\- C'est rien, va. Euh… Viens, entre.

\- Merci. Salut Val. Dit-elle en entrant

\- Salut. Lui souriait-elle tout en épluchant les légumes.

\- Euh… Vu ce qui s'est passé hier soir, j'ai hésité à venir, mais je ne suis pas venue les mains vides.

Elle sortit d'un sac plastique une boite en carton qu'elle posa sur la table de cuisine et l'ouvrit devant leur regard curieux. La boite contenait plein de donuts de toutes les couleurs.

\- Je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir.

\- C'est gentil, Cami. Ça a l'air super bon. répondit Harold

\- Je confirme. Dit Valéria

Valéria n'en avait pas encore prit un, ce qui intrigua Cami. D'ordinaire, Valéria raffolait de ces trucs et là, elle n'en mangeait pas et n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Harold en prit un et trouva que c'était super bon ! Mais Cami lui posa une question d'un air embarrassé.

\- Harold ? Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plait ? J'dois parler d'un truc privé à Val.

\- Bien sûr.

Il embarqua son donuts et monta dans sa chambre. Après s'être assurée qu'il ne puisse pas écouter, Cami se tourna vers Val qui continua d'éplucher ses carottes.

\- Bon. Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu ne te jette pas sur les donuts, alors que tu adore ça. Donc si, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Valéria la regarda deux secondes sans rien dire, puis elle claqua la langue avant de s'essuyer les mains et de s'emparer d'un donuts au sucre. Elle le mangea par grosse bouchée, ce qui confirma la théorie de la blonde.

\- Je l'ai embrassé. Lâcha-t-elle entre deux bouchées

Sa réponse fut comme une claque pour Cami. Se retenant d'exprimer à haute voix sa surprise pour pas qu'Harold se doute de quelque chose, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait digéré la nouvelle. Mais en voyant la tête dépitée de sa copine, elle en fut encore plus étonnée.

\- Euh… vu ta tête, ça a pas du si bien se passer que ça...

\- Non.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Il t'a repoussé ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Cami

Elle ne comptait pas lui révéler le secret d'Harold. Elle le lui avait promis. Mais ça ne l'empêcher pas d'expliquer le problème sans risquer de révéler autre chose. Alors elle expliqua la vérité à sa manière.

\- Bah en fait… Il aime toujours cette fille. Et comme il était ravagé par ses souvenirs avec elle, j'ai rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. Puis d'un coup, je l'ai embrassé. Deux fois.

\- Deux fois ?! Et... ça lui a pas plu ?

\- Je n'en sais trop rien. Mais comme je savais qu'il l'aimait toujours, je ne sais pas ce qui ma prit.

\- Bah peut être que tu commences à tomber sous son charme, non ?

\- C'est vrai que c'est difficile de ne pas être insensible à son charme. Mais il aime déjà quelqu'un. Ça devrait être suffisant pour se forcer à ne rien ressentir.

\- Mais tu ressens quelque chose. Sinon, tu ne l'aurais pas embrassé. Souriait Cami

\- Je n'aurais pas dû. Ça a servi à rien, si ce n'est faire naître un malaise entre nous, à me culpabiliser et me mortifier de honte…

\- A ce point-là ?

\- Oui. Depuis hier soir, je n'arrive pas à chasser ce sentiment de honte de ma tête, je n'arrive pas à lui parler naturellement, ni à le regarder… je n'arrête pas de me dire « Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… «, « Pourquoi j'ai fait ça… » et pour couronner le tout, je n'arrive pas à montrer à Harold que ça ne m'affecte pas. Je me suis fait griller tout à l'heure, mais heureusement, l'excuse à demi vrai du stress mêlée à l'ouverture de la station m'a sauvée.

\- Mais… cette fille ? Où elle est ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre… elle est morte. Mais il reste accroché à ses souvenirs.

\- Oh. C'est beau… mais il se fait du mal pour rien, le pauvre. Soupira-t-elle en se prenant un donuts

\- Je suis d'accord. Mais je ne peux pas le forcer à l'oublier du jour au lendemain pour se mettre avec moi. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je lui plaise… Dit-elle en prenant un second donuts.

\- Y'a un moyen de le savoir. Dit Cami d'un air pensif, mais sérieux

\- Mmh ?

\- Rends-le jaloux.

\- Hein ? Jaloux ? Mais… quand bien même j'accepterais, avec qui je le rendrais jaloux ? Chris ? Je n'ai pas très envie de l'impliquer dans cette histoire pour arriver à mes fins. Si je veux qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, je préfère que ça soit naturel et que ça vienne de lui. Mon râteau d'hier soir m'a suffisamment découragée pour ne pas ressayer. Et puis franchement, j'ai autre chose à penser.

\- La station. Devina Cami.

\- Et ouais. Je dois encore repasser ma tenue, travailler sur mon discours et j'ai le repas à finir.

\- Bon bah je ne vais pas te déranger davantage. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu m'appelle ? Souriait-elle

\- Pas de soucis. Et merci pour les donuts. Ils sont top. Souriait-elle

Cami quitta la maison et Valéria retourna à ses fourneaux. Elle pourrait dire à Harold que Cami était parti, mais elle préférait rester seule un petit moment et continua de faire à manger en mettant ses écouteurs. Depuis sa chambre, Harold avait tout entendu parce qu'il avait fait exprès d'écouter afin d'avoir sa réponse. Même qu'il en était presque sûr, ça lui faisait de la peine d'en avoir eu la confirmation. Il s'asseya sur le rebord de son lit et fixa le sol d'un air pensif.

Ainsi donc, Valéria éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, en plus de se sentir honteuse et blessée, tout en demeurant compréhensive à son rejet ? Harold s'en voulait encore plus en réalisant ça. Et tout ça parce qu'il était prisonnier de ses sentiments pour quelqu'un qui n'existe plus depuis des siècles… Il pourrait très bien faire le deuil et passer à autre chose, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Même encore aujourd'hui, ses regrets concernant Verika le rongeait du plus profond de ses tripes, alors comment pourrait-il arriver à les chasser et faire la paix avec lui-même ? Et même s'il y arrivait, est-ce que Valéria accepterait de vivre quelque chose avec lui ? Vu qu'elle a dit à Cami qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir embrassé et qu'elle avait la station à gérer, une romance n'était peut-être pas la bienvenue.

Il repensait et réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle venait de dire à Cami. Elle n'était pas sure qu'elle lui plaise ? Harold esquissa un sourire en réalisant que ce qu'elle venait de dire était idiot. Bien sûr qu'elle lui plaisait ! Elle était belle, en plus d'avoir tellement de qualités, qu'aucun homme sur terre ne pourrait être insensible. Mais comme elle l'avait dit, Verika demeurait toujours dans son cœur. Et comme les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient sur quelques points, notamment la couleur de leurs cheveux, leur teint de porcelaine, leur sourire et leur caractère, il aurait donc peur d'avoir l'impression d'être avec Verika plutôt que Valéria. Et s'il venait à commettre une maladresse, Valéria serait blessée et il s'en voudrait à jamais.

Au final, Harold était encore plus torturé par ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ni à savoir ce qu'il voulait. Une chose est sure, il ne voulait plus être dans sa chambre. Il redescendit en bas et depuis l'escalier, il regardait discrètement Valéria qui faisait la vaisselle en musique. En la regardant, il esquissa de nouveau un léger sourire. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle. Et tellement gentille. Tellement gentille que c'était intolérable qu'elle souffre. Mais quand il la regardait, l'envie d'être avec elle était plus forte que tout. Ou du moins, l'envie devenait plus forte. Il devait le reconnaitre, il se sentait bien avec elle. Et il ne doutait pas qu'il puisse être heureux en sa compagnie, puisqu'il l'était déjà. Alors pourquoi hésiter ? Les dieux lui en voudraient-il s'il décidait de laisser Verika au passé et de tout faire pour se reconstruire un avenir avec une personne qui l'accepte et le comprenne ? Au diable les dieux, se disait-il. Il prit la décision d'essayer d'aller de l'avant et de progressivement montrer à Valéria qu'il était prêt à passer à autre chose, même si elle était de la famille Grimborn. A cette idée, Harold ferma les yeux et repensa une dernière fois à la jeune viking.

\- _Pardonne-moi, Verika. Mais je ne peux plus continuer de vivre dans le passé. Il faut que j'aille de l'avant. Mais jamais je ne t'oublierais. Ni toi, ni les autres. Jamais._

Il termina de descendre les escaliers vu que Valéria ne l'avait pas vu. Elle venait de finir sa vaisselle et elle jeta un œil à la cocotte sur le feu. Ça sentait bon les patates et les légumes. Il souriait en la voyant sourire de satisfaction. Malgré qu'elle ait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, Harold attendit qu'elle n'ait rien dans les mains pour lui faire signe sans causer de dégâts. En se retournant, elle eut un léger hoquet de surprise en le voyant, puis elle ôta ses écouteurs. Depuis le départ de Cami, elle avait décidé d'être plus détendu et de faire comme s'il ne c'était rien passé. Elle continuerait de le regarder et de sourire comme avant, même si elle devait souffrir et s'en vouloir en silence.

\- Ça été avec Cami ?

\- Oui, très bien. Pour le repas, tout est en train de cuire et ce sera prêt pour midi.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être. Ça sent très bon.

\- Merci. Bah en attendant, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'apprenais à te servir d'un portable ? Proposa-t-elle avec le sourire

\- Je veux bien. Souriait-il en retour

Ils s'asseyaient donc côte à côte sur le canapé, mais pas trop collés non plus. Valéria lui donna le téléphone pleinement chargé et prit le sien dans sa poche. Harold examina l'appareil sous tous les angles, puis redevint attentif quand Valéria lui expliqua les principales touches du téléphone, chose qu'il assimila très vite. Il put allumer son portable sans soucis. Elle lui fit inscrire son numéro, ainsi que le fixe de la maison, elle lui montra comment envoyer un sms, passer un appel, écouter son répondeur et prendre des photos ou vidéos. Ayant tout expliqué et ayant tout retenu, Harold s'amusa quelques instants avec afin de mieux assimiler son apprentissage. Valéria quitta la pièce pour retourner voir le repas et annonça que c'était prêt. Harold l'aida à mettre la table et quand il gouta enfin au rôti, il se retenait de se montrer triste ou même de pleurer tellement qu'il était heureux d'en manger. Mais Valéria n'était pas dupe.

\- C'est bon ? Souriait-elle

\- C'est délicieux. Merci encore. Souriait-il

\- De rien. Ça m'a fait plaisir de cuisiner ça.

\- J'espère qu'un jour, je serais capable de te cuisiner quelque chose. Encore faut-il que je sache maitriser vos modes de cuisson.

\- Avec le temps, ça viendra. Dis ? Je peux te poser une question au sujet du dragon ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Si tu étais en train de le chasser… mais que tu as fini sous la glace… ça veut dire que vous l'aviez combattu ici ?

\- Logiquement.

\- Woh… alors les dragons ont foulés ces terres ? Ça m'étonne qu'on n'ait trouvé aucun ossements… ça aurait été une découverte fabuleuse pour l'histoire de l'humanité !

\- Sans aucun doute. Mais vu ce qu'on faisait d'eux, pas étonnant que vous n'ayez rien trouvé.

\- Vous en faisiez quoi ?

\- Ont récupérait tout ce qu'on pouvait pour nos armes, nos conforts, nos trophées de guerre…

\- Tu saurais me le dessiner ?

\- Qui ?

\- Le Furie Nocturne. Voir même les autres dragons, vu que tu as un don pour le dessin. Sauf si bien sûr, tu ne te rappelle plus d'eux ou que tu n'en a pas envie. Chose que je comprendrais.

\- Je ne risquerais jamais d'oublier un tel dragon. Mais oui, je veux bien le dessiner. T'a une feuille ?

Elle lui donna ce qu'il fallait pour dessiner et ne quitta pas la feuille des yeux, le menton dans le creux de sa main. Prenant sur lui, Harold dessina du mieux qu'il pouvait le Furie Nocturne. Valéria admettait qu'il avait vraiment du talent, parce qu'en regardant le résultat final, on aurait dit que cette créature avait toujours existé.

\- Il est… magnifique. Le dessin, j'entends. T'a vraiment du talent.

\- Merci, Val. Et toi ? Tu sais dessiner ?

\- Oh non. Je suis nulle en dessin. Riait-elle. Bref, tu as bien mangé ?

\- Oui. Un repas digne de Snoggeltog.

\- Snog… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Oh, c'est euh… c'est une fête qu'on célébrait pour la fin de l'année. Odin nous rapportait des cadeaux à ce moment-là et on les retrouvait dans nos casques.

\- Quoi, Noël ? Snoggeltog, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle cette fête chez vous ? Souriait-elle

\- Et vous, vous dite Noël. Ça sonne plus… différent. Mais c'est tout aussi magique.

\- Oh ça oui, c'est magique.

Ils passèrent un moment à table à comparer leurs fêtes selon les époques et ils riaient bien. Et c'était tout aussi instructif pour l'un que pour l'autre. La conversation et la bonne humeur était revenue entre eux, même si par moment, à force de trop le regarder, Valéria avait envie de céder à l'envie de détourner le regard face aux souvenirs et au sentiment de honte qui revenaient la hanter. Quand à Harold, il n'arrivait plus à trop à penser à Verika tellement que le regard, le sourire et la curiosité de Valéria l'hypnotisait. Ils débarrassèrent la table, puis Valéria monta dans sa chambre pour repasser sa tenue et Harold poursuivit sa lecture dans sa chambre. Une fois sa tenue repassée, Valéria travailla sur son discours dans le bureau de son père. A un moment, Harold alla la voir et frappa à la porte, et Valéria leva son regard vers lui, par-dessus ses lunettes noires. Harold la trouvait jolie avec des lunettes. Ça lui faisait bizarre, mais il aimait bien, même s'il préférait la voir sans.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

\- Euh… Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non. Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

\- Rien. Je me demandais… si tu voudrais sortir avec moi aujourd'hui ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Enfin... faire une balade. Le bon air nous ferait du bien, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- J'aimerais bien, Harold. Mais je dois finir mon discours et faire encore quelques bricoles niveau informatique. S'excusa-t-elle en indiquant l'ordinateur d'un signe de tête

\- Ah. Ce n'est pas grave, Val. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Souriait-il

\- Avec plaisir. Souriait-elle

Elle se remit à pianoter les touches avec vitesse, ce qui attira la curiosité d'Harold. Valéria leva du nouveau le regard de son ordinateur et remarqua qu'Harold la regardait.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Non, je… je trouve cet appareil intriguant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un ordinateur.

\- Un ordinateur… Tu fais quoi avec, exactement ?

\- Je tape des textes, je cherche des informations, je réponds à des e-mails... euh, du courrier qu'on m'envoie, et plein de choses très utiles.

\- Quand tu auras fini de travailler, dessus, tu pourras m'apprendre à m'en servir ?

\- Pas de soucis. Mais pas sur celui-là. C'est l'ordinateur de mon père et il ne sert que pour le travail. Pour l'amusement et le reste, je te passerais mon ordinateur portable. Et je te rassure, il ne fait pas la taille de ton téléphone. Ca s'emporte aussi très facilement sur soi, mais c'est beaucoup plus gros et grand. Souriait-elle

\- D'accord. Allez, je te laisse.

Il la laissa travailler tranquillement, et il chercha quoi faire. Il en avait marre de lire et il voulait faire un truc utile, mais qui ne gênerait pas Valéria dans son travail et qui ne risquerait rien entre ses mains. Il fit de nouveau le tour de la décoration du salon, et s'attarda un instant sur un portrait de Valéria. Se forçait-il à la regarder ou bien était ce naturel ? Peut-être les deux. Il prit son téléphone et essaya de se rappeler comment on prenait une photo. Il réussit enfin à en prendre une du portrait et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Pendant un quart d'heure, il s'amusa à tester presque toutes les options du téléphone puis il entendit Valéria descendre l'escalier, pour venir s'asseoir avec Harold sur le canapé.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais. Et toi ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

\- Non, ça va. Je me familiarise encore plus avec mon téléphone.

\- Un vrai homme des temps modernes. Bravo. Et euh… désolée d'avoir refusé la balade tout à l'heure. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

\- C'est rien, Val. T'a réussi à finir ton discours ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors c'est le principal. Mais si j'ai proposé ça, c'était surtout pour que tu te détendes et que tu penses à autre chose.

\- C'est très gentil. Mais ce que j'aime faire quand je stress pour ce genre de chose, c'est rester chez moi et m'éclater avec un jeu ou regarder la télé. Dit-elle en montrant la tété d'un signe de tête

\- Et sur les deux, tu veux faire quoi la ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être regarder une série ?

\- Alors je suis partant.

\- Super. Euh… vu l'heure qu'il est... je vais mettre une pizza à cuire et pour l'apéro, je vais sortir des chips, du saucisson sec et de l'hydromel.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Il l'aida en coupant le saucisson pendant qu'elle mettait la pizza au four. Elle sortit ensuite le reste et débouchonna la bouteille d'hydromel. Ils emmenèrent tout sur la table du salon et Valéria choisissait une série qu'elle avait envie de regarder et qu'Harold lui avait demandé de choisir. Peu importe ce qu'il allait regarder, du moment qu'il était avec elle, qu'elle se sentait bien et qu'elle souriait. Ils trinquèrent avant que l'épisode 1 ne démarre, puis entamèrent le bol de chips et l'assiette de saucisson. Harold était captivé de ce qu'il voyait à la télévision, mais surtout de cette machine géniale qui envoyait des images. La télé. Vive le monde moderne ! Valéria riait et souriait selon certains passages de la série, tout en prenant garde de ne pas s'étouffer avec la nourriture. Chacun d'eux piochés à tour de rôle dans le bol de chips, mais à un moment, tous deux piochèrent en même temps. Leurs mains se touchèrent et après avoir croisé le regard d'Harold, Valéria la retira le plus naturellement possible avant de reporter son attention sur la série. Harold la regarda d'un air légèrement triste et contrarié en voyant qu'elle semblait toujours affectée par hier soir, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. Il tourna donc son regard vers la télé.

Le minuteur du four sonna. Valéria se leva et découpa la pizza en deux. Ils finissaient tranquillement leurs repas et continuaient de regarder la télé. L'heure tourna. Si Harold n'était pas fatigué, Valéria commençait à l'être. Luttant contre le sommeil à cause de la digestion, de l'alcool, du stress et de la fatigue, Valéria n'arrivait malheureusement plus à tenir et avait fini par s'endormir, laissant sa tête basculer sur le côté du canapé. Harold ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. C'est en adressant un regard furtif à la jeune femme qu'il la vit en train de dormir.

\- Val ? L'appelait-il

Pas de réponse.

\- Val ? Murmurait-il en la secouant légèrement.

Rien. Elle s'était endormie. Harold ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder et de sourire en voyant qu'elle était mignonne. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir dans le canapé en sachant ce qui l'attendait demain matin. Elle devait dormir dans son lit. Harold se leva discrètement et essaya de la prendre dans ses bras en prenant grand soin de ne pas la réveiller. Dans ses bras, Valéria avait sa tête callée contre le creux de son épaule et s'était accrochée instinctivement à lui. Harold esquissa un sourire en l'entendant pousser un léger soupir de bien-être. Harold monta discrètement en haut mais ce n'était pas facile de monter un escalier avec quelqu'un dans les bras ! Il entra enfin dans la chambre, retira la couette et la posa doucement dans son lit. Mais comme elle s'était accrochée à lui, il avait du mal à s'en dépêtrer ! Perdant l'équilibre, il se retrouva presque allongé sur elle et grimaça avec crainte de sa réaction si elle se réveillait ! Mais elle dormait toujours. Harold soupira de soulagement et se releva pour la recouvrir de sa couette. Il ne s'en alla pas tout de suite et continua de la regarder dormir. Il n'osait même pas lui caresser la joue, de peur de la réveiller. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et quitta la chambre pour aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, Valéria se leva de bonne heure et même avant Harold. Elle avait pris possession de la salle de bain et quand elle en ressorti, elle était déjà coiffée, maquillée et avait déjà revêtu sa tenue. Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et Harold se leva peu de temps après. Se frottant les yeux, il se figea quand il vit Valéria. Et quand elle se retourna, il fut comme foudroyé tellement qu'elle était belle dans son tailleur noir assorti à une jupe noire qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, un beau chemisier bordeaux et des talons noirs. Elle avait un joli maquillage qui mettait son teint et ses yeux en valeur et elle avait coiffé ses cheveux roux en un beau chignon avec une frange coiffée sur le côté.

\- Bonjour. Souriait-elle, amusée de le voir bouche bée

\- Euh... bonjour. Val, tu es… méconnaissable !

\- Merci, Harold. Rougissait-elle

\- Comment tu te sens ? Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en prenant place à table

\- Très bien, mais... je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai l'esprit un peu embrumé par rapport à hier soir. Je me souviens du repas et de la série mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de la suite...

\- Tu t'es endormie et je t'ai couché.

\- Ok. Mais... j'ai le sentiment d'avoir fait ou dit un truc gênant... c'est le cas ?

\- Non. Souriait-il

\- Bon d'accord, ça me rassure. Je vais devoir bientôt y aller. Ca va aller pour toi ?

\- Si j'ai survécu à des attaques de dragons, je peux bien survivre une journée sans toi. Assure-t-il avec un clin d'œil

\- Bien. Euh… Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le frigo pour te faire des sandwichs, et dans le placard, il y a de quoi grignoter. T'a qu'à te servir. Je t'ai laissé mon numéro de portable sur le frigo, et le double des clés au cas où il y a un problème. N'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler. N'ouvre à personne et ne décroche pas le téléphone si tu as peur de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Et...

\- Val. Tout ira bien. Sauve-toi avant d'être en retard.

\- D'accord...

Elle prit son sac à main, sa mallette de travail, son manteau et son écharpe et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de la franchir, elle eut un drôle d'impression. Elle n'avait pas envie de le laisser seul alors qu'il commençait à peine à s'intégrer au monde moderne et à savoir se servir de l'électroménager. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, Harold lui adressa encore un sourire et la rassura.

\- Tout ira bien, Val. Je serais prudent. Et je ne ferais pas exploser la maison, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Plaisanta-t-il

\- Non… Je n'ai pas peur de ça, Harold. Riait-elle. Bonne journée.

\- Toi aussi.

Elle fila de la maison et se hâta de grimper dans sa voiture sans regarder derrière elle, ni Harold qui se tenait auprès de la porte encore ouverte. Si elle le refaisait, ça éveillerait des soupçons et elle n'arriverait pas à aller au travail. Quand elle fut parti, Harold ferma la porte et essaya de trouver de quoi s'occuper. Il commença par ranger et nettoyer un peu la maison, sa chambre, il fit sa toilette, lut son livre, et essaya de faire marcher la télé. Il y arriva et zappa les chaines jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose qui lui plaise.

oO*Oo

Valéria arriva à la station avec un sourire et un état d'esprit confiant. Elle s'inquiétait un peu moins pour Harold et elle s'était dit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à l'appeler au cas où, et que s'il ne l'avait pas fait d'ici midi, c'est elle qui l'appellerait. En sortant de la voiture après s'être garée, elle marcha jusqu'au hall d'accueil de la station, et ne fut pas étonnée de voir son oncle déjà sur place, habillé d'un élégant costard noir, d'une chemise grise et d'une cravate noire. En voyant sa nièce, il arbora un large sourire et l'accueillit les bras ouverts, chose qu'elle fit aussi.

\- Ah. La voilà. La fierté de la famille.

\- Oncle Viggo… Rougissait-elle dans ses bras.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Pas trop anxieuse ?

\- Le nier serait mentir. Mais comme maman me l'as dit, tout se passe bien chaque année, alors ce sera pareil cette année encore.

\- Humph. Ta mère a toujours été d'un grand optimisme. Qualité que tu as visiblement héritée. Bien. Les premiers clients ne vont pas tarder à arriver. N'oublie pas. On respire, on se détend et on sourit.

\- Oui, mon oncle. Souriait-elle

Ils accueillirent tous les deux les clients qui arrivaient au fur et à mesure dans le hall après s'être garés. Chacun d'entre eux demanda vite fait des nouvelles, ou comment se faisait-il que Mr et Mme Cooper ne soient pas là, et Valéria leur expliqua brièvement la situation mais avec gentillesse. Les clients qui les avaient salués avec une poignée de main amicale se dirigeaient ensuite vers l'accueil pour avoir les clés de leur chalet. Ils repartirent aussitôt s'installer, et Viggo et Valéria continuaient d'accueillir les clients jusqu'à ce que la majorité soit arrivée. Valéria prit deux minutes pour s'isoler et vérifier son téléphone. Pas d'appel et pas de messages. C'est que tout devait aller bien. Elle souffla un bon coup, puis sorti les notes de son discours qu'elle allait devoir prononcer dans peu de temps.

\- Que fais-tu ? Lui demanda Viggo, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme

\- Oh, je… relis les notes de mon discours.

\- Mmh, mmh. Puis-je y jeter un coup d'œil ?

\- Bien sûr. Tiens.

Il lut de façon très brève les notes et hocha par moment la tête. Pour elle, c'est que c'était bon signe.

\- Très bon discours. Clair… court… agréable.

\- Merci.

\- Mais tu as peur de le prononcer à haute voix devant tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un peu. Grimaça-t-elle

\- Ça se voit et ça se ressent, Val. Tu es nerveuse et tu joues avec tes ongles. Ce qui est normal, je te l'accorde. Tu veux que je le prononce à ta place ?

\- D'une part ça m'arrangerais vu que je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour parler devant une grande assemblée. Mais d'un autre coté… C'est à moi que mes parents ont confié la gérance de la station. Il est donc normal que ce soit moi qui m'adresse à eux.

\- Sage réflexion.

\- Merci. Je peux les reprendre ?

\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin. Dit-il en les rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste

\- Mais…

\- Val. Si tu les gardes avec toi, tu vas les relire et les relire jusqu'à ce que le moment venu arrive. Et sous l'effet du stress, tu vas t'emmêler les pinceaux et tu vas bafouiller. Tu l'as écrit quand ?

\- Depuis quelques jours et je l'ai conclu hier.

\- Donc tu connais le contenu de ton discours ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Ecoute. Les clients sont des habitués depuis une bonne paire d'années. La confiance est donc déjà établie. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors tu arriveras à parler devant eux.

\- Si tu le dis. Dans ce cas, je suivrais ton conseil.

\- Bien. Je suis fier de toi et de voir que tu affrontes tes peurs avec courage.

Elle hocha la tête et lui souriait faiblement. Il poussa un léger soupir, puis il lui prit son menton comme il l'avait toujours fait quand il avait un truc important à lui dire.

\- N'oublie pas qui tu es, Val. Tu portes le nom des Cooper, mais tu portes avant tout le sang des Grimborn dans tes veines. Depuis des siècles, les membres de notre famille n'ont jamais cessé de faire preuve de courage et de témérité. Et c'est ce que tu feras dans peu de temps. Alors en attendant, détends-toi et va prendre un rafraîchissement au buffet de bienvenue.

Avec un sourire et une plus grande confiance en elle, Valéria suivit son conseil. Son oncle l'accompagna et discuta avec quelques clients. Quand le moment fut venu, Valéria monta sur la petite estrade pour faire son discours de bienvenue. Et devant le sourire de tous ces gens qu'elle connaissait, elle n'eut en effet aucun mal à parler sans commettre de bavure ou encore bafouiller. Les clients l'applaudirent, ainsi que son oncle qui souriait avec fierté. Tout le monde s'en alla ensuite dans son chalet ou dans les secteurs d'activités, et quand ils ne furent qu'à deux, Valéria adressa un grand sourire à son oncle et se permit de l'enlacer affectueusement.

\- Merci mon oncle… heureusement que tu es là…

\- Je serais toujours là, Val. Toujours. Répondit-il en lui caressant affectueusement le dos.

Le midi, elle mangea avec son oncle dans le réfectoire de la station. Ils discutèrent de toute sorte de choses liées à la station, puis en plein repas, le portable de Valéria se mit à sonner. En voyant le nom d'Harold s'afficher, elle fut soulagée mais inquiète en même temps. Elle sortit de table et décrocha à l'écart, sous le regard de Viggo qui, derrière son verre, ne quittait pas sa nièce des yeux.

\- Allô ? Dit-elle

\- _Val ? c'est moi, ça va ?_ Demanda-t-il d'un ton très calme

\- Très bien. A ce que je vois, tu sais te servir du portable. Souriait-elle

\- _J'ai un bon professeur. Ça été ce matin ?_

\- Impeccable ! Beaucoup de stress pour rien en fait.

\- _Je suis soulagé d'entendre ça. Je me suis inquiété, tu sais ?_

\- C'est gentil. Là, je suis au réfectoire avec mon oncle. Et ça fait du bien de manger avec un meilleur état d'esprit !

\- _C'est sûr._

\- Et toi, ça été ta matinée ?

\- _Ça été. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais faire, et j'ai réussi à rallumer la télé. Je continue de la regarder en mangeant un bon sandwich._

\- Cool ! Dans ce cas, bon appétit.

\- _Bon appétit à toi aussi, Val. A ce soir._

\- A ce soir, Harold. Merci d'avoir appelé. Souriait-elle

Elle décrocha et sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Elle retourna à table avec un sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire disparaitre, ce qui intrigua Viggo.

\- Un bon appel, je présume ?

\- En effet. Dit-elle en se rasseyant

\- C'était ta mère ?

\- Non. C'était Harold.

\- Harold… ah oui. Le jeune homme que j'ai rencontré l'autre jour chez toi. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Très bien.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas ton petit ami. La taquina-t-il avec un sourire en coin quand il vit ses joues viraient aux roses

Le fait qu'il réponde à sa place lui rappela qu'Harold ne pourra en effet jamais être son petit ami. Elle se mit une claque mentale pour avoir craqué sur un garçon déjà pris. Son sourire disparut progressivement et elle fit disparaître sa tristesse en mangeant et en continuant de parler de la station. Viggo ne s'était visiblement pas rendu compte de la peine de sa nièce. Le reste de la journée passa très vite. Valéria avait passé une bonne journée mais elle était quand même contente de rentrer chez elle. Raison numéro 1 ? Elle pouvait enfin retirer ses talons qui lui avaient martyrisé les pieds toute la journée ! Quand elle passa la porte, Harold tourna son regard vers elle, et vit Valéria s'adosser contre la porte. Les dents serrées, elle enleva immédiatement ses chaussures. Elle avait tellement mal aux pieds qu'elle avait grimacé à chaque pas.

\- Rhaa… saleté… Grommela-t-elle

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Harold qui était assis dans le fauteuil

\- Pff… Ce qu'il ne faut pas porter quand on dirige une station… Crois-moi, si je pouvais y aller en jean et en baskets, je le ferais ! Aie… Grimaça-t-elle

\- Attends. Dit-il en se levant

\- Non, ça va aller, Harold. Ne te lève pas pour…

Elle claqua la langue quand elle vit Harold l'aider à se débarrasser de ses affaires. Il les déposa sur le canapé, puis revient vers Valéria pour la porter dans ses bras, comme une princesse. Ce qui étonna fortement la jeune femme qui se mit à rougir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ma sauveuse est souffrante. Je lui viens donc en aide. Souriait-il en croisant son regard.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire émue et timide. Il était rare pour elle de voir chez un garçon autant de galanterie dans les gestes et dans la parole. Et le fait qu'il l'appelle ainsi la faisait naturellement sourire. Harold l'amena dans le fauteuil et la déposa confortablement en position horizontale. Valéria se laissa faire et ne cessait de sourire timidement.

\- Voilà. Laisse tes jambes flotter dans le vide et tu verras que ça ira mieux. En attendant, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Oui, je veux bien un chocolat chaud. Souriait-elle, reconnaissante qu'on prenne soin d'elle.

\- Comment je fais ça ?

Elle lui expliqua comment s'y prendre et Harold appliqua correctement les consignes. Cette fois, il n'avait pas du tout envie de tout gâcher. Dans son fauteuil, Valéria se laissait fondre contre le coussin encore imprégnés de la chaleur et de l'odeur d'Harold, les yeux fermés et avec un doux sourire. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire ça, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Surtout en cet instant, parce qu'elle se sentait super bien. Depuis la cuisine, Harold veillait sur le lait qui chauffait, et en même temps, il avait regardé un court instant Valéria, et s'était mis à rougir en regardant ses jambes. Il admettait qu'elle avait de très belles jambes mais jamais il n'avait vu les jambes d'une fille. En même temps sur Berk, vu les températures froides et assez constantes, aucune filles au village ne se serait promené les jambes à l'air ! Les bras, oui, mais le reste, non. Et puis ça ne se faisait pas. Mais faut croire qu'à l'époque actuelle, c'était normal. Mais ça rendait Harold tout… bizarre. Heureusement qu'il ne la voyait pas encore plus dénudée, le pauvre serait rouge comme une tomate ! En plus, il n'avait jamais vu de fille. Alors dans quel état il serait ? Il termina de préparer le chocolat et l'apporta à Valéria qui le but avec plaisir. Sur invitation de Valéria, Harold s'en fit un aussi mais il fit de son mieux pour ne plus regarder Valéria. Il avait également du mal à faire disparaître ce rougissement. Depuis son fauteuil, la rouquine avait remarqué qu'il avait une tête bizarre.

\- Hé, ça va ?

\- Mmh, mmh. Ça va. Répondit-il le plus naturellement possible.

\- T'es sur ? Alors pourquoi tu as les joues… oh.

Elle porta un regard à ses jambes et fit le lien avec Harold. Se sentant tout à coup très mal à l'aise, elle posa son mug et monta en haut pour se changer. Ayant peur de l'avoir à nouveau blessée, Harold abandonna la cuisine et lui courut après.

\- Val, attend ! Ou tu vas ?

\- Dans ma chambre. Répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement froid

Elle claqua la porte au nez d'Harold et se dernier resta planté devant, encore perplexe de sa réaction. Valéria avait mis son pantalon de pyjama et un gilet à capuche. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Si elle sortait, elle allait devoir s'expliquer et elle n'en avait pas envie non plus. Elle resta donc allongée sur son lit, torturée par ses pensées et sa tristesse. Harold quant à lui, était toujours devant la porte, décidé à lui faire avouer la vérité.


	13. Un monde qui s'écroule

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors pour la fin du chapitre précédent, désolée si vous vous êtes demandé quoi. La seule excuse que je peux offrir et justifier… c'est que la relation entre Valéria et Harold est assez complexe par moment. x) Surtout à cause de ce qui les unis et de ce qu'ils vivent actuellement. Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Vous aurez davantage d'explications dans ce chapitre ;)_**

 ** _A ce que je vois on aime toujours tonton Viggo ? Parfait ! Avec ce qui va suivre, j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions ! ^^_**

 ** _J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :D Y'a de l'amour avec un passage classé M, du drama, encore du drama, un nouveau personnage qui débarque… et encore du drama xD Alors jusqu'au chapitre 16, vous aurez droit à du passé, de l'action, des dragons, des nouveaux arrivants, de la romance, et encore et toujours plus de drama ! Merci qui ? ^^ N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis dans les reviews ! ^^ Encore merci à tous, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 13 - Un monde qui s'écroule

\- Val. Il faut qu'on discute.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Laisse-moi. Demanda-t-elle calmement à travers la porte.

\- Ecoute. Tant que je ne sais pas ce qui y'a, je reste devant la porte !

\- Bah tu pourras attendre longtemps. Je ne compte pas sortir d'ici.

\- Mais tu n'as rien mangé ! Protesta Harold

\- C'est rien. Je vivrai sur mes réserves.

\- Mais… c'est ridicule. Ouvre-moi la porte pour qu'on discute. S'il te plait…

Il attendit qu'elle lui réponde ou vienne ouvrir, mais elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête et resta sur son lit. Muette, le regard fixé sur son lustre, telle une gamine qui boude. Harold insista encore une fois, mais n'obtenant rien de sa part, il la laissa tranquille et retourna ranger la cuisine. Puis il monta se coucher sans rien manger non plus.

En pleine nuit, Valéria avait trop faim. Elle sortit alors de sa chambre après s'être assurée qu'Harold ne soit ni devant sa porte, ni en bas. Elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds et alla chercher un paquet de gâteaux et une bouteille de jus de fruit. Elle remonta discrètement dans sa chambre sans croiser Harold. Elle referma discrètement sa porte et retourna vers son lit, quand soudain, la lumière de la chambre s'alluma. Elle poussa un cri de terreur et balança le paquet de gâteaux vers la personne qui était là, et Harold se prit le paquet en pleine figure !

\- AIE !

\- Harold ?! Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fabrique dans ma chambre ?! Sort d'ici ! Ordonna-t-elle, furieuse

\- Je… argh… je veux qu'on discute.

\- Encore fixé la dessus ?! Je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis tout à l'heure, Harold ! Maintenant, sort d'ici !

\- Non. Maintenant que je suis là, on va pouvoir discuter.

\- Ne me force pas à employer la manière forte pour te faire sortir !

\- Essaye un peu. Tu ne me fais pas peur, Val.

Valéria le fixait d'un air sévère et bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Elle avait envie de le chasser de sa chambre avec une bonne prise de combat, mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Elle n'avait toujours pas envie de lui parler, mais elle avait également envie de tout lui dire pour enfin se libérer de ses sentiments qui la rongeaient. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni comment agir, si bien qu'à bout de nerfs, elle répéta sa demande, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Harold. Pour la dernière fois… sors et laisse-moi tranquille…

\- Val... Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta Harold

Même qu'il avait entendu sa conversation avec Cami et qu'il pensait savoir la cause de son état, Harold n'avait pas envie de dire qu'il savait tout. S'il devait savoir quelque chose, c'était à elle de le lui dire.

\- Ce qui m'arrive ? Hin…

Nerveuse et voulant finalement tout avouer, elle croisa les bras et se tourna vers sa fenêtre. Elle savait que si elle le regardait, elle n'arriverait pas à parler.

\- J'ai des sentiments pour toi, Harold. Des sentiments qui ne sont pas réciproques vu que tu aimes toujours Verika… Alors si j'agis comme ça, c'est parce que l'idée que je ne te plaise pas ou qu'on ne soit pas ensemble me fait de la peine. Et... et je fais des efforts surhumains pour ne pas repenser à ce que j'ai fait l'autre soir ! Ni à la honte et la peine que j'ai ressentie quand tu m'as repoussé et quand tu m'as avoué que tu l'aimais toujours…

Harold ne disait rien, préférant la laisser finir. Valéria essuya une larme et continua d'avouer sa peine.

\- Et si je suis montée tout à l'heure, c'était pour me changer. Je ne voulais plus que tu me vois ainsi. Ca me rappelait trop ma peine et le fait que tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ton cœur. Et je ne veux pas te forcer à l'oublier pour moi, vu que tout ce qui te reste de ton passé, c'est tes souvenirs… Alors je préfère faire comme si je ne ressentais rien d'autre à part de l'amitié et de la compassion.

Elle essuya une autre larme et soupira longuement.

\- Voilà... Tu sais tout. Ça te soulage de savoir enfin ce que j'ai ? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner

Harold ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Face à son mutisme, Valéria ferma tristement les yeux et fut envahie par une nouvelle peine. Maintenant qu'Harold savait tout, il allait y avoir un malaise entre eux et leur vie commune en subirait les conséquences...

\- Laisse-moi, Harold. J'ai besoin de dormir pour être un minimum en forme demain.

\- D'accord.

Elle l'entendit ouvrir et fermer la porte. Elle passa alors ses mains sur son visage, puis dans ses cheveux, et se retourna pour aller éteindre la grande lumière. Mais elle se figea quand elle vit qu'Harold était toujours dans sa chambre, la main sur la poignée.

\- Harold. Tu…

\- C'est à mon tour de parler, Val. Je trouve que c'est injuste ce que tu t'inflige. C'est peut être noble, mais c'est injuste. Alors oui, depuis mon réveil je restais accroché à Verika et à mes souvenirs. Mais elle fait partie de mon passé. Et maintenant que je suis revenu à la vie, j'ai envie d'aller de l'avant sans pour autant tout oublier.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle, le regard plongé dans le sien. Valéria faisait pareil, le cœur battant et les yeux brillants d'inquiétude.

\- Et tu penses que je ne suis pas attiré par toi ? Même si ça fait depuis peu de temps qu'on se connait ? Détrompe-toi, Val. Tu es une fille absolument merveilleuse. N'importe quel homme serait idiot de ne pas ressentir quelque chose pour toi. Et c'est ce qui m'arrive petit à petit.

\- Quoi, tu… tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- Je pense que oui. J'aime te voir sourire, te parler de mes histoires, j'aime ta curiosité, ta gentillesse, ton altruisme, ta compassion, ton ouverture d'esprit…. tout. Mais plus que tout, j'aime être avec toi. J'apprécie même l'idée de rester à tes cotés et de veiller sur toi comme toi tu le fait pour moi.

Elle était heureuse de l'entendre dire toutes ces choses merveilleuses. Elle avait toujours son regard plongé dans le sien et elle avait un doux sourire aux lèvres. Mais son sourire disparut à l'idée que toute ses belles paroles soit un prétexte pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Harold, je… il ne faut pas que tu me dises ça pour me consoler. Je… je ne veux pas de faux espoirs...

\- Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, Val. Tout ce que je t'ai dit est sincère.

Harold porta alors sa main à sa joue, et Valéria ressentit un léger frisson. Son doux sourire refit surface quand elle vit Harold lui sourire avec sincérité. Harold approcha lentement son visage du sien et tous les deux avaient le cœur qui battait très fort. Ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser quand soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se mit à retentir et une voix masculine se fit entendre. Echangeant un regard intrigué et étonné d'avoir de la visite aussi tard, Valéria descendit ouvrir, suivit d'Harold. Et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de la jeune femme en voyant Viggo qui arborait une mine inquiète.

\- Oncle Viggo ? Que… qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu n'es donc pas au courant ? Comprit-il en voyant son air étonné

\- Au courant de quoi ?

Viggo poussa un soupir contrarié puis entra dans le salon sur l'invitation de sa nièce.

\- Val. Sache… que je suis désolé. Et que je serais toujours là pour toi.

\- Pou… pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu me fais peur…

\- J'ai… reçu un appel dans la soirée. En provenance des Caraïbes.

Valéria le fixa avec ses grands yeux noisette emplis de crainte. Harold les regardait successivement, lui-même inquiet de ce qu'il allait dire. Viggo ne lâchait pas sa nièce du regard, lui prit fermement les mains et lui avoua enfin l'origine de l'appel.

\- Tes parents sont morts, Val.

Cette nouvelle eut le même effet que si on lui avait tiré dessus à bout portant avec un fusil à pompe !

\- Qu… quoi ?! Mais… pourquoi je n'ai pas été…

Elle se rappela ne pas avoir récupéré son portable dans la poche de son tailleur. Elle se rua sur le canapé et quand elle retrouva son portable, elle vit avec effroi un appel manqué d'un numéro inconnu, puis deux appels manqué de son oncle. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, et se tourna vers Viggo.

\- Qu… qu'est ce qui s'est passé… ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix coupée par un sanglot

\- D'après les autorités locales, le bateau sur lequel ils se trouvaient a explosé. Ils ignorent encore la cause exacte. Et les chances qu'il y ait des survivants sont extrêmement minces. Voir même impossible.

\- Non… Murmura-t-elle, horrifiée

\- Je suis désolé, Val. Quand ils m'ont appelé, j'ai tout de suite pensé à prendre de tes nouvelles. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu ne me répondais pas, j'ai…

Valéria s'était ruée dans ses bras pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Viggo l'entoura affectueusement de ses bras et la consola du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il demeurait fort pour elle. Harold avait de la peine en voyant le visage de Val dévasté par le chagrin. Il restait dans son coin, sans rien dire, sans intervenir. Il avait même le sentiment d'être un intrus, qu'il aurait dû rester en haut.

\- Je… je trouvais ça bizarre que maman ne m'ai pas appelé pour savoir comment ça s'était passé… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans eux…

\- Tu vas devoir affronter cette épreuve avec le soutien de ta famille et de tes amis. Ce sera long et pénible, mais avec le temps, cette blessure finira par guérir.

\- Merci… mais comment fais-tu pour demeurer aussi calme… ? Tu ne pleures même pas…

\- J'ai pleuré après avoir reçu l'appel. Ce n'est pas le genre d'appel qu'on aime recevoir en pleine nuit. Mais quand j'ai pensé au chagrin que toi tu allais ressentir, j'ai pris la décision d'être fort pour toi. Je sais que tu les aimais plus que tout au monde et que le chagrin d'une fille doit être plus fort que celle d'un frère.

\- Oh ça oui, je les aimais… je les aimais tellement… Sanglota-t-elle, fermement agrippée à son manteau

\- Ecoute... Dit-il en la prenant par les épaules. Je sais que ça va te semblait impossible, mais essaie de dormir. Met toi au lit, pleure autant que tu veux et tu verras, tu vas progressivement t'endormir.

\- J'en doute, mais… d'accord… Répondit-elle en larmes

\- Bien. Je crois que je vais te laisser avec ton ami. Veille bien sur elle, mon garçon. Demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers Harold.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Courage, Val. Je viendrais demain matin avant l'ouverture de la station pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Dit-il en se tournant vers sa nièce

Elle fit un faible oui de la tête, et Viggo se permit de lui donner un baiser sur le front puis il s'en alla avec tristesse. Valéria referma la porte et resta un moment figé sur place, la main sur la poignée, tremblante de colère et de chagrin, ce qui fit réagir Harold.

\- Val ?

Elle lâcha la poignée et se dirigea avec un regard sévère et bordé de larmes vers la cuisine. Elle sorti la bouteille d'hydromel et but cul sec dans la bouteille. Après une longue gorgée, elle reposa la bouteille, repris son souffle et s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche. Elle recommença encore une fois, puis tourna son regard vers Harold avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Tu te joins à moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre

Harold soupira tristement avant de la rejoindre. Il buvait son verre avec plus de lenteur qu'elle, vu qu'elle venait de lui en servir un. Valéria ne disait rien au fur et à mesure que la bouteille se vidait. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, ou à vouloir parler. Elle buvait, restait silencieuse, rageait et pleurait. La présence d'Harold ne semblait même plus avoir de l'importance. Quant à lui, il ne disait rien non plus. Que pouvait-il dire dans l'état où elle était? Il n'osait même pas s'en aller. Sa conscience lui déconseillait de la laisser seule. En buvant, il pensait à son propre père. Il ne savait même pas comment avait fini sa vie vu qu'il avait fini sous la glace avant de rentrer. Il essayait aussi d'imaginer la réaction de son père quand il avait appris sa disparition. Avait-il sombré dans le chagrin ? Avait-il sombré dans la folie ? Avait-il refait sa vie ? Avait-il poursuivie sa vie seul ? Tant de questions auquel il ne connaitrait jamais les réponses. Valéria venait de boire une autre gorgée, puis elle s'adressa à Harold sans le regarder.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux aller te coucher.

\- Non. Je ne te laisse pas.

\- Quoi ? T'a peur que je fasse une bêtise ? Je ne fais que boire. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi… Et puis je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie. Ça se voit. Grommela-t-elle en rebuvant une gorgée

Harold soupira tristement. Dire que y'a peu de temps, l'ambiance était peut-être tendue, mais elle allait les conduire vers un moment qui aurait fortement plus à l'un et à l'autre. Se souvenant qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser, Harold regrettait de ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout. A ce moment-là, il s'en voulait de penser à sa déception alors que Valéria était en train de se souler à cause de cette effroyable nouvelle. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit Valéria soupirer et éponger son front avec la manche de son gilet.

\- J'ai chaud…

\- C'est l'alcool. Enlève ton gilet si t'a trop chaud. Suggéra-t-il avec innocence

La rouquine tourna son regard vers lui avant de reposer la bouteille sur la table basse et de se redresser d'un bon pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, ce qui surpris Harold.

\- Tu fais quoi, la ?

\- Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je te plaisais, non ? D'ailleurs, t'étais pas sur le point de m'embrasser tout à l'heure ?

\- Euh… si, mais…

\- Alors finis ce que tu as commencé. Ce qui va se passer aura sûrement un meilleur effet que de finir cette bouteille.

\- Ecoute, Val. Je ne pense pas que…

\- Que quoi ? Tu es timide ? Tu veux que je fasse tout le boulot ? Ok.

Elle dégagea ses cheveux vers l'arrière et commença à défaire sensuellement la fermeture éclair de son gilet, puis l'envoya balader d'un geste sur le sol. Elle était en débardeur noir et elle avait à peine commencé à vouloir l'enlever qu'Harold lui attrapa les mains pour qu'elle arrête.

\- Wouh… On devient plus actif, maintenant ? Riait-elle

\- Val, arrête, s'il te plait.

\- Pourquoi ? Moi je veux juste qu'on reprend là où on s'est arrêté.

Elle attrapa son visage et s'empara de ses lèvres. Malgré le fait que ses lèvres soient douces, chaudes et qu'elles aient un doux parfum de miel, il n'arrivait pas à vouloir l'embrasser comme il aurait aimé le faire. Redoutant les conséquences, il la repoussa comme l'autre soir. Et son geste ne plut pas du tout à la jeune femme.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me repousse encore une fois ? C'est quoi l'excuse ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

\- Bien sûre que si, mais…

\- Mais alors quoi ?

\- Tu es saoule ! Et je ne veux pas qu'à cause de l'alcool, tu te jettes sur moi et que je profite de ta vulnérabilité ! Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme !

\- Oh bon sang… Pourquoi les mecs deviennent raisonnables quand ça ne nous arrange pas ? Grommela-t-elle. Ecoute, j'ai envie de toi, maintenant ! Alors évite de jouer au gentil garçon raisonnable et fais ce que tu as à faire !

Elle attendit qu'il fasse un truc, mais Harold se contenta de froncer le regard et de la repousser gentiment vers la place vide à sa gauche.

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Je m'offre à toi ! Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange !

\- Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça, Val. Désolé. Dit-il sans la regarder

Valéria le regarda deux secondes avant de se lever encore une fois d'un bond.

\- Tu fais chier. Grommela-t-elle

\- Val, attend ! L'interpella Harold en lui attrapant le poignet

\- Lâche-moi !

Elle se libéra de son emprise et poursuivit sa route vers l'escalier, avant de lui refaire face d'un air sévère.

\- Pour ta gouverne… Sache que si une fille te fait savoir qu'elle a envie de toi, et surtout de son plein gré, fonce ! Du coup, à cause de ta bonne attitude, je me sens furax et frustrée ! Alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'être réconfortée !

Elle grimpa alors les marches quatre à quatre et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Harold l'avait suivie du regard et grimaça légèrement quand il entendit la porte claquer. Il poussa un soupir et se leva pour ranger la bouteille. Soudain, la porte d'en haut s'ouvrit et Valéria se mit à courir jusqu'au toilettes pour aller vomir. D'en bas, Harold entendait tout et il était encore plus désolé que dégouté. Il entendit la chasse d'eau puis des pas trainant dans le couloir. Quand il monta pour aller la voir, il la vit dans la salle de bain en train de se rafraichir le visage. Il croisa de nouveau son regard furieux, puis elle s'enferma directement dans sa chambre, et s'endormit sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Harold fit alors de même.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut pénible. Elle avait la gueule de bois et la migraine, et sa tristesse ne l'avait toujours pas quittée. Elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir rêvé de ses parents. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était de ce qui c'était passé hier soir avec Harold. Elle grimaça de honte et se prit la tête entre ses mains avant de retourner se coucher. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller travailler aujourd'hui. Comme le lui avait dit Viggo, il passa à la maison pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Comme Harold était déjà levé pour préparer le petit déjeuner, c'est lui qui alla ouvrir.

\- Bonjour, Harold.

\- Bonjour. Entrez.

\- Merci. Ou est Val ? Demanda-t-il une fois dans le salon

\- Je crois qu'elle dort encore.

\- Mmh, mmh… Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Je dirais dévastée.

\- N'importe qui le serait en perdant un membre de sa famille. Et encore plus quand tu en perds deux d'un coup. La soirée a été éprouvante, j'imagine ?

\- Assez, oui… Avoua Harold

Viggo se tourna vers lui et fixa calmement Harold dans les yeux, sans rien dire. Harold se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise mais ne lâchait pas pour autant Viggo du regard.

\- Je vois que tu tiens à elle. Ais-je tort ?

\- Non.

\- Alors accorde-moi une faveur. Ne la laisse pas tomber. Elle vient de perdre ses parents, il est donc inutile de faire saigner davantage son cœur. Pas que je veuille te mettre la pression, mon garçon. Mais comme j'ai pu constater qu'elle tenait également à toi…

\- Je n'ai pas l'attention de lui faire de mal. Soyez en sûr.

\- Voilà qui est rassurant. Je ne vais pas monter pour aller la voir, mais je repasserais ce soir après le travail. Pour aujourd'hui, qu'elle se repose. Je me chargerai de la station.

\- Je lui transmettrai le message.

\- Merci. Bonne journée Harold. Et merci d'être là pour elle.

\- Merci à vous aussi, monsieur.

Viggo lui adressa un léger sourire avant de prendre la route vers la station. Harold leva son regard vers le plafond, là où se trouvait la chambre de Valéria. Il se risqua à aller la voir et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

\- Val ? Demanda-t-il timidement

Elle était toujours dans son lit, le dos tournée à sa porte. Elle était éveillée et fixait le mur malgré les larmes qui coulaient sans cesse sur son oreiller. Mais elle ne répondit pas à l'appel d'Harold, même qu'il était entré dans sa chambre. Elle ferma discrètement les yeux, laissant de nouvelles larmes s'écouler sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, ni voir personne pour le moment. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rester seule et pleurer pour ses parents. Elle s'excuserait auprès d'Harold plus tard, en espérant qu'il lui pardonne son comportement de la veille.

Toute la journée, Valéria était restée dans sa chambre à pleurer dans le noir. Malgré son estomac qui gargouillait, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle était juste sortie quelque fois pour aller aux toilettes mais elle était vite retournée dans sa chambre. De son coté, Harold était incapable de faire grand-chose, à part être aux aguets pour elle. Il était revenu la voir le midi, mais sans résultat. Et quand vient enfin le soir, il retenta encore une fois d'aller la voir. Nouvel échec. Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, il retourna dans le salon avec son livre. Mais l'envie de lire n'était pas la non plus. Viggo sonna à la porte et comme pour ce matin, Harold lui confia le compte rendu de la journée. Le regard de Viggo devint soucieux, puis il s'en alla en renouvelant ses recommandations vis-à-vis d'Harold.

Quand Viggo fut parti et qu'Harold eût refermé la porte, il laissa sa tête s'abattre dessus. Des recommandations… des recommandations… qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, à part la laisser seule, en train de pleurer et de s'affamer ? Avec détermination, il monta la voir, mais elle était toujours dans le même état depuis ce matin, sauf que là, elle était face à la porte, éveillée et sa lampe de chevet était allumée.

\- Val ?

Pas de réponse. Harold se risqua quand même à s'approcher du lit et s'asseya prêt d'elle, mais elle ne disait rien, comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire.

\- Val… Dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. Tu devrais descendre et venir manger un morceau.

\- Je n'ai pas faim… Murmura-t-elle

\- Ecoute. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu manges. Si tu veux, je t'apporte ton repas et je mange en même temps avec toi.

\- Il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux pour l'instant. A part qu'on me rende mes parents…

\- Oui ? Dis-moi ce que c'est. S'il faut sortir et aller l'acheter, je le fait sans hésiter !

\- Non, Harold. Ce que je veux… c'est que tu acceptes mes excuses…

Elle se redressa sur son lit et lui adressa un regard navré et empli de larmes.

\- Je suis sincèrement… désolée… Je ne voulais pas… Sanglota-t-elle

Sans réfléchir, Harold la serra dans ses bras. Comprenant qu'il lui pardonnait, Valéria resserra son étreinte et sanglota dans le creux de son épaule. Harold la berça et lui caressait les cheveux tout en chuchotant à son oreille.

\- Tout va bien, Val… Tout va bien…

\- Merci Harold… Tu es vraiment un garçon formidable… Et je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi méchante alors que tu voulais juste mon bien…

Elle lui fit face, les mains encore agrippées à ses épaules. Harold était hypnotisé par son regard ravagé par le chagrin et les regrets. Il s'en pinça les lèvres. Ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir ainsi.

\- Je te demande pardon, Harold… Sanglota-t-elle de plus belle

Elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit brutalement quand elle sentit les lèvres d'Harold contre les siennes. Elle rompit le contact et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Mais Harold ne se fâcha pas. Au contraire, il lui donna une explication avec un léger sourire.

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te remontrer le moral.

Valéria ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant cette phrase.

\- Mais si tu veux que j'arrête ou que je continue, tu…

Ce fut elle qui déposa timidement ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis Harold, puis de nouveau elle, puis ils s'embrassèrent mutuellement avec passion. Valéria avait le sentiment de revivre et Harold ne culpabilisait pas. Il avait vraiment eu envie de l'embrasser. Verika n'existait plus à ce moment-là. Toutes ses pensées et ses sentiments étaient tournés vers Valéria. Et lui-même se sentait libéré. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, leurs mains parcouraient timidement le corps de l'autre à travers les vêtements. Mais Valéria eu soudain un vertige, ce qui inquiéta Harold.

\- Val... ?!

\- J'ai faim…

\- Oh. Euh… tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

\- Oui...

\- Je suis ravi d'entendre ça ! Je reviens vite ! Souriait-il

Il lui donna un autre bisou et fonça en bas, sous le rire discret de Valéria. Elle s'asseya confortablement sur son lit et ne pensait maintenant qu'au baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger avec lui. Même qu'elle avait pleuré et qu'elle avait chaud par rapport à ça, elle sentait ses joues devenir brulantes pour une autre raison. Son cœur était à présent partagé entre le chagrin et le bonheur. Et le second sentiment aida à supporter le premier. Harold remonta peu de temps après avec un plateau bien garni. Elle regardait avec appétit tout ce qu'il lui avait ramené et elle ne traina pas pour manger. Ils mangèrent calmement et au grand plaisir d'Harold, Valéria avait mangé un bon nombre de choses.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui. Merci Harold. Souriait-elle

\- Au fait… Ton oncle est passé prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Je sais. Je l'ai entendu ce matin et ce soir. Mais je n'avais pas envie de voir ou de parler à qui que ce soit. J'essayais de faire mon deuil à part…

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Il s'inquiétait pour toi. Et il te recommande de te reposer, et que pendant ton absence, il s'occuperait de la station.

\- D'accord… Heureusement qu'il est là. Et que toi aussi. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais…

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais d'après ce que je sais, tu te serais battue. Ce n'est pas ton genre de baisser les bras, même après une tragédie pareille.

\- Oui. Comme me l'a dit mon oncle… je suis une Grimborn.

Elle soupira un bon coup et essuya une énième larme qui perlait dans le coin de ses yeux. Harold avait serré la mâchoire en l'entendant prononcer ce nom. Mais comme il ne voulait pas qu'elle se pose des questions, il afficha alors un air neutre puis se leva du lit.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Je vais débarrasser ça. Je suis content que tu ais repris des forces. Souriait-il

\- Merci à toi de m'avoir apporté tout ça. Souriait-elle aussi

Une question lui brula les lèvres, mais elle n'osa pas la lui poser. Harold descendit avec le plateau, donnant ainsi le temps à la jeune femme pour se décider à lui poser sa question. Elle se sentait toute drôle, mais dans le bon sens. Ou le mauvais. Elle ne saurait le dire. Nerveuse, elle se rongea l'ongle du pouce tout en réfléchissant et en repensant à leur baiser. Harold la tira de ses pensées en réapparaissant devant la porte.

\- Il est tard. Je vais aller me coucher. Lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Pareil. Je pense que je vais mieux dormir cette nuit. Souriait-elle

Harold hocha la tête et continua de la regarder. Elle fit de même, et ça dura un court moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harold s'en aille. Ne voulant soudainement pas rester seule, elle l'appela et Harold revint sur ses pas.

\- Oui ?

\- Je… je ne veux pas être seule ce soir. Tu… tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

\- Pour… se coucher ? Ou pour…

\- Juste pour ne pas être seule et éviter de choper une migraine à cause d'une nouvelle crise de larmes. Le rassura-t-elle

Harold lui rendit son sourire et entra alors dans le lit, totalement habillé. Valéria s'écarta et s'installa confortablement à ses côtés. Ils se dirent bonne nuit avec un simple baiser et Harold éteignit la lampe de chevet. Dans le noir, tous deux restaient immobiles, couchés sur leur côté. A travers le peu de clarté offert par le ciel, ils ne cessaient de se regarder et chacun d'eux avait l'irrésistible envie de se rapprocher de l'autre. Mais au moment où Valéria eut envie de faire le premier pas, Harold se redressa et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il franchit le cap et enleva son gilet puis son maillot. Le cœur battant et intimidé de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se tourna vers Valéria qui put légèrement voir le reflet de son torse, vision qui ne la laissa pas du tout indifférente. Aussi anxieuse et timide que lui, elle se mit naturellement sur le dos et laissa Harold se mettre au-dessus d'elle. Elle pouvait ainsi sentir le souffle de sa respiration contre son visage et son parfum envahir ses sens. C'était tellement enivrant, et la situation était tellement excitante, qu'elle ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. Durant leur échange fougueux, leurs vêtements ne cessaient de finir les uns après les autres par terre. Chacun découvrait le corps de l'autre et en rougissait naturellement. Après qu'elle lui ait ôté son pantalon, Harold enleva lui-même sa prothèse et avec une légère gène, il laissa Valéria regarder sa jambe amputée. Avec un tendre sourire, elle se permit de la toucher et Harold ne la repoussa pas. Elle caressa tendrement sa jambe amputée, puis remonta sensuellement du bout des doigts vers la zone intime d'Harold, avant de coller son corps contre le sien et de l'embrasser, tout en faisant des va-et-vient avec sa main sur son membre.

Les baisers s'enchainaient, ainsi que des caresses qui les faisaient frissonner de plaisir. A un moment, Harold demanda la permission d'aller plus loin. Avec un tendre sourire et un adorable rougissement, elle lui répondit en lui donnant un simple baiser, puis elle lui donna ce qu'il fallait pour se protéger. Après qu'elle lui ait rapidement expliqué pourquoi, ce que c'était et le lui avoir mis, Harold inspira discrètement, tout comme Valéria, puis il entra doucement en elle. Au début, c'était très tendre mais au fur et à mesure, ça devenait beaucoup plus intense ! Harold se lâcha sans crainte, entrainant Valéria dans l'ultime plaisir. Epuisés, les deux amoureux échangèrent encore quelques baisers et quelques caresses, puis s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

oO*Oo

Dans les rues de la ville, le calme régnait en grande partie, si ce n'est qu'on entendait les voitures et quelques passants. Dans un taxi, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tressés se rendait à un hôtel. Une fois arrivée, elle paya le chauffeur en prononçant un simple merci, puis descendit de la voiture et entra dans l'hôtel. Le responsable de l'accueil, qui avait également accueilli Harold pour lui dire que c'était complet, déglutit discrètement en voyant débarquer cette belle jeune femme vêtue d'un tailleur gris très sexy ! Même s'il faisait nuit, elle avait gardé ses lunettes de soleil. Le réceptionniste aurait aimé voir l'intégralité de son visage même si la vue sur son léger décolleté était déjà suffisante ! D'une voix froide, mais séduisante, elle exposa sa requête.

\- Je souhaite voir monsieur Grimborn.

\- Euh… bien sûr. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

\- Mademoiselle Silv.

Le réceptionniste passa son coup de fil pendant que la brune pianotait avec impatience le comptoir avec ses longs ongles couleur noir cerise. L'homme raccrocha enfin et informa la demoiselle.

\- Il vous attend, mademoiselle. Chambre 12.

\- Merci.

Sans lui adresser un sourire, elle s'avança vers l'ascenseur. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard et de déglutir en voyant son déhancher. Si elle avait porté une jupe à la place d'un pantalon, le pauvre aurait eu encore plus chaud ! Avant de rentrer dans l'ascenseur, elle se retourna et lui adressa un regard froid qu'il arrivait à voir derrière ses lunettes. Il se concentra de nouveau sur son travail, et poussa un soupir une fois les portes de l'ascenseur fermées. Les bruit de ses talons résonner dans le couloir et quand elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Viggo, elle esquissa un sourire en coin en la voyant entrouverte. Elle entra puis referma la porte, et vit alors Viggo, de dos, en train de servir deux verres de vin.

\- Heureux de te revoir….

Il se retourna et la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire ravi. Elle enleva ses lunettes et Viggo plongea son regard dans celui vert pomme de son invitée.

\- … Ingrid. Souriait-il

oO*Oo

Le bruit avait cessé. Verika s'arrêta deux secondes pour tendre l'oreille, puis elle le réentendit. Ça venait de l'armurerie ! Elle s'y hâta en compagnie d'Astrid, et quand elle entra dans la salle, elle fut sciée de voir les étagères contenant les armes littéralement renversées !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué ?! Demanda-t-elle en regardant les dégâts avec des yeux ronds

\- Bah on a voulu prendre une arme pour la tester, mais en tirant dessus pour l'enlever, l'étagère est tombée…

\- … et celles d'à côté ont suivi le mouvement.

\- En tirant dessus… ? Vous n'avez pas pensé à les soulever pour les ôter de leurs socles ?!

\- Ah il fallait les soulever ? S'étonna Kogne

\- Je rêve…. Bon, vous allez vite ranger tout ça le plus vite possible. Si les dragons nous attaquent à nouveau, on aura besoin d'une armurerie en état pour se préparer ! Alors au boulot ! Ordonna Astrid, les bras croisés

\- Compris. Mais sache qu'on est désolé, Verika.

\- C'est rien. Mais merci.

\- Au fait, ton nouveau look il déchire ! Complimenta Kogne

\- C'est vrai que les cheveux courts et l'armure faite en peau de Vipère te vont bien. Ajouta Astrid avec un sourire complice

\- Sans oublier le tatouage ! Tu as du souffrir non ? Ajouta Krane

\- Pas trop.

\- Et t'en a d'autre ?

\- Non. Je n'ai que celui-là.

\- Est-ce que je peux le regarder de plus… non, je vais d'abord ranger. Se résigna Krane après avoir croisé le regard d'Astrid.

\- Enfin bref. A l'avenir, évitez de traîner ici. Si vous voulez tester des armes ou vous entraîner, allez dans la salle d'entrainement. D'accord ? Dit gentiment Verika

Ils hochèrent la tête, puis continuèrent de ranger alors que les filles s'en allaient. Elles restèrent ensemble et à la demande d'Astrid, Verika lui fit visiter la forteresse et le poste de défense de l'île. Elles firent le tour de la muraille qui englobait la totalité de l'île, visitèrent le village et rentrèrent pour le souper. Verika se sentait bien en compagnie d'Astrid. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque où elles passaient du temps ensemble sur Berk. Verika était encore un peu sur la réserve, mais elle arrivait progressivement à s'ouvrir et à suivre le conseil d'Osvald. Le souper ne fut pas servi en cuisine, mais dans la grande salle à manger vu que les réfugiés n'y logeaient plus. En entrant dans la salle, elle y revit Varek et les jumeaux et leur adressa un léger sourire. Marina débarqua à son tour et Verika l'emmena dans un coin de la salle pour lui parler en privé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna Marina

\- Tu avais raison pour plein de choses.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Ça va me prendre du temps, mais j'essaie progressivement d'oublier ma colère et d'aller de l'avant.

\- C'est vrai ?! Oh, je suis contente pour toi ! Et j'ai vu que tu étais avec euh… Astrid. Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle ? Souriait-elle

\- Apparemment. Et je voulais te dire aussi… que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir montré plus de soutien envers toi vis-à-vis de Rustik. Et pour me faire pardonner, j'ai été à la pêche aux infos.

\- Et ?

\- Et bien… je sais qu'il n'a personne dans sa vie. Alors s'il te plait tant que ça, fonce. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Marina lui sauta au cou, folle de joie d'entendre ça. Verika exprima un léger rire et la serra un moment dans ses bras, avant d'aller s'asseoir à table. Les autres arrivèrent en groupe ou à tour de rôle, puis le repas commença. Le souper se déroula dans une meilleure ambiance qu'à midi, vu que les jumeaux amusaient la galerie. Verika se retenait de rire, mais à un moment, une blague de Krane était tellement drôle qu'elle se mit à rire, laissant tout le monde sans voix. Face à la surprise générale, mais surtout celle de Dagur, elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et poursuivit son repas avec un léger rougissement. Dagur demeura calme et songeur tout le long du repas. Marina ne cessait de jeter quelques regards à Rustik et de lui sourire, rendant celui si mal à l'aise derrière son sourire forcé. Les jumeaux continuaient de délirer, Astrid et Varek discutaient avec les chefs, et Harold demeurait tout aussi calme que Dagur. Il se retenait de regarder Verika, surtout par rapport à l'idée débile que les jumeaux avaient eu à son égard. Mais à un moment, il osa la regarder et croisa son regard alors qu'elle buvait son verre d'eau. Elle le regardait simplement sans exprimer de colère, ou même lui sourire en reposant son verre. Elle était neutre. Indifférente. Puis elle se concentra de nouveau sur son repas, et Harold fit de même. A la fin, Verika trouva le courage de s'adresser à Stoik, encore une fois à la grande surprise de tous, mais surtout du chef.

\- Stoik.

\- Oui, Verika ?

\- Je suis désolée. Pour le village et ses habitants.

\- Merci Verika. Remercia-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de table pour aller se coucher et les autres suivirent le mouvement. Sauf Dagur. La journée a été longue et assez éprouvante et tout le monde avait besoin de sommeil. Marina partit vers sa chambre, et les autres continuèrent leurs routes dans le couloir opposé. Les jumeaux entrèrent dans la leur après avoir salué leurs amis, puis Varek fit de même, Rustik aussi et Harold entra à son tour dans la sienne. Mais un détail frappa Verika. Elle savait que pour ces trois chambres, il n'y avait qu'un lit double par chambre. Avec un pincement au cœur, elle s'adressa à Astrid d'un ton le plus neutre possible

\- Tu m'as menti, Astrid.

\- Menti sur quoi ?

\- Sur toi et Harold. Apparemment, vous êtes plus que des amis vu que vous partagez la même chambre. Souriait-elle

\- Non, non, y'a rien entre nous ! C'est juste que je n'avais pas le choix pour le partage de la chambre ! Kogne ne voulait pas se séparer de son frère, et entre Rustik qui aurait joué les machos et Varek qui ronfle et qui prend de la place… Se défendit-elle

\- Humph. Pourquoi tu te donnes du mal à mentir et à te justifier ? Si vous êtes ensemble, tant mieux pour vous. Souriait-elle en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil

\- Mais je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ! Il faut que tu me croies ! Se défendit-elle encore

\- Pourquoi c'est si important que je te crois ? On est tous adultes et on fait ce qu'on veut. Et ça ne me fait rien si tu veux savoir. Alors va vite le retrouver et bonne nuit. Conclut-elle, un peu plus froidement que tout à l'heure

Elle se rendit vers sa chambre mais Astrid la rattrapa par la main.

\- Verika, ne te met pas en colère, s'il te plait ! On vient de renouer une amitié ! Implora-t-elle

\- En colère ? J'ai de bonnes raisons d'être en colère ! Tu m'as menti ! Et le fait que tu te justifies encore une fois prouve bien que j'ai raison ! S'exclama Verika

\- Je n'ai pas menti ! S'exclama Astrid

Le problème, c'est que leur tapage attira l'attention des autres et ils écoutèrent tous à travers leur porte sans que les filles ne s'en rendent compte.

\- Et puis Harold ne m'aime pas.

\- Quoi ? Avec toutes les qualités que tu as, tu n'as pas réussi à le faire succomber à tes charmes ? Je me demande bien pourquoi ! Soit il est toujours aussi bête qu'avant, soit vous êtes tous les deux…

\- Parce qu'il t'aime !

Cette nouvelle eut de nouveau l'effet d'une claque ! Le reste du groupe serra les dents en n'entendant pas Verika réagir, y compris Harold. Mais il demeura calme, triste, attentif et prêt à intervenir au cas où ça tournerait mal.

\- Il quoi ?!

\- Il… il t'aime. Depuis l'enfance, ça n'a jamais changé. Et même qu'il sait que tu le déteste, il t'aime encore et toujours.

\- C'est ridicule…. Au lieu de tourner la page, il s'entête à s'accrocher à un sentiment qui n'existe plus depuis qu'il m'a abandonné ?!

\- Verika. Je… non, attends ! S'exclama-t-elle

Verika s'était dirigé d'un pas furieux vers la chambre d'Harold qui manqua de peu de se prendre la porte dans la figure ! Il avait à peine croisé le regard de Verika que cette dernière lui colla son poing dans la figure !

\- Voilà ! Ça, c'est pour ce que tu m'as fait il y a 15 ans ! Et ça…

Elle lui en colla aussitôt une deuxième ! Harold avait à peine le temps de se remettre du premier coup qu'il n'avait pas vu le second venir ! Il termina par terre et Astrid accourut pour le relever.

\- … c'est pour te faire comprendre que je ne t'aime pas ! Ou plus ! C'est comme tu préfères ! Alors évite de perdre ton temps avec moi et passe à autre chose ! Pigé ?!

Voir du sang couler du nez d'Harold ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle quitta la pièce, mais pas sans annoncer une dernière chose à Astrid, mais aussi bien à Harold.

\- Tu m'as demandé si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, Astrid ? Eh bien, oui. C'est Dagur.

Elle eut quand même le plaisir de voir une petite réaction faciale de la part d'Harold, signe que cette nouvelle l'avait touché. Avec un sourire mauvais, elle claqua brutalement la porte puis s'enferma dans sa propre chambre.


	14. L'arrivée des chasseurs

**_Salut à tous ! :D Et on est reparti pour le passé avec un chapitre qui, comme c'est indiqué, annonce l'arrivée des chasseurs, dont l'un des plus connus ! Ryker Grimbooooooooooooooorn ! :D Mais ce chapitre annonce aussi de l'action et du drama pour le prochain chapitre ! ^^ Alors petites réponses aux reviews…_**

 ** _Le Furie Nocturne ne fait pas partie du présent. C'est juste l'ennemi principal du passé, donc il ne peut pas être responsable du triste sort des parents de Valéria. Et puis si ça avait été Krokmou le responsable, on aurait entendu parler de lui à la télé, ce qui n'a pas été le cas :)_**

 ** _Alors oui, les parents de Valéria sont bien morts. :( Mais est-ce bien à cause de Viggo ? Vous aurez la confirmation dans le prochain chapitre qui reparlera du présent ;)_**

 ** _L'Ingrid de mon histoire n'a rien à voir avec celle de l'époque d'Harold, sauf pour le physique et la référence argentée de sa tenue viking :) Et quel lien Viggo a-t-il avec elle ? Ça vous fait peur ? Ahaaaaa ! N'ayez crainte chers lecteurs. Vous aurez aussi les réponses dans le prochain chapitre du présent :)_**

 ** _Ce qui s'est passé entre Valeria et Harold est rapide, je suis d'accord, mais c'était surtout nécessaire pour ce qui va suivre. :) Néanmoins, je suis contente de savoir que vous êtes contents qu'ils se soient tout dit et qu'ils soient enfin ensemble :)_**

 ** _Voilà, voilà ! Ce chapitre contient quelques vœux que vous avez manifesté dans les reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Encore merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 14 - L'arrivée des chasseurs

Après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre, Verika laissa son dos s'affaler contre elle. Elle levait les yeux au plafond et respirait très vite. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre venait quand même de lui faire un choc ! Harold l'aimait toujours… malgré ce qui s'était passé ?! Pourquoi il n'était pas passé à autre chose alors qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre eux ?! Mais d'une part, elle se souvenait que pour une enfant de cinq ans, elle l'avait aimé de tout son cœur, tout comme elle aime Dagur aujourd'hui. Mais après qu'il l'ait abandonnée, cet amour était parti en même temps qu'elle.

Mais savoir ça la laissait perplexe ! D'après Dagur, quand il était parti avec Osvald sur Berk, il lui avait dit que personne n'avait parlé d'elle ! Pas même Harold ! Harold l'aimait-il vraiment au point de ne pas l'avoir oubliée et de ne n'avoir rien tenté avec Astrid ? Elle aimerait y croire. Mais elle était avec Dagur maintenant. Elle l'aimait, et elle était heureuse avec lui ! Alors elle ne laisserait pas une stupide déclaration, ni les quelques impressions qu'elle avait ressenti depuis son arrivée gâcher son bonheur ! Et puis vu la réaction qu'elle venait d'avoir y'a peu de temps, les choses changeraient enfin entre lui et Astrid. Et ce serait peut-être pas plus mal ! Verika était satisfaite de cette idée, mais d'un autre coté… elle se sentait ravagée et écœurée… si les dieux n'avaient pas été si cruels, elle serait encore sur Berk, avec son père, ses amis, et elle aurait probablement vécue l'histoire qu'elle avait souhaitée avec Harold quand elle était petite.

Elle avança dans la pièce, et passa ses mains sur son visage pour les passer dans ses cheveux. Elle soupira longuement, puis fut de nouveau envahie par le chagrin. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourquoi ressentait-elle… tout ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment d'être malheureuse alors qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait ! Cette révélation lui faisait-elle prendre conscience qu'elle aurait aimé être avec Harold plutôt qu'avec Dagur ? Maintenant qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments, voulait-elle les ressentir pour lui ?

\- Non… non, non, non, et non ! Tout ça n'a aucune importance ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Tss. J'n'ai même pas besoin de le dire à haute voix. C'est une évidence ! J'aime Dagur plus que tout au monde, j'ai mes propre amis, j'ai ma famille, un foyer et tout ce qu'une personne puisse rêver ! Alors maintenant que j'ai mis les choses au clair, qu'ils se mettent ensemble et qu'ils fassent tout ce qui leur plaisent ! Ça m'est bien égal !

Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches, mais fut troublée par autre chose. Ses larmes. Elles ne cessaient de s'écouler. Elle passa une main sur ses joues et regarda les traces de ses larmes sur sa main.

\- Si je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire... alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal… ? Dit-elle en pleurant.

Elle essuya ses larmes pour de bon et se fit couler un bain. Elle avait besoin de se détendre. Le temps que l'eau chauffe, elle ferma à double tour la porte pour ne pas être dérangée, puis elle enleva son armure pour n'être qu'en tunique bleu ciel. Une fois l'eau bien chaude, elle ôta sa tunique et s'y glissa dedans sans trop grimacer face à la température élevée. Elle fit sa toilette en essayant de ne penser à rien, mais c'était impossible. Cette révélation ne la quittait pas. Elle pensait à Harold, à la possibilité qu'elle aurait pu être avec lui, à Astrid, mais en pensant à elle, le visage de Verika devint sévère.

\- Elle dit qu'il m'aime… mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il ait eu du courage pour elle, et pas pour moi.

Elle ressentait à présent de la jalousie envers Astrid. Elle secoua la tête en se disant que c'était débile de se prendre la tête pour tout cette histoire ! Et qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils devaient tous les deux êtres en train de « fêter » la fin d'une histoire qui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et demeura immobile, regardant juste l'eau couler goutte par goutte sur la pointe de ses mèches. Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

\- Verika. Ouvre, c'est moi. Signala Dagur.

\- Je veux être seule !

\- Ecoute, je sais ce qui s'est passé. Et…

\- Alors tu comprends pourquoi je veux être seule ! Va-t'en !

Pas de réponse. Était-il toujours derrière la porte, ou était-il parti ? Qu'importe. Elle voulait voir personne pour le moment. Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Elle soupira tristement et retourna dans ses pensées.

oO*Oo

\- Aieuh… !

\- Désolée Harold… Grimaça Astrid.

Harold était assis sur le lit, la tête penchée vers l'arrière pendant qu'Astrid soignait son nez. Il demeurait calme et pensif, ce qui inquiéta la blonde.

\- Tu m'en veux de lui avoir dit ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Harold… par ma faute, regarde ou on en est ! On s'est reperdue toutes les deux, elle croit que je lui ai menti pour nous deux, elle t'a fracassé le nez, et…

\- C'est bon, Astrid. Elle a raison sur un point.

\- Lequel ?

\- Je devrais passer à autre chose. Mais le problème… c'est que je n'y arrive pas. Je crois que si je veux avancer, il faut que j'aie une discussion avec elle.

\- Tu comptes vraiment aller lui parler après ce que tu sais et ce qu'elle ta fait ? Je ne sais pas si c'est du courage ou du suicide.

\- Il faut que je lui parle. Y'a que comme ça que je pourrais passer à autre chose.

\- Et pour toi, c'est quoi « passer à autre chose » ? Pas que je me sente à tout prix concernée vu ce qu'elle a dit, mais... Dit-elle, légèrement embarrassée

\- Astrid. Je sais ce que tu espères de moi. Ou ce que tu as espéré. Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé que ce soit possible, mais… Soupira-t-il

\- Tu l'aime. Souriait-elle. Je comprends, Harold. c'est la viking de ton cœur. La seule et unique.

\- Mais à mes yeux, tu es tout aussi précieuse qu'elle, Astrid. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Et une amie comme toi, il n'y en a pas deux. Et avec le recul… je crois que ton amitié vaut plus la peine qu'un amour impossible…. Souriait-il, en espérant que ces mots réconfortent la jeune viking

\- Merci Harold… toi aussi tu es mon meilleur ami.

Émue, Astrid lui rendit son sourire et termina ses soins. Harold serra les dents et ramena enfin sa tête vers l'avant et se massa la nuque. On frappa à la porte et Astrid alla ouvrir, le poing serré, prête à coller son poing au cas où. C'était le reste du groupe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-elle

\- On voulait juste voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

\- Apparemment, il n'a pas grand-chose. Moi qui m'attendais à le voir avec un gros coquard sur la tronche… Soupirai Krane

\- Harold a peut-être moins la peau qui marque que Rustik, mmh ? Se moqua Varek

\- Haha, très drôle.

\- Bien. Maintenant que vous avez tous vu ce que vous voulez voir, allez vous coucher.

\- Vous allez vous mettre ensemble tous les deux ? Demanda Varek, légèrement curieux

\- Non. On reste juste amis. Répondit calmement Astrid

\- Par Thor ! Harold, tu t'accroches encore à Verika malgré qu'elle te déteste, qu'elle ne t'aime pas, et qu'elle est déjà prise ?! S'étonna Krane

\- Oh, mon frère… quelle tragédie… Soupira tristement Kogne

\- Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu avais voulu partager ta chambre avec moi. Reprocha sévèrement Astrid

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que c'est ma faute ? S'étonna Kogne

\- Dans toutes les tragédies, faut toujours un coupable ou un bouc émissaire. Ajouta Krane d'un air tragique

\- Tu trouves que j'ai une tête de bouc, c'est ça ? S'énerva-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère

\- Un bouc qui sent le poisson, ce n'est pas commun ! Rétorqua-t-il

\- Rho la, la… vous savez quoi ? Vous me gonflez avec vos histoires d'amour et de tragédie grecque ! S'emporta Harold en se levant du lit

\- Où tu vas ? Demanda innocemment Rustik

\- Prendre l'air ! S'exclama Harold

Il s'arrêta et fixa chaque membre du groupe à tour de rôle.

\- Oh et puis vous savez quoi ? Je ne vais pas partir. C'est VOUS qui allez déguerpir de notre chambre ! Dehors ! Allez dormir ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais fichez moi la paix ! Ordonna-t-il sévèrement

Le groupe obéit sans trop sourciller et Harold claqua la porte dès que tout le monde fut sorti. Astrid le regardait sans dire un mot, se doutant qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas parler. Harold se coucha, et Astrid fit de même en lui tournant le dos, osant à peine lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

oO*Oo

Marina était devant son miroir et se faisait toute belle. Elle n'avait pas entendu la discussion assez tendue entre Astrid et Verika parce qu'elle était en train de préparer la chambre de façon... romantique. Elle avait allumé quelques bougies, mis de l'encens, une des petites merveilles que lui avait vendue Johann le négociant, en plus d'une eau parfumé. Contrairement à Verika, Marina était plus coquette qu'elle, malgré son talent pour le combat. Une fois que tout était prêt, elle s'en alla d'un pas hâtif vers la chambre de Rustik et frappa sans appréhension. Et par chance, ce fut Rustik qui lui ouvrit la porte. Il n'était pas en train de dormir, vu qu'il avait l'esprit encore perturbé par le drame sur son île et la mort de son père.

\- Salut. Souriait-elle

\- Euh… salut.

\- Désolée de te déranger aussi tard, mais j'ai besoin des services d'un homme fort.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai fait tomber quelque chose derrière un meuble assez lourd, et je n'arrive pas à le déplacer. J'ai essayé mais je me suis fait mal au bras. Si tu acceptes de m'aider, tu n'en auras pas pour longtemps, promis.

\- Euh…

Manque de bol pour lui, Varek ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide puisqu'il dormait déjà vu ses puissant ronflements ! Du coin de l'œil, il le vit également dormir sur toute la surface du lit, et de baver sur SON oreiller ! Rustik grimaça de dégoût mais se jura de se venger.

\- Alors ? Tu… tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Euh ouais, pas de soucis. Pour aider les filles, je suis toujours le premier ! Souriait-il en levant son pouce

\- Génial ! Merci Rustik ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle

Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et les premières choses que Rustik nota, c'est... pourquoi l'ambiance de la pièce paraissait bizarre… et que ça puait grave à cause de l'encens ! C'était limite écœurant ! S'abstenant de faire une remarque, il reporta son attention sur le meuble que Marina indiqua du doigt. C'était une commode toute simple mais pour une fille, elle devait quand même pesait assez lourd. Rustik craqua ses doigts et déplaça le meuble suffisamment loin pour que Marina récupère ce qu'elle avait fait tomber. Elle récupéra sa brosse avec joie et Rustik remit la commode en place.

\- Et voilà ! Mission accompli !

\- Merci beaucoup Rustik. Comment puis-je te remercier ?

\- Oh pour une brosse à cheveux, t'a pas besoin de me remercier.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses bras musclés. Rustik déglutit, mais il déglutit encore plus quand elle s'adressa à lui d'un ton très sensuel.

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucune façon de te remercier ?

\- Euh… Marina, tu me fais flipper la…

Elle virevolta son regard émeraude entre ses lèvres et ses yeux, puis elle s'approcha de lui pour lui voler un baiser mais Rustik tourna la tête au même moment.

\- Tu fais quoi la ? Demanda Rustik

\- Tu ne l'as toujours pas remarqué ?

\- Remarqué quoi ?

\- Que tu me plais, idiot ! Riait-elle, amusée de son état

\- Quoi !? Je… je te plais ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Bah oui. Pourquoi ça a l'air si surprenant pour toi ?

\- Parce qu'aucune fille ne s'intéresse à moi en général. Elles me fuient, ou me repoussent.

\- Et bah elles sont bien bêtes ! Moi, tu me plais beaucoup, alors je vais être direct. Est-ce que je te plais aussi ?

\- Bah... c'est vrai que tu es très mignonne et que tu as du charme, mais…

Marina s'empara de ses lèvres et résista à Rustik qui se débattait légèrement sur le coup de la surprise. Marina réussi à le faire tourner sur place, puis le jeta sur son lit. Rustik atterrit sur le dos et Marina se hâta de venir s'asseoir au-dessus de lui. Elle lui prit son casque et le posa sur sa tête avec un sourire assez malicieux.

\- Comment je suis ?

\- Euh… flippante ? Nan sérieusement, tu me fous la trouille…

\- Parce qu'aucune femme ne s'est jamais intéressé à toi ? Je vais te faire apprécier ce sentiment, Rustik… tu vas vite y prendre gout… Murmura-t-elle d'un ton sensuel

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et Rustik se laissa faire cette fois. Il osa la toucher et la caressait par-dessus ses vêtements même s'il était encore timide et sur la réserve. Mais quand Marina passa ses mains sous le haut de Rustik et qu'elle lui demanda de l'enlever entre deux baisers dans le cou, il déglutit et s'extirpa du lit, faisant valdinguer Marina par terre.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?! S'étonna-t-elle en se redressant par terre

\- Désolée Marina, je… je ne peux pas...

\- Mais… je croyais que je te plaisais… ?

\- Tu es mignonne oui, mais… pour ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire, il faut être amoureux et le vouloir. Et ce n'est pas mon cas. Et puis j'ai encore la tragédie du village et la mort de mon père dans la tête. Désolé…

Il récupéra son casque et sortit avec hâte de la chambre pour retourner dans la sienne, après lui avoir adressé un regard navré. Marina demeura agenouillée sur le sol, médusée, puis s'appuya sur son lit pour pleurer.

oO*Oo

Même que la nuit était tombée et que la majorité des résidents de la forteresse dormait, deux personnes ne dormaient pas. C'était Harold et Verika. Tous les deux étaient allongés dans leur lit, et fixaient le décor plongé dans la demi-obscurité. Verika se leva la première, agacée de ne pas trouver le sommeil. Elle s'approcha de sa fenêtre et apprécia la brise fraîche qui caressait son visage. Elle croisa les bras sur le rebord en pierre, posa son menton dessus et fredonna la berceuse de son père tout en fixant l'horizon, mais aussi la cour et le saule pleureur qui se trouvait presque en dessous de sa fenêtre. Harold se leva plusieurs minutes après elle pour aller chercher de l'eau en cuisine. Il prit garde à ne pas réveiller Astrid et marcha à pas de loup dans le couloir malgré qu'il avait une jambe en métal. En cuisine, il n'y avait personne et il put étancher sa soif.

Mais sur le chemin du retour, il tendit l'oreille, car il avait l'impression d'entendre un chant. Ça venait de la cour ? Reconnaissant l'origine du chant, ça lui faisait tout drôle de le réentendre après toutes ces années. Il entra dans la cour et chercha Verika, mais elle n'était pas là. Pourtant il l'entendait encore chanter. Il leva alors les yeux et la vit à sa fenêtre, mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Quand le chant s'arrêta, elle demeura encore un moment à sa fenêtre, mais elle aperçut une silhouette dans la cour. Elle reconnut immédiatement Harold et retourna se coucher avec un regard sévère. Harold se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Repartir dans sa chambre ? Ou tenter un dialogue définitif avec elle ? Mais il savait qu'elle ne lui ouvrirait pas la porte. Alors il eut une idée. Il s'empara d'une corde, d'un harpon et d'une arbalète, inspira pour se donner du courage, et tira en direction de sa fenêtre. Verika fut saisie sur le coup, et fut intriguée de voir un harpon accroché à sa fenêtre ! Quand elle pencha sa tête par la fenêtre, elle fut surprise de voir Harold en train de monter jusqu'à sa chambre en se hissant par la corde ! Bien qu'elle trouve l'idée romantique, audacieuse, mais totalement stupide, elle mourait d'envie de détacher le harpon, mais elle se ravisa, ne voulant pas être accusée du meurtre de l'héritier légitime de Berk. Quand Harold atteignit enfin la fenêtre et qu'il fut rentré, il reprit son souffle et leva son regard. Il croisa alors le regard de Verika qui le regardait d'un air mauvais, les bras croisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

\- Je suis là pour discuter.

\- Tu n'as pas autre chose de plus important à faire que de venir me casser les pieds en pleine nuit ? Surtout après les tartes que je t'ai mis tout à l'heure ? T'est suicidaire ou quoi ? railla-t-elle

\- Qui sait.

\- Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que je ne sois pas seule dans ma chambre ?

\- Sur le moment… j'avoue que non.

\- Je vois.

\- Mais il faut qu'on discute, si je souhaite… comme tu me l'as bien conseillé, passer à autre chose.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de t'écouter ? Rétorqua-t-elle

\- Tu m'aurais déjà balancé par la fenêtre, non ?

\- Je ne veux être accusé d'un meurtre. Enfin bref. Je t'écoute. Y'a que comme ça que j'aurais la paix.

\- Merci.

\- T'a cinq minutes. Et déballe tout d'un coup ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter. Dit-elle en allant se servir à boire

Elle était donc de dos, et c'était plus facile pour elle de l'écouter et de gérer ses propres émotions s'ils ne se regardaient pas…

\- Euh… ok. Tout d'abord… je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout. C'est vrai que j'ai été un lâche ce jour-là. Mais j'étais petit, peureux et timide. Et c'est vrai que j'aurais dû essayer de dire ou de faire quelque chose pour les empêcher de t'emmener. Pardon, Verika…

Elle ne disait rien, mais gardait son air sévère planté droit le mur face à elle, et buvait lentement son verre. Harold n'osait s'approcher d'elle et attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais elle demeura muette, alors Harold poursuivit son discours.

\- Tu te demandes surement pourquoi j'ai autant changé ? Parce que le jour où tu es partie, j'ai réalisé l'ampleur de ma bêtise et je m'en suis toujours voulu. Même encore maintenant. J'ai donc décidé de devenir le viking que tout le monde attendait de moi. Tous les jours, je me suis entraîné comme un dingue, dans un seul et unique but… celui de te retrouver, de me faire pardonner et de te protéger comme j'aurais dû le faire.

Le cœur de Verika battait horriblement fort dans sa poitrine. Elle était dans le même état que quand Astrid lui avait présenté ses excuses. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait changé ? Qu'il s'était autant battu ? Pour elle ?!

\- Et pour ce qu'Astrid t'as dit… c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. C'est toi la viking de mon cœur, Verika. Je sais que tu es avec Dagur et que je n'ai pas le droit de dire ce genre de choses, mais il fallait que je te le dise. Mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée… je suis prêt à tourner la page puisque je n'ai apparemment aucune chance d'obtenir ton cœur, vu qu'il appartient déjà à quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui te protège comme j'aurais aimé le faire. Mais tout ce que je veux… c'est que tu me pardonne.

Elle reposa son verre et fit mine de réfléchir. Comme pour Astrid, elle était heureuse d'entendre ça. En sachant ça, elle était prête à lui pardonner aussi. Mais quand elle croisa son regard, elle vit un certain éclat dans les yeux d'Harold. Celui d'un homme fou d'un amour impossible et désespéré. Si elle était seule, elle aurait apprécié qu'il la regarde ainsi. Mais Dagur faisait partie de sa vie et il était hors de question qu'elle succombe et qu'elle gâche leur histoire ! Elle repensa alors à Astrid et à l'éclat de son regard quand elle lui avait avoué qu'Harold l'aimé toujours. Dans ses yeux bleus, Verika avait décelé une part d'elle qui était sincère, mais également envieuse et jalouse. Et ce regard portait la souffrance de pas mal d'années. Verika la comprenait et ne lui en voulait pas. Elle voulait même l'aider, mais en même temps, elle voulait se débarrasser des sentiments qu'Harold ressentait pour elle, mais aussi pour ne pas en ressentir pour lui.

\- Verika ?

\- Je veux bien te pardonner…

Elle marqua un blanc et croisa les bras.

\- ... si tu me jure sur les dieux d'arrêter de me regarder comme tu le fait, et que tu regardes Astrid avec un regard qu'elle rêve surement de recevoir depuis des années.

\- Quoi ? Mais… non. Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu veux que je te pardonne oui ou non ?

\- Oui ! Mais entre Astrid et moi, il n'y a que de l'amitié. Nous sommes juste amis.

\- Ces yeux m'ont prouvé le contraire quand elle m'a annoncé que tu m'aimais toujours.

Elle osa s'approcher de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Alors arrête de vous faire du mal et va de l'avant avec elle. Ce que tu cherches, tu ne le trouveras pas avec moi, mais avec elle. Alors ?

\- Je...

\- Alors ? Insista-t-elle plus fermement

Harold se pinça les lèvres, le regard détourné du sien. Il n'avait pas envie de se forcer à aimer Astrid, mais s'il voulait que Verika lui pardonne et qu'il puisse aller de l'avant, même seul, il n'avait pas le choix. Il soupira et replongea dans le regard de Verika en arrêtant de la regarder comme elle le lui avait demandé. Sans amour.

\- Entendu.

\- Bien. Maintenant, va la rejoindre et évite de revenir me parler, ok ? Railla-t-elle froidement.

\- Attend, pourquoi tu… on n'est pas redevenu amis ?

\- J'ai dit que je te pardonnais, mais je n'ai pas dit que j'allais redevenir ton amie. Faut pas abuser non plus.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas redevenir amis ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie. Tout simplement. Ajoute-t-elle d'un air mauvais en se dirigeant vers la porte

\- Alors dans ce cas, je refuse. Dit-il en fronçant le regard

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

\- Je refuse notre accord. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, de te regarder comme je le fait depuis que je t'ai revue, et encore moins tomber amoureux d'une autre. Et je ne cesserais jamais de vouloir ton pardon. Mais je veux surtout qu'il soit sincère et sans condition.

\- Imbécile… Tu veux donc te rendre malheureux jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? Tu oublies que je suis avec Dagur et que je l'aime ! Dit-elle, surprise

\- Non, je n'oublie pas. Mais je ne peux pas renoncer à toi, Verika.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Insista-t-elle

\- Parce que je t'aime.

Elle était bouche bée. Et dans son regard, elle voyait bien que tout ça était sincère ! Si Harold était toujours aussi fort pour quelque chose, c'est qu'il ne savait pas mentir ! Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, soupira à travers et s'adressa calmement à Harold

\- Harold… écoute moi bien. Je parle sérieusement. Tu ne peux pas t'infliger ça éternellement ! Tu m'as retrouvé et tu sais quelle est ma vie ! Tu pourrais enfin tourner la page et être heureux avec Astrid ! Comme moi je le suis avec Dagur !

\- Tu es si heureuse que ça avec lui ?

\- Oui ! Et contrairement à ce que tu dis, le viking de mon cœur, c'est lui. Pas toi. Je t'ai peut être aimé quand j'étais enfant, mais mes sentiments sont morts le jour où je suis partie.

\- Tu ne ressens donc rien pour moi ?

\- Non. Maintenant, va-t'en avant que je ne te chasse de ma chambre à coup de pied dans le derrière ! Et encore je suis gentille parce que je pourrais très bien te faire redescendre par la fenêtre ! Gronda-t-elle

\- D'accord, d'accord, je m'en vais.

Les bras croisés, Verika ne le quittait pas du regard. Harold fit à peine trois pas vers la porte, mais il se risqua à faire un truc de dingue. Il avait bien remarqué dans son regard qu'elle mentait. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Il en était sûr ! Il fit brutalement demi-tour pour embrasser Verika, mais la jeune femme, bien qu'à moitié surprise de son intention, lui attrapa le bras et le coinça dans son dos.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'en faire qu'à ta tête, hein Harold ? J'ai été sympa avec toi. J'ai accepté de t'écouter et de te résonner gentiment, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?! En tentant un truc stupide qui vient d'anéantir toute les chances que je te pardonne et qu'on redevienne amis ?!

Sous le coup de la colère, elle serra le bras d'Harold qui serra les dents.

\- AIE ! Quoi… ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on redevienne amis… !

\- Pour le moment, non. Mais avec le temps, peut-être que ça aurait été possible. Mais avec ton entêtement, ton refus de m'oublier et ta tentative débile, tu viens d'anéantir toutes tes chances !

Pour son propre plaisir, elle serra encore une fois son bras et le traîna de force vers la porte pour le chasser avec un bon coup de pied dans le derrière ! Harold venait de finir à plat ventre pendant que Verika lui donnait un dernier conseil.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de venir me parler, Harold. Ni même de retenter ce que tu viens de faire. Parce que si tu as la bêtise de vouloir recommencer, je te ferais bien pire que ça. Et Dagur se fera une joie de me filer un coup de main.

Elle ferma brutalement la porte, ne se souciant guère de réveiller les autres. Harold se releva juste après et vit Dagur qui était adossé contre la porte de sa chambre. Les bras croisés, il regardait Harold avec un grand sourire qui témoigner sa satisfaction.

\- Dure soirée ? Se moqua-t-il

\- Vous êtes donc bien ensemble. Maugréât-il

\- Et ouais !

\- Et depuis quand ça dure ?

\- Depuis qu'elle a 16 ans. Ou plus précisément depuis le jour où son père est mort. Elle s'est donné à moi, j'ai su la réconforter, et depuis, nous vivons une magnifique histoire. Souriait-il en papillonnant des yeux et en joignant ses mains.

\- Tu t'es donc bien gardé de me dire que tu vous étiez ensemble, hein ?

\- Oh que oui ! Je ne voulais pas gâcher d'avance ce moment que je savoure. Et je te le confirme, je ne suis pas mécontent du résultat ! Et encore plus de ce qu'elle vient de te faire ! Ahahahahaha…

\- Tant mieux pour toi si ça te fait marrer. Railla-t-il

Il retourna vers sa chambre sous le regard toujours aussi ravi de Dagur. Quand il ne fut plus dans le couloir, Dagur perdit son sourire pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude quand il entendit du fracas dans la chambre de Verika. Il toqua à la porte et s'autorisa lui-même à entrer. Verika était prête à donner un coup de poing à son visiteur, croyant que c'était encore Harold, mais se stoppa quand elle vit Dagur.

\- Holà, holà, c'est moi. Dit-il en levant les mains

\- Désolée. Mais un conseil, Dagur. Laisse-moi…

\- Pas avant d'avoir eu quelques explications. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu l'ais chassé de ta chambre, et que tu sois dans cet état ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait ici ? Demanda-t-il en verrouillant la porte pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, je ne l'ai pas invité. C'est lui qui s'est invité tout seul. Par là. Dit-elle en indiquant du regard la fenêtre.

\- Et pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-il en larguant le harpon qui s'écrasa bruyamment sur le sol pavé de la cour

\- Pour avoir une discussion. Mmh ?

Dagur venait de se coller contre son dos et enlaça son ventre de ses bras tout en calant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Bien qu'elle aurait préféré être seule le temps que ses émotions se calment, elle se laissa apaiser par la présence de Dagur.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Verika se mordit la langue. Bien sûr que non qu'elle ne voulait pas lui en parler ! Oh que non ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'Harold l'aimait toujours, qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser et que elle, elle ressentait également des choses pour lui malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, et qu'elle les ressentait depuis son arrivé ici ! Si elle le lui avouait, ce serait fini entre eux, et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. C'était à elle de dissimuler ses sentiments pour Harold et de se forcer à ne plus les ressentir.

\- Non. Ça vient d'être réglé et je veux penser à autre chose, sinon je vais encore casser un truc. Grommela-t-elle d'un ton convainquant.

\- Dans ce cas.

Il la porta dans ses bras et l'allongea directement sur le lit. Surprise sur le coup, Verika tenta néanmoins de dissuader Dagur de poursuivre dans son élan, surtout quand son bas à elle fut retiré.

\- Euh... Dagur, je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée… je n'ai pas du tout la tête à… ah !

Dagur ne l'écoutait pas et continuait de lui dévorer l'entre-jambe. Face à de telles prouesses dont il avait le secret, Verika ne voulait plus qu'il arrête et jouissait sans cesse de plaisir, mais de manière contenue en recouvrant sa bouche de sa main. Comme Harold et les autres logeaient pas loin de sa chambre, elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils l'entendent couiner comme une souris, ni qu'ils entendent le lit grincer ! Elle gardait sa main contre sa bouche et courba le dos quand elle atteignit l'orgasme. Pendant qu'elle se trémoussait sous l'effet de ses vagues de plaisirs, toujours en couvrant ses cris, Dagur ôta le haut de sa tenue, puis son propre pantalon et n'attendit pas pour pénétrer en elle. Son plaisir était alors doublé, et c'était encore plus horrible pour elle ! Elle mourrait d'envie de se lâcher comme elle le faisait d'habitude, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Dagur le comprit très vite et s'empara de ses mains pour les bloquer de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Dagur, non ! Ils… ils vont m'entendre… Supplia-t-elle

\- On s'en fiche d'eux. S'ils ne sont pas contents, qu'ils se bouchent les oreilles ! Jouis ma belle… jouis ! Ordonna-t-il sensuellement

Il enchaîna les coups de reins, tout aussi frénétique les uns que les autres. Verika ne pouvait plus se contenir, et le fait de se mordre la lèvre n'aida pas. Elle laissa alors ses cris de jouissance s'exprimer, ce qui excitait encore plus Dagur.

\- Oh oui, donne tout bébé ! Vas-y… donne-moi tout ce que t'as !

Elle était de plus en plus folle, et lui aussi. Quelques minutes après, Dagur explosa à son tour et s'effondra, mort de fatigue, contre le corps de sa belle qui tremblait de plaisir. Mais le souci, c'est qu'Harold n'était pas totalement sorti de sa tête durant leurs ébats ! Par chance, Dagur ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle avait même eut peur de prononcer le nom d'Harold plutôt que le sien ! Là, ça aurait tout gâché ! Elle ferma tristement les yeux et enlaça le corps de Dagur, tout en priant les dieux pour que cette tourmente s'arrête et que tout redevienne comme avant, avant que les Berkiens ne débarquent…

oO*Oo

Par chance, leurs hôtes ne les avaient pas entendus puisqu'ils dormaient tous profondément. Sauf Harold qui s'était efforcé de les ignorer même une fois la porte de sa chambre franchie. De très mauvais poil et fou de rage contre Dagur, Harold était retourné se coucher sans réveiller Astrid. Elle dormait profondément, le visage tourné vers lui et le corps trop près de son côté. Pour réussir à se calmer et ignorer les échos à moitié étouffé de leurs ébats jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient finis, Harold avait regardé Astrid en train de dormir, regardant avec un léger amusement sa mèche qui bougeait à chaque fois à cause de sa respiration. Malheureusement, à part les insoutenables échos, les paroles de Verika lui trottaient encore dans la tête. Mais plus Harold regardait Astrid, plus ses sentiments pour Verika s'intensifièrent. Il avait compris qu'il aurait beau regarder Astrid pendant des heures, ça n'y changerait rien ! C'était Verika qu'il aimait ! Mentalement, il s'était excusé auprès d'Astrid et lui avait tourné le dos pour pleurer en silence, et n'avait trouvé le repos que lorsque Dagur et Verika avaient cessé de faire du bruit.

oO*Oo

La nuit fut longue pour certains. Pour d'autre, elle fut dure, normal ou reposante. Mais dehors, le temps semblait être en accord avec certaines personnes. Le ciel était gris et orageux. Le son de la pluie réveilla la majeure partie d'entre eux et chacun se leva à son rythme pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Sauf que certains, comme Dagur et Verika, déjeunèrent dans la chambre en plus de passer encore du bon temps ensemble. Les tourments de Verika s'étaient calmés et la matinée avec Dagur fut très agréable. Marina n'avait pas faim, tout comme Harold, mais Astrid le poussa à aller prendre des forces. Il descendit en sa compagnie et celle des autres membres du groupe, mais Marina resta seule dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'aller voir Verika pour lui parler de sa mésaventure et de sa déception de la veille.

Trois heures après, du va-et-vient sur les quais attira l'attention des Parenvrilles, dont Verika qui faisait sa ronde habituelle sur les murailles. Un navire accostait sur les quais. Verika regardait la voile qui portait le symbole d'un dragon rouge dont le corps était pourfendu d'une épée et d'une flèche. Verika savait à qui appartenait ses couleurs. Des chasseurs de dragons ! Mais que venaient-ils faire ici ? Elle courut informer Osvald mais en le voyant déjà sur les quais en compagnie de Stoik et en le voyant saluer d'une poignée de main celui qui devait être leur chef, elle s'arrêta de courir et continua de les regarder, arc et flèche prêts au cas où. Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la forteresse. Elle retourna à l'intérieur et croisa la route des deux chefs et des chasseurs. Celui dont Osvald avait serré la main, un grand gaillard au crâne rasé et aux longues moustaches noire, lui adressa un regard froid et hautain. Alors qu'un autre, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux tatouages bleu sur son menton, lui accorda un faible sourire après l'avoir regardé de haut en bas.

\- Verika, va chercher Gueulfor, Dagur, Harold, et les autres. Un conseil va bientôt avoir lieu dans la salle habituelle. Demanda Osvald

Elle fit oui de la tête et adressa un regard froid envers le chauve et un regard neutre vers le tatoué. Verika se dirigea en premier vers les chambres et ne trouva personne d'autre que Marina et l'informa aussitôt de l'arrivée des chasseurs et de la requête d'Osvald. La blonde descendit en faisant une tête de yack et Verika ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'elle avait, et pourquoi elle n'était pas à son poste ce matin.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de sortir. Je voulais être seule, c'est tout.

\- Mais comment ça se fait ? Tu étais si joyeuse hier soir ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai foncé, comme tu me l'a conseillé. Et j'ai atterrit droit dans le mur… Soupira-t-elle tristement

\- Attends… Rustik à un rapport avec ton état ?

\- Oui… il a repoussé mes sentiments et il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi.

\- Oh Marina… je suis désolée…

\- C'est rien. Tout le monde ne peut pas trouver le grand amour… allez, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure.

Elle la suivit tristement du regard un court instant, puis s'en alla chercher les autres. Elle trouva ensuite Dagur qui était occupé à affuter la lame de son épée dans l'armurerie, Ce dernier haussa un sourcil face à son annonce et se dirigea sans plus tarder vers la salle à manger. Elle trouva le reste du groupe dans la salle d'entrainement, mais Harold n'était pas avec eux.

\- Euh... où est Harold ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était parti voir Gueulfor à la forge.

Roulant les yeux au ciel de devoir faire toute la route sous la pluie, elle courut sans plus tarder vers la forge. Elle ignora le salut amical du vieux forgeron et trouva comme prévu Harold qui bricolait à ses côtés. Et bien qu'Harold lui adressa un regard à demi glacial, tout comme elle, elle leur exposa la situation et les deux Berkiens se hâtèrent de rentrer en compagnie de la rouquine. Elle ne disait rien et gardait un regard sévère qui dissuaderait quiconque de venir lui parler. De toute façon, Harold n'avait pas envie de lui parler pour le moment, et Gueulfor les observait tristement. Et heureusement, le fait qu'elle soit aux côtés d'Harold ne raviva pas les sentiments qu'elle avait eu la veille. Ils rejoignirent tout le monde qui était déjà installé à table, mais les jumeaux arrivèrent en dernier. Quand Kogne posa son regard sur le jeune homme tatoué, elle le fixa bouche bée. Ce gars était tellement beau et musclé qu'elle tomba raide dingue de lui ! Un rappel à l'ordre de la part de son frère la fit revenir à elle, et les jumeaux s'asseyaient enfin à table.

\- Bien. Maintenant que les enfants sont rassemblés, on va pouvoir commencer à parler affaire. Même si je me demande pourquoi l'affaire ne se conclut pas qu'entre vous et moi. Déclara le chef des chasseurs à l'attention des deux chefs.

\- Du calme, Ryker. Ses enfants… comme tu dis, sont nos fils et héritiers, et leurs amis sont les plus vaillants guerriers de Berk et des Parenvrilles. Ils assistent régulièrement aux conseils, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne seraient pas tenus au courant de celui-ci. Informa calmement Osvald

\- Si vous le dites. Alors… si nous parlions affaires, chefs ? Demanda Ryker avec un sourire en coin

\- Euh... une petite question. On sait tous qui ils sont, alors qui les a invités ? Demanda Rustik

\- C'est moi, mon garçon. Lui répondit Osvald. La situation avec les dragons devint vraiment trop compliquée. Soit c'en est fini d'eux, soit c'en est fini de nous. Et comme la première option est indiscutable, il nous faut l'aide d'experts en la matière.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Verika

\- Que vos chefs ont fait appel à nous pour traquer le Furie Nocturne et le mettre à terre, en échange d'une coquette quantité d'or. Lui répondit Ryker avec un mauvais sourire.

\- Et vous avez besoin de nos présences pour autoriser ça ? Si vous êtes déjà d'accord pour les payer, je ne vois pas notre rôle dans l'histoire. S'étonna Harold en regardant Osvald

\- Les chasseurs ne sont pas là que pour conclure définitivement notre marché. Ils sont là pour recruter de nouveaux chasseurs.

\- Woh ! Vous êtes sérieux ?! Demanda Krane à l'attention de Ryker.

\- Exact, jeune fille. Répondit Ryker

\- Hé ?! C'est elle la fille ! Protesta Krane en pointant sa sœur du pouce

\- Ça arrive pas mal qu'on se trompe quand on nous voit pour la première fois. Pouffa Kogne

\- Ecoutez-moi bien.

Ryker se leva de table et fit le tour, tout en regardant à tour de rôle tous ceux présents dans la salle.

\- Lors de notre dernière expédition, nous avons capturé pas mal de dragons pour les marchés du nord. Nous avons gagné un bon paquet d'or, mais nos effectifs ont subi de grosses pertes durant la traque. C'est pour ça que si vous voulez qu'on abatte rapidement ce démon, il nous faut un coup de main.

\- Trop cool… on deviendrait de vrais chasseurs de dragons ?! S'enthousiasma Krane

\- C'est un de mes choix de carrière qui prendrait enfin vie ! S'enthousiasma Kogne

\- Les filles ne sont pas admises sur mes navires. Je ne prends que les guerriers les plus valeureux.

\- Eh bien, vous allez devoir faire une exception, Ryker. Aucun d'entre eux ne vous rejoindra sans nous. Déclara Verika

Le jeune homme tatoué, Eret, esquissa un sourire en coin face au courage dont elle faisait preuve envers Ryker. D'ordinaire, très peu de gens osaient le défier ! Et encore moins des femmes ! Ryker et elle se défièrent du regard, avant que Ryker ne se mette à sourire d'un air moqueur.

\- Vous comptez pour une fille ou pour un garçon, mon jolie ? Héhé. Ce n'est pas parce que vous portez une armure faite en peau de vipère, que vous avez les cheveux courts et que vous savez vous battre que je vous accepterais parmi mes hommes. La seule raison pour laquelle des femmes seraient présentes, c'est pour nous offrir leur compagnie. Rien d'autre.

Verika enrageait d'entendre ça. Tout comme Astrid, Kogne, les garçons, et les deux chefs. Marina ne disait rien, car cet homme lui flanquait la trouille vu qu'il n'était pas loin d'elle. De ce fait, Ryker ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser entre ses doigts ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- Surtout des filles aussi mignonnes que toi, ma jolie.

Ce geste déplut aussi bien à Marina qu'à Verika, qui ragea de voir un type pareil la toucher, si bien qu'elle lança une dague dans sa direction. La dague passa à ça de la main de Ryker et se planta dans la table. Ryker adressa alors un regard mauvais à la jeune viking.

\- Osez encore une fois la toucher, et je vous jure que je ne vous raterai pas !

\- Mouais… Bref. Dit-il en s'éloignant de Marina. Trêve de bavardages inutiles. Nous partons ce soir pour les îles du Nord. Qui parmi vous s'engagent ?

Comme Stoik et Osvald s'y attendaient, ils souriaient de voir tout le monde, y compris les filles, se lever de table et défier Ryker de contester leur décision.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, soyez tous sur les quais avant le coucher du soleil, où je pars sans les retardataires. Et je vous préviens d'avance… le voyage sera loin d'être facile et que le premier, ou la première qui m'ennuie un peu trop finira sur un radeau et rentrera par ses propres moyens sur l'île. Alors ? Toujours partants ?

\- Oui ! S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson

\- Parfait. A ce soir, alors. Souriait-il.

Tout le monde quitta la table et commença à sortir tranquillement. Ryker adressa un regard méprisant envers Verika, et avec un petit sourire en coin, il donna une claque sur les fesses de Marina alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec les autres. En entendant Marina pousser un léger cri de peur et de dégoût, Verika devint alors verte de rage et fonça droit sur Ryker pour lui en coller une !

\- Verika, non ! Ne fait pas ça ! S'exclama Marina avec effroi

Le chauve étendit son sourire en voyant la réaction de la rouquine si imprévisible. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la rouquine soit très douée au corps à corps, ce qui fait qu'elle esquivait chacun de ses coups et qu'elle lui en donnait plein en rafale qu'il contra également. Le fait de s'acharner sur Ryker lui permit de se défouler un bon coup face à tout ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Tout le monde observait en retrait le combat entre ces deux-là d'un air inquiet, impressionné et fier, surtout pour Dagur. Il observait le combat avec un sourire en coin, les bras croisés et l'air confiant. Personne n'osait d'ailleurs les séparer. Ryker venait de parer un autre de ses coups de poings qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver un coup de pied retourné, qu'il se prit en plein dans la mâchoire ! Il était tellement costaud qu'il n'avait presque rien senti, mais en retour, il colla avec joie son poing dans la mâchoire de Verika qui elle, vola vers l'arrière. Mais elle se re-stabilisa bien vite en position de combat et essuya le léger filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche avec un sale petit sourire joueur.

\- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Arrêtez ! Ordonna Osvald

Ryker rendit son sourire à Verika et elle repris l'assaut malgré les protestations de son chef et de ses amis. Elle courut et fit une glissade vers ses pieds, mais Ryker l'esquiva, mais se prit de nouveau un coup de poing qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il s'en prit encore deux, et se reprit un autre violent coup de pied qu'il contra en bloquant le pied de la rouquine. Il envoya Verika contre un poteau et chargea sur elle pour lui donner un puissant coup de poing. L'esprit toujours en alerte, Verika l'esquiva au dernier moment laissant Ryker abattre son poing dans le bois. Mais il réussit malgré tout à la choper pour lui mettre deux coups de genoux dans le ventre, ce qui la fit à moitié grimacer à cause de la qualité de son armure, puis il la fit tourner violemment dans l'air avant de la larguer vers la grande table. Verika fit alors un vol plané, puis un dérapage sur la table qu'elle stoppa aisément en se remettant en position de combat. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et quand elle les rouvrit pour regarder Ryker, son sourire se prononça et elle fonça une dernière fois vers lui, fermement décidé à en finir et de lui faire payer son sale geste envers Marina ! Elle lui donna un dernier coup de poing, puis elle réussit Thor sais comment à lui grimper dessus, à se glisser derrière lui, a entourer son cou de ses jambes et de l'envoyer valdinguer à son tour vers la table en basculant son propre corps vers l'arrière.

Vu le gabarit du bonhomme, la table ne céda pas, mais les chaises s'écroulèrent à terre et Ryker glissa vers le sol. Verika, en position de combat ninja, se redressa et remit en place sa frange. Elle ignorait les acclamations venant des jumeaux et de Rustik, et continuait de regarder Ryker qui se redressait sans relever la tête. Elle restait quand même aux aguets, mais son regard se fronça quand elle vit Ryker attraper une chaise et la lui balancer d'une seule main avec rage ! La jeune femme n'eut pas le choix que d'envoyer balader le projectile avec un coup de pied retourné, mais en s'occupant de la chaise, elle n'avait pas empêché Ryker de lui attraper le bras et le lui déboîter ! Elle hurla de douleur et se fit balancer violemment par terre, mettant ainsi fin au combat. Gémissant de douleur, elle regardait d'un air inquiet et haineux le chef des chasseurs s'approcher d'elle. Mais Eret intervient à ce moment-là en s'interposant entre eux.

\- C'est bon Ryker. Je crois que vous avez tous les deux eut votre compte.

\- Elle, c'est sûre. Mais moi, je crois que je n'en aurais pas fini avec elle. Surtout si l'envie lui reprend de m'en coller une. Rétorqua-t-il avant de quitter la salle pour rejoindre ses navires.

Tout le monde le suivait du regard d'un air mauvais, puis quand il fut parti, Eret aida gentiment Verika à se relever. Dagur et Kogne remarquèrent qu'Eret regardait Verika d'un air qui ne leur plaisait pas tellement, même si le jeune chasseur ne faisait strictement rien de mal. Verika tenait de son bras valide son bras déboîté, tout en respirant très fort et très vite. Refusant poliment l'aide supplémentaire du jeune chasseur pour qu'il lui remette son bras en place, elle se pinça les lèvres en s'approchant d'un poteau. Et d'un mouvement net et rapide, elle remit toute seule son bras en place en cognant son épaule dessus. Tout le monde serra les dents pendant qu'elle hurlait de nouveau. Elle s'adossa ensuite contre le poteau, les dents serrées. Elle reprit petit à petit son souffle et adressa un regard à Marina qui c'était mise à courir vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Avec affection, Verika la serra à son tour dans ses bras, mais grimaça encore un peu face à la douleur.

\- Par les dieux, ça va… ?! S'inquiéta la blonde

\- Ouais, t'inquiète… ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai un bras ou une jambe déboîtée… La rassura-t-elle

\- Je sais bien... Merci de m'avoir défendue, mais ce n'était pas la peine de…

Le cor de la forteresse se mit à gronder. Inquiète, Marina et Verika se mirent à courir vers l'extérieur de la forteresse, suivis de Dagur alors que les Berkiens et les chasseurs présents dans la pièce se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Ils les suivirent et une fois sur les murailles, ils virent qu'une nuée de dragons se dirigeait droit sur la forteresse ! Mêlés au ciel gris foncé et à la pluie, ça ne présageait rien de bon.


	15. Les histoires de Johann

**_Salut à tous ! :D alors aujourd'hui, comme vous avez du vous en douter la semaine dernière, une bataille s'annonce, avec du drama, des révélations et des morts ! OUI ! IL Y AURA DES MORTS ! PAS UN ! MAIS PLUSIEURS ! ^^ « Mais qui va mourir, Lili ?! » o.O No spoil mes petits poulets ! ^^_**

 ** _Alors il faut que vous sachiez plusieurs choses sur ce chapitre. :) Alors pour commencer, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés ! :D j'ai adoré l'écrire, j'ai aimé écrire la bataille sur l'ile des Parenvrilles, j'ai aimé faire mourir mes victimes (RIP guys) x) et l'une de ces morts est un vœu qu'on aurait aimé voir dans ma fic « Points communs » et qui m'a inspiré pour cette fic ! Mais j'en dis pas plus à ce sujet ! ;) Ensuite, ce chapitre contient pas mal d'indices sur les évènements à venir pour la suite du passé ! :D Pour une bonne partie de l'histoire, j'ai dû faire des recherches sur les bouquins de l'auteur, me documenter sur des personnages et des éléments qui ne figurent pas dans les films ou les séries. Donc comme toutes les données étaient en anglais, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour traduire et comprendre de quoi ça parlait, pour ensuite les transcrire avec logique dans ma fic et essayer de donner un peu d'originalité à l'histoire :) voilà, voilà . Si certains ont lu les livres, j'espère que vous serez contents de retrouver toute ces données dans les prochains chapitres ! ^^ Alors petite réponses aux reviews…_**

 ** _Dans ma fic, Viggo et Ryker sont bien de la même famille, mais ils ne sont pas frères comme dans la série. :) Ryker appartient au passé en tant qu'ancêtre, et Viggo appartient au présent en tant que descendant. Voilà :) Donc n'espérez pas en voir un apparaitre dans l'époque de l'autre, ce n'est pas possible et ce n'est pas prévu au programme x)_**

 ** _Oui, Verika finira avec des gros bleu sur le front à force de se taper la tête contre les murs et de se prendre la tête pour tout ça x) Et désolée qu'elle vous énerve ou qu'elle vous fasse de la peine. C'est une fille compliquée niveau émotions, je vous l'accorde x) Et non, vu qu'Harold arrête pas de parler d'elle dans le présent, c'est que c'est loiiiiiiiiiiiiin d'être fini avec elle dans le passé ! ;)_**

 ** _Et je suis également désolée pour tous ceux qui soutiennent le couple Hiccstrid, et de la peine que vous ressentez pour Astrid. Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour vous consoler, c'est qu'il y aura très peu d'Hiccstrid dans cette fic, mais je n'en dis pas plus non plus à ce sujet. :)_**

 ** _Voilà, voilà ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plus, mais j'espère que celui-là vous plaira encore plus ! :D Hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis dans les reviews !^^ Encore merci à tous, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 15 - Les histoires de Johann

\- LES DRAGONS ATTAQUENT ! Hurla un garde posté sur la muraille

Sans plus attendre, tout le monde fonça à son poste. Verika et Marina s'empressèrent d'aller chercher leurs arcs pour vite se poster sur la tourelle de défense. Avant de s'en aller, Verika croisa le regard de Dagur et lui adressa un sourire confiant, mais également un regard qui voulait dire « soit prudent ». Dagur fit de même avant de s'emparer d'une arbalète afin de tirer sur les dragons qui approcheront en premier. Stoik et Oswald se rendirent au village et se joignirent au combat, tout comme Harold et ses amis. Les dragons étaient à peine arrivés que ça tirait dans tous les sens ! Aussi bien du côté des vikings que du leurs ! Et avec la pluie et le ciel sombre, ce n'était pas facile, mais étant des vikings, rien ne leur faisait peur ! Seulement, il y avait un gros hic dans cette bataille. Sur Berk, la majorité des dragons était des Gronks, des Vipères, des Cauchemars Monstrueux et des Hideux Braguettaure, des Milles Tonnerres et des Terreurs Terrible. Là, les espèces qui les attaquaient, en plus des dragons habituels, leur étaient inconnues ! Ou du moins, ils les reconnaissaient grâce au peu d'informations récoltées sur eux dans le livre des Dragons. Parmi ces nouvelles espèces, on pouvait voir des Krokpic, des Coupeurs de pluie, des Grognes Boiteur et des Krachfeu. Face à une telle armada, les vikings allaient avoir du fil à retordre ! Mais c'était toute leur vie de tuer les dragons ! Et pour venger leur ile et leurs disparus, chacun d'entre eux ne se gêna pas pour abattre le plus de dragons possible. Et avec l'aide des Parenvrilles et des chasseurs, le combat serait plus équilibré !

Gueulfor faisait comme à son habitude. Avec le maitre forgeron local, ils fournissaient les armes aux combattants et réparaient le plus vite possible les armes usées. Harold et ses amis fonctionnaient en équipe et réussirent à abattre quelques dragons, des plus balèzes jusqu'au plus petit qui s'acharnaient en groupe sur une personne au hasard, tels des sangsues. Durant leur bataille, un Grogne Boiteur s'empara de Varek et l'emporta avec lui dans les airs. Mais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, le dragon fut abattu par Harold et Varek chuta à terre avec le dragon, et se retrouva malheureusement coincé entre le sol et le dragon mort. Varek tenta tant bien que mal de se libérer et les autres seraient bien venus l'aider si un groupe de trois dragons ne s'était pas interposé entre eux ! Face à Varek, un Gronk atterrit face à lui et le regarda d'un air mauvais. Quand il vit le dragon ouvrir la bouche, prêt à lui cracher une boule de lave en pleine figure, Varek poussa un cri de terreur strident et gratta le sol pour essayer de se libérer le plus vite possible. Mais c'était trop tard. Le Gronk tira et Varek eut le haut de son corps carbonisé et fondu en un rien de temps… Horrifié, le groupe regardait ce qu'il restait de lui en train de se faire consumer par les flammes. Poussant un cri de guerre, leurs forces se décuplèrent et ils mirent à terre les trois dragons, puis le Gronk responsable de la mort de leur ami.

Les chasseurs de dragons ne se faisaient pas prier pour combattre ! Avec les catapultes, leur treuils anti-dragon et leur flèches faites de racine de dragon raffinée, ils abattaient les dragons qui se trouvaient près des quais. Ils épargnèrent les plus vaillants et les enfermèrent dans des cages en acier qui résistaient aux dragons. Pour les autres, ils les achevèrent sans pitié.

Stoik et Osvald combattaient côte à côte comme au bon vieux temps. Et leur âge ne posa aucun problème ! Au contraire, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir rajeuni et se réjouissaient de chaque dragon tué ! De son coté, Dagur s'en donnait aussi à cœur joie ! Tirant et abattant le maximum de dragons avec une multitude d'armes laissées un peu partout autour de lui, les dragons tombaient comme des mouches. Dagur prenait soin d'éviter de se faire tuer et toucher, mais à un moment deux dragons se dressèrent contre lui. Avec un sourire sadique, et le cœur en liesse de voir un tel challenge, il chargea sur eux avec une arme dans chaque main. Non loin de lui, Eret se battait vaillamment contre un Mille Tonnerre. Mais derrière lui, un Vipère s'approchait sournoisement, prêt à le tuer. Dagur fronça le regard et lança sa double hache sur le Vipère qui tomba raide mort. Surpris, Eret eut la mauvaise idée de tourner son regard avant d'achever sa première cible. Il ne put malheureusement pas esquiver le puissant coup d'aile du Mille Tonnerre qu'il reçut dans le torse. Eret vola et s'écrasa contre un mur. Il était encore vivant, mais mal en point. Le Mille Tonnerre s'approchait pour l'achever, mais Dagur arriva juste à temps pour exécuter le dragon, puis il s'approcha d'Eret. Ce dernier tentait de se relever et quand il vit Dagur, il le remercia.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé….

\- Pas de quoi. Entre tueurs, on doit bien s'entrainer. Au fait, c'est moi ou tu as craqué sur Verika ? Tu sais, la rouquine aux cheveux courts ? Demanda-t-il gentiment

\- Hein ? Euh… tu crois que c'est le moment de parler de ça alors que les dragons continuent de nous attaquer ? S'étonna Eret

\- Oh, désolé, je disais ça comme ça. Mais avoue que quand la bataille sera finie, tu en auras des choses à lui raconter, mmh ? Insista-t-il avec un clin d'œil

\- C'est sûr. Ça a l'air d'être une fille incroyable…

\- Je vois qu'elle te plait, hein ? Avoue. Souriait-il

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Mmh, mmh.

Son regard se posa sur un des épines du Vipère. Dagur jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Personne ne semblait être dans les parages ou se souciait de lui. Il ramassa alors l'épine et l'observa un moment avant de regardait Eret d'un air sévère, ce qui inquiéta le jeune homme.

\- Sauf qu'il y a un petit détail à rectifier.

Dagur planta brutalement l'épine droit dans le cœur d'Eret. Le pauvre fut littéralement sous le choc, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Dagur venait de faire ça ! Et avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il alternait son regard entre l'épine et Dagur. Et avant qu'il ne meure, Dagur lui donna une explication avec un grand sourire

\- Verika est à moi. Et elle ne sera jamais à quelqu'un d'autre !

Dagur enfonça davantage l'épine dans son corps et Eret mourut, les yeux grands ouverts et terrifié, et du sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Dagur s'en alla, le laissant ainsi, gisant assis contre le mur.

\- Et puis d'façon, je déteste qu'on touche à mes affaires. Ronchonna-t-il en haussant les épaules, avant de retourner au combat

Du haut de la tourelle, les filles ne cessaient de tirer leurs flèches et d'abattre efficacement les dragons les plus proches grâce à leurs compétences en archerie. Et en duo, elles faisaient des merveilles. Même que Verika avait eu le bras déboité par Ryker, la douleur s'était quand même calmée malgré qu'elle ne cessait de se servir de son bras. A un moment, et de loin, Verika vit Dagur en mauvaise posture contre un Krokpic. Apeurée, elle hurla son nom et pointa son arc vers le dragon. Mais la distance et les toits gênaient son angle de tir ! De ce fait, elle ragea en donnant un coup de pied contre la paroi de la tour.

\- Descends l'aider ! Ordonna Marina

\- Quoi ?! Non, je ne te laisse pas !

\- Ça va aller ! Va vite l'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Verika hésita encore un moment et descendit hâtivement de la tourelle via l'échelle. Elle sauta vers le toit le plus proche et se mit à courir tout en sautant de toit en toit, arc à la main. En pleine course, elle ne quittait pas Dagur du regard et vit qu'il faisait de son mieux contre le dragon, mais elle ne put voir à temps une boule de feu s'abattre sur le toit. Le toit explosa et Verika glissa tout le long. Et avec la pluie, ça glissait beaucoup trop et elle avait du mal à se retenir ! Harold n'était pas loin et s'était protégé des débris volants. Mais le réflexe qu'il eut en voyant Verika dégringoler, fut de courir vers elle pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol vu que le bâtiment était assez haut. Verika atterrit dans les bras d'Harold mais avec l'effet de la chute, il s'écrasa avec elle sur le sol boueux. Résultat, Harold était en dessous et elle au-dessus. Et bien qu'ils fussent assez prêts, ils pouvaient clairement plonger dans le regard de l'autre. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé et dit la veille, le cœur de Verika se remit à battre très fort et pareil pour lui. Mais brusquement, elle se rappela pourquoi elle n'était plus dans la tourelle. Son visage devient sévère et elle s'extirpa des bras d'Harold, sans pour autant le remercier.

\- Lâche-moi ! Mon arc… où est mon arc ?! S'exclama-t-elle en le cherchant partout sur le sol boueux

Elle le trouva de justesse, car Dagur, qui venait de se prendre un coup de griffe dans le bras, était à la merci du dragon et le regardait d'un air inquiet et furax. Un genou à terre, Verika décocha illico sa flèche qui se planta dans la gorge du dragon. Le dragon hurla de douleur et Dagur en profita pour lui couper la tête avec l'épée qu'il tenait avec son bras valide. Verika respirait très fort, et regardait son amant avec soulagement. Dagur regarda un instant le dragon gisant au sol, puis se tourna lentement vers elle. Quand il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, Verika intensifia le sien. Les dragons étaient moins nombreux, mais la bataille faisait toujours rage sur l'ile. Soudain, un rugissement aigu et continu retentit dans les airs. Le Furie Nocturne venait de signaler son arrivée et s'apprêtait à frapper Thor sait où. Tous les guerriers résistèrent à la tentation de lever les yeux au ciel pour éviter d'être distrait et de se faire avoir par leurs cibles. Le dragon noir lança ses salves en rafles sur plusieurs endroits du village et l'un de ses tirs frappa sur la tourelle où se trouvait encore Marina.

\- MARINA ! Hurla Verika

Le tir avait frappé une partie de la tourelle et avait bousillé l'échelle par laquelle Verika était descendue. La blonde était blessée à la jambe et ne pouvait s'échapper de la tourelle qui manquerait de s'effondrer aux moindres chocs supplémentaires. Le tout tenait encore en équilibre grâce aux fondations solides, mais il fallait agir vite ! Verika se mit donc à courir vers l'escalier de pierre qui lui permettrait d'accéder à la tourelle, mais qui lui ferait perdre plus de temps que si elle escaladait le mur. Mais à peine avait telle commencé à courir qu'un Gronk fonça de toutes ses forces vers la tourelle qui se mit à s'effondrer sous les yeux horrifiés de Verika. Tout comme Dagur, Harold et le groupe, elle dut courir loin de la zone et se mettre le plus vite possible à l'abri. Quand la tourelle heurta le sol, ce fut comme une secousse sismique pour ceux encore debout. Verika et les autres tombèrent à terre et se protégèrent comme ils pouvaient face aux lancers de gravas. Mais quand tout fut fini, Verika tourna son regard vers les débris. Encore plus horrifiée, elle courut à toute vitesse vers la tourelle déchue et déblaya le plus vite possible les décombres. Elle aperçut enfin Marina, la tête en sang callé contre les pierres.

\- Oh non, Marina…

\- Ver…. Murmura-t-elle faiblement

\- Accroche-toi… Je vais te sortir de là…

Elle l'extirpa au mieux et grimaça quand elle vit du sang, des bleus, et de graves blessures sur la majeure partie de son corps.

\- Verika…

Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle tendit sa main ensanglantée vers la joue de Verika, qui s'empressa de la serrer dans la sienne tout en regardant son amie à travers ses yeux inondés de larmes

\- Marina !

\- Merci… pou... pour tout… Murmura-t-elle avec un faible sourire

\- Non… ne me quitte pas, Marina ! Accroche-toi ! Tu vas t'en…. L'implora-t-elle

Mais Marina ferma lentement ses yeux et poussa un dernier soupir, tandis que sa main venait de perdre sa vitalité. Elle était partie. Le visage ravagé par l'horreur et le chagrin, Verika serra le corps de Marina contre elle et éclata un sanglot. Dagur ferma tristement les yeux, les poings serrés. Harold et ses amis assistaient tristement à la scène, et leurs cœurs se serrèrent quand Verika poussa un immense cri de désespoir. Le Gronk responsable de la chute de la tourelle volait non loin du reste de la tour. Derrière ses mèches dégoulinante de pluie et de sang, Verika l'avait vu et son visage fut instantanément ravagé par la haine. Elle reposa Marina et avec rapidité, elle décocha une flèche en direction du Gronk. Le dragon esquiva la flèche, et furieux d'être pris pour cible, chargea droit sur Verika. Harold et les autres voulait intervenir, mais Dagur les dissuada d'un simple geste du bras. La tête baissée, Verika lâcha son arc et attendit que le dragon s'approche.

\- Gronk… Vipère… Cauchemar… Braguettaure… Furie Nocturne… Enuméra-t-elle calmement

Le Gronk était très prêt, la mâchoire grande ouverte. Le bon moment étant enfin venu, Verika dégaina l'épée qu'elle avait à sa ceinture.

\- … je les déteste ! S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse

Elle esquiva la charge du dragon avec un pas sur le côté et planta son épée dans sa gorge. Elle était tellement enfoncée que la pointe de la lame ressortait de l'autre côté de la tête !

\- JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS ! Hurla-t-elle

Le sang sur son visage se mêlait à la pluie et à ses larmes. Elle ôta son épée en appuyant son pied sur la joue du Gronk qui tomba raide mort. Elle respirait calmement, la main resserrée sur son épée. Elle adressa un regard à Dagur et aux autres, avant de lever son regard vers le ciel à cause d'un cri du Furie Nocturne. Après en avoir fini avec le village, le Furie Nocturne, qui luisait encore une fois de sa lueur bleutée, avait décidé de s'attaquer aux quais avec quelques dragons encore présents. Ils avaient l'intention de détruire les navires, surtout celui des chasseurs, mais manque de chance pour eux, les occupants n'étaient pas des vikings ordinaires. C'était des chasseurs de dragons et ils avaient l'habitude de ce genre d'assaut. Quand Ryker aperçu le dragon noir, un mauvais sourire joyeux s'étendit derrière ses moustaches. Ces hommes s'en prirent aux sous fifres et Ryker se chargea lui-même de tirer sur le Furie avec un simple arc. Il attendit le bon moment et tira. Le dragon esquiva l'attaque, mais Ryker contre-attaqua avec une arbalète munie d'un puissant carreau imbibé de racine de dragon. Le Furie se prit inévitablement le projectile en plein dans l'abdomen mais à la plus grande surprise de Ryker, elle ne lui transperça pas les écailles et donc, le poison ne pouvait agir sur lui ! Ryker ordonna qu'on lui tire dessus avec les treuils mais le dragon esquiva toutes les chaines de justesse. Ryker en profita pour lui lancer une hachette qui atteignit encore une fois son abdomen, mais qui ne le blessa toujours pas ! Constatant qu'ils avaient réussi à l'atteindre deux fois, et que ces adversaires étaient beaucoup plus coriaces que les autres, le dragon décida de battre en retraite vers les îles du nord. Il poussa un puissant cri et tous les dragons encore en vie suivirent le mouvement. Ryker observait cette fuite avec un regard mauvais, rageant qu'aucune de ses armes n'aient réussi à transpercer ses écailles.

Au village, les survivants venaient en aide aux blessés et au plus démunis. Comparé à l'île de Berk, les dégâts étaient largement moins pires et les morts étaient moins nombreux. Faut dire aussi que l'île était plus consolidée et qu'il y avait plus de guerriers pour la défendre. Osvald et Stoik s'étaient séparés pour apporter leur aide, marchant dans les rues enflammées et les nuages de cendre. Et quand Stoik vit son fils, il fut soulagé, tout comme Harold.

\- Papa ! Oh, Thor soit loué…

\- Moi aussi je suis content que tu n'aies rien, fils.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- A part quelques courbatures et égratignures, ça va. Je ne suis plus tout jeune mais j'admets que j'ai toujours la forme pour chasser ces maudits démons volants.

\- Y'a beaucoup de pertes de votre côté ? Demanda Harold

\- Moins de morts que sur Berk, fils. Et pas trop de blessés graves. Et du votre ? Y'a des blessés ?

\- Bah... si on veut… Soupira tristement Astrid

\- Bonjour ma petite maman ! C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école de massacre de dragon ?

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez lui? S'inquiéta Stoik en posant son regard sur Gueulfor

\- Bah chef… y'a la jambe de bois déjà. Ensuite, y'a le crochet, et puis la mauvaise haleine... et sa nuque trop étrange ! Non mais sérieux, vous… Répondit Krane

\- C'est rien, ça va aller. Il s'est juste prit une poutre sur la tête. Conclu Rustik

Ce que vit Stoik l'inquiéta encore plus. Gueulfor était à présent collé à Rustik et il était en train de… rugir et de montrer les crocs ?!

\- Rhoaa ! Rhoaa ! Rhoaa ! Je suis un dragon ! Rhoaa !

\- Oh mon Thor… Soupira Rustik

\- Oooh… regarde ma queue ! Dit-il en remuant son popotin. Dis ? Les dragons… ça essaie de mordre leur queue ou de cracher du feu dessus ? Je n'en sais rien.

\- Moi non plus. Soupira de nouveau Rustik, complètement blasé

\- Euh… ouais. Et à part lui ? D'autres dégâts ? Demanda Stoik

Le groupe devint silencieux, le visage accablé par le chagrin

\- Fils ? S'inquiéta le chef

\- On a perdu Varek… Répondit tristement Harold.

\- Et Marina… Ajouta Astrid

Du doigt, elle montra Verika qui était à genoux aux coté du corps de son amie, et aux cotés de Dagur qui l'avait rejoint pour la consoler. Mais Verika repoussa la main que Dagur avait posé sur son épaule, puis elle prit le corps de Marina dans ses bras et marcha seule en direction de la plage, ignorant tous ceux qui la regardaient tristement.

\- On fait quoi maintenant, papa ? Demanda Harold

\- Comme sur Berk, fils. On s'occupe de nos morts, on éteint les incendies et on soigne les blessés. Pour les disparus, Osvald a dit qu'il fallait les ramener sur la place du village.

\- Et pour Gueulfor ?

\- Le soleil… c'est une patate qui brille tout la haut et il est recouvert de beurre noisette ! Souriait Gueulfor avec un sourire rêveur en regardant le léger rayon de soleil qui venait d'apparaître dans le ciel

\- Ouais. Et la lune est une jolie boule de glace. Répondit Rustik avec un sarcasme amusé.

\- Que l'un de vous le surveille. Soupira tristement Stoik

\- D'accord, papa.

Le groupe se répartit alors les tâches, pendant que Stoik et Harold emmenaient ce qui restait du corps de Varek. Sur la plage, Verika continuait d'avancer et de pleurer silencieusement, et elle arriva à un petit bateau de pêche. Elle déposa Marina dans le fond et la recouvrit à moitié avec un vieux drap qui se trouvait dans le fond de la coque. Agenouillée sur le sable, elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire parce qu'elle n'en avait pas la force. Tout ça parce qu'elle l'avait écoutée, elle l'avait laissée seule et n'avait pas pu lui venir en aide. Mais grâce à Marina, elle avait pu sauver Dagur. Et pour ça, elle lui dit merci tout en pleurant et en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que Marina était morte… elle continuait de lui caresser la joue et de remettre correctement ses mèches de cheveux platine autour de son visage, tout en lui chantant une dernière fois sa berceuse que Marina adorait et qui avait également su la consoler quand elle été trop triste.

 _Le ciel est noir, les collines opales…_

 _Quand arrive du nord, une tempête royale…_

 _Entends la chanson de sa majesté…._

 _De sa cape, il couvre le monde entier…_

 _Dort, dort, mon petit, dort…_

 _Il secoue ses ailes…_

 _Lève les yeux au ciel…_

 _Dort, petit ange, dort…_

Elle lui donna un baiser sur le front, lui dit adieu, et la recouvrit totalement du drap, le cœur lourd. Elle accompagna le navire dans l'eau et le poussa de toutes ses forces vers le large. Elle revint en marche arrière sur le sable, s'empara de son arc et embrassa la flèche avec un tonneau en flamme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Avant de tirer, Verika prononça les paroles pour les funérailles vikings.

\- Voyez cela, je vois mon père… Voyez cela, je vois ma mère… Je vois mes frères, je vois mes sœurs… Les voilà qui m'appelle et me demande de prendre place à leur côté dans le palais du Valhalla… là où les braves vivent à jamais…

Elle versa encore une larme et tira sa flèche qui atteignit le navire. Elle demeura sur place à regarder le bateau se consumait petit à petit par les flammes. Et par chance, il ne pleuvait plus. Elle aurait aimé que ce drame n'arrive jamais, mais elle trouva un peu de réconfort en se disant que sa meilleure amie rejoindrait les dieux sur la mer et non sur un bûcher. C'était ce que Marina souhaitait. Et maintenant, elle était de nouveau avec sa famille et elle esquissa un faible sourire. Quand le navire fut entièrement consumé par le feu et l'océan, Verika fronça le regard. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. D'être comme une coquille vidée de tous sentiments, à part la colère. Mais aussi de ne plus avoir d'intérêt pour qui que ce soit. Même qu'elle ne pleurait plus depuis un moment, elle essuya les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues et se jura de tout faire pour que le responsable de sa mort disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute. Elle retourna alors dans la forteresse, direction sa chambre, l'armurerie et la salle d'entrainement. Elle avait la ferme intention de préparer le nécessaire pour son futur voyage et la traque que ça allait impliquer. Quand elle traversa les rues du village ravagées et fumantes, elle croisa bien évidemment bon nombre de personnes mais elle fit comme si elle n'en avait rien à faire. Mais quand elle vit Harold et Dagur au loin, son cœur battait douloureusement et elle les regardait d'un air triste et contrarié. Elle claqua alors la langue pour se ressaisir avant de poursuivre sa route. Les deux vikings la regardèrent s'éloigner, puis échangèrent un simple regard avant de retourner aider leurs pères.

Après avoir sillonné les rues du village, Astrid se dirigea à son tour vers la plage, histoire de voir s'il y avait d'autres victimes de ce côté-là. Elle ne vit rien sur le sable mais quelque chose attira son attention vers l'horizon. Elle n'était pas sûre, mais elle avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un flotter sur la surface… ou alors était-ce un bout de bois ? Vu le carnage causé par les dragons, ce ne serait pas étonnant que quelqu'un ai fini à la mer. Elle se mit à courir le long de la plage et entra dans l'eau pour atteindre ce qui, en effet, était un bout de bois flottant et qui se rapprochait progressivement de la rive. Mais sur ce bout de bois se trouvait une personne qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Johann ! S'exclama-t-elle

Le pauvre homme était à moitié dans les vapes. Astrid attrapa le bout de bois et l'emmena le plus vite possible sur la plage. Elle tira ensuite Johann loin de l'eau et l'allongea sur le sable. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'appela tout en lui donnant de légères claques sur la joue.

\- Johann ? Hé ! Johann ! Tu m'entends ?

\- Oh… ma tête, je… ma... mademoiselle Astrid ?

\- Salut, Johann. Souriait-elle, soulagée de le voir ouvrir les yeux

\- Par les dieux… si je vous parle, c'est que je ne suis pas encore parti au Valhalla ?

\- Rassure-toi Johann. Tu ne nous quitteras pas tout de suite. Souriait-elle

Elle était soulagée qu'il soit toujours en vie. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Elle réglerait ce détail plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle devait le ramener à l'intérieur de la forteresse pour le soigner, car le pauvre était recouvert de brûlures. Encore une question dont il lui fallait une réponse, même si elle avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

\- Johann, tu peux marcher ?

\- Je... je crois que oui. Mais je me sens faible et j'ai mal partout…

\- Ça ira mieux dans peu de temps, tu verras.

Elle l'aida à se remettre sur pied et passa son bras autour de son épaule. Elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la forteresse fumante à cause des feux éteints. En chemin, elle tomba sur Harold qui accourut directement vers eux.

\- Johann ?!

\- Oh... maître Harold… vous êtes là…

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Harold en regardant Astrid

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai trouvé dans la mer, accroché à un bout de bois.

\- Il est blessé… il faut qu'on l'emmène vers la grande place. Je vais t'aider.

Elle ne refusa pas son aide car Johann était loin d'être léger. Ils arrivèrent sur la grande place, là où se trouvait le coin pour soigner les blessés, mais aussi pour le bûcher de fortune pour les disparus. Astrid regardait avec désolation tous ces gens disposés sur le bois ou qu'on ramenait dans des charrettes. Elle soupira tristement et posa Johann sur une caisse en bois. Harold était également curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son ami commerçant. Astrid trouva de l'eau et de quoi soigner ses plaies. Elle donna l'eau à Johann qui la but d'une traite.

\- Merci mademoiselle Astrid… et merci mille fois de m'avoir sauvée de la noyade.

\- de rien, Johann. Tu nous raconte ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle en commençant à soigner son bras.

\- Bien entendu… voyez-vous, j'étais en route pour l'île de Berk afin d'établir mes échanges commerciaux. Plus je m'approchais des quais, plus je trouvais étrange que personne ne m'accueille, mais je fus encore plus horrifié quand j'ai vu que l'île était complètement ravagée et qu'aucune âme n'y vivait… Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'entrer dans le village, alors je suis reparti. J'ai mis les voiles vers l'île des Parenvrilles mais durant le trajet, j'ai subi l'attaque d'une petite armée de Terreur Terrible… J'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser d'eux. Je ne suis pas un guerrier, moi…. Bref. Après que ces vermines ont saccagé mon beau navire et que j'ai réussi à éteindre les brasiers, j'ai repris la route. Mais le malheur m'a frappé une seconde fois quand un hideux Braguettaure a surgit furtivement de l'océan et a fait exploser mon navire… j'ai juste et le temps de m'accrocher à un morceau de la coque et prié les dieux pour que cette bête ne m'achève pas…. je me souviens avoir dérivé un moment vers l'île, puis j'ai dû à moitié perdre connaissance…

\- Pauvre Johann… je suis désolée… Soupira tristement Astrid

\- Même si je suis ruiné à cause de ses dragons, mon cœur est soulagé de voir mes amis sains et saufs. Souriait-il en regard successivement les deux jeunes vikings

\- Nous aussi, on est super content que tu sois en vie, Johann. Souriait Harold

\- Merci maître Harold. Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant pour eux… soupira-t-il en regardant le tas de cadavre.

Ils adressèrent à leur tour un regard navré pour tous ces valeureux guerriers, puis Astrid continua de le soigner et Harold rejoignit les villageois pour leur venir encore en aide. Quand la majorité du village fut sillonnée, il était temps pour d'allumer le bûcher géant. Le corps d'Eret avait également été retrouvé et Ryker le regardait d'un air suspicieux, tandis que Dagur demeurait neutre et que Kogne pleurait à chaude larmes. Krane ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait autant comme ça, tout comme leurs amis. Elle lui répondit qu'Eret était l'homme de ses rêves, qu'il était sa vie, son tout… mais que si elle pleurait, c'était également pour Varek. Tout le monde demeura silencieux puis quand le brasier fut éteint, ils firent ce qu'il fallait avec et continuèrent d'aider les survivants. Sauf Dagur. Ce dernier s'était éclipsé de la foule pour aller rejoindre Verika, car il s'inquiétait de son état. Il la trouva dans la salle d'entrainement, assise sur un tabouret en train d'affûter les pointes de ses flèches tout en fredonnant sa berceuse. Et par terre, il y avait pas mal d'armes variées disposé devant elle. Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête quand Dagur était entré et elle continuait de fredonner et d'affûter ses flèches.

\- Verika ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Rétorqua-t-elle

\- Si. Et euh… tu comptes faire quoi de tout ça ? Les emmener avec toi sur le navire des chasseurs ?

\- Non. Je dois encore faire mon choix. Mais le plus important, c'est mes flèches. Je les affûte suffisamment pour que ça transperce davantage les écailles de ces démons.

Dagur fronça le regard sans répondre. Sa voix était sèche, son regard était empli de colère et la manière qu'elle employait pour affûter ces flèches laisser voir qu'elle faisait ça en grande partie pour passer ses nerfs.

\- Verika. Je…

\- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter, Dagur. J'ai du boulot, alors laisse-moi tranquille. Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement

Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de le regarder pour lui dire ça. Elle ne cessait de regarder ces flèches et de les affûter tout en fredonnant.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

\- Non, merci.

\- Ah. Alors est ce que…

\- Dagur. Casse toi. Ordonna-t-elle.

Cette fois, elle avait daigné lever son regard pour lui dire ça et Dagur n'osa pas ajouter quoi que ce soit face à un tel degré de colère. Il savait qu'elle souffrait par rapport à Marina et c'est vrai qu'il valait mieux la laisser gérer sa colère dans son coin. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de sortir de la pièce. Verika reprit alors son travail en chanson. Derrière la porte, Dagur resta sur place à se demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. Après Alvin, elle venait de perdre quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle aimait. Elle aimait Marina comme une sœur. Il mourrait d'envie de retourner dans la pièce et de provoquer Verika en duel pour qu'elle passe ses nerfs, comme la dernière fois, mais il ne le fit pas. Pourquoi donc ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être pour les même raisons qui l'on poussé à ne pas lui répondre. Il soupira et s'éloigna de la pièce, en espérant que d'ici ce soir, elle se soit un peu calmée.

Bien après l'heure habituelle pour manger, Verika avait fini de préparer ses flèches, puis elle s'était occupée de ses dagues et de son épée. Elle s'entraîna à l'arc, au lancer de dague, et massacra plusieurs bouts de bois avec son épée, esquissant un sourire de voir ses armes aussi tranchantes. Ayant un petit creux, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de manger, comme la plupart des convives qui étaient venus se restaurer après leur labeur. Mais elle se força à aller manger avec les autres et s'asseya légèrement à l'écart. Vu la froideur qu'elle dégageait, personne n'osa lui adresser la parole et encore moins la regarder de manière insistante. En voulant prendre le plat de côtes de yaks braisés, elle leva un sourcil en voyant Johann le négociant assis à table avec eux, blessé et recouvert de bandages. Celui-ci croisa son regard et la salua poliment, comme à son habitude.

\- Oh, bonjour mademoiselle Verika

Elle hocha poliment la tête et se servit deux côtes de yaks. Elle les mangea sans rien dire mais tourna la tête quand elle vit Ryker débarquer dans la salle, l'air sévère.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Ryker ? Demanda Stoik

\- J'ai eu le privilège d'affronter le Furie. Cependant, il est intouchable.

\- Pardon ?

\- On ne peut pas le blesser. Ses écailles sont trop épaisses et du coup, nos flèches toxiques et nos armes sont inefficaces. Je vais donc devoir augmenter mon prix vu que la traque risque d'être plus ardue.

\- Hors de question. On vous a promis une somme en échange de vos services, alors trouvez le moyen de vous débarrasser de lui, mais le prix n'augmentera pas. Rétorqua Osvald

\- Et comment voulez-vous le vaincre si nos armes sont inefficaces ? La traque peut prendre autant de temps qu'il faudra, mais mon or n'attendra pas.

\- J'ai une idée de ce qu'il vous faut pour le vaincre. Informa Johann.

\- Comment ça, le brocanteur ? S'étonna Ryker. Tu as ce qu'il faut dans ta camelote ?

\- Hélas, non. Mon navire et ma marchandise ont sombré dans les profondeurs obscures de l'océan. Et je n'avais pas ce qu'il vous faut, de toute façon.

\- Alors comment comptes-tu nous aider ? S'impatienta le chasseur

\- En vous racontant une histoire.

\- Oh nooon…. Soupiraient Rustik et les jumeaux

\- On t'écoute, Johann. Dis-nous tout. L'encouragea Harold

Tout le monde avait cessé de manger pour écouter Johann. Ryker écoutait aussi, intrigué de ce que le marchand allé lui sortir comme fable. Mais il restait en retrait, debout et les bras croisés.

\- Très bien. Au cours de mes voyages, j'ai rencontré bien des personnes, marchandé toute sorte de trésors et de marchandises, mais j'ai également eu le plaisir d'écouter milles et unes histoires. Et celle que je m'apprête à vous raconter m'a été conté par un vieux forgeron à qui j'avais vendu du…

\- Johann. Pas trop longue l'histoire, s'il te plait. Recommanda Harold avec un léger sourire

\- Euh… oui, excusez-moi. Ce forgeron m'a donc raconté qu'il existait une épée unique capable de tuer un dragon comme le Furie Nocturne…. La Dragonsword.

\- J'aime bien ce nom, moi. Continue. L'encouragea Rustik

\- Avec plaisir, maître Rustik. Cette épée serait faite à partir de l'os d'un dragon longtemps disparu, mais qui serait plus fort que le Furie Nocturne. Sa lame aurait donc le pouvoir de transpercer ses écailles et donc, sa chair.

\- Et où est ce qu'on la trouve cette merveille ? Demanda Rustik avec intérêt

\- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, elle serait toujours avec son possesseur, Grimbeard L'horrible…

\- Grimbeard l'horrible ?! Attends, je le connais ce gars-là ! C'était le plus grand pirate du monde ! S'exclama Krane

\- Et aussi un grand champion de natation. Il aurait remporté une course plutôt originale en 3 mois, 5 jours et 6 heures. Ça c'est de l'info. Ajouta Kogne

\- En effet. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que Grimbeard et son épée reposent dans leur bateau qui aurait fini au fond d'une grotte sous-marine. Ajouta Johann

\- Hein ? Comment le navire aurait-il pu finir dans une grotte ? S'étonna Astrid

\- Parce que d'après ce qu'on dit, des anguilles géantes l'auraient entraîné à l'intérieur. Depuis, on aurait plus jamais revu Grimbeard. Voilà. Conclut Johann

\- Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors cette île doit exister. Tu sais où elle est ?

\- Bien entendu, maître Harold. Dès que j'aurais une carte de l'archipel, je vous indiquerai sa position exacte.

\- Merci, Johann.

Ryker intervint à ce moment-là.

\- Une épée en os de dragon ne suffira pas pour vaincre cette bête. Je vous rappelle que nous avons affaire au plus puissant des dragons. Il nous faut quelque chose qui soit encore plus efficace que la racine de dragon raffinée pour le mettre à terre et l'achever avec cette épée. Si du moins elle existe. Railla Ryker

\- Mmh… une toxine plus efficace ? Mmh… oh ! Euh… nan. Bafouilla Johann d'un air gêné

\- Johann ? Ça existe ? Demanda Astrid

\- Oui, mademoiselle Astrid. Mais je n'ose pas trop en parler…

\- Dis toujours, le brocanteur ! On n'a pas que ça à faire !

\- Comme vous voulez. Ce que vous pourriez avoir besoin… c'est du poison de Vorpent. C'est un poison noir venant d'un très petit dragon toxique de couleur jaune, dont l'espèce a maintenant disparu et qui avait la capacité de tuer n'importe quel dragon avec une simple morsure, ou en vous piquant avec sa queue en forme de flèche. Et le seul remède à ce poison, moquez-vous si vous voulez, c'est une pomme de terre que la victime doit manger. De plus, le Vorpent avait également la possibilité d'engourdir ses victimes, sans que celles-ci ne se rendent compte qu'elles ont été touchées. Que ce soit les humains ou les dragons.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant. Mais où est ce qu'on peut trouver ce poison si ces dragons n'existent plus ? Demanda Ryker

\- En fait... une seule personne en posséderait encore. D'après les rumeurs… c'est une sorcière très cruelle du nom d'Excellinor…

Stoik et Osvald furent surpris d'entendre ce nom. Voilà bien des années qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu ! Cette vieille chouette était encore en vie ?! Impossible ! La suite risquait de ne pas être très agréable à voir et à entendre…

\- … et elle raffolerait de ce poison pour tuer ses ennemis. Et euh… c'est…

Johann marqua un blanc, jouant nerveusement avec ses bagues. Visiblement quelque chose devait le terrifier ou l'ennuyer. Harold ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état !

\- Johann ? Dis-nous ce qui a l'air de t'effrayer.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je m'apprête à dire qui m'effraie, maître Harold… C'est les conséquences de mes paroles sur quelqu'un ici présent… dit-il sans lever les yeux de ses mains

\- Ah ? Sur qui ? Demanda Kogne

\- Johann. Le temps presse. Plus vite on aura cette épée et ce poison, plus vite on ira chasser ce dragon une bonne fois pour toute. Argumenta Astrid.

\- Je sais bien, mademoiselle Astrid… mais soit. Excellinor… serait emprisonnée dans un arbre… sur l'île des traîtres.

L'île des traîtres. Voilà un nom qui fit discrètement serrer les poings de Verika. Elle qui n'en avait plus entendu parler et qui n'y était plus jamais retournée depuis la mort de son père… voilà qu'elle allait devoir y retourner ! Cette idée ne l'enchanta guère, et Dagur s'en doutait.

\- Quoi ?! Dans un arbre ?! C'est possible ça ?! S'étonna Krane, complètement scié

\- Si c'est une sorcière, c'est possible. Argumenta Kogne en haussant les épaules.

\- Sans aucun doute. Mais je ne saurais vous dire si elle est vivante ou morte.

Mais Johann semblait toujours contrarié.

\- Johann ? Autre chose à nous dire sur cette sorcière ?

\- Oui. Euh… en plus d'être une sorcière… c'est… elle est en fait... la… la mère d'Alvin.

Tout le monde eut un hoquet de surprise, mais Verika resta figé sur place, son regard toujours posé sur Johann qui osait à peine croiser son regard.

\- Attend… que… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible. Tu voudrais dire… que j'ai une grand-mère ?!

\- Oui, mademoiselle Verika. Je sais la souffrance que vous éprouvez pour la mort de votre père, mais…

Verika fut sciée de cette nouvelle. Elle se mit à trembler de rage et se leva d'un bon de la table, et adressa alors un regard glacial envers Stoik et Osvald qui si étaient tout juste préparés.

\- Vous le saviez ?

\- Oui, Verika. Mais on ignorait qu'elle était encore en vie. Répondit Stoik

\- Et encore moins prisonnière d'un arbre. Nous te le jurons sur les dieux. Assura calmement Osvald

\- Mmh, mmh… Et qu'est-ce que je dois apprendre d'autre ? Que j'ai un frère ? Une sœur ? Que ma mère est toujours en vie ? Ou que j'ai encore de la famille qui vit dans l'archipel ?! Demanda-t-elle, suffisamment sur les nerfs pour oser hausser la voix

\- Non. A notre connaissance, tu es fille unique, tout comme ton père. Et nous ne savons rien au sujet de ta mère, ni si tu as un autre parent vivant. Quant à Excellinor, elle a été bannie de Berk pour sorcellerie bien avant ta naissance. Mais depuis toutes ces années, elle a été assez discrète. On ne savait donc pas si elle était vivante, morte, et encore moins où elle vivait.

\- Bah maintenant, on le sait. Merci Johann. Rétorqua froidement Verika

\- Ne m'en voulez pas, mademoiselle Verika. Mais…

\- T'en vouloir ? Ha ! Bien sûre que si je t'en veux, Johann ! Si tu le savais depuis longtemps, pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?!

\- Je… je ne voulais pas vous bercer d'illusions en vous informant de son existence alors que j'ignorais si elle était toujours en vie ! De plus, si on résonne tout ça… si elle est prisonnière d'un…arbre, c'est qu'elle est morte, non ? De plus, ça fait un moment qu'on n'entend plus du tout parler d'elle…

\- Je vois.

\- Euh… Verika ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si cette sorcière est ta grand-mère… donc d'une certaine manière… t'en est une aussi ? Demanda Krane d'un ton innocent

\- Je ne suis pas une sorcière. Rétorqua-t-elle froidement

\- T'est sûre ? T'a jamais ressenti de trucs bizarres quand t'était près du feu ou d'un cadavre ? Demanda sérieusement Rustik

Elle grimaça de rage et attrapa sauvagement Rustik par le col de son haut.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE SORCIÈRE, D'ACCORD ?! Lui hurla-t-elle au visage

Elle sortit une dague, la calla sous la gorge de Rustik et continua de le fixer dans les yeux tout en respirant très vite. Après s'être calmée, elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

\- Mais je veux bien faire un essai avec ton cadavre, Rustik ! Et ça vaudra aussi pour ce que tu as fait à Marina ! Conclu-t-elle sur un ton plus sévère

\- Hein ? De… de quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne fait pas l'innocent !

\- Verika, calme-toi. Ordonna calmement Osvald

\- Que je me calme… ?

Elle lâcha brutalement Rustik qui tomba à la renverse avec sa chaise et regarda Osvald depuis le bout de la table. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre sévèrement envers son chef, mais le souvenir de Marina l'en empêcha. Folle de rage, elle prit alors sa chaise et l'envoya violemment dans le décor, loin de la table. La respiration saccadée, elle se tourna froidement vers les convives.

\- Bah vous savez quoi ? La sorcière va aller se calmer dans son coin. Bon appétit.

Elle quitta la pièce en claquant brutalement la porte, mais il y avait encore un interstice. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, mais se silence prit fin quand Osvald se leva de table et donna fermement ses instructions.

\- Johann, tu indiqueras sur une carte les lieux pour chercher cette épée et ce poison, et tu informeras le groupe de ce qu'il faut savoir en plus sur ces objets. Quand à vous, finissez de manger, préparez vos affaires et reposez-vous. Un long voyage vous attend et vous aurez besoin de…

\- Oooooh ! Regardez qui voilà ! C'est ma p'tite moman d'amour !

\- Gueulfor, lâche-moi !

De l'autre côté de la porte, Verika semblait avoir croisé Gueulfor. Le regard de Rustik s'écarquilla, lui qui avait pourtant réussi à le faire dormir dans sa chambre ! Et visiblement, la sieste a pas duré longtemps et n'a pas dû annuler les effets de son délire. En entendant Verika râler contre Gueulfor, et vu l'état de colère dans lequel elle se trouvait, ils eurent tous peur pour Gueulfor. En entrant dans la salle du trône, ils virent Gueulfor en train de serrer Verika dans ses bras et de vouloir lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Mais la jeune femme se débattait en grimaçant face au concept et face à la mauvaise haleine du forgeron.

\- Eurk… non, Gueulfor… ! Lâche-moi… ! Mais restez pas plantés la ! Faites quelque chose ! Ordonna-t-elle sévèrement au groupe

\- Il délire ! Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Protesta Rustik

\- Au pire, joue le jeu. Suggéra Krane

\- Ouais. Ça ne peut pas être si… terrible. Approuva Astrid avec une légère grimace

\- Quoi ?! Nan, Gueulfor, arrête ! Ça suffit ! Gronda Verika

\- Oooh… ma p'tite moman… tu es toujours aussi belle et tu as la peau toujours aussi si douce… viens que j'te fasse un bisou !

Il était trop tard pour intervenir. Gueulfor venait de tendre ses lèvres vers la joue de Verika et cette dernière, écœurée quand ses lèvres et sa moustache touchèrent sa joue, l'envoya balader en lui donnant un coup de pied dans sa jambe de bois, puis une violente claque. Mais Gueulfor tituba un moment et trébucha la tête la première contre le trône en bois. Verika plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, navrée de ce qu'elle venait de faire, pendant qu'Harold et ses amis accoururent auprès du forgeron.

\- Gueulfor ?! Ça va ?

\- RHOAA ! Rugit-il sévèrement

Il envoya balader Harold et Rustik avec deux puissants coups de bras, et fit de même pour ceux qui essayaient à leur tour de le stopper tout en continuant de hurler comme s'il était un dragon ! Même Stoik et Osvald ne purent le stopper ! C'est que pour un manchot et un unijambiste, il en avait de la force sous le coup du délire ! Après s'être débarrassé des deux chefs, il regarda d'un air féroce Verika et se mit à courir vers elle avec son crochet en l'air. Ryker regardait sans intervenir, jugeant inutile de se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Dagur faisait de même et ne quitta pas Verika des yeux. Son état le préoccupait plus que tout le reste. Elle demeurait immobile, navrée, mais prête à agir quand Gueulfor serait tout près d'elle. Elle esquiva agilement les coups de crochet du forgeron en furie, puis quand vint le bon moment, elle lui fit le coup du lapin qui le plongea directement dans un sommeil, le visage et la langue à même le sol. Verika le regardait toujours d'un air désolée, avant de se faire brutalement attraper par Harold au niveau du col. Il était tellement horrifié de ne plus voir Gueulfor bouger, qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'en prendre à celle qu'il aimait. Dagur n'intervint même pas, car il voulait vérifier un truc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

\- Rassure-toi, il n'est pas mort…. Je l'ai seulement endormi…

\- Il ne faisait rien de mal ! Il délirait ! Ce n'était pas sa faute !

\- Je sais…

\- Alors pourquoi tu l'as frappé ?!

\- Je… je suis désolée… S'excusa-t-elle, les yeux brillants

Harold relâcha légèrement son emprise et s'en voulait de s'être emporté alors que ça se voyait depuis le début qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir frappé. Il s'en voulait encore plus quand il croisa ses yeux bleu gris emplis de larmes. Elle se dégagea de son emprise en le poussant gentiment avant de s'enfuir en courant. Instinctivement, Harold lui courut après, suivis quelques secondes plus tard par ses camarades.


	16. L'arbre-sorcière

**_Salut à tous ! :D Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews pour cette fois, mais je tenais à faire une petite précision pour ce chapitre. :) Vous allez rencontrerez Excellinor, la mère d'Alvin. Mais comme elle ne figure pas dans la série, je ne sais pas trop quel genre de caractère, d'attitude et de façon de parler elle pourrait avoir x) J'espère seulement que ce que j'ai fait d'elle vous plaira, tout comme l'ensemble de ce chapitre ! ^^ Encore merci à tous, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 16 - L'arbre-sorcière

Verika se fit rapidement rattraper par Harold, même qu'elle lui ordonnait gentiment de la laisser tranquille. Elle en avait même marre de demander ça à tout le monde ! Elle ne cessait de pleurer et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être seule pour pouvoir évacuer sa colère et son chagrin en paix ! Elle se mit à courir plus vite et s'enferma de justesse dans la salle. Harold se fit claquer la porte au nez et tambourina à la porte de ses poings. Il lui demanda à plusieurs reprises de lui ouvrir, mais elle s'obstina à refuser. A un moment, elle n'entendit plus rien et soupira de soulagement. Posant son regard sur ses armes fraichement affutées, elle empoigna son épée et s'acharna contre un pilier en bois tout en criant pour faire ressortir sa colère.

Elle se sentait ravagée. Toutes ces informations et ses sentiments tournoyaient dans sa tête comme si elle abritait un ouragan, et ça lui donnait à moitié la nausée. Mais la dernière annonce était le bouquet ! Elle venait d'apprendre l'existence d'une grand-mère qui pratiquerait la magie et qui serait enfermée dans un arbre ?! Elle s'acharna de plus belle face à cette pensée qui n'avait aucun sens. La magie n'existe pas dans ce monde ! Quoique… Les dragons existent bien, alors pourquoi pas la magie et les sorcières ? Après tout… certains villages ont des shamans, des guérisseurs… mais ce qui la mit surtout en colère, c'est… pourquoi sa grand-mère ne s'était pas manifestée pour s'occuper d'elle ? Pas qu'elle l'aurait suivie, mais pour elle… c'était logique qu'Excellinor se manifeste ! Elle était sa petite fille ! Et pourquoi son père ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle ?! Elle avait trop envie de savoir pourquoi, ce qui la motiva encore plus pour partir à sa rencontre et avoir des réponses.

Mais le comble, c'est qu'avec cette révélation, plus la mort de Marina et l'arrivée des Berkiens sur l'ile, Verika avait l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle de ses émotions, de son attitude, ni de ses gestes… Elle se rappela les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé envers le pauvre Johann, les menaces envers Rustik et sa haine envers lui, son lancer de chaise et pour finir, elle venait de taper plusieurs fois Gueulfor alors qu'il était devenu zinzin à cause d'un mauvais coup à la tête ! Lui qui a toujours été si gentil et conciliant d'après son jeune souvenir… elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait pour tout ! Elle s'en voulait même de ne pas avoir eu la décence de présenter ses condoléances pour Varek. Elle s'écroula à genoux, épuisée et rongée par le chagrin. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses mains mais releva la tête quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, et elle fut surpris de voir Osvald. Quoi que non, en fait. C'était SA forteresse. Il avait donc le pouvoir et le droit d'entrer où il voulait. Il la regarda avec compassion mais aussi avec son regard sérieux bien à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je ne veux discuter avec personne pour le moment… Dit-elle le plus calmement possible

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais il faut quand même que tu écoutes ce qu'on a te dire.

\- Comment ça on ?

\- Je dois d'abord te parler. Après, Stoik t'avouera quelque chose et ensuite, ce sera Harold et ses amis. Ils attendent tous derrière la porte, en fait.

\- Chef. Malgré tout le respect et l'affection que je vous dois, je n'ai PAS envie de discuter ! Ni à vous, ni à personne ! Dit-elle en se relevant, l'épée toujours à la main

\- Je sais, mais il le faut. Alors commence par poser ton épée et calme toi. Conseilla-t-il gentiment

\- Que je me calme ?! Non mais arrêtez de me dire ça ! Et puis de quel droit osez-vous me demander de me calmer ?! Comment pourrais-je être calme avec tout ce qui me tombe dessus depuis mon enfance ?!

\- Verika…

\- Si je résume tout… Ma mère m'a abandonnée à la naissance ! Mon père m'a était enlevé quand j'avais cinq ans ! On m'a injustement chassée de mon village ! Mon père est mort sans que je puisse lui dire au revoir ! Le village tout entier débarque et mes sentiments envers eux me rendent dingue ! Ma meilleure amie est morte ! J'apprends que j'ai une grand-mère qui serait une sorcière et qui serait peut-être en vie dans un arbre ! On me demande si je ne serais pas aussi une sorcière ! Et pour finir… je m'en prends à un infirme ! COMMENT VOULEZ VOUS QUE JE RESTE CALME ?! JE… je…

Elle éclata un sanglot et lâcha son épée qui résonna sur le sol poussiéreux. Osvald s'approcha sans crainte d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, tel un père. Elle le repoussa gentiment, puis finit par pleurer dans ses bras, la tête contre sa barbe châtain. Elle en avait marre de lutter. Elle en avait marre de pleurer. Et surtout, elle en avait marre de tout ça.

\- Verika… Je sais que tu es chamboulée, perdue et malheureuse, et que tu en veux au monde entier pour tous tes malheurs. Mais tu ne peux pas non plus oublier tes devoirs.

\- Mes devoirs… ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui. Ceux de la future femme du chef.

\- Euh… on n'en est pas encore là, Dagur et moi ! Rétorqua-t-elle, surprise et embarrassée

\- Je sais. Mais vu que vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps, c'est tout comme. Et si ce jour arrive, vous aurez des responsabilités envers notre peuple et ceux des autres. Et le respect et la confiance en tant que chef et femme de chef se gagne bien avant. Et aujourd'hui, malgré ton chagrin très compréhensif, tu m'as déçu.

\- Osvald…

\- Tu imagines si à chaque fois qu'on perdait quelqu'un de très cher, on abandonnait les autres ? Désolé de te dire ça mais…. c'est ce que tu as fait. Tu as fait passer tes intérêts avant ceux de ton peuple. Si Stoik ou moi avions fait pareil que toi des que nous avons perdu nos épouses, nos familles ou nos amis, nous aurions vite été destitués de nos titres.

\- Je…

\- Je t'ai vu traverser le village sans te soucier de ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide. Mais j'ai également vu leur regard peiné. Tu crois qu'ils voudront de quelqu'un d'insensible aux cotés de Dagur quand il deviendra chef ?

\- Humph… Riait-elle. Pour une fois que j'ai voulu aider personne…. Pour UNE fois ! Je n'en reviens pas que l'on ose me faire la morale ! Et puis vous croyez vraiment qu'ils voudront d'une sorcière pour veiller sur eux ?! On sait tous la réputation qu'elles ont ! Et ce n'est pas pour jouer en leur faveur !

\- Verika.

\- Et si tout le monde sait que mon père avait une mère qui pratiquait la sorcellerie, pourquoi je n'ai pas déjà été exclue du village ? Après avoir été bannie de Berk, j'aurais dû m'attendre à être bannie des Parenvrilles ! Alors pourquoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle folle de rage

De l'autre côté, tout le monde écoutait, l'oreille collée contre la porte. Ils n'avaient rien entendu sur leur conversation concernant le rôle des chefs, mais quand Verika avait haussé la voix contre Osvald au sujet de ses malheurs et des sorcières, la, ils se pinçaient les lèvres et craignaient la suite. Elle était tout de même en train de gueuler sur son chef ! C'est un miracle qu'il ne lui ait pas déjà mit une claque pour la calmer !

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi personne ne t'a jamais fait de remarques ? Parce que tu n'es pas une sorcière. Tes parents n'étaient pas des sorciers et Excellinor n'était pas non plus une sorcière durant sa jeunesse. Quand Alvin était un jeune adulte, elle s'est intéressée d'elle-même aux rituels noirs. Tes parents n'ont donc rien à voir avec ses choix et ses actes, et encore moins toi.

\- Ce… c'est vrai ?

\- Suis-je du genre à mentir, Verika ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton très calme

\- Non… je… je vous demande pardon, Osvald. Pour tout. Je ne voulais pas remettre en cause vos paroles, et encore moins vous décevoir… Et vous aviez raison. J'ai laissé mon chagrin m'empêcher d'agir comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mais je vais rattraper mes erreurs. Je vais aller au village et venir en aide à ceux qui en aurait encore besoin.

\- Sage décision. Souriait-il en lui caressant affectueusement la joue. Mais avant, il faut que tu écoutes Stoik. Lui aussi à quelque chose d'important à te dire.

\- Rhooo… Qu'est-ce que je vais encore apprendre… Murmura-t-elle avec crainte.

\- Quelque chose qui t'aidera surement à avancer. Stoik ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Stoik entra dans la salle alors qu'Osvald sortit en adressant un regard confiant à son ami. Un malaise et un silence s'installa entre eux. Harold et les autres s'inquiétait de savoir comment ça aller se passer. Le regard à demi fuyant, Verika ouvrit le dialogue.

\- Je m'excuse d'avoir tapé sur Gueulfor… Vu son état, je n'aurais pas dû. Je suis allée trop loin…

\- Merci. Je sais bien que ce n'était pas volontaire. Tu étais à bout de nerfs et tu voulais qu'il te lâche.

\- Merci. Et euh… comment-il va ?

\- Il dort, fermement attaché sur un lit au cas où. Le temps que vous serez partis, Osvald et moi on veillera sur lui.

\- D'accord. Si jamais il se remet pleinement de son état… présentez-lui mes sincères excuses.

\- Entendu. Ecoute, Verika. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… au sujet des raisons qui m'ont poussé à te faire quitter Berk.

Le cœur de la jeune viking se serra. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore une fois apprendre ? Stoik se frotta nerveusement les mains et se lança.

\- Voilà. Quand j'ai fait bannir ton père, il m'était impossible de te garder sur l'ile. Pas parce que tu étais à tout prix la fille d'un traitre, mais parce que ta vie aurait été un enfer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si tu étais resté sur Berk alors que ton père venait juste d'être banni, personne n'aurait voulu héberger la fille de celui qui a causé tant de morts, même que tu n'y étais pour rien et que tu n'avais que cinq ans. Tu aurais vécu seule dans ta maison, tu aurais dû te débrouiller pour survivre, tu aurais subi les mauvais regards, les moqueries, les insultes, et j'en passe. Et ça, je ne voulais pas te l'infliger en plus de ce que j'avais déjà fait.

\- Même vous, vous ne m'auriez pas gardé ? Mon père était pourtant votre meilleur ami…

\- J'étais jeune, Verika. J'étais le chef et je devais montrer l'exemple et être ferme, malgré que ce choix m'ait au final apporté des regrets. Surtout quand j'ai vu Harold aussi dévasté par ton départ et ma décision.

\- Mmh, mmh… Fit-elle en hochant lentement la tête

\- C'est pour ça qu'Osvald s'est proposé pour t'emmener avec lui. Il m'a assuré que chez les Parenvrilles, tu pouvais recommencer une nouvelle vie sans avoir à vivre tout ce que je t'ai énoncé. J'ai su que tu as trouvé ton bonheur, mais en retour, ta vie a été remplie de haine et de rancœur à notre égard. Ça, je n'en ai jamais douté…

\- C'est sûr que je vous en ai voulu. A tous. Même avec ce que vous venez de me dire… vous avez donc fait ça uniquement pour mon propre intérêt ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais… pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Quand j'ai vu la colère que tu as exprimée envers moi quand je t'ai annoncé le sort de ton père, je… je crois que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire. Tu étais trop jeune et tu n'aurais pas voulu me croire. Tu te serais entêtée à vouloir rester ici. Alors il valait mieux te faire quitter l'ile en insistant sur le fait que tu étais la fille d'un traitre. C'était injuste, mais pour ton bien, c'était la seule solution…

\- Stoik…

\- Je sais bien que ça ne servirais a rien, mais… je te demande sincèrement pardon, Verika. Pour tout.

Les larmes aux yeux, Verika se mit à courir vers lui pour l'enlacer. Tout comme avec Osvald, elle pleurait contre sa barbe. Stoik avait aussi les larmes aux yeux et avec un sourire soulagé, il enlaça la jeune femme et se permit de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Je vous pardonne… Dit-elle dans un sanglot

Le sourire de Stoik s'étira. Il ferma alors ses yeux et laissa ses larmes couler sur sa barbe.

\- Mais je voudrais vous demander quelque chose…

\- Dis-moi ?

\- Si Harold, ou même les autres avaient osé contester votre décision… vous les auriez écoutés ?

\- Avec le recul, je crois que oui. Avoua-t-il sincèrement

Heureuse d'entendre également ça, elle étira son sourire et resserra son emprise sur Stoik. Ses larmes coulaient de plus belle et elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot, mais plus joyeux. De l'autre côté, ils s'inquiétaient de l'entendre pleurer une seconde fois. Ils ouvrirent donc la porte et quand Verika ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Harold et le groupe qui les regardaient avec inquiétude, mais aussi avec surprise de voir Verika en larmes dans les bras de leur chef !

\- Euh… tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Astrid

\- Oui… Répondit Verika

Elle s'écarta des bras de Stoik et essuya rapidement ses larmes. En les regardant, elle repensait à ce que Marina aurait voulu qu'elle fasse à leur sujet. Verika se sentit alors nerveuse, voir même un peu apeurée. Le pardon définitif était-il encore possible après tout ce qui venait de se passer ? Elle fit quelques légers pas vers le groupe tout en se tortillant nerveusement les doigts. Son cœur battait très vite et son sang bouillonnait à ses oreilles. C'en était presque insoutenable.

\- Je… Je voudrais…

\- Un instant. Osvald et Stoik ont eu la parole, alors maintenant, c'est notre tour. L'interrompit Krane. Je m'excuse de t'avoir demandé si tu étais une sorcière.

\- C'est sûr que si tu en étais une, t'aurais déjà calciné Rustik depuis longtemps. Souriait malicieusement Kogne

\- Sympa. Quant à moi, je m'excuse d'avoir demandé ce que j'ai demandé. Enchaina Rustik.

\- Et sache qu'on est tous désolés pour Marina. On a su qu'elle était comme une sœur pour toi. Ajouta Astrid

\- Je… merci à vous… et moi, je suis navrée pour Varek. C'était un gentil garçon. Il ne méritait pas ça…

Elle fit une pause et repris le dialogue après avoir repris une bouffée de courage.

\- Et… je m'excuse pour mon comportement immature. Même que d'une part il était justifiable, j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux grâce à vos paroles. Nous étions que des enfants et depuis, nous avons vécu d'autres malheurs. Alors pour honorer le souhait d'une amie, je vais le suivre et aller de l'avant. Avec vous. Enfin… si vous êtes toujours partants pour qu'ont redevienne amis… ?

Astrid afficha un grand sourire ravi et se jeta au cou de la rouquine qui fut surprise mais soulagée que la réponse soit « oui » ! Pour le délire, les jumeaux et Rustik se collèrent autour d'elle pour lui faire un câlin général. Naturellement, Verika souriait et pleurait de joie. Stoik et Osvald souriaient, tout comme Harold qui n'avait pas osé se joindre à eux. Verika l'avait remarqué et écarta gentiment les autres, sans lâcher Harold du regard. Elle avançait lentement vers lui, au rythme des battements de son cœur qui résonnaient dans sa poitrine. Une fois proche, chacun plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis leur retrouvaille, le doux regard de Verika semblait être revenu d'outre-tombe. Son amie d'enfance était revenue. Mais le serait-elle de nouveau, à défaut de ne pas être plus que des amis ?

\- Quant à moi… je m'excuse pour l'autre fois. S'excusa-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, et je te laisserai tranquille désormais. T'auras plus jamais à craindre que je…

Elle lui sauta au cou et le serra dans ses bras. Malgré les sentiments qu'elle ressentait inévitablement pour lui, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire ça. C'était bête, mais elle ne voulait pas. Son étreinte fit donc taire Harold, et ce fut à son tour de s'excuser, mais assez discrètement pour pas que les autres entendent.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu as suivi ton cœur, mais je ne peux pas t'offrir le mien, Harold. Désolée. Mais t'avoir de nouveau pour ami serait déjà une chance incroyable… Tu veux bien me pardonner ? Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille

En réponse, il la serra dans ses bras, sans rancœur. Verika souriait, heureuse du doux sentiment de bonheur qui envahissait son cœur. Comme la porte de la salle était à moitié ouverte, Dagur pouvait voir depuis le bout du couloir, que sa belle était dans les bras d'Harold. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses expressions faciales, mais il pouvait au moins voir qu'elle était heureuse de l'enlacer. Elle semblait heureuse tout court. Il serra naturellement les poings et les dents, et ne sursauta même pas quand la voix de Ryker se fit entendre dans son dos.

\- Ça fait mal, hein ? Pire que de recevoir une flèche en plein cœur ? Souriait-il

\- De quoi tu parles ? Maugréa-t-il sans lâcher Verika des yeux

\- De voir celle qu'on aime dans les bras d'un autre. Surtout que t'a l'air d'avoir de la haine pour lui.

\- Ce que je ressens pour elle, lui ou les autres ne te regarde pas, Ryker. Que veux-tu, au fait ? A part m'ennuyer ?

\- Avoir une explication.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Eret. D'après mes hommes, ils l'auraient vu se battre non loin de toi.

\- Tiens donc. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Ou du moins qu'est ce qui te dérange pour que tu viennes m'en parler ? Maugréa-t-il

\- Le fait qu'il soit mort avec une épine de vipère dans le cœur. Eret était un de mes meilleurs éléments. Et des épines de Vipère, il en a esquivé des centaines ! Et puis je connais l'impact que font ces épines sur un corps humain. Avant qu'il soit brûlé, j'ai pu jeter un œil à sa plaie. Et la taille et la profondeur de la blessure ne correspond pas aux dégâts d'un lancer d'épines habituel.

\- Tu insinue quoi ? Que je l'ai tué ?

\- J'ai bien vu ton regard quand il s'est approché de ta furie après notre combat. Ça ne te plaisait pas et ça se voyait clairement malgré que tu voulais être discret. Donc oui, je pense que tu l'as tué.

\- Quelle déduction ! Et quand bien même que je l'aurais tué… tu ferais quoi là, maintenant ? Tu me tuerais pour venger sa mort ? Souriait-il d'un ton provoquant

\- Et avoir toute la forteresse sur le dos ? Non, merci. Je tiens à ma vie et à mon métier ! Mais je vais te dire une bonne chose, Dagur. A l'avenir, prend garde à ce qui t'entoure. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Héhé.

Il garda son sale petit sourire quand il s'en alla rejoindre son navire, laissant Dagur face à cette vision de voir Verika heureuse avec les Berkiens, tout en ayant une partie de son esprit tourmentée par ce que Ryker venait de lui dire. Le chasseur comptait donc lui faire payer la mort d'Eret, mais comment ? Tout ça laissa sous-entendre qu'il valait mieux être prudent, et qu'il frapperait sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Mais qui était visé ? Lui ? Verika ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? Peu importe. Il ne laisserait pas ce gros tas de muscles s'en prendre à elle ! Dagur se jura alors de lui arracher le cœur si jamais il osait la toucher ! Sur les nerfs, il s'en alla à son tour préparer ses affaires pour le voyage. Entre temps, Verika s'était séparé d'Harold et discuter avec les autres au sujet du Furie Nocturne.

\- Je trouve quand même ça bizarre que les dragons ont attaqué deux fois de suite, et en force. On dirait qu'ils sont pressés d'en finir avec nous ! Disait Astrid

\- C'est réciproque. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que ces monstres paient pour ce qu'ils ont fait. On a tant perdu à cause d'eux… Répondit Verika avec tristesse et rage

\- Tous ensembles, on y arrivera. Grâce à Johann, on a peut-être une chance d'en finir. Rassura Harold

\- Et on commence par chercher quoi ? L'épée ou le poison ? Demanda Rustik

\- Très bonne question, mon cher Rustik. Deux objets essentiels et tout aussi précieux l'un que l'autre… Réfléchissait Krane

\- .. mais tout aussi dangereux. Mmh… pas facile de faire un choix…. Réfléchissait également sa sœur

\- On commencera par aller chercher le poison. C'est l'étape la plus proche et je pense que Verika sera d'accord pour que cette histoire avec sa grand-mère soit vite finie. Pas vrai ?

\- En effet. Merci Harold.

\- Ça ne servait à rien que je demande alors ? Constata Rustik

\- Bon. On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Servez-vous en armes dans l'armurerie et entraînez-vous autant que vous voulez. Suggéra Verika, avant de s'éloigner vers la porte

\- Tu ne restes pas avec nous ? S'étonna Astrid

\- J'ai des choses à faire au village. On se voit ce soir sur les quais. Souriait-elle

Elle ferma la porte et laissa lentement sa tête s'abattre contre, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Pendant toute ces années, elle n'aurait jamais cru que tout puisse redevenir comme avant avec eux. Et là, avec un peu de bonne volonté, c'était enfin arrivé. Son sourire s'étira quand elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Marina. Qu'elle aurait plus à gagner qu'à y perdre. Et elle avait en effet raison. Elle essuya ses larmes au coin des yeux, soupira et se rendit au village. En route, elle croisa très peu de gens qui étaient en difficulté. Mais elle les aida quand même et au mieux. Les habitants, reconnaissant mais aussi navrés de la mort de Marina et compréhensifs de la réaction de Verika, lui présentèrent leurs condoléances. Elle les remercia avec un simple sourire triste et poursuivit sa route. Certains n'eurent pas vraiment cette bonté, et se contentaient juste de la regarder avec un air déçu et mécontent, ce qui la chagrina. Ce fut enfin l'heure pour eux de partir. Verika et ses amis étaient sur les quais, prêt à embarquer. Leurs pères et chefs leur souhaitaient bon voyage, bonne chance et leur recommandèrent surtout d'être prudents face à un tel voyage. Ils embarquèrent et saluèrent le village réuni jusqu'à ce que les passagers ne puissent plus les distinguer.

Le ciel devenait légèrement rose et l'île des Parenvrilles s'éloignait de plus en plus. Verika était restée accoudée aux rebords du bateau pour la regarder tant qu'elle la voyait encore, alors que les autres s'étaient dispersés sur le navire. Elle s'était déjà absentée pour des missions, mais là, elle sentait que c'était différent et que cette fois, le voyage de retour ne serait pas aussi simple. Elle sentait également que la rencontre avec sa grand-mère ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Pour se calmer, elle ferma les yeux et savoura l'odeur iodée et la légère brise qui fouettait son visage et ses cheveux. Elle les rouvrit quand elle entendit des bruits de pas sur le sol légèrement grinçant et tourna sa tête vers Dagur qui se joignait à elle.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui. Je profite de cette atmosphère assez apaisante, parce que je sais qu'après ce ne sera pas pareil.

\- Par rapport à ta grand-mère ?

\- Oui.

\- Que comptes-tu faire vis-à-vis d'elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas si elle sait que j'existe. Et je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer avec elle. Je vais en quelque sorte être confrontée à une étrangère. Et le fait que Johann m'a dit qu'elle pratiquait la sorcellerie et qu'elle était cruelle… bah ça ne me donne qu'à moitié envie de la voir.

\- C'est sûr.

\- Mais vu que je suis sa petite fille… tu crois qu'elle sera plus clémente envers moi pour nous donner ce qu'on cherche ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais tout va bien se passer. Rassure-toi.

Avec un doux sourire, elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule et regarda le vas et viens des vagues qui s'écrasait contre la coque. Son sentiment de bien-être auprès de Dagur lui rappela les paroles d'Osvald sur le rôle qu'elle aurait à endosser un jour. Elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à la possibilité qu'elle devienne femme de chef. Ce genre de détail lui était complètement sorti de la tête ! Mais vu que son couple était solide, ça ne risquerais pas de changer si elle devenait plus qu'une simple petite amie. Son bras frôlant celui de Dagur, elle se rappela de sa blessure causée par le Krokpic.

\- Au fait... ça va ton bras ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant son bandage

\- Trois fois rien. Et merci d'être descendue m'aider.

\- C'est normal. Mais c'est aussi grâce à Marina. C'est elle qui m'a ordonné d'aller t'aider…

En voyant son air triste, Dagur soupira tristement et lui prit tendrement la main.

\- Je suis désolé pour elle. Je sais ce qu'elle représentait pour toi. Mais on la vengera, Verika. Je te le promets.

\- Merci... Lui souriait-elle

Dagur lui rendit un sourire réconfortant, avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser et Verika s'apprêtait à faire de même. Un peu plus loin sur le bateau, Harold détourna le regard pour ne pas voir ça. Ayant de nouveau gagné l'amitié de Verika, il ne voulait plus prendre le risque de la perdre en continuant de l'aimer d'un amour impossible. Il adressa alors un regard puis un sourire à Astrid, et quand cette dernière se tourna vers lui, elle lui rendit son sourire. Mais Dagur et Verika furent interrompus par Ryker qui ne semblait pas très content.

\- Hé, les amoureux ! Ce n'est pas une croisière romantique, ici !

\- T'a quelque chose à dire, Ryker ? Grommela Verika

\- Oui. La majeure partie des passagers sont des hommes ! Alors vous êtes priés de vous calmer si vous ne voulez pas les chauffer et leur donner de mauvaises pensées qui pourraient nuire à notre mission ! Rétorqua-t-il d'un air mécontent

\- Et toi, tu ferais mieux de t'adresser à nous d'une autre manière, Ryker. Oublie pas qui je suis et ce que je suis capable de faire quand je suis en colère ! Rétorqua Dagur

\- Je me moque de qui tu es, Dagur. Et non, je ne sais pas de quoi tu es capable. En revanche, je sais ce que ta précieuse sorcière est capable de faire quand on la fou en rogne ! Héhé. Souriait-il

Certains membres de l'équipage avaient entendu le mot sorcière, tout comme Harold et ses amis. Les hommes de Ryker n'appréciaient pas trop d'entendre un tel mot, mais les Berkiens s'en moquaient puisqu'ils savaient que ce mot ne signifiait rien vis-à-vis de Verika. C'est plutôt en voyant sa tête très calme qu'ils craignaient qu'elle explose de nouveau de colère !

\- Tes paroles ne m'atteindront pas, Ryker. Pas cette fois. Souriait-elle avec un air de défi

\- Vraiment ? Mmh… c'est vrai que comme ta copine est morte, tu ne pourras plus t'enflammer. Héhé. Souriait-il d'un air moqueur. Mais peut-être que s'il arrivait quelque chose à ton autre copine…

\- Ose t'en prendre à elle, et tu mourras de mes propres mains. Le menaça-t-elle sans s'énerver et sans s'arrêter de sourire.

\- T'a entendu la dame, Ryker ? Demanda Dagur quand il le vit serrer les dents. Si tu ne veux donc pas subir à nouveau sa colère, mais également la mienne, je te déconseille donc de faire des trucs de fou furieux.

\- C'est toi qui ose me parler de folie furieuse ?! A ce qui parait, t'est un vrai taré !

\- Exactement. Et pour te donner un exemple… sache que si tu touches à un seul cheveu de ma copine… je te passerais sur le corps, et ta cage thoracique, je la porterais en armure de combat !

Verika souriait de voir Ryker rager face au sourire sadique de Dagur. Une main sur la hanche, elle continuait de regarder Ryker jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à partir, ce qu'il fit en grognant, mais Verika l'interpella.

\- Ryker ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- J'aimerais disposer d'un carquois de flèches toxiques. Comme mon domaine, c'est l'archerie, il serait judicieux que j'en possède.

\- Tiens donc. Et pourquoi devrais-je t'en fournir ? Autre que la raison que tu viens de me donner ?

\- Humph. Je suis surprise que tu me demandes ça. Disons que ça éviterais que des dragons de valeur inestimable soient froidement abattus alors qu'il suffirait de les immobiliser. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Souriait-il avec malice

\- Mmh… pas bête. Va te servir et poste toi à la vigie. Comme ça, j'aurais la paix le temps qu'on arrive sur l'île des Exilés !

\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Dagur pouffa discrètement. Ryker grogna de nouveau, le nez retroussé. Il l'aurait déjà tranché en deux tellement qu'elle l'énervait ! Mais il se ravisa et s'éloigna. Avec satisfaction, Dagur et Verika le regardaient s'éloigner, puis ricanèrent quand leurs regards se croisèrent. De loin, elle adressait un sourire à Astrid et aux autres, puis s'avança vers un tonneau rempli de ces fameuses flèches. Dagur adressa un rapide coup d'œil aux nouveaux amis de sa belle. Il savait qu'ils la regardaient. Tous. Il lui attrapa donc la main et l'attira brusquement vers lui. Verika fut surprise sur le coup, mais moins quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celle de Dagur. Il l'embrassait fougueusement, sans se soucier de ceux qui les regardaient. Verika partageait aussi cet avis. Dagur rompit le lien et adressa un tendre regard à sa belle.

\- Ce crétin de chauve m'a coupé dans mon élan. Fallait donc bien que je me rattrape. Et tu sais que je déteste être frustré.

Les joues rouges, Verika exprima un léger rire puis s'en alla avec un petit sourire. Après c'être équipé de ces fameuses flèches, elle monta à la vigie et veilla l'horizon. En hauteur, avec le ciel et l'horizon pour seul paysage, et le vent pour seule compagnie, Verika se sentait bien. Elle se sentait… libre ! Le ciel était légèrement sombre quand le navire atteignit les côtes de l'île des Exilés. Verika eut un pincement au cœur quand elle revit cette île ravagée et meurtrie. Les souvenirs de sa première visite lui revinrent en mémoire et la firent soupirer de tristesse. Reprenant assez vite le contrôle de ses émotions, Verika quitta la tour de vigie en glissant le long d'une corde, puis rejoignit le groupe qui descendait à terre. Elle fut cependant surprise de ne pas voir Ryker se joindre à eux.

\- Il ne nous accompagne pas ? Demanda-t-elle discrètement à Astrid

\- Il nous a dit que quelqu'un devait rester sur le navire pour le protéger d'une attaque. A croire qu'il adore son navire. Dit-elle en roulant les yeux

\- Ou qu'il a peur de rencontrer une sorcière ! Pouffa la rouquine.

\- Qui sait ? Riait-elle.

\- Mais je pense que ça doit être aussi pour répondre aux questions des gardiens s'ils se montrent un peu trop curieux.

\- Ah, pas faux. En tout cas, merci de m'avoir défendue sur le bateau.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. Euh… Johann à donner des indications spécifiques sur… l'arbre ? Comment saura-t-on que c'est celui qu'on cherche ?

\- Il nous a dit « C'est un arbre qui se démarque des autres au sein de cette nature morte. »

\- C'est tout ? S'étonna Verika. Vu la taille de l'île, on risque de devoir chercher pendant un bon moment !

\- Johann n'est pas vraiment du genre aventureux. Les risques, ce n'est pas pour lui.

\- C'est vrai. Son truc, c'est de discuter avec les autres et de tourner ses discussions sous forme d'histoires passionnantes. Souriait-elle

\- Tu aimes ces histoires ? Souriait-elle, légèrement étonnée

\- J'ai toujours aimé ces histoires. A chaque fois qu'il m'en raconter une, j'étais totalement absorbée ! Et Johann n'est pas du genre à être détesté. J'ai toujours eu de la sympathie pour lui et je me sens mal d'avoir été sévère envers lui alors que ça se voyait qu'il avait peur de ma réaction… Soupira-t-elle

\- Johann est aussi quelqu'un de compréhensif. Je suis sure qu'il ne t'en veut pas. La rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Elles continuèrent d'avancer pour rejoindre les autres qui étaient un peu plus loin. Sur le navire, Ryker demanda à un de ses hommes de se joindre au groupe. Mais avant qu'il ne descende à son tour du navire, Ryker lui donna discrètement un ordre supplémentaire.

\- Si jamais des dragons vous attaquent en cours de route, abat les. Mais durant le combat, tu en viseras un et tu perdras l'équilibre pour que ta flèche touche la rouquine. Mais soit le plus crédible possible. Il faut que ça passe pour un accident.

\- Oui, Ryker. Mais pourquoi dois-je… ?

\- Parce que j'ai mes raisons. Contente-toi d'obéir. Allez, file !

Le chasseur rejoignit le groupe au pas de courses sous le regard de Ryker qui esquissait un mauvais sourire en coin. Le groupe marcha donc le long de l'île, scrutant chaque arbre qu'il rencontrait, mais aucun ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Au cours d'une heure de marche, le ciel était encore plus sombre, mais la lune leur apportait suffisamment de clarté pour se déplacer et différencier les arbres. Mais la lueur des torches leur apporta une aide supplémentaire. Selon la logique des grandes phrases presque énigmatique de Johann, le groupe en a déduit que l'arbre tant recherché devait se trouver au milieu de l'île, puisque Johann a dit « au sein de cette nature morte ». Chaque membre du groupe restait aux aguets d'une éventuelle attaque de dragons sauvages ou d'une manifestation de la sorcière. Le chasseur envoyé par Ryker surveillait aussi les alentour, arc à la main, mais gardait un œil discret sur Verika.

\- Euh… dites ? Pourquoi on cherche un arbre en pleine nuit ? On n'aurait pas pu, j'en sais rien moi, chercher demain matin ?

\- Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi personne n'a protesté quand Ryker a annoncé le plan ? S'étonna Krane

\- Je suis d'accord ! Surtout qu'en plus, ça me colle de plus en plus la frousse tous ces bruits qu'on entend en boucle depuis une heure…

\- Ça, c'est nos bruits de pas, Kogne. Informa Verika

\- Ah. Ok. Mais je reste flippée. Cette île est vraiment lugubre… même de nuit !

\- Ecoutez les gars. On n'a pas trop le choix. Plus vite on trouve ce qu'on recherche, plus vite on pourra battre le Furie Nocturne et rentrer chez nous. Répondit Harold

\- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était notre première mission nocturne, Rustik. Ce sera vite fini, crois-moi. Ajouta Astrid

\- Mouais. Mais c'est quand même mieux de chercher quand il fait jour. Grommela-t-il

\- Plus besoin de chercher. Je crois qu'on a trouvé ce qu'on cherche. Informa Dagur

Le groupe arriva au bord d'une espèce de cratère légèrement creux et légèrement large. Et au milieu de ce cratère, se trouvait un arbre qui, au premier regard, ressemblait aux autres arbres morts de l'île, mais un peu plus gros, un peu plus grand et avec des branches plus épaisses, tout aussi dégarni de végétation que ses semblables.

\- C'est… flippant. Je n'aime pas trop ça. Grimaça Astrid.

\- Moi non plus. Approuva Harold.

Le regard froncé, Verika fut la première à s'avancer, torche à la main.

\- Hé ?! Tu vas où ?! S'étonna Rustik

\- Ce n'est pas en restant là qu'on aura ce poison. Et moi, je veux vite en finir. Répondit-elle tout en avançant.

Dagur adressa un sourire moqueur à Rustik et s'avança à son tour. Le reste du groupe suivit le mouvement et se retrouva alors face à l'arbre qui devait faire la taille de trois d'entre eux réuni. Verika se proposa pour examiner l'arbre, prétextant l'excuse qu'elle ne risquait rien vu le lien du sang. Le groupe accepta et la regarda tourner lentement autour de l'arbre et le regarda de haut en bas en s'aidant de la torche pour voir un détail ou un indice, mais elle ne trouva rien. L'arbre semblait tout à fait ordinaire. Même quand elle posa sa main sur l'écorce.

\- Je crois qu'on est venu pour rien. Cet arbre est on ne peut plus ordinaire. A mon avis, toute cette histoire d'arbre habité par une sorcière est une fable destinée à flanquer la frousse. Et Johann l'a complètement gobé. Dit-elle, dos au groupe

\- Alors on a fait tout ce chemin pour rien ?!

\- Je crois bien, Rustik. J'ai regardé partout, en vain. Cet arbre… est juste un arbre. Ajouta la rouquine

\- Bon. Bah retournons au bateau. Annonça Harold

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est rien qu'un arbre ? Insista Krane, légèrement déçu

\- Non, parce que si vous voulez, on peut l'escalader pour trouver un indice ? Proposa Kogne

\- Ça ne servirait à rien. Vu l'état des branches et de l'écorce, vous risquerez de tomber et de vous casser quelque chose. Leur répondit Astrid

\- Allez, rentrons. Conseilla Harold

Le groupe rebroussa chemin, suivi en dernier de Verika. Une fois le cratère remonté, elle demeura sur place, le regard toujours tourné vers cet arbre.

\- Verika ? Fit-Harold

\- Je vous rejoins. Allez-y. Dit-elle d'une voix presque absente

Harold n'insista pas, comprenant pourquoi elle voulait rester seule un moment. Il la laissa en lui adressant un simple conseil de prudence. Quand le groupe le vit avancer seul, Harold leur donna une brève explication qu'ils comprirent et respectèrent également. Même Dagur, même s'il n'avait pas trop envie de la laisser seule. Il suivit les autres en restant en retrait, l'oreille tendue au cas où elle viendrait à crier. De son coté, Verika ne quittait pas l'arbre du regard. Au fond d'elle-même, elle était triste que toute cette histoire soit fausse, mais elle était également soulagée que d'une part, tout ça n'existe pas. Sa grand-mère était surement morte depuis longtemps. Et puis un monstre soit disant très cruel ne méritait surement pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Verika poussa un profond soupir et fit demi-tour.

Mais à peine eût-elle fait quelque pas, qu'une étrange manifestation émana de l'arbre. L'écorce semblait moins morte et de fines racines s'étendirent et rampèrent gracieusement le long du sol pour rejoindre discrètement Verika. La jeune femme ne se rendit compte de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'impression que l'air était devenu plus frais. Se disant que c'était parce qu'il faisait nuit ou qu'elle était fatiguée, elle haussa les épaules et continua. Puis elle s'arrêta de nouveau quand elle entendit une branche craquer. Alertée, elle regarda autour d'elle et en hauteur, une main sur la paume de son épée, pour voir si un dragon ne se trouvait pas tout prêt. Mais il n'y avait rien. Les racines en profitèrent pour remonter le long de ses jambes sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et elle avait à peine eut le temps de réagir que les racines s'accrochèrent à ses jambes pour la tirer vers l'arrière en direction de l'arbre !

Elle laissa tomber sa torche et hurla tout en s'essayant de s'accrocher au sol avec ses ongles. Au loin, le groupe entendit son cri et fit immédiatement marche arrière, Dagur et Harold courant le plus vite possible. Même le chasseur courut pour voir ce qui se passer. De toutes ses forces, Verika avait réussi à s'accrocher à la racine d'un arbre le temps que ses amis arrivent, mais ses mains lâchèrent le bout de bois et elle continua de se faire tirer ! Même que ça l'effrayait et que c'était pas du tout habituel, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que tout était vrai ! Que sa grand-mère était responsable de tout ça et surtout, qu'elle était en vie ! Elle continuait quand même de se débattre et vit avec soulagement Dagur et les autres arriver en courant. Dagur lança avec précision sa hache sur les racines qui s'emballèrent sur place. Verika enleva immédiatement les racines encore accrochées à ses jambes et se fit immédiatement emmener par Dagur qui la porta dans ses bras, laissant les autres se battre contre les racines vivantes.

Mais ils se firent tous balayer avec de puissants coups de fouet au ventre et aux chevilles, puis les racines foncèrent sur de duo fuyant et Verika se fit de nouveau attraper par les jambes ! Dagur tenta tant bien que mal de la retenir mais il se fit brutalement éjecter comme ses camarades. Impuissants et à terre, ils regardaient tous leur amie se faire traîner vers l'arbre malgré ses cris, ses appels à l'aide et ses tentatives pour s'enfuir. Puis ils la virent se faire absorber à la verticale, dans le tronc de l'arbre, comme si elle coulait dans une marre de boue bien épaisse ! L'arbre ayant eu ce qu'il voulait, il retrouva son apparence de tout à l'heure, pour redevenir un arbre ordinaire. Horrifié, le groupe se releva et voulu s'approcher de l'arbre pour essayer de libérer leur amie, mais Harold le leurs déconseilla.

\- Non ! Restez où vous êtes !

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Elle est dedans, il faut qu'on l'aide ! Protesta Astrid

\- Je sais…. Mais vu ce qu'on vient de voir, il vaut mieux ne pas s'en approcher, le toucher ou encore taper dessus avec une arme ! Si Verika est encore en vie à l'intérieur, vaux mieux ne pas prendre le risque de la blesser !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, monsieur le génie ?! On attend que l'arbre se manifeste ?! S'emporta Dagur

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution, Dagur. En attendant, trouvons vite un autre moyen de la faire sortir sans lui faire de mal.

\- D'accord. Mais je te préviens, vieux. Si Verika n'en sort pas indemne, je t'en tiendrais personnellement responsable, c'est clair ?! Le menaça-t-il froidement

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin d'en arriver là, Dagur. On va la sortir d'ici. Le rassura-t-il, non effrayé de ses menaces.

Dagur lui adressa un dernier mauvais regard avant de s'éloigner de lui pour réfléchir. Ce fut ensuite Astrid qui vint auprès d'Harold, toute aussi inquiète que les autres.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est toujours en vie ?

\- Je le sens, Astrid.

\- D'accord. On va la tirer de là, hein ?

\- Oui. Faut juste savoir comment.

\- Mmh, mmh. Mais quand même… j'ignorais que des trucs comme ça pouvaient se produire… C'est dingue de se dire que la magie existe…

\- Mouais. Mais si les dragons existent, y'a pas de raison pour que la magie n'existe pas.

\- Pas faux...

oO*Oo

Verika était toujours en vie, ça c'est sûr ! Prisonnière de l'écorce, elle fut extirpée vers le cœur de l'arbre de la même manière qu'elle fut absorbée. Reprenant son souffle tout en essayant de rester le plus calme possible, elle regardait tout autour d'elle et ne vit que l'intérieur de l'arbre, qui était en plus beaucoup trop étroit. Elle pouvait à peine se mouvoir à l'intérieur ! Varek n'aurait même pas pu être enfermé à l'intérieur et aurait très vite étouffé ! De plus, ça sentait le bois à plein nez ! C'était légèrement entêtant. Et puis elle s'étonnait d'y voir clair comme en plein jour ! Serait-ce à cause de la magie ? Sans doute. Elle inspira calmement même si elle hallucinait d'être encore en vie et d'être enfermée dans un arbre ! Osant à peine toucher les parois, elle poussa un cri de terreur quand elle vit un visage et des bras s'extirper de la paroi.

\- OH MON THOR !

C'était le visage d'une vieille femme aux longs cheveux blanc gris défraîchie et qui n'en possédait plus tellement sur son crâne. Son visage était très ridé et laid, vu les furoncles assez prononcés sur son visage et son nez allongé et crochu ! Mais la spécificité de son visage, c'est qu'il était fait avec le bois de l'arbre ! Tout comme ses bras ! Quand elle ouvrit ses petits yeux, Verika vit qu'ils étaient comme les siens et ceux de son père, mais un peu plus clairs. Et quand elle lui sourit, ses dents jaunes déformées et espacées donnèrent un frisson d'effroi et de dégoût à la jeune femme. Et encore plus quand la main boisée, crochue, flétrie et aux ongles noires de la vielle femme se posa avec une étrange tendresse sur sa joue. C'était extrêmement bizarre ! C'était du bois, nom de Thor ! Pas de la peau !

\- Regardez qui voilà… la chair de ma chair… le sang de mon sang… Murmura-t-elle lentement d'une voix aiguë et douce

\- Euh… grand-mère ? AH !

De sa main, la vielle femme lui attrapa brutalement le visage et continua de regarder son invitée tout en affichant un doux sourire.

\- Tu as les yeux de mon cher fils adoré… Et apparemment, tu es le portrait craché de cette bonne a rien de Terma ! Conclut-elle sèchement

Verika eut un hoquet de surprise. Depuis sa naissance, elle avait peu de fois entendu les gens prononcer le nom de sa mère, Termagant, alias Terma. Elle lâcha brutalement sa petite fille qui se cogna l'arrière de sa tête contre l'arbre.

\- Cette idiote a quand même réussi à mettre au monde une jolie petite fleur ? Hin… c'est visiblement le seul miracle qu'elle ait réussi à faire de sa vie vu qu'elle vous a abandonnés dès ta naissance. J'ai toujours su qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage d'être mère. Quel gâchis. Se moqua-t-elle

\- Pas la peine de me rappeler ce qu'a fait ma mère ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Rétorqua-t-elle sévèrement en se massant le crane

\- Ah oui ? Et que fait tu ici, pauvre idiote ?

\- Pauvre idiote ?! Je suis ta petite fille !

\- Ça m'est égal ! Alors ? Vas-tu me répondre ou dois-je extirper la vérité de tes boyaux ?

\- Je… en fait, je suis venue pour plusieurs choses. Déjà, j'aimerais avoir des réponses.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer… Déjà, sais-tu que j'existais ?

\- Oui.

\- Et sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à mon père ?

\- Evidemment !

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas venu à ma rencontre pour t'occuper de moi ?! J'avais cinq ans !

\- Parce que deux choses. Premièrement, j'ai été enfermée dans cet arbre à cause d'un sorcier voilà déjà 18 ans. Et deuxièmement, même que j'aurais été libre quand mon cher fils a été banni par ces maudits Berkiens, je n'aurais pas eu le cœur à vouloir élever une morveuse qui me rappelle trop sa bécasse de mère ! Je hais les enfants ! Sauf mon fils, puisque c'est MON enfant !

Verika soupira, les yeux fermés. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce que sa grand-mère venait de dire… Comment a-t-elle pu croire un seul instant que cette sorcière se montrerait compatissante envers sa propre famille ?!

\- Comment as-tu su par rapport à moi et à mon père… ?

\- Grâce à mes visions, ma petite. Je suis peut être coincée dans cette maudite prison, mais j'ai toujours la possibilité de voir l'avenir ! Ce qui fait que j'ai toujours su que tu viendrais un jour à ma rencontre et que tu briserais la barrière grâce au lien du sang, comme l'avait prédit ce maudit sorcier. Ton contact m'a réveillé et j'ai réussi à utiliser mes faibles pouvoirs pour te ramener à moi. Mais ça ne fait pas de toi une sorcière pour autant ! Haha ! Riait-elle. Bref ! Autre chose que tu voudrais savoir ? Parce que toutes ces questions m'ennuient ! Demanda-t-elle sèchement

\- Non. Je voudrais avoir quelque chose. Selon des rumeurs, tu aurais encore du poison de Vorpent. J'en aurai besoin pour avoir une chance d'abattre le Furie Nocturne.

\- Tu veux que je te donne mon poison ?! Hors de question !

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que je me fiche de ces dragons ! Je garde ce poison pour mon usage personnel et la prochaine personne sur qui je l'utiliserais, c'est sur ce maudit sorcier qui m'a enfermée là-dedans ! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse

\- Mais grand-mère ! Je… AIE !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, jeune gourde ! La gronda-t-elle en lui donnant une claque sévère. Je n'ai jamais voulu le devenir et je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec toi ! La seule chose que je veux de toi, c'est ton sang !

\- Mon… mon sang ?!

\- Oui. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis liée à cet arbre mort. Et ça n'a que trop duré ! Et pour renaître, il nous faut de la sève… De la sève rouge…. Le sang de mon sang.

\- Hein ?! Non ! Hors de question ! Protesta-t-elle en reculant tout contre la paroi

\- Tu n'as pas le choix ma petite ! Riait-elle

\- Alors faisons un marché ! Un peu de mon sang contre le poison ! Nous serons ainsi libre toute les deux et nous pourrons vaquer à nos vengeances personnelles ! Et… AIE !

\- Tu es sourde ou tu es stupide comme ta mère ?! Hurla-t-elle en lui donnant une autre gifle. J'ai dit que je ne te le donnerais pas ! Il est à moi et je le garde !

La main contre sa joue, Verika regardait les mains de sa grand-mère. Ou plus précisément ses ongles. Ils étaient noirs ! Comme la couleur du poison dont avait parlé Johann ! Ayant une idée, elle ferma les yeux et soupira tristement pour ce qu'elle allait faire. Habillement, elle s'empara de son épée pour lui couper les mains. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espace mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle puisse la sortir du fourreau et s'en servir pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Les mains de la sorcière tombèrent à terre, ce qui la fit hurler de douleur. Verika constata qu'il y avait vraiment très peu de sève… ou de sang orange qui coulait de ses bras sectionnés et qui gesticulaient dans le vide ! Elle ramassa les mains et les plaqua contre elle avec une seule main, car l'autre tenait encore l'épée. Dos contre la paroi, elle fixait froidement Excellinor qui se calma et qui la dévisageait avec un regard empli de haine et de fureur !

\- AAAAAAAH ! Pauvre petite imbécile ! Comment oses-tu me faire ça ?! Comment oses-tu lever ton épée contre ta propre famille ?! Lui hurla-t-elle en essayant de l'attraper avec ses bras coupés

\- Justement. Parce que tu n'es pas de ma famille. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Rétorqua-t-elle froidement

Elle leva son épée et posa la pointe de sa lame sur la gorge de la sorcière.

\- Ma seule et unique famille… c'est ceux qui ont pris soin de moi et qui m'ont aimé depuis l'enfance ! A savoir Osvald et Dagur ! Maintenant, laisse-moi sortir ou je te plante ! Ordonna-t-elle, prête à lui transpercer la gorge

\- Hahaha… Tu veux donc me tuer ? Ça m'étonne que tu ne veuille pas me demander la dernière chose qui te tient à cœur… à savoir si ta mère est toujours en vie !

\- Que… ?!

Devant l'air perplexe et hésitant de sa petite fille, Excellinor lui révéla enfin la vérité, non sans tristesse, mais avec joie et sadisme !

\- Sache que si elle t'a abandonné à la naissance… c'est surtout à cause de moi ! Je ne supportais plus de voir mon fils avec une fille qui n'était pas digne de lui ! Même que j'étais loin de Berk, j'ai su qu'elle attendait un heureux événement. J'ai donc patienté jusqu'à ce qu'elle t'expulse de son corps, puis à la nuit tombée, je l'ai ensorcelée pour qu'elle décide de vous abandonner et de s'enfuir loin de Berk ! Et une fois sur une barque, je lui ai ordonné de rejoindre les poissons ! Hahaha !

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir épargnée, puisque tu me méprise ?!

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas avoir mon fils sur le dos s'il avait su ! Mais comme il n'a jamais su que c'était à cause de moi, en fin de compte... j'aurais peut-être dû envoyer ta mère par le fond bien plus tôt ! Vu que tu lui ressemble, ça m'aurait épargné de revoir cette cruche à travers toi ! Mais j'ai bien fait de ne rien faire puisque qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi pour sortir d'ici ! Mais si tu veux qu'après, je t'aide à rejoindre au plus vite tes parents, tu n'as que demander ! Hahaha !

Folle de rage d'entendre un tel aveu, de connaitre enfin la vérité, de l'entendre dire de telles horreurs, mais aussi de l'entendre sans cesse insulter sa mère alors que son père l'aimait de tout son cœur malgré qu'elle était partie sans dire un mot, elle poussa un cri de guerre et enfonça son épée dans sa gorge ! La lame ressortit vers l'extérieur, couverte de liquide orangé, ce qui intrigua et horrifia ses amis à l'extérieur. Verika les entendit en train de l'appeler, et alors qu'elle regardait sa grand-mère subir des spasmes violents tout en disparaissant dans l'écorce, signe qu'elle mourait, elle vit les parois se rétrécir lentement autour d'elle, et le peu de sève que l'arbre possédait, s'écoulait de partout et elle en reçut sur elle. Sans plus attendre, elle empoigna son épée et la planta de nouveau dans l'arbre pour se faire une porte de sortie. Avec toute sa force concentrée dans son seul bras, elle la taillada verticalement, la retira et donna un puissant coup de pied. Mais ça ne servit à rien. L'arbre était plus épais que ce qu'elle pensait et l'espace devenait de plus en plus restreint ! Et avec de la sève sur le corps, ça la gênait pour bouger. Elle devait vite agir si elle ne voulait pas finir compressée à l'intérieur ! Elle pensa alors à Dagur. Si elle avait pu l'entendre, alors il pouvait l'entendre aussi !

\- DAGUR ! SORT MOI DE LA ! Hurla-t-elle

\- VERIKA ! Hurla-t-il à son tour

Soulagé de l'entendre, il prit sa hache et taillada l'écorce pour la faire sortir. Avec sa force et sa maîtrise de la hache, il lui offrit très vite une porte de sortie. A moitié étouffée par l'arbre et le manque d'oxygène, et collante à cause de la sève, Verika fut enfin libérée de cette prison, tirée par la main grâce à Dagur. Dehors il pleuvait. Le sol terreux était devenu boueux et à peine sortie de sa prison, Verika glissa et tomba à même le sol. Elle était recouverte de boue et se releva avec peine d'une seule main, sous le regard inquiet des autres

\- Verika ?! Ça va ?! S'inquiéta Dagur en s'agenouillant à ses cotés

\- Je… je l'ai…

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Le poison… je l'ai… regarde…

Elle lui montra les mains de sa grand-mère qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle. Dagur et les autres grimacèrent en voyant ce qu'elle tenait, puis ils redevinrent inquiets quand elle s'évanouit. Dagur la rattrapa à temps dans ses bras, et regarda son visage recouvert de boue et de sève que la pluie faisait lentement disparaître. Elle avait toujours son arc et son carquois sur elle. Après avoir ramassé son épée et après avoir rangé les deux mains dans un sac, ils adressèrent un dernier regard à l'arbre qui devenait encore plus mort qu'avant, à en juger par la sève orange qui n'arrêter pas de s'écouler de partout, puis ils décidèrent de rentrer au navire. Presque arrivés au bateau, Verika était toujours dans les bras de Dagur, mais elle se réveilla d'elle-même à cause de la pluie qui s'abattait doucement sur son visage. Le groupe s'arrêta, les yeux rivés sur elle alors que Dagur la laisser descendre.

\- Hé ? ça va aller ? Lui demanda Dagur

\- Oui… oui, je crois. Merci de… ATTENTION !

Un Vipère et deux Gronks sauvages venaient de surgir et de s'attaquer au groupe ! Ils n'eurent aucun mal à venir à bout des Gronks, mais le Vipère posa un peu plus de problème. Se rappelant la consigne de Ryker, le chasseur fit semblant de rater un premier tir et grogna de mécontentement. Il tendit une deuxième flèche et pris son temps pour viser le reptile, puis faisant un pas de côté, il dérapa volontairement à cause du sol boueux et sa flèche se planta dans le dos de Verika. La rouquine eut un hoquet de surprise, puis après avoir jeté un faible regard à sa blessure, elle s'écroula par terre, sous les cris de ses camarades.


	17. Aveux

**_Salut à tous! :D Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que je suis rassurée que ma version d'Excellinor vous ait plu! ^^ L'idée de la faire en arbre sorcière m'est venue tout simplement en lisant sa description et son histoire sur sa page httyd wikia, mais aussi avec l'arbre du cavalier sans tête dans le film Sleepy Hollow de Tim Burton :)_**

 ** _Ouais ! Verika est redevenue amie avec tout le monde ! C'est cool hein ? Ravie que vous en soyez tous content ! ^^ Mais pas de bol pour le coup de la flèche ! J'avoue que c'était vache de ma part de lui faire ça peu de temps après les réconciliations. x) Et oui ! Je suis capable de faire des coups vache à mes persos ^^ Pour les réactions du groupe et de Dagur concernant son état, vous le saurez la semaine prochaine. Mais je peux vous dire que ça va chier ! Notamment pour celui qui lui a tiré dessus ! x) Et je tiens aussi à dire que les théories que vous avez exposées sont toutes intéressantes :)_**

 ** _Enfin bref. Pour aujourd'hui, on laisse le passé de côté et on replonge dans le présent afin d'y retrouver Viggo et notre chère Ingrid ! ^^ Et vu le titre du chapitre, ça va être glorieux, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! x) Milles merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_** ** _Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

 **Musique :** **The very thought of you -** **Billie Holiday** **(Du film "Forever young")**

* * *

Chapitre 17 - Aveux

\- Alors, Ingrid. Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? Souriait Viggo

\- Merveilleusement bien. Les Caraïbes sont vraiment magnifiques. Et rien de tel qu'un bateau de croisière qui explose en pleine nuit pour conclure une journée en beauté !

\- Tu t'es amusée à ce que je vois. Un rafraichissement ? J'ai pris ton vin préféré pour fêter ta réussite.

\- Charmante attention, Viggo. Merci. Dit-elle en prenant son verre de vin. Et oui, je me suis bien amusée. Tout faire exploser… tu sais que c'est mon hobby. En plus d'aimer tuer. Souriait-elle en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

\- Oh ça je ne risque pas de l'oublier, ma chère. Combien d'explosions et de meurtres a tu commis pour nos plaisirs personnels, déjà ?

\- J'ai arrêté de compter après 20. Riait-elle en posant son verre. De plus, je t'ai ramené un petit cadeau.

\- En plus de l'explosion du bateau ? Il ne fallait pas, voyons.

\- C'est un petit cadeau qui me fait tout aussi plaisir.

Elle lui donna un frêle baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Tu verras, ça va te plaire. Je reviens. Souriait-elle

\- Et tu ne peux pas me le montrer ici ?

\- Faut un peu de mystère, mon cher. Et reste comme tu es ! Je veux avoir de quoi travailler quand je sortirais.

\- Comme si je suis du genre à bâcler le travail. Riait-il

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec sa valise, sous le regard amusé de Viggo qui s'asseya dans le fauteuil avec son verre de vin. Le temps qu'Ingrid termine ce qu'elle était occupée de faire, il buvait à son aise. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit dix minutes plus tard, alors il tourna la tête. Ingrid avait détaché sa longue tresse et elle était vêtue d'une belle nuisette bleu nuit à dentelle noire. Viggo nota que son grain de peau était moins pale qu'avant son départ. La jeune femme a du bien profité du soleil des iles pour bronzer. Elle s'avança vers lui avec une démarche gracieuse et aguichante avant de tourner sur elle-même devant lui.

\- Alors ? Ça te plait ?

\- Comme toutes les autres, elle te va à merveille. Et ton bronzage aussi.

\- Je l'ai fait en mode intégrale. Aucune zone de mon corps n'a été épargnée.

\- Je vois. T'a dû en faire baver plus d'un.

\- Certainement. Riait-elle. Mais celui que je compte faire baver ce soir...

Elle lui prit son verre et but une gorgée dont une goutte coula le long de sa gorge et termina sa course sur sa poitrine. Elle reposa ensuite le verre et grimpa malicieusement sur Viggo. Elle attrapa sa cravate et obligea son visage à se rapprocher du sien, puis elle lui murmura ceci d'un ton très sensuel.

\- … c'est toi.

Elle lui vola un baiser langoureux, puis s'en suivit une série d'actions très torrides qui durèrent un très, très long moment. Quand ils eurent atteint le plaisir ultime, ils s'installèrent nus et en sueur sur le lit. Ingrid était allongée sur le ventre et Viggo était assis contre le dossier du lit. Il prit une cigarette, l'alluma puis tendis le paquet à Ingrid.

\- T'en veux une ?

\- Volontiers.

Elle l'alluma à son tour et la fuma tranquillement tout en regardant Viggo fumer la sienne. A ses yeux, cet homme avait un charisme exceptionnel. Et depuis leur rencontre, il y a déjà cinq ans, sa vie n'en fut que plus meilleure. Ils étaient pareils tous les deux. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

\- Maintenant que leur compte a été réglé, quel est la suite ?

\- On attend quelques jours pour que ma nièce s'habitue à son chagrin, mais aussi qu'il la détruit de l'intérieur afin qu'elle soit jugée inapte à diriger la station. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié de jouer les factrices ?

\- J'ai déposé le courrier juste avant de venir.

\- Bien. Je ne tarderai pas à recevoir mon exemplaire alors. Bien, bien, bien.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Ça ne te pèse vraiment pas de jouer la comédie envers ta nièce ?

\- Oooh que si. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que c'est de devoir jouer depuis 20 ans le rôle d'une personne bienveillante envers une gamine qui a le même caractère et la même logique que sa mère ! Déjà que depuis des années, j'ai dû jouer le grand frère fier de sa petite sœur à qui on a injustement confié la charge de cette station familiale.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me demande pas de la tuer ? Ça t'épargnerais d'endurer ça encore plus longtemps.

\- C'est très tentant, et très gentil, mais il vaut mieux éviter. Si elle meurt presque en même temps que ses parents, ça fera trop louche et je ne voudrais pas être soupçonné de meurtre si je suis le seul membre de la famille à être encore en vie. Ce qui est presque le cas si on tient compte que ma nièce est encore vivante. Il vaut mieux donc faire passer tout ça sous la folie d'un malade anonyme qui souhaite faire chuter l'entreprise familiale et vouloir notre mort à tous.

\- Excellent plan. Ça se voit que tu le mijote depuis des années.

\- Hin. Comme quoi, c'est utile de se montrer attentif quand on t'annonce un projet de voyage pour trente ans de mariage, et de se montrer heureux quand on t'annonce que le voyage va se réaliser. Humph. Ma sœur ne s'est jamais rendu compte de rien. Pas même de ma rage quand elle a succédé à notre mère avec son abruti de mari. Et sa fille est aussi bête qu'elle. Elle ne se rend même pas compte que je joue la comédie. Humph. Comme on le dit si bien… On peut tomber dans l'erreur de deux façons. La première est de croire ce qui est faux. Et la seconde… est de refuser de croire ce qui est vrai. Souriait-il

\- Et même que c'est ta seule famille, ça ne te fait rien de vouloir leur mort ? Pas que je culpabilise ou que je montre un signe de faiblesse mais… ton sang-froid et ton calme me fascine.

\- Ça ne me fait rien du tout. Tu vois, Ingrid… un joueur doit être en mesure de sacrifier chacune de ses pièces pour remporter la victoire. Sans distinction. Les pièces, tout comme les personnes, sont sacrifiables. Personne n'est irremplaçable.

\- Ah la, la… J'adore quand tu prononces des grandes phrases comme ça mon amour. Ça ne me laisse jamais de marbre… Souriait-elle en lui caressant le bras

\- Ravi de l'entendre.

\- Mais je vais faire quoi en attendant que son heure arrive ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Ingrid…

Il posa sa cigarette entièrement consumée dans le cendrier et s'allongea contre son dos.

\- Tu auras bien vite l'occasion de t'amuser encore un peu. En attendant, profite des vacances et du paysage enneigé de la région.

Elle ronchonna un peu. Il embrassa le creux de son cou, pendant que sa main taquinait sa féminité, ce qui la faisait légèrement couiner de plaisir.

\- Et puis comment ce jeu pourrait-il être amusant s'il se termine aussi vite ? Mmh ? Murmura-t-il sensuellement à son oreille

Elle esquissa un sourire amusée, puis Viggo pénétra brutalement en elle. Face à ses coups de rein brutaux, Ingrid jouissait s'en relâche et s'accrochait fermement à la literie, manquant de se péter un ongle.

oO*Oo

Le reste de la nuit passa très vite, mais elle fut des plus reposantes pour Valéria. Grâce à Harold et à ce qu'ils ont fait, elle avait bien dormi. Sa tristesse était toujours présente mais la douleur était pour le moment atténuée. Elle se réveilla avant Harold qui dormait encore. En le regardant dormir, elle se mit à sourire, mais un léger doute s'installa en elle. Bien qu'elle ait énormément apprécié cet instant magique, est-ce que c'était vraiment raisonnable d'avoir franchi ce pas aussi vite alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine ? Elle se demandait même si… en temps normal, si la tragédie concernant ses parents n'était jamais arrivée, est ce qu'ils auraient couché ensemble si vite ? Elle se sentait heureuse auprès de lui et ses sentiments pour lui étaient sincères. Mais elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir fait ça sous le coup de l'émotion. Mais après tout, elle était adulte et elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait, comme tout le monde ! Mais intérieurement, elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier ce concept. Elle se sentait de nouveau perdue. Elle embarqua ses vêtements et sortit discrètement de la chambre pour s'habiller et réfléchir dans la salle de bain. Après ça, elle se passa un peu d'eau fraiche sur le visage. Ça lui fit beaucoup de bien, puis elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

Son visage ne reflétait pas un visage rougis et rongé par le chagrin comme si elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer. Non là, c'était le visage d'une femme triste, mais qui avait bien dormi dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. En constatant ça, elle se mit à sourire timidement. C'est vrai qu'elle avait bien dormi dans ses bras. Et qu'avec ce qu'ils ont fait… comment ne pas bien dormir ? Elle ferma les yeux et revivait en pensées chaque instant. Elle revivait chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque sensation de plaisir, ce doux sentiment de bonheur et de sécurité… tout. Et elle ne ressentait à ce moment pas de honte ou de regret. Ce qui l'étonna. Alors pourquoi en regardant Harold, elle ressentait ça ? Peut-être avait-elle hâte qu'il se réveille pour qu'il lui fasse par de son ressenti sur la situation ? Mais d'après ce qu'elle se souvenait, il ne s'était pas conduit comme quelqu'un qui hésitait ou qui regrettait, mais comme quelqu'un qui en avait envie. Pas que pour lui, ni que pour elle, mais pour eux. Se souvenir de tout ça lui donna l'agréable conviction qu'il l'aimait. Et ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle avait finalement trouvé la bonne personne ? C'était vraiment arrivé ? Même si le destin d'Harold n'avait rien à voir avec le destin ordinaire des autres garçons de son âge, ça lui était égal ! Par amour pour lui, elle était prête à l'aider et à le soutenir jusqu'au bout ! Et puis d'une certaine manière, ce secret les liait encore plus l'un à l'autre.

Le cœur plus allégé et rassuré, elle descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Mais que faire de la journée ? Elle se demanda si elle était prête à retourner au travail aussi vite. Heureusement que son oncle était la… elle se sentirait encore plus perdue si elle aurait dû affronter le problème de la station toute seule... Le temps de tout préparer, elle se mit à réfléchir et prit la décision de reprendre le travail dès demain. Comme lui dirait son oncle « Tu es une Grimborn. Soit forte ! » Et elle avait envie de l'être pour ses défunts parents, afin de poursuivre la mission qu'ils lui avaient confié. Elle voulait que, de là où ils étaient, qu'ils ne la voient pas se morfondre et qu'ils soient fiers d'elle. Cette pensée la fit sourire malgré ses larmes et elle se jura de tout faire pour ne pas abandonner et être à la hauteur.

Harold descendit au bout d'un moment, réveillé par le bruit et les odeurs, mais aussi par le fait que Valéria n'était pas à côté de lui au réveil. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se souriaient mutuellement. Avec une légère timidité, Harold embrassa Valéria sur la joue.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, Harold. Bien dormi ?

\- Moi, oui. Et toi ?

\- Grâce à toi, oui. Souriait-elle

\- Bah je suis content si tu as pu dormir. Mais je me suis inquiété quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là.

\- J'avais envie de préparer le petit déjeuner et de te l'apporter avant que tu te réveilles, mais c'est râpé. Tant pis. Souriait-elle en haussant les épaules

\- C'est gentil, Val.

Harold prit une pomme et la mangea debout, à côté de Valéria qui préparait des tartines au miel. Par gourmandise, elle en mangea une cuillère mais du miel coula sur sa bouche. Et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu s'essuyer, Harold lui vola un baiser. Avec le gout du miel et de la pomme, c'était très agréable et très gourmand. Même qu'il n'y avait plus de miel sur le coin de ses lèvres, ils continuaient de s'embrasser. Dans un élan d'excitation, Harold attrapa Valéria par la taille et l'installa sur le plan de travail, ce qui amusa la jeune femme.

\- Harold ?

\- Désolé, j'ai… j'ai eu envie de faire ça.

\- Alors continue. Souriait-elle

Il lui rendit son sourire puis continua de l'embrasser. Valéria enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, colla son corps contre le sien, et caressa sensuellement ses cheveux et son dos à travers son t-shirt. Harold libéra ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou, tout en caressant son corps en passant ses mains sous le gilet qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Tout aussi excitée que lui, elle lui ôta son t-shirt et continua de le caresser tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Ils étaient tous les deux guidés par leur sentiments, et même s'ils rougissaient et hallucinaient d'agir comme ça à peine levés, et dans la cuisine, ça les amusaient. Valéria se sentait bien, et elle ne voulait pas qu'Harold s'arrête. Harold la débarrassa ensuite de son gilet, puis s'apprêtait à ôter à son tour son t-shirt mais on sonna et frappa au même moment à la porte !

\- Val ? C'est Cami ! Ouvre !

\- Oh merde… ! Rhabille-toi vite… ! Murmura Val d'une voix aigue

Elle attrapa ses vêtements et descendit du plan de travail, puis elle se cacha derrière le comptoir pour se rhabiller. Harold fit de même, frustré, mais tout aussi rougissant et embarrassé qu'elle.

\- T'est obligée de répondre ? Murmura Harold

\- Val ?! Insista Cami

\- J'ARRIVE ! Oui, je suis obligée… ! Elle doit certainement se demander pourquoi je ne donne pas de nouvelles depuis dimanche… ! Répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle lui donna un rapide baiser amusé.

\- C'était super agréable comme petit déjeuner. On reprendra plus tard si tu veux. En attendant, soit naturel et euh… épluche une orange le temps que ça se calme en bas. Riait-elle

\- Euh… Ouais. Riait-il aussi

Elle lui redonna un baiser et se releva en maudissant les moments gênant comme ça. Cami ne pouvait pas savoir, mais quand elle le saura, Valéria était sûre d'être amusée de sa réaction ! Le temps d'arriver à la porte, elle remettait ses vêtements et ses cheveux en place, puis elle essuya sa bouche légèrement baveuse et adopta une allure neutre avant d'ouvrir. À sa grande surprise, Cami n'était pas seule! Chris était là et Gustav aussi. Elle les fit entrer et constata qu'ils avaient tous des têtes d'enterrement, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient au courant. Ils saluèrent tous Harold qui leur fit un signe de la main. Même que ce n'était pas le moment, Gustav regardait discrètement Harold d'un air mauvais. En voyant Harold ici, de bon matin et dans un pyjama, Gustave comprit avec rage qu'il avait passé la nuit ici. Et peut-être même avec Valéria !

\- Oh, Val… Murmura Cami en la serrant dans ses bras. Nous sommes désolés pour tes parents... Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bah, c'est très dur… mais je fais avec, Cami… Mais comment avez-vous su… ?

\- Ils n'arrêtent pas d'en parler à la radio et à la télé depuis que c'est arrivé. Répondit tristement Chris.

\- Oh. C'est vrai que je n'ai même pas regardé les informations en ce moment…

\- Mais sache qu'on est là pour toi et pour te soutenir ! C'est pour ça qu'on a pris la journée pour être avec toi.

\- Je… c'est super gentil… Merci à vous, je suis très touchée ! Mais faut pas vous ayez des ennuis avec vos boulots !

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour nous. Le plus important, c'est toi Val.

\- Ouais ! Et je t'ai apporté une petite douceur. Répondit Gustav

Tout fier de son attention, il ouvrit la boite de pâtisserie devant elle mais soudain, Valéria se mit à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Tout le monde se demanda quoi, surtout Gustav.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui y'a ? T'aime pas les macarons ?

\- Si… C'est juste que c'était les gâteaux préférés de ma mère…

\- Ah bah bravo, Gus ! C'est malin ! Gronda Cami en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête

\- Aïe ! Mais j'en savais rien moi ! Se défendit-il

\- C'est rien Gustav… C'est rien… Mais ton geste est très gentil. Merci.

Elle prit la boite et lui adressa un sourire sincère malgré qu'elle continuait de pleurer. Elle posa la boite sur le comptoir et essuya ses larmes avec un sopalin. Cami regardait successivement les deux colocataires et elle eut comme une étrange impression.

\- On ne vous dérangeait pas au moins ? S'inquiéta Cami

\- Bah c'est juste qu'on était en train de déjeuner. Mais ce n'est pas grave, Cami.

\- T'est sure ?

\- Si je te le dis. Allez, joignez-vous à nous et venez manger les macarons avec un bon café ! Proposa-t-elle avec le sourire

\- Oh bah dans ce cas, je ne dis pas non. Souriait Chris

\- Moi non plus ! Souriait Cami

\- Bon bah… je viens aussi. Ajouta Gustav d'un ton moins emballé

Ils s'installèrent tous à table et Valéria leur servit du café et disposa la boite de macarons au milieu de la table. Tout le monde piocha dans la boite, sauf elle. Elle se contenta de manger ses tartines au miel, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de nouveau pleurer à cause des pâtisseries. Après le petit déjeuner, Harold et Valéria était partis s'habiller dans sa chambre. Vu les circonstances, Valéria était obligée de porter du noir. Avec un pincement au cœur et les larmes aux yeux, elle chercha un pantalon et un t-shirt noir, et très simple pour rester à la maison. Elle se coiffa et se maquilla légèrement. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir ses joues et ses yeux dégouliner de rimmel au cas où elle se mettrait encore à pleurer. Quand elle descendit la première, Cami et Chris eurent de la peine de la voir tout en noire, alors Cami l'emmena discuter dans le jardin au sujet d'Harold. Cami lui confia qu'elle avait l'étrange impression d'avoir débarquée au mauvais moment, et Valéria confirma sa crainte derrière ses joues rouges et son petit sourire amusé. Elle confia à sa meilleure amie plus de détails, et comme elle s'y attendait, Cami fut agréablement choquée ! Puis s'en suivit quelques ragots et questions entre copines, ce qui fit rire Valéria. Malgré son chagrin, elle arrivait encore à rire de bon cœur. Pendant que les filles discutaient et riaient entre elles, Harold fut gentiment harcelé de questions par Chris.

\- Alors… Toi et Val, vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Euh… Bah comment dire…

\- Hé. Y'a pas de honte. Et puis ça se voit trop, en plus du fait que Val semble heureuse à tes cotés. Et ça nous rassure de voir ça. Confia-t-il avec le sourire

\- Ah. Bah dans ce cas… oui, on… est ensemble. Et moi aussi je suis heureux auprès d'elle. Avoua-t-il avec un léger rougissement

Chris lui adressa un sourire avant de continuer à débarrasser la table avec l'aide d'Harold. Gustav ayant entendu leur conversation, il ragea intérieurement d'avoir laissé passer sa chance. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Harold et d'essayer de voir ce que Valéria pouvait lui trouver. Il ne lui trouvait rien d'exceptionnel ! Les filles revinrent au chaud dans la maison, puis Chris proposa de faire une partie de jeu vidéo argumentant sur le fait qu'avec plein de joueurs, ce serait très drôle, et Valéria accepta avec enthousiasme. Mais le chiffre impair posa un petit problème. Cami se proposa donc pour échanger à chaque tour sa manette avec Gustav qui fut à moitié emballé parce qu'il rageait encore avec ses pensées. Ils jouèrent alors toute la matinée. Valéria avait discrètement expliqué à Harold le principe d'un jeu vidéo et comment ça fonctionnait, ce qu'il avait vite comprit malgré sa curiosité face à tous ses boutons et la forme de la manette. Face aux interrogations des autres, Harold leur avait avoué qu'il n'avait encore jamais joué avec cette console. Durant les parties, tout le monde riait de bon cœur, ou certains rageaient parce qu'ils venaient de perdre. Harold s'amusait beaucoup sur ce jeu et riait de bon cœur avec Valéria et ses amis. Il se sentait bien et en confiance avec eux. Pour le repas, Cami proposa de se faire livrer des pizzas. Le groupe fut vite d'accord, et Valéria alla chercher une brochure. Tout le monde pris son temps pour choisir ce qu'il voulait et furent ravis quand ils reçurent leurs commandes une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Avec l'aide de Valéria, Harold avait choisi une pizza qui lui rappelait son époque. Une pizza à base de crème fraiche et de saumon.

Le temps qu'ils mangent, ils regardèrent une série comique, manquant parfois de s'étouffer en mangeant. Durant un moment, Valéria avait laissé sa tête s'appuyer contre l'épaule d'Harold, ce qui le fit sourire, mais aussi Cami et Chris. Mais pas Gustav ! En colère et jaloux, ce dernier se leva du canapé, prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes. Il monta à l'étage et fit semblant d'aller aux toilettes, grommelant dans sa minuscule barbe, les bras croisés et dos au mur.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à la fin ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?! Ça doit être parce qu'il est plus grand que moi, qu'il est plus vieux ou qu'il a une barbe plus prononcée que la mienne ? Je n'en sais rien et ça m'énerve ! Rhaa… si ça se trouve, Val n'a pas su voir l'homme que je suis ! Ou alors… elle n'est pas faite pour moi. Mmh… Cami le serait peut-être ? Mais avec mon frère qui est presque toujours avec elle, ça va être dur… Mais tant que Cami n'est pas prise, je vais encore tenter ma chance avec elle. Tant pis pour toi Val ! Si Harold te largue, ce sera peut-être trop tard et inutile. Mais comme je suis un chic type… je te laisserais pleurer sur mon épaule. Et te laissais me voler un baiser que tu trouveras plus que réconfortant._

Avec un sourire fier et prétentieux, il tira la chasse et sortit des toilettes. Les images de Valéria qui l'embrassait ou qui pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son épaule le faisait sourire d'un air absolument idiot. Mais en entendant Harold rire avec les autres, sa colère refit surface et son regard se fronça.

\- _Quand même… Je trouve que cet Harold est louche. Aucun de nous ne l'a jamais vu en ville, et du jour au lendemain, c'est le petit ami de Val et un pote du groupe ! Et tout le monde l'aime bien ! Rhaa ! Ça m'énerve encore plus que le reste ! Faut que j'en aie le cœur net. Je ne peux pas laisser Valéria fréquenter un type qui profitera d'elle, de sa fortune et de ses souffrances ! Alors… C'est par ou qu'il crèche ? Mmh… là, je suppose._

A pas de loup, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami et referma à moitié la porte pour pouvoir entendre si quelqu'un montait afin de vite sortir de la pièce. Il scruta la chambre du regard, et trouva la combinaison d'Harold par terre et bien rangée contre la commode, ainsi qu'une boite en carton. Curieux, il l'ouvrit, et vit la prothèse en métal. Il fut très étonné de voir une prothèse pareille ! Et elle ne correspondait au dessin de la prothèse dessiné sur le couvercle. Déjà rien que ça, il émit quelques théories qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sur le lit, il vit ensuite le bouquin d'histoire qu'Harold lisait depuis son arrivé dans cette maison. Il l'ouvrit et feuilleta les pages.

\- _Humph. Drôle de lecture. Moi, l'histoire, ce n'est pas mon genre ! Non mais sérieux ! C'est quoi ce type ? C'est un intello ou quoi ? Ah la, la… Mon pauvre Harold…. Tu devrais essayer les revues qui parlent de choses plus importantes et plus intéressantes, comme le… Tiens ? Il a mis un marque page ?_

Dans le livre, Harold avait mis aux pages qui parlaient de l'époque viking, plusieurs feuilles de papier avec tous des bouts de textes et de schémas sur les fonctionnements des appareils de la maison. Ignorant brièvement le contenu des pages du livre, Gustav étudia plutôt les notes d'Harold. La bouche entrouverte, Gustav se faisait des films sur cette découverte, prenant Harold pour un débile profond ou dieu sait quoi !

\- _Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Qui de nos jours prend des notes sur le fonctionnement des appareils ménagers aussi simples comme le micro-onde ou le four ?! Woh ! Il a même écrit ce que Val aime manger et boire ! Et ses horaires de travail ! Et ses numéros de téléphone ! Et plein d'autres trucs ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir…_

\- Je peux t'aider ?

Gustav sursauta et se retourna illico vers la porte. Il était grillé. Valéria était à la porte, les bras croisés et elle avait ce regard calme, froid, et extrêmement sévère. En croisant son regard d'ordinaire si doux, Gustav se sentait comme paralysé et cloué à genoux sur le sol. Malgré sa peur, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du sien. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas quoi lui répondre.

\- Hé bien ? S'impatienta-t-elle

\- Bah… Je suis allé aux toilettes mais… je cherchais la salle de bain et du coup, je… me suis trompé de pièce.

Valéria haussa un sourcil et Gustav déglutissait discrètement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire peur quand elle avait ce regard… Même qu'il avait le béguin pour elle, il pouvait aussi en avoir la frousse !

\- Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Tu connais la maison et tu sais parfaitement où se trouve la salle de bain. Alors je peux savoir pourquoi tu fouille dans les affaires d'Harold ?

\- Parce que je… euh…

Avec rapidité, elle lui attrapa méchamment l'oreille et le força à la suivre jusqu'en bas. Au rez-de-chaussée, tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'escalier quand ils entendirent Gustav crier de douleur. Et quand ils virent le regard glacial et furieux de Valéria, et sa main qui tenait l'oreille de Gustav, ils se demandèrent ce qui a bien pu se produire. Enfin en bas, elle balança Gustav à terre et celui-ci atterrit sur les genoux en se massant l'oreille et en chouinant comme un bébé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? Demanda Chris d'un air blasé

\- Ce qu'il a fait ? Je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre d'Harold en train de fouiller dans ses affaires ! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse

Harold eut un hoquet de surprise. Il avait remarqué depuis le début que ce gamin ne lui témoignait aucune sympathie. Mais pourquoi ? Serait-ce à cause de ce que Valéria lui avait dit l'autre soir ? Que Gustav la draguait lourdement, ainsi que Cami ? Serait-il alors jaloux d'Harold ? C'est-ce qu'il commençait à croire. Sinon pourquoi fouiller dans ses affaires ? Espérait-il trouver quelque chose qui puisse faire enrager Valéria et donner une mauvaise impression aux autres ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai, Gus ? Demanda sévèrement Chris

\- Oui…

\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… euh…

\- J'attends une réponse, Gustav ! S'exclama sévèrement Valéria

\- C'est à cause de lui ! S'exclama Gustav

Il pointait Harold du doigt, ce qui le surprit ainsi que les autres.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna Cami

\- Contrairement à vous, je ne lui fait pas confiance ! Personne ne le connaît ! Personne ne l'a jamais vu nulle part dans cette ville ! Il n'est jamais dehors ! Et du jour au lendemain, c'est le petit copain de Val et votre ami ! Je trouve ça louche !

\- En quoi c'est louche, Gustav ? Hein ? En quoi ma vie te dérange ? S'énerva Harold

\- Elle me dérange parce que je ne veux pas que Val souffre à cause d'un gars comme toi ! Surtout quand on a un marque page rempli d'infos sur elle !

Cette information laissa tout le monde perplexe, mais Harold et Valéria étaient très calmes.

\- Ça vous la coupe, hein ? Mais en tant qu'amis de Val, vous devez savoir ! Ce type… a comme marque page, des feuilles remplies d'infos sur Valéria, comme ses horaires de travail, ses numéros de téléphone, ce qu'elle aime boire et manger… Tout ça parmi des notes sur le fonctionnement des appareils électrique de la maison ! Non mais sérieux ?! Qui de nos jours à ce genre de marque page ?! A moins d'être un…

\- Ça suffit, Gus ! S'énerva Chris en lui donnant une gifle

\- AIE ! Mais Chris !

\- Pas de mais ! Ce que tu as fait est très mal ! Tu as menti à Valéria ! Tu l'as mise en colère alors qu'elle est en deuil et qu'elle s'amusait bien ! Tu fouille dans les affaires d'Harold ! Tu déballes sa vie devant nous sans te soucier de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir ! Et tu t'apprêtais à l'insulter de je ne sais pas quoi ! Et tu peux me croire, ton attitude va être rapportée aux parents ! Et pour ta peine, c'est la dernière fois que tu viens avec nous. Tu te tape toujours l'incruste, mais cette fois, c'était la dernière !

\- Quoi ?! Tout ça parce que je voulais vérifier que Val ne fréquente pas un mec dangereux ?!

\- Si vraiment j'étais dangereux… tu ne crois pas que Val l'aurais déjà senti ? Demanda sévèrement Harold

\- Vu son état, elle peut-être confuse à ton sujet ! Mais moi… je me méfierais d'un unijambiste qui n'a pas de travail et qui profite de la richesse des autres !

\- Un unijambiste ? S'étonna Cami. Oh ? On ne dirait pas à vue d'œil…

\- Ouais ! Il n'est vraiment pas comme les autres ! Il a une jambe en moins, il a une armure dans sa chambre, il lit l'histoire des vikings et il a noté comment fonctionnait le micro-onde ! Non mais tu es débile ou quoi ?! Tout le monde sait comment ça fonctionne puisque c'est un appareil moderne !

\- GUSTAVE ! CA SUFFIT ! S'emporta Chris, à bout de nerfs

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Répondit calmement Harold

Valéria eut soudain l'air inquiet. Elle avait le sentiment qu'Harold était sur le point de révéler son secret à ses amis… Etait-ce une bonne chose de faire ça dans un moment pareil… ?

\- Depuis le début, tu me méprise. Et je sais pourquoi. Mais j'en ai marre que tu m'insulte et me juge sans me connaitre ! Alors je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai tout noté sur ce fameux marque page. En fait… je ne suis pas de votre époque.

\- Hein ?! S'exclama Gustav

\- Harold ! Intervint Valéria avec inquiétude

\- Tout va bien, Val. Comme je disais, je suis d'une époque où le fonctionnement de tous ces équipements m'est étranger. Tout simplement parce que je suis récemment sorti d'une prison de glace. Donc ça ne se voit pas… mais je suis beaucoup plus âgé que j'en aie l'air.

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Valéria et lui adressa un regard et un sourire empli de tendresse et de reconnaissance.

\- Et grâce à Valéria… je peux enfin rattraper le temps perdu et me réintégrer auprès des autres. Et tout ce que tu as trouvé comme infos sur elle, c'est pour que je puisse me débrouiller seul et la prévenir au cas où il y aurait un problème.

Valéria lui rendit un sourire et un regard ému. Chris et Cami les regardait avec le sourire, mais Gustave était toujours perplexe de la réponse d'Harold.

\- Si tu avais pris la peine de demander, je t'aurais donné une réponse, Gustav.

\- Ah ouais ? Et l'armure ? Et le livre qui parle des vikings ? C'est une passion pour cette époque sans doute ? Rétorqua-t-il

\- Ça, c'est ma vie privée. Et elle ne te regarde pas. Autre chose ?

\- Je… non.

\- Alors dans ce cas, présente leurs tes excuses, Gus. Et vite ! Conseilla Chris.

\- D'accord… Je m'excuse. Sincèrement. Dit-il en les regardant à tour de rôle.

\- Bien. Maintenant, file à la maison. Je parlerais de ton attitude aux parents des que je serais rentré.

\- Tu vas quand même le leur dire alors que j'ai compris pourquoi et que je me suis excusé ?!

\- Bien sûr ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que des bêtises aussi graves peuvent être pardonnées aussi vite ?

\- Mais je… Pff, j'm'en vais. Mais je te préviens Harold ! Si tu fais du mal à Valéria, je…

\- T'auras pas besoin d'intervenir, puisque ça n'arrivera jamais. Assure-t-il en la regardant elle, et non lui.

Valéria continuait de lui sourire. Gustav quitta alors la maison avec un air sévère collé au visage. L'ambiance redevint beaucoup moins tendue, mais les questions n'avaient pas finies d'être posées !

\- Alors comme ça… C'est donc toi le pauvre gars qu'on a retrouvé en état de cryogénisation ? Demanda Chris

\- Oui.

\- Et ça te fait quel âge du coup ? Demanda Cami

\- Euh… Plus que vous en tout cas. Souriait-il

\- Suffisamment vieux pour ne pas connaitre les appareils électroménagers ?

\- On peut dire ça. De mon temps, c'était loin d'être au top.

Valéria était rassurée. Harold s'en sortait très bien. Il parlait de son cas sans pour autant tout révéler, et tout ça avec un humour qui plaisait à ses amis.

\- Mais c'est curieux que je n'en savais rien. Du moins que c'était toi et que tu vivais ici ! Tu le savais Cami ? S'étonna Chris

\- Bah… oui. Mais ce n'était pas facile d'aborder librement le sujet quand tu ne sais pas si tu as le droit d'en parler… Avoua Cami avec embarras

\- Pareil pour moi, Chris. Ce n'était vraiment pas évident. Dans ces cas-là, on a besoin d'un peu de temps pour l'accepter et savoir quoi dire aux autres. Ajouta Valéria, tout aussi gênée que Cami

\- Je vois. Oh, je ne vous en veux pas. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on découvre que le petit ami d'une amie est plus vieux que nous à cause d'un long sommeil dans la glace. Assure-t-il en adressant un sourire sincère et non rancunier à Harold.

\- Merci Chris. Merci à vous tous de me comprendre...

\- Mais tu n'as plus trop de problèmes maintenant ? Si ? Demanda gentiment Cami

\- Certains trucs m'échappent encore, mais dans l'ensemble, ça peut aller. Mais je tiens à vous rassurer, ainsi que toi, Val… que je ne profite absolument pas de mon état de faiblesse auprès des autres et de ta richesse. Je m'en moque complètement de ça ! Tout ce que je veux… c'est être indépendant, normal, et continuer de vivre le bonheur que je vis avec toi.

Valéria rougissait derrière ses longs cheveux roux, ce qui la rendait adorable aux yeux de ses amis et d'Harold.

\- Moi, je le crois. Il a une bonne tête ! Affirma Cami

\- Pareil. Et je tiens à te présenter toute mes excuses pour le comportement de mon frère. Je peux te rassurer qu'il sera puni en conséquence et que ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Merci, Chris.

\- Et rassures toi, Val. Je veillerais à ce qu'il ne t'embête plus non plus.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Humph…. Maintenant qu'il sait que vous êtes ensemble, c'est sûr qu'il va se tenir à carreaux ! Ajouta Cami

\- Oh. Une dernière chose Harold. Gustav a dit que tu n'avais pas de travail… C'est vrai ? Demanda Chris

\- Bah… on peut dire ça. Je galère déjà à m'intégrer à l'atmosphère moderne d'une maison, alors je ne me sens pas prêt pour trouver un travail, même si je ne le cache pas que j'aimerais en avoir un. Désolé, Val. Même si j'aime être ici et… d'une certaine manière, me sentir en sécurité, il faut que je trouve de quoi m'occuper dans cette nouvelle vie. Sinon… je vais devenir fou et me sentir inutile… Lui avoua-t-il

\- Harold… Murmura-t-elle, navrée

\- Mmh, mmh… Dis-moi ? Ça te dirait de venir travailler au café avec moi ? Rassures-toi, je te donnerais des trucs simples à faire, et tu auras le temps de t'habituer à l'ambiance, aux machines et à tout le reste. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Tu ferais ça ? S'étonna Harold

\- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, t'est notre ami ? Faut bien qu'on t'aide, non ?

\- Et puis si on ne fait rien, Val va nous le reprocher ! Plaisanta Cami

\- Hééé ! Protesta Valéria, amusée

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… merci… Remercia Harold

\- Alors je t'attends demain matin pour 8h. Souriait-il. Et euh… Val ? Niveau boulot… tu comptes faire quoi ?

La rouquine s'était dit ce matin qu'elle reprendrait le travail dès demain. Mais là, grâce à la gentillesse et le soutien de ses amis envers elle et Harold, elle avait de nouveau envie de retourner travailler et de surmonter encore plus son chagrin.

\- Je reprends dès demain. Assura-t-elle avec le sourire

\- Bonne décision. Les clients de la station seront ravis de te revoir. Ils pensent à toi, tu sais ?

\- Je n'en doute pas. Bon allez ! Un bowling, ça vous tente ?

\- A fond ! Les filles contre les garçons ! Yeah ! S'enthousiasma Cami

\- Alors on est parti ! Ajouta Valéria

Le petit groupe monta dans le voiture de Cami, direction le bowling. Harold s'était vite habitué à ce mode de transport et n'avait plus trop envie de vomir. Durant tout le trajet, il continuait de répondre aux questions que Chris et Cami lui posait sur lui, sa vie, ses goûts, ses hobbies, la situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé sous la glace, etc. Harold répondait comme ça l'arrangeait, sans trop mentir mais sans tout révéler. Et puis il répondait avec confiance. Il se sentait à l'aise en compagnie de ces deux-là. A l'arrière, Valéria souriait en permanence, car ça lui faisait plaisir de voir ça. Elle se disait aussi que c'était une bonne chose qu'Harold parle lui-même de sa vie aux autres, et que c'était plus facile de commencer à en parler avec des amis. Parce qu'il devait avoir conscience que Chris et Cami ne seraient pas les seuls à le questionner sur sa vie.

La partie de bowling se déroula à merveille, dans un esprit compétitif et dans l'amusement le plus total ! Au final, les couples s'affrontaient, même si Cami et Chris n'en étaient pas un, et Harold ne s'en sortait pas trop mal après avoir effectué trois lancers foireux. Surtout qu'au tout premier lancé, il avait continué d'avancer au-delà de la limite de la piste, et résultat, il avait glissé et avait fini sur les fesses ! Sa maladresse avait déclenché un fou rire chez ses amis avant qu'ils ne viennent l'aider à se relever. Durant la partie, Cami et Chris étaient plus forts qu'eux et c'est eux qui gagnèrent la partie. Ils burent un dernier verre ensemble, puis comme le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, Cami les raccompagna chez eux, puis s'en alla avec Chris. Le jeune couple avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient passé une bonne journée, mais à peine vingt minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Valéria alla ouvrir et ne fut pas très étonnée de revoir son oncle, toujours vêtu d'un costume noir.

\- Bonsoir, Val.

\- Bonsoir, mon oncle. Entre. Souriait-elle

\- Bonsoir, Harold.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur.

\- Val. Tu vas peut être me trouver agaçant à toujours demander la même chose, mais c'est surtout parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet

\- Je te rassure, tu ne me fatigue pas. Disons… que je suis obligée de faire avec. Mais avec mes amis, Harold et toi, je réussi à garder au mieux le sourire.

\- C'est bien. Ça me rassure.

\- Moi aussi ça me rassure de ne pas surmonter cette épreuve toute seule. De ce fait, je reprends le travail demain matin. Annonça-t-elle avec le sourire

Viggo haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa nièce reprenne si vite l'envie de retourner travailler. Ou peut-être que si, à force de lui avoir rabâché pendant des années que c'était une Grimborn et qu'elle devait se montrer forte face à toutes difficultés. Depuis la cuisine, Harold ne se mêla pas de la conversation. Mais il avait discrètement vu l'éclat du regard de Viggo face à la nouvelle. Et même si ça date de loin, Harold n'avait pas oublié l'éclat du regard de Ryker quand il était surpris et en colère. L'ancêtre et le descendant avait le même regard ! Vive la génétique ! Mais ce qui étonna, ou inquiéta Harold, c'est que Viggo ait ce regard alors que sa nièce lui annonçait une bonne nouvelle !

\- Si tôt ? Je veux dire… Tu es sure de pouvoir à nouveau assurer la charge de la station ?

\- Si tu y arrive, je peux le faire aussi.

\- Sans vouloir te décourager, je suis dans le monde du business depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Quand ta grand-mère nous a quittés, ça faisait déjà quelques années que je travaillais et non quelques jours. Expliqua-t-il calmement

\- J'en ai conscience. Mais il faut que je continue de m'occuper de la station comme le voulait mes parents. C'est mon devoir.

Viggo marqua un blanc, fixant le regard noisette de sa nièce qui reflétait toute sa détermination. Viggo esquissa alors un sourire et caressa affectueusement la tête de sa nièce.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Val. Si telle est ta décision, et bien soit. Je ferais ce que je devais faire dès le début, t'épauler dans cette mission.

\- Merci mon oncle.

\- Bien. Que dirais tu d'aller dîner au restaurant ce soir ?

\- Je… oui, pourquoi pas ! Après tout, j'avais déjà refusé ta dernière invitation. Je ne vais pas refuser une seconde fois. Souriait-elle

\- J'en suis ravi. Tu te joins à nous mon garçon ?

\- Euh… si vous voulez.

\- Bien. Je vais attendre dans la voiture. Je vous laisse vous préparer.

Harold et Valéria changèrent de tenue pour mettre quelque chose de plus posé, plutôt que de garder leurs vêtements qui sentait légèrement la pizza, la cigarette, l'alcool, et la transpiration. Valéria n'avait pas le choix que de mettre une tenue noire. De plus, elle ne se doutait toujours pas des mauvaises intentions de son oncle. Si elle le découvrait, elle serait encore plus effondrée ! Harold se changea en pensant encore à cette étrange impression qu'il avait ressenti tout à l'heure. Bien que Viggo n'ait rien à voir avec Ryker et ce qu'il lui était arrivé mille ans plus tôt, Harold n'arrivait pas à ressentir de la confiance envers cet homme. Il a pourtant suffit d'un regard et d'un souvenir ! Quand il quitta la chambre, il croisa Valéria qui ressortait de la sienne, dans une robe noire toute simple mais élégante.

\- Ça va, Harold ?

\- Ouais, ça va. Juste un peu fatigué. C'était quand même une sacrée journée.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Mais là, on va dîner et être au calme tous les trois.

\- Ma tenue est appropriée au moins ? Non parce qu'à coté de toi, j'ai l'air ordinaire.

\- Je te rassure, c'est très bien. Si je pouvais mettre autre chose que du noir, je le ferais volontiers.

\- Je te rassure aussi, le noir te va très bien.

\- Merci.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement avant de sortir de la maison avec lui. Son oncle attendait dans sa belle voiture noire. Il était au téléphone et il raccrocha quand Valéria toqua à la vitre. Le trio arriva dans un beau petit restaurant dix minutes plus tard. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit coin tranquille que Viggo avait réservé quand il avait téléphoné dans sa voiture, puis un serveur leur ramena la carte des menus. Harold regardait tout autour de lui. C'était vraiment joli comme endroit. Au moins un restaurant 3 étoiles. Et en arrière fond, on entendait un soupçon de musique. Ça allait du jazz, au piano, ainsi que quelques vieilles chansons sur lesquelles des clients aimaient encore danser dessus. C'est sûr que ça changeait des musiques traditionnelles des fêtes vikings. Après avoir passé commande et qu'ils aient reçus leur boissons, Viggo se tourna vers Harold. Il prétendait vouloir le connaitre, mais il voulait surtout savoir ce que représentait ce jeune homme aux yeux de sa nièce.

\- Alors Harold. Parles-moi un peu de toi.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, monsieur.

\- Peut-être. Mais y'a des choses qui se voient.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme quoi ? Eh bien pour commencer… Je constate que tu es d'une politesse assez peu commune chez les jeunes de ton âge. Tu es assez réservé… et visiblement, tu tiens une place très importante dans le cœur de Valéria. Elle m'a nié plusieurs fois que vous étiez ensemble, mais je persiste à croire que c'est faux. Même encore aujourd'hui.

\- En effet, monsieur. Depuis peu, nous sommes ensemble. Avoua-t-il sans honte

\- Harold… Rougissait Valéria

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, Val. L'amour est une chose précieuse à trouver. Et je suis content de savoir que c'est ton cas.

\- Merci mon oncle…

\- Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

\- Euh…

Vu qu'il avait un lien avec Ryker, Harold n'avait pas du tout envie de lui raconter la vérité ! Valéria se demanda ce qu'il comptait lui répondre. Elle avait envie de le faire, mais quand son oncle s'adresse à quelqu'un, en général, il aime bien que ce soit la personne concernée qui lui réponde. Et vu le secret d'Harold, Viggo trouverait ça louche de la voir s'empresser de répondre à sa place. Mais Harold comptait faire comme il l'avait fait pour Chris et Cami. Déformer la vérité à son avantage.

\- En fait, j'ai eu un accident et Valéria m'a porté secours. Je lui dois la vie.

\- Et depuis… vous ne vous quittez plus ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- C'est adorable d'entendre ça. Et que fait tu dans la vie ?

\- Hin... à t'entendre, on dirait que tu lui fais passer un entretien d'embauche. Le taquina Valéria.

\- Si on ne peut plus rien demander ! Désolé si je t'ennuie, Harold.

\- _Ouais. C'est clair que vous m'ennuyez._ Non monsieur, vous ne m'ennuyez pas. En fait, je suis serveur.

\- Serveur ? Dans un restaurant comme celui-ci ?

\- Pas vraiment. C'est dans un café-restaurant.

\- Celui de Chris. Précisa Valéria

\- Ah oui, ce restaurant… Et ce n'est pas trop dur ?

\- Je commence demain.

\- Ah.

\- Voilà pour vous, messieurs, dame. Bon appétit. Annonça un serveur

\- Merci. Répondit Valéria.

Viggo et Harold remercièrent le serveur puis entamèrent leur assiette, tout en continuant de discuter entre eux. Harold avait de plus en plus de mal à être à l'aise en présence de cet homme. Était-ce parce que c'était l'oncle de Valéria ? Ou parce qu'il était de la famille de Ryker et que du coup, ses souvenirs le concernant tournaient en boucle dans sa tête ? Du coup, il affichait une mine contrariée, et quand Viggo lui posait une question simple, il avait de moins en moins envie de répondre ! Ce qui étonna Valéria qui avait remarqué son état.

\- Harold ? ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Oui, ça va.

\- T'es sur ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien…

\- Je te dis que ça va ! S'énerva-t-il

\- Si tu ne te sens pas bien Harold, je te conseille de sortir prendre l'air deux minutes, plutôt que de t'en prendre à Valéria. N'oublie pas qu'ici, nous sommes dans un établissement où tout le monde est vite attentif au moindre phénomène. Conseilla calmement Viggo malgré son regard légèrement sévère

\- Non, ça ira. Répondit-il sans le regarder.

\- Aurais-je dis ou fait quelque chose qui te contrarie ? Parce que si c'est le cas, dis le moi pour que je m'en excuse. S'inquiéta Viggo

\- Non. Vous n'avez rien fait. C'est juste que… euh, Val ?

\- Cette musique… Murmura-t-elle faiblement

Son regard était perdu dans son assiette, et des larmes s'écoulaient lentement sur ses joues.

 _I see your face in every flower  
Your eyes in stars above  
It's just the thought of you  
The very thought of you, my love_

Son oncle s'inquiéta à son tour, mais en prêtant l'oreille, il reconnut la musique et comprit l'état de sa nièce. Cette musique était une des préférées de sa grand-mère, mais aussi de sa mère qui l'avait beaucoup écouté dans sa jeunesse, et elle l'avait fait découvrir à son mari puis à sa fille. Ayant une très grande notoriété sur les gens de par son nom et son statut d'homme d'affaires, Viggo alla voir le personnel et exigea qu'on change immédiatement de musique, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Valéria finissait d'écouter la musique jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête, puis sécha ses larmes. Mais ayant l'appétit coupé, elle demanda à son oncle s'il pouvait les ramener chez eux, ce qu'il accepta. Sur la demande de Viggo, Harold emmena Valéria dehors, le temps qu'il règle l'addition. Mais avant de sortir du restaurant, il croisa le regard d'Ingrid qui était assise au fond de la salle, et qui arborait un petit sourire satisfait derrière son verre de vin et sa frange blonde. Viggo lui rendit discrètement son sourire et s'en alla. Une fois qu'ils furent ramenés chez eux, l'ambiance était assez tendue. Bien qu'elle ait l'esprit perturbé par cette musique et son chagrin, l'état d'Harold au restaurant l'inquiétait encore plus.

\- Harold… Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah déjà, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu semblais froid envers mon oncle quand il te parlait? Parce que j'ai l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus tu en avais marre et tu avais envie de t'en aller et d'esquiver la conversation.

\- Un peu.

\- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Je me sentais déjà fatigué avant le repas. Et ça ce n'est pas arrangé depuis, c'est tout.

\- A tel point que t'as pas hésité à hausser la voix sur moi ? S'étonna-t-elle. Sache que ça aussi ça m'a pas trop plu. A part discuter et s'inquiéter pour toi, on ne faisait rien de mal !

\- Rhooo c'est bon, Val ! J'ai bien le droit d'être un peu énervé, non ?

\- Mais pourquoi ? Toute la journée, ça été avec Cami et Chris qui t'ont posé des questions ! Alors pourquoi ça n'a pas été avec mon oncle ? T'a un problème avec lui ou quoi ?

\- Oui ! J'en ai un ! Je ne lui fais pas confiance ! Voilà !

\- Ah… Ah bon ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je…

La conversation tourna vers la dispute. Et maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler en mal de Viggo, Harold se sentait obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses pensées. Mais pouvait-il lui faire part de son dernier mystère qui risquerait de tout gâché ? Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas... Sans rien dire, il soupira tristement et marcha vers l'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre. Mais Valéria le rattrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers le fauteuil pour le balancer dedans. Puis elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux, les mains agrippées aux accoudoirs pour lui bloquer la route. Son regard froncé était plongé dans celui d'Harold qui craignait la suite des événements.

\- Tu crois aller où comme ça ?! Tu me balance un truc important, alors vas jusqu'au bout ! Et je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu ressens de la méfiance envers le seul membre de ma famille qui me reste et qui se soucie de moi ?!

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Val…

\- Arrête avec tes secrets et assume tes paroles ! Dis-moi ce qui y'a !

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas !

\- Harold ! Dis-moi tout de suite ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu dises ça ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- JE NE PEUX PAS !

Harold réussit à se défaire de ses liens et il balança brutalement Valéria à terre, mais sa tête percuta l'accoudoir du canapé. A terre contre le tapis et légèrement sonnée, la jeune femme le regardait derrière sa cascade de cheveux roux en désordre, avec une main sur sa tempe qui saignait légèrement. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et d'incompréhension, et encore plus quand elle vit du sang sur ses doigts. Harold n'osait pas la regarder, ni s'approcher d'elle. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir fait ça ! Valéria se releva lentement et s'asseya sur les genoux, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant. Ses cheveux avaient l'avantage de cacher sa nouvelle tristesse qui s'abattait de nouveau sur son visage, ainsi que ses larmes et la trace de sang.

\- Harold… Si tu ne me donne pas de raison valable à tout ça… Tu peux être sûr de…

\- Que je dise la vérité ou pas, je finirais dehors, en plus d'avoir le sentiment que tout sera fini entre nous. Alors autant que j'avoue le dernier secret qui me ronge depuis que je sais qui tu es…

\- Qui je suis… ? Murmura-t-elle

\- Oui. Tu es la descendante de celui à cause de qui j'ai été piégé dans la glace. Tu es l'arrière-petite-fille de Ryker Grimborn.


	18. Distance

**_Salut à tous ! :D Pour le chapitre précédent, ravie que le couple Viggo/Ingrid vous plaise, ainsi que l'attitude odieuse de tonton Viggo et de la raclée de ce petit con de Gustav ! Bien fait pour lui, parce que moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas ! x)_**

 ** _Alors la suite de ce qui s'est passé entre Harold et Valéria, vous le saurez la semaine prochaine. Aujourd'hui, c'est retour dans le passé et je pense que ce chapitre va vous surprendre sur plusieurs points, mais j'en dis pas plus ! ;) Encore merci à tous, bonne lecture et à mardi ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 18 - Distance

\- VERIKA ! Hurla Dagur

\- Dagur... Murmura-t-elle, la joue contre le sol boueux

Les jumeaux et Rustik se chargeaient d'en finir avec le Vipère, tandis qu'Harold, Dagur et Astrid couraient au chevet de Verika ! Les dieux soient loués, elle était toujours en vie ! Dagur jeta immédiatement un regard à la blessure. La flèche était à peine enfoncée dans son omoplate et ça saignait à peine, puisque son armure avait minimisé les dégâts. Sans plus attendre, Dagur ôta prudemment la flèche, ce qui fit hurler Verika à travers ses dents serrées, puis il la releva doucement dans ses bras. Elle grimaçait et semblait fiévreuse.

\- Verika… Murmura-t-il, inquiet de son état

\- Dagur… Je... je ne me sens pas très bien… Oooh…

Elle retomba instantanément dans les vapes. Le chasseur, intérieurement satisfait de sa mission, adopta une attitude navrée et choquée de ce qu'il venait de faire. Et son état s'intensifia quand il croisa le regard meurtrier de Dagur, mais d'une part, il en avait vraiment la frousse !

\- Toi. Siffla-t-il

\- Je... Je suis désolé, Dagur ! Ce… c'était un accident !

\- Un accident ?

Dagur confia Verika à Astrid et Harold, puis se releva et marcha droit vers le chasseur, hache à la main.

\- Dagur ! Non ! Hurla Harold

\- Ne fait pas ça ! Hurla Astrid

Malgré les protestations du duo et des autres membres du groupe, qui au passage venaient d'abattre le troisième dragon, Dagur planta froidement sa hache dans le ventre du chasseur ! Un énorme filet de sang s'en échappa, ainsi qu'une partie de ses boyaux. Dagur n'avait pas lâché du regard celui du chasseur jusqu'à ce que son dernier souffle de vie l'ait totalement quitté. Il retira brutalement sa hache, faisant tomber le chasseur vers l'arrière, raide mort. Il fit un geste brusque dans l'air avec sa hache, chassant en grande partie le sang qui avait dessus.

\- Dagur... Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?! Il a dit que c'était un accident !

\- Ça m'est égal. Ce qui m'importe, c'est Verika.

Il retourna auprès d'elle et l'emmena sur le navire des chasseurs. Le reste du groupe suivit le mouvement au pas de course. Leur arrivée pressante, tout comme l'état de Verika et de Dagur, fit discrètement sourire Ryker. Mais pour éviter tout soupçon, il s'étonna de l'état de panique.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez trouvé le poison ?

\- Oui. Mais ton chasseur a commis une bavure. Et si tu veux savoir où il est, sache que je lui ai fait payer son geste qu'il a qualifié « d'accident ». Lui répondit froidement Dagur

Dagur poursuivis sa route vers les quartiers réservés à lui et aux autres membres du groupe, et déposa doucement Verika sur sa propre couchette. Astrid et les autres entrèrent, mais ils se firent rejeter par Dagur.

\- Fichez le camp ! Je m'apprête à la soigner, alors allez voir ailleurs !

\- Vaut mieux que tu me laisses m'en charger, Dagur. Conseilla Astrid

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, même que c'est nos quartiers, ça reste le bateau de Ryker. Et vu la bonne entente qu'il y a entre vous, vaut mieux que tu sois disponible pour l'empêcher d'entrer, plutôt que d'avoir les mains ensanglantées et de mettre Verika dans une situation gênante vu qu'elle sera partiellement dénudée et en mauvaise posture pour se défendre. Expliqua calmement Astrid, mais avec un regard légèrement sévère.

\- Mmh… pas faux. Dans ce cas, je te la confie. Les autres, suivez-moi.

Il adressa un dernier regard inquiet à Verika qui gémissait dans son sommeil, puis sortit de la cabine, suivis du reste du groupe. Harold fut le dernier à sortir et adressa un regard tout aussi inquiet à Astrid qui le rassura d'un simple sourire. Il referma la porte, les lèvres pincées face aux gémissements de douleur de la rouquine. Astrid fit de son mieux pour lui enlever le haut de son armure et mettre son dos à nu afin de soigner sa blessure superficielle. Mais avec la toxine de la flèche, elle ne cessait d'avoir des spasmes, de trembler et de gémir, ce qui inquiétait Astrid. Sur le pont, le groupe demeurait inquiet et Dagur tourna son regard vers Ryker qui venait d'arriver.

\- A ce que je vois, on s'est fait virer par la blondinette ?

\- Si ton chasseur soit disant expérimenté ne lui avait pas tiré dessus par « accident », on n'en serait pas la ! Rétorqua Dagur, fou de colère

\- C'est sûr que si Eret était toujours en vie, c'est lui que j'aurais envoyé pour vous donner un coup de main. Et Eret n'aurais jamais commis « d'accident »

\- Nan. C'est sûr que tu ne l'aurais pas envoyé, lui. Tu aurais envoyé un autre de tes larbins envers qui tu n'accordes que peu d'intérêt. Parce que si j'avais tué Eret à sa place, tu serais déjà en train de vouloir me tuer. Ais-je tort, Ryker ?

\- Possible. Mais à t'entendre, on dirait que ce qui est arrivé à ta copine est de ma faute.

\- En effet. Et pas la peine de faire l'innocent. Je sais que tu y es pour quelque chose.

\- Alors dans ce cas, on est quittes ? Mmh ? Souriait-il

Dagur hurla de rage et s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup de poing, mais Harold le calma en posant sa main sur son bras. Dagur passa ses nerfs en donnant un puissant coup de pied dans un tonneau rempli d'armes qui tomba sur le sol. Astrid sortit enfin de leur cabine, l'air soucieuse.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Harold

\- Sa blessure est soignée. Mais… elle n'arrête pas de gémir, de remuer, et elle est toujours inconsciente. Je crois que c'est en rapport avec la flèche toxique.

\- Ryker. Cette toxine… ça ne va pas la tuer ? Lui demanda Harold avec crainte

\- Vu son état, c'est trop tard. Dit-il d'une voix grave

\- QUOI ?! S'exclama le groupe en cœur

\- Bien sûre que non, enfin ! Cette toxine perturbe les sens d'un dragon, mais sur un humain, ça a juste les effets d'un puissant somnifère. Bien que votre amie m'énerve, je ne souhaite pas sa mort. Mais là, même que c'est la nuit, je suis sûr de ne plus l'entendre pendant au moins une bonne heure !

Il s'en alla avec un léger sourire, alors que Dagur ne cessait de le fixer avec un regard meurtrier. Le regard toujours aussi sévère, il retourna dans leur cabine pour voir Verika. Elle était vêtue de son pantalon et de sa tunique bleu ciel, et était paisiblement endormie sur le dos et semblait moins souffrir, ce qui le rassura. Ils ne seraient qu'à deux, il se serait déjà approché pour lui donner un baiser sur le front et il serait resté auprès d'elle jusqu'à son réveil en lui tenant la main. Mais quand le groupe entra, il se résilia à faire tout ça et s'installa à table pour manger un morceau même si l'appétit n'étais pas au rendez-vous. Le groupe l'imita tout en gardant un œil sur Verika. Une ambiance glaciale régnait à table, mais ça n'empêcha pas Krane d'interroger le Parenvrille sur un détail bien particulier.

\- Euh… au fait, Dagur ? Qu'est-ce que Ryker a voulu dire par… « on est quittes » ? Tu as quelque chose à voir avec la mort d'Eret ? Demanda Krane

\- T'occupe. Répondit-il froidement

\- Alors pourquoi il a dit ça avec son sale petit sourire ? Demanda Kogne

\- Vous me gonflez avec vos questions ! Ce type a été tué par un Vipère non loin de là ou je me battais ! Point barre ! S'exclama-t-il

\- Dagur, ferma la, veux-tu ?! Ordonna Astrid d'un ton calme mais sévère

\- Je te déconseille de me donner des ordres, toi !

\- J'en ai parfaitement le droit, Dagur ! De plus, Verika dort et c'est préférable qu'elle se repose dans le calme ! Tu veux qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle s'inquiète ou quoi ?!

\- JE… ! Non. Pff… Je vais prendre l'air. Tenez-moi au courant si elle se réveille.

Il quitta la table et sortit le plus discrètement possible malgré sa mauvaise humeur. Le groupe continuait de manger et continuait de discuter calmement pour ne pas réveiller Verika.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y est pour quelque chose... Maugréa Astrid en mâchant un bout de pain.

\- Pourquoi il aurait quelque chose à voir avec sa mort ? S'étonna Rustik

\- Tu as vu comment il a tué ce chasseur alors qu'il a accidentellement tiré sur Verika ? De plus, j'avais remarqué sa tête quand Eret a aidé Verika après son combat contre Ryker. Il avait le regard de celui qui n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui est à lui ! Et sa réaction montre bien qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça !

\- Il était surtout furieux et inquiet pour Verika, Astrid. Résonna calmement Harold.

\- T'as peut être raison… Mais je sais pas pourquoi…. Je le sens.

\- Donc si c'est lui… Il m'aurait alors privé d'un bel avenir avec l'homme de mes rêves… ?

\- L'homme de tes rêves… l'homme de tes rêves ! Tu l'a à peine rencontrée ! Comment tu pouvais savoir que c'était le bon ? Demanda Krane

\- Je ne vais pas m'embêter à te l'expliquer, t'y comprendrais rien ! Répondit sa sœur, les bras croisés et les yeux brillants

Astrid roula des yeux au ciel et continua de manger, tout comme les autres. Le reste du repas se passa avec meilleure humeur, puis après, tout le monde alla se coucher vu qu'ils ne tenaient presque plus debout et qu'ils avaient du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Quelques minutes après, Verika se mit à gémir dans son sommeil et Harold se réveilla. Tout le monde étant en train de dormir, il se leva et alla à son chevet. Il posa le dos de sa main sur son front et grimaça en voyant qu'elle était bouillante… Il lui couvrit le front avec un bout de tissu humide et lui épongea le visage avec un autre. Ça avait l'air de lui faire du bien alors Harold continua avec un léger sourire. Ça lui faisait drôle de s'occuper d'elle après toutes ces années, mais en même temps, ça lui faisait plaisir. Et en se rendant à l'évidence qu'elle ne sera jamais sa petite copine, il était quand même heureux d'être son ami et de pouvoir être auprès d'elle sans que ça tourne en bagarre ou en dispute. Verika redevint calme, alors Harold arrêta ce qu'il faisait mais il ne retourna pas se coucher. Il resta assis par terre et veilla sur elle encore un moment, regardant ses cheveux, son visage ou encore son tatouage.

A la lueur du feu central et de la lanterne qui brillait juste au-dessus d'eux, il la trouvait vraiment jolie de par sa beauté naturelle, mais aussi parce qu'elle était jolie quand elle était endormie. 15 ans après… il trouvait que ça n'avait pas changé. Voulant immortaliser sa beauté, leur nouvelle relation, mais aussi pour passer le temps, il prit discrètement de quoi dessiner vu qu'il avait ce qu'il fallait sur sa combinaison noire. Il se mit à la dessiner avec talent, son regard émeraude s'agitant entre elle et la feuille, derrière ses mèches brunes. Il conclut le dessin en griffonnant une pensée sincère « _A jamais dans mon cœur. Harold_. » Puis il rangea la feuille et son matériel dans sa combinaison. Il enleva discrètement le tissu de son front et écarta du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux roux qui tombait devant ses yeux, ce qui la réveilla en douceur. Elle papillonna un instant du regard puis adressa un léger sourire à Harold. Bien qu'elle ait l'esprit encore assailli par sa grand-mère et la souffrance liée aux révélations qu'elle lui avait faite, ça ne l'empêcha pas d'en faire abstraction pour le moment et de lui sourire, car pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle était contente de le voir.

\- Salut… Fit-elle

\- Salut. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- J'ai rien dit, Harold, détend-toi… Souriait-elle. Aide-moi à me redresser, s'il te plait…

Il lui donna un coup de main et s'inquiéta de voir Verika grimaçait.

\- T'a mal ?

\- Un peu, mais ça va passer. J'ai déjà eu bien pire. Juste… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'est un peu flou dans ma tête…

\- Bah en fait… Le chasseur qui nous a accompagnés t'a accidentellement tiré dessus avec une flèche toxique. Rassure-toi, sur les humains, ça les fais juste dormir. Ce qui a été ton cas pendant une heure.

\- Ah. Et… tu as veillé sur moi tout ce temps ?

\- Non. Juste depuis quelques minutes parce que tu ne te sentais pas très bien.

\- C'est gentil, merci. Souriait-elle. Tout le monde dort à ce que je vois. Constata-t-elle en les regardant

\- Ça été une journée difficile pour nous tous. Ils ont tenus debout jusqu'au bout.

\- Et toi, tu as encore eut de l'énergie pour veiller sur moi ?

\- Je n'allais quand même pas ignorer ta douleur. Et puis… ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider.

\- Merci Harold. Pfou... C'est sûr que ça ne fait jamais du bien de se prendre une flèche… Mais dès demain, j'irais voir ce chasseur pour le rassurer de mon état et lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas.

Harold hocha la tête, le regard légèrement fuyant, ce qui intrigua la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui y'a ? S'étonna-t-elle

Un léger malaise s'installa. Verika ignorait ce qui s'était passé, mais lui, non. Pouvait-il lui dire que Dagur avait froidement assassiné le chasseur alors qu'il avait dit lui avoir tiré dessus par accident ? Et est-ce que le sujet risquerait d'entrainer le sujet de la mort d'Eret ? Comment le prendrait-elle… ? Et s'il lui disait tout… Est-ce que ce serait la fin de son couple ? Lui en voudrais-t-elle au point de mettre un terme à leur relation ? Ou bien les actes de Dagur ne lui faisaient rien au bout de tant d'années passé à ses côtés… ? Et puis… Harold n'avait pas du tout envie d'être celui qui briserait leur couple à cause des commérages.

\- Harold ? Y'a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

\- Oui, mais… Je ne voudrais pas être celui qui…

\- Qui quoi ? Harold. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le.

\- Bah en fait… tu… tu ne pourras pas t'adresser au chasseur, Verika. Il est mort.

\- Hein ? Mort… ? Les dragons l'ont eu ?

\- Non. Il… Dagur l'a tué.

Les yeux de Verika s'écarquillèrent aussitôt.

\- Il la tué… ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il t'a tiré dessus et Dagur ne l'a pas supporté, même si le chasseur lui a affirmé que c'était un accident. De plus… euh…

\- Quoi ?

\- Dagur pense que ce n'était pas un accident, mais que tout a été orchestré par Ryker dans le but de lui faire payer la mort d'Eret.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus ! Premièrement, parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre que Ryker serait mêlé à tout ça… Et deuxièmement, parce que depuis leur départ, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à Eret ! Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas sur le bateau ! La dernière fois qu'elle l'avais vu, c'était avant de partir avec Marina vers la tourelle ! En voyant sa tête figée par la surprise et l'effroi, Harold commençait à regretter d'en avoir trop dit. Qu'est ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?

\- Verika… ?

\- Harold… Tout ce que tu viens de me dire…. Sur les dieux, tu me jures que c'est la vérité ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Sa voix réveilla les autres qui furent étonné de l'entendre hausser le ton, mais content de la voir enfin réveillée. Mais en voyant le visage et le regard de la rouquine, ils s'inquiétèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'Harold venait de lui dire ?! Quant à ce dernier, il ne quitta pas le regard de son amie qui reflétait l'angoisse de la situation et de sa future réponse. Mais il lui en avait déjà trop dit. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer verbalement la réponse, alors il baissa le regard avec tristesse. Verika eut un hoquet de surprise face à sa réaction, et son regard se tourna lentement vers ses amis qui étaient tous debout. Verika se leva lentement à son tour, les yeux brillants.

\- Dites-moi la vérité... Est-ce que tout ce que ma raconté Harold au sujet du chasseur, de Ryker et d'Eret est exact… ?

Malgré leur regard attristé qui lui apportait la réponse, ils n'eurent le temps de répondre car la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit, faisant entrer un bon courant d'air frais ! Le groupe grommela de mécontentement, mais Dagur s'excusa à peine. Quand son regard se posa vers Verika, ce fut comme un électrochoc !

\- Verika !

\- Dagur… Murmura-t-elle, en se tournant vers lui

Son visage ne reflétait pour le moment aucune surprise, aucune colère, ni aucune tristesse. Il était devenu subitement neutre quand elle avait entendu sa voix. Elle laissa Dagur l'enlacer devant tout le monde, mais elle ne lui rendit pas son étreinte.

\- Oh, par Thor ! J'étais si inquiet ! Comment tu te sens ? ça va ?

\- Je vais bien. J'ai déjà eu pire, tu le sais non ? Répondit-elle d'un ton tout aussi neutre

\- Oui, mais là, c'était un cas unique ! T'as été…

\- Je sais. Harold m'a expliqué ce qui c'était passé.

\- Ah.

\- Il m'a même expliqué beaucoup de choses. Ajoute-t-elle en lui faisant face

Son regard devient alors sévère, mais inquiet.

\- Et je veux des réponses. Est-il vrai que tu as tué Eret ?

\- De quoi ?! Je… Harold Haddock ! Qu'est-ce que tu as été lui raconté ?! S'exclama-t-il, littéralement furieux

\- Euh… Bafouilla Harold, mal à l'aise

\- Ne détourne pas la conversation Dagur ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi la vérité ! Es-tu, oui ou non, responsable de la mort d'Eret ?

\- NON ! S'exclama-t-il à nouveau

oO*Oo

Dans sa propre cabine située non loin de la leur, Ryker était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il entendait les échos furieux de leur conversation et ça le faisait sourire. Sa petite vengeance pour Eret, semblable à une vengeance de gamin, avait porté ses fruits. Ryker considérait Eret comme son fils et il voulait que justice lui soit rendu, et c'est ce qu'il venait d'obtenir ! Si Verika était morte, la suite n'aurait rien eut d'amusant et de satisfaisant ! Avec quelqu'un comme Dagur, il fallait trouver de quoi le faire souffrir de l'intérieur pour que ça marche ! Et maintenant que la zizanie était installée entre les deux amoureux, il était content et retourna dormir.

oO*Oo

Verika redevint légèrement calme, mais son regard demeurait suspicieux. Elle s'approcha de Dagur et plongea son regard dans le sien et ce dernier la regardait sans broncher.

\- C'est bien vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne l'ai PAS tué !

Verika ne répondit pas et le regarda encore quelques secondes. Dagur n'aimait pas trop qu'elle le regarde comme ça trop longtemps. Ça le mettait bizarrement mal à l'aise, surtout que son œil gauche le démangeait. Aurait-il peur d'elle, d'une certaine manière ? Le visage de Verika redevint alors triste.

\- Tu mens, Dagur.

\- Hein… ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je mens ?! Tu doutes de mes paroles ?! S'exclama-t-il, indigné

\- Oui. Mais de ton regard, non. Quand tu mens, je le sais, parce que ton œil gauche palpite… Ça n'arrive pas très souvent, mais c'est un indice fiable... Répondit-elle en baissant le regard

\- Euh, je…

Cette fois, Verika laissa sa colère exploser.

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ?! Il n'avait rien fait de mal que je sache ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu lui ôte la vie, nom de Thor ?! Demanda-t-elle furieuse

\- Je ne répondrais pas devant eux ! Si je dois répondre, c'est entre toi et moi ! Contesta-t-il

\- Oh, arrête de faire l'enfant ! Ils ont le droit de savoir ! Alors un conseil, répond tout de suite avant que je ne perde patience !

\- Très bien ! Je l'ai tué parce qu'il ta regardé d'une manière qui ne m'a pas du tout plu quand il t'est venu en aide après ton combat contre Ryker !

Verika, comme la majeure partie du groupe, était sciée d'entendre une raison aussi absurde pour tuer quelqu'un ! Et vu la tête choquée de Verika, les autres craignaient la suite des événements.

\- C'est tout… ? Tu… tu veux dire que tu l'as tué parce qu'il m'a tout simplement regardé… ?

\- Oui. Et j'admets qu'avec le recul… Je regrette d'avoir fait ça. Je me suis laissé emporter.

\- J'en reviens pas… Murmura-t-elle en posant sa main contre sa bouche

\- Je suis désolé, Verika. Sincèrement.

Elle soupira tristement. Dagur s'approcha d'elle mais Verika fit aussitôt un pas en arrière tout en regardant sévèrement Dagur, ce qui l'étonna qu'à moitié.

\- Donc un câlin pour faire la paix et prouver ma bonne foi, c'est hors de question, c'est ça ?

Elle fronça encore plus le regard et lui colla direct son poing dans la mâchoire ! Le groupe grimaça quand ils entendirent sa mâchoire craquer ! Ce n'était pas un coup de poing ordinaire comme ceux qu'elle donnait durant leur entrainement. Là, c'était un coup qui exprimait toute sa colère ! Dagur chuta à moitié sur le plancher, puis se releva en se massant la mâchoire. Il leva son regard vers la rouquine qui laissa encore sa colère exploser !

\- Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu viens d'avouer, Dagur ! Par simple jalousie, tu as tué un innocent ?! Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Que tu massacre froidement des dragons, que tu sois sarcastique envers les autres, que tu leur joue des blagues mauvaises et cruelles, je le sais et je l'ai toujours accepté ! Mais la… C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas accepter ! Et tu as fait ça sans prendre en compte mon attitude ! Tu crois vraiment que s'il avait tenté quelque chose envers moi, je n'aurais pas été capable de le repousser moi-même, sans en venir aux armes ?! Tu crois que je me serais laissé séduire ?! Tu crois que je suis du genre infidèle ?!

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je te l'ai dit ! C'était une impulsion stupide de ma part ! J'ai fait une erreur et je le reconnais ! Se défendit-il

Ça se voyait qu'il s'en voulait. Et ça se voyait qu'il n'aimait pas que Verika soit dans cet état la ! Surtout envers lui !

\- J'en ai rien à faire ! Ce qui a été fait est fait ! Et par ta faute, j'ai peur que tu t'en prennes aux autres ! Non mais sérieusement ?! Tu comptes leur couper les mains, leurs langues ou leur crever les yeux des qu'ils oseront me toucher, me parler ou me regarder ?!

Elle était vraiment en colère et ravagée par ses sentiments ! Elle ne cessait de lui hurler dessus et des larmes s'écoulaient sans cesse sur ses joues ! S'en était-elle rendu compte ? Verika repensa encore une fois aux paroles d'Osvald concernant leurs destins communs.

\- Et tu crois vraiment qu'après ce que tu as fait… Tu pourrais encore devenir mon époux ?! Si je dois un jour devenir la femme du chef, je veux que mon mari soit celui que j'ai toujours aimé ! ET NON PAS CELUI QUE TU ES !

Elle empoigna son épée et la planta verticalement et avec rage dans la table, faisant voler tout ce qui y'avais dessus dans le décor ! Mais ayant frappé trop fort, elle venait de se faire mal à sa blessure. Les dents serrées, elle respirait plus fort que d'ordinaire, puis elle leva de nouveau son regard vers Dagur, mais aussi vers les autres qui demeuraient figés par la stupeur et l'inquiétude. C'est vrai que depuis tout à l'heure, elle ne les avait pas entendus. Ils devaient sans doute craindre d'intervenir et de ce prendre encore une fois des coups ou des mauvaise paroles. Elle soupira, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte, épée à la main.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

\- Où tu vas ? Demanda Dagur

\- Prendre l'air. Et rester loin de toi. rétorqua-t-elle froidement

\- Non, Verika, attend ! S'il te plait…

Il lui prit la main, mais dans son état, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle lui fit une prise de combat qui le mit brutalement à genoux, puis elle lui attrapa sauvagement les cheveux par le dessus du crâne et planta sa lame sous sa gorge !

\- Ne me touche pas, meurtrier ! Le menaça-t-elle, son regard plongé dans le sien

Le groupe eut un hoquet de surprise ! Ils n'auraient jamais cru la voir faire ça envers Dagur ! Il y avait une telle rage dans sa voix et dans son regard… qu'une personne extérieure au groupe n'aurait pu deviner que ces deux-là soient en couple ! Mais vu comment elle venait de le traiter, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Quant à Dagur, il ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenait de la regarder avec ses deux grand yeux vert, profondément choqué et blessé de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi ! En entendant ça, quelque chose changea en lui. Les regrets l'envahissaient avec une telle puissance, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser la tête et d'afficher un air triste tout en fermant ses yeux. Mais Verika ne fut pas atteint de son état.

\- Verika… Intervient timidement Astrid

Verika leva son regard glacial vers elle, puis sur Kogne. Sachant ce que la jumelle ressentait pour Eret, Verika obligea brutalement Dagur à se tourner vers Kogne, sa main toujours agrippée à ses cheveux et son épée sous sa gorge.

\- Présente-lui tes excuses ! Tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-elle

\- Je... Je m'excuse… Dit-il avec sincérité

\- Plus fort ! J'ai rien entendu ! Insista Verika

\- Je m'excuse !

\- Bien.

Elle écarta son épée, et le relâcha. Dagur atterrit sur le plancher, la tête penchée vers l'avant, et le poids de son corps étant retenu par ses mains. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et serrait les dents.

\- Et sache que si tu oses t'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux en guise de représailles… C'est fini entre nous. Ajoute-t-elle en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau.

\- Ah parce qu'ils sont toujours ensemble après tout ce qui vient de se passer? Demanda discrètement Rustik à Krane

\- TU M'AS COMPRISE, RUSTIK ! Lui hurla-t-elle

Le jeune viking déglutit face à ce regard de braise et de glace. La jeune guerrière n'adressa pas un regard de plus au groupe ou à Dagur quand elle se dirigea vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, elle s'adressa à Harold, sans pour autant se retourner.

\- Au fait, Harold… Ne t'en veux surtout pas. Tu as bien fait de m'en parler.

Elle quitta ensuite la pièce en claquant la porte. A l'extérieur, il n'y avait presque personne sur le pont. Juste quelques chasseurs affectés à leur poste. Verika ne voulait avoir affaire à eux en aucune manière, que ce soit visuelle, physique ou verbale. Elle grimpa sans plus tarder à la vigie et scruta calmement l'horizon. Il y avait un léger vent frais et le navire se déplacer pas trop vite. Encore une fois, elle avait le sentiment d'être libre, mais cette fois, ses pensées et ses contrariétés étaient montés avec elle. Et elle allait devoir faire le point avec elle-même pour pouvoir accepter tout ce qui venait de se passer récemment… Le regard porté sur l'horizon, elle faisait muettement le tri dans ces pensées, dans ses réalités et ses souffrances.

\- _Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qu'il vient de m'avouer, ni de ce qui vient de se passer… J'ai dû en venir aux mains et aux armes pour lui exprimer ma colère et obtenir ce que je voulais ! Il ne s'est même pas défendu… Il devait vraiment regretter ce qu'il avait fait... Suis-je allée trop loin dans mes gestes et mes propos ? Peut-être que oui… Peut-être que non... Ou les deux. J'aurais peut-être pas dû le traiter de meurtrier ou de le menacer avec mon arme. Mais il fallait bien que je lui montre au combien il m'a déçu ! Jamais… oh grand Thor, jamais, j'aurais cru qu'il serait capable de ça… Envers les dragons, ça ne me gêne pas. J'ai fait pire que lui et c'est légitime vu ce que ces sales bêtes nous infligent… Mais pas envers des innocents ! Du coup, même si ses larmes que j'ai réussies à voir me prouvent qu'il regrette, j'ai peur. Peur de le voir à nouveau commettre une erreur qui pourrait tout détruire entre nous. Je l'aime... mais je ne veux pas le perdre ! C'est le Dagur que j'ai connue depuis l'enfance que je veux garder auprès de moi ! Et non pas un meurtrier qui bute tous ceux qui osent me porter de l'intérêt ! Comment pourrais-je vouloir devenir la femme d'un homme qui pourrait tuer froidement ses semblables ?! Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il ferait s'il poursuivait dans cette voie quand il sera chef ! Le peuple se retournerait contre lui et je n'aurais pas le choix que de réparer ses erreurs… Je ne veux pas de cet avenir ! Je veux que rien ne change entre nous ! Mais pour l'instant, je ne veux ni le voir, ni lui parler, ni même recevoir de l'affection. Il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il est allé trop loin et que s'il persiste, il me perdra. Oh mes dieux... S'il tient vraiment à moi et à nous, faites qu'il en prenne vite conscience…_

La pluie se mit alors à tomber. Verika leva le regard vers le ciel et ferma tristement ses yeux. Mêlées à la pluie, ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- _On n'a pas de chance, papa… Notre famille était depuis le début destinée à subir des malheurs… Moi qui croyais en avoir assez subi, voilà que ça continue… Pourquoi… ? De plus, je me suis fait des idées à propos de ma grand-mère…. Je suis qu'une idiote… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais espérer de la part d'une femme qui n'avais de cœur pour personne, à part toi, et qui est responsable de la mort de maman… ? Je ne l'ai pas toléré. Et toi non plus, je pense que tu ne l'aurais pas toléré si tu l'avais su. Même que c'est ta mère, je sais que tu aimais maman plus que tout…. Peut-être même plus que ta mère... Mais ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir tuée, papa. Même que je suis ta fille, elle voulait me tuer et m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but afin de te venger toi et Marina…_

Épuisée, souffrante et abattue, Verika se laissa glisser le long du mat et s'asseya au fond du baquet de la vigie. La tête contre ses jambes, elle éclata en sanglot discret pour pas que les chasseurs l'entendent et ne moucharde à Ryker. Elle pleura son père, sa mère et Marina, mais aussi pour tous ses malheurs, puis elle finit par s'endormir. Mais une heure après, elle fut réveillée par la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort et qui était plus fraîche que tout à l'heure. Grelottante vu qu'elle ne portait pas le haut de son armure, elle redescendit sur le pont et retourna dans sa cabine. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte pour ne pas réveiller les autres et la referma aussitôt. Il faisait bien chaud à l'intérieur et ça faisait du bien ! Elle se dirigea discrètement vers sa couchette, mais elle avait oublié l'espace d'un instant que Dagur dormait juste à côté de la sienne. Que faire ? Il dormait, mais avec une mine abattue par la tristesse. Revivait-il tout la scène dans ses rêves ? Elle n'y prêta pas attention pour ne pas céder. De plus, elle ne voulait pas dormir à côté de lui cette nuit. Sans que Dagur ne s'en rende compte, elle embarqua toutes ses affaires et alla s'installer à côté d'Astrid. La blonde se réveilla, les yeux à demi ouverts, mais Verika lui recommanda discrètement de se rendormir. Astrid ne chercha pas à discuter, ni à demander pourquoi elle changeait de place, car elle s'en doutait. Elle se recoucha et Verika fit de même. Bien qu'elle était trempée et gelée, elle se blottit sous son drap et finit par s'endormir. Si elle croyait que Dagur ne l'avait pas entendu, ni qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait bougé toute ses affaires, elle se trompait. Au moment où elle s'était allongée, Dagur avait ouvert les yeux et regardait tristement la place vide à ses côtés. Il soupira discrètement, serra le poing et ferma ses yeux, laissant une autre larme s'écouler.

Le lendemain, le groupe se réveilla avant Verika. Ils n'étaient pas si étonnés de la voir aux côtés d'Astrid plutôt qu'aux cotés de Dagur. Même que Dagur avait cherché cette histoire, ils espéraient d'une part que ça s'arrange entre eux. Parce que depuis que Verika était sortie de la cabine la veille, Dagur était resté dans son coin, sans dire un mot, mais son visage avait constamment reflété la douleur et la peine qu'il ressentait. C'est vrai que se faire appeler meurtrier et se faire rejeter ainsi par la personne qu'on aime, c'est sûr qu'on ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était… Dagur avait pris soin de ne croiser le regard de personne. Surtout celui d'Harold ! Même que Verika lui avait demandé de ne pas s'en vouloir, Harold s'en voulait quand même. Il aurait préféré ne pas être mêlé à cette histoire. Tout le monde déjeuna autour du feu central mais Dagur sortit de la cabine. Verika se réveilla peu de temps après son départ, enfila le haut de son armure puis rejoignit ses amis.

\- Salut les gars.

\- Salut Verika. Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Astrid

\- Mieux qu'hier, mais je suis toujours remontée contre lui, contre cette histoire et tout le reste. Enfin bref. Après déjeuner, je vais m'occuper de ce poison. Où vous avez mis les mains?

\- Dans un sac, là-bas, dans le fond de la pièce. Non parce que rien qu'imaginer que ce sac contient des morceaux de chair, c'est dégueu et glauque, mais en plus… ça chlingue !

\- Désolée, Rustik. Mais ce problème sera vite réglé. Heureusement que vous les avez pas donné à Ryker. Cette grosse brute aurait fait n'importe quoi avec. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi vous ne le lui avez pas donné ?

\- Bah parce que ce poison... te revient en quelque sorte de droit. C'était les mains de ta grand-mère quand même… Répondit-Harold

\- Je sais.

\- Une question… Pourquoi tu as du lui couper les mains ? S'étonna Kogne

\- Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me donner le poison et qu'elle voulait me tuer pour se libérer de sa prison grâce à mon sang, mais aussi parce que je lui rappelai trop ma mère et qu'elle ne le supportait pas. Et comme elle m'a avoué être responsable de sa mort, et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter, ça m'a mise hors de moi. Je n'ai donc pas eu le choix que de lui prendre le poison qui se trouvait dans ses ongles et de lui transpercer la gorge.

Visiblement, ça ne la gênait pas de parler de tout ça.

\- Et euh… Loin de moi l'envie de te remettre en rogne, Verika. Mais… Ça ne t'a rien fait de tuer un membre de ta famille ? S'étonna Rustik.

\- Non. Je me suis faite des idées sur elle. J'ai cru que je pourrais retrouver un membre perdu de ma famille, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Je la répugnais et au final, elle voulait ma mort. Et puis… peut-on appeler « famille » une personne qui ne s'est jamais manifesté pour prendre soin de vous quand vous étiez dans le besoin ? Si Osvald ne m'avait pas recueilli, elle ne se serait pas démenée pour moi. Bon je sais qu'elle était enfermée dans cet arbre depuis 18 ans, mais elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle n'aurait rien fait pour moi si elle aurait été libre quand papa a été banni ! Nous étions peut être liées par le sang, mais elle n'était pas ma famille. Ma famille, c'est les Parenvrilles. Personne d'autre. Et puis j'ai vengé ma mère et l'avenir que j'aurais dû avoir si elle était toujours en vie. Je n'ai donc aucun regret. Et puis j'ai certainement épargné l'archipel d'un fléau. Ajoute-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

\- T'as sans doute raison. Approuva Astrid.

\- Et comment c'était dans l'arbre ? Comment elle était la sorcière? Demanda Krane

\- Dans l'arbre, j'étais dans une pièce circulaire très étroite et ça empestait le bois à plein nez ! Il n'y avait pas d'issue possible, sauf si je ressortais grâce à la magie de la sorcière. Quant à elle… Elle m'est apparue en s'extirpant partiellement de la paroi en bois.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regarde le mur en bois… et essaie d'imaginer qu'une tête et que des bras, à la base humains, mais dont la peau est à présent faite d'écorce, s'extirpe et essayer de t'attraper en faisant ça ! Explique-t-elle en imitant les mouvements de sa grand-mère

\- Bwaaa…. C'est effrayant et trop dégueu… Grimaça Krane

\- Mouais, on dirait une histoire d'horreur… Grimaça Kogne

\- Je ne vous cache pas que ça m'a fichu la frousse quand je l'ai vue ! Pour une première rencontre, y'a mieux ! Elle était vraiment laide, elle parlait doucement, et d'une voix aiguë… Et quand elle m'engueulait et me frappait, ce n'était pas mieux ! Je suis bien contente que cette histoire soit finie !

Ils finirent de déjeuner en bavardant entre eux, puis Verika se leva de table et alla chercher le sac qui empestait à fond.

\- Bon… Je vais attaquer ce poison. Vous restez ou vous sortez ?

\- Euh… Tu comptes faire quoi exactement ? Grimaça Astrid

\- Bah puisque le poison est dans ses ongles, je vais juste les séparer de ses doigts.

\- Quoi t'est sérieuse ?! Mais c'est… bwaaa… Comment tu peux avoir le cran de faire ça ?! C'est du barbarisme !

\- J'ai dépecée un Vipère pour me faire cette armure alors que j'avais 16 ans. Ça ne m'a rien fait et aujourd'hui, ça ne me fera rien de faire ça. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je faisais ça sur quelqu'un de vivant. Ajoute-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

\- Attend une minute…. Tu dis que le poison est dans ses ongles. Pourquoi il ne serait pas dans son sang ? Demanda Rustik

\- Parce que ce qui lui servait de sang est de couleur orangé, à cause de la couleur de son sang encore humain mélangé à la sève de l'arbre. Johann nous a dit que le poison est de couleur noir. Et ses ongles sont les seules choses que j'ai vues de cette couleur.

\- Woh. T'est calé sur le sujet on dirait.

\- Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ça, Rustik. C'est tout simplement évident. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules

Sans grimacer, elle sorti les mains du sac et les posa sur la table. Pendant que le groupe les regardait avec dégoût, elle chercha dans son sac de quoi pour se protéger, opérer et se soigner. Krane et Rustik écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils virent Verika tenir une pomme de terre entre ses mains.

\- Euh… Tu comptes te faire un casse-croûte ?

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est le remède contre ce poison ! Vous n'avez pas retenu ce qu'a dit Johann ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Bah on a cru qu'il plaisantait, nous !

\- Johann plaisante rarement. Ce qu'il dit peut paraître invraisemblable, mais ce qu'il dit est vrai. La preuve, il n'a pas menti au sujet d'Excellinor. Ajoute-t-elle. Bon, vous sortez ou pas ?

\- Euh… Je crois qu'on va sortir. Venez. Répondit Harold.

Il emmena les autres qui n'avaient vraiment envie d'assistait à ça, juste après avoir déjeuné ! Harold fut le dernier à sortir, et avant de fermer la porte, il s'adressa à Verika.

\- Bon courage, Verika. Et soit prudente.

\- Pas de soucis, Harold. Merci.

Une fois seule, elle enfila des gants épais en cuir par-dessus les siens, elle enfila des grosses lunettes ambrées et métalliques qui enveloppait la globalité de ses yeux, puis elle enveloppa son visage avec son drap, comme si elle mettait un cache-nez trop grand. Et avec le reste qui pendait dans son dos, ça faisait comme une sorte de cape. Mais au moins, y'avais pas de risque qu'elle reçoive du poison dans les yeux, qu'elle en respire ou qu'elle se fasse piquer ! Alors à quoi bon avoir pris une pomme de terre avec elle ? Bah dans le doute ou ça ne marcherais pas, elle préférait miser sa vie sur un équipement fiable. Elle prit alors une dague bien aiguisée et une tenaille, et entreprit de séparer les dix ongles des mains et de les entreposer dans un bol. C'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir, mais c'était vite fini et il n'y avait pas eu de dégâts, si ce n'est que la table et ses vêtements étaient recouverts d'un peu de sang. Elle nettoya tout avec un chiffon qu'elle jeta dans le feu. Elle ôta ensuite ses gants et son drap, releva ses lunettes sur son front, prit le bol et la pomme de terre, puis sorti de la cabine pour aller remettre le poison à Ryker. Elle n'y connaissait rien à la conception d'une arme toxique comme leurs flèches à la racine de dragon, mais lui, il savait comment faire. Elle le trouva sur le pont principal, à côté d'un second qui tenait la barre. Ryker étudiait la carte que lui avait donné Johann et surveiller l'itinéraire qui aller les mener à la cachette de Grimbeard l'horrible afin de trouver la Dragonsword.

\- Ryker ?

\- Mmh ? Qu'est ce qui y'a ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

\- Si. Je t'apporte le poison de Vorpent.

\- Ah. Mais que… ? C'est une blague ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le contenu de son bol

\- Non. Ces ongles proviennent des mains de ma grand-mère, et ils contiennent ce fameux poison. Je viens de finir de les extirper de ces doigts.

\- Je vois. Mais comment être sûr qu'ils sont bien venimeux ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore testé.

\- Tu veux un cobaye ? Souriait-il d'un air mauvais

\- Humain ou dragon ? Souriait-elle également d'un air tout aussi mauvais

\- Mmh… Bien. Donne-moi ça. Je m'occuperai de concocter une toxine pour notre cher Furie Nocturne. Et t'a le remède à ce que je vois ? Je vais le prendre aussi, au cas où. Dit-il en prenant le bol et la pomme de terre

\- D'accord. Mais prévois un équipement pour te protéger au cas où la pomme de terre ne ferait pas d'effet.

\- Me prends-tu pour un crétin ?

\- Simple conseil amical. Au fait… Dans combien de temps on arrive sur l'île de Grimbeard ?

\- Si tout va bien… On y sera demain, dans la journée. Maintenant file. J'ai du travail.

\- Mmh, mmh. Oh. Une dernière chose.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je suis désolée pour Eret.

Ryker la regardait avec sa tête habituelle, sans rien dire. Verika tourna les talons et retourna en cabine pour déposer ses gants et son drap. Elle garda ses lunettes sur elle, car elle avait le sentiment que ça allait encore lui servir. Elle prit ensuite son arc, ses flèches et une gourde d'eau, mais au moment où elle aller sortir, elle croisa Dagur qui venait d'entrer dans le but de lui parler en privé. Leurs regards se croisèrent en silence. Verika affichait une mine légèrement sévère et Dagur la regardait avec peine.

\- Verika... On peut parler ?

\- Pas envie. Je dois aller à mon poste.

\- Rhooo, s'il te plait ! Ça me rend dingue que ça se passe comme ça entre nous !

\- Tu l'as cherché Dagur. Fallait t'attendre à ce que j'apprenne la nouvelle et que je réagisse comme ça. Maintenant laisse-moi passer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour tout arranger ?

\- Comment déjà par me laisser tranquille ! Je suis très déçue de ton attitude et je ne compte pas te pardonner aussi vite !

Elle sorti de la cabine en le bousculant légèrement avec son épaule, puis elle grimpa à la vigie pour le reste de la matinée, jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Elle y passa l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée. Elle en avait pas marre d'être la haut. Au contraire, vu la situation, elle ne demandait que ça ! Et comme Dagur avait secrètement le vertige, elle était sûre qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de grimper pour aller la voir ! Mais parfois, d'en bas, Dagur la regardait discrètement et il avait une furieuse envie de monter. Les autres l'avaient remarqué, mais ils ne pouvaient malheureusement rien faire. C'était leur problème à eux. Pas le leur. Les pauses repas se déroulaient à chaque fois de cette manière. Verika restait à table avec eux, mais Dagur mangeait dans son coin, non pas qu'il avait envie de jouer les martyres et les enfants punis. Mais à aucun moment, Verika ne céda et alla le voir pour tout arranger. Même le groupe ne tenta rien, car il savait que Verika les en empêcherait. Et jusqu'à ce que le navire arrive à destination, l'ambiance n'avait pas changé. Quand la fameuse grotte apparu enfin aux yeux de Ryker, il convoqua tout le monde sur le pont. Le groupe et l'équipage s'approcha du rebord et examina l'entrée de la grotte qui n'était pas assez grande pour y passer un navire. L'entré était rattachée à d'immenses morceaux de roches, dont une bonne partie de l'entrée était submergée par la mer. Tout le monde se disait que le navire de Grimbeard a dû être emmené à l'intérieur par une autre entrée qui s'est retrouvée condamnée, et que cette entrée devait être une simple sortie de secours.

\- Voilà la situation. Le navire va rester là puisque c'est visiblement impossible d'avancer, mais aussi parce que d'après le brocanteur, il y aurait des anguilles géantes. Il faut donc des volontaires pour se rendre dans cette grotte et ramener cette épée.

\- Si du moins elle existe ! Parce que quand je regarde cette grotte, je me dis qu'il nous a raconté des bobards ! Commenta Rustik

\- Johann ne ment jamais, Rustik. Répondit Astrid

\- Euh… Moi j'ai un problème, je sais ne pas nager. Informa Krane.

\- Dans ce cas, mettez-vous vite d'accord sur qui s'en va et qui reste. Ceux qui s'en vont, montez dans la barque.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le groupe monta à bord sauf Krane qui regardait avec inquiétude la barque qui emmenait sa sœur loin de lui. Jamais ils ne s'étaient séparés de leur vie et Kogne était tout aussi inquiète d'être éloignée de son frère. Mais d'après une idée d'Harold, Krane aurait la mission d'actionner le levier qui ramènerait la barque au plus vite vers le navire, grâce à la corde qui était attachée à la barque et reliée à un mécanisme du navire. Mais c'était seulement au cas où y'aurait du danger. Dagur et Rustik ramèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte pendant qu'Astrid, Harold, Kogne et Verika scrutaient les alentours avec leur armes. Toujours pas d'anguilles en vue quand ils furent au milieu de la caverne. Les murs étaient submergés par la mer, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir continuer à la nage. Vu qu'elle était assez forte pour la natation et la plongée, Verika se désigna pour plonger en reconnaissance, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt dès que le groupe donna son accord et qu'elle eut remis ses lunettes ambrée. Ils attendirent tous patiemment, mais inquiets, de la revoir remonter à la surface. Elle remonta cinq minutes plus tard, et s'agrippa à la barque, légèrement essoufflée.

\- Tout va bien… On peut facilement atteindre l'intérieur de la caverne… Le tunnel est pas très long… Et y'a un point d'air à mi-chemin… Dit-elle en relevant ses lunettes ambrée

\- Parfait. Alors allons-y. Déclara Harold

\- Cela dit, j'ai remarqué des fissures sur les parois du tunnel. Faudra donc faire attention et prier pour que ça ne s'effondre pas…

\- Entendu. On fera gaffe, Verika. Si on nage sans toucher les parois, ça devrait aller. Répondit Astrid.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi. Bon, aller. Restez bien derrière moi… Mais veillez quand même les uns sur les autres... Recommanda-t-elle en remettant ses lunettes

Ils plongèrent tous et suivirent la rouquine qui prit la tête du groupe et leur indiqua le point d'air d'un signe de la main. Elle les rejoignit et s'agrippa comme les autres à la roche le temps de reprendre son souffle.

\- Tout le monde va bien… ?

\- Ouais… Répondirent Harold et Dagur

\- Ça peut aller… Répondirent Astrid et Kogne

\- J'ai connu mieux comme baignade ! Ronchonna Rustik

\- Arrête un peu de te plaindre, Rustik… Supplia Astrid

\- Ouais ! Je suis séparée de mon frère et pourtant je ne suis pas en train de me plaindre ! Rétorqua Kogne

Verika leva les yeux au ciel face à leurs disputes, puis elle tourna son regard vers Harold. Elle était à côté de lui et elle lui adressa un léger sourire quand il croisa son regard.

\- Ça va pour nager avec ta jambe… ?

\- Ouais… Et toi avec ton épaule… ?

\- Ça va aussi…

Dagur, quant à lui, les regardait discrètement avec un regard légèrement froncé. Il ne supportait toujours pas de les voir se comporter comme des amis et de les voir se sourire et se regarder sans haine ! Et il mourait d'envie de massacrer Harold pour avoir tout mouchardé ! Mais s'il se laisser guider par ses instincts sanguinaires, il était sur de perdre Verika pour de bon. Il ne savait même pas si un poing dans la figure serait toléré ! Et même qu'il avait une confiance absolue en elle, il avait peur qu'elle et Harold se rapprochent. C'était idiot de sa part, mais en sachant pertinemment qu'Harold aimait toujours Verika, c'était plus fort que lui ! Dagur faisait de gros efforts intérieurs pour accepter le fait que ces deux-là ne soient juste que des amis, mais il espérait également qu'ils ne soient jamais rien d'autre.

\- Bien… Vous êtes prêt à y retourner… ? Demanda Verika

\- Oui… ! Répondirent-ils

Elle plongea la première et leur indiqua la direction à prendre. Comme elle l'avait dit, ils atteignirent rapidement l'intérieur de la caverne. Ils reprirent leur souffle tout en examinant la caverne qui était assez immense en fait ! Et de loin, on pouvait voir une bonne partie du bateau de Grimbeard l'horrible, l'autre partie étant à moitié submergée dans un petit lac à cause d'un trou dans la coque. Dans l'ensemble, le bateau était dans un sale état ! Il ressemblait plus à un navire fantôme avec ces voiles en lambeaux, la coque percée d'un trou géant ou encore le bois défraîchit et recouvert de mousses, d'algues et de coquillages. Verika sortit enfin de l'eau et se fit aider par Rustik qui lui tendait la main. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et remit ses lunettes sur son front, et admira avec les autres l'étendue de la caverne qui était légèrement éclairée au plafond par quelques rayons de soleil. Ça faisait une légère lueur bleuté et c'était assez beau en fait.

\- Bon. On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Astrid

\- L'épée se trouve avec Grimbeard. Donc si on le trouve lui…. Répondit Verika

\- … on trouve l'épée ! Conclu Kogne

\- Et probablement dans les quartiers du commandant, à l'abri des anguilles. Ajouta Harold

\- Pff ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il serait encore en vie, cloîtré dans sa cabine ? Rétorqua Dagur

\- Bien sûr que non, Dagur. Mais à sa place, c'est là que je me serais caché le temps de trouver une solution.

\- Blablabla… Bon allez, on y va ! Je meurs d'envie de trouver cette fameuse Dragonsword et de la tenir entre mes mains ! S'enthousiasma Rustik en se frottant les mains

Le groupe contourna le point d'eau et marcha parmi les nombreuses colonnes de pierres et les rochers à escalader, tout en prenant garde aux anguilles, mais aussi au sol lisse et constamment humidifiée par les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du plafond. D'ailleurs, à part les bruits de pas qui résonnaient légèrement, ils n'entendaient que ça… Le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulaient une par une sur la roche et dans l'eau. Ils auraient pu emprunter le chemin qui traversait le point d'eau, mais il ne leur paraissait pas suffisamment fiable. Et puis c'était le lieu idéal pour que les anguilles s'en prennent à eux, si du moins il y en avait ! Harold marchait à côté de Verika, sous le mauvais regard de Dagur qui se trouvait derrière.

\- Au fait, elles ont l'air génial tes lunettes. Lui dit Harold

\- Merci. Je les ai confectionné moi-même. Souriait Verika

\- Vraiment ? Euh… même si ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, je peux les regarder de plus prêt ? Ça m'intrigue depuis tout à l'heure… Avoua-t-il

\- Bien sûr. Tiens. Souriait-elle en les lui donnant

\- Mmh… En tant que forgeron, je te félicite. C'est vraiment du bon travail.

\- Merci, Harold.

\- Mais c'est fait à base de quoi ? D'ambre ?

\- Oui. Johann en aurait trouvé sur une île lointaine, qui d'après lui, flanque la frousse ! Et comme je trouvais ça jolie et probablement utile, je l'ai acheté. Et voilà le travail.

\- Je vois. Encore bravo, Verika.

Il lui rendit ses lunettes qu'elle reprit avec le sourire. Malgré ses regrets, sa peine et ses efforts pour dominer sa colère et ses impulsions, Dagur ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la rage et de resserrer sa poigne sur le manche de sa hache. Comme il était le dernier de la file, personne n'avait remarqué son état. Il reprit lui-même son calme en respirant profondément et discrètement. Puis au bout de dix minutes de marche, le groupe arriva enfin au vaisseau fantôme.


	19. Menaces

**_Salut à tous ! :D Navrée pour les fans du couple Verika/Dagur. Mais bon, j'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait des retournements de situations dans cette fic x) Aujourd'hui, c'est un chapitre qui parle du présent, mais dès la semaine prochaine, vous aurez 6 chapitres d'affilée qui parlent du passé ! Les aventures de notre troupe adorée pour trouver la Dragonsword et le repaire du Furie Nocturne n'auront pas de pause ! :D En même temps, dans cette fic, il y a plus de chapitres concernant le passé que le présent ! ;) Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ^^ Encore merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 19 - Menaces

Valéria avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait le vide, totalement sous le choc. Sa famille… était responsable du sort d'Harold ?! Valéria connaissait l'arbre généalogique de sa famille, et l'un des premiers membres était en effet Ryker Grimborn. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui, à part qu'il avait vécu à l'époque viking et que c'était un grand guerrier. Mais entendre Harold en parler avec tristesse et colère, confirmer davantage qu'il était bien de cette époque… Et qu'à cause de tout ce qu'il ressentait, il avait de nouveau haussé la voix, et il l'avait brutalement repoussé au point de la faire saigner. Mais le pire, c'est que ce secret le hantait depuis qu'il sait qui elle était ! Et ça devait dater du jour où son oncle était venu la première fois à la maison. La réaction et la fuite d'Harold ce jour-là devint tout d'un coup très clair dans sa tête! Et s'il sait qui elle est depuis ce jour-là… et qu'il en veut à sa famille… alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il…

Le souvenir de leur nuit passée ensemble lui revint d'un coup aussi ! Et elle fut horrifiée de croire que tout ce qu'elle croyait ressentir de bien venant d'elle et de lui… n'était en fait qu'une illusion ?! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harold, mais il n'était plus là ! Elle n'avait même pas fait gaffe qu'il était monté dans sa chambre pour rassembler ses affaires. Vu l'état de Valéria, il s'était bien douté qu'il allait être mis à la porte. Valéria se leva donc à toute vitesse et courut dans l'escalier. Harold l'avait entendu et s'était empressée de fermer la porte à clé, mais Valéria repoussa la porte à temps avec un puissant coup de pied. Harold l'esquiva de justesse et se retrouva face à une jeune femme en larme et en colère.

\- Val…

\- Si tu déteste à ce point ma famille… Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ?! Tout n'était que mensonges ?!

Plutôt que de crier de nouveau sur elle, Harold opta de répondre calmement.

\- Non, Val. L'amour que j'éprouve pour toi est on ne peut plus réel. Et je déteste simplement Ryker. Pas toi, ni Viggo. Lui, c'est juste parce qu'il ressemble beaucoup trop à Ryker que je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Mais j'ai conscience que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Seulement…

\- Seulement quoi ? Le fait de te retrouver avec ses descendants devient beaucoup trop dur à supporter ? C'est pour ça que tu rassembles tes affaires ?

\- Non. C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai fait. J'en suis venu aux mains et je t'ai blessée. Pardon... Mais si je m'en vais, c'est aussi parce que je ne veux plus perdre le contrôle de mes actes, de mes paroles et de mon attitude. J'ai été injuste avec ton oncle. Après tout, c'est la seule famille qu'il te reste et j'admets que c'est un homme bien. Tu lui présenteras mes excuses la prochaine fois que tu le verras.

\- Tu comptes vraiment partir ?

\- Il vaut mieux. Je pense que c'est ce qui y'a de mieux pour nous deux… Je ne supporterais pas de voir encore une goutte de sang s'écouler de ton visage à cause d'un coup de colère…

\- Alors toi aussi… Tu m'abandonnes… ? Dit-elle dans un sanglot

\- Val…

Il voulait approcher sa main pour essuyer ses larmes, mais elle repoussa sa main d'un geste rapide et lui adressa de nouveau un regard furieux et larmoyant. Harold avait encore plus de peine de la voir ainsi. Qu'avait-il fait… ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas gardé le contrôle de ses émotions ?! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas menti en rentrant ?!

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de Ryker plus tôt?! Pourquoi t'a attendu que tout devienne plus sérieux entre nous ?!

\- Parce que c'était trop dur ! Et je voulais surtout oublier qu'il avait un lien avec toi et moi !

\- Mouais. Mais je me demande s'il n'aurait pas aussi un lien avec Verika !

\- Qu... quoi ?

\- Répond encore à cette question... Est-ce que Ryker est responsable de la mort de Verika ?

Harold demeura muet sur le sujet et fuyait à moitié son regard. Mais son silence offrit à Valéria la réponse qu'elle attendait, ce qui l'horrifia encore plus. Elle avait l'impression que son estomac pesait une tonne et que son énergie la quittait petit à petit. Elle tremblait et elle ne se sentait pas bien…

\- Oh bon sang… Si ça se trouve… T'a jamais cessé de l'aimer...

\- Non, Val ! Celle que j'aime, c'est toi !

\- C'est ça ! Je me suis documenté sur les vikings, figure toi ! Quand vous aimez quelqu'un, c'est pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que vous vous retrouviez au Valhalla !

Elle laissa encore quelques larmes s'écouler sur son visage, puis elle continua de blâmer Harold et de lui balancer sa dernière théorie sur la situation.

\- Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote…

\- Val…

\- Il n'y avait vraiment aucune chance pour que nos destins se croisent et pourtant, c'est arrivé… Et j'ai cru à ce qui nous arrivé ! Mais vu que tu as appris qui nous sommes, tu comptais surement venger sa mort et ton destin sur nous, c'est ça ?! S'exclama-t-elle en larmes

\- Val, non ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Jamais je ne vous aurais...

\- … fait du mal ? Trop tard. C'est déjà fait.

Elle s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser passer.

\- Maintenant va-t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Inutile de la raisonner. Elle était aveuglée par la colère et le chagrin. Elle devait d'ailleurs se retenir de lui faire du mal et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquer ! Harold soupira tristement puis empoigna un vieux sac à dos qu'elle lui avait donné. Mais avant de quitté la chambre et la maison, Harold ajouta une dernière chose.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Val, je t'aime. Et je suis sincèrement désolé. Et même si tu ne veux plus me revoir, sache que je serais toujours là pour te protéger.

\- Humph... La seule chose qu'il fallait protéger, c'était mon cœur. Et tu viens de piétiner ce qu'il en restait... Maintenant, va-t'en. Rétorqua-t-elle sèchement sans croiser son regard.

Harold s'exécuta et quitta la maison. Valéria avait écouté chaque bruit de pas, et son cœur se serra quand elle entendit un bruit de clé contre un meuble. Et quand elle entendit la porte claquer, elle s'effondra par terre et pleura à chaude larme. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le retenir, ni de lui courir après. Son pauvre cœur qui était déjà brisé, l'était encore plus. Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille, mais elle n'en avait pas non plus envie… Elle l'aimait profondément… Et c'est ça aussi qui lui faisait horriblement mal…

\- C'est injuste… Pourquoi… Pourquoi... POURQUOI ?! Répétait-elle, en larmes

Elle avait trop mal. Elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air depuis qu'il était parti. Malgré sa colère, un détail lui vint en mémoire. Où est ce qu'Harold comptait passer la nuit ? Les hôtels sont complets et il neigeait à moitié ! Sans abri, il risquerait de mourir de froid ! Elle trouva la force de se relever pour lui courir après, mais dans la précipitation, elle perdit sa pantoufle dans l'escalier et dégringola violemment jusqu'en bas. Elle serra les dents et osait à peine bouger à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait partout. Derrière sa cascade de cheveux roux, elle vit les clés d'Harold qu'il avait posé sur le petit meuble dans l'entrée. Il était vraiment parti et il ne comptait pas revenir…

Son cœur était partagé entre le chagrin et la colère qu'elle éprouvait, et la peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave. Mais son départ était la cause de sa colère à elle, et de la volonté d'Harold. Et il était quasiment impossible de faire marche arrière... Le temps que la douleur et son chagrin passe, Valéria continuait de pleurer, la tête contre le parquet.

oO*Oo

Harold avait mis sa capuche et son cache-nez pour lutter contre le froid et la neige qui tombait légèrement sur la ville. Il tourna la tête et regarder d'un air triste la maison de Valéria. Il s'attendait un peu à la voir sortir de chez elle en pantoufles pour le rattraper, mais non. Elle devait vraiment être en colère contre lui. Il l'avait bien cherché aussi. Acceptant la réalité que le bonheur ne soit pas pour lui, Harold repris la route, les yeux brillants. Il continuait de marcher et de marcher… mais pour aller où ? Les hôtels étaient tous complets. Et en plus, il venait de quitter un abri sûr. Il pourrait essayer d'aller chez Cami, mais accepterait-elle de l'héberger en sachant la vérité, en plus d'être la meilleure amie de Valéria ? Haussant les épaules, il se mit en route vers chez elle mais par le plus grand des hasards, il croisa celle de Chris.

\- Salut Chris.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil en le voyant dehors sous la neige et avec un sac à dos.

\- Harold ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors avec un sac à dos ?

\- Disons que… Val et moi, on s'est disputés et ça a mal fini…

\- Comment ça « mal fini » ?

\- Je crois que c'est fini entre nous…

\- Mince… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tout allait pourtant très bien tout à l'heure ! S'étonna-t-il

\- Je sais…

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Pas trop, non…

\- Ah. Et du coup… Tu fais quoi la ?

\- Je vais retourner dans les hôtels pour voir si y'aurais pas une chambre de libre cette fois.

\- Humph… A cette période de l'année, je n'y compterais pas. Ce que je peux te proposer, c'est un canapé.

\- T'est sûr ? Le fait de savoir que Valéria est malheureuse par ma faute te donne quand même envie de m'aider ? S'étonna Harold

\- Oui. Parce que j'ai le sentiment que tout va très vite s'arranger.

\- J'en doute…

\- Sois pas négatif, Harold ! Si je dis que ça va s'arranger, c'est que ça va s'arranger ! Allez viens. Lui souriait-il

N'ayant pas trop le choix, mais heureux qu'une solution se présente à lui, Harold suivit Chris jusque chez lui. Epuisé et n'ayant plus le moral pour rien, il s'installa sur le canapé avec la permission de Chris. Ce dernier mangea donc un morceau en solo, et avant qu'il ne monte se coucher, il adressa un bref regard à Harold qui dormait déjà. Chris soupira tristement en voyant que ses joues portaient des traces de larmes.

oO*Oo

Si certains avait le cœur en peine, ce n'était pas le cas de Viggo et d'Ingrid ! Ces deux-là était dans leur chambre d'hôtel et dînaient en tête à tête. Viggo dégustait son repas avec un sourire qu'il n'avait pas décroché de son visage depuis qu'il avait raccompagné Harold et Valéria.

\- A ce que je vois, tu es ravi de ta soirée. Souriait Ingrid

\- Et comment ! Infliger des blessures progressives à ceux dont tu veux te débarrasser est une vraie partie de plaisir. Et c'est encore plus plaisant quand elles font effet ! Heureusement que j'ai pu compter sur toi, ma chère.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, tu sais. A part prendre un verre, tout en demandant s'il était possible qu'il diffuse cette chanson en attendant que mon rendez-vous galant arrive. C'est sûr que j'ai dû jouer la personne qui se demandait quoi en voyant ta nièce pleurer et de voir qu'ils changeaient la musique. Et j'ai également dû jouer les âmes compréhensibles quand le serveur est venu m'expliquer pourquoi ma chanson a dû être coupée, mais aussi la fille attristée de voir que son rendez-vous n'arriverait pas… C'est barbant de jouer la comédie, mais ça vaut parfois le coup !

\- Je suis d'accord. Oh, avant que j'oublie… Le blond t'allait très bien.

\- Merci. C'est vrai que j'ai l'embarras du choix avec toutes mes perruques. Tu embarques tout dans un sac, tu te changes discrètement, et hop, le tour est joué ! Et au moins, personne ne fera de lien avec moi si je me montre tel quel. Riait-elle

\- C'est sûr. T'est la reine du camouflage.

\- Merci du compliment. Et je pense que demain, tu seras encore plus heureux.

\- Demain ? Ah oui. Le courrier.

\- Oui. Mais pas que pour ça, je pense.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Viggo

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai juste l'impression que demain sera une très bonne journée.

\- Eh bien, espérons que tu aies vu juste.

\- Mmh, mmh. Mais j'espère avoir vite l'occasion de m'amuser.

\- Ne t'en fait Ingrid. Soit juste patiente et ça viendra plus vite que tu ne le penses. Crois-moi. Dès qu'elle m'aura averti de la réception de son courrier, tu pourras agir dans peu de temps. Assure-t-il avec un sale sourire

\- Espérons. Souriait-elle.

oO*Oo

Après avoir fini de pleurer, Valéria n'arrivait plus à vouloir bouger du sol, malgré le fait qu'être depuis un moment sur le sol devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. Elle se força à se lever pour aller se coucher afin d'être un peu en forme pour aller au travail demain. Elle se demanda comment elle pourrait avoir envie de dormir et d'aller travailler ! Elle avait le sentiment que la vie l'avait quitté. Elle éteignit les lumières du salon et monta d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain pour nettoyer sa plaie à la tempe. C'était pas grand-chose mais valait mieux soigner ça. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autres blessures ouvertes à cause de sa chute, mais non. Elle se passa donc un coup d'eau sur le visage, puis elle alla se coucher toute habillée.

Malgré ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle demeurait immobile, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. A travers les rideaux, elle regardait le vas et vient des branches qui se mouvaient au rythme du vent, et dont l'éclat de la lune les avaient transformées en ombres chinoises. C'était hypnotisant. Elle était tellement calme qu'elle avait l'impression de pouvoir entendre les pauvres battements de son cœur brisé. Elle pensait inévitablement à Harold et à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, faisant le point pour elle-même. Elle se demandait aussi ou est ce qu'il était. Etait-il à l'abri ? Ou dehors ? Une voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était plus son problème, et une autre lui disait que c'était normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, puisqu'elle l'aimait. Mais malgré cette vérité absolue, elle n'était toujours pas partie à sa recherche. Allait-elle le regretter ? Elle ne savait plus… c'est à ce moment-là qu'une voix lui rappela qu'il aimait encore Verika, que Ryker était le responsable de leur destin tragique et qu'Harold cherchait sûrement à se venger. Ses larmes continuaient de couler alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne plus écouter cette voix et penser à tout ça. Ça faisait beaucoup trop mal ! Elle n'en pouvait plus... Et elle n'arrivait plus à vouloir rester dans cette chambre et dans ces draps qui portait encore la trace de parfum d'Harold ! Elle se leva d'un bond et s'enferma dans la seule pièce qui était épargnait de la présence d'Harold. La chambre de ses parents. En y entrant, elle éclata aussitôt un sanglot, s'effondra sur la couette, et parvint à s'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

Si elle pensait que la situation avec Harold était largement suffisante et que son moral ne pourrait pas être plus bas, la pauvre était loin de se douter de ce qu'elle allait subir. A son réveil, il était déjà bien tard. Elle avait loupé le réveil pour aller au travail. Et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Son oncle avait raison. C'était trop tôt. Mais qui aurait cru que la soirée se passerait ainsi ? Elle se leva du lit d'un pas trainant, et prit simplement un verre de jus de fruit. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle enfila ensuite un gilet et alla chercher son courrier. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle n'avait pas été le chercher. Elle posa ensuite le tout sur la table et le tria lentement. Y'avait beaucoup de pubs et peu de lettres. Mais une seule attira son attention. L'enveloppe était rose et son adresse était grossièrement écrite, comme si c'était l'écriture d'un enfant. Mais y'avais pas d'adresse d'expéditeur. Elle l'ouvrit et vit une simple feuille de papier. En la dépliant, son visage se figea d'effroi quand elle lut le message composé de différentes lettres de toutes formes et de toutes tailles.

 _« Hihi ! C'est bientôt ton tour ! »_

C'était une lettre de menace… Valéria la relut encore et encore, puis elle émit très vite une hypothèse qui lui glaça le sang. La personne qui lui avait envoyé ça… devait être responsable de la mort de ses parents ! Et maintenant, c'était son tour à elle… Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

Elle qui était abattue par le chagrin, voilà qu'elle était envahi par la peur… La première chose qu'elle fit, c'est d'appeler son oncle. L'idée de se calmer ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit ! Lui seul saurait quoi faire et quoi dire pour la rassurer. Elle composa le numéro et attendit nerveusement qu'il décroche, ce qu'il fit avant que Valéria ne tombe sur le répondeur.

\- Allo ?

\- Oncle Viggo ? C'est moi, Val !

\- Val ? Mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu es à la station, mais il faut que tu viennes tout de suite à la maison !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Non, ça ne va pas du tout… J'ai… J'ai…

\- Ecoute, j'arrive tout de suite. Garde ton calme, compris ?

\- Compris…

Viggo raccrocha et Valéria demeura immobile un long moment, tout en continuant de serrer son téléphone dans sa main. Elle n'avait pas osé le lui dire au téléphone. Elle tenta de garder son calme et de s'occuper en attendant l'arrivée de Viggo. Et comme promis, il arriva assez vite à la maison. Et quand il franchi le seuil de la porte, Valéria lui sauta au cou tellement qu'elle était soulagée de le voir !

\- Tout va bien Val. Je suis là. La rassura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Oui, heureusement…

\- Bon. Maintenant que je suis là, calme toi et dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Elle sécha ses larmes, puis elle lui donna la lettre qu'elle avait laissée sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Viggo fronça alors le regard en voyant l'enveloppe rose.

\- Toi aussi tu l'as donc reçu. Maugréa-t-il

\- Hein ? Comment ça « toi aussi » ? S'inquiéta-t-elle davantage

Avec un soupir contrarié, Viggo sortit de sa veste la même enveloppe rose et la donna à sa nièce. C'était exactement la même ! L'écriture était la même ! Pas d'adresse d'expéditeur et c'était le même message… La peur de la jeune femme redoubla. Son oncle avait également reçu une lettre de menace ?! Mais pourquoi voulait-on leur mort ?! Après ses parents, cette mystérieuse personne s'en prendrait maintenant à eux ?! En repensant à ses parents, Valéria ragea contre le fait qu'ils ont été assassinés, et non victime d'un accident ! Mais pourquoi ?! C'est ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander…

\- On fait quoi alors ?

\- Mmh… Personnellement, je reste sceptique face au danger que pourrait représenter ces lettres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour commencer, l'écriture est beaucoup trop enfantine et l'enveloppe rose ne fait pas du tout sérieuse. Et puis qui menace les gens avec un simple « Hihi » ? Ça m'a tout l'air d'être une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, si je puis dire.

\- Mais… C'est marqué _« c'est bientôt ton tour ! »_ Ça veut dire qu'après papa et maman, nous sommes les prochains ! Vaut mieux en faire part à la police, non ?

\- Tu as raison. Après tout, nous sommes deux à l'avoir reçu. Si encore j'étais le seul à l'avoir reçu, j'aurais attendu d'avoir d'autres manifestations de la part de cet inconnu pour aller voir la police. Mais pour que tu sois rassuré, je vais t'accompagner au commissariat.

\- Merci mon oncle…

\- Tu es rassurée ?

\- En partie. Avec tout ce qui m'arrive, je n'avais pas besoin de ça… Bref. Tu veux un café ?

\- Volontiers.

Ils s'installèrent alors à table. Valéria déjeuna à son aise pendant que Viggo buvait calmement son café. Intérieurement, il était très satisfait de la tournure de son plan. Mais un détail le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Au fait… Où est Harold ?

\- Il n'est pas là. Répondit-elle calmement

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Si je me souviens bien, il commence son travail ce matin.

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Euh… Tout va bien ? S'étonna Viggo

\- Oui.

\- Ça, c'est un oui qui veut dire non. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- On peut dire ça. Répondit-elle d'une voix absente alors qu'elle buvait son jus de fruit.

\- Bah. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. La rassura-t-il

\- Je ne suis pas du même avis.

\- Mais si, voyons. Les disputes de couple, ça arrive tout le temps et à tout âge. Vous allez vite vous réconcilier.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux et de soupirer longuement, ce qui étonna Viggo.

\- Val ?

\- Je vais aller m'habiller. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle monta se changer et rejoignit son oncle dix minutes plus tard. Ils allèrent ensemble au commissariat et durant le trajet, Valéria demeurait bien silencieuse. Ses conversations avec Harold et son oncle se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Elle repensa alors à ce qu'Harold lui avait dit sur son oncle et son ancêtre. Et du coin de l'œil, elle l'observa. Ce ressemblaient-ils vraiment ? Aussi bien au niveau physique qu'au niveau caractère ? Viggo remarqua qu'elle le regardait et s'étonna de la voir rougir et détourner le regard.

\- Qu'est ce qui y'a ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? Plaisanta-t-il

\- Hin... Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste… Que je suis admirative du sang froid et du courage dont tu fais preuve. C'est vraiment un trait de caractère des Grimborn ?

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Même de notre ancêtre ? Ryker Grimborn ?

\- Mmh ? Pourquoi tu me parle de lui ? S'étonna réellement Viggo

Elle devait vite trouver une excuse à cette conversation.

\- Parce que le temps que je t'attendais… J'ai repensait à ta façon d'agir qui est assez exemplaire pour moi. Et je me demandais si depuis le premier membre de notre famille, Ryker, ce courage est un puissant trait de famille ?

\- Euh… Je pense que oui.

\- Mmh, mmh… Tiens, vu que tu es le seul de la famille à t'intéresser à notre lignée… Que sais-tu de lui ?

\- Holà... Riait-il. Et bien… je sais juste qu'il a vécu à l'époque viking, et que c'était un puissant guerrier. Faut dire qu'à cette époque-là, ils devaient tous l'être.

\- Sans doute.

\- Malheureusement, je n'en sais pas plus.

\- C'est rien. Merci de m'avoir répondu. Je me sens mieux. Souriait-elle

\- Mais je t'en prie.

Valéria demeura calme et regardait le décor urbain défiler devant ses yeux. Si Viggo faisait exprès de sourire, cette conversation l'intriguait. Pourquoi parlait-elle du jour au lendemain de leur ancêtre, alors qu'elle et sa famille ne s'en était jamais préoccupé ? De tous, Viggo a toujours été le seul à s'intéresser à leur généalogie. Il finissait par se dire que ce n'était qu'un hasard. Ils arrivèrent au commissariat et sur la demande de Viggo, un policier les emmena voir le commissaire. Valéria marchait derrière son oncle et demeurait toujours aussi calme. Elle ignorait les commentaires que le personnel faisait sur elle et son oncle, mais surtout sur les commentaires concernant sa beauté, mais aussi les regards et les sourires. Elle trouvait que c'était vraiment déplacé. Une fois dans le bureau du commissaire, Viggo le salua.

\- Commissaire Bludvist.

Ce dernier se tourna vers eux et leur adressa un regard que Valéria ne trouvait pas très chaleureux. Il avait vraiment une tête à faire peur avec son regard sévère, ses dreadlocks et ses quelques cicatrices au visage.

\- Monsieur Grimborn…. Mademoiselle Cooper… Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

\- Merci. Dirent-ils en s'asseyant sur les deux chaises situées face au bureau.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave et calme.

Valéria n'avait pas envie de parler et préférait laisser son oncle parler en leurs noms.

\- Nous sommes venus pour ceci.

Viggo déposa sur le bureau les deux lettres de menaces. Tout comme Viggo et Valéria, Drago haussa un sourcil en voyant les deux enveloppes rose. Il les examina attentivement et fut également surpris du contenu du message et de la calligraphie employé pour l'adresse.

\- Vous les avez reçues quand ?

\- Ce matin. C'était dans le courrier de la station.

\- Pareil, mais dans ma boite aux lettres. Répondit Valéria d'une voix presque inaudible

\- Et vous les prenez au sérieux ? S'étonna Drago

\- Nous ne devrions pas ? Mes parents ont été tués et cette lettre dit que c'est bientôt notre tour ! Comment ne pourrait-on pas prendre ça au sérieux ?! S'étonna Valéria

\- Calmer vous, mademoiselle. Je n'exclus pas la possibilité que cette menace soit authentique. Mais dans toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu de lettre de menace de ce genre. Du rose… Une écriture enfantine… J'ai plus l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une farce faite par un gamin.

\- Mais…

\- Mademoiselle. Vous êtes sûre qu'aucune personne assez jeune dans votre entourage, et qui puisse connaitre votre malheur, ne vous en veut pour vous faire une farce de ce genre ?

\- Euh, je….

Une personne assez jeune ? La première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était Gustav. Mais vu le sermon et les menaces de Chris, il l'aurait quand même pas prit le risque d'aggraver son cas ?! C'était impossible à envisager. Mais en même temps… Du rose représente en quelque sorte l'amour, et il connait l'adresse de sa maison et de la station. Et en plus il distribue le journal ! Et vu sa jalousie envers Harold… Et vu qu'il aurait pu avoir toute la journée et la nuit pour mettre au point ses lettres… Ça pourrait-être lui. Mais Gustav ne serait quand même pas aussi débile que ça ?! Valéria pourrait parler de lui au commissaire, mais elle était intérieurement convaincue qu'il n'y était pour rien.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Je vois. Ecoutez. Nous ferons des analyses d'empreintes sur ce courrier, et nous vous tiendrons au courant. Si vous constatez autre chose de bizarre ou d'inquiétant dans les jours à venir, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. à moins que ce soit déjà le cas ? Demanda-t-il en les regardant successivement.

\- A part cette lettre, non. Répondit Viggo

\- Pareil. Répondit-elle

\- Bien. Un de mes hommes va prendre votre déposition et vous pourrez partir. Vu l'importance de votre famille dans cette ville, je vous tiendrai personnellement informés.

\- Merci, commissaire.

\- Merci.

\- Je vous en prie. Je ne fais que mon devoir.

Viggo et Valéria ressortirent du commissariat une demi-heure plus tard. Une fois dehors, Valéria prit une grande bouffée d'air. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui régnait dans cet endroit, mais la situation actuelle, ainsi que tout ce qu'elle ressentait et pensait sans relâche, l'étouffait de l'intérieur !

\- Respire, ça va aller.

\- J'espère…

\- Tu es pâle… Viens, on va aller boire un café et manger un morceau. Vu que t'a pas vraiment déjeuné, ça te fera du bien.

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim…

\- Eh bien moi, j'ai un petit creux. Alors tu vas m'accompagner et manger un morceau. Puis-tu vas rentrer te préparer pour venir travailler. Changer d'atmosphère te fera le plus grand bien.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Ecoute, Val. Si nous sommes vraiment menacés, il ne faut pas laisser cette personne, quel qu'elle soit, nous intimider. Le mieux qu'on ait à faire, c'est de poursuivre nos vies comme si de rien n'était. Et puis je reste convaincue que ces lettres sont qu'une simple blague.

\- Si tu le crois… Alors je vais essayer d'y croire aussi. Et puis je vais suivre tes conseils et faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre.

\- Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Alors ? On va le prendre ce café ? Souriait-il

\- D'accord.

Ils remontèrent dans la voiture et ce mirent en route vers le café de Chris. Viggo aurait pu aller n'importe où, mais il avait entendu dire que ce café restaurant avait une très bonne réputation. Et puis autant aller dans un lieu convivial, surtout après une matinée pareille. Viggo se gara et décrocha sa ceinture, mais Valéria ne semblait pas décider à sortir de la voiture.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? S'étonna Viggo

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? Ah oui. C'est là qu'Harold travaille. Mince…

\- Mmh, mmh. Dit-elle avec un léger hochement de tête.

\- Val. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir régler ce problème aussi ?

\- Non. Celui-là, il risque d'être plus compliqué à gérer. Et puis je n'ai pas la tête à ça. La station est plus importante.

\- Bon. Comme tu voudras. Je vais donc prendre deux cafés à emporter. D'habitude, je n'aime pas trop manger dans ma voiture, mais pour toi, je veux bien faire une exception.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Je reviens.

Elle suivit du regard son oncle qui entra dans le café. A travers les vitres, elle pouvait le voir en train de parler à Chris. Elle vit aussi qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde, et qu'Harold s'occupait des clients présents. Il portait un tablier et avait l'air de s'en sortir. Tant mieux pour lui, pensa-t-elle. Même si elle disait que sa situation avec Harold était moins importante que le reste, elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. Elle le regardait vaquer à droite et à gauche avec un sourire certainement forcé. A ses yeux, l'hypothèse que ce soit lui l'auteur des lettres était totalement exclu. Il commençait à peine à s'adapter à la civilisation moderne. Et puis il ne savait pas utiliser le système postal de cette époque, et il ne connaissait pas l'adresse de la station et de la maison. Il savait juste où elles se situer. L'idée qu'il ait envie de se venger sur sa famille, et qu'il aimait toujours cette fille lui trottait encore en tête. Une voix lui disait que c'était idiot, et une autre disait que non. Elle se sentait toujours aussi perdue et aussi souffrante qu'hier soir. Elle laissa sa tête s'affaler sur le siège et soupira tristement. Elle vit alors son oncle revenir avec deux cafés et un sachet de viennoiserie.

\- Le gérant te fait le bonjour.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Tu ne me demande pas par rapport à Harold ?

Elle haussa les épaules et croqua dans son croissant, ignorant le regard qu'Harold lui adressait à travers la grande baie vitrée. Puis voyant aucune manifestation de sa part, il retourna travailler. Viggo savourait discrètement sa joie de voir sa nièce autant souffrir. Entre ses parents, les menaces et ses problèmes de couple… Il serait dur pour elle de remonter la pente. Après leur petit déjeuner express, Valéria retourna chez elle pour se changer, puis elle repartit avec son oncle à la station. Tout se passa bien, puis le soir, elle reçut un appel de Cami qui venait d'être au courant de la situation par le biais de Chris. Valéria lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, et qu'elle n'avait envie de voir personne pour le moment. Cami, qui était chez Chris, rapporta le résultat de la conversation aux garçons. Harold soupira, la tête dans le creux de ses mains sous le regard compatissant de ses amis. Quant à Viggo, il était à l'hôtel avec Ingrid et lui fit un rapport détaillé de la situation. La jeune femme en fut ravie, mais Viggo insista sur la particularité des lettres.

\- Mais quand même… Du rose ? Y'avais pas d'autre choix de couleur ? Riait-il

\- Bah quoi ? Tu préférais peut-être des enveloppes noires ? Ou rouges ? Souriait-elle d'un air malicieux

\- Mmh… Non. Mais tu sais que ni elle, ni le commissaire n'ont pris ça au sérieux ? Même moi j'étais étonné quand j'ai vu cette lettre rose parmi le tas de courriers sur mon bureau ! On aurait plus dit une invitation d'enfant à un goûter d'anniversaire ! Même le mot et l'écriture de l'adresse, ça fait gamin !

\- Haha, excellent ! Au moins, ça laisse tout le monde dans la confusion ! Riait-elle

\- J'en conviens.

\- Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? J'attends encore ?

\- Oui. Attend quelque jours et tu pourras t'occuper d'elle.

\- Oh, mon amour… Je peux choisir le nombre de jour à attendre ? S'il te plait… Je veux moi aussi pouvoir prendre quelques décisions… L'implora-t-elle en faisant des yeux de biche

\- Tu veux tirer au sort, c'est ça ? Devina-t-il avec un sourire

\- Oui ! Dit-elle, en faisant l'enfant.

\- Bon, très bien. Va chercher les dés.

\- Je les ai déjà sortis ! Hihi !

Elle sortit de sa poche deux dès qu'elle secoua dans le creux de ses mains en priant pour que ça fasse un petit chiffre. Elle les lâcha, mais quand les dés s'arrêtèrent, elle esquissa un grand sourire en voyant que la somme était de trois ! Elle adressa un regard à Viggo qui leva les yeux en même temps qu'elle, puis elle se réinstalla confortablement sur sa chaise.

\- Le sort en est jeté. Dans trois jours, elle mourra ! Souriait-elle, aux anges

\- Le jour du Seigneur ? Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Souriait Viggo.

oO*Oo

Valéria soupait tranquillement chez elle, même si l'ambiance était morbide, puis elle alla prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher. Chez Chris, Harold regardait tristement son téléphone, plus particulièrement la photo de Valéria. Il voulait lui envoyer un message ou l'appeler. Chris et Cami l'encouragèrent à le faire, ce qu'il fit. Mais à peine l'avait-il appelé qu'il tomba direct sur son répondeur. Il abandonna pour ce soir et alla se coucher. Chris emmena Cami dehors pour discuter discrètement du problème actuel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas les laisser continuer comme ça.

\- Ça ne fait à peine qu'une journée, Chris. Laisse passer le temps. Je suis sûre qu'ils régleront leurs problèmes d'eux-mêmes.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Bon allez, je vais rentrer. Bonne soirée et merci pour l'invitation. Souriait-elle

Elle lui fit la bise, mais elle avait ce petit air triste que Chris savait déceler depuis toutes ces années. Avant que la blonde ne s'en aille, Chris lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps.

\- Cami ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Comment tu fais pour vivre avec ce qui te pèse sur le cœur depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle tristement sans se retourner

\- Ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée de vouloir lui dire la vérité ? Ou même de lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si je lui avais dévoilé mes sentiments, aujourd'hui, tout serait différent entre nous. On a toujours été amies et c'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas perdre même si je suis folle d'elle depuis le début. Elle ne s'en ait jamais douté, mais faut dire aussi que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas lui montrer que j'aime les filles.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'aurait rejetée de sa vie si elle le savait ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est un risque que je n'ai jamais voulu prendre. Et puis, tu sais... Je l'aime tellement que je préfère la garder comme amie plutôt que de prendre le risque de la perdre à jamais.

\- Et tu vas continuer comme ça, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

\- Oui, Chris. Par amour, je suis prête à poursuivre cette voie. Pourtant… Quand je l'ai embrassée l'autre jour, je me sentais tellement bien… C'était un de mes rêves et il s'est réalisé. Bon, il n'a duré que quelques secondes mais c'était déjà tellement magique…

\- Cami…

\- Enfin bref. Bonne nuit, Chris. Et euh… garde ça pour toi, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit, alors je ne vais pas commencer à le faire. Assure-t-il

Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et s'en alla chez elle. Chris la regardait s'éloigner avec le cœur lourd, lui qui avait le béguin pour elle depuis le lycée. Il s'était fait une raison sur eux deux après avoir appris la vérité sur Cami dès qu'il lui avait avoué ses propres sentiments et lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui. Mais pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer de l'aimer, tout en étant son ami. Sur le trajet, Cami pensait sans cesse à Valéria. Si bien que quand elle fut à son tour dans son lit, elle osa imaginer le fait que ce soit vraiment fini entre elle et Harold. Elle pourrait ainsi aller la réconforter, puis de fil en aiguille, elle arrivait à lui révéler ses sentiments et Valéria y succomberait sans la rejeter. Mais c'était qu'un rêve. Et elle se maudissait d'avoir l'audace d'imaginer que Valéria perde l'homme qu'elle aime pour pouvoir prendre sa place ! Ce n'était pas digne d'une amie, même si elle était amoureuse d'elle. Elle soupira tristement et ferma les yeux pour trouver le repos. Mais elle repensa involontairement à ce baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec elle, et elle en avait les larmes aux yeux face à la réalité que ce bonheur et cet amour n'arriverait jamais. Elle l'aimait tellement… A tel point que se souvenir de ce baiser avait eu de l'effet au niveau inférieur. Sa culotte était légèrement trempée… Pour se consoler elle-même, elle garda en tête le souvenir des émotions qu'elle avait ressenti en l'embrassant, puis elle fit descendre ses mains sous sa culotte. Malgré ses larmes, Cami se trémoussait et couinait à son aise jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose de plaisir. Ses mains et sa culotte étaient encore plus trempés qu'au début, mais ça avait suffi pour la calmer et l'aider à s'endormir.

oO*Oo

Les journées s'enchaînaient de la même manière, avec les bons et les mauvais côtés. Valéria partait travailler du matin au soir et faisait de son mieux pour se montrer accueillante avec les clients de la station et gérer les problèmes avec bonne humeur. Vers la fin de semaine, la patinoire plein air était enfin finie ! Elle avait tenue à gérer seule l'acheminement de ce projet, comme le lui avait demandé ses parents. Concernant Harold et ses amis, ça n'avait pas changé. Elle voulait voir personne. Et elle n'avait plus pris la peine de vouloir arranger les choses avec Harold. Parce que dès qu'elle essayait de lui envoyer un message ou de l'appeler, leur dernière discussion lui revenait sans cesse en tête et elle pleurait à chaque fois en repensant à ce qui l'avait blessée ce soir-là. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'elle se décide à arranger les choses ! Surtout qu'il lui manquait horriblement…

De son coté, Harold l'avait appelé plusieurs fois, il lui avait envoyé des sms et il lui avait laissé des messages sur son répondeur. Tous ces messages étaient emplis de regrets sincères. Valéria en était consciente, mais elle n'arrivait pas à vouloir y répondre. Surtout les deux premiers jours. Mais à partir du troisième jour, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Surtout quand elle reçut un dernier message d'Harold.

 _« J'ai conscience que tu m'en veux toujours, et que ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Je vais arrêter de te harceler d'appels et de messages, et j'attendrais patiemment que tu m'appelles. D'ici-là, prend soin de toi et n'oublie pas que je t'aime. Harold. »_

Des larmes tombèrent sur l'écran de son téléphone. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi perdue… Elle hésita à appuyer sur la touche appel, mais elle se ravisa, jugeant que c'est encore trop tôt malgré son irrésistible envie de le revoir.

Ce samedi fut bien triste. Elle le passa seule, en pyjama, nichée au fond de son canapé avec un oreiller et un plaid. Elle avait tiré les rideaux, coupés les téléphones, fermé la porte à double tour et regarder la télé avec un immense plateau repas composés de crème glacée, de gâteaux, de bonbons, de soda et de plein d'autres cochonneries qui faisaient grossir mais elle s'en fichait. Pareil pour dimanche, mais le soir, elle fit un effort parce que son oncle venait souper à la maison. L'ambiance n'était pas très joyeuse et les sujets de conversation se résumaient à la station. Après le repas, Valéria monta à l'étage pour aller aux toilettes et Viggo en profita pour envoyer un sms à Ingrid qu'il s'empressa d'effacer pour éviter tout soupçon ou lien avec elle. Puis il mit ses gants en cuir noir et ajouta dans la boite de thé quelques sachets qui contenaient un puissant somnifère. Il rangea ensuite ses gants et débarrassa naturellement la table. Mais Valéria s'y opposa gentiment quand elle revint dans la cuisine.

\- Non, laisse. C'est à moi de le faire. Dit-elle en voulant prendre les assiettes

\- Je peux quand même te donner un petit coup de main, non ?

\- Mais, je… Bon d'accord.

\- Si tu veux, va t'asseoir un moment sur le canapé. Proposa-t-il

\- D'accord. Mais avant, je crois que je vais me faire un thé. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Mmh… Oh, un thé, tiens. Tu m'as donné envie. En plus, ça fait un moment que je n'en ai pas bu. Souriait-il

\- Alors va pour deux thés. Souriait-elle

Viggo termina de débarrasser la table pendant que Valéria préparait deux tasses de thé avec les sachets drogués, puis ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le canapé. Viggo prit un magazine pour voir ce qui avait à la télé. Il examina le programme, tout en buvant son thé. Bien qu'il n'avait pas très envie de faire un somme, il le but pour que son plan soit parfait et qu'il ne soit jugé pour le futur meurtre de sa nièce. Le somnifère avait pas de gout, pas d'odeur, ni de couleur, mais il laisserait une trace dans le corps humain. Valéria ne se rendit compte de rien et questionna Viggo sur le programme.

\- Y'a des trucs intéressants à voir ?

\- Pas vraiment. Des films déjà vus pour la plupart. Tout ce que je pourrais trouver d'intéressant, c'est ce… reportage… Dit-il en baillant

Ça commençait enfin à faire effet. Y'a pas à dire, ce somnifère est vraiment puissant !

\- Fatigué ?

\- Un peu…

\- Pareil. C'était une semaine… Assez éprouvante… Dit-elle en baillant aussi

\- Hin, apparemment… C'est conta… gieux... Bailla-t-il

Il laissa tomber sa tasse sur le tapis, puis voulant se relever pour la ramasser, il se laissa tomber par terre, profondément endormi. Inquiète, Valéria voulut s'approcher de lui, mais elle laissa à son tour sa tasse tomber avant de s'effondrer elle-même sur le tapis. Grâce au sms envoyé par Viggo, Ingrid entra dans la maison en fracassant la vitre de la porte. Par chance, aucune alarme ne s'activa et personne ne l'avait vue depuis l'extérieur. Elle portait une tenue souple noire, ainsi qu'une cagoule noire. Et de cette manière, on ne voyait plus que ses yeux verts en amande. Elle ne traîna pas et s'approcha du canapé. Elle vit Viggo et Valéria endormis, et les tasses à terre. Derrière sa cagoule, elle souriait en voyant que Viggo était beau quand il dormait, puis elle traîna Valéria dans les escaliers, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sauf qu'en la traînant, le portable que Valéria avait dans la poche de son jogging s'enclencha et appela Harold tout seul. Ingrid glissa la rouquine dans la baignoire, le dos collé contre le fond, sans remarquer que son portable était en marche. Elle activa les robinets à pleine puissance et regarda avec satisfaction la jeune femme paisiblement endormie. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis ferma la porte de la salle de bain et quitta la maison sans laisser de trace.

oO*Oo

Au moment où le portable de Valéria émettait l'appel, Harold lisait un livre. Quand son portable se mit à sonner, il fut surpris mais content qu'elle l'appelle ! Le message conseillé par Chris avait visiblement portait ses fruits ! Il décrocha et l'appela, mais il n'entendit aucune réponse, à part un étrange bruit d'eau qui coule. Il insista encore et encore, mais toujours rien. Il coupa l'appel et l'appela à son tour, mais Valéria ne décrocha pas.

\- C'est bizarre… Pourquoi elle m'appelle si c'est pour rien dire ? Murmura-t-il

Songeur, Harold se leva et enfila son gilet.

\- Tu vas où ? Demanda Chris qui était juste à coté

\- J'en ai marre d'être séparé d'elle. Il… il faut que je la voie ! Et puis si elle veut me parler, je veux que ce soit face à face.

\- Ok. Bah bonne chance ! Souriait Chris

Harold lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea calmement vers la maison de Valéria. Mais sans qu'il sache pourquoi, quelque chose lui ordonnait de courir. Comme une intuition. Et même dans sa vie passée, Harold ne s'était jamais trompé quand il avait eu une intuition. Il se mit donc à courir et arriva bien vite chez elle. Il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à travers les fenêtres et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Viggo par terre, immobile, dans le salon ! Harold remarqua ensuite que la vitre de la porte de la cuisine était cassée ! Sans hésiter, il rentra dans la maison et se rua au chevet de Viggo.

\- Il… Il dort… ? Mais… Comment ça se fait ?

Il vit sa tasse à ses côtés et en déduit que Viggo a dû être endormi à cause de la boisson. Ce qui l'intrigua, c'est de ne pas voir Valéria dans le salon, alors qu'une seconde tasse se trouvait par terre. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit comme un bruit d'eau qui coule et repensa aux bruits d'eau qu'il avait entendu à travers le téléphone… Horrifié, il leva alors le regard vers le plafond, dans la direction où se trouvait la salle de bain.

\- Valéria…

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et entra dans la salle de bain. Quand il tourna la tête vers la baignoire, la tête de Valéria était à peine sous l'eau, ses longs cheveux roux flottant autour de son visage de porcelaine.

\- VAL !

Sans plus attendre, Harold se rua vers elle et l'extirpa de la baignoire. Il fit de son mieux pour lui faire reprendre conscience tout en l'implorant de se réveiller, mais il commençait à désespérer en ne la voyant pas réagir !

\- Oh non, non, non, non, non… Val, réveille-toi ! J't'en prie !

A son grand soulagement, Valéria se réveilla brutalement et lui cracha un peu d'eau sur la figure, puis respira bruyamment

\- Val… Bafouilla Harold, soulagé

\- Ha… Harold… ?! Tu… ?!

Son regard jonglait entre Harold et la baignoire qui n'allait pas tarder à déborder à cause des robinets qui étaient toujours ouverts. Avec effroi, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici au lieu d'être dans son salon, pourquoi la baignoire allait déborder et pourquoi elle était trempée ! Tout était confus dans sa tête depuis le moment où elle prenait le thé avec son oncle… Mais quand elle remarqua qu'Harold était également trempé, qu'elle était dans ses bras, qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'il ne cessait de lui sourire, elle comprit qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie

\- Tu m'as sauvée…

\- Je t'avais bien dit que je serais toujours là pour te protéger... Souriait-il

\- Mais… Comment as-tu su que j'étais en danger… ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- J'ai reçu un appel de ton portable. Je ne te cache pas que j'étais content de voir que tu voulais me parler, mais je n'entendais rien d'autre que le bruit de l'eau qui coulait.

\- Mon… Mon portable… ? Mais il est… Oh.

Elle sortit de sa poche son portable complètement fichu. Avec une grimace dégoûtée, elle le regarda dégouliner pendant qu'Harold refermait les robinets.

\- Comme l'écran est tactile… il a dû s'enclencher tout seul. Un coup de chance…

\- Oui. Un coup de chance que je sois arrivé à temps ! Si je n'avais pas eu l'intuition de devoir courir en sortant de chez Chris… Tu serais…

\- Mais je ne le suis pas… Grâce à toi… Souriait-elle

Elle trouva la force de se redresser pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Comment ai-je pu croire que tu voudrais ma mort ? Je suis vraiment stupide… ! Je te demande pardon… !

\- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je… J'aurais dû te dire la vérité bien avant, mais je ne savais pas comment…

\- C'est rien. Oublions tout ça… Tu m'as manqué, Harold…

\- Toi aussi, Val…

Elle tremblait de froid et de chagrin, mais elle souriait dans le creux de son cou. Harold se sentait de nouveau en vie dans ses bras, tout comme elle. Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir s'enlacer. Mais d'un coup, Valéria se rappela que son oncle s'était évanoui avant elle !

\- Viggo ! S'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée

\- Il va bien, Val. Il dort toujours.

\- Mais je dois aller l'aider ! Non… En premier, faut que j'appelle la police, que je me sèche et que je me change !

\- D'accord. Mais vu ton état, vas-y doucement. Conseilla-t-il

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, puis avec le portable d'Harold, elle appela la police. Puis elle se changea à toute vitesse et se rendit sans plus attendre au chevet de son oncle, et patienta auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, et que la police et les secours débarquent.


	20. Frayeurs

**_Salut à tous ! :D Ça y est ! Le marathon du passé est lancé ! Prêt à vous farcir 6 chapitres d'affilée ? :D Pour ceux et celles qui meurent d'envie de savoir ce qui attend Valéria et Harold dans le futur, désolée, mais faudra attendre. :) Alors ce chapitre est un de mes préférés, et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira ! ^^ Encore merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 20 - Frayeurs

De près, le navire paraissait encore plus grand, plus terrifiant et il ne donnait vraiment pas envie de s'y aventurer !

\- Euh… Maintenant qu'on est là, comment on s'organise ? Demanda Rustik

\- Je vais explorer les quartiers principaux avec un volontaire. Vous autres, vous cherchez aux alentours et dans les salles inférieures en passant par le trou de la coque. Mais prenez garde aux anguilles si elles se montrent. Répondit Harold

\- Moi, je vais plutôt me poster au sommet du mât et faire le guet.

\- Excellente idée, Verika. De là-haut, tu pourras couvrir plus de terrain. Soit juste prudente.

\- Compte sur moi. Au moindre problème, je siffle. Et tu peux être sûr que la moindre bestiole qui se pointe, je lui plante une flèche ! Souriait-elle

\- Ouais. Et euh... Qui se désigne pour aller avec toi ? Moi personnellement, je n'ai pas trop envie d'entrer là-dedans. Ce bateau me colle vraiment la frousse… Annonça Kognedur

\- Moi. Je vais t'accompagner, mon frère. Se proposa Dagur

Le groupe, tout comme Harold et Verika, regardait Dagur avec étonnement. Lui ?! Volontaire ?! Ça faisait bizarre ! Même de l'entendre appeler Harold « mon frère » après ce qui s'était passé ! Verika se méfia particulièrement de cette initiative. Vu qu'Harold avait raconté l'incident entre Eret et Dagur, elle craignait que Dagur le lui fasse payer, à l'écart du groupe et de faire passer ça pour un accident !

\- Euh… T'est sûr ? Demanda Harold

\- Woh ! Cache ta joie ! S'étonna Dagur, vexé.

\- Euh… Non, mais si tu veux m'accompagner, je ne vais pas dire non.

\- Vaut mieux. Parce que deux cerveaux futés valent mieux qu'un pour trouver cette épée et se tirer d'ici au plus vite.

\- Euh… Ouais, pas faux. Dans ce cas, allons-y. Bonne chance à vous tous. Dit-il aux autres

Le reste du groupe hocha la tête puis ils se séparèrent pour entamer les recherches. Rustik se proposa pour fouiller la cale du navire avec Astrid, et Kognedur se proposa pour chercher tout autour. Verika resta un instant sur place à regarder Harold et Dagur grimper sur le bateau via les fissures dans la coque. Elle était inquiète en regardant Harold, mais elle était méfiante quand son regard se posa sur Dagur. Priant les dieux pour qu'il n'arrive rien de grave, elle grimpa à son tour sur le navire et grimpa jusqu'en haut du mât, puis fit le guet, arc à la main et prête à tirer.

Sur le pont, Harold et Dagur jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil, mais rien n'attira leur attention si ce n'était Verika qui escaladait le mât avec agilité. Ils décidèrent de passer en premier par la trappe, mais en bas, c'était sombre et lugubre ! Dagur trouva une vielle lanterne poussiéreuse et l'alluma avant de la donner à Harold qui descendit en premier l'échelle en bois. Mais quand il posa un pied à terre, un piège se referma brutalement sur sa jambe en métal et Harold cria par pur réflexe !

\- Tout va bien, mon frère ?!

\- Ouais… C'est rien… Juste un piège. L'avantage d'avoir une jambe en métal… Dit-il en extirpant sa jambe du piège

\- Ouais. Un coup de chance.

\- Tu l'as dit. Je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre ma deuxième jambe…

\- Mais quelle idée aussi de mettre un piège juste en bas d'une échelle ! Surtout si elle donne accès à la sortie !

\- Vu que Grimbeard était menacé par les anguilles, c'est normal qu'il l'ait mis là. Je crois que j'aurais fait pareil pour me protéger et gagner du temps pour vite trouver une solution afin de sortir d'ici…

\- Mmh… Vu que c'est toi qui as enclenché le piège, je doute qu'il ait réussi à sortir du navire, ou que les anguilles l'ont poursuivi jusqu'ici. On aurait déjà dû trouver des traces de leurs passages, comme un squelette d'anguille ou je ne sais quoi. Ou alors… Vu que le piège ne s'est pas déclenché plus tôt, il a dû réussir à sortir d'ici et à esquiver ses propres pièges.

\- On va laisser tomber les théories pour le moment et se concentrer sur notre objectif. Si y'a d'autres pièges, autant rester vigilants.

\- Tu as raison. Et puis on ne sera fixé que quand on l'aura trouvé.

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir qui était vraiment sombre et lugubre. Il faisait tellement sombre et froid dans ce navire, qu'un peu de lumière et de chaleur n'était pas de refus ! En plus, ça sentait aussi l'humidité et l'iode à plein nez, et le plancher craquait à chacun de leur pas. Ils longèrent le couloir, fouillant chaque pièce qu'ils trouvaient sur leur passage, et prenant gardes aux éventuels pièges. Harold n'était pas trop rassuré de ce retrouvé seul avec Dagur, mais avec les menaces que Verika avait prononcées à son égard, il ne craignait pas grand-chose. Il trouvait même que c'était pathétique de sa part de se reposer sur les menaces d'une femme blessée et en colère, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester aux aguets. Par chance, ils n'étaient pas tombés sur un autre piège. A croire que dans la panique, Grimbeard n'avait pu en poser qu'un seul. Au cours d'une fouille, Harold interrogea son coéquipier sur un sujet qui le préoccupé.

\- Alors ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as spécialement décidé de m'accompagner ?

\- Je l'ai déjà dit. Vaut mieux être deux pour trouver cette épée.

\- Autre que ça ? Insista Harold

\- Hin. Tu as peur que je me venge sur toi ? Ne t'en fait pas, mon frère. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je tiens à veiller sur toi.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Pour Verika. Je sais qu'elle tient de nouveau à toi, comme à l'époque. Avoua-t-il. Pas la peine de le nier, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Euh… Ouais. Bafouilla Harold, légèrement gêné

\- Mais c'est aussi pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur, même si je sais que tu la regarde d'une manière dont tu ne devrais pas, et que pour être franc, ça m'énerve ! Grommela-t-il

\- Sauf que malgré ce que je peux ressentir pour elle, je n'ai pas l'intention de briser votre couple. Elle veut qu'on reste amis, alors je respecte son choix.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? S'étonna Dagur

\- Oui. Elle t'a choisi toi, et elle ne changera pas d'avis. Même si elle te rejette en ce moment.

\- C'est vrai ? Elle te l'a dit ?

\- Tu oses me demander ça ? Tu ne la connais donc pas ? Tu n'as pas confiance en elle ? S'étonna Harold

\- Bien sûr que si ! Seulement…

\- Tu l'aime et elle te manque. J'en suis conscient.

\- En gros, oui. Et je…

Sa voix se troubla. Dagur marqua un blanc, ce qui poussa Harold à s'arrêter et à regarder Dagur d'un air compatissant. Voir un homme comme Dagur éprouver de la tristesse, et voir cette tristesse s'abattre sur son visage recouvert de tatouages et de cicatrices, prouva à Harold qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et que ses paroles étaient sincères.

\- Non, rien.

\- Dagur ? S'étonna Harold

\- Aller, viens. Cherchons cette épée. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Dit-il d'un ton neutre en partant de l'avant

oO*Oo

Verika ne lâchait pas Kognedur du regard. Etant seule et armée que d'une simple épée, elle préférait ne pas la lâcher du regard pour vite lui venir en aide, tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Visiblement, les anguilles ne seraient pas de la partie. Tant mieux, pensa-t-elle.

oO*Oo

Rustik et Astrid se frayèrent prudemment un chemin dans la cale submergée. Astrid était obligée d'avancer avec sa hache en l'air, et grimacer en voyant l'eau verdâtre puante emplie d'algues flottant à la surface. Elle avait hâte d'en sortir ! Mais pour une fois, Rustik ne ronchonna pas un seul moment, ce qui faisait plaisir à Astrid. En avançant dans la cale inclinée, ils sortirent enfin de l'eau et continuèrent leurs recherches en prenant garde de ne pas trébucher pour ré-atterrir dans la flotte. Rustik trouva un beau coffre verrouillé, mais Astrid se chargea de briser le verrou rouillé avec sa hache. A l'intérieur, Rustik découvrit quelques breloques sans trop d'importance, mais en fouillant bien, il trouva des objets de valeur, comme des bourses d'or ou des bourses de pierres précieuses.

\- Oh oooh ! Super ! S'enthousiasma Rustik

\- Réaction typique de quelqu'un qui trouve un trésor. Souriait Astrid en roulant les yeux au ciel

\- Exactement ! Et je vais l'emmener avec moi ! Héhé !

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Astrid

\- Je vais être super riche… Super méga riche… Riche, riche, riche, riiiiiiiiche ! Lalalalalalaaaaa ! Chantonna Rustik tout en mettant ses trouvailles dans un sac

\- Rustik, on n'est pas venu pour dilapider ce navire de ses richesses ! C'est l'épée de Grimbeard qu'on doit trouver ! Protesta Astrid

\- Ah la, la… Ma petite Astrid. Toi qui est la plus maline d'entre nous, tu ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne chose de ramener ces bijoux ? Vu que notre village est en ruine, ce serait bien qu'on ait quelques richesses pour reprendre un nouveau départ. Non ?

\- Je… Pas bête, Rustik. Idée brillante et très altruiste. Je suis fière de toi.

\- Fière ? Woh… Ça me fait chaud au cœur de t'entendre dire un compliment, surtout auprès d'un homme qui est prêt à donner la moitié de ses trouvailles pour le bien de son peuple. Rougissait-il

\- Je vais faire comme si j'ai rien entendu… Dit-elle en cherchant dans son coin

Une fois le coffre vidé de ses trésors les plus importants et les moins encombrants, Rustik se tourna avec le sourire vers un coffre tout aussi imposant et beau que le précédent.

\- Mmh, mmh… Bien le bonjour, monsieur le beau coffret ! Quels trésors caches-tu donc ? Haha… Riche, riche, riche ! Mais… ?!

Il ne trouva que des perruques de toute sorte et de différentes couleurs !

\- Des cheveux ?! Bah… Qui les planquerait dans une boite ?!

\- Superbe trouvaille, Rustik ! Pouffa Astrid

\- Hein ? Non, je suis sure qu'il doit y avoir autre chose … Quoi ?! Encore plus de cheveux ?! Rhaa… Quelle arnaque, je vous jure ! Ronchonna-il

\- Mais c'est un trésor inestimable, Rustik ! Tu vas les emmener aussi ? Se moqua Astrid

\- Certainement pas !

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'imagines pas la fortune que tu pourrais avoir en revendant ces cheveux à ceux qui en aurait besoin ? Mmh ?

\- Euh… Quoi que, maintenant que tu le dis… Je crois que je vais les prendre ! Héhé !

Astrid roula des yeux au ciel, et regardait d'un air amusé Rustik qui faisait un rapide choix dans ses trouvailles. Il attacha ensuite son sac sur son dos et poursuivis les recherches avec Astrid. Le fond du navire fut vite fouillé mais ils ne trouvèrent pas la Dragonsword. Ils sortirent du bateau rejoindre les filles, sans se douter qu'au fond de l'eau, quelque chose se manifestait…

oO*Oo

De son coté, Kognedur n'avait rien trouvé à part des morceaux du bateau. Mais elle n'avait pas arrêté de se retourner, persuadée d'avoir entendu où senti la présence de quelque chose ! Ou de quelqu'un ! Quand elle vit Rustik et Astrid ressortir du navire, elle alla vite les rejoindre pour leur faire part de son angoisse.

\- Calme-toi, Kogne. Il n'y a rien, ni personne ici. Conseilla gentiment Astrid

\- Ouais. Il se serait déjà manifesté, je pense.

\- Moi je suis sure que le fantôme du vieux pirate nous guette…

\- C'est peut-être parce que Rustik a pillé son navire, mmh ? Se moqua Astrid en se tournant vers Rustik

\- Mais ouais, c'est ça. C'est raté pour me faire peur, Astrid ! Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas !

Ils entendirent comme un sifflement de serpent, mais plus prononcé et effrayant, sans pour autant savoir d'où ça venait ! Vu l'écho dans cette caverne, ils avaient l'impression que ça venait de partout !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! S'exclama Astrid, hache à la main et prête à frapper

\- Euh… Les fantômes, ça sifflent comme des serpents maintenant ? S'inquiéta Kognedur

\- Mais non, andouille ! C'est des anguilles ! Répondit Rustik, également en état d'alerte

Depuis le haut du mât, Verika avait également entendu le sifflement.

\- Ah. Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que vous ne vous soyez pas manifestée avant, les copines… Mais si vous osez sortir de votre cachette, je saurais vous accueillir. Héhé. Souriait-elle

Cela dit, elle non plus n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où ça venait à cause de l'écho. Elle redoubla de vigilance, et pria les dieux pour qu'Harold et Dagur trouvent vite l'épée.

oO*Oo

Après avoir fouillé la dernière pièce du couloir qui contenait quelques armes, des explosifs et autre breloques appartenant surement à Grimbeard, ils arrivèrent enfin à la dernière porte du couloir, celle qui se démarquait de tous les autres.

\- Les quartiers du capitaine... Reste sur tes gardes, Dagur.

\- Toi aussi.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de pièges, Harold l'examina de plus près et jugea qu'elle était fermée à clé.

\- C'est fermé. Bon, voilà le plan. On…

\- YA !

Dagur défonça la porte à l'aide d'un puissant coup de pied. La porte tomba d'un bloc sur le sol, faisait voler un bon gros nuage de poussière.

\- Mais je préfère le tien. Dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé

\- Héhé.

A l'intérieur, c'était assez glauque. La pièce était tout aussi sombre et délabrée que le reste du navire, et l'odeur d'humidité et de cadavre empestait fortement ! Seule la lueur de la caverne passée à travers la petite vitre brisée de la cabine, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour y voir clair. Dagur leva la lampe, et lui et Harold grimacèrent légèrement en voyant un cadavre réduit à l'état d'ossements. Le cadavre était assis sur sa chaise et à moitié affalé sur la table. Il portait encore ses habits rongés par les mites et le temps, et à en juger par la qualité et la forme de sa tenue, ça ne pouvait être que Grimbeard l'Horrible en personne !

\- Bon bah il n'a pas réussi à se barrer. Commenta Dagur

\- Malheureusement pour lui. Mais s'il est là, ça veut dire qu'on a une chance de trouver l'épée. Et je crois que c'est ce qu'il tient dans ses mains.

\- A toi l'honneur, mon frère. Souriait-il

\- Sympa… Grommela Harold

Il s'approcha de la table et retira avec dégout les mains osseuses qui tenaient l'épée, puis il l'emporta avec lui pour mieux la regarder à la lueur de la lanterne. Elle était vraiment grande, belle et solide, avec de belles formes sur la lame en os, et sa poignée et garde en acier étaient finement gravés de runes. Mais ce qui étonnait le plus Harold, c'est qu'elle soit assez légère ! Lui qui s'attendait à trouver une grosse épée qui pesait une tonne !

\- Bon. Bah ce n'était pas si compliqué, en fait.

\- Mouais. Mais j'avoue que je suis un peu déçu que ça été aussi facile. Dit-il en l'examinant de plus prêt

\- L'essentiel, c'est qu'on l'a trouvée. Maintenant, on peut…

\- Chut ! Tais-toi deux secondes !

\- Mais….

Dagur tendit l'oreille et entendit Verika siffler pour les prévenir qu'il y avait un problème. Dagur en déduit que les anguilles étaient venues leur tenir compagnie ! Sans perdre de temps, le duo se hâta de sortir du navire. En s'approchant du rebord du navire, ils virent leurs camarades en proie à plusieurs anguilles assez immenses et très agressives ! Ils se débrouillaient tant bien que mal, mais Harold et Dagur virent surtout une série de flèches s'abattre une par une sur les anguilles, les tuant quasiment en un coup si elles n'avaient pas pu l'esquiver. L'une d'entre elle se prit une flèche qui lui traversa complétement la gorge, et Dagur souriait à pleine dents en voyant l'anguille tomber raide morte dans l'eau.

\- Bien joué, Verika ! S'exclama Dagur, fier d'elle

\- Alors ?! Vous l'avez trouvée ?! S'exclama-t-elle en continuant de tirer

\- Oui ! On l'a ! Répondit Harold en la lui montrant

\- Alors emmenez vite les autres vers la sortie ! Je vous couvre ! Ordonna-t-elle

Les deux équipiers rejoignirent la terre ferme et se hâta de venir en aide aux autres. Dagur s'empara de sa hache et trancha en deux une anguille et couvrit les arrières du groupe qui s'enfuyait sous le commandement d'Harold.

\- Mais…. Et Verika ?! S'exclama Astrid en courant

\- C'est elle qui nous a dit de fuir ! Elle nous couvre ! La rassura Harold

\- Et Dagur surveilles aussi nos arrières ! Quelle équipe ! Commenta Kogne avec admiration

\- Au lieu de commenter ce qu'on fait, cours ! Conseilla sévèrement Dagur

Une autre anguille se prit une flèche dans la tête. Dagur leva le regard vers le mât et souriait face aux exploits de Verika. Y'avais pas à dire, c'était bien la meilleure archère de toute l'ile des Parenvrilles ! Il en massacra une autre qui venait de s'interposer entre lui et le reste du groupe, puis il se remit à courir, mais s'inquiéta pour Verika qui était restée toute seule en retrait.

Toujours perchée sur le mât, Verika ne cessait de tirer sur les anguilles. Sauf qu'à un moment son carquois fut vide ! Et y'avais encore des anguilles en vie qui s'en prenait au groupe, et non à elle alors qu'elle tuait leurs congénères depuis tout à l'heure ! Face à leur stupidité, elle secoua la tête d'un air blasé. De loin, elle pouvait voir Astrid et les autres se défendre avec leur armes, et Dagur qui lançait ses précieuses dagues. Elle grogna et se décida à descendre pour aller récupérer ses flèches sur les cadavres les plus proches. Elle attrapa une corde et se laissa glisser jusqu'au pont, et sauta par-dessus le navire. Elle courut récupérer le plus de flèches possible et se remit aussitôt à tirer, genou à terre, non loin du petit lac.

Ses amis atteignirent vite l'entrée de la caverne, et sous les ordres d'Harold, Kognedur et Rustik plongèrent les premiers pour regagner le point d'air, puis la barque. Astrid fut la suivante, mais Dagur et Harold restèrent pour venir en aide à Verika. Et puis franchement, aucun des deux n'avait envie de partir pour laisser l'autre avec elle. Dès que la dernière anguille qui les poursuivait fut abattue, ils ordonnèrent à Verika de venir les rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit. Mais au lieu de reprendre le chemin de l'aller qui faisait le tour de la caverne, elle décida de passer au milieu du lac en sautant sur les bouts de rochers présents. Harold et Dagur ne la quittait pas des yeux et eurent un hoquet de surprise quand ils virent deux anguilles surgir de l'eau pour l'attaquer ! Mais Verika ne ressentit aucune peur en les voyants. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle esquiva agilement leurs assauts sur le peu de terrain qu'elle avait pour se battre, puis elle planta une dague dans la gorge d'une anguille et planta brutalement les pics d'un de ses brassards dans la gorge de l'autre !

\- Wouh ! Ça ne m'a pas servi souvent, mais je suis contente de voir que c'est toujours aussi efficace ! Souriait-elle en voyant le sang qui dégoulinait de l'anguille.

Elle l'envoya balader avec un coup de pied puis repris sa route vers l'entrée de la caverne et rejoignit enfin les garçons. Bien qu'étant essoufflée, elle adressa un sourire confiant aux garçons puis plongea avec eux. Ils se rendirent au point d'air puis se rendirent sans plus tarder vers la sortie. Heureux de revoir la lumière du jour, ils remontèrent au plus vite dans la barque avec l'aide des autres qui étaient soulagés de les revoir. Par précaution, Harold avait vite donné l'épée à Rustik. Une fois tout le monde dans la barque, et dans la bonne humeur, Kogne hurla après son frère pour qu'il les ramène vers le navire. Mais au moment où Krane allait enclencher le levier, une anguille sortit de l'eau et attrapa Harold pour l'entrainer avec elle dans la caverne

\- AH ! NON ! Hurla-t-il avant de finir sous l'eau

\- HAROLD ! Hurla le groupe

Mais la barque était déjà en train de se faire ramener à toute vitesse ! Sans plus attendre, Verika plongea dans l'eau avant d'être trop loin de l'entrée de la caverne. Le groupe avait essayé de l'en empêcher mais c'était trop tard. Dagur coupa la corde avec sa dague, et plongea à son tour pour aller les aider, laissant le reste du groupe sur place.

Sous l'eau, Harold se faisait ramener de force vers la caverne. Il faisait de son mieux pour se débarrasser de cette anguille en essayant de l'attaquer avec sa dague qu'il avait réussi à attraper, mais il se fit mordre au bras par l'anguille qui l'avait vu venir ! Il hurla de douleur, laissant s'échapper de grosses bulles d'air tellement ça lui faisait mal ! Presque à court d'oxygène, il sentait sa fin venir, mais il vit une flèche se planter dans le corps de l'anguille. La bestiole se tortilla de douleur et nagea vite pour se mettre à l'abri. Apeurée de voir Harold couler vers le fond du tunnel, Verika redoubla d'effort et nagea le plus vite possible vers lui. Elle parvient à l'attraper et à le hisser jusqu'au point d'air. Une fois à la surface, Verika repris bruyamment son souffle, car elle était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Elle fit de son mieux pour rester accrochée au mur tout en reprenant son souffle et en maintenant Harold pour qu'il ne coule pas.

\- Harold… Réveille-toi… ! Je… Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps comme ça… ! Supplia-t-elle

Mais il ne répondait pas et ne reprenait pas conscience en entendant Verika l'appeler et le supplier. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Elle reprit son souffle le plus vite possible et le plaqua contre la paroi rocheuse. Puis elle appuya son corps contre le sien pour le maintenir contre le mur, tout en battant des jambes pour les maintenir à la surface. Puis elle fit ceci sans hésiter, son seul but étant de le ramener à lui. Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et insuffla à plusieurs reprises de l'air dans ses poumons. Elle retira ensuite ses lèvres des siennes pour le réveiller avec une gifle. Mais Harold ne se réveilla toujours pas ! Verika, apeurée et épuisée, eut les larmes aux yeux et l'implora encore une fois.

\- Harold… Non, réveille-toi !

Elle insuffla encore de l'air à travers un baiser, puis lui redonna une gifle sur l'autre joue. Toujours rien ! Ses larmes et son chagrin devenaient alors plus conséquentes, si bien qu'elle lui hurla dessus en le secouant contre la paroi !

\- HAROLD HADDOCK! NOM DE THOR! TU VAS TE REVEILLER, OUI ?! JE T'INTERDIS DE MOURIR ET DE M'ABANDONNER UNE SECONDE FOIS! TU M'ENTENDS ?!

Agrippée à sa combinaison noire, elle lui insuffla désespérément de l'air tout en l'implorant entre chaque souffle.

\- Je t'en prie… Ne m'abandonne pas… Je t'aime, tu m'entends ?! Je t'aime ! Alors, reviens…

Rien. Elle était vraiment désespérée ! Son cœur lui faisait horriblement mal ! Elle souffrait tellement qu'elle frappa la poitrine d'Harold plusieurs fois avec son poing !

\- J'en supplie… Harold… HAROLD ! Hurla-t-elle désespérément

Avec toute la force de sa colère et de son chagrin, son dernier coup de poing fut tellement brutal qu'Harold se réveilla d'un coup en crachant de l'eau et en reprenant douloureusement son souffle ! Verika le regardait bouche bée. Il était vivant ! Elle l'avait sauvé ! Son cœur se retrouva alors submergé par un puissant sentiment de soulagement et de bonheur ! C'était si puissant qu'elle n'hésita pas à prendre son visage entre ses mains et lui sourire !

\- Harold…

\- Verika… Tu… ? Argh… Je rêve ou…

Elle déglutit discrètement. Se souvenait-il d'avoir senti ses lèvres contre les siennes ? Ou bien l'avait-il entendu lui avouer ses sentiments pour lui ? Ou les deux ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, et c'était malheureusement vrai. Elle l'aimait comme quelqu'un aime un ami, mais elle l'aimait aussi d'un amour qui venait progressivement de refaire surface depuis qu'elle l'avait revu sur l'ile des Parenvrilles, mais également à cause de ce qui venait de se passer. Si Harold n'avait pas frôlé la mort, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait rien dit. Et s'il l'avait entendu… Alors elle était dans la bouse de yak jusqu'au cou ! Parce que ça rendrait réel le fait qu'elle aime deux hommes à la fois, et que ce n'était pas possible. Ça rendrait tout beaucoup trop compliqué ! Et en plus, elle ne pourrait pas faire un choix. Ou peut-être que si, en fait. Du moins par rapport à Dagur. S'il apprenait qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, même dans le cadre d'un sauvetage, Dagur serait capable de le tuer ! Et ça, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter ! Rien qu'imaginer Dagur lui faire du mal lui était insupportable… Elle prit alors une décision. Si jamais Harold mentionnait ces mots, alors elle les nierait pour le protéger, quitte à souffrir.

\- … tu m'as frappé ? Demanda-t-il

\- Euh, je…

Il ne l'avait donc pas entendu dire ces mots, ni même ressenti un contact sur ses lèvres ! Elle se senti soulagée, parce que lui, il ne risquerait rien par rapport à Dagur, et que elle, elle ne serait pas confrontée à un double choix !

\- Hin. Crétin… Bien sûr que j'ai dû te frapper ! Riait-elle, en larmes

\- En tout cas… Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Souriait-il

\- De rien.

\- Et moi aussi, je t'aime.

Verika eut un hoquet de surprise. Dans son cœur et sa tête, c'était la panique ! Il l'avait donc entendu ?! Et vu qu'il approchait sa main de son visage, ça voulait dire qu'il y croyait ! Fallait vite qu'elle règle ce détail avant que ça n'empire ! Elle prit alors une attitude neutre et nia ses sentiments.

\- Harold… Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. Dit-elle en repoussant gentiment sa main

\- Hein ?

\- En effet, j'ai dit ça sous l'effet de la panique, mais je ne t'aime pas comme j'aime Dagur. Je t'aime comme un ami. Rien de plus. Désolée.

Harold fut blessé par ses paroles. Et à cet instant, ce fut la colère qui domina son regard.

\- Comment peux-tu oser faire ça… ? Surtout dans un moment pareil…

\- Qu… Quoi ? AIE !

Il la prit brutalement par les épaules et fixa intensément son regard, ce qui paralysa Verika.

\- Comment peux-tu dire une chose que tu éprouves réellement, puis oser me dire le contraire quand j'ose y croire ?! Pourquoi, Verika ?!

\- Parce que je…

\- POURQUOI ?!

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meurs… Avoua-t-elle d'une voix troublée par un sanglot

Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux, ce qui diminua la colère d'Harold.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime, Harold… Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait du mal ! A cause de l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi et Dagur, mon cœur est coupé en deux ! Et c'est insupportable !

\- Verika…

\- Et si on rend cet amour officiel, tu subiras la colère de Dagur ! Et je ne veux pas que tu meurs de ses mains ! Je ne le lui pardonnerais jamais s'il venait à faire ça…

Elle empoigna fermement le visage d'Harold entre ses mains, et lui adressa un regard désespéré et empli de larmes.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu m'oublie et que tu donnes ton cœur à quelqu'un d'autre ! Si tu fais ça, tu seras épargné du courroux de Dagur et je pourrais continuer de vivre à ses côtés avec la conscience tranquille !

\- Quitte à souffrir tous les deux ? Demanda-t-il tristement

\- Pas tant que ça. On pourra continuer de se voir et se côtoyer comme des amis… dit-elle en penchant la tête vers l'avant. Il faut qu'on poursuive nos vies chacun de notre côté comme si rien n'existait entre nous, à part de l'amitié. Si on veut survivre, je ne vois que ça comme solution... Et au moins, nous serons heureux tous les quatre.

\- Verika. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'Astrid… c'est… c'est ma meilleure amie !

\- Je le sais, Harold ! Mais il faut que tu montres à Dagur que tu t'intéresses à elle si tu veux rester en vie !

\- Il ne me fait pas peur, tu sais !

\- Sauf que je le connais mieux que quiconque ! Même qu'il a de nombreuses qualités dont je suis presque la seule à en bénéficier… Il est jaloux et possessif. Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Eret ! Tu veux vraiment subir le même sort et me briser le cœur ?! S'exclama-t-elle désespérée

\- Bien sûr que non, mais…

\- Alors si tu tiens à moi et à ta vie… Oublie-moi ! Je sais que ça va être dur, mais on n'a pas le choix !

\- Verika…

\- Promet le moi ! Insista-t-elle

\- Promis…

Reconnaissante, Verika l'enlaça dans ses bras et pleura dans son cou. Harold baissa tristement la tête. Ce qu'il ressentait lui faisait encore plus de mal que les coups de poing de Verika ou la morsure de l'anguille ! Même qu'il se souvenait de l'avoir entendu dire « je t'aime » et d'avoir senti ses lèvres contre les siennes, il aurait préféré ne pas s'en souvenir pour ne pas souffrir encore une fois d'un amour impossible ! En voyant son visage s'attrister à ce point, Verika préféra vite changer de sujet.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller pour sortir d'ici ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Mon bras me lance, et j'ai l'impression d'être vite essoufflé…

\- C'est ma faute… Je n'aurais pas dû taper si fort… En même temps, si je ne l'avais pas fait... Tu serais…

\- C'est rien Verika. Je suis content que tu l'aies fait. Souriait-il sincèrement

Ils continuaient de se regarder et de sourire le plus naturellement possible en reprenant au maximum leurs souffles, quand soudain, Dagur apparut juste à côté d'eux. Verika cria sur le coup, puis elle se calma en voyant que c'était Dagur.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Dagur en les regardant simultanément

Leurs larmes s'étant mêlées à l'eau, Dagur ne se douta pas un seul instant qu'ils pleuraient. Et comme l'eau était fraîche, ça pouvait expliquer le rose sur leurs visages et le fait qu'ils tremblaient.

\- Oui, je… J'suis juste essoufflé… En plus de m'être fait mordre par cette sale bestiole…

\- Eh bah je crois que j'ai bien fait de venir !

\- En effet. Il faut qu'on l'emmène ensemble vers la sortie. A nous deux, ça devrait le faire.

\- Je vais vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'autres anguilles en approche.

Il replongea et Verika rassura Harold qui tremblait.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Harold. Accroches toi… Dagur et moi, on va vite te ramener au bateau. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de retenir ton souffle le plus possible et de serrer ma main si jamais tu manques d'air. D'accord ?

\- Entendu… Mais toi ? Ça va aller ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Elle continuait de lui sourire pour le rassurer, puis elle écarta affectueusement ses mèches qui tomber devant ses yeux, avant de caresser encore une fois sa joue. Malgré l'obscurité, elle arrivait à voir l'intensité du vert de ses yeux, et elle y vit toute la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir à leur sujet. Elle ne s'attarda pas trop sur son regard, car elle souffrait assez comme ça. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être en plus hantée par ce regard. Elle retira sa main de sa joue et tourna alors la tête vers Dagur qui venait de remonter.

\- C'est bon. On va pouvoir y aller. Prête ?

\- Oui. Harold ?

\- Prêt.

Ils le prirent tous les deux par les bras et après qu'Harold ai retenu au maximum sa respiration, ils plongèrent ensemble et nagèrent au plus vite vers la sortie. Comme le lui avait demandé Verika, Harold tenait sa main, prêt à la serrer au cas où. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les parois du tunnel se mirent à s'écrouler par petits morceaux, sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi ! Ayant une petite idée sur la question, Dagur osa se retourner et vit deux anguilles s'acharner contre les parois ! Ces sales bêtes avaient la ferme intention d'en finir avec eux en faisant écrouler le tunnel ! Sauf qu'à force de faire ça, les parois s'écroulaient aussi sur elles ! Et fatalement, un gros morceau leur tomba dessus, les écrasant au sol.

Mais un autre morceau manqua de s'écraser sur le trio et de boucher à jamais la sortie ! Avant que ça ne se produise, et d'un accord commun, Dagur et Harold poussèrent Verika pour qu'elle soit hors de danger. Résultat, elle était du côté de la sortie, et Dagur et Harold... Et bien... Ils étaient restés de l'autre côté ! Se rendant compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, Verika cria d'effroi mais elle perdit presque tout son oxygène ! Elle regagna vite la surface, ainsi que la sortie, et repris son souffle en s'accrochant à la roche. Sans plus tarder, elle replongea pour aller les aider, mais en voyant que le morceau de roche beaucoup trop épais bloquait complétement le tunnel, elle sentit son cœur se serrer ! Désespérée, elle tambourina le rocher de ses poings mais abandonna bien vite pour regagner encore une fois la surface. En larmes et anéantie par cette nouvelle tragédie, elle resta accrochée à la roche et pleura à chaudes larmes. Elle daigna à peine lever la tête quand elle entendit Astrid l'appeler au loin. Le reste du groupe était en train de ramer vers l'entrée de la grotte et s'inquiéta de ne voir que Verika, et de voir qu'elle pleurait.

\- Verika ? Où… Où sont Harold et Dagur ?! Demanda Astrid avec crainte

Le rousse ferma les yeux et ne répondit pas. La blonde, tout comme les autres, comprit qu'ils avaient eu moins de chance qu'eux. Astrid ferma les yeux et soupira tristement, la tête baissé.

\- Mais faut qu'on aille les aider ! S'emporta Rustik

\- Non, Rustik. Ce… C'est trop tard… On ne peut plus rien faire pour eux… Répondit Verika

\- Mais… ?! Non… ! Ce… Ce n'est pas possible… Pas eux ! Dit-il, effondré par la réalité

\- Hélas, si…

\- Rustik… Viens m'aider. Demanda Astrid d'une voix absente

Rustik lui donna un coup de main pour faire remonter Verika dans la barque, puis lui et Kognedur ramèrent lentement vers le navire des chasseurs. Assise sur le banc, Verika ne pleurait plus et ne disait plus rien. Elle semblait être dépossédée de son âme, comme le jour de la mort de son père. L'image d'Harold et Dagur, en train de reposer au fond de ce tunnel délabré avec pour seule compagnie les cadavres des anguilles, lui trottait en boucle dans la tête… Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette image qui la glaçait d'effroi ! Ils auraient pu s'en sortir avec elle, mais ils se sont sacrifiés pour qu'elle ait la vie sauve… Dévastée à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir les deux hommes qu'elle aimait, elle éclata un sanglot et fut secouée par des soubresauts. Compatissante à sa douleur, Astrid s'asseya à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, pleurant avec elle, tout comme les autres…

Quand la barque regagna enfin le navire, Krane les assaillit de questions, mais il se tut bien vite en voyant leurs têtes d'enterrement ravagées par le chagrin. Sa sœur lui exposa très vite la situation, et il pleura à son tour dans ses bras. Astrid s'occupa de Verika qui semblait la plus anéantie par leurs morts, et Rustik regarda tristement l'épée en os de dragon qu'Harold lui avait donné avant l'incident. Ryker s'avança vers le groupe et présenta de façon plutôt sincère ses condoléances au groupe, mais il eut le culot de demander s'il pouvait jeter un œil à l'épée. Avec l'accord d'Astrid, Rustik la lui donna. Ryker examina attentivement chaque recoin de cette épée unique.

\- Elle existe donc… Quelle merveille… Dommage qu'elle ait dû coûter deux valeureuses vies.

Il l'empoigna et essayait de faire quelques gestes avec, mais il ronchonna sur le fait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise pour combattre avec !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Pourquoi je ne… Ah, je vois. C'est une épée pour les gauchers. Comprit-il. Tout guerrier qui manie les armes avec la main droite ne pourra pas s'en servir correctement.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Et y'a pas un gaucher dans tout votre équipage ? S'étonna Kognedur

\- Non. Et dans votre groupe ?

\- Seul Harold était gaucher… Répondit tristement Astrid

A bout de force et de chagrin, Verika s'effondra sur le pont. Elle fut vite relevée par Astrid et Kranedur qui l'emmenèrent sans plus tarder dans leur cabine. Ryker rendit alors l'épée à Rustik, ce qui étonna le jeune viking.

\- Par respect pour vos camarades disparus, gardez-la. Mais quand on sera arrivé sur l'île du Furie Nocturne, je la reprendrais.

Rustik hocha la tête, puis avec Kognedur, ils rejoignirent leurs camarades qui étaient assis à côté de Verika, cette dernière étant allongée sur sa couchette, le visage ravagée par son chagrin.

oO*Oo

Dans le tunnel malheureusement condamné, la dernière heure n'avait pas encore sonné pour Dagur et Harold. Par miracle, ils étaient toujours en vie, mais avaient de nouveau trouvé refuge au niveau du point d'air. Ils étaient fatigués, ils en avaient marre de l'eau et de nager, mais leur pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Verika. Ils espéraient qu'elle soit en vie, mais leurs cœurs se serrèrent en imaginant le fait qu'elle les croit morts.

\- Verika… Murmura Harold, en tapant faiblement son point contre la roche

\- Elle va bien, Harold. Elle est en vie. J'en suis sûr ! Et économise tes forces. Tu en auras besoin si tu veux sortir d'ici.

\- Et comment… ? L'entrée est condamnée…

\- Oublies pas que je suis malin. Et que grâce à cette qualité, j'ai un plan pour sortir d'ici. fanfaronna-t-il

\- Sans blague…

\- Si je te le dis ! On va sortir de là, mon frère !

\- Si tu le dis… Pardonne-moi de ne pas être aussi optimiste que toi...

\- Harold. Pourquoi voudrais-tu sortir de cette caverne ?

\- Hein ?

\- Répond à cette question. Pourquoi voudrais-tu vivre ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu sortir d'ici ?

\- C'est pourtant évident ! Pour retrouver tous mes amis et veiller sur eux !

\- Parfait ! Alors garde cet objectif en tête parce que tu vas bientôt pouvoir continuer de le faire ! Ok ? Souriait Dagur d'un air convainquant

\- Ok. Et… C'est quoi ton plan ?

\- En premier… Il faut qu'on retourne dans la caverne.

\- Euh…

\- Je sais. Tu vas me dire que t'en a marre de plonger et de nager, et c'est pareil pour moi. Mais je te garantis que ce sera la dernière fois ! Aller viens. L'encouragea-t-il

Ils rassemblèrent toutes leurs forces et leur courage et regagnèrent la caverne. Une fois à l'intérieur, et après s'être assuré que des anguilles n'allaient pas de nouveau les attaquer, ils s'affalèrent sur le sol. Enfin sur la terre ferme ! Enfin un peu de répit ! Fini la flotte !

\- Et maintenant… C'est quoi la suite ?

\- Tu ne remarques rien dans cette caverne ?

\- Dagur… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer aux devinettes…

\- Bon… Tu vois ces lueurs bleues ? Ça veut dire que le soleil arrive à passer à travers toute cette roche. Ce qui veut dire qu'on peut sortir par un interstice.

\- Hein ? T'a l'intention de grimper au plafond de cette grotte ?!

\- Pas vraiment. Mais si on peut créer nous même un interstice… A nous la liberté !

\- Et comment tu veux la créer ?

\- La fatigue te ramollit le cerveau, mon frère. Tu ne te rappelle pas ce qu'on a trouvé dans le navire ?

\- Euh…

Harold essaya de se souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé comme objets durant la fouille du navire. Mais un objet en particulier lui revint en mémoire, et en voyant le sourire malicieux de Dagur, Harold écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh non ! Tu ne penses pas à… ?!

\- Et si ! Une belle explosion pour compenser toutes nos souffrances ! Et ça indiquera à Verika et aux autres qu'on est toujours en vie, et ils viendront nous chercher !

\- Ah ouais ? Et si l'explosion se déroule mal ? Et si on y reste ? T'as pensé à ça ?

Harold n'était pas du tout convaincu. Dagur en perdit son sourire.

\- Euh… Tu chipotes tout le temps comme ça ? Non parce que si tu continues sur cette voie, ça va te jouer des tours quand tu seras la chef de ta tribu.

\- Mais non ! C'est juste que…

\- Ecoute. On n'a pas le choix, Harold. S'ils croient tous qu'on est morts, ils doivent déjà être en train de s'éloigner de l'île.

Il se releva et tendit sa main vers Harold qui hocha la tête et se releva à son tour avec son aide. Ils retournèrent vers le navire sans croiser d'anguilles vivantes. Apparemment, ils ont dû tous les tuer. Tant mieux. Ça facilitera la suite des opérations. Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur et embarquèrent le plus d'explosifs possible. Une chance qu'ils ne soient pas fichus ! Harold n'avait plus trop mal au bras, mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se plaindre et être une gêne. De retour sur le pont, Dagur chercha le bon endroit à faire exploser.

\- Alors… Vu que l'entrée de la grotte et de ce côté… Autant faire exploser… Ce côté-là ! Suis-moi mon frère ! Souriait-il

\- _J'ai forcément perdu l'esprit pour suivre ce plan, de toute façon…_ Pensa Harold

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au mur désigné par Dagur. Ils installèrent les explosifs de façon à ce que le mur explose d'un coup et créer une brèche assez grande pour s'y faufiler. Dagur semblait confiant de son plan même s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'épaisseur du mur, et si ça allait marcher du premier coup avec la quantité d'explosif qu'ils avaient trouvé. Quand tout fut prêt, il demanda à Harold de se mettre à l'abri, en retrait derrière un gros rocher. Inquiet, il obéit sans protester. Il regarda Dagur allumer la mèche et courir vers leur planque, puis ils se protégèrent avec leurs bras. Le mur explosa violemment en plusieurs morceaux qui volèrent dans tous les sens. Les garçons se protégèrent davantage quand des bouts de cailloux leur tombèrent dessus, mais certains d'entre eux leur infligea quelques blessures. Dagur se prit un violent coup à la tête et tomba à terre en gémissant. Harold eut le réflexe de se jeter sur lui pour le protéger et il attendit patiemment que tout s'arrête. Quand ce fut le cas, il releva la tête et observa le résultat. Comme l'avait prédit Dagur, une brèche fut ouverte !

\- Dagur… Dagur ! Hé ! Réveille-toi ! Oh c'est pas vrai…

Harold emmena l'inconscient vers la sortie avec ce qui lui restait de force. Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient dans la caverne, redonnant ainsi l'espoir à Harold qu'ils allaient sortir de cette maudite caverne ! Une fois dehors, il arriva sur une toute petite plage envahie par les gravats de l'explosion. Au loin, il voyait que le navire des chasseurs s'était légèrement éloigné de l'île. Harold allongea alors Dagur sur le sol, prit l'épée qu'il avait sur lui, et joua avec les reflets du soleil sur la lame, pour leur donner un signal d'alarme supplémentaire.

oO*Oo

Sur le navire, Ryker et ses hommes avaient entendu l'explosion et virent les signaux de lumière. Dans la cabine, Astrid et les autres avaient également entendu une explosion, et sur ordre d'Astrid, Rustik et les jumeaux allèrent aux nouvelles. Astrid resta au chevet de Verika qui était allongée sur le côté, sans dire un mot. Tout ce qui bougeait, c'était ses cils et les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Astrid avait essayé de lui faire boire ou manger quelque chose, ou même de la faire réagir, mais c'était peine perdu. Verika était comme dépourvue de son âme. Dépourvue de l'envie de vivre. Et puis ses muscles lui faisaient tellement mal qu'elle préférait rester immobile. Astrid ressentait beaucoup de peine d'avoir perdue Harold, mais elle n'osait imaginer la souffrance de Verika. Elle qui avait perdu son père, sa meilleure amie… Voilà que maintenant, Harold et Dagur lui ont été arrachés ! Comment le destin pouvait-il être aussi cruel ?! Elle caressa tristement les cheveux de Verika, puis releva la tête quand Rustik entra tout essoufflé dans la cabine.

\- Alors ? C'était quoi cette explosion ?

\- Tu… Tu ne vas pas le croire ! Ça venait de l'île ! Ils sont en vie !

\- Ils sont vivants ?! S'exclama Astrid, soulagée

\- Bah je doute que ce soit les anguilles qui ont fait péter la caverne et qui envoient des signaux de lumière ! Souriait Rustik, tout aussi soulagé qu'elle

\- Verika ! Tu entends ?! Ils sont en vie ! S'exclama Astrid, folle de joie

\- Non. Ils sont morts… J'étais là… J'ai tout vu… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible

\- Verika, lève-toi ! Allez ! Il faut que tu en juge par toi-même !

\- Ils sont morts, Astrid…

\- Rhoo… Rustik ! Emmène-la !

\- Compris.

Rustik prit le corps à moitié inerte de Verika dans ses bras et l'emmena au pas de course sur le pont. Verika n'avait même pas réagi pour se défaire de ses bras. Elle n'avait plus d'envie ou d'énergie, et elle refusait de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Harold et Dagur seraient en vie… ? Pourquoi jouait-t-on avec son cœur ? Était-elle maudite ? Ses amis n'auraient pas pu attendre de les avoir ramenés sur le bateau avant de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? Et si juste l'un deux avait survécu ? Et s'ils se refaisaient attaquer au risque de mourir pour de bon ? Elle n'aurait pas le courage de voir ça, et d'imaginer de nouvelles images horrifique qui la hanteraient jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Sous le regard intrigué de tous, Rustik l'emmena prêt du rebord et Astrid tourna sa tête pour qu'elle voit les signaux.

\- Tu vois ? Ils sont en vie ! Tu y crois maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec joie

\- Ils… Ils sont vivants… ? Murmura-t-elle sous le choc

\- Oui ! On va vite aller les chercher, t'en fait pas !

Ryker ordonna à deux de ses hommes d'aller les chercher. Même qu'elle était épuisée et encore sous le choc, Verika se sentait tellement envahi par la joie et le soulagement qu'elle oublia ses craintes et demanda à partir avec les chasseurs. Le trio monta alors dans la barque et ramèrent vers l'île. Heureuse et impatiente de les retrouver, Verika demanda aux chasseurs d'accélérer la cadence, ce qu'ils firent. Harold était soulagé de voir une barque se rapprocher de plus en plus, puis il tourna son regard vers Dagur qui se réveilla enfin.

\- Oooh… Que… Qu'est ce qui… ? Je suis mort, c'est ça ?

\- Non. Tu vas vivre. Souriait Harold. Et en plus de ça, ton plan a marché ! Regarde ! Dit-il en pointant du doigt la barque

\- Héhé… Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Rappelle moi de frimer tout à l'heure… Riait-il, malgré sa blessure qui le lançait.

\- En effet, tu avais raison. J'aurais dû t'écouter et te faire un peu plus confiance. Désolé. Avoua-t-il

\- Bah, c'est rien. L'important, c'est qu'on soit tiré d'affaire. Dit-il en se relevant

\- Justement. Je ne te l'ai pas encore dis, mais… Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

\- De rien. Et merci de m'avoir également sauvé, mon frère.

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère. Souriait-il en roulant les yeux au ciel

\- Oh allez… Avoue que t'aime bien quand je t'appelle comme ça ?

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire amusé puis regardèrent la barque qui venait d'accoster sur la rive. En les voyant tous les deux en vie, Verika oublia sa fatigue et ses douleurs musculaires, et sauta par-dessus la barque pour courir vers eux !

\- DAGUR ! HAROLD ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un immense sourire

Ils la regardaient avec le sourire et furent légèrement surpris, mais amusés que Verika les serre tous les deux dans ses bras !

\- Bande d'idiots… ! Ne me refaite plus jamais ça… ! Dit-elle dans un sanglot.

\- Désolé…

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus. Promis.

\- Vous avez intérêt… ! Vous allez bien… ? Demanda-t-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle.

\- Oui. Grâce à Dagur, on va bien. Sans lui, on ne serait plus là.

\- Euh... Ouais, mais sans ton aide, je n'y serais pas… Arrivé tout... Seul…

\- Dagur ? S'inquiéta Verika

Sa blessure la lançait encore et elle lui donnait le tournis ! Mêlés à la chaleur du soleil, Dagur n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes, alors il s'effondra à moitié dans les bras de Verika.

\- Dagur ! La vache, il saigne beaucoup… Il faut vite vous ramener pour vous soigner. Hé, vous ! Venez vite nous aider !

Les chasseurs donnèrent un coup de main au trio qui fut chaleureusement accueilli par leurs camarades une fois de retour sur le navire ! Ryker leur souhaita un bon retour plus ou moins poli, puis leur conseilla d'aller se reposer et de penser leurs blessures avant qu'ils n'atteignent la dernière étape du voyage. L'île du Furie Nocturne.


	21. Rien ne s'arrange

**_Salut à tous ! :D Ravie que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu ! J'espère que celui-là vous plaira tout autant car au programme, il y aura encore du drama, des preuves d'amitié, de l'humour, de la romance, une prédiction de mademoiselle Astrid (Héhé !), un peu de… HICCSTRID ! x) et encore du dramaaaaaaaa ! x) Voilà, voilà ! J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires ! ^^ Encore merci à vous, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 21 - Rien ne s'arrange

L'après-midi et le début de soirée furent entièrement consacrés aux soins et au repos. Et ce n'était pas de refus ! Astrid s'était occupée de la morsure d'Harold, Kogne s'était occupée de soigner les blessures minimes du groupe et Verika s'était occupée des blessures de Dagur. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient et allongé sur sa couchette. Depuis leur retour sur le navire, Verika n'avait pas cessé un seul instant de veiller sur lui, prenant à peine du repos pour elle. Les jambes ramenées vers elle, Verika le regardait dormir, et souffrir par moment. Même qu'elle n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un qu'elle aimait souffrir, valait mieux qu'il soit dans cet état plutôt que mort. Et elle remerciait plusieurs fois les dieux d'avoir épargnés Harold et Dagur. Quand vint l'heure du souper, Astrid alla lui parler.

\- Verika ? Viens manger un morceau.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, Astrid. S'il se réveille, je…

\- Je sais. Mais pour le moment, il dort. Alors profites-en pour te reposer et te restaurer. Tu ne pourras pas l'aider si tu ne te sens pas bien.

\- Tu as raison…

La rouquine suivit la blonde à table avec les autres. Verika remarqua le nombre assez conséquent de bandages et de pansements, mais au moins, ils étaient tous de retours, sains et saufs sur le navire. Mais à part Dagur, celui qui avait un bandage plus important, c'était Harold.

\- Ça va ton bras ? Lui demanda Verika

\- Ça me lance encore un peu, mais c'est supportable.

\- Tant mieux. Souriait-elle

Elle fit de son mieux pour oublier Dagur pendant quelques minutes le temps de manger un morceau, mais c'était assez dur. Krane cherchait une idée pour détendre l'atmosphère, et son regard se posa sur le sac rempli de trésors de Rustik. Mais quand il se leva pour aller le chercher, Rustik s'emporta.

\- Hé ! C'est à moi ! Pas touche !

\- Y'a quoi là-dedans ? Demanda Krane

\- Rien d'important !

\- Rien d'important ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles tes trésors trouvés sur le navire ? Souriait Astrid

\- Hein ?! Y'avais des trésors sur le navire ? S'étonna Krane.

\- Ouais ! Vous auriez dû voir ses yeux… Ils brillaient de mille feux, et il n'arrêtait pas de chanter en se dandinant comme ça… Tadatataaa ! Riche ! Riche ! Riche ! Se moqua Astrid en faisant une petite danse sur sa chaise.

\- Toi dans le genre moucharde, tu excelles en la matière ! La gronda Rustik

\- Krane ! Vas-y, ramène le sac ! J'ai trop envie de savoir ce qui y'a là-dedans ! Demanda Kogne avec joie

\- Rhooo ! Harold ! Aide-moi ! Fais quelque chose !

\- Bah… Tu sais, Rustik... Tout ce mystère vient de piquer ma curiosité. Avoua Harold sous les rires d'Astrid

\- Bravo ! Bonjour le soutien, monsieur le futur chef ! Pff... Bon c'est d'accord. Mais c'est MOI qui montre ! Ronchonna-t-il

Rustik arracha le sac des mains de Krane qui retourna vite s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur. Verika était toujours aussi calme et peu bavarde, mais elle regardait d'un air curieux le sac que Rustik déposa sur la table. Vu le bruit et le volume du sac, il devait y en avoir des choses là-dedans ! En ouvrant le sac, Rustik retrouva le sourire qu'il avait quand il les avait trouvés.

\- Bien. Pour commencer… J'ai une flûte en bois finement gravée.

\- Tiens, donne !

Krane prit la flûte et se mit à jouer un joli petit air de musique qui dura à peine quelques secondes.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- Pas mal. Tu saurais la jouer deux fois plus vite ? Demanda Verika

\- Pas de problème ! Kranedur Thorston ne refuse aucun défi !

Il essaya de jouer sa mélodie plus vite et ce fut un succès ! Verika avait le sourire durant le défi, puis quand Krane termina de jouer, elle se mit à rire et à applaudir.

\- Trop fort ! Bravo Krane !

\- Mille mercis, Verika ! Ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que mes talents d'artistes en herbe sont appréciés!

\- Qu'a tu trouvé d'autre, Rustik ? Demanda Harold

\- Alors j'ai trouvé des bijoux, de l'or, des pierres précieuses, des objets en or et en argent… Ou encore de magnifiques perruques ! Regardez !

Il sortit une longue perruque noire frisée et une longue perruque blonde raide. Kogne fut intéressée et demanda à Rustik si elle pouvait essayer la perruque noire. Elle l'essaya et regarda son reflet dans un miroir que Rustik avait trouvé et qu'il venait de lui passer.

\- Mouais... C'est pas mal… Ça met mes yeux en valeur, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- C'est sûr que ça change ! Passes la moi ! Riait Astrid

Elle l'essaya à son tour pendant que Kognedur essayait la perruque blonde et jeter un œil aux bijoux contenu dans un petit coffret en bois. Y'avait des bracelets, des colliers, des bagues, des boucles d'oreilles… Il y en avait pour tous les goûts ! Astrid regarda de quoi elle avait l'air avec la perruque mais grimaça en voyant le résultat.

\- Mmh… Moi, je n'aime pas trop. Ça me donne l'air sévère. Tiens, Verika.

\- Non, merci. J'ai horreur des cheveux frisés. Souriait-elle

\- Oh ? Bah si tu n'aimes pas celle-là, essaie la blonde. Kogne ?

\- J'ai envie de la garder encore un peu… Je me sens si belle dedans !

\- Fais-toi plaisir, Kogne. Souriait Verika

\- Et avec ces beaux bijoux, je me sens comme une reine !

\- Une reine qui chlingue le poisson, quelle classe ! Se moqua Krane qui manqua de peu de se prendre un coup de poing sur la tête

\- Rustik ? T'en a d'autres ? Demanda Astrid

\- Mmh… Une perruque grise…. Des cheveux pour hommes… Tiens, en voilà une rousse.

\- Et avec de longs cheveux en plus ! Essaye-la, Verika ! S'enthousiasma Astrid

\- C'est pour me convaincre de me laisser repousser les cheveux ? Plaisanta-t-elle. Hin. Allez, donne.

Elle l'essaya et là, tout le monde était bouche bée ! Ça lui allait tellement bien les cheveux longs ! Ça lui allait bien aussi les cheveux courts, mais ils avaient l'impression qu'elle ne les avait jamais coupés. Et avec son armure en peau de vipère, ça la rendait encore plus belle, et ça accentuait le bleu de son armure ! Quand Verika se regarda dans le miroir, elle fut assez surprise du résultat.

\- Woh… Ça fait drôle...

Elle passa naturellement ses doigts dans cette longue chevelure qui lui arrivait en bas du dos, suivant du regard ses doigts qui glissaient entre les mèches. Le souvenir du jour où elle avait fait ça avant de les couper lui revenait clairement en mémoire. Ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre, mais elle grimaça en voyant que ce n'était pas pratique avec son armure. Les mèches s'accrochaient dans ses pics et son épaulière, et ça lui chatouillait la nuque.

\- Humph… Ça se voit que j'ai plus l'habitude d'avoir des longs cheveux. Ce n'est vraiment pas pratique avec ce genre d'armure. Souriait-elle en les démêlant

\- Mais pourquoi tu les as coupés, au fait ? Demanda Rustik

\- En fait, c'était parce que...

\- Argh… Aaah…

Alertée par les plaintes et les agitations de Dagur, Verika eut un faible hoquet de surprise et courut à son chevet, la perruque encore sur sa tête.

\- Dagur ? L'appela-t-elle

Il se réveilla en sursaut, et se redressa lui-même sur sa couchette.

\- Wouh ! Ils étaient balèze ces rêves… Souriait-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Ça va ?

Il tourna son regard vers Verika qui était agenouillait à ses côtés, et fut bouche bée en la voyant avec les cheveux long.

\- Euh... J'ai dormi si longtemps que ça ?! S'étonna-t-il

\- Hein ? Hin... Non. C'est juste une perruque. Riait-elle

\- Ah. Attends, tu… Tu m'as soigné ? Demanda-t-il en regardant ses bandages

\- Comme si je n'allais pas le faire, idiot. Surtout après ce que tu as fait pour le groupe. Lui souriait-elle

Il lui adressa un tendre sourire, et elle continuait de le lui rendre. Astrid remarqua qu'Harold semblait songeur en les regardant, alors ayant une idée, elle se leva de table et s'adressa au groupe.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser un moment et en profiter pour aller prendre un peu l'air. Venez, vous autres.

\- Hé, ne vous embêtez pas pour… Protesta Verika

\- On va juste prendre l'air deux secondes. Souriait Astrid en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil

Le groupe sortit sans broncher de la cabine, laissant ces deux-là entre eux. Verika avait clairement deviné les intentions d'Astrid. Et vu ce qui s'était passé dans la grotte avec Harold, Verika trouvait que ce n'était pas plus mal pour tenter d'arranger les morceaux entre elle et Dagur. Pas par dépit afin de se débarrasser des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Harold, ni pour le protéger de Dagur, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle le voulait sincèrement. Il lui manquait trop. Et puis, après tout, il lui avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas un monstre, et qu'il avait su se montrer altruiste et bienveillant, même envers Harold.

\- Je vais changer ton bandage à la tête.

\- D'accord.

Verika exécutait chacun de ses gestes avec douceur et Dagur la regardait faire calmement et sans rien dire. Quand le bandage fut presque changé, Verika lança un sujet de conversation pour briser l'ambiance.

\- Au fait…T'as rêvé de quoi ? Demanda-telle en enroulant un nouveau pansement autour de sa tête.

\- Si je te le dit, ils ne vont pas se réaliser.

\- Ça, c'est pour les vœux, Dagur. Pas pour les rêves.

\- Sauf que mes rêves sont des vœux, Verika.

Dagur se risqua à tendre sa main vers son visage. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, puis se mit à jouer avec une longue mèche entre ses doigts. Verika ne disait rien et le regardait faire.

\- Humph. Ça fait bizarre… J'ai l'impression de te revoir quand t'avais 16 ans.

\- C'est sûr que ça remonte à loin tout ça. Souriait-elle

\- Ils ne te manquent pas ?

\- Parfois. Mais je suis tellement habituée à mes cheveux courts que je me vois mal les laisser repousser. Avoua-t-elle en regardant une mèche entre ses doigts.

\- Pareil. Mais je dois avouer que par moment… Le souvenir de ta longue chevelure qui reflétait la lueur des flammes me manque.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Mais y'a pas que ça qui me manque…

Avec un sourire triste, il lui caressa à nouveau la joue. Verika ferma les yeux en souriant, puis embrassa la main de Dagur avant de recroiser son regard. Un court instant de silence s'installa entre eux, puis avec un petit sourire, Verika tendit sa main vers sa perruque pour l'enlever, mais Dagur l'en empêcha en attrapant sa main.

\- Non… Garde la encore un peu.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée de cette demande

\- Parce que ça me rappelle l'époque où j'avais le sentiment de ne t'avoir jamais déçue… Avoua-t-il

Son regard exprimait une telle tristesse et tellement de regrets sincères, que Verika ne pût s'empêcher de croiser ses doigts avec les siens et d'approcher son visage du sien. Elle lui vola un baiser que Dagur rendit avec fougue. Fou de bonheur de l'avoir retrouvée, il la hissa à califourchon sur ses jambes, mais grimaça à cause de sa blessure à la tête.

\- Tout doux, monsieur le grand sensible…. T'es encore en convalescence j'te rappelle… Riait-elle

\- Hin… Que veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis heureux et amoureux… Riait-il

Avec un petit rire amusé, Verika colla son front contre le sien et caressa tendrement ses joues. Dagur la serra dans ses bras, sa tête posée contre sa poitrine. Verika l'enlaça à son tour et caressa tendrement la partie de sa tête qui n'était pas blessée. Elle était contente que ce soit arrangé entre eux, mais elle pria les dieux pour que le reste s'arrange aussi.

oO*Oo

Dehors, la moitié du groupe s'ennuyait et s'interrogeait au sujet de Verika et Dagur. Surtout les jumeaux et Rustik !

\- Euh... dites ? On va attendre combien de temps dehors ? Non parce que moi, j'ai sommeil ! Informa Rustik

\- Moi aussi, en plus d'avoir froid… Dit Kogne

\- Et moi, j'ai encore faim ! Ajouta Krane

\- On va rester encore cinq minutes le temps qu'ils se retrouvent. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé en ce moment, ils en ont bien besoin et ça calmera les tensions entre eux et le groupe. Répondit-Astrid.

\- Quoi, tu crois qu'ils sont en train de… ?! Demanda Rustik avec une légère grimace

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Le rassura Astrid

\- Ouais, ils doivent juste se faire pleins de bisous et de câlins d'amour. Ajouta Kogne

La jumelle ricana en voyant la tête de Rustik, mais Harold ne rigolait pas. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se montrer affecté, et pour respecter la promesse faite à Verika. Les cinq minutes passèrent, et le groupe retourna à la cabine, sauf Harold. Il demeura sur place, à regarder le vaste océan, puis il prit une inspiration et s'adressa à Astrid avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les autres.

\- Astrid ?

\- Mmh ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- Je… Je me demandais si…

\- Oui ?

\- Si ça te dirais d'observer un instant le ciel avec moi ?

\- Euh, je… Oui, pourquoi pas. Souriait-elle, agréablement surprise

Il l'emmena dans un coin tranquille, loin du regard des chasseurs, ce qui étonna la blonde.

\- Euh… On ne pouvait pas rester là où on était ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie de sentir leur regard dans mon dos. Surtout quand je veux passer un moment tranquille.

\- Je comprends.

Enfin tranquille, ils s'accoudèrent au rebord du navire et observèrent silencieusement le ciel étoilé. La mer était tranquille, la lune leur souriait et l'air était légèrement frais. Le cadre était parfait pour une tentative. Observant Astrid du coin de l'œil, le regard d'Harold se posa sur sa main. Le cœur battant, il approcha presque timidement la sienne et la posa sur la main d'Astrid. En sentant un contact moite et tremblant sur sa main, elle haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers Harold.

\- Harold ?

Il prit une inspiration discrète et se tourna vers elle avec des joues roses. En plongeant dans son regard azur qui brillait à cause de la lune, Harold ne trouva pas la force de parler, mais d'agir. Il fit un pas vers elle et approcha timidement son visage du sien sous le regard plus qu'étonné de la jolie guerrière.

\- Euh… Harold ?

\- Chuuut… Ordonna-t-il dans un murmure

Timidement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Astrid ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce geste surprenant et inattendu de sa part. Mais Harold n'arrivait pas à apprécier cet instant, ni à y accorder toute son attention puisque Verika, les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle et le souvenir de cette caverne hanter toujours son esprit et son cœur, malgré toute sa volonté pour l'oublier ! De ce fait, il rompit le contact, ce qui étonna Astrid.

\- Non, je ne peux pas… Murmura-t-il

\- Harold ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Je suis désolé, Astrid, je… Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas te faire davantage de mal… Tu ne mérites pas ça… Pardon…

\- Harold…

Il retourna s'accouder contre le rebord du navire et regardait tristement le reflet de la lune qui vacillait sur l'océan. Astrid le regardait avec tristesse. Elle voyait clairement qu'il souffrait, qu'il luttait contre ses sentiments et qu'il s'en voulait pour ce qu'il venait de faire... En tant qu'amie, elle se devait d'agir et de l'aider au mieux.

\- Harold. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule

\- Ne dis pas ça pour me remonter le moral, Astrid… Je le vois que je t'ai fait de la peine. Et tu as parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir…

\- Non. Parce que je trouve que c'est vraiment noble de ta part de ne pas vouloir me faire du mal. Mais ce qui me fait de la peine… C'est de te voir souffrir comme ça.

Harold enfouit son visage entre ses mains et soupira tristement à travers. Ça brisait le cœur d'Astrid de le voir dans cet état.

\- Harold… Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

\- J'aimerais me confier… Mais avant, il faudrait que tu me promettes de garder secret tout ce que je vais te dire.

\- Sur les dieux, je te le jure. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Souriait-elle pour le rassurer.

\- Très bien... C'est Verika.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. Dans la caverne, elle… M'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle aime Dagur tout autant que moi.

\- Aïe... Grimaça Astrid

\- Mouais… Et le truc, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on affiche nos sentiments pour éviter que Dagur ne le sache et me tue. Pour me protéger, elle a donc décidé de retourner auprès de lui, et m'a fait promettre de l'oublier et d'aller de l'avant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Chose que je ne peux pas faire… Ou que je n'arrive pas à faire…

Harold serra les poings et laissa des larmes s'écouler sur ses joues.

\- J'ai honte de moi, Astrid… Je m'accroche désespérément à elle et résultat, je nous fais souffrir tous les deux ! J'ai honte de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs et de te faire souffrir alors que tu ne mérites pas ça…

\- Harold…

\- Verika m'a plusieurs fois conseillé d'aller de l'avant avec toi et je te jure que j'aimerais. Mais tu es ma meilleure amie ! Pas un bouche-trou ! Et je… Je ne voudrais pas que l'amour qui pourrait naître entre nous soit faux ! Je voudrais que tout soit vrai ! Aussi bien dans mes paroles que dans mes gestes…

Harold lui prit affectueusement les mains et la regarda avec ses yeux brillants. Astrid y plongea à son tour, le regard tout aussi brillant que le sien.

\- Je te respecte trop, Astrid… Je ne peux pas faire semblant de t'aimer et risquer de te perdre… C'est pour ça que je te demande encore pardon…

\- Je… Encore merci de ta franchise et de ta compassion à mon égard, Harold… Je suis très touchée… Merci… Souriait-elle, reconnaissante et émue

Tout aussi reconnaissant qu'elle, Harold l'enlaça affectueusement. Les yeux fermés, ses larmes trouvèrent refuge dans la capuche en fourrure de la jeune guerrière.

\- Merci à toi, Astrid… Merci de m'aider et de me comprendre…

\- De rien. J'aimerais t'aider davantage, tu sais… Comment faire pour que tu ne sois plus triste ? Parce que c'est une vraie torture à voir…

\- Je ne sais pas… Si je pouvais m'arracher le cœur et ôter les sentiments liés à Verika, je le ferais. Ou alors… Je peux demander à Rustik de m'assommer avec un bon coup de poing. Avec un peu de chance, Verika serait effacée de ma mémoire…

\- Mmh, mmh. Mais vis-à-vis d'elle… Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais, là, tout de suite ?

\- Je… Je voudrais qu'elle… Non. En fait…

Son regard se reporta de nouveau sur l'océan. Et progressivement, il devint sévère.

\- C'est moi qui aimerais être à la place de Dagur. J'en suis jaloux, tu sais ?

\- Vraiment ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être jaloux. S'étonna-t-elle, les bras croisés et attentive à la suite.

\- Avec le recul, j'ai de quoi l'être. Il me l'a quand même volée quand on était petit ! Et il souriait d'un air victorieux le jour de son départ ! Et franchement, je me demande ce qu'elle a pu lui trouver pour finir dans ses bras !

\- Mmh, mmh.

\- Pourtant… Dagur a des qualités que j'ai finies par voir, et c'est grâce à lui si je suis en vie. Et même si par ma faute, Verika a appris la vérité sur Eret, il aurait très bien pu profiter qu'on soit seul pour se venger et faire passer ça pour un accident. Mais il n'a rien fait, parce qu'il voulait lui prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, et que pour elle, il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner. Il ne m'a donc pas sauvé par dépit. Et j'ai bien vu dans son regard qu'il voulait vraiment me sauver ! Dis-toi que quand on est sortis de la grotte et qu'il m'a appelé « mon frère », ça ne m'a pas du tout dérangé. Ça m'a même fait rire !

\- Mmh, mmh.

\- Et puis… Si j'aime vraiment Verika, je devrais être heureux pour elle. Elle est devenue quelqu'un d'incroyable et elle a finalement trouvé le bonheur… Même si ce n'est pas avec moi…

\- Harold…

\- Ils vont bien ensemble... Et ils sont heureux ! Ça se voit ! Je n'ai pas le droit de détruire leur bonheur et de m'accrocher à elle comme si j'avais une chance de prendre la place de Dagur ! Je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais ! Et je n'ai pas le droit d'être jaloux de lui… Je... J'me dégoûte… Je suis pathétique ! Je l'ai retrouvée et elle m'accorde la possibilité d'être de nouveau son ami ! Et moi, je… Maintenant que je sais qu'elle m'aime, je me sens encore plus mal et perdu...

Astrid analysait dans sa tête tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire et conclut que ce n'était pas aussi simple pour lui que pour Verika. Un triangle amoureux ? Rien de pire...

\- Tu sais... Tu n'es en ce moment pas le seul à te sentir aussi perdu et aussi mal.

Harold tourna son regard vers elle. Cette fois, c'est lui qui allait se montrer attentif à ce qu'elle allait lui répondre.

\- Ta douleur est tout à fait compréhensible, Harold. Mais pour Verika, ça doit être tout aussi compliqué. Avoir son cœur qui bat d'un même amour pour deux personnes… Je n'ose pas imaginer le bazar dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

\- Moi non plus…

\- Et tu dis que tu ne prendras jamais la place de Dagur. Mais d'un sens… Tu l'es, puisqu'elle t'aime autant que lui. La preuve, elle ne serait pas retournée aussi vite près de lui, et elle ne t'aurait jamais proposé un tel marché dans le but de te protéger ! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Bien sûr, Astrid. Mais j'aurais préféré ne pas me souvenir l'avoir entendu me dire « je t'aime » alors que j'étais dans les vapes. Tout serait bien plus simple.

\- Mmh. C'est sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

\- Je crois que tu le sais déjà. Mais peut-être qu'entendre une amie te le conseiller t'encouragerait davantage...

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard empli de bons conseils et d'attention.

\- Respecte ses choix et fais tout pour l'oublier. Sinon, tu te rendras de plus en plus malheureux, et elle, elle ne sera jamais pleinement heureuse. Si elle voit que tu ne t'intéresse plus à elle, alors elle pourra vite oublier ses sentiments à ton égard et se concentrer davantage sur son amour pour Dagur. N'oublie pas que ça fait des années qu'ils sont ensemble, Harold. Je pense qu'elle serait encore plus déchirée de perdre un amour profond qu'un amour éphémère. Tu comprends ?

\- Mmh, mmh.

\- Ce sera dur de l'oublier, j'en conviens. Mais je suis sûre qu'un jour, tu trouveras une fille que tu aimeras de tout ton cœur, et qui te permettra d'oublier Verika. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais peut-être dans les jours à venir. Mmh ?

\- Sûrement. En tout cas… Merci beaucoup Astrid. Je me sens mieux grâce à toi.

\- J'en suis ravie. Et puis si tu veux vite l'oublier, t'a qu'à passer plus de temps avec moi. Pas en tant que couple, mais si on s'entraîne, qu'on mange, qu'on discute, qu'on se rassure ou qu'on rit ensemble, ça devrait les rassurer tous les deux. Souriait-elle

Harold lui rendit son sourire et lui caressa affectueusement la joue. En plongeant dans son regard, il se rendit compte de sa bêtise d'enfance.

\- J'ai été bien bête à l'époque… Et je le suis toujours. Si je ne m'étais pas entêté à juste te voir comme une amie… Peut-être que…

\- Ce n'est pas grave Harold. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te reprocher des trucs. Ce qu'on est aujourd'hui me convient toujours autant. Le rassura-t-elle en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Astrid… Souriait-il

\- Bonne question ! Répondit-elle avec humour

Avec le sourire et le cœur plus en paix qu'avant, Harold était prêt à tout oublier et à aller de l'avant une bonne fois pour toute. Le vent devenant un peu plus frais, ils retournèrent ensemble dans leur cabine. A l'intérieur, Dagur était en train de souper dans sa couchette, Rustik et Kognedur étaient couchés, Krane essuyait son cou avec un chiffon mouillé et Verika déplaçait ses affaires avec une grimace.

\- Euh… Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Harold

\- Ouais. Juste… Évitez de vous approcher de Krane. Conseilla Verika

\- Pourquoi ? Eurk… Mais qu'est-ce qui sent comme ça ?! Demanda Astrid qui s'approchait de sa couchette

\- Bah en fait… Dans le sac de Rustik, il y avait du parfum et je l'ai mis pour le tester. Mais le souci c'est que… Bah… Depuis l'époque de Grimbeard, le parfum est pourri ! Du coup, ça pue dans toute la cabine, je me retrouve exclu du groupe et je fais de mon mieux pour faire disparaître cette odeur. Avoua Krane.

\- Désolée que tu sois exclu, mais c'est temporaire et vital pour nous tous. Répondit Verika

\- Ouais. Et moi, ça me fera du bien d'être un peu loin de toi. Ajouta Kogne.

\- Sérieux, Krane. Pourquoi t'a mis du parfum ? C'est les filles qui mettent ça ! Ronchonna Astrid, écœurée de l'odeur

\- Ah le parfum, c'est pour les filles ? S'étonna Krane. Pourtant, j'ai une sœur mais elle n'en met jamais. Tout ce qu'elle met, c'est de l'huile de poisson sur ses cheveux. Mais je n'appelle pas ça du parfum.

\- Eurk… Ce sera un miracle si j'arrive à ne pas vomir cette nuit… Murmura Astrid

\- Mais c'est surtout de la faute de Rustik ! C'est lui qui a embarqué ça ! Protesta Krane

\- Bla, bla, bla… Hé, je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Et puis je ne pouvais pas prendre mon temps pour faire le tri ! Le flacon était joli, alors je l'ai pris. Point barre ! Bon, sur ce, je voudrais dormir. Alors bonne nuit tout le monde ! Ronchonna-t-il en se cachant sous sa couette à cause de l'odeur

\- Ah la, la… Je vous jure… Bref. Tu déménages ? Demanda Astrid en regardant Verika avec un petit sourire

\- Oui. Comme ça s'est arrangé, je retourne auprès de lui. Merci de m'avoir permis de squatter ton coin, Astrid. Bonne nuit. Souriait-elle

\- Bonne nuit, Verika. Dit-elle en s'allongeant dans sa couchette

Elle passa avec le reste de ses affaires à côté d'Harold et lui adressa un simple sourire qu'il lui rendit. Crevé de sa journée, il alla se coucher, puis ce fut le tour de Krane, de Dagur, puis celui de Verika qui éteignit la dernière lanterne. Quand Harold se réveilla après une nuit légèrement pénible, sa première attention fut basée sur Astrid. Elle dormait encore et Harold resta un moment à la regarder dormir. Elle lui semblait si sereine... Il repensa alors à leur conversation de la veille, ainsi qu'à ses conseils et sa compréhension. Avec le sourire, il remercia les dieux qu'elle soit présente dans sa vie. Le reste du groupe se réveilla petit à petit, puis après le petit déjeuner, l'épée de Grimbeard fut le centre de l'attention. Comme Harold était le seul gaucher du groupe et qu'il l'avait prise des mains du pirate, l'épée lui revenait de droit. Dagur ne s'y opposa même pas. Discrètement, Verika observait Harold et Astrid et fut soulagée de voir qu'Harold respectait sa promesse. Ça lui donnait l'impression qu'Astrid servait de bouche trou, et c'était à moitié vrai, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et puis tant que personne n'était au courant de ce marché entre elle et Harold, tout irait bien. A ce sujet, Verika était convaincue qu'Harold n'en parlerait à personne. Pas même à Astrid. Il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à le faire, sinon à rendre les gens malheureux. Et puis avec le temps, cette promesse s'effacera de leur mémoire et leurs sentiments mutuels s'estomperont.

Il ne restait que deux jours de voyage. Le groupe et les chasseurs allaient en profiter pour s'entraîner. Ryker mettait au point le poison qu'il allait utiliser sur le Furie Nocturne. Pour en produire une grande quantité, ça allait demander du temps, mais comme il s'y connaissait, ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème. De leur côté, chaque membres du groupe s'entraîna dans son coin avec ses propres armes et méthodes d'entrainement. Etant la seule arme capable de tuer le Furie Nocturne, Harold s'entraîna à manier la Dragonsword avec Dagur qui s'était proposé pour être son adversaire. Bien entendu, tout le groupe avait essayé de manier l'épée en os de dragon, mais ils n'étaient pas très à l'aise au combat. De son côté, Verika s'entraînait à l'arc. Elle travailla sur sa vitesse de tir sur trois cibles disposées en triangle. Flèches à terre, elle ne cessait de les attraper et de les tirer une à une en alternant les cibles dans le même ordre et de plus en plus vite. Elle décida ensuite de faire une petite pause en s'asseyant sur le rebord du navire, les jambes flottant au-dessus de la mer.

\- Je peux te tenir compagnie ? Demanda Astrid

Elle avait une gourde d'eau dans les mains et Verika l'autorisa à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Astrid en but une gorgée et la donna à Verika qui ne refusa pas un peu d'eau.

\- Merci. Dit-elle après en avoir bu une gorgée

\- De rien. Alors ? Tout s'est finalement arrangé entre toi et Dagur ?

\- Jusque-là, ça va. Frôler la mort nous a de nouveau rapprochés. Et toi, avec Harold ? Souriait-elle.

\- Comment ça « moi et Harold » ?

\- Bah, vous êtes rentrés les derniers hier soir. Doit-on en conclure quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin

\- Pas vraiment. On n'a fait que discuter. Répondit-elle avec un sourire neutre

\- Bon, d'accord.

Verika ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. Astrid risquerait de suspecter quelque chose de louche. Mais la réponse qu'elle venait de recevoir était assez typique face à ce genre de question et Verika eut un petit sourire en se disant qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas fait que discuter. Quand à Astrid, elle restait vigilante. Elle avait promis à Harold de ne rien dire et de faire comme si elle n'était pas au courant pour la caverne et leur promesse. Pourtant, quand elle regardait Verika, elle se doutait que derrière ses sourires et sa bonne figure, elle devait être tiraillée par la situation. Et en tant qu'amie, Astrid aurait voulu l'aider et lui servir de confidente. Mais comme Marina n'était plus là, Verika n'avait plus vraiment de copine à qui se confier. Et même si elle considérait Astrid comme une amie, la blonde avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourra jamais remplacer Marina. Pourtant, elle était convaincue que ça lui ferait du bien de se confier. Peut-être était-ce pour accepter plus facilement la situation que Verika avait décidé de tout garder pour elle. Verika but une nouvelle gorgée puis rendit la gourde à Astrid avant de s'étirer un peu les bras.

\- Aaah… Ça fait du bien !

\- C'est sûr. Dis ? Ça te dirait d'être ma partenaire de combat ? Les garçons s'entraînent entre eux, ainsi que les jumeaux avec Rustik. Alors pourquoi pas nous ?

\- Bonne idée ! Ça me changera de l'archerie.

\- Alors c'est parti !

Astrid sortit sa hache et Verika brandit son épée, puis elles se ruèrent l'une sur l'autre. De leur côté, Harold et Dagur s'arrêtèrent de combattre pour reprendre leur souffle. Harold maîtrisait assez bien l'épée qui était facilement maniable, en fait. Et grâce à Dagur, l'entrainement fut plus aisé ! Harold fit une pause sur le pont, profitant de la chaleur du soleil. Mais Dagur était obligé de retourner dans la cabine à cause de sa blessure à la tête. Mais avant d'y entrer, il observait Verika qui s'entraînait avec Astrid. Le fait qu'il ait pu retourner auprès d'elle et qu'elle lui ait pardonné sa maladresse le rendait extrêmement heureux. Une seconde chance comme celle-ci ne lui serait peut-être plus accordée. Les dieux ont leurs limites avec de tels présents. Se rendant compte de la chance qu'il ait, il chercha une idée qui pourrait prouver à Verika au combien elle est précieuse à ses yeux. Se disant qu'il trouverait une idée au cours de sa sieste, il entra dans la cabine. A l'intérieur, il trouva Rustik qui faisait également une pause en comptant les pierres précieuses et les pièces d'or de son butin.

\- Alors ? On compte ses richesses ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé

\- Et ouais. Faut bien que je sache combien je possède puisque je vais donner la moitié au village pour qu'on puisse reprendre un nouveau départ sur Berk.

\- Généreuse décision, Rustik.

En regardant toute ces pièces et ces pierres qui scintillaient à la lumière du feu, Dagur eut une idée.

\- Dis-moi, Rustik. Dans tous tes trésors… Tu aurais des bijoux ?

\- Des bijoux ? Et comment !

\- Je peux jeter un œil ?

\- T'a l'intention d'acheter ? Souriait-il

\- Seulement si je vois quelque chose qui me plait. Souriait-il

\- Dans ce cas… les voici.

Rustik ressortit le petit coffret en bois qui contenait les bijoux et les étala soigneusement sur sa couchette. Dagur s'agenouilla pour les regarder attentivement et trouva enfin son bonheur !

\- Quel est ton prix pour cette merveille? Souriait-il en pointant l'objet du doigt.

\- Mon prix ? Bah… j'en sais rien moi. 5 pièces d'or ?

\- 5 ? Tu en auras 20.

\- 20 ?! Woh… Et euh… Comment comptes-tu payer ?

\- Je n'ai rien sur moi. Mais chez moi, j'ai de quoi payer. J'embarque donc ceci et je te paierai au retour. Marché conclu ?

\- Marché conclu, Dagur !

Ils se serrèrent la main pour conclure l'affaire, et Dagur alla se reposer en embarquant son achat. Mais avant, il se tourna vers Rustik pour ajouter quelque chose.

\- En revanche, tu ne parles pas de cet achat à qui que ce soit avant demain matin. Si tu tiens ta langue, tu pourras avoir 10 pièces d'or en plus.

\- 10 ?! T'est sérieux Dagur ?!

\- Tout à fait. Mais si tu cafardes, j'en toucherais deux mots à Ryker sur tes richesses. Pour son commerce de dragons, il serait bien content d'avoir un peu d'or pour ses transactions.

\- Euh… Message reçu.

Rustik rangea ses bijoux et repris ses comptes avec le sourire, face à la pensée d'avoir 30 pièces d'or pour un simple bijou ! Dagur s'installa confortablement sur sa couchette, puis tout en réfléchissant, il faisait tourner entre ses doigts une jolie bague en or ornée d'un beau rubis qu'il admirait avec le sourire, surtout en voyant la lueur des flammes se refléter dans la pierre rouge.

oO*Oo

A la nuit tombée, tout le monde rentra dans la cabine pour manger un morceau et dormir. Leur entrainement les avait épuisés, mais d'une certaine manière, ils se sentaient bien ! Mais heureusement que des dragons sauvages ne les avaient pas attaqués, aussi bien dans les airs qu'en mer. C'était un des points positif de ce voyage. Aucune attaque surprise ne c'était encore passé. « Prions les dieux pour que ça continue », se disaient-ils.

Dans la cabine, Kogne fit un caprice auprès de Rustik pour qu'elle puisse revoir les bijoux. Après avoir répété sa demande dix fois, et ayant ajouté une éventuelle possibilité d'achat à la dixième demande, Rustik céda enfin, même s'il voulait aller dormir. Avec des étoiles plein les yeux et un grand sourire, Kogne regarda de nouveau tous ces beaux bijoux. Après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau, Dagur s'apprêtait à sortir pour rejoindre Verika, mais il se stoppa quand il entendit Kognedur râler à propos d'un bijou manquant.

\- Rustik, où est la bague ?

\- Laquelle ? Y'en a plein !

\- Celle en or avec le petit rubis dessus ! C'est une de mes préférées et elle n'est pas là alors que je voulais l'acheter ou la troquer contre un des trésors Thorston ! Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

Rustik était cuit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait craqué sur cette bague ?! Il croisa discrètement le regard de Dagur qui devint légèrement mauvais, signe que s'il caftait, il serait ruiné !

\- Bah, je ne sais pas. Mentit Rustik

\- Comment ça ? Tu gardes précieusement tes trésors dans ton sac, qui en plus, ne bouge pas de ton coin ! Elle n'a pas pu bouger de la boite, et encore moins du sac. Résonna Astrid

\- Je suis d'accord, Astrid. Mais tu es sûr que tu l'a pas fait tomber hier soir en me la rendant ? Demanda-t-il à Kognedur

\- Comment oses-tu m'accuser ? C'est ta marchandise ! C'est à toi de faire gaffe ! Pas moi !

\- Rho la, la… Pour une bague, je vous jure ! Tu ne veux pas en acheter une autre ? Ou un autre bijou ?

\- Non ! C'est celle-là qui me plaisait !

\- Rustik. Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas dans le fond de ton sac ? Demanda Harold

\- Sûr de chez sûr ! J'ai tout trié et tout ranger durant ma pause. Et quel piètre marchand ferais-je si mes marchandises étaient éparpillées parmi tous mes biens ? Mmh ?

\- Pas faux. Dans ce cas… Personne ne te l'aurait piqué ? Suggéra Harold

\- Non. Personne n'a fouillé dans mon sac. Il n'a pas bougé depuis ma pause.

\- Cette bague à quand même pas pu disparaître ! Mmh… A moins… Que si tu ne l'as pas pommé et qu'on ne te l'a pas piqué… Alors ça pourrait vouloir dire que tu l'as revendu à quelqu'un. J'ai tort ? Demanda Krane après son résonnement

\- Je... Pff. J'aurais tout entendu avec vous. J'ai rien revendu, ok ?

\- Alors on te l'a piqué ! C'est évident ! S'énerva Kogne

\- Qui a piqué quoi à qui ?

Verika venait de rentrer dans la cabine et regardait ses amis d'un air étonné. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'était pas tout de suite rentrée parce qu'elle finissait de ranger ses flèches et les cibles. Dagur serra discrètement les dents en la voyant. Lui qui voulait la voir tant qu'elle était dehors et loin du groupe, il allait devoir trouver une excuse pour la refaire sortir sans que ça paraisse louche ! Et l'urgence se pointa quand elle s'asseya à table pour boire, et que Krane vint lui expliquer la situation.

\- Vois-tu Verika… On est en train de résoudre une affaire très louche. Une bague a disparu de la marchandise de Rustik, et on essaie de savoir où elle a pu passer. Expliqua Krane d'une voix mystérieuse

\- Ah ? Et… Vous avez regardé par terre ou dans le sac ?

\- Déjà fait ! Non mais tu nous prends pour des débiles ou quoi ?! S'énerva Kogne

\- Hein ? Mais non, je…

\- Calme-toi, Kogne. Après tout… Ce n'est qu'une bague. La calma Astrid

\- Ouais, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait te servir pour un truc méga important ! Bon tu veux acheter autre chose à la place ou pas ? Non parce que là, j'en ai ras le casque ! Rétorqua Rustik qui en avait plus que marre.

\- Euh… Attends une minute… Quoi comme truc import… Demanda Krane

Dagur lui coupa la parole, enfin décidé à agir. Si ça continuait comme ça, tout serait gâché !

\- Mouais. Bah pendant que vous vous mettez d'accord sur vos transactions qui tapent sur les nerfs, moi je vais prendre l'air. Verika ? Tu m'accompagne ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre

\- Mmh ? Oh, je n'ai pas trop envie, Dagur. Je suis crevée et je viens de m'asseoir.

\- Même pour cinq minutes ?

\- Pff… Bon, d'accord. J'te suis. Dit-elle en se levant

\- AAH ! S'exclama Kognedur

Tout le monde se tourna vers la jumelle, y compris Verika. Dagur leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna également vers Kognedur qui avait des yeux ronds et les mains sur la bouche. En la regardant, Dagur maudissait mentalement le destin qui faisait exprès de mettre des bâtons dans les roues quand y'avais une chose importante à faire !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? T'a gobé une mouche ? Ricana Krane

\- Ce… I… E… Euh… Non, c'est passé. Rustik ? Fait voir si t'as pas autre chose qui pourrait m'intéresser ?

\- Ah ! Quand même ! Grommela-t-il

Perplexe de la voir abandonner l'affaire de la bague, Krane s'adressa d'un air étonné à sa sœur.

\- Holà, holà frangine ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Tu changes d'avis comme ça ? Ça ne t'intéresses donc plus de savoir où est passée cette… ooooOOH ! S'exclama Krane avec des yeux tout aussi rond que sa sœur

Les jumeaux venaient de résoudre l'affaire et se retenait d'en faire part à tout le monde, du moins tant que Verika était dans la pièce ! Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Astrid d'avoir une petite réaction, bien moins flagrante que la leur, mais qui n'échappa pas au regard de la rouquine.

\- Euh… Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda Verika

Tout le monde essaya de reprendre une attitude normale, mais c'était trop tard. En plus, Harold venait à son tour de comprendre ! Même si son attitude voulait montrer qu'il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas le cas de son regard. Ce qui intrigua de plus en plus Verika !

\- Hé oh ! Je vous parle !

\- Bah laisse tomber. Ils font les intéressants. Viens. Répondit Dagur en lui prenant la main

\- Hé oh, deux secondes ! Si t'a si envie de sortir, vas-y ! Moi, je veux savoir pourquoi on parle de cette bague et deux secondes après, tout le monde à des réactions bizarre en me regar… Oh…

Son visage reflétait la surprise et elle fut comme figée sur place ! Elle venait de comprendre ! Dagur soupira. C'était fichu pour la surprise... Surtout quand il croisa son regard !

\- Dagur… ? Ne… Ne me dit pas…

Dagur ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il foudroya le groupe du regard, tel un Écrevasse qui lancerait une puissante salve d'éclairs sur ses ennemis !

\- Je suppose que vous êtes tous fiers de vous ?! Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre qu'on soit sortis pour vous exciter sur le sujet ?! S'exclama-t-il, furieux.

Grâce aux autres, il était déjà bien sur les nerfs ! Plus calme à l'intention de la rouquine, il sortit la bague de sa poche. En la voyant, Verika fut encore plus surprise et son cœur continuait de battre à tout rompre, mais pas dans le bon sens ! Elle demeurait immobile, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, et son visage ne reflétait pas la joie, mais l'inquiétude et la stupeur !

\- Verika. Est-ce que tu… Demanda-t-il en en posant un genou à terre

A peine avait-il commencé à parler, que les filles plaquèrent leur mains contre leur bouche, et les garçons affichaient une tête surprise, sauf Harold qui préférait détourner le regard. Quant à Verika, elle eut enfin un déclic car son cerveau lui envoyait enfin un ordre ! Celui de se manifester !

\- Woh ! Woh ! Woh ! Deux secondes ! Tu… Tu fais quoi là ?! S'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix bizarrement aiguë et troublée par ses sentiments

\- Figure-toi que j'essaie d'aller jusqu'au bout de mon idée ! Rétorqua-t-il

\- De… Devant tout le monde ?! S'étonna-t-elle, stupéfaite de son audace

\- Si c'est ce qui te pose problème…

Il se releva et lui prit la main pour l'emmener vers l'extérieur, mais elle s'en dégagea rapidement. Ce qui étonna et inquiéta Dagur.

\- Verika ? Pourquoi tu…

\- Non…

\- Pardon ? S'étonna Dagur

\- Je… Je ne peux pas dire oui… Désolée, Dagur.

Sa réponse choqua aussi bien le Parenvrille que les Berkiens ! Harold avait brusquement tourné son regard vers elle, son visage reflétant de la stupeur, mais aussi de l'incompréhension ! Dagur regardait à présent Verika avec une expression sévère. Après tout, ce n'était pas le genre d'attitude et de réponse qu'il aurait espéré recevoir ! Faut dire aussi que ce n'est pas du tout ce genre de scénario qu'il avait prévu pour sa demande !

\- « Non » ? Je… Je peux savoir pourquoi ?!

\- Je ne te le dirai pas devant eux ! La situation est déjà assez embarrassante comme ça ! Répondit-elle sévèrement

Cette fois, Dagur était deux fois plus à bout de nerfs ! Qu'est-ce que les dieux avaient contre lui ce soir ?! C'était supposé bien se passer !

\- Oooooh non, non, non, Verika. Quand j'ai avoué pour Eret, tu as tenu à ce que je m'explique devant tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui… C'EST TON TOUR!

Furieux, il sortit son épée et la pointa sur elle, ce qui l'effraya qu'un peu, malgré son air calme. Les autres préféraient ne pas s'en mêler, même si c'était déjà le cas. Le regard froncé, Harold ne les quittait pas du regard !

\- Et sache que je ne te laisserai pas tranquille, ni dormir, ni sortir, tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu ! Alors j'écoute. Pourquoi ?!

\- Pourquoi… ? Tu oses vraiment me demander pourquoi ?! C'est pourtant évident ! Tu vois que tout a été gâché et tu me demande quand même ma main ! Et tu t'apprêtais à le faire devant tout le monde ! C'est vachement romantique et inapproprié ! Moi, j'ai surtout l'impression que vu qu'ils t'ont mis sur les nerfs, tu me force à te suivre pour que je dise oui ! Mais du coup, je n'ai pas envie de dire oui ! J'aurais plutôt eut envie que tu me refasses ta demande un autre jour ! Et surtout pas sur ce navire, ni dans de telles conditions ! On n'est pas en vacances, j'te ferais dire ! On est en mission pour tuer cette saleté de Furie Nocturne !

Le regard toujours aussi sévère, ils ne cessaient de se dévisager. Malgré sa colère, Dagur étudiait calmement les arguments de Verika dans sa tête, et il devait malheureusement admettre qu'il avait foiré sur ce coup. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas que pour ces raisons.

\- Il n'y a pas que pour ça que tu m'as dit non. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle

Elle essayait de rester neutre et calme, alors que Dagur fixait attentivement ses yeux. Dans le regard de la jeune femme, il décelait quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas au bout de toutes ces années passées avec elle. _De la peur._ Mais d'où pouvait-elle provenir ? Verika manifestait rarement de la peur ! Surtout en sa présence et depuis tous ce temps !

Si Marina était là, elle l'aurait aisément deviné, puisqu'elle avait déjà vu cette étincelle dans le regard de Verika… _La peur de perdre celui qu'on aime._

Depuis l'arrivée des Berkiens sur leur île et ses retrouvailles avec tous ses amis d'enfance, Dagur s'était montré attentif à un détail. L'attachement qu'elle pourrait de nouveau ressentir pour eux, et les effets que ça aurait sur leur couple. Concernant les autres, il n'avait pas vraiment ressenti de crainte. C'était surtout par rapport à Harold. Et vu l'éclat commun dans le regard d'Harold et de Verika… Il écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche. Ce qu'il redoutait était finalement arrivé…

\- C'est par rapport à lui que tu m'as dit non… Comprit-il

\- Hein ?! Non ! Je…

\- Il a donc réussi à gagner ton cœur. Ajouta-t-il, la tête baissée et le regard clos

A ses yeux, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Harold était devenu un beau jeune homme, il avait du charisme, il était devenu fort, il était devenu très intelligent, il avait gagné le respect de son peuple, et il était du même âge que Verika. N'arrivant plus à raisonner sagement, et débordant de rage, il poussa Verika et fonça à travers la cabine pour embrocher celui qu'il considérait comme son frère ! Harold se préparait déjà à esquiver et contre attaquer, alors qu'Astrid rassemblait les autres vers le fond de la salle. Mais Verika ne comptait pas laisser Harold et Dagur se battre ! Harold n'avait aucune chance ! Rétablissant immédiatement son équilibre, elle fonça sur Dagur et lui sauta à temps sur le dos !

\- DAGUR ! ARRÊTE ! Ordonna-t-elle

\- TU LE DÉFENDS ?! J'AVAIS DONC VU JUSTE ! S'exclama-t-il en se débattant

Il était totalement aveuglé par sa rage et son envie de sang ! Avec la force de ses jambes et sa souplesse au combat, elle l'expulsa vers l'arrière, comme elle l'avait fait avec Ryker dans la forteresse ! Dagur fut balayé vers la porte, mais comme Verika, il excellait dans le combat rapproché. Jamais elle n'avait réussi à le battre à ce jeu-là ! Rétablissant rapidement son équilibre, il fonça de nouveau vers Harold, alors que Verika avait à peine eut le temps de se remettre en position de combat avant que l'inévitable se produise. Dagur s'apprêtait à porter une estoque qu'Harold n'aurait pas su contrer à temps ! Le groupe entendit le bruit de la lame qui érafler quelque chose, puis le son du sang qui s'égouttait sur le plancher, puis un gémissement sourd. Puis ils entendirent et virent Dagur regretter son attaque ! Parce que ce n'était pas Harold qui venait d'être touché. C'était Verika.


	22. Regrets

**_Salut à tous! :D Alors désolée de vous décevoir, mais Verika échappe encore une fois à la mort ! x) C'est prévu qu'elle meure, mais pas tout de suite. ;) Alors dans ce chapitre, Dagur va encore en énerver certains x) Mais j'espère que son attitude dans la suite des événements vous plaira et qu'il saura se faire pardonner. :) Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :3 Sur ce, encore merci à vous tous, bonne lecture, bon réveillon et joyeux noël ! :D Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 22 - Regrets

Verika ne lâchait pas du regard celui de Dagur qui exprimait de l'horreur et des regrets. Le sien exprimait de la tristesse, et celui d'Harold exprimait de la peur en voyant du sang sur la lame de Dagur ! Dagur n'arrivait pas à parler, alors Verika ferma les yeux et s'extirpa de sa lame. Au grand étonnement de tous, elle tenait encore debout et ne semblait pas souffrir énormément. A en juger par le peu de sang sur la lame et sur le sol, elle devait juste être sévèrement égratignée. Et c'était le cas. Son corset noir était bien tailladé sur le côté, et on pouvait voir sa chair et une longue plaie sanguinolente. Le groupe se dit qu'elle avait eu de la chance, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Verika savait ce qu'elle faisait. Depuis l'enfance, elle connaissait par cœur les attaques de Dagur et sa façon d'attaquer. Il lui était donc possible de contrer l'attaque en coinçant la lame entre sa taille et son bras. Elle avait également prévu le risque de se faire blesser, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Elle avait déjà eu bien pire. Indifférente face à la douleur, au sang qui coule et aux réactions de ses amis, elle prit un chiffon qui était sur la table et le posa sur sa plaie en grimaçant à peine.

\- De justesse… Soupira-t-elle, tristement

\- Ve… Verika, je… Bafouillai Dagur

\- Astrid ? Peux-tu sortir avec les autres ? Il faut que je parle à ces deux-là.

\- Mais…

Devant le regard implorant et ferme de Verika, Astrid emmena les autres qui regardaient le trio avec intrigue et inquiétude. Astrid fut la dernière à sortir, et avant de fermer la porte, elle adressa à Verika et Harold un regard compatissant.

\- Bien. Asseyez-vous.

\- Verika… Avant, tu devrais soigner ta blessure.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, Harold. J'irais me soigner quand je vous aurais dit ce que j'ai à vous dire. Dagur, fais-moi le plaisir de poser cette épée. Demanda-t-elle en posant son regard sur l'épée encore couverte de son sang

\- Euh… Oui. Verika, je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… Bafouilla-t-il de nouveau après avoir remis son épée dans son fourreau

\- Me tuer ? Non. Ça je le sais bien. Mais tuer Harold, oui. Et je t'avais prévenu de ce qui allait arriver si tu essayais de le tuer, lui ou les autres.

Cette phrase ne le choqua pas plus que ça. C'est vrai que sur le coup, ça lui était sorti de la tête ! Mais en voyant Verika blessée à la place d'Harold, il s'en était rappelé et se maudissait mentalement. Cependant…

\- Hin… Pour pouvoir te mettre avec lui, c'est ça ? Rétorqua-t-il

\- Non.

\- Quoi ? Mais je croyais que…

\- Dagur, laisse-moi te révéler quelque chose. Te cacher davantage la vérité ne serait pas une bonne idée.

\- Euh… Verika ? S'inquiéta Harold.

\- En effet, Dagur. J'aime Harold. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand on était tous les trois dans la caverne.

Dagur comprit alors pourquoi ils avaient de drôles de têtes quand ils les avaient rejoint dans le point d'air, ainsi que les réactions de Verika quand elle les avait tous les deux enlacés à la sortie de la grotte !

\- Mais le hic… C'est que je l'aime tout autant que toi.

Si elle semblait sincère et désolée, Dagur bouillonnait de l'intérieur et Harold restait sur ses gardes au cas où il lui viendrait une nouvelle envie sanguinaire.

\- Tu l'aime ? Humph… J'en étais sûr ! Vous vous êtes bien foutus de moi, tous les deux ! « On est juste amis » ! Tu parles ! Ragea Dagur en les foudroyant successivement du regard

\- Dagur… Laisse-moi finir. S'il te plait. Après, tu pourras hurler autant que tu veux.

Même s'il avait plus envie de tout casser que de rester assis et d'écouter, Dagur obéit. Pour calmer ses nerfs, Dagur prit un chiffon qui trainait sur la table et joua nerveusement avec, l'oreille attentive mais le regard fixé sur son bout de tissu. Verika enchaina donc ses explications, debout devant eux, la main sur sa plaie. Harold pouvait voir que le chiffon était bien imbibé de sang.

\- J'admets que je suis en partie responsable, mais je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureuse de lui. Humph… En fin de compte… J'aurais préféré ne jamais lui dire que je l'aimais. Ça été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Elle croisa le regard d'Harold, qui exprimer la même tristesse qu'elle.

\- Les triangles amoureux n'apportent jamais rien de bon. Et je ne peux pas aimer deux personnes en même temps, ni en choisir un sans faire de mal à l'autre.

\- Pourtant, tu t'es réconcilié avec moi quand j'ai repris connaissance dans la cabine ! Et là… Tu m'annonce que tu l'aime ! Je ne comprends pas ! Tes mots et tes gestes d'affection n'étaient donc pas sincères ?!

\- Bien sûr que si. Crois-moi, Dagur. J'avais sincèrement fait mon choix pour ne pas perdre tout ce qu'on avait bâti ensemble, tout en espérant que mes sentiments pour Harold disparaissent, mais tout en craignant aussi que tu découvres la vérité et que tu t'en prennes à lui. Ce qui a été le cas…

Le ton de sa voix changea, ainsi que l'expression de son visage. Depuis le début, elle était calme et triste, mais là, elle leur montra un visage ferme et sévère, tout comme le son de sa voix.

\- Et une fois de plus, tu as agi et foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir, ni prendre la peine de connaitre la vérité ! Et j'en ai marre !

\- Oui, mais…

\- Et vu qu'apparemment, il suffit de me côtoyer pour risquer de se faire tuer par jalousie… Je vous chasse de mon cœur !

\- Hein ?

\- Quoi ? Comment ça « Je vous chasse de mon cœur » ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Harold

\- Que je ne vous aime plus, et ne vous aimerais plus jamais ! Ni toi, ni lui ! Mon cœur n'appartiendra plus jamais à personne. J'en ai marre de tous ces problèmes de cœur qui ne font qu'empirer les choses ! Alors autant ne plus aimer qui que ce soit pour que tout le monde soit content et hors de danger.

C'en était de trop pour Harold ! Il se devait d'agir et d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait avec sincérité pour éviter que Verika perde tout ce à quoi elle tenait, même si elle avait elle-même pris la décision de fermer définitivement son cœur. De l'autre côté de la porte, Astrid et les autres étaient agglutinés contre la porte, l'oreille collée contre le bois. Ils n'entendaient presque rien, mais Astrid demeura attentive au cas où ça tournerais en bagarre armée.

\- Verika, je refuse que tu fasses ça ! Ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, c'est moins puissant que ce qui t'uni à Dagur !

\- Ma décision est prise Harold ! Ni toi, ni Dagur ne me ferait… !

\- Laisse-le finir. Je suis curieux d'entendre ce que le briseur de ménage, le traitre, le menteur, ou encore mon faux-frère, a à dire pour sa défense ! Dit-il en souriant d'un air mauvais.

\- Ne recommence pas à me donner des surnoms Dagur ! Ce qui s'est passé entre Verika et moi, c'était qu'une erreur ! S'énerva Harold

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Mmh ? Insista Dagur

\- Rien. Ce qui nous est arrivé… N'est rien d'autre qu'un caprice du destin, qui n'a servi à rien d'autre que de causer de la souffrance !

Tout comme Verika, la voix et l'expression faciale d'Harold changea.

\- Verika. Tu dis avoir regretté de m'avoir avoué que tu m'aimais ? Et bien sache que moi… Je regrette de l'avoir entendu malgré mon état ! J'aurais même aimé ne jamais te revoir. Lui avoua-t-il d'un ton ferme

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer froidement. Entendre Harold dire ça, ça lui faisait du mal. Comme tout le reste.

\- Même toi Dagur. Ajouta Harold sur le même ton

\- Humph ! Sympa, mon frère ! Ricana Dagur

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère ! Dernier avertissement !

Il reporta son attention sur Verika qui exprimait à merveille l'indifférence. Depuis l'enfance, les malheurs s'étaient accablés sur elle. Elle avait donc appris à dissimuler sa peine et ses sentiments en public. Du moins durant la majeure partie du temps.

\- Les dieux ont voulu depuis le début que tu sois loin de moi ? Et bien je vais respecter leur volonté ! Tu n'es donc pas obligée de prendre une telle décision. Restez ensemble et soyez tranquilles ! Je ne serais plus jamais un boulet pour vous ! Je le jure sur les dieux !

Dagur se leva de table, foudroyant du regard le jeune viking. Verika les regardait successivement s'affronter du regard debout l'un face à l'autre. Elle se sentait mal. C'était le genre de situation qu'elle craignait. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que ça ne tourne pas de nouveau en bagarre, et que cette discussion s'arrête au plus vite…

\- Dis donc, espèce de traitre ?! Qui a dit que je voulais toujours d'elle après ce que vous m'avez fait, hein ?! Tu crois que parce que tu balance de grandes phrases, que tu agis noblement pour sauver ton honneur, et que tu jures sur les dieux… Que je vais te croire, retourner auprès d'elle et faire comme si de rien n'était ?! Ha ! Tu rêves ! Quand on te trahit une fois, les traitres reviennent toujours à l'assaut pour te trahir ! Encore et encore !

\- Alors tu ne l'aimes pas assez pour lui pardonner ?! Dagur, c'est de ma faute si on est dans cette situation ! Elle n'y est pour rien !

\- Je m'en moque ! Et puis elle nous a bien dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de nous ? Alors qu'elle se rassure ! Ça en fera un de moins dans ses pattes !

Dagur tourna brusquement son regard vers la jeune femme qui tourna également son regard vers le sien. Intérieurement, elle était abattue à cause de son regard. Quand il avait ce regard, c'était dur de le faire disparaitre. Verika ne reverrait donc plus jamais son regard si doux et empli de tendresse à son égard. Quel gâchis… Sa vie n'était que du gâchis. Rien ne durait. Tout n'était que rêves et illusions…

\- Autre chose à nous dire Verika ? Hein ? Tant qu'on y est !

Elle le regarda deux secondes en silence, ignorant la douleur qui commençait à se faire sentir au niveau de sa blessure. Elle fit un oui de la tête et fit sa nouvelle annonce, la tête haute et le regard déterminé.

\- Oui. Dès qu'on aura battu le Furie Nocturne… Je ne rentrerai pas avec vous sur l'ile des Parenvrilles.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Harold

\- Vu que mon destin, c'est de perdre tous ceux auquel je tiens les uns après les autres, je préfère dorénavant, et dès aujourd'hui, faire cavalier seule. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à l'un d'entre vous.

\- Ouah. Tu veux vraiment te débarrasser de nous ? Et bien soit. Fait comme il te semble ! Après tout, tu n'es plus une petite fille. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, et je ne vais pas m'embêter à te retenir puisque tu me chasse de ta vie ! Mais je préfère te prévenir, Verika. Si tu remets les pieds chez les Parenvrilles… Je saurais t'accueillir comme il se doit. Que mon père soit d'accord, ou pas !

\- Dagur ! Tu… Tu viens de la menacer de mort ?! S'exclama Harold, outré de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- En tant que futur chef des Parenvrilles, je me suis permis de prononcer à l'avance une sentence à l'égard d'une traitresse qui vient de trahir son chef et futur époux. Non parce que vu qu'elle a refusé ma demande, alors que normalement, une femme n'est pas censée refuser la demande en mariage du chef, c'est déjà quelque chose que je ne tolère pas !

Harold ne savais pas quoi dire. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était de rester silencieux et de le regarder avec stupeur et colère. Il était vraiment sérieux ?! Il refusait d'y croire ! Si lui n'en revenait pas, Verika demeurait immobile, calme et indifférente. Elle avait pris ses décisions, Harold aussi, et là, c'était au tour de Dagur. Même si la plupart des gens dirait qu'il disait ça pour passer ses nerfs et expulser sa colère, Verika savait que ce qu'il disait était vrai. Et que s'il voulait la tuer, il le ferait ! Ce qui la chagrina intérieurement…

\- Et puis, regarde-la ! Elle ne dit rien et ne réagit même pas ! Ce qu'on dit ou décide, elle s'en moque complétement !

\- Tout à fait. Répondit-elle calmement. Maintenant, si vous voulez vous entretuer, vous pardonner, devenir les pires ennemis ou je ne sais quoi, faite comme vous voulez ! Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de ces histoires ! Oh. Une dernière chose…. Le premier qui aurait l'envie, et qui essaierait de reprendre mon cœur… Je lui ferais bien pire qu'une entaille. Dit-elle froidement en les regardant à tour de rôle, même si son regard se posa finalement sur Dagur.

\- Hin. Message reçu. Mais y'a aucune chance que ça arrive. Sur ce, bonne fin de soirée !

Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Dehors, le groupe s'écarta le plus discrètement et le plus rapidement possible ! Mais avant que Dagur ne touche la poignée, il posa une dernière question à Verika.

\- Une dernière chose. Le « non » de ma demande. C'était…

\- C'était surtout par rapport à ce que j'ai dit. Mais pour être honnête, j'aurais préféré que tu me le demande plus tard, le temps que mon cœur te soit entièrement accordé, comme avant.

\- Mouais. Et tu ne te demande pas pourquoi je te l'ai demandé maintenant, et pas à notre retour ? Rétorqua Dagur. Oh et puis à quoi bon… Bonne soirée !

Il sortit de la cabine sans ajouter un mot, et claqua la porte. Verika soupira tristement puis se dirigea vers sa couchette qu'elle déménagea dans le coin de la pièce. Comme elle était légèrement pale et en sueur, elle y alla en douceur.

\- Verika…

\- La discussion est finie Harold. Fiche moi la paix.

\- Non, elle n'est pas finie ! Tu… Tu n'étais pas sérieuse quand tu disais que tu ne rentrerais pas avec nous ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Tout ce que j'ai dit était on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Mais enfin… Verika ! Reviens sur tes paroles ! Ta place est sur l'île des Parenvrilles, et à nos côtés !

\- Sauf que je ne suis plus rattaché à toi, ni à lui, et que je suis le seul maître de mon destin, Harold ! Je n'ai plus à obéir aux autres comme quand j'étais petite ! Et puis à quoi bon changer d'avis ? Tu l'as entendu ! Je suis bannie de l'ile et menacée de mort si je remets les pieds là-bas !

\- Non mais tu ne vas pas croire ce qu'il a dit ?! C'était que des phrases en l'air pour faire sortir sa colère ! Ca n'avait rien de sérieux !

\- Humph… Détrompe-toi. Quand Dagur dit ou fait quelque chose, il est toujours sérieux.

\- Mais…

\- Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille et occupe-toi de tes affaires et de ton groupe, d'accord ?! J'ai des choses à faire et j'aimerais les faire en paix !

Elle conclut froidement la discussion en emportant son sac, et Harold n'insista pas. Furieux, abattu, et n'ayant plus le goût à rien, il alla se coucher, le dos tourné à la jeune fille. Quant à Verika, elle termina d'installer sa couchette, puis trouva la force et le courage d'accrocher son drap sur les deux murs du coin. Ainsi, elle pourrait se soigner sans que quiconque la reluque. Le résultat n'était pas terrible vu qu'elle était blessée, mais le temps de ses soins, ça ferait l'affaire. Elle s'y glissa derrière, essoufflée et tremblante à cause de la douleur, mais aussi à cause de son chagrin. En ôtant son corset, elle revivait toute la discussion ainsi que toutes les réactions de Dagur et d'Harold, ce qui lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- _Au moins… Tout est fini et plus personne ne risque rien… Ce n'est pas plus mal, même si j'ai tout perdu…_

Elle pleurait en silence et serrait les dents quand elle désinfecta sa plaie. La douleur de sa blessure était un bon prétexte pour pleurer et gémir. Le groupe entra quelques minutes dans la cabine et ne s'approcha pas de Verika qui était toujours cachée derrière son drap. En silence, ils alternaient tristement leurs regards entre Harold et Verika. Et quand Dagur était sorti, ils l'avaient regardé tout aussi tristement qu'eux. Surtout en l'entendant hurler de rage en massacrant plusieurs tonneaux avec son épée ! Verika sortit alors de sa cachette. Elle était souffrante, en larmes et encore plus pâle. Elle accorda un bref regard aux autres et décrocha son drap avant d'aller s'allonger. Le groupe l'imita, mais Astrid s'approcha d'elle d'un pas timide et navrée mais elle se fit « gentiment » remballer par la rouquine qui disait vouloir dormir, et ne vouloir parler à personne !

Astrid abandonna à contre cœur et alla s'occuper d'Harold en espérant un meilleur résultat de sa part. En voyant son visage ravagé par toute cette histoire, et vu qu'elle avait tout entendu à travers la porte, elle savait qu'il se sentait mal et qu'il souffrait. Pareil pour Verika. Compatissante à sa douleur, elle soupira tristement, puis se coucha à son tour. Mais elle ne fut pas surprise de sentir la main d'Harold s'emparer de la sienne d'une main tremblante. Elle caressa alors de son pouce la main d'Harold et continua de le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et s'endorme.

Dehors, Dagur s'était calmé. Quand il rentra dans la cabine après avoir démoli des tonneaux et s'être brièvement expliqué avec un chasseur, il observa silencieusement la salle. A l'intérieur, il ne restait qu'une lampe allumée. La sienne. Malgré la demi-pénombre, il pouvait voir que tout le monde dormait et qu'il avait tous des airs tristes sur leur visage. Mais il prit soin de ne pas regarder Verika, même si son cœur le poussait à le faire. Il éteignit sa lampe et se coucha, le regard fixé au plafond, et il repensa à leur discussion. Mais en repensant également à sa demande qu'il aurait dû faire sur le pont… Au-dessus du ciel étoilé et de la lune scintillante… Et qui aurait du bien se passer comme il l'avait imaginé, son cœur se serra et des larmes s'écoulèrent malgré lui sur ses joues. Soudain, il entendit Verika gémir et respirer assez fort. Sa blessure devait vraiment lui faire mal. Son cœur lui disait de faire un geste, mais sa fierté, sa tristesse et sa colère l'empêchait de réagir. Il lui tourna alors le dos et essaya de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, le petit déjeuner fut morbide. Le groupe resta entre eux, mais Verika et Dagur restèrent dans leur coin pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Aucun membre du groupe n'osa parler ou lever le regard sur eux, de peur que la situation empire. Verika se cacha de nouveau pour se soigner, puis elle sortit de la cabine avec son arc, ses flèches et un petit baluchon dans la main, qui contenait de l'eau et de quoi manger pour la journée. Le groupe et Dagur devina qu'elle avait l'intention de siéger au sommet du mât jusqu'à ce soir. Jusqu'à ce que le navire atteigne les rives de l'île du Furie Nocturne, la situation entre Verika et les autres n'avait pas changé. L'archère s'était montrée froide et distante avec tout le monde. Personne ne faisait exception. Quant à Dagur et Harold, ils s'étaient également montrés froids et distants avec elle. Et entre eux… La distance et les mauvais regards n'avaient pas cessés.

Verika avait passé le reste du voyage au sommet du mât, veillant l'horizon, et n'était redescendue que le soir pour aller se coucher. Et pour ce qui était de sa blessure, elle avait pris de quoi se soigner dans ses affaires. Elle était presque rétablie, mais la prudence était encore conseillée. Quant aux autres, ils avaient poursuivis leur entrainement, et Ryker ne s'était pas du tout préoccupé de leurs histoires. Il avait enfin terminé de préparer le poison. Les différents dragons dans les cages de son navire furent donc les premiers cobayes. Et quand ils tombèrent engourdis et raides morts en moins de dix secondes, toutes espèces confondues, Ryker étira un large sourire satisfait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier les dieux pour que ce poison soit aussi efficace sur le Furie Nocturne.

oO*Oo

L'île était enfin en vue, en début de l'après-midi du deuxième jour. Depuis le sommet du mat, Verika avait une très belle vue. L'île était immense, feuillue et possédait beaucoup de roche. Au cœur de l'île, se trouvait une montagne enneigée, dont le sommet avait la forme de deux cornes de dragon très larges et très hautes, qui montaient vers le ciel et dont une pointe était plus haute que l'autre. D'un air songeur, Verika se disait qu'ils n'atteindront pas facilement cette montagne, qui pour elle, devait être le repaire du dragon noir. Outre le terrain à parcourir, ils allaient sûrement croiser des dragons sauvages. Ou même le Furie en personne ! Plus elle examinait cette île, plus elle s'étonnait de voir que ce démon vivait dans un tel endroit. Elle l'avait plutôt imaginé vivant sur une île aussi lugubre que l'île des Exilés.

N'étant pas repéré pour le moment, Ryker donna à ses hommes l'ordre de cacher le navire dans une cachette nichée dans une large falaise, à l'écart de l'île. Caché dans la roche, le navire ne risquerait rien. Sur son ordre, tout le monde se rassembla sur le pont pour recevoir ses instructions.

\- Bien. Ecoutez-moi attentivement. C'est ici que la chasse commence ! Nous ne pouvons plus faire marche arrière ! Nous avons la Dragonsword et le poison Vorpent ! La vie du Furie nocturne touche à sa fin !

\- Euh... Vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne île ? Non parce que ça ressemble plus à une île paradisiaque. Et je dois dire que je suis déçu. Remarqua Kranedur.

\- Ouais. On s'attendait plus à voir une île qui représente l'enfer ! Ajouta sa sœur

\- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. L'île est peut-être ce qu'elle semble être, mais le mal règne à l'intérieur ! Bref. D'après ce qu'on sait, notre cher Furie aurait élu domicile au sommet de la montagne enneigée. Le but de notre mission est simple. On traverse l'île pour atteindre le sommet, on le tue, et on rentre. Pigé ?

L'ensemble de l'équipage hocha la tête d'un bloc, encore plus motivé pour en finir avec ce maudit dragon noir ! Ryker s'approcha d'un chasseur qui tenait six carquois de flèches dans ses mains, mais fermés, sans flèches dedans, et sans la sangle pour l'attache dans le dos, ce qui intrigua le groupe. Il en donna trois à ses meilleurs tireurs, il en prit un pour lui, puis il en donna un à Verika, qu'elle examina avec curiosité.

\- A part la rouquine, qui est doué à l'arc ? Il en reste un.

\- Moi. Répondit Dagur

\- Bien. Vu vos têtes, je vais vous expliquer. Ce carquois ne s'attache pas dans le dos, mais à la ceinture, parce qu'il contient des flèches disposées assez spécialement. Regardez.

Il ouvrit son carquois et le montra à l'ensemble du groupe et de ses chasseurs. A l'intérieur, six flèches étaient accrochées sur les rebords du carquois. Ryker en retira une et le groupe put voir que la pointe de la flèche était cachée dans une espèce de petit sac noir, solidement attaché à la tige.

\- Dans ce sac, ce trouve le poison de Vorpent sous forme liquide. En tirant, la flèche atteindra sa cible, et avec l'impact, la flèche percera le sac et le poison s'écoulera sur la peau du dragon. Vu que les écailles du Furie sont trop solides, essayez de viser la tête. Le poison entrera par la bouche, les yeux ou les narines, et ça devrait le mettre à terre. A ce moment-là, votre ami profitera de cette occasion pour lui asséner le coup de grâce avec la Dragonsword. Conclut-il en adressant un regard à Harold.

\- Compris. Répondit Harold.

\- Sur ce, prenez vite ce qu'il vous manque et montez dans les barques ! On descend dans cinq minutes !

Le groupe retourna dans leur cabine prendre leurs affaires manquantes, et Verika et Dagur furent les premiers à sortir, ayant déjà tout ce qu'il fallait sur eux. Elle monta alors dans la barque et attendit patiemment le départ, pendant que Dagur s'équipa d'un arc sur le pont. Sans adresser un seul regard à Verika, Dagur monta à son tour dans une autre barque, dos à Verika. Hors de question pour lui de monter avec elle ! Verika ne l'en blâma pas. Malgré sa colère, elle reconnaissait avoir mérité ce qui lui arrive. Si elle n'avait pas laissé son cœur se partager en deux au lieu de rester ferme et fidèle, aucun d'entre eux n'en serait là... Quelle ironie quand même ! Elle qui n'avait cessé de vouloir agir pour le bien de tous… Tout le monde souffrait et tout le monde avait perdu quelque chose ! Pourtant, elle trouvait une partie de cette histoire injuste ! Harold et elle n'avait pas échangé un vrai baiser, ne c'était pas fait une vrai déclaration, et ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin ! Elle n'osait imaginer ce que ça aurait donné si ça avait été le cas et que Dagur l'apprenne ! Mais peu importe les regrets et le passé. Ce qui a été fait est fait, et ce qui a été dit est dit. Et leurs histoires personnelles ne devaient pas mettre en péril leur mission ! Pas en étant si proche du but ! La dernière chose qui l'attrista, c'était de constater que leurs promesses d'antan ont été mutuellement rompues. L'un avait finalement abandonné l'autre, en plus de l'avoir fait souffrir…

Ryker les regardait d'un air étonné, mais haussa vite les épaules vu que ce n'était pas ses oignons et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Cinq minutes plus tard, toutes les barques du navire descendirent à la mer, avec à leurs bord Ryker, ses hommes et le groupe. Il n'y avait plus personne sur le navire. Le trajet fut rapide et prudent. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour atteindre l'île et s'étonnèrent de ne pas avoir encore reçu un comité d'accueil ! Restant sur leur garde, ils suivirent Ryker sur la plage, pour ensuite pénétrer dans un sentier niché dans la forêt qui bordait le tour de l'île. Cette forêt n'avait rien à voir avec les forêts de Berk ! Celle-ci était plus dense, plus diverse et plus grande que depuis la plage. Malgré qu'ils étaient nombreux dans cette forêt, ils arrivaient à avancer les uns derrière les autres, demeurant aux aguets d'un danger qui n'était toujours pas survenu. Tout le monde trouvait ça bizarre en fait ! L'île était déserte ou quoi ?! Ryker était sûr que c'était la bonne île ? Vu qu'il venait de donner la même réponse que Krane à Rustik, mais sur un ton moins patient, personne n'osa encore en douter !

La traversée dans cette forêt dura deux heures interminables. Même si on ne le voyait pas vraiment, le soleil tapait à travers les feuillages et sur les nerfs ! Ça devenait pénible d'avancer avec cette chaleur étouffante et d'en suer à cause d'elle ! De plus, la soif se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Les gourdes étant presque vides et l'eau n'étant plus si fraîche, il fallait vite trouver un point d'eau. Et ils en trouvèrent un dix minutes après que les jumeaux aient entamés leurs gourdes ! Quelle chance ! L'endroit était absolument magnifique ! Il y avait une petite cascade qui s'écrasait dans un beau point d'eau entouré de roches et de végétations, mais aussi par la forêt.

\- J'y crois pas ! C'est de la folie ! Regardez ça ! Vous avez vu ?! S'exclama Rustik, ébahi devant un tel endroit

\- C'est vrai. C'est dingue comme cet endroit est magnifique ! Souriait Astrid

\- _J'suis d'accord._ Pensa Verika

\- Bien. Remplissez vite vos gourdes ! On reprend la route dans cinq minutes !

\- Cinq minutes ?! On ne peut pas rester plus longtemps ?! S'étonna Rustik

\- On a une mission à remplir, je vous rappelle ! Pas le temps de traîner et de prendre du bon temps !

\- Relax, Ryker. Au contraire, je crois surtout que ce serait utile de traîner ici un petit moment. Signala Astrid

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça fait des jours qu'on n'a pas pris de bain. Pour preuve, certains commencent à sentir plus que d'autres ! Et je pense que ça ferait du bien au moral des troupes, ainsi qu'à notre sécurité. Manquerait plus que des dragons nous traquent à cause de nos odeurs de transpiration ! Mais comme c'est toi le chef de cette expédition, c'est toi qui vois.

\- Mmh… Pas bête. Vingt minutes. Pas plus. Céda-t-il

Avec un grand sourire, Astrid emmena ses amis autour du point d'eau pour remplir leurs gourdes et se désaltérer. Ryker et ses hommes firent de même, même si le chauve demeurait aux aguets. Cette île était trop calme à son goût. Ça cachait surement quelque chose ! Une fois les gourdes remplies, c'était l'heure du bain !

\- Aller ! Le dernier dans l'eau est un vieil œuf de 2000 ans tout pourri !

\- Wouhou ! C'est parti ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux

\- Tu pique une tête avec moi, Harold ? Demanda Astrid avec un immense sourire

\- Pourquoi pas ! Souriait-il

Verika les regarda faire et s'approcha plus calmement de l'eau, tout comme Dagur. Ce dernier lui avait adressé un bref regard dès qu'elle s'était avancée. Après avoir fait trempette, les jumeaux nagèrent jusqu'à deux petits rochers au milieu de l'eau et essayèrent de tenir le plus longtemps en équilibre dessus. Dagur nettoyait sa barbe, Astrid et Harold étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'eau, et Rustik était également dans l'eau, le dos allongé contre la paroi rocheuse.

\- Oh mon Thor… Dommage que c'est l'île du Furie Nocturne, parce que cet endroit donne vraiment envie de rester ici et de ne jamais rentrer… Dit-il d'un air complètement détendu

Dagur était pas loin et avait clairement entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Automatiquement, il repensa à ce que Verika avait dit sur le fait qu'après leur victoire, elle ne rentrerait pas avec eux et entamerait une vie solitaire. Son réflexe fut de lever discrètement son regard vers Verika, qui s'était installée plus loin sur la roche, les pieds flottant dans le vide. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole ou le moindre regard franc depuis cette fameuse soirée, mais pour être honnête avec lui-même, elle lui manquait. Horriblement même… Chaque fois qu'il la regardait sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, il sentait son cœur se serrer et les regrets l'envahir. Il reconnaissait avoir dit toutes ces horreurs sur le coup de la colère, et il s'en voulait.

\- _Quel idiot… Elle avait quand même sincèrement décidé de me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait à Eret, elle a eu le courage de me dire la vérité sur elle et Harold, et malgré tout, elle avait maintenu son choix. Même si elle dit ne plus vouloir aimer et vouloir être seule, je vois bien que ces décisions la font souffrir. Je la connais quand même ! Et moi... Même si j'ai dit que je ne l'aimais plus, que je la rejetais et que je n'hésiterai pas à la tuer… En la regardant… Je me rends compte que je ne veux rien de tout cela ! Au contraire, je veux qu'elle me revienne ! Je veux la revoir sourire ! L'entendre rire ! Lui demander pardon ! Lui dire pourquoi je voulais lui demander sa main ce soir-là ! La serrer dans mes bras ! L'embrasser ! Bref… Retrouver ma Verika…_

Dagur soupira discrètement et continuait de réfléchir, le regard rivé sur la surface de l'eau. Verika regardait tristement les autres s'amuser et être ensemble, et regrettait de ne plus pouvoir se joindre à eux à cause de ses décisions.

\- _C'est marrant. Ils sont là, devant moi, mais ils me manquent. Tous. Mais comme je l'ai clairement dis… Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à qui que ce soit. Je veux rester seule, alors autant m'y habituer, même si pour être honnête, j'en souffre. Humph… Et des que cette mission sera finit… Où est-ce que je vais aller ? Vu la taille de l'archipel, j'ai le choix ! Ça va me faire drôle de vivre ma vie en solitaire et de me défendre seule contre des dragons sauvages. Pas que je ne m'en sens pas capable, mais depuis toujours, j'ai fonctionné en équipe avec Marina et Dagur…_

En buvant une gorgée d'eau, elle porta discrètement son regard sur Dagur.

\- _Dagur… Je crois que de tous, c'est lui qui me manque le plus. C'est même évident ! J'ai beau regarder Harold, il me manque moins que lui ! Pourtant… Même si j'ai des sentiments pour lui, je crois que ça doit être ceux que je ressentais à l'époque. Son retour dans ma vie a été un vrai chamboulement et j'ai mal su gérer tout ça. Et résultat… J'ai perdu Dagur et il me hait… Depuis l'incident, Harold traîne tout le temps avec Astrid… D'un sens, tant mieux… Et je n'ai plus aucuns amis. Cool._

Elle poussa un léger soupir, enlaça ses bras autour de ses genoux et regarda Harold pendant un bon moment. Il était assis aux côtés d'Astrid et semblait heureux auprès d'elle. Et c'est à force de le regarder et de repenser à ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, qu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose qui la rendit perplexe ! Son regard était posé sur Harold, mais il s'était de lui-même posé à de nombreuses reprises sur Dagur ! Et son cœur aussi était à chaque fois tourné vers Dagur dès qu'elle regardait Harold !

\- _Nom de Thor… Il me suffit de vivre tout cet enfer émotionnel pour me rendre compte que le seul pour qui mon cœur bat d'un amour sincère… C'est Dagur ! J'ai cru que j'aimais Harold tout autant que lui… Mais c'est faux ! C'est mes sentiments du passé qui ont resurgit et je me suis progressivement laissée envahir par eux en le côtoyant! Et puis le fait qu'il ait beaucoup changé en bien et qu'il soit empli de charme m'a aussi perturbée, tout comme les récents événements qui n'ont pas arrangé mes souffrances ! Quelle andouille ! Toutes ces années auprès de Dagur… Gâchées à cause de tout ça ?! Bwaaa ! J'me dégoûte !_

Elle frissonna de dégout et frotta nerveusement son épaule tatouée. Se souvenant de son tatouage, elle y jeta un regard. Tristement, elle regardait ses doigts retracer le dessin de l'Ecrevasse, qui à ses yeux, était le symbole de sa véritable tribu. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers sa mèche qui lui tombait légèrement devant les yeux.

\- _Mes cheveux… Mon tatouage… Même mon armure… Tout ça, c'est des souvenirs de ma vie avec Dagur. C'est lui qui m'a donné envie de me couper les cheveux aussi court que lui et de me faire un tatouage de la même couleur que les siens. C'est lui qui a tant fait pour moi. C'est lui qui m'a aidée, réconfortée, écoutée, soutenue, aimée, conseillée, entrainée… Pas Harold ! Pff. C'est ridicule. Je n'ai pas besoin d'énumérer tout ça pour me convaincre que je l'aime plus qu'Harold. C'est l'évidence même ! J'aime Dagur de tout mon cœur ! Je l'aime toujours autant et je continuerais de l'aimer lui, et aucun autre homme ! Lui seul suffirait à me combler de bonheur ! Et c'est ce qu'il a fait, avec Marina et Osvald. Et maintenant… Je n'ai plus rien…_ Pensa-t-elle, les yeux brillants

\- Tu ne vas pas te baigner avec les autres ?

Surprise, Verika regarda derrière elle, et vit Ryker qui la regardait avec les bras croisés. Haussant les épaules, elle reporta son regard sur le décor.

\- Pas envie. Et puis, je me suis déjà lavée. Contrairement aux hommes, les femmes ne sentent pas autant le fauve. Rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

\- Mmh, mmh.

Face à cette réponse, Ryker aurait pu se contenter d'hausser à son tour les épaules et de s'en aller, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contentait de rester-là, à regarder cette rouquine dont la répartie et le sale caractère lui tapait sur les nerfs ! Il se demanda même pourquoi il était allé la voir ! En regardant le point d'eau, Ryker eut une petite idée. D'un regard légèrement amusé, Ryker attrapa Verika par le rebord de son corset et la souleva rapidement sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir ! Vu qu'il était plus grand et plus fort qu'elle, pour lui, c'était comme s'il portait un simple sac de voyage ! En bas, le groupe porta à tour de rôle son regard sur eux, intrigué de ce qui se passait. La curiosité de la jeune femme, tout comme sa crainte, augmenta quand elle vit Ryker s'approcher davantage vers le rebord.

\- Ryker, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Non mais… ?! Repose-moi tout de suite ! Protesta-t-elle

La majorité du groupe et de ses hommes venait de comprendre son intention ! Le sourire du chauve s'intensifia, puis il prit de l'élan….

\- Bonne baignade ! S'exclama-t-il tout joyeux

… et il balança de toutes ses forces la jeune femme dans les airs, qui hurla un puissant « AAAAAAAAAAH » sous le coup de la peur et de la surprise ! La bouche entrouverte, bouche bée ou encore amusé pour certain, tout le monde suivi Verika du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse la tête la première dans l'eau et éclabousse tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle ! L'effet de surprise fit même tomber les jumeaux de leurs rochers ! Verika remonta à la surface, les cheveux devant les yeux. Elle recracha l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche et dans le nez, puis elle balaya d'un rapide revers de main ses mèches trempées et adressa un regard furieux envers Ryker qui était mort de rire !

\- SALE CRETIN DE CHAUVE ! ÇA VA PAS NON ?! TU IMAGINES SI JE M'ETAIS FRACASSEE LE CRANE CONTRE UN ROCHER?!

\- Joli plongeon ! Hahaha ! Ravi de voir que je n'ai pas raté mon coup ! Ça m'aurait fait des pièces d'or en moins si j'avais ramené ton cadavre auprès d'Osvald ! Hahaha !

\- Rhoo, je vais le… JE VAIS TE…

\- Maintenant arrête de râler et profite de l'eau ! Hahaha !

Elle fronça davantage le regard et serra les dents à force de le regarder, puis quand son regard croisa celui du groupe, il devint moins sévère. Le souffle rapide, elle les regardait à tour de rôle, ressentant de la colère pour chacun d'entre eux. Après tout, c'est de leur faute si son cœur a été troublé et que l'instant magique qui aurait dû lui être accordé a été anéanti ! Elle reconnaissait également que s'ils s'étaient tous montrés discrets au sujet de cette bague, elle aurait accepté la demande de Dagur ! Mais quand son regard sévère croisa celui de son seul et unique amour, son cœur se serra quand elle vit qu'il se contentait de la fixer, sans rien exprimer de bon ou d'encourageant, même si ça l'avait amusé de l'entendre hurler contre Ryker ! Ne pouvant supporter davantage ce regard, elle regagna la rive et se dirigea vers la forêt. Astrid voulait la suivre pour lui parler et lui venir en aide, mais quelque chose lui disait de ne pas y aller, alors elle resta dans l'eau avec Harold. Après quelques pas, Verika s'adossa contre un arbre et en profita pour essuyer son visage et remettre ses cheveux en place.

\- Rrrh… C'est officiel, je déteste ce type ! Maugréa-t-elle en repensant à Ryker.

Quand elle eut fini, elle resta un moment contre l'arbre à regarder le vide devant elle, ainsi que l'eau qui s'égouttait le long de ses mèches. Elle repensait à Dagur, à son regard et à ses sentiments toujours aussi profonds pour lui, mais les larmes lui montaient de nouveau aux yeux. Pour passer ses nerfs et son chagrin, elle attrapa sa dague et fit plusieurs moulinets agiles et rapides, passant ainsi sa dague d'une main à l'autre. Elle allait de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se blesse légèrement à la main avec et qu'elle la lance avec rage dans un arbre ! Les yeux débordant de larmes, elle regardait sa dague, puis sa coupure sur le dos de sa main, tout en repensant aux prouesses que Dagur accomplissait avec les siennes. Se dire qu'il pourrait la tuer avec un simple lancer lui glaça le sang ! Tremblante de chagrin, elle se laissa tomber par terre, dos contre l'arbre.

\- _Etais-tu sincère… ? Après tout ce temps passé ensemble… Après tout ce qu'on a vécu et traversé… Tu n'hésiterais pas à me tuer… Pour une stupide erreur… ?_

Elle éclata pour la première fois en sanglot et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de ses jambes. Elle pleura un court instant, revivant dans sa tête tous ses moments de tendresse et de complicité avec Dagur. Puis quand elle releva son visage, elle cala son crane contre l'arbre et regarda tristement les rayons du soleil qui tentaient de percer à travers les arbres. Soudain, elle fronça le regard, intriguée par une odeur. Une odeur sucrée. Délicieusement sucrée… Malgré la chaleur étouffante, ça sentait tellement bon, qu'elle était incapable de penser à autre chose ! Son chagrin venait subitement de disparaitre pour laisser place à la gourmandise et à la curiosité ! Elle se demandait d'où pouvait provenir cette odeur, alors elle se leva lentement et marcha droit devant elle, se laissant guider par cette odeur hypnotisante, tel un zombie.

Au point d'eau, dix minutes après que Verika soit entrée dans la forêt, le temps de pause accordé par Ryker toucha malheureusement à sa fin. Le groupe tout entier rassembla ses affaires, triste de partir, mais fraichement requinqué. Quand Ryker demanda au groupe où était passé Verika, ils lui répondirent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas revue depuis son entrée dans les bois. Astrid se désigna pour aller la chercher. Mais ne la voyant pas, elle se mit à l'appeler, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. C'était le calme plat, à part le léger bruit du vent dans toute la végétation. Inquiète, elle continua de la chercher et de l'appeler, mais la seule chose qu'elle trouva, c'était sa dague plantée dans l'arbre et des traces de pas sur un sentier. Elle l'extirpa du tronc, mais son inquiétude augmenta quand elle sentit à son tour une odeur sucrée. Connaissant la cause de cette odeur, elle retint sa respiration et courut sans plus tarder rejoindre ses amis ! Ces derniers s'étonnèrent de la voir revenir en courant, et de reprendre son souffle une fois revenue auprès d'eux.

\- Astrid ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Verika ? Demanda Harold

\- En danger… Elle… Il…

\- Hein, quoi ? Attend. Reprend ton souffle et explique-nous !

\- Pas le temps… Elle… Un dra… Dagur !

\- Quoi ?

Dagur s'était joint au groupe, intrigué de revoir la blonde revenir dans cet état, et sans Verika. Etant essoufflée et inquiète, Astrid fit de son mieux pour poser correctement sa question.

\- Est-ce que… Dans sa vie… Verika… A déjà croisé… Une Douceur Fatale ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai senti l'odeur sucrée que ce dragon utilise… Pour attirer ses proies jusqu'à elle ! Comme on en a déjà croisé un lors d'une mission… J'ai su reconnaitre l'odeur avant de me faire avoir… Mais je crois que ce n'est pas le cas de Verika ! Tout ce que j'ai retrouvé… C'est des traces de pas sur un sentier… Et ça. Dit-elle en montrant la dague

\- C'est bien la sienne… Affirme-t-il avec inquiétude

Le son de sa voix laissait sous-entendre à Harold que Dagur ne se fichait pas du sort de Verika. Il s'inquiétait encore pour elle ! Et s'il s'inquiétait, alors ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait toujours et qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour que tout s'arrange entre eux ! Du moins s'ils arrivent à temps pour la sauver…

\- Bon. Protégez votre respiration avec un bâillon et partons tout de suite à sa recherche !

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ? Où est la rouquine ? Demanda Ryker qui venait d'arriver

\- En proie à une Douceur Fatale ! Nous partons la sauver ! Répondit Astrid

\- Une Douceur Fatale ? Mmh… Intéressant… Besoin d'aide ?

\- Ça ira Ryker. Donne-nous cinq minutes. Répondit Dagur derrière son bâillon

\- Tiens donc ? Tu pars la sauver ? Je croyais que t'en avait plus rien à faire d'elle, vu que vous vous faites la gueule depuis deux jours !

Dagur ignora sa remarque et s'élança au pas de course dans la forêt, suivis du reste du groupe. Sachant parfaitement suivre une piste dans la forêt, que ce soit d'un humain ou d'un dragon, Dagur prit la tête du groupe. Il n'en avait rien à faire des remarques et des avis que pourrait faire les autres à son sujet ! Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était Verika et au danger qu'elle courait. Lui qui voulait sincèrement se faire pardonner et la reconquérir, c'était l'occasion ou jamais ! Attentif au son et au moindre indice, il courait à travers le sentier, suivis au pas de course par Harold et les autres.

\- Quand même… Ça m'a toujours fait rire ce nom pour un dragon ! Douceur Fatale… On dirait plus le nom d'une friandise toxique qu'autre chose ! Dit Rustik

\- Carrément ! Ça ne fait pas très menaçant ! Acquiesça Kogne

\- Pas besoin qu'un dragon porte un nom horrible pour être terrifiant, vous savez ! Rien que le fait de penser à sa méthode de capture me fait froid dans le dos ! Leurs répondit Harold

\- Rhaa, c'est de ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule ! J'aurais dû la suivre comme je voulais le faire ! Ragea Astrid

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Astrid ! Personne ne pouvait prévoir que ce genre de dragon vivait dans cette partie de l'ile !

\- Mouais… Ce point d'eau était trop magnifique pour être vrai. Pas étonnant qu'on ait trouvé aucune bêtes, ni aucuns dragons dans le secteur ! S'ils savent qu'une Douceur Fatale logeait dans le coin, ils ont dû vite déguerpir pour pas ce faire dévorer !

\- Ou alors elle change fréquemment d'endroit quand elle voit qu'il n'a plus rien à manger!

\- Et comme par hasard, on tombe sur ce dragon dès notre arrivée !

\- Vous pouvez-vous taire deux secondes ?! J'essaie de me concentrer pour la retrouver et l'entendre! Ordonna sévèrement Dagur, à bout de nerfs

\- Désolé de te dire ça Dagur, mais même qu'on parle, on n'entend rien depuis tout à l'heure ! Peut-être qu'elle s'est déjà fait…

\- RUSTIK ! Ferma la, ou je te…

\- Je la vois ! Droit devant ! VERIKA ! S'exclama Astrid

Le groupe vit enfin Verika qui continuait de marcher sans pour autant avoir entendu Astrid. Elle n'était plus sur le sentier, mais dans une petite clairière. Toujours envoutée par l'odeur sucrée, elle marchait vers une curieuse plante à quatre tiges, aux jolies couleurs verte et jaune, et recouvertes d'épines rouges. Verika tendit alors sa main vers la plante qu'elle trouvait extrêmement jolie, alors que le groupe entra dans la clairière. Ses doigts étaient à quelques centimètres de la plante, que les tiges se mirent à bouger sur elles même, et que chaque bulbe s'ouvrit en trois mâchoires !

\- VERIKA ! RESTE PAS LA ! VA-T'EN ! S'exclama Harold

Ne la voyant pas réagir à sa mise en garde ou au danger qui se manifestait devant ses yeux, Harold attrapa son bouclier et tira sur Verika. La corde cachée dans son bouclier s'enroula autour de la taille de la rouquine, qui se fit aussitôt ramener de force vers le groupe ! Une fois à leur côté, Astrid lui appliqua un bâillon sur le nez, ce qui fit légèrement revenir Verika à la raison.

\- Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Où… Où suis-je... ?!

\- En sécurité, maintenant. Souriait Astrid avec soulagement

\- Euh… Quelqu'un peux me dire ce que c'est que cette plante ?! Demanda Rustik en regardant la plante qui continuait de gesticuler dans tous les sens

\- Trop cool ! Je veux une plante comme ça chez moi ! Pour chasser les insectes, ce serait trop pratique ! S'enthousiasma Kogne

\- Ou éloigner les Viking trop collants ! Héhé ! Souriait Krane

Le reste de la plante s'extirpa des buissons dans lesquels elle était cachée, dévoilant ainsi un corps, quatre pattes, des ailes, et une longue queue double ! Les quatre têtes se tournèrent à l'unisson vers le groupe, puis elles se mirent à rugir de leurs mâchoires totalement déployées, crachant ainsi de légers filets de bave !

\- Ce n'est pas une plante… C'est un Rapidopiège ! Rétorqua Harold

\- Plante ou dragon... Un bon coup de hache et on en parle plus ! Ajouta Dagur d'un regard sévère envers le dragon

\- Et la Douceur Fatale ? Où elle est ? Demanda Astrid en regardant autour d'elle

\- Dans l'immédiat, ce n'est pas ce qui nous importe, Astrid. Lui répondit Harold

\- Il a raison. Astrid ? Emmène Verika à l'abri. On se charge de ce dragon. A cinq contre quatre têtes, ça devrait vite être réglé, même si personnellement, je pourrais m'en charger tout seul. Déclara-t-il, hache à la main

\- Vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller ? Demanda Astrid

\- Oui. Veille sur elle, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

Comprenant ce que ses paroles signifiaient, Astrid esquissa un léger sourire et emmena Verika qui était encore légèrement dans les vapes à cause du parfum sucré. Une fois les filles hors de la clairière, le reste du groupe fit face au dragon multi-tête, mais aussi face à la Douceur Fatale qui venait de sortir du sol. C'était un dragon assez petit, long et beige. Il avait une longue queue, des petites ailes, une langue très rose et ondulée, et un corps qui semblait être recouvert de bourrelets grassouillets. Ce qui explique que le groupe n'arrivait pas à distinguer les yeux du petit dragon qui devaient être cachés en dessous d'un de ces bourrelets. Le dragon rejoignit les rangs du Rapidopiège après lui avoir adressé un regard amical, puis il se mit à grogner en regardant le groupe.

\- Ah d'accord. Comprit Harold avec une légère grimace

\- Hé ? Pourquoi le Rapidopiège n'est pas affecté par le parfum sucré ? Et pourquoi ils font équipe ?! S'étonna Rustik

\- Justement, Rustik. Ils font équipe parce qu'ils sont amis. Le regard qu'ils ont échangé en dit long sur leur amitié et leur coopération. Répondit Harold

\- Leur coopération ? S'étonnèrent les jumeaux

\- Oui. Je pense que l'un attire les proies et l'autre les dévorent… Avant de se partager les restes.

\- Humph. Qu'il y ait un ou deux dragons… Peu importe ! Ils vont regretter d'avoir choisi ma femme comme casse-croûte ! YAAA ! Hurla-t-il en chargeant sur les dragons, hache à la main


	23. Proies

**_Bonjour à tous ! :D Voilà. C'est le dernier chapitre de l'année 2016 ! ^^ Merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté cette année, bonne lecture et à l'année prochaine ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 23 - Proies

Dans les bois, Astrid continuait d'avancer avec Verika sous son bras, avec en tête les derniers mots de Dagur avant qu'elle ne l'entende pousser un cri de guerre. Il avait appelé Verika « sa femme ». Ça prouvait bien qu'il l'aimait toujours ! Mais est-ce que Verika en tiendrait compte dans le bon sens ? Pour Astrid, toute cette histoire était triste et stupide ! Ils se faisaient inutilement du mal en prenant de grandes décisions, alors que ça se voyait qu'ils souffraient et qu'ils tenaient encore l'un à l'autre malgré tout ! Astrid en avait eu la preuve au point d'eau en regardant discrètement Dagur et Verika. Pour Harold, elle était également désolée, mais elle se disait que c'était peut-être une bonne chose pour lui que cette discussion eut lieu et que les vérités ont été mises sur la table. Si les choses venaient à s'arranger entre Verika et Dagur, mais pas avec Harold, ce serait peut-être pas plus mal. Pourtant, elle était convaincue que Verika serait chagrinée de perdre l'ami qu'elle venait de retrouver. De toute façon, il n'y avait que ces trois-là qui pouvaient gérer la relation entre eux. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, Astrid sera toujours là pour Harold.

Continuant d'avancer avec toute cette histoire en tête, elle entendait également les cris et le bruit des armes de ses amis, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux. Ils se trouvaient face à un Rapidopiège quand même ! Comparé à un Braguettaure, il avait deux têtes de plus, mais il était deux fois plus intelligent, plus agressif et la difficulté à le combattre était plus ardue ! A mi-chemin entre la clairière et le point d'eau, Astrid s'arrêta parce que Verika venait de porter sa main à sa tête et de grogner. L'un des effets de ce parfum sucré était de donner la migraine à ceux qui arrivaient à s'échapper de leur sort funeste. Ce qui était rare.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Astrid

\- A part un léger mal de crâne… ouais...

\- Un des effets du parfum. Désolée.

\- Mmh…

Bien qu'étant hypnotisée, Verika avait le souvenir d'avoir sentie l'odeur, de son trajet dans les bois, d'avoir ressentie de la curiosité, mais aussi de la peur en constatant qu'elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper ! Elle se souvenait aussi des appels du groupe, de la plante mouvante et de leurs mises en garde. En touchant le bâillon qui été noué autour de son visage, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait plus l'odeur sucrée, et qu'un truc aussi simple qu'un bout de tissu lui avait sauvé la vie ! Elle l'ôta, regarda autour d'elle et s'étonna de ne plus voir la clairière et les autres.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Ils sont restés pour affronter les dragons.

\- Et pourquoi on ne se bat pas avec eux ? Pourquoi tu m'emmènes loin du combat ?

\- On me l'a demandé.

Cette réponse l'étonna. Elle avait le vague souvenir d'avoir entendu quelqu'un s'adresser à Astrid, mais impossible de se rappeler qui.

\- Sur ordre de qui ?

\- Euh… Bafouilla-t-elle, hésitante à répondre

\- Astrid ? Qui t'a demandé ça ? S'impatienta la rousse

\- Dagur.

Verika eut un hoquet de surprise. Pourquoi Dagur aurait demandé à Astrid de la mettre à l'abri ? Malgré l'air sérieux d'Astrid, Verika avait du mal à y croire.

\- Tu te moque de moi là ?

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

\- Non, mais… C'est vraiment lui qui a dit ça ?

\- Oui. Et si tu veux le savoir, il a demandé ça d'un ton protecteur. Il voulait que tu sois à l'abri.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il… Il a pourtant dit…

\- Peut-être qu'il ne le pense plus depuis le soir ou vous vous êtes disputés ? Mmh ? Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

\- Quoi, tu… Tu penses que Dagur m'aime toujours ? Malgré… ?

Astrid ne répondait pas et se contenta de sourire d'un air réconfortant. Verika n'en revenait pas… Dagur ressentait donc toujours de l'affection pour elle ? Lui qui l'avait rejetée et menacée de mort… Voilà qu'il demandait à quelqu'un de l'écarter du danger au lieu de la laisser s'exposer au danger ! Verika ressentit à ce moment une agréable vague de chaleur envahir son cœur, mais également une pointe d'angoisse. Elle se mit alors à faire demi-tour, mais elle se fit rattraper par le col puis Astrid la plaqua dos contre un arbre !

\- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lâche-moi ! Protesta Verika

\- Pourquoi veux-tu retourner là-bas ? Tu es au courant de ce que ça peut vouloir dire si tu y retournes ?

\- Je…

Devant le mutisme et la réflexion de Verika, Astrid exposa calmement la situation.

\- Ecoute Verika. Dagur t'aime toujours malgré ce qu'il a dit, et ça se voit qu'il le regrette depuis ce soir-là. Il a peut-être tout fait pour nous faire croire le contraire, mais au point d'eau, c'était trop flagrant. Surtout quand il te regardait. Et quand j'ai annoncé que tu avais disparue, je te jure sur les dieux qu'il a été le premier à entrer dans les bois pour se lancer à ta recherche ! Et quand nous sommes parties de la clairière, je l'ai clairement entendu t'appeler « ma femme ». Souriait-elle

\- Sa femme… ? Murmura Verika

\- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aller le rejoindre, Verika. Mais en sachant ce que Dagur ressent pour toi… Si tu y va… Ça lui montrera que tu t'inquiètes toujours pour lui et que ce qu'il a demandé ne te laisse pas indifférente ! Si tu y va et que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que lui, alors vos souffrances ne s'arrêteront jamais.

\- ….

\- Quant à moi et le reste du groupe, je ne te cache pas qu'on est triste de ce que tu as décidé à notre égard, mais on a compris que c'était d'une part pour notre bien, comme ta décision envers Harold. C'est noble, mais c'est débile d'avoir décidé ça ! On était tes amis d'enfance, et on le restera coûte que coûte, parce qu'on t'aime et on tient tous à toi ! On ne veut pas te perdre Verika ! On ne le veut plus !

\- Astrid… Murmura-t-elle, émue

\- Verika. Si tu retournes là-bas, ça leur montrera à tous que tu rejette sincèrement tes décisions et que tu te soucies de chacun d'entre eux. C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?

\- Je... Bien sûr que oui, Astrid… J'aime Dagur et il me manque affreusement ! Et j'ai… j'ai jamais voulu le perdre et le faire souffrir ! Ni lui, ni Harold, ni aucun de vous ! Je veux garder auprès de moi mes amis et l'homme que j'aime !

\- Alors allons les rejoindre, et prouve le leur ! Souriait-elle

Verika lui rendit un sourire reconnaissant, et au pas de course, les filles retournèrent à la clairière. De leur côté, le groupe galérait pas mal face à deux dragons, dont un qui avait maintenant trois têtes ! Harold, Dagur et Rustik s'occupaient du Rapidopiège, tandis que les jumeaux s'occupaient de la Douceur Fatale qui pour sa petite taille, se battait comme un yak en furie ! Surtout grâce aux puissants coups qu'elle donnait avec sa queue ! Après avoir fait un croche-pied aux jumeaux, le petit dragon avait furtivement enroulé sa queue autour de la cheville de Rustik, ce qui attira son attention. Profitant de la diversion offerte par son ami, le Rapidopiège donna un puissant coup d'aile dans le ventre de Rustik, qui s'envola droit vers les buissons. Ses amis l'entendirent hurler à la mort, alors Kognedur se releva pour aller l'aider pendant que Kranedur tentait de reprendre sa revanche sur le petit dragon. A présent deux contre trois, Dagur et Harold avaient du mal à faire face au Rapidopiège qui était encore plus agressif que tout à l'heure ! Harold regrettait qu'Astrid ne soit pas de la partie. Avec son agilité dans l'art de l'esquive et ses puissants coups de hache, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à venir à bout d'une tête ! Et le talent de Verika pour l'archerie aurait été un puissant avantage ! Avec toute sa rage et sa puissance, Dagur réussit à couper une seconde tête, ce qui le fit rire, surtout en voyant le dragon gesticuler dans tous les sens face à la douleur !

\- HAHAHA ! Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant ! Harold, si tu veux aller aider ton pote pour combattre l'autre dragon, fais-toi plaisir ! Je me charge d'abattre celui-là ! Deux têtes ne me font pas peur ! C'est comme si j'avais un Braguettaure devant les y…

CHLAK ! Une flèche se planta dans la tête de la troisième tête qui tomba raide morte sur l'herbe ! La dernière tête rugit de douleur et de rage, avant de se manger à son tour une flèche et de rejoindre ses sœurs dans la mort. La Douceur Fatale n'échappa pas non à la volée de flèches. Elle s'en prit deux dans le fond de la gorge et tomba raide morte aux pieds de Krane. Les combattants regardaient les dragons abattus par les flèches et se retournèrent d'un air intrigué vers l'entrée de la clairière. Dans l'ombre des bosquets, et sous les encouragements d'Astrid, Verika entra dans la clairière, arc à la main. Son regard était neutre, constamment posé sur Dagur. Elle ne lisait aucune haine dans son regard, et esquissa un petit sourire derrière son bâillon qu'elle ôta d'une seule main sans le quitter du regard.

\- Tu es gonflé, tu le sais ça ? Lui dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

\- Hein ? S'étonna Dagur

\- _Aie…_ pensèrent le groupe en les regardant.

\- Tu m'a bien entendue.

Elle s'avança calmement vers les dragons pour récupérer ses flèches, et poursuivit le dialogue sous le regard de tous.

\- M'écarter de la bataille sans me demander mon avis alors que je me sentais apte à me battre, que j'étais prise pour cible dès le début et que je voulais le leur faire payer… Ce n'est pas très sympa. Je sais que tu aimes combattre et tuer des dragons, mais là, ils étaient pour moi.

Elle prit les dernières flèches sur la Douceur Fatale, puis adressa un regard aux dragons morts et haussa les épaules en rangeant son arc.

\- M'enfin. L'essentiel…. C'est qu'ils soient morts et que personne n'ait rien. Dit-elle en souriant à l'ensemble du groupe.

Le groupe fut agréablement surpris de la voir sourire et leur montrer de l'intérêt, même si Dagur et Harold étaient les plus surpris ! Maintenant que les combats venaient de cesser, on pouvait entendre Rustik qui gémissait depuis tout à l'heure. En entendant ses pleurs, tout le monde tourna la tête dans sa direction. Krane rejoignit sa sœur et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec une mine inquiète.

\- Krane ? Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'inquiéta Astrid

\- Euh… Il s'est mangé des épines dans les yeux et il n'arrive pas à les ouvrir malgré les soins de Kogne pour les enlever. Les épines, hein. Pas ses yeux.

\- Oh mon Thor… Murmura Verika, horrifiée de la nouvelle

\- Mais comment on va faire pour l'emmener avec nous ? Avoir un coéquipier aveugle dans une expédition pareille, ça ne va pas être facile ! S'inquiéta Astrid

\- On réglera ça avec Ryker. Pour le moment, il faut l'emmener à notre campement pour qu'il se fasse soigner. Lui répondit Harold

Harold et Astrid aidèrent et rassurèrent Rustik, puis ils le portèrent bras dessus dessous en direction du point d'eau. Le reste du groupe les suivit dans le silence et l'inquiétude. Vu que le dialogue était bien passé entre eux, Verika aurait voulu parler en privé à Dagur, et vice versa, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. La santé de Rustik passait avant le reste, surtout s'il y avait un risque qu'il reste aveugle tout sa vie ! De son côté, Ryker commençait à s'impatienter, mais il haussa un sourcil en voyant Rustik se faire porter par ses amis, avec un bandage autour des yeux. Devant son regard interrogateur, Harold lui exposa toute la situation et Ryker reporta le départ de dix minutes le temps que Rustik se fasse correctement soigner par les filles, mais qu'il réfléchisse avec Harold à ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui.

\- On ne peut pas l'abandonner à son sort et on ne peut pas non plus le ramener au navire. On n'a donc pas le choix que de l'emmener avec nous. Conclut Harold

\- Seulement, avancer en terrain ennemi avec un aveugle, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y'a de mieux ! Il va ralentir tout le monde et on va devoir veiller à sa propre sécurité ! Grommela Ryker

\- Et c'est ce que nous ferons, parce que nous sommes ses amis. On se chargera de lui, Ryker. Hors de question qu'on l'abandonne ! On est partis tous ensemble, alors on rentrera tous ensemble ! Et puis les membres de sa famille sont assez costauds et se remettent en général très vite de leurs blessures.

\- Comme vous voulez. S'il est prêt à partir, on s'en va. Maintenant. On a déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Harold hocha la tête et alla prendre des nouvelles du convalescent qui était allongé près du point d'eau. Astrid soignait ses yeux pendant que Verika lui tenait la main et chantait sa berceuse pour qu'il reste calme et qu'il oublie la douleur le temps de ses soins. Et ça avait l'air de fonctionner. Dagur était pas loin, occupé de nettoyer ses bras pleins de sang de dragon. Avec un sourire discret, il écoutait Verika chanter. Ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Rustik, Astrid et Harold l'écoutaient avec plaisir, et quand Harold se joignit enfin à eux, Verika chanta la dernière parole. Elle leva alors son regard vers Harold et le questionna au sujet de Ryker.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Que s'il était prêt à partir, on y allait.

\- Mouais. Il est surtout pressé de vaincre ce dragon et de toucher sa récompense. Grommela-t-elle en jetant un œil à Ryker

\- Mmh. Et comment il va ? Demanda Harold à Astrid

\- Kogne avait déjà fait le plus gros. Je me suis contenté de peaufiner les soins. Mais pour ce qui est du reste, c'est à Rustik de voir.

\- Rustik ?

\- Aaaaw…. Je... Je peux marcher, Harold. C'est juste que… Ça me lance...

\- Ça va s'arranger, Rustik. Ça n'a pas l'air trop grave. Les jumeaux sont partis te chercher un bâton pour que tu puisses te déplacer. Un peu comme Gothi le faisait. Dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

\- Et on va veiller sur toi tout au long du trajet. Faudra juste que tu nous fasses confiance.

\- Ça roule… Mais le premier qui me joue des blagues, je lui botte le cul avec mon bâton !

Ses amis rirent légèrement, puis l'aidèrent à se mettre sur pieds. Les jumeaux revinrent avec un bâton assez long et solide, puis ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires avant de se mettre en route. Dagur était resté dans son coin, et ne s'était pas approché de Verika le temps qu'elle soigne Rustik. Quand Ryker annonça le départ, Dagur partit sans attendre le reste du groupe. En voyant Verika le regarder d'une mine légèrement triste, Astrid s'approcha d'elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Vous aurez d'autres occasions pour vous parler.

\- Je sais, Astrid.

\- Tu sais… Vous auriez pu le faire tout à l'heure, non ? On était assez nombreux pour s'occuper de Rustik.

\- Je le sais aussi. Mais pour moi, l'état de Rustik m'importait plus que le reste.

\- C'est gentil pour lui. Souriait-elle

\- C'est normal. Mais maintenant que je sais qu'il ira mieux, je pourrais sans hésiter parler avec Dagur quand l'occasion se présentera. Souriait-elle en retour

Les filles rejoignirent les autres quand Ryker les rappela à l'ordre. Elles firent alors route ensemble, comme si rien n'avaient changé entre elles. Grâce à Astrid, Verika s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait agi comme une idiote, malgré ses bonnes attentions. Le fait d'avoir définitivement retrouvé ses amis lui réchauffer le cœur. Il ne manquait plus que Dagur. Elle avait même retrouvé le goût de sourire en entendant Rustik ronchonner parce qu'il se faisait taquiner par les jumeaux qui l'aidaient à se déplacer. Le groupe quitta donc leur campement enchanteur, pour poursuivre leur route sur les sentiers de la forêt.

oO*Oo

Depuis le sommet d'une petite montagne rocheuse, que le groupe de Ryker n'arrivait pas à distinguer à cause de la cime des arbres touffus de la forêt, le Furie Nocturne les observait. Son grand regard vert était sévère, mais son attitude était plutôt calme. Depuis le début, il savait que les chasseurs avait débarqués, car il avait aperçu leur navire au loin. Mais au lieu de lancer une offensive directe qui n'aurait duré que quelques secondes, il avait décidé de laisser le groupe s'aventurer sur son île et de les laisser se faire attaquer par ses congénères, histoire que la partie soit plus longue et plus amusante. Il ressentait de la peine pour le Rapidopiège et la Douceur Fatale, mais sa colère à l'égard de ces humains était sans pareil ! En voyant que le groupe avait vaincu ses deux amis par la force et la solidarité, il ne lui restait alors qu'une seule option s'il voulait faire durer la partie et s'amuser encore un peu : les séparer pour qu'ils aient moins de chance de survivre. Avec un large sourire mauvais et extrêmement joueur, il prit son envol en direction du nid d'un de ses plus vieux et plus fidèles amis. Un dragon Vipère mâle, extrêmement grand et redoutable, de couleur vert kaki, noir et violet foncé. Avec une jolie femelle aux écailles jaune et orange, ils venaient de mettre au monde une belle portée qui pour l'heure, faisait la sieste aux cotés de leur mère, et de leur frères et sœurs qui n'avaient pas encore éclos. Le Furie Nocturne se disait avec amusement que les petits seraient heureux d'avoir de la bonne chair fraîche pour leur prochain repas.

oO*Oo

Après deux heures de marche, le groupe était enfin sorti de la forêt et poursuivait sa route sur des sentiers plus montagneux. En cours de route, le ciel était devenu gris et il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Rustik, toujours aidé par les jumeaux, faisait vraiment de son mieux pour ne pas se sentir encore plus impotent qu'il ne l'était. Il se sentait mieux, mais ça lui faisait toujours mal. A la prochaine pause, Astrid lui avait dit qu'elle regarderait l'état de ses plaies. Dagur et Verika ne s'était toujours pas adressé la parole malgré quelques échanges de regards et brefs sourires. Quant à elle et Harold, eh bien… Tant que ce n'était pas arrangé entre elle et Dagur, ils évitaient de trop se parler, même si les rares fois où ils l'ont fait, c'était en toute amitié. Et durant ces brefs instants de dialogue, l'amitié dominait sur le reste. Du coin de l'œil, Dagur s'en rendait bien compte. Ryker emmena le groupe au bord d'une falaise, qui se trouvait en face d'une autre en contrebas, et toutes deux étaient séparées par un large fossé, avec au fond, un puissant courant d'eau.

\- Génial. Un cul-de-sac. Grimaça Astrid en regardant le fossé

\- On a donc fait tout ce chemin pour rien ? Tu parles d'un guide ! Ronchonna Kognedur

\- Surtout que nous, on a un bagage pesant ! Et avec la pluie, je ne vous dis pas la galère ! Ajouta Kranedur

\- Hé ! C'est mes muscles qui pèsent lourd ! Ok ? Ronchonna Rustik en s'appuyant contre son bâton, épuisé de toute cette marche et de son état.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On fait demi-tour ? Demanda Dagur.

\- Non. Le chemin le plus court pour arriver au repaire de ce démon, c'est par là.

\- Mouais. Et à moins de créer un pont en claquant des doigts, on va malheureusement devoir trouver un autre chemin pour passer. Rétorqua Dagur

\- Non. C'est par là qu'on passera. Insista Ryker en regardant d'un air songeur l'autre côté de la falaise.

\- Et on peut savoir comment ? Insista Dagur

\- Très simple. On va créer nous même un pont. Verika ?

\- Mmh ? Quoi ?

\- Ça te dirait de refaire un petit vol plané ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement

\- Même pas en rêve, sale chauve ! Si tu oses me toucher encore une fois, je te plante ! Répondit-elle furieuse et aux aguets, main sur le manche de son épée

\- Héhé. Je savais que tu dirais ça. Non cette fois, tu vas descendre de toi-même.

\- Hein ?

Ryker lui adressa un sourire en coin, puis il planta un pieu dans le sol, et y accrocha une corde. Il prit ensuite l'arbalète d'un de ses chasseurs, actionna un carreau à l'intérieur, avec l'autre extrémité de la corde accrochée au projectile. Sous le regard attentif du groupe, il visa l'arbre situé sur la falaise d'en face et tira. Le carreau traversa le tronc assez mince, et quand Ryker tira dessus, le carreau était bien coincé avec la corde. Un pont en tyrolienne venait d'être créé.

\- Tiens. A toi l'honneur. Dit-il en regardant Verika

\- Euh… Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu es la plus petite et probablement la plus légère du groupe. Le temps que tu traverses, la corde supportera ton poids. Quand tu seras de l'autre côté, tu devras attacher la corde plus solidement pour qu'on puisse tous passer sans tomber dans le vide.

\- Mmh… Ça se tient. Ok, j'y vais.

Verika regarda quelques secondes dans le vide et fut à moitié rassurée du plan. Elle s'asseya sur le rebord de la falaise, inspira profondément, puis se laissa glisser avec courage en s'aidant de ses brassards, sous le regard inquiet de ses amis. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle attacha plus solidement la corde et donna le signal. A tour de rôle, le groupe se laissa glisser vers l'autre côté. Rustik, qui était pas du tout rassuré de descendre dans le vide sans y voir quelque chose, du s'accrocher de toute ses forces à un chasseur le temps de la descente. Mais une fois sur la terre ferme, il s'affala sur l'herbe trempée, tremblant comme une feuille et remercia les dieux d'être toujours en vie ! Astrid et Harold s'occupèrent de lui, tandis que les autres les rejoignaient. Une fois tout le monde de l'autre côté, ils poursuivirent leur route sous la pluie battante. Après quinze minutes de marche, se dressait devant eux un chemin qui débouchait sur une montagne rocheuse. Autour d'elle, la forêt qui l'entourait s'enfonçait de plus en plus vers le sol, laissant voir au groupe que la montagne était haute et longue, et qu'à la moindre dégringolade sur les parois rocheuses et glissantes, c'était la mort assurer ! Avec courage, tout le monde suivait le long sentier boueux à cause de la pluie, qui par chance, venait de cesser. Sauf qu'a un moment… Rustik, qui concluait la marche avec les jumeaux, s'exclama à haute voix.

\- STOP !

Les jumeaux sursautèrent et se massèrent les oreilles en le fusillant du regard, alors que les autres le regardaient sans râler, même s'ils avaient tous sursauté à cause de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Demanda Ryker

\- Je… J'en peux plus… ! J'ai trop mal aux pieds… ! On peut faire une pause… ? Pitié…

\- Non. On ne peut pas faire de pause ici, surtout à découvert ! Alors tu prends sur toi, et tu…

\- On va faire une pause Rustik. Assieds-toi. L'autorisa Harold

\- Merci Harold… Dit-il avec reconnaissance

\- Mais pour qui vous vous prenez, hein ?! Gronda Ryker. Avec des attitudes pareilles, on perd notre temps ! Déjà qu'on a perdu du temps à cause de la rouquine qui s'est fait avoir en forêt, et des soins procurés à votre camarade au point d'eau, alors pourquoi devrait-on… ?!

\- Une pause est nécessaire Ryker. S'il ne se sent pas bien, il nous ralentira davantage. Rétorqua Harold d'un air sévère

\- Harold a raison. Et puis c'est l'occasion pour moi de vérifier l'état de ses yeux. S'il arrive à les ouvrir et à voir autour de lui, le reste du trajet se passera mieux pour tout le monde. Ajouta Astrid sur le même ton

L'idée qu'il se fiche de l'état d'un blessé et d'un membre essentiel du groupe les énerva au plus haut point ! Ryker grogna dans ses moustaches et hocha la tête d'un air mécontent. Ryker accorda quinze minutes de pause, et c'était largement suffisant pour tout le monde. Le groupe en profita pour s'asseoir, boire et manger un morceau. Astrid et Harold s'occupèrent de Rustik, tandis que Verika regardait Dagur qui s'était assis à l'écart, dos au groupe. Cette situation entre eux la rendait triste et inquiète. Depuis le combat dans la forêt contre le Rapidopiège et la Douceur Fatale, il y avait quasiment pas eu de dialogue malgré pas mal d'échanges de regard. Dans la forêt… Au point d'eau… Le long de la route… Lors de la descente le long de la corde… Et durant ce trajet ci. Elle en avait assez ! Vu qu'elle l'aimait toujours, et que ça semblait réciproque, alors autant réagir et arrêter de jouer les gamins ! Ils n'avaient plus l'âge pour ça ! Elle prit alors une inspiration et alla le rejoindre. En sentant quelqu'un approcher, Dagur tourna légèrement la tête, mais ne prononça pas un mot en voyant Verika. Elle s'asseya à côté de lui, mais pas trop près vu qu'il semblait toujours être dans ses pensées et distant. Un court moment se passa dans un silence plus que pesant, alors Verika se décida à briser le silence.

\- Dagur…

\- Mmh ?

\- Ecoute, je… Je sais que tu t'inquiètes de nouveau pour moi, et que tu m'aime toujours. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas demandé à Astrid de m'écarter du danger quand on était dans les bois…

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis rien depuis le combat dans la forêt ? Demanda-t-elle calmement, mais d'une voix triste

\- Parce que tant qu'ils seront tous là… J'aurais du mal à te parler et à être de nouveau proche de toi. Parce que j'aurais aussi sans cesse la crainte qu'ils gâchent tout, encore une fois. Avoua-t-il, le regard perdu sur la faible végétation présente sur le sentier.

\- Je vois. Mais là… On n'est qu'à deux, loin du groupe, et on a treize minutes de pause. Tu veux qu'on discute ? Proposa-t-elle en tournant son regard vers lui

\- Discuter de quoi ? De nos comportements idiots ? De nos décisions qu'on a visiblement l'air de regretter ? Pas la peine de perdre du temps pour ça. Le fait qu'on regrette, et qu'on se rend toujours compte de l'essentiel, c'est déjà une bonne chose.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Alors de quoi d'autre veux-tu qu'on parle ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

Nouveau moment de silence. Verika n'osait pas le regarder et fixa comme lui un point du décor, réfléchissant à un sujet de conversation qui ne finirait pas en larmes, mauvaises paroles et coups de colère. De son côté, Dagur faisait pareil, mais le seul sujet qui lui venait en tête, c'était sa demande qu'il n'avait pas pu faire, et du coup, il n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses ce soir-là. Mais il se rappelait aussi de ce qu'il avait ressenti en achetant la bague à Rustik, de ce qu'il avait imaginé comme grandes phrases pour le moment crucial, mais aussi des raisons qui l'avait poussé à lui demander sa main. Prenant en compte le fait qu'ils étaient seul et que personne n'étaient proche d'eux et disposé à les embêter, Dagur hésita tout de même à refaire sa demande. A la base, il voulait que la condition soit romantique. Le clair de lune sur le pont du bateau était quand même plus romantique qu'un sentier rocheux et boueux. Et puis elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il fasse sa demande dans d'autres conditions. Mais est-ce qu'aujourd'hui… Cet avis avait changé à ses yeux ? Ce fichait-elle de tous ces détails ? Serait-elle heureuse qu'il le lui redemande ? Dirait-elle oui ? Il en avait vraiment marre de ce se poser des questions ! Puisque l'envie de se lancer l'envahissait, alors pourquoi hésiter davantage ? Il rassembla intérieurement son courage et se lança.

\- Verika...

\- Mmh ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- Répond moi sincèrement. Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? Je veux dire… Comme avant ? Quand il n'y avait que nous deux… Chez nous… ?

Verika fut surprise de sa question, mais elle fut touchée par l'inquiétude et la tristesse qu'elle voyait dans son regard et sur son visage. Elle se leva, s'agenouilla devant lui et prit tendrement ses mains dans les siennes, et le rassura d'un sourire sincère. Son cœur c'était d'ailleurs mis à battre de plus belle au contact de ses mains qui lui avaient manqué.

\- Dagur. Je n'ai jamais…

\- VIPERES EN APPROCHE !

Le groupe tout entier tourna aussitôt son regard vers le chasseur qui venait de donner l'alerte, puis vers le bataillon de dragons Vipère en approche. Il y en avait cinq, dont un bien sombre et visiblement plus balèze que les autres ! En voyant ça, Ryker sentit sa colère refaire surface.

\- _Grrr… C'est à cause de ces imbéciles qu'on est dans cette situation ! Pas d'issue possible, sinon continuer d'avancer, et le terrain est idéal pour que ces démons nous attrapent à leur guise…_ Rhh. ARCHERS ! Hurla-t-il

Verika sortit aussitôt son arc et ses flèches et se prépara à tirer, tout comme ses camarades. Tout comme Dagur, elle était dégoutée d'avoir été interrompue ! Sauf que Dagur était dégouté, mais également fou de rage ! Après les humains, voilà que les dragons s'y mettaient ! Les dieux étaient contre lui ou quoi ?! Vénère, il resserra sa poigne sur le manche de son épée. Rustik, ne voyant toujours rien malgré un meilleur état de ses blessures, s'était mis à l'abri sous la protection des jumeaux armés de leurs lances.

Dès que les dragons furent assez près, vikings et dragons attaquèrent ensemble, flèches contre épines ! Chaque camp esquiva au mieux les attaques de l'autre, mais malheureusement pour les Vikings, ces dragons étaient sous le commandement d'un Vipère de classe titan ! Ignorant la peur et le danger de se retrouver face à 14 Viking armés, ce dernier n'hésita pas à foncer sur le groupe et d'attaquer avec ses jets de flammes, pendant que ses subalternes continuaient d'attaquer le groupe désorienté avec leurs lancers d'épines !

Deux chasseurs se prirent violemment des épines qui leur ôta la vie d'un coup, tandis qu'un autre s'était fait cramer au niveau de l'abdomen par le Vipère titan. Astrid avait à peine esquivé un jet de flammes, qu'elle se fit attraper en traitre par un subalterne et emmener au loin ! La pauvre était incapable de se défendre et de se libérer, mais elle était également morte de trouille d'être aussi loin du sol et d'être séparée de ses amis !

\- HAROLD ! Hurla-t-elle

\- ASTRID ! Hurla-t-il

Désespéré et fou de rage, il brandit son arc et visa le dragon, mais Verika accourut vers lui et abaissa aussitôt son arc pour l'empêcher de tirer, ce qui le mit dans une colère encore plus grande !

\- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS ?! J'AURAIS PU…

Du coin de l'œil, Harold vit que Verika allait se prendre un lancer d'épines, mais il l'avait poussé à temps sur le côté et se protégea lui-même avec son bouclier, soulagé de ne pas voir la pointes des épines ressortir de l'autre côté ! Verika s'était à peine relevée qu'elle se fit à son tour emmener par un dragon !

\- AAH ! NON ! LACHE-MOI ! Hurla-t-elle au reptile

\- VERIKA ! Hurla Dagur

Elle n'était pas encore trop loin du groupe. Il avait donc une chance de tirer sur le dragon pour qu'il la lâche et qu'il plonge à son secours ! Il tira donc une flèche mais le dragon l'esquiva aisément et contre-attaqua avec un lancer d'épines que Dagur ne réussit pas totalement à esquiver. Une épine se planta au niveau de son cœur, ce qui le fit chuter à genoux, sous les yeux horrifiés de Verika qui continuait de s'éloigner.

\- DAGUR !

Folle de rage, elle poussa un cri et usa de sa souplesse et des épines sur ses bottes pour infliger un coup à son kidnappeur, au niveau de l'abdomen. Le dragon cria de douleur et lâcha Verika qui chuta vers la pente boueuse. Elle tenta de s'accrocher à un bout de bois, mais avec la pluie, il lui glissa entre les doigts ! Elle essaya de s'accrocher à quelque chose d'autre ou de se redresser, mais c'était tellement glissant qu'elle dérapa sur le dos tout le long de la colline en hurlant de peur.

Sans hésiter, Harold s'était lancé à sa poursuite en se mettant debout sur son bouclier, surfant ainsi sur la pente boueuse. Il rattrapa bien vite la rouquine qui faisait de son mieux pour stopper sa chute et esquiver les obstacles ! Quand elle entendit Harold l'appeler et lui tendre la main, elle trouva la force de l'attraper pour se faire hisser sur le bouclier. Elle s'accrocha à Harold qui faisait de son mieux pour maintenir le bouclier en équilibre. Mais à un moment, une petite bute se dressa sur leur chemin, et sans qu'Harold n'ai pu l'esquiver, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux projetés vers la forêt, et chutèrent ensemble vers les arbres.

Dagur avait assisté à la chute de Verika sans rien pouvoir faire à cause de la douleur à sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait gaffe qu'Harold s'était lancé au secours de Verika, vu qu'il était occupé d'enlever l'épine et de cautériser sa plaie avec sa main. Par chance, son armure avait diminué les dégâts, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de saigner et de ressentir de la douleur. Sans son armure, cette épine aurait pu lui transpercer le cœur et le tuer. En relevant la tête, il vit que le Vipère responsable du sort de Verika était toujours là, faisant du surplace à cause de sa douleur à l'abdomen. Le regard haineux, Dagur s'empara de l'arc de Verika et tira sur le dragon qui esquiva la flèche, mais qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver les deux autres flèches tirées en même temps ! Le dragon chuta sur la pente, et dégringola jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la forêt, sous le regard satisfait, mais furieux de son tueur.

Dagur assista ensuite à la fuite du reste du bataillon, composé à présent de trois dragons. Un Vipère avait réussi à emmener un chasseur, et le second continuait de s'éloigner avec Astrid, tandis que le Vipère titan surveillait leurs arrières. Ryker avait réussi à le toucher, et ses deux derniers chasseurs avaient réussi à tuer le dernier Vipère à bout portant. Quant au reste du groupe, Kranedur s'était fait expulser du terrain par un Vipère subalterne, dans la même direction que Verika et Harold. Quant à Rustik, il n'avait rien, car Kognedur avait continué de le protéger malgré la perte de son frère, mais elle s'était pris une belle balafre sur l'épaule gauche. Si elle grognait à cause de la douleur, l'idée d'avoir une belle cicatrice la réconfortait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant face au souvenir de son frère se faisant balayer du combat par un dragon ! Avait-il survécu à sa chute, tout comme Harold et Verika ? Elle en était persuadée grâce au lien qu'elle partageait avec son frère jumeau. Même séparés, elle pouvait dire s'il était encore en vie ou pas. Et son cœur lui disait que oui ! Mais après une chute pareille, et avec une ile remplie de dragons sauvages… Pour combien de temps le resterait-il ?

Lentement, tout le monde se remit au mieux de ses blessures, mais leur chagrin serait moins facile à panser. Surtout qu'ils ignoraient si les disparus avaient survécus à leurs chutes. Pour ce qui était des captifs, les survivants ne cherchaient pas à comprendre. Leur sort était scellé dès le moment où ils se sont fait attraper et emmener au loin. Mais Dagur, Kogne et Rustik étaient convaincus que Verika, Kranedur et Harold étaient encore en vie. Ils le sentaient au plus profond d'eux ! Mais que faire maintenant ? Devaient-ils aller à leurs recherches en dépit de leur mission ? Ou les laisser à leur sort et atteindre sans eux leurs objectifs ? Les abandonner était hors de question ! S'ils avaient une chance de les retrouver et de les sauver, ce serait déjà ça. Parce que pour Astrid, c'était inenvisageable. Les dragons étaient trop loin, et partir à la recherche du trio, puis à sa recherche, prendrait beaucoup de temps. Et ils n'étaient pas sur de la retrouver en vie. A la pensée qu'elle finisse dévorée, Rustik et Kogne pleurèrent de colère et de chagrin.

Dagur fixait la pente et la forêt avec rage, les poings serrés. Il refusait de croire que Verika soit morte. C'était la fille la plus maline et la plus forte qu'il n'ait jamais connu ! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir à cause d'une glissade, même si elle semblait longue et dangereuse ! En plus, il avait appris par Kognedur qu'Harold s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Son geste aura peut-être permis à la rouquine de survivre à cette dégringolade. Mais le fait qu'Harold soit parti jouer les sauveurs n'était pas ce qui le mettait en rogne. C'est le fait que si Verika n'ai pas survécu, alors il ne connaitrait jamais la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner, même si son sourire et son regard lui avait montré qu'elle l'aimait toujours comme avant, et que tout allait s'arranger définitivement entre eux. Et que si elle l'avait affirmé vocalement, il lui aurait de nouveau demandé sa main.

Il refusait absolument de croire que ces maudits dragons aient à jamais anéanti la joie de l'entendre dire oui et qu'elle devienne sa femme dès leur retour à la forteresse ! Il se jura alors de partir à sa recherche, même s'il devait le faire seul, et de le lui demander coûte que coûte, même si ça devait se faire devant tout le monde ! Rien à foutre ! Et si ces maudits reptiles lui avaient ôté la vie… Alors chaque espèce de dragons vivant dans l'archipel aura à craindre sa colère et sa soif de vengeance ! Il le jura sur la bague qu'il tenait dans le creux de sa main et sur son amour pour Verika ! Une fois ses blessures soignées, Ryker se dirigea vers le jeune trio et s'adressa à eux d'un ton calme et compatissant à leur douleur et chagrin.

\- J'espère que malgré votre chagrin, vous êtes prêt à reprendre la route. Dit-il calmement

\- Et pour aller où… ? Hein… ? De 14, on est plus que 6… Rétorqua tristement Kogne alors qu'elle soignait sa balafre.

\- Je sais. Mais il ne faut pas oublier pourquoi on est là.

\- Humph… D'ici-là qu'on arrive au repaire du Furie Nocturne, notre groupe atteindra vite zéro… Rétorqua Rustik

\- Pas si on récupère les membres de notre équipe. Ajouta Dagur

\- Quoi ? Fit Ryker

\- Tu m'as compris, Ryker. On part chercher Verika, Harold et Krane tout de suite, avant que la nuit réduise nos chances de les retrouver.

\- Et après ? On part chercher la blondinette et l'un de mes hommes ? Rétorqua-t-il

\- Non. On ne peut plus rien faire pour eux. Mais pour Verika et les autres, y'a encore une chance, et je vais la saisir. Quitte à y aller tout seul ! Déclara Dagur avec détermination

\- C'est ton amour pour elle et ton chagrin qui te fait délirer ! Tu veux t'entêter à chercher des personnes qui sont sans doute mortes à cause d'une telle dégringolade, alors que notre mission est la priorité absolue !

La mâchoire serrée et le regard toujours aussi empli de colère, Dagur sortit rapidement son épée et la pointa sous la gorge de Ryker qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, et ne montra aucun signe de peur.

\- Ecoute-moi bien crâne d'œuf ! Je n'ai pas oublié le but de cette satanée mission ! Mais mon objectif à moi, c'est de revenir en vie avec Verika sur notre île ! Je n'irais pas plus loin sans elle, alors que je sens qu'elle est toujours en vie ! Si les dieux lui ont laissé la vie sauve, j'irai avec joie combattre ce Furie Nocturne avec elle ! Elle a un compte à régler avec lui, et je lui ai promis de l'aider à obtenir vengeance ! Pigé ?! Alors si tu veux partir à la recherche de ce maudit dragon avec le reste du groupe, fais-le ! Mais moi, je pars à sa recherche !

\- Tu n'iras pas seul. On va aller les chercher tous ensemble. Mais pour ça, faut d'abord quitter ce sentier et regagner la forêt par le côté ouest. Ça te va ?

\- Ça me va. Merci. Dit-il d'un ton légèrement froid.

Sur ordre de Ryker, le groupe rassembla ses affaires et embarqua les affaires des disparus, puis continua d'avancer sur le sentier, laissant les trois cadavres sur le chemin. Un brasier funéraire attirerait beaucoup trop l'attention des autres dragons alentour, et découragerait les éventuels survivants.

oO*Oo

Leur chute ne fut pas des plus tendres. A force de se cogner sur chaque branche qui était sur leur chemin, et se faire fouetter par les feuilles et les branches les plus fines, ce fut un soulagement pour eux quand leur chute s'arrêta enfin, mais non sans douleur. Le corps affalé sur une double branche épaisse, Verika n'osait plus bouger tellement qu'elle avait mal partout. Sa tête lui semblait lourde, ses membres étaient lourds et engourdis, et d'autres lui faisaient horriblement mal. Son nez et sa bouche étaient envahis par le gout et l'odeur du sang encore chaud et frais, et sa peau la démangeait à cause de la terre qui séchait grâce au soleil. Verika rouvrit lentement les yeux et papillonna face aux faibles rayons du soleil qui frappait à travers le feuillage des arbres. Sur une branche située pas loin de la sienne, elle voyait Harold allongé sur le ventre, l'air patraque mais calme, les yeux à demi ouverts. Lui aussi avait l'air de s'en être pris plein la poire, à en juger par le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et de sa joue !

\- Ça va… ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement

\- J'ai connu mieux…

\- Pareil… J'ai mal partout…

\- Moi aussi… C'est un miracle qu'on soit encore en vie…

\- Mouais… Mais va quand même falloir descendre de là…

\- Je suis d'accord…

\- Moi aussi. Répondit Krane

Surpris d'entendre une troisième voix, Verika et Harold tournèrent lentement leur tête vers Kranedur qui était suspendu dans le vide, la tête en bas. Mais contrairement à ses amis, Krane semblait en meilleur forme malgré quelques blessures !

\- Vous en faites des tronches ! Et c'est encore pire à l'envers !

\- Tu crois qu'on a envie de sourire après une chute pareille… ? Rétorqua faiblement Verika

\- Et comment ça se fait que toi, t'a pas l'air de souffrir de la chute… ? Demanda Harold

\- Ha ! C'est parce qu'avec ma sœur, on a été habitué à se taper dessus avec toutes sortes de choses lourdes et dangereuses ! Alors ce n'est pas trois branches qui… Oh !

\- Krane ?

\- Ma sœur… Elle… Elle est là-haut, loin de moi… ! Et probablement… Murmura-t-il d'une voix troublée par l'effroi

\- Non, Krane. Elle est vivante et on va la retrouver… Fais-moi confiance… Souriait-elle malgré ses douleurs

\- Je le sais, Verika. Au fond de moi… Je sens qu'elle est toujours en vie, et qu'elle me cherche…

Le regard d'Harold se fronça en pensant non pas à Kognedur ou aux autres, mais à Astrid ! Elle aussi était encore en vie, et attendait qu'on vienne la chercher. Il en était sûr ! Mais ce qui le mit également en rogne, c'était le geste de Verika sur le sentier. Pourquoi l'avait-elle empêché de tirer ?! Marre d'être affalé sur la branche et ayant hâte de partir à la recherche de son amie, Harold se releva et commença à descendre prudemment de l'arbre, l'air sévère. Les autres l'imitèrent avec prudence, et quand tout le monde fut de retour sur la terre ferme, ils eurent comme un léger vertige, mais ils étaient contents d'être descendus avant que leurs branches ne cèdent sous leur poids.

\- Bon. On fait quoi maintenant ? On retourne rejoindre les autres ? Demanda Krane

\- Oui. On est tombés tout droit vers la forêt… Alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux partir vers le côté ouest. Lui répondit Verika en regardant la cime des arbres

\- Non. Fit Harold d'un ton froid

\- Hein ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- On part chercher Astrid. Elle nous attend.

\- Harold. Ce… Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller la chercher. Dit-elle d'un ton désolée

Bien qu'étant dos à ses amis, le regard d'Harold se fronça davantage et ses lèvres se pincèrent de rage.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle s'est fait emmener et que je n'ai pas pu la sauver ?! Dit-il en se tournant vers Verika

\- Quoi ? Ma faute ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui ! Parfaitement ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien connaitre la raison de ton geste tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de tirer sur ce dragon ?!

\- Mais… C'est pourtant évident, non ?

\- Non, je ne vois pas du tout !

\- Mais enfin ! Réfléchis, idiot ! Si tu lui avais tiré dessus, il l'aurait lâché et elle n'aurait peut-être pas survécu à sa chute !

\- Pourtant tu as bien survécu à la tienne ! Tu la crois moins forte que toi, c'est ça ? Bah tu te trompes ! Astrid est une des Vikings les plus coriace que je connaisse !

\- Ce n'est pas un concours, Harold ! Et puis dans les tous les cas… Valait mieux ne pas la sauver. Tu aurais dû viser Astrid plutôt que le dragon.

Harold et Krane étaient perplexes de l'entendre dire ça, même si sa voix semblait triste et désolée. Verika n'aurait vraiment pas dû dire ça. S'en était trop pour Harold ! Il se rua sur elle et la colla dos contre l'arbre. Verika serra les dents à cause de ses douleurs et regarda Harold avec incompréhension ! Kranedur osa intervenir en écartant ces deux-là.

\- Aie… Non mais c'est une manie chez les Berkiens ou quoi ?! Protesta-t-elle en grimaçant de douleur

\- Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi... Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ?!

\- T'a toujours pas compris ?! Si tu avais tué le dragon, elle serait peut-être morte à cause de sa chute ! Et vu qu'elle était plus loin que moi quand je me suis fait attraper, tu n'aurais pas réussi à la rattraper à temps ! Mais si tu lui avais tiré dessus, tu lui aurais épargné la souffrance et l'effroi de se faire dévorer par ces dragons sauvages ! Et je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'elle aurait préféré comme sentence ! Une flèche droit dans le cœur !

\- Non ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de choses !

\- Pourtant, elles sont réelles et fatales ! Tu dis que tu veux partir à sa recherche, mais c'est peine perdue, Harold ! Ouvre les yeux ! Quand on l'aura retrouvée, il sera trop tard et tu auras d'affreuses images qui vont te hanter toute ta vie ! C'est ça que tu veux ?! Garder le souvenir de son cadavre et de ses ossements ensanglantés sur le sol ?!

\- TAIS-TOI !

Harold s'apprêtait à lui coller une gifle, mais Kranedur réussit à le faire reculer. Verika regardait Harold d'un air sévère, mais compréhensif qu'il ait voulu la gifler.

\- Ça suffit Harold ! Calme-toi ! Conseilla Kranedur en l'éloignant de Verika

\- Sache que tu si compte l'abandonner à son triste sort, ce n'est pas mon cas ! J'irais la chercher coute que coute !

\- Personne ne t'a demandé de jouer les chevaliers en fer de Gronk, espèce d'idiot ! Si tu y va, tu vas souffrir de ce que tu verras si son destin est funeste ! Et si par je ne sais quel miracle, elle est encore en vie, comment compte tu t'y prendre face à toute la meute et un Vipère de classe titan qui vaut deux Vipères, hein ?! Je te rappelle qu'à 14 contre cinq, on n'a pas su leur tenir tête ! Alors à un contre cinq, c'est du suicide ! Un aller simple pour le Valhalla ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Et tu proposes quoi ? Qu'on l'abandonne et qu'on fasse notre deuil en attendant qu'on retrouve Dagur et les autres ? Tss. T'est vraiment qu'une égoïste, Verika !

\- Moi ?! Je suis égoïste ?! S'exclama-t-elle, outrée

\- Parfaitement ! Toi seule a le droit de retrouver ta fin heureuse, c'est ça ?! Pour retrouver ton grand amour, tu laisserais les autres mourir sans rien tenter pour les sauver ?! Je te rappelle que Dagur s'est pris une épine dans le cœur et qu'il est peut être mort à l'heure où on parle !

L'entendre dire ça fut comme un électrochoc pour elle, parce qu'elle venait de s'en souvenir ! Elle revoyait l'attaque, l'impact, le sang, l'expression de douleur sur le visage de Dagur et sa chute sur ses genoux. Mais le sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle avait ressenti, ainsi que le sentiment d'injustice du fait que les dragons aient décidé d'attaquer au moment où ils allaient enfin tout arranger entre eux, l'envahit de tout son être ! A la pensée que Dagur soit mort et que son bonheur ne puisse jamais être retrouvé… Ca la rendait dans un tel était de fureur qu'elle s'adressa à Harold avec des yeux brillants de colère, de peur et de chagrin !

\- Alors trois choses ! De un… Je sens qu'il n'est pas mort ! De deux… Il a survécu à bien pire que ça ! Et de trois… Jamais je ne ferai passer mes intérêts avant ceux des autres ! Simplement, je ne veux pas risquer ma vie dans une mission suicide et être accablée à jamais par des souvenirs morbides ! Et puis si je préfère qu'on retrouve les autres, c'est pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa sœur, qu'on retrouve nos amis, que tout le monde soit rassuré et qu'on puisse mener à bien notre mission ! C'est toujours de l'égoïsme ça, monsieur le grand guerrier de Berk qui n'a peur de rien ?!

\- Euh… Si vous me permettez d'intervenir en tant qu'avocat, je dirais que…

\- NON MERCI ! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix

\- Oh. Bah tant pis pour vous. J'avais des arguments très convaincants vous savez ? Mais comme vous avez dit non, bah vous ne les connaitrez jamais. Bouda-t-il, vexé

Verika leva les yeux au ciel face à son comportement et continua de défier Harold du regard. D'un ton plus calme, malgré ses larmes qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues, elle essaya encore une fois de le raisonner.

\- Harold. Je sais que tu en colère et que tu veuille la sauver. Je le conçois, et j'aimerais également la sauver. Mais fais appel à ta logique ! C'est du suicide d'aller la chercher ! Il vaut mieux retrouver les autres et poursuivre notre mission. Tu ne crois pas que les vies de milliers de personnes sont plus importantes que la vie d'une seule personne ? Tu ne crois pas qu'Astrid te dirais la même chose si elle était à ma place ? Vu la guerrière qu'elle est… Je pense qu'elle verrait ça comme un noble sacrifice.

\- Sauf qu'elle n'est pas à ta place, et toi, tu n'es pas à la sienne ! Alors arrête de parler pour elle ! Tu n'en a pas le droit ! Elle est toute seule, sans doute apeurée malgré son courage, et Thor sais le temps qu'il lui reste à vivre. Et je ne veux pas perdre une seconde de plus à débattre sur le sujet avec toi ! Salut !

Il fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner d'une démarche légèrement étrange et boiteuse. Verika comprit ce qui n'allait pas, et tenta encore de le retenir et de le résonner.

\- Harold ! Bon sang ! Arrête de faire ta tête de mouton et sers-toi correctement de ton cerveau !

Elle lui avait pris la main mais Harold l'envoya balader, et lui fit face, le visage pâle et fiévreux.

\- Fiche moi la paix, d'accord ?! J'en ai marre de toi ! Je n'ai plus envie de t'écouter et j'ai encore moins envie d'écouter la voix de la raison ! Je vais chercher Astrid et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher ! D'ailleurs, je ne force personne à me suivre ! Partez de votre côté rejoindre les autres ! Adieu !

\- Adieu ? Répéta Verika, sciée de son entêtement

\- Euh... Harold ?

\- Tout ira bien, Krane. Ne t'en fais pas. Si jamais on ne se revoit plus dans ce monde, nous… Euhrg…

Verika venait de l'assommer avec un bout de bois, sous le regard choqué de Krane. D'une mine navrée, elle regardait Harold qui gisait à ses pieds.

\- Désolée Harold, mais je n'avais plus le choix...

\- Verika, tu… Tu viens de tuer le futur chef de Berk ?!

\- Hein ? Non, Krane ! Je l'ai… Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui avec son bout de bois dans les mains

\- Non, par pitié ne me tape pas ! Je t'ai rien fait moi ! Implora-t-il en la suppliant à genoux

\- Calme-toi, Krane. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te taper. Quand à Harold, je l'ai juste assommé parce qu'il était trop blessé pour entamer correctement des recherches. De plus, il commençait à avoir de la fièvre et il ne voulait pas entendre la voix de la raison. Et comme la nuit ne tardera pas à tomber, il n'aurait pas pu voir grand-chose.

\- Ah. C'est sûr que t'a bien fait.

\- Tu sais, j'aurais préféré ne pas recourir à ce moyen pour l'empêcher d'aller droit au massacre. Bref. Pour l'heure, il faut trouver de quoi nous loger, nous nourrir et nous protéger. Et vu qu'on n'a pas nos sacs, ça va être un peu galère... Mmh… Tu as quoi comme arme sur toi ?

\- Euh... Juste une dague. J'ai pommé ma lance quand je me suis fait éjecter par le dragon.

\- D'accord. Tiens, prend mon épée. Elle te sera utile pour vous défendre le temps que je vais chercher un abri. En attendant mon retour, veille sur lui, restez cacher et siffle au cas où vous courez un danger. Je reviendrais le plus vite possible. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Fais-gaffe à toi.

\- Toi aussi. Souriait-elle d'un air confiant avant de partir dans les bois


	24. Courage

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors si vous avez aimé le drama et l'action du précédent chapitre, alors vous allez aimer ce qui vous attend dans ce chapitre ! ;) Vous saurez ce que sont devenus Astrid et le chasseur, vous verrez les bébés vipères, et vous reverrez aussi le Vipère titan et son clan ! :D Y'aura encore de l'action, des combats, des engueulades, des clins d'œil à la série et du dramaaaaaa ! ^^ Encore merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 24 - Courage

Le trajet lui avait semblé pénible et interminable alors que ça n'avait duré que dix minutes ! Malgré son épaule gauche méchamment tailladée par le dragon au moment de sa capture, Astrid n'avait pas un seul instant sombré dans l'inconscience. Elle voulait avoir conscience des dernières minutes de sa vie. Non sans douceur, Astrid fut enfin déposée sur la terre ferme, en plein milieu du nid du Vipère titan ! Mais sa chute lui déboîta l'épaule gauche, et la pauvre ne put contenir un cri de douleur qui réveilla malheureusement les bébés dragons. Avec un regard terrifié, Astrid regardait la jolie maman Vipère calmer ses petits qui couinaient de faim, et qui pleuraient à cause de leur réveil brutal. Leurs cris aigus et continus faisaient mal aux oreilles d'Astrid, ainsi qu'au chasseur qui avait également été capturé.

Le chef se posa à son tour au sein du nid et toisa férocement les deux prisonniers. Son regard se balada un court moment entre les deux, puis avec son museau, il poussa Astrid en retrait vers un gros arbre. Ne comprenant pas son intention, la blonde obéissait malgré son bras qui lui faisait affreusement mal et les puissants coups de museau. Elle s'asseya de force par terre, dos contre l'arbre, les yeux rivés sur le chasseur qui regardait avec effroi les quatre dragons Vipères présent autour de lui. Le chef de la meute s'approcha de ses petits et leur grogna quelque chose sur un ton calme, affectueux, mais également sadique. C'est du moins l'impression qu'avait Astrid.

Au côté de la Vipère femelle, trois bébés marchèrent avec appétit vers le chasseur, la langue pendue sur le côté et la mâchoire grande ouverte avec un léger filet de bave. Astrid nota qu'il y avait encore deux œufs qui n'avaient pas encore éclos. Mais elle n'accorda pas plus d'importance à ce détail, vu qu'elle assistait avec effroi au meurtre du chasseur qui venait de se faire mordre la gorge, le bras et la tête par les bébés affamés ! Ne voulant pas regarder, Astrid ferma les yeux et tourna la tête. Ne pouvant pas se boucher les oreilles à cause de son bras déboité, elle dû supporter avec horreur et les larmes aux yeux, les cris du pauvre malheureux qui se faisait dévorer vivant ! Par chance, les cris cessèrent rapidement, mais le bruit des bébés qui mastiquaient avec joie sa chair résonna au sein du nid jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent leur repas.

Astrid était terrifiée, elle avait froid, elle avait mal, elle avait faim, elle était épuisée et elle avait envie de vomir à cause de ces affreux bruits qui s'étaient incrustés dans son cerveau. N'entendant plus rien, elle se risqua à jeter un rapide coup d'œil, même si elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter. Et ce fut le cas. Les petits avait plein de sang autour de leur mâchoire, et ils s'étaient endormis par terre aux côtés du cadavre à moitié dévoré et dégoulinant de sang. Elle ne le regarda pas davantage, ne voulant pas rêver d'une moitié de cadavre en sang. Elle se mordit la lèvre en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas rêver, ni dormir ce soir. C'était impossible ! Ou peut-être que si ? Apparemment, elle et le chasseur étaient visiblement destinés à satisfaire l'appétit des bébés, vu que les adultes ne semblaient pas toucher au reste. Astrid fut soulagée à l'idée que l'heure de sa mort ne soit pas encore arrivée. A en juger par la corpulence du chasseur et la quantité que les trois bébés avaient mangés en une seule fois… Ils en auraient encore pour deux repas. Après… Ce sera son tour. Et vu qu'elle était plus mince et plus petite que lui, ils n'en feraient qu'une bouchée !

Terrifiée et déshonorée à l'idée de mourir ainsi, surtout en étant une guerrière viking, Astrid tenta de rester calme, du moins par rapport à son bras. Elle n'avait même pas la force de se le remettre en place, et la blessure lui faisait beaucoup trop mal. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et pleura contre ses genoux. Tant qu'elle était encore en vie et consciente, elle ne cessait de penser à tous ses amis, mais surtout à Harold. Une crainte submergea alors dans son cœur. Depuis qu'elle était devenue son amie, elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle savait qu'il refuserait d'abandonner ses amis à leur triste sort et qu'il partirait à leur recherche. Sauf qu'elle partageait le même avis que Verika. Venir la sauver serait du suicide ! A l'intention d'Harold, elle lui adressa de tout son cœur un souhait.

\- _Harold… Je t'en supplie… Ne viens pas me chercher ! Même si l'envie te dévore, reste où tu es, reste en vie et poursuis notre mission ! C'est tout ce qui compte ! Ne risque pas bêtement ta vie pour venir me sauver alors que des milliers de vies peuvent être épargnées… Entends mon souhait, Harold... Entend-le ! Ne viens pas… Et si quelqu'un te conseille de ne pas venir, je t'en supplie, écoute le…_

oO*Oo

Malgré son état, Verika explorait au mieux les alentours avec son bout de bois à la main. N'ayant plus d'arme, à part deux dagues, elle avait décidé de le garder avec elle. Le coin était relativement calme, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était à l'abri du danger. Elle faisait également de son mieux pour rester positive concernant le destin de Dagur et des autres, et pour ne pas repenser aux paroles blessantes d'Harold. Ayant conscience que c'était mal de penser ça, elle essayait de ne pas penser à Astrid. Parce que si elle s'écoutait, elle irait la chercher avec Harold. Et même qu'Harold l'avait traitée d'égoïste, elle n'en tenait pas rigueur. Il avait dit ça à cause de son état, de la fatigue, de la colère et de toutes les émotions logiques liées à cette situation. Mais elle demeurait convaincue que son résonnement était juste.

Au bout de quinze minutes de marche, elle trouva un petit point d'eau douce. Ravie, elle s'y approcha pour boire une gorgée d'eau. L'eau était fraiche et potable. Elle poussa un long soupir satisfait, puis elle en profita pour se rafraichir le visage et enlever tout le sang et la terre séchée. Se sentant mieux, elle vit qu'autour du point d'eau, il y avait un buisson avec des mûres. Gourmande, elle en mangea une petite poignée. Qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient délicieuses ! Bien juteuses et sucrées ! Un vrai régal ! Constatant avec joie qu'il y en aurait suffisamment pour tout le monde, elle en reprit quelques-unes et les mangea en regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle y vit un renfoncement dans la roche, suffisamment large pour y loger trois personnes et les protéger d'une éventuelle averse. Contente d'avoir trouvé un lieu sécurisé pour cette nuit, elle retourna au plus vite auprès de Krane qui n'avait pas lâché Harold du regard. Quand à ce dernier, il était toujours dans l'inconscience.

Ravi de revoir Verika, Krane l'écouta attentivement et la suivit jusqu'au point d'eau en portant Harold sur son dos. En voyant la découverte de la rouquine, Krane admettait que ce serait parfait pour camper ! Il installa Harold dans la grotte pendant que Verika alla pécher un ou deux poissons qu'elle venait de voir au fond de l'eau. Krane en profita pour boire, se rafraichir et manger des mûres, tout en encourageant Verika. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes et de nombreux échecs, qu'elle en attrapa trois en les embrochant avec sa dague. Krane se proposa pour les faire cuire, ce qu'elle ne refusa pas, tellement qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle en profita pour piquer une tête dans l'eau et se débarrasser de toute la terre encore présente sur sa peau, son armure et ses cheveux. L'odeur du poisson grillé attira l'attention d'Harold qui se réveilla progressivement.

\- Salut !

\- Euh…. Salut. Tu fais quoi, là ?

\- Je prépare le repas de ce soir ! Vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles ! S'enthousiasma Krane

\- Euh… Ouais. Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ces poissons ?

\- C'est Verika qui les a péchés. C'est aussi elle qui a trouvé cet endroit pendant que tu dormais. A ce propos, t'es une vraie marmotte ! Rien qu'à cause d'un petit coup de bâton sur le crâne ! Et puis sans vouloir te vexer, pour un homme… T'es plutôt léger ! Ma sœur pourrait te porter sans problème ! Nan sérieux, Harold. En rentrant, faudra penser à prendre du muscle.

\- Merci pour tes sages conseils et tes gentilles remarques, Krane. Ça me touche beaucoup. Rétorqua Harold d'un ton sarcastique

\- Mais pas de soucis ! Les amis, c'est fait pour ça, Harold ! Sourirait Krane, même s'il n'avait pas compris.

\- Oh, je rêve… Bref. Je suppose que ce n'est pas toi qui m'as assommé ?

\- Non. C'est Verika.

\- Où elle est ?

\- Dans l'eau. Elle a dit que c'était pour ton bien, et que vu ton état, t'aurais pas réussi à faire correctement tes recherches.

\- Je vois.

Krane continua de faire cuire ses poissons, et Harold tourna son regard vers le point d'eau. Il y vit Verika qui flottait sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Même de loin, Harold voyait qu'elle était fatiguée et anxieuse. Il admettait qu'elle n'avait pas eu tort de faire ça. Comparé à tout à l'heure, il se sentait en meilleure forme, si ce n'est qu'il avait faim et soif, qu'il se sentait sale et que sa tête le démangeait à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé. C'est sûr qu'après avoir pris un peu de repos, il se sentirait en meilleure forme pour commencer ses recherches. Sur ce point, sa détermination n'avait pas changée ! Dans une heure ou deux, il partirait chercher Astrid en priant les dieux qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. La voix enjouée de Krane attira soudainement son attention.

\- Sérieux, cet endroit est trop chouette pour une planque ! Le coin est tranquille et reculé de la forêt, il y a de quoi boire, il y a plein de mûres super délicieuses, il y a des poissons gouleyants et un abri ! Dommage que Kognedur soit pas là… Elle trouverait des idées de déco ultra badasse pour que les dragons n'osent pas s'approcher de notre planque… Dit-il d'un ton plus triste

\- Tu la retrouvera, Krane. J'en suis sûr.

\- Je l'espère aussi, Harold. Même qu'elle m'agace, me copie, me provoque en bagarre et me contredit tout le temps… Elle reste ma sœur. Une sœur comme elle, y'en a pas deux…

\- J'suis d'accord. Kognedur est unique. Bon... Je vais aller me débarbouiller et manger quelques mûres en attendant que ça finisse de cuire. Dit-il avec un sourire sincère

Il laissa Krane à ses fourneaux et s'agenouilla près de l'eau. Il but plusieurs gorgées et leva son regard vers Verika qui était toujours allongée sur la surface, les yeux clos. Flotter à la surface de l'eau devait quelque peu l'apaiser, et c'était le cas. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle devina qu'Harold venait de rentrer dans l'eau pour ensuite plonger. Elle l'entendit remonter à la surface et agiter l'eau pour se laver. Vu la faible puissance des ondes d'eau qu'elle sentait s'abattre contre elle, elle en déduisait qu'Harold souhaitait rester loin d'elle. Ce qui était logique et préférable. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient trop proches, c'était dans la caverne du pirate. Et ça leur a valu des ennuis. Des ennuis qui étaient sur le point de se régler pour de bon, mais le destin a décidé de repousser le moment des pardons et des embrassades. Quelle cruauté. Furieuse de ce mauvais coup du sort, Verika ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans l'eau. Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux pour les essorer au maximum, puis les remit en place avant de sortir de l'eau sans adresser un regard à Harold. Pour passer le temps en attendant que le repas soit prêt, elle chercha un long bout de bois, puis s'asseya en tailleur sur un rocher et taillada la pointe avec sa dague pour s'en faire une lance. Harold l'avait regardée quelque secondes avant de sortir à son tour de l'eau et de faire comme Verika. Dix minutes après, Krane signala que le repas était prêt. Harold et Verika retournèrent dans l'abri mais grimaçaient de dégout en s'asseyant.

\- Bwaa… Qu'est-ce qui sent si mauvais ?!

\- C'est quand même pas ce que j'ai péché tout à l'heure ?! Grimaça Verika

\- Le diner est servi ! Annonça Krane avec bonne humeur

En le voyant s'approcher avec un grand plateau repas, Harold et Verika grimacèrent encore plus en voyant un poisson grillé, mais mou, et recouvert de feuilles et de liquide verdâtre.

\- Eurk… C'est quoi ce truc ?! Demanda Verika en reculant tellement c'était infect

\- Oh ! Ravi que tu poses la question ! Le plat de ce soir, c'est du Bar grillé en croute de sel, avec une sauce d'algues salée, mélangée avec du sel, et pour couronné le tout, j'ai ajouté une légère pincée… De sel ! Bon appétit, jeune demoiselle !

\- Euh... Merci Krane… Dit-elle en regardant avec dégout son poisson

\- Euhrg... Ah oui, c'est… Salé… Approuva Harold avec une grimace

\- Tu penses que j'en ai mis trop ? S'étonna Krane en prenant place

\- Eurk ! C'est immangeable, Krane ! Se plaignit Verika qui venait de recracher un morceau

\- Bah ! C'est parce que vous n'avez pas assez éduqué votre palet ! A la vôtre !

Il leur souriait, totalement convaincu que son repas était excellent. Mais à peine avait-il croqué dedans que son visage se figea et ses yeux se gorgèrent de larmes. Avec difficulté, il mangea son poisson bouchée par bouchée, sous le regard écœuré des deux autres.

\- Je vais me rabattre sur les mûres. Annonça Verika

\- Je te suis.

Elle s'agenouilla devant le buisson et mangea autant de mûres qu'elle pouvait, et Harold l'imita sans dire un mot.

\- Au fait… Merci de m'avoir… Disons… Forcé à rester sur place.

\- Mmh, mmh. Dit-elle, la bouche pleine.

Le ton de sa voix n'étant pas très amical, Harold préféra ne pas en dire plus. Lui qui avait l'intention de partir à la recherche d'Astrid dans peu de temps, autant ne pas gâcher le seul repas de la soirée, remettre de l'huile sur le feu et s'épuiser avec de nouvelles disputes. Après s'être gavés de mûres et avoir bu encore un peu d'eau, Harold et Verika se débarrassèrent de leur poisson infect puis allèrent se coucher, lui avec sa lance de fortune et elle, avec son épée qu'elle avait récupérée. La lance qu'elle avait taillée était en fait pour Krane. Le pauvre s'était déjà allongé et endormi depuis un moment avec une drôle de tête. Une heure après qu'ils se soient tous endormis, Krane se réveilla à cause d'une douleur au ventre. Ayant alors très envie d'aller faire une commission, il se leva discrètement et alla vite de l'autre côté du point d'eau. Une fois sa commission finie, Krane retourna se coucher avec un visage beaucoup plus détendu, mais à peine fut-il sorti des buissons qu'il entendit un bruit qui lui donna des frissons !

\- Hein ?! Ce… C'était quoi ça ?! HA !

Il entendit de nouveau le bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à un battement d'aile. Sur le coup, il pensait que c'était un dragon, mais le son était trop faible. De plus, il entendit un frêle cri qui résonnait en écho dans le bois. Mort de trouille, mais intrigué, il se mit à la recherche de ce bruit. Plus il avançait, plus il avait l'impression que le bruit était de plus en plus fort, mais le souci, c'est qu'il avait l'impression que ça venait de partout ! Tournant sur lui-même à chaque bruit qu'il entendait, Krane avait de plus en plus peur et se mettait à émettre des hypothèses sur l'identité de la créature !

\- Un troll… Non, un démon crapaud ! Ou bien c'est un Lézarbre… Pire ! Un Rayak !

La supposée créature horrible passa à toute vitesse près des jambes de Krane qui poussa un cri en se tenant sur un pied. Mort de trouille, il se risqua à ouvrir un œil et fut étonné de voir un poulet ! Soudain, la peur céda à la joie !

\- OH ! TE REVOILA POULET !

Il serra tendrement dans ses bras le volatile qui se laissa faire, quoique légèrement étonné d'un tel comportement !

\- Tu es donc revenu d'entre les morts pour me retrouver ?! Tu as dû en faire du chemin, dis donc… Mais ne craint rien ! Cette fois, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien ! Suffirait pas qu'on te…

\- Coooot ? S'étonna la volaille en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté

\- Euh… Nan, laisse tomber. Aller viens, je vais te ramener avec moi au campement ! Tu seras heureux de revoir Harold ! Et lui aussi sera content, mais également surpris ! Et je vais te présenter à Verika. Parce que je ne pense te l'avoir présenté quand on était dans la forteresse…

Fou de joie d'avoir retrouvé son gallinacé adoré, il lui parla tendrement durant toute la route ! Mais en voyant le léger feu de camp, le poulet se mit aussitôt à caqueter, ce qui réveilla Harold et Verika.

\- Holà ! Du calme, Poulet ! D'habitude, t'as pas peur du feu !

\- Krane ? Ou tu as trouvé ce poulet ? Demanda Verika en se levant

\- Dans les bois ! Il…

\- Cool.

Verika attrapa aussitôt le poulet par la gorge et par la taille. Le poulet semblait terrorisé, tout comme Krane !

\- Attend ! Tu… Tu vas lui faire quoi ?!

\- Comment ça ce que je vais lui faire ? Vu que tu viens de trouver autre chose de comestible que du poisson, je vais aller le cuisiner.

\- NON ! Je… Je t'interdis de faire ça à Poulet !

\- Quoi ? Tu… Tu m'interdis de tuer… Ce poulet ? S'étonna Verika

\- Euh… Krane… ? T'es pas en train de croire que…. S'inquiéta Harold

\- Que c'est la réincarnation de mon Poulet ? Bien sûr que si ! Regarde ! C'est le même ! Et il est venu à moi ! C'est la preuve qu'il me reconnait même après tout ce temps, non ?

Verika regardait Krane et la volaille avec des yeux ronds. Elle savait que Krane était spécial, tout comme sa sœur, mais pas au point de parler à un poulet et de le traiter comme un animal de compagnie ! Roulant les yeux au ciel devant tant de stupidité, elle fronça le regard, prête à tordre le cou du poulet.

\- Bref. Assez déliré pour ce soir…. Moi, j'ai faim.

\- Non ! Je t'en supplie Verika ! Ne tue pas mon Poulet ! On vient tout juste de se retrouver ! L'implora-t-il en lui attrapant le bras

\- Non mais… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Krane ?! Dit-elle en le repoussant. Tu … Tu me supplie de laisser la vie sauve à une volaille qui serait la réincarnation de ton poulet décédé ?!

\- Oui ! S'il te plait ! Ne le tue pas !

\- Euh... Verika ? Laisse-lui son poulet. On mangera autre chose. Conseilla gentiment Harold

\- Quoi ?!

C'en était de trop ! A bout de nerfs, fatiguée et affamé, Verika craqua !

\- Vous n'êtes quand même pas sérieux, la ?! C'est le poisson salé qui vous embrouille le cerveau ou quoi ?! C'est qu'une volaille ! Une stupide volaille ordinaire ! Et les réincarnations n'existent pas ! Aussi bien pour les humains que pour les poulets !

\- Verika, c'est bon ! Laisse-lui le poulet. Insista Harold d'un ton plus ferme

\- Hors de question ! C'est de sa faute à lui et à ses horribles recettes de cuisine si je meurs de faim ! Et ce n'est pas avec des mûres qu'on va réussir à tenir la route et à se battre contre des dragons en attendant de retrouver les autres ! Si encore on avait nos sacs avec nos provisions, je n'aurais rien dit et je n'aurais pas envie de bouffer cette volaille ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas vu qu'il a gaspillé nos provisions de fortune avec une recette immonde ! Sérieux ! C'était tellement infect que des dragons n'en auraient même pas voulu ! La prochaine fois que tu voudras faire à manger, Krane, rappelle moi de dire non ! Moi qui pensais que tu pouvais assurer sur ce coup-là, je me suis bien trompée ! J'aurais dû le faire moi-même, tiens ! Comme si je n'en avais pas déjà assez fait jusque-là !

Sa colère et son exaspération étaient tellement grands que sa main se resserra naturellement autour du coup du volatile qui caquetait et battait des ailes sous l'effet de la douleur et de la panique ! En le voyant souffrir et s'agiter ainsi, Krane en avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non… Poulet… ! Verika, arrête ! Tu lui fais mal !

\- Verika ! Pour la dernière fois, donne-lui ce poulet ! Ordonna Harold

La main tendue et le regard sévère, Harold ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire, et Verika non plus ! Le regard tout aussi sévère, elle ne comptait pas céder pour des âneries pareilles ! Elle brisa alors le cou du poulet qui cessa aussitôt de gesticuler. Krane fondit en larmes.

\- Poulet… T'es… T'es vraiment qu'une… ! Bafouilla-t-il furieux et en larmes

\- Je suis quoi, hein ?! Après m'être fait traitée d'égoïste, je vais encore me faire insulter ?! Et bien soit ! Insultez-moi de tout ce que vous voulez ! Je m'en moque ! Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour notre bien ! Pas par égoïsme ! Parce que si on se fait attaquer, vous me remercierez d'avoir survécu avec l'estomac plein, bande d'idiots !

\- Je... Tu n'es... ! Je ne vois vraiment pas comment Harold et Dagur ont pu tomber amoureux d'une fille aussi monstrueuse et sans cœur ! Je ne veux plus jamais te parler !

Krane courut vers la grotte pour pleurer, sous le regard toujours aussi choqué et furieux de la rouquine. En croisant le regard d'Harold, ce dernier la regardait froidement.

\- Tu es vraiment stupide d'avoir fait ça. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va manger un animal qui lui rappelait le sien qu'il a sauvé de notre village en ruine et dont il s'était pris d'affection ? Et moi non plus je n'en mangerai pas. Je n'ai pas envie de lui infliger plus de souffrance.

\- J'en reviens pas du cirque que vous me faite pour un poulet ! C'est notre survie qui est en jeu ! Reprocha-t-elle avec exaspération

\- Sauf qu'il y a aussi la survie mentale qui compte ! S'énerva Harold

\- Hein ?

\- Il est séparé de sa sœur ! Sa sœur jumelle, je te rappelle ! Et il n'a aucune garantie qu'il la reverra ou qu'elle soit toujours en vie, malgré l'espoir et la certitude qui domine son cœur ! Krane est certes quelqu'un de farfelu, mais c'est aussi quelqu'un de fragile et de sensible ! Alors le fait d'avoir retrouvé un poulet qui lui rappelait le sien, ça l'aurait aidé à supporter l'absence de sa sœur ! Et grâce à toi, cette joie lui a été retirée.

\- Je…

\- Là, il est parti pour pleurer et déprimer jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve. Pour ça, je te félicite.

Verika était bouche bée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Sur le coup, elle regarda avec tristesse le poulet qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main, et se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Harold retourna se coucher, non sans ajouter froidement quelque chose.

\- Krane a raison. Tu as agi comme un monstre sans cœur. La Verika de notre enfance n'aurait jamais fait ce que tu viens de faire ! Mais il faut que tu saches aussi… Qu'aucun d'entre nous ne t'aurait infligé ce que tu lui as infligé si un poulet ou un autre animal t'aurais permis de supporter l'absence de Dagur. Alors régale-toi toute seule, et bonne nuit.

Verika se sentait affreusement mal. Elle avait la nausée, l'estomac noué, et son corps tremblait de toute part ! Elle resta sur place, la bête encore dans la main, qu'elle laissa tomber par terre avant d'aller s'isoler dans les bois, sous le regard indifférent d'Harold. Elle marcha assez loin pour pouvoir pleurer sans que les garçons l'entendent. Mais même isolée, elle pleurait en silence, le dos contre un arbre et la tête relevée vers le ciel. Elle pouvait voir la lune qui lui souriait, et pour se réconforter, elle se disait que Dagur devait certainement la voir. Elle posa ses mains sur son cœur et pensa très fort à lui, comme pour lui envoyer un message, un signe qu'elle était en vie, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle allait bientôt le retrouver.

oO*Oo

Dans son bivouac installé avec le reste du groupe, Dagur n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de penser à Verika et se languissait de la retrouver. Allongé sur le sol, il regardait la lune et son drôle de sourire en biais. Et tout comme Verika, il ferma les yeux et à travers ses pensées, il lui envoya un message avec toute la force de son amour.

\- _J'arrive, Verika. Je te retrouverai. D'ici là, tiens bon et reste en vie !_

oO*Oo

Après s'être calmée, Verika retourna au campement et se recoucha silencieusement. Une heure plus tard, alors que tout le monde dormait, Harold se leva et s'éloigna discrètement. Croyant pouvoir filer en douce, il sursauta quand il entendit Verika.

\- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?

\- Je maintiens mon plan. Je vais chercher Astrid. Répondit-il sans se retourner.

\- Tu t'entête encore avec ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton blasé

\- Oui, figure-toi ! Je me suis suffisamment reposé, et puis je ne peux plus rester ici sans rien faire ! Alors n'essaie pas de m'en empêcher !

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère. Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire ou non. Mais en tant que supposée amie détestable et cruelle, je te conseille, nuance. Mais comme tu refuses encore une fois d'entendre raison, alors vas-y. On se reverra au Valhalla.

Elle fit demi-tour et retourna se coucher, mais Harold l'interpella, étonné de son attitude.

\- Alors pourquoi t'est venue me parler si tu savais que je n'allais pas t'écouter ?

\- Pour te faire mes adieux et te revoir une dernière fois. Parce que je sais que si tu quittes cet endroit, je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Bonne chance. Répondit-elle en continuant d'avancer

Elle se recoucha sans faire de bruit et écouta attentivement les bruits de pas d'Harold. Et c'est avec chagrin et colère qu'elle l'entendit s'éloigner du campement. Quinze minute après son départ, ce fut Krane qui se réveilla parce qu'il avait soif. En se redressant, il constata avec effroi qu'Harold n'était plus là ! Son réflexe premier fut de prévenir Verika en la secouant par l'épaule !

\- Verika ! Verika !

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Je croyais que tu voulais plus me parler.

\- Harold n'est plus là !

\- Je sais.

\- Tu le sais ?! Mais… Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêché de partir comme tout à l'heure ?!

\- Ça n'aurait servi à rien. Quoi qu'on dise et quoi qu'on fasse, il est déterminé à sauver Astrid. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il écouterait un monstre égoïste, cruel et sans cœur.

\- Mais… On ne peut pas le laisser partir !

\- C'est déjà fait. Depuis quinze minutes. Mais si tu veux le rejoindre pour te faire tuer par le Vipère titan, je t'en prie. Moi, je reste pour reprendre des forces et retrouver les autres.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas partir ! Je veux retrouver ma sœur !

\- Alors reste et retourne te coucher.

\- Mais je ne peux pas laisser Harold tout seul ! Il va se faire tuer !

\- C'est ce qu'il recherche. Au bout de trois essais, je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui.

\- Verika ! S'te plait ! Aide-moi à le retrouver !

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas envie ! Et pas la peine de me supplier ! Là, tu peux dire que je fais mon égoïste, mais je m'en fiche complètement ! Maintenant fais vite ton choix et laisse-moi dormir !

\- Je… Bah c'est bien ! Laisse tomber tes amis ! Mais viens pas crier à l'aide si tu as besoin de nous !

Krane partit en courant rejoindre Harold. Quand il fut enfin loin, Verika resta quand même allongée.

\- Humph. Avec vos raisonnements débiles, c'est vous qui crierez à l'aide ! Grommela-t-elle, les yeux clos

Mais au lieu de se sentir sereine au fils des secondes, elle se sentait comme tiraillée par l'envie d'aller les rattraper.

\- RHAA ! FAIT CHIER ! S'exclama-t-elle en rogne

Elle se releva et embarqua son épée, la lance qu'elle avait faite pour Krane, puis courut rejoindre Krane qui n'était pas trop loin. Le jeune viking s'étonna de la voir mais elle lui demanda de se taire avec un simple signe de la main, ce qu'il fit. Ayant repéré les traces de pas d'Harold, facilement reconnaissables à cause de sa jambe en métal, elle suivit sa piste à travers le sentier forestier et parvient à le rattraper assez vite. Quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, Harold se retourna et s'étonna de voir Verika et Krane à ses trousses.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais que…

\- On est là parce que Krane ne pouvait pas te laisser seul, et du coup, je me suis sentie obligée de vous suivre si vous voulez avoir une chance de survivre.

\- Euh, tu nous prends pour des incapables ou quoi ? Reprocha Harold

\- Si tu veux ajouter « prétentieuse » à ta liste de reproches, je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir. J'm'en moque. Mais comme je le disais….

Sans quitter Harold des yeux, elle balança sa dague dans l'arbre à sa droite. Les garçons entendirent un cri aigu, puis plus rien, puis ils virent un Terreur Terrible s'écraser sur le sol, la dague plantée entre les deux yeux ! Les garçons devaient admettre que comme Dagur, elle avait un don pour le lancer de dague ! C'en était même effrayant, mais c'était un signe de plus qui montrait qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.

\- Vous aurez besoin de moi si vous voulez survivre. Et puis maintenant qu'on est là, autant continuer vu que tu souhaites retrouver Astrid plus que tout au monde.

\- Trop aimable. L'envie de retrouver Dagur t'es passée ? Railla Harold

\- C'est ça, moque toi. Mais sache que si tu veux la retrouver au plus vite, c'est moi qui dirige le groupe.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis parfaitement capable de suivre une piste, même avec la lune pour seule source de lumière. Des questions ? Des contestations ?

\- Euh… Firent-ils

\- Non ? Alors allons-y.

Elle récupéra sa dague et prit la tête du groupe, ignorant les messes basses entre eux. Continuant d'avancer en suivant le chemin de retour des Vipères pris lors de l'attaque, le trio ne tarda pas à tomber comme par hasard sur l'épaulière à capuche d'Astrid, qui était accrochée à une branche ! Grâce à la lumière dégagée par la lune, ses rayons se reflétaient sur les épaulières en métal, ce qui avait attiré l'attention d'Harold. Krane monta la chercher et la donna à Verika, qui esquissa une légère grimace en voyant que la capuche était partiellement couverte de sang !

\- Elle est blessée… Comprit Harold avec inquiétude

\- Mmh. Le dragon a dû la blesser à l'épaule, ce qui explique le sang et le fait qu'elle ait perdu son épaulière en plein vol... Réfléchissait Verika

\- Mais le fait qu'on ait retrouvé ça… Ça veut bien dire qu'on cherche dans la bonne direction ? Demanda Krane avec espoir

\- Oui. Allez, continuons.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent une forte odeur de sang. Selon Verika, ils ne devaient pas être loin du nid. Elle leur conseilla de rester cachés, le temps qu'elle parte en éclaireur. Les garçons protestèrent mais elle ajouta qu'elle reviendrait dans cinq minutes pour leur faire un rapport. Ils cédèrent et la rouquine suivit l'odeur de sang en marchant à pas de loup dans les bois. Elle tomba enfin sur le nid de Vipère et observa discrètement la situation à travers un buisson.

\- _Mmh… Deux Vipères à droite… Et là… Une mère avec trois petits. Ok. Mais le titan n'a pas l'air d'être là. C'est plutôt inquiétant. Et… Eurk… Ça, ça devait être un des chasseurs de Ryker… Le pauvre… Mais où est… Oh ! Elle est là ! Mais est-ce qu'elle est en vie ? Difficile à savoir de là où j'suis…_

Inquiète pour Astrid, mais soulagée de la voir encore en un seul morceau, Verika retourna discrètement auprès des garçons qui étaient soulagés de la revoir.

\- Alors ? Tu… Tu l'a vue ? demanda Harold en chuchota

\- Oui. Elle et un des chasseurs de Ryker sont ici. Seulement… Le chasseur a eu moins de chance qu'Astrid. Son corps à moitié dévoré gît au milieu du nid, non loin d'une portée de bébés vipères. Quand à Astrid, elle est allongée près d'un arbre et semble encore entière. Répondit-elle en chuchotant

\- Il te semble ?

\- Elle était trop loin, Harold. C'est déjà bien suffisant de voir qu'elle n'a pas été bouffée. Enfin bref. J'ai mémorisé la disposition du nid et la position de nos adversaires. Regardez…

Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol, prit sa dague et dessina dans la terre le schéma du nid, sous le regard attentif des garçons.

\- Voilà. Nous, on est là… Il y a deux vipères ici…. Et là, il y a une femelle avec trois petits. Quand à Astrid… Elle est là. Mais le titan n'est pas là.

\- Aïe. Comment on fait ?

\- On profite qu'il soit absent et que le reste de la meute dorment pour agir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- C'est très simple. Je me charge des Vipères encore présents, et vous, vous emmenez Astrid le plus loin possible dès que je vous donne le signal.

\- Attends une minute. Pourquoi on ne combat pas avec toi ?

\- Vous êtes là pour la sauver ou vous battre ? Réfléchissez ! Si je suis la seule à me battre, vous, vous aurez toute votre énergie pour la porter et courir jusqu'à notre campement !

\- Tu vas te battre contre tous ces dragons ? S'étonna Krane

\- Y'en a que trois, donc ça devrait pas être très compliqué et très long. Bon. Assez bavardé. Allons-y.

Discrètement, Harold et Krane suivirent Verika jusqu'au nid et cherchèrent du regard Astrid. Harold sentit son cœur se faire envahir par la joie en la revoyant, mais c'est vrai que de là où ils étaient, il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose sur son état. Verika réclama le silence en posant son doigt sur sa bouche et s'avança furtivement vers les deux dragons endormis, dagues à la main. Avec l'odeur du cadavre, sa propre odeur était camouflée, ce qui lui donnait un avantage ! Estimant être assez proche d'eux, elle leur balança ses dagues qui se logèrent dans leur gorge. Ils se réveillèrent en hurlant de douleur, alors Verika en profita pour les achever avec son épée et récupérer aussitôt ses dagues. La femelle se réveilla en hurlant, ailes toute déployées, prête à défendre ses petits qui couinaient de peur ! Elle balança à Verika une salve d'épines avec sa queue, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air moqueur devant un acte si prévisible. Elle fit une roulade sur le côté pour les esquiver, puis adressa un mauvais regard à la dragonne, épée à la main. Verika chargea sans hésitation sur elle, alors la femelle fut obligée de se défendre en lançant encore des épines, mais Verika les esquiva encore. La femelle dut alors se défendre avec ses ailes et sa queue, mais ayant l'esprit trop préoccupé par la survie de ses petits, elle ne pouvait pas tout donner au combat. Verika réussit alors à lui taillader la queue, puis l'aile droite, puis à lui infliger un coup fatal dans l'abdomen ! Avec un puissant hurlement de douleur, elle s'effondra sous les yeux des bébés qui tremblaient et couinaient de peur ! Leur peur redoubla quand Verika s'approcha d'eux avec son épée recouverte du sang de leur mère.

\- Harold ! Krane ! Allez-y !

Les garçons coururent vers Astrid, tandis que Verika brandissait sans hésitation son épée sur les petits. Elle les tua aussi rapidement que leurs mères et les deux autres dragons, puis rejoignit les garçons au chevet d'Astrid. En la voyant, elle constata qu'Astrid était bien blessée à l'épaule, mais que son bras semblait déboîté, et que sa peau était pâle et fiévreuse.

\- Elle est en vie ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Oui. Mais elle est très faible…

\- Alors emmenez-la sans plus tarder.

Krane porta dans ses bras Astrid qui était à moitié consciente et qui gémissait de douleur, puis courut vers la sortie avec Harold et Verika. Mais cette dernière se retourna quand elle entendit un craquement dans le nid. En s'approchant, elle trouva les deux œufs qui n'avait pas encore éclos et qui avait échappé à son regard parce qu'ils étaient cachés. Avec un regard sévère et indifférent, Verika se releva et leva son épée.

\- Verika ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Harold

\- T'occupe. Je fais mon travail.

\- Attends ! Tu ne vas quand même pas tuer des bébés qui ne sont pas encore sortis de leurs œufs ?!

\- Tss. Encore une leçon de morale ?! C'est quelque chose que la Verika de ton enfance n'aurait jamais fait aussi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire à la fin ?! C'est des œufs de dragons, Harold ! S'ils viennent au monde, ils deviendront des créatures que nous continuerons de chasser pour protéger nos vies, nos maisons et nos familles ! Et puis sans leur mère, ils ne survivront pas longtemps ! Alors autant les…

Elle se tut car le Vipère titan venait de débarquer au nid, alerté par les cris de douleur et de détresse de sa meute. En voyant ses congénères, sa femelle et ses petits baignaient dans leur sang, il hurla férocement à l'attention des deux vikings.

\- Harold. Barre-toi tout de suite et emmène les autres le plus loin possible.

\- Quoi ?! Mais… ?!

\- Fais ce que je te dis ! Veille sur eux et ne reviens surtout pas m'aider ! Ordonna-t-elle

Harold n'avait alors pas le choix. A contrecœur de la laisser affronter un dragon de classe titan toute seule, il courut aussitôt rejoindre Astrid et Krane. Le dragon voulait les empêcher de partir en les tuant avec ses épines ou un jet de flammes, ou en leur courant après, mais il fut stoppé par la voix de Verika.

\- HÉ, DRAGON ?! C'EST TES PETITS PAS VRAI ?!

Alerté, il se tourna vers elle, tout comme Harold alors que Krane emmenait Astrid au pas de course ! Verika tenait dans ses mains les deux œufs, dont un qui commençait à éclore, et regarda le dragon avec un sale petit sourire.

\- Vu ta tête, j'en déduis que oui ! Mais un conseil ! Si tu ne veux pas qu'à la moindre maladresse de ta part, tes pauvres petits finissent en omelettes, laisse-les partir !

Harold était admiratif de son courage et de son audace ! Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde ! Devant le regard insistant de Verika, Harold rejoignit Krane au pas de course, le cœur serré malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait craché au visage un peu plus tôt. Le Vipère grogna à l'intention des fuyards puis reporta tout son attention sur Verika qui réfléchissait calmement à la suite de son plan. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait envisager de faire, c'était de détruire les œufs afin de mettre le dragon en colère et de se l'accaparer lors d'un combat ! Elle prit une inspiration et s'adressa de nouveau au dragon.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Je te les rends et tu me laisse partir sans tenir compte du massacre de leur mère et de tes copains ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur

\- ROOOOAR !

\- Mmh… Mauvaise réponse. Je ne finirais pas en casse-croûte. Souriait-elle. Quand à ces deux la… Essaie de les sauver si tu peux !

Elle dû se résoudre à larguer les œufs si elle voulait avoir toutes ses chances de survivre. Elle se disait aussi que le dragon se concentrerait plus sur l'assassin de toute sa meute et de ses deux derniers petits, que sur ses amis qui s'enfuyaient. Avec espoir que son plan fonctionne, elle balança de toutes ses forces les œufs en l'air, et les œufs s'écrasèrent violemment sur le sol sans que leur père n'ait pu les sauver à temps. En voyant les derniers de sa progéniture en sang et à moitié réduits en bouillie, la rage du dragon doubla ! Il poussa un énorme hurlement et pour son plus grand bonheur, il se mit à cracher des flammes sur elle ! Verika esquiva son tir de justesse, et continua d'esquiver les autres tirs tout en réfléchissant le plus calmement possible, et tout en ignorant le brasier qui s'étendait tout autour d'elle.

\- _Bon… les Vipères ont six tirs, mais vu que c'est un titan… Est ce qu'il en a six aussi ? Ou plus ? Remarque… Six, ce serait déjà bien suffisant puisque ces tirs sont plus puissants que ceux d'un Vipère ordinaire… Bon, la… Il a déjà tiré quatre fois… Alors autant l'énerver encore un peu pour qu'il continue de tirer._ Hé mon pote ! T'as pas l'impression de tirer sur un copain à toi ? Regarde avec quoi j'ai fait mon armure ! En écailles de Vipère ! Ça doit te foutre la rage, hein ? De voir un humain porter la peau d'un de tes congénères ? Tu imagines si je l'avais fait avec les écailles de ta copine ? Tu… AAH !

BOUM ! Il l'avait vraiment manqué de peu ! Heureusement qu'elle était agile !

\- _Ouya ! Ce n'est pas passé loin ! Ça fait donc cinq… Plus qu'un ? Pitié, faite qu'il n'en a que six… Que six…_ AAAH !

Le dragon venait de tirer au sol, provoquant une secousse, qui envoya Verika valdinguer vers l'arrière. Elle fit un roulé boulet sur le sol, et son dos heurta violemment un arbre. Elle hurla de douleur mais se redressa rapidement, sans lâcher du regard le dragon qui la toisait férocement. L'effet escompté de ses tirs était de faire en sorte que sa proie soit en difficulté. Et c'est ce qu'il venait d'obtenir. Sa proie commençait à s'épuiser, la peur s'installait progressivement en elle, et elle commençait à avoir chaud avec tous ces dégâts de flammes autour d'elle. En jetant un bref coup d'œil, Verika nota qu'elle était encerclée par les flammes. Le dragon se mit à lui courir après et l'attaqua avec sa queue, tel un fouet ! Dans son état, Verika fit de son mieux pour courir tout en esquivant ses attaques.

\- _Bon… Vu qu'il ne tire plus, j'en déduis qu'il n'a que six tirs… Mais je ne vais pas continuer de fuir la moindre de ses attaques ! Il faut que j'agisse ! Allez, c'est parti !_

Avec tout son courage, elle s'arrêta brusquement de courir et sortit rapidement son épée de son fourreau, infligeant par la même occasion une légère entaille sur le museau du dragon. Il envoya balader Verika avec un coup d'aile, et cette dernière perdit son épée alors qu'elle valdinguait vers l'arrière, pour finir allongée sur le sol. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de se redresser afin d'esquiver la nouvelle attaque de son adversaire. Avec sa grosse patte et ses griffes, il l'écrasa contre le sol, lui coupant toute tentative d'évasion ! Il resserra sa prise sur elle, et la malheureuse sentit ses griffes se planter dans sa chair, la faisant hurler de douleur pour le plus grand plaisir du reptile. Ayant marre de jouer, le dragon s'apprêtait à obtenir justice en ouvrant grand la mâchoire afin de lui croquer la tête. Saisissant sa chance avec tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie, Verika attrapa ses deux dagues et les planta violemment dans la gorge du reptile qui hurla de douleur ! Satisfaite, Verika retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux, puis elle retira et replanta successivement et à toute vitesse ses dagues dans sa gorge, recevant à chaque fois une giclure de sang sur la figure et sur le corps !

Le dragon était incapable de se défendre et de riposter, alors Verika profita de son dernier élan de force pour lui enfoncer sa dague dans sa chair tailladée, et lui trancher toute la largeur de sa gorge ! Le dragon poussa un dernier cri étouffé par la douleur et s'effondra par terre. Verika lâcha donc ses dagues ensanglantées et repris un instant son souffle avant de se libérer de la patte du dragon. Souffrante de partout, elle reprit encore un peu son souffle, puis se releva difficilement afin d'aller chercher son épée. D'un pas traînant et dégoulinante de sang, elle s'avança vers le cadavre du titan et lui asséna plusieurs coups d'épée aussi fatals les uns que les autres. Si elle avait eu assez de force, elle lui aurait coupé la tête ! Après une dizaine de coups, elle rangea son arme ensanglantée dans son fourreau et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie en s'appuyant contre les arbres. En plus, elle avait la nausée à cause de tout ce sang sur elle, surtout qu'avec ce qu'elle venait de lui infliger, elle en avait reçue deux fois plus ! Le trajet jusqu'au campement allait lui paraître long et pénible, mais l'espoir qu'Astrid et les autres soit sains et saufs là-bas, lui donnait la force d'avancer.

oO*Oo

Durant le trajet jusqu'au campement, Harold et Krane avaient sans cesse entendu le dragon hurler et Harold faisait de son mieux pour respecter l'ordre de Verika, même si l'envie de retourner l'aider lui dévorait le cœur ! De retour au campement, Krane installa confortablement Astrid dans l'abri et repris son souffle.

\- La vache… C'est une fille… Mais elle est plus lourde que toi, Harold…

\- Euh… Évite de la traiter de grosse, Krane. Elle risque de mal le prendre si elle t'a…

\- Ha… Harold… Murmura Astrid d'une voix très faible.

\- Astrid…

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et lui caressa tendrement la joue pour la rassurer. A ce contact, la pauvre ouvrit faiblement les yeux

\- Harold...

\- Oui, Astrid. Je suis là, tout va bien.

Elle se mit à tousser. A la demande d'Harold, Krane alla chercher un peu d'eau. Pendant ce temps, Harold épongea le front de son amie avec un bout de tissu.

\- Tu es donc venu me chercher… ?

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisse te faire dévorer ? Souriait-il

\- Non. Pourtant… J'ai souhaité que tu ne viennes pas… Parce que c'était trop dangereux…

\- C'est marrant, Verika l'avait dissuadé de partir à ta recherche pour les même raisons. Signala Krane en revenant avec une grande feuille creuse remplie d'eau.

\- Et à ce que je vois… Tu ne l'as pas écouté… Constata-t-elle

\- Non. Et au final, c'est elle qui nous a conduit jusqu'à toi.

\- Et... Où elle est… ? Je ne la vois pas… S'étonna Astrid en regardant autour d'elle

\- Elle, euh… Elle est restée pour affronter le Vipère titan afin qu'on puisse s'enfuir tous les trois… Avoua tristement Harold

\- Quoi ?! Mais il… ! Elle va se faire… ! AIE !

Astrid se mit à grimacer et à frissonner, ce qui inquiéta Harold et Krane. Harold la releva pour que Krane lui fasse boire un peu d'eau, et pendant ce temps, il examina sa blessure et grimaça devant l'état de celle-ci.

\- La plaie est sérieusement profonde et infectée. Et en plus… Son bras est déboité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ? Demanda Krane

Harold savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de le dire, ni de le faire.

\- Harold ? Insista Krane avec inquiétude

\- Il faut… Il faudra…

\- Harold, tu… Tu penses… Qu'il faut lui couper le bras ?

\- Oui… La plaie est trop profonde et sévèrement infectée, et les nerfs et les muscles de son bras ont été touchés. Et comme il est déboîté, ça ne servirait à rien de le remettre en place puisque l'infection continuera de se propager et d'aggraver son état si on ne le lui retire pas au plus vite…

Krane se pinça les lèvres et détourna son regard. Astrid attrapa de sa main valide la main d'Harold et le regarda avec des yeux larmoyant.

\- Harold… Je… Je ne veux pas perdre mon bras… Dit-elle d'une voix coupée par la peur et un sanglot

\- Je sais, Astrid... Mais si tu veux survivre, on n'a pas le choix. Seulement… On a que des dagues sur nous, et ça ne sera pas suffisant... Si encore on avait une épée ou une hache… Et puis je crois qu'aucun de nous n'aura le courage de faire un truc pareil…

\- Pourtant… Si vous êtes mes amis et que vous tenez vraiment à moi… Et à ce que je vive… Alors vous devrez le faire…

Devant son chagrin et son désespoir, Harold resserra sa main sur celle d'Astrid.

\- Je le ferais, Astrid. Tu as ma parole. Mais tant que je n'aurais pas d'épée ou de hache, tu vas devoir supporter cette douleur….

\- Avec toi à mes côtés, je peux la supporter sans soucis… Souriait-elle, en larmes

Harold lui souriait malgré ses yeux qui reflétaient toute son inquiétude pour elle et le poids de sa promesse. Il le lui avait promis, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de faire ça. La pluie commençait progressivement à tomber sur la forêt. Et l'inquiétude d'Harold concernant Verika ne l'avait pas quitté. Contrarié, il s'adressa à ses amis pour leur faire part de son intention.

\- Astrid… Krane… Je sais que je ne devrais pas le faire… Mais il faut que j'aille chercher Verika.

\- Pourquoi tu le demande ? S'étonna Krane

\- C'est vrai, Harold... Pourquoi tu nous le demande… ? S'étonna Astrid

\- Parce qu'elle m'a ordonné de ne pas retourner lui venir en aide, et de veiller sur vous. Et d'un sens, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas vous laisser. Je dois rester pour vous protéger !

\- Et abandonner celle qui nous a permis de fuir ? Ecoute Harold… Malgré son ordre… Désobéis, et fonce… On lui doit bien ça… L'encouragea Astrid

\- Je… Vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Harold

\- T'inquiète. Je veille sur elle. Le rassura Krane

\- Merci… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serai pas long !

Rassuré pour le soutien de ses amis, il se mit alors à courir à toute vitesse vers le nid du Vipère en priant les dieux pour que Verika soit toujours en vie ! L'éclat lointain des brasiers causé par le dragon lui indiquait le chemin à prendre, même s'il savait que c'était tout droit. Il n'entendait rien, et rien ne se manifestait à l'horizon. C'est alors qu'il aperçut quelque chose avancer sur le sentier. En plissant le regard, il vit avec soulagement que c'était Verika !

\- VERIKA ! S'exclama-t-il, soulagé

\- Harold… ?

Elle le regardait courir vers elle, étonnée de le revoir alors qu'elle lui avait ordonnait de ne pas revenir pour l'aider.

\- Thor soit loué, tu n'as rien !

\- _Rien... ? Humph… c'est vite dis…_ Se dit-elle en repensant à ses blessures

Harold s'apprêtait à l'enlacer, mais elle le stoppa en posant sa main recouverte de sang séché sur son torse.

\- T'approche pas. Je… Tu ne vois pas dans quel état je suis... ?

Grâce à la lumière de la lune, Harold eut un hoquet de surprise en la voyant totalement couverte de sang et dans un piteux état ! Elle semblait à moitié absente à en juger par la lueur dans son regard et l'éclat de son visage.

\- J'm'en fiche.

Harold l'enlaça de force, ignorant le sang qu'elle avait sur elle, tellement qu'il était soulagé de la revoir en vie ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'un peu de sang pourrait faire contre cette vague de joie ? Trop épuisée et souffrante pour le repousser, Verika se laissa faire sans pour autant lui rendre son geste. La situation l'étonnait et la consternait, mais il lui rappelait aussi la fois où Dagur avait voulu l'embrasser dans l'arène, le jour où elle avait appris la mort de son père et qu'elle avait fini recouverte de sang après avoir massacré le dragon vipère qui lui a servi à confectionner son armure.

\- _Pourquoi tout le monde souhaite un contact physique quand je suis recouverte de sang… ?_ S'étonna-t-elle

Elle grimaça à cause de ses blessures qui lui faisaient mal à cause de l'étreinte d'Harold, alors il la laissa respirer et s'excusa, tout en gardant ses mains sur les épaules ensanglantées de Verika. Le visage de Verika reflétait l'indifférence, tandis qu'Harold continuait de lui sourire sincèrement. Sur l'instant, elle admettait que son étreinte amicale était plutôt réconfortante et agréable, mais quand elle croisa son regard émeraude, elle se sentit mal en se souvenant de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée. Des vérités blessantes… Mais d'un sens, qui étaient vraies. Elle repoussa ses mains d'un simple geste et continua de le fixer du regard.

Verika ? Que… Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

\- …

\- Ecoute. Si tu crains que je t'ai enlacé dans le but me rapprocher de toi, tu te trompes. C'était juste amical, mais c'était aussi pour te montrer que je suis soulagé que tu…

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

\- Euh... Quoi ?

\- Tu ne devais pas rester auprès des autres pour les protéger ? Je pensais avoir été claire à ce sujet.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Si tu croyais que j'attendais que tu viennes à mon secours, tu te trompes. Tu devrais savoir que je peux parfaitement assurer ma propre sécurité. Je ne suis pas une femme qui a besoin d'être secourue. Je ne suis pas faible. Et puis…

Son regard fuyait le sien et elle continua d'avancer vers le campement.

\- … les monstres n'ont pas besoin d'être secourus, et ils n'ont certainement pas besoin d'être enlacés par ceux qui les ont traités ainsi.

\- Verika, arrête de revenir avec ça ! Je… Si j'ai dit ça, c'était juste par rapport au pou… S'expliqua-t-il en lui refaisant face

Furax, elle laissa sa colère s'exprimer.

\- J'en ai rien à faire ! Après tout… C'est vrai que j'ai changé. Et c'est à cause de toi et de ton peuple ! Non mais sérieusement, Harold. Tu t'attendais à quoi en me revoyant ? Que je sois resté la petite fille que j'étais ? Eh bah non. J'ai changé. Je ne redeviendrais jamais la petite fille que j'étais, parce que depuis toutes ces années, j'ai été élevé par Osvald et je suis devenue une Parenvrille ! Et je suis fière d'en être une ! Humph… Dagur a raison sur un point. Tant que vous serez tous là, tout sera compliqué et rien ne pourra redevenir comme avant entre lui et moi ! Alors entre mon couple ou vous, j'ai fait mon choix ! Et ce sera toujours lui que je choisirais !

Harold l'écoutait sans rien dire. Décidément, entre elle et lui, tout partait de travers, et les conflits et les disputes ne cesseront jamais... Elle reprit son souffle, puis ajouta quelque chose sur un ton moins colérique.

\- Sauver Astrid était ma dernière bonne action envers toi et ton groupe. Mais quand tout sera fini et qu'on sera rentrés, je demanderai à ce que vous retournez sur Berk avec tout ce qu'il faut comme matériel et comme main d'œuvre pour reconstruire votre village.

\- Alors tu nous renie tous… Pour de bon ?

\- Oui. De toute façon, vous ne m'avez apporté que des ennuis et de la contrariété.

\- Je vois. Comme tu voudras.

Dans le silence, ils retournèrent calmement à leur campement. Grâce à la pluie, le sang sur Verika disparaissait et s'écoulait vers le sol. Elle en avait profité pour sortir son épée du fourreau pour qu'elle soit nettoyée un maximum. En arrivant, et en voyant Krane et Astrid sous l'abri devant un bon feu, Verika sentit un soulagement l'envahir. Voulant s'abreuver et poursuivre le nettoyage de ses affaires, Harold l'interpella d'une voix déterminée.

\- Verika.

\- Quoi ?

\- Puisque tu as dit que sauver Astrid était ta dernière bonne action… Permets-moi de te demander une toute dernière chose… Demanda-t-il, les poings serrés

\- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant

\- Aurais-tu la bonté de me prêter ton épée afin que je sauve sa vie ?

\- Mon épée ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui. Juste pour lui couper le bras avant que l'infection ne la tue.

Verika jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Astrid et se souvint de l'état de son bras. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il fallait en arriver là, et elle eut de la peine pour elle. Sa vie ne serait plus comme avant avec un bras en moins ! Elle hocha simplement la tête et lui tendit son épée encore couverte d'un peu de sang, mais la main d'Harold se mit à trembler alors qu'il avait ses doigts à quelques centimètres de la poignée. Sans qu'il ne dise rien, Verika voyait bien dans son regard qu'il serait incapable de le faire ! Mais elle, oui. Après tout, ce n'est pas une giclure de sang supplémentaire sur son épée et sa tenue qui lui poseraient un problème. Elle poussa un bref soupir et s'avança vers l'abri avec son épée.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Faire ma toute dernière bonne action.

\- Quoi ?! Non, pas question ! C'est à moi de le faire ! Je lui ai promis !

\- Sauf que tu n'as pas la force de le faire, Harold. Ça se voit ! Mais moi, je peux le faire.

\- Mais….

\- Au lieu de perdre ton temps à m'empêcher de lui sauver la vie, tu devrais aller la rejoindre pour la soutenir. Rétorqua-t-elle avec indifférence.

Harold la suivit donc sans rien dire et s'agenouilla auprès d'Astrid pour lui expliquer la situation. Même qu'elle était terrifiée, son sens de la logique lui permit d'accepter son coup du sort. Avec l'aide des garçons, elle s'asseya par terre et laissa Harold l'enlacer pour lui donner du courage. Quant à Krane, il maintenait le bras blessé d'Astrid. Pour que Verika puisse le couper avec succès, il fallait que son bras soit tendu au maximum sur le côté. La pauvre avait hurlé comme pas possible, elle avait finie en larmes, et elle tremblait dans les bras d'Harold ! Compatissante, Verika lui demanda si elle était prête, et avec courage, Astrid leva son regard vers elle et lui répondit que oui, et lui adressa également un merci sincère accompagné d'un faible sourire. Verika hocha simplement la tête… Inspira profondément… Leva son épée… Et sans plus attendre, elle sectionna le bras d'Astrid qui hurla à la mort.


	25. Ultime étape

**_Salut à tous ! :D Bon. Pour ceux qui détestent vraiment Verika ou pour ceux qui l'adorent, j'ai le regret, ou la joie, de vous annoncer que dans ce chapitre… ELLE MEURT ! Voilà ! x)_**

 ** _Alors oui, les deux groupes vont se retrouver, le Furie Nocturne fera son apparition, y'aura encore du drama, du sang et plus encore ! ;)_**

 ** _Pour le bras d'Astrid, oui, il y aurait pu y avoir une autre solution, mais j'avais envie de lui couper le bras histoire d'ajouter encore un peu de drama et de violence à ce chapitre qui en contenait déjà pas mal ! x) Et plutôt que d'hésiter entre le choix de la laisser en vie et qu'elle se rétablisse, ou qu'elle meure, cette idée me plaisait dès le départ. Et puis j'avais encore besoin d'elle en vie pour la suite de l'histoire. Voilà ! :)_**

 ** _Alors infos spéciales : Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier en ce qui concerne le passé ! Au total, la fic fait 27 chapitres et il se conclura sur le présent. :) Mais ce chapitre vous offrira ENFIN les réponses que vous attendiez en ce qui concerne l'apparition d'Harold dans le présent et sa haine envers la famille Grimborn, etc. ;)_**

 ** _Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis dans les reviews ! ;) Encore merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 25 - Ultime étape

A quelques mètres du camp d'Harold, le groupe de Ryker s'apprêtait à quitter son bivouac après avoir repris des forces. Le temps qu'ils rassemblent leurs affaires, ils entendirent la voix d'une femme, celle d'Astrid ! Kognedur et Rustik n'eurent plus aucun doute. C'était bien elle ! Elle était en vie, mais elle avait des ennuis vu comment elle venait de hurler ! Son hurlement leur glaça tellement le sang, que leur inquiétude redoubla ! Ils réussirent à convaincre Ryker d'aller à son secours, mais ce dernier semblait songeur et attentif.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Demanda Kognedur

\- Sa voix ne provient pas de la direction prise par les Vipères…

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oublie pas que je suis un chasseur expérimenté, blondinette. Et mes oreilles m'induisent rarement en erreur. Et d'après ce que j'en crois, l'écho de sa voix peut vouloir dire que vos amis ont peut-être réussi à la sauver.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Oui. Mais pourquoi elle hurle à la mort, ça, je n'en sais rien.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas trainer ! Allons-y ! Déclara-t-elle avec détermination

Le groupe se mit alors à la recherche d'Astrid en se fiant à ce qu'a entendu Ryker. Pour Kognedur et Rustik, l'espoir de revoir leur famille et leurs amis les submergeaient de toute part, tout comme Dagur qui espérait revoir Verika. Seulement lui, était plus discret qu'eux sur ses émotions.

oO*Oo

Loin des autres, de l'autre côté du point d'eau, Verika demeurait agenouillée sous la pluie. Elle profitait de cette opportunité pour chasser au maximum le sang qui était encore sur elle et sur son épée, mais aussi pour soigner ses blessures et verser quelques larmes. Dans l'abri, Astrid souffrait de sa mutilation malgré tous les bons soins d'Harold et de Kranedur. Ils lui donnaient à boire et à manger, épongeaient son front, désinfectaient au maximum son bras et arrêtaient son saignement avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. C'est sûr que s'ils avaient leurs sacs de voyage, ils auraient pu la soigner dans de meilleures conditions ! Dix minutes plus tard, Verika revint dans l'abri non sans être légèrement pâle malgré son teint d'origine. Dans sa main, elle avait le poulet qui était resté par terre. En le revoyant, Krane serra les lèvres et détourna tristement son regard. Elle s'installa près du feu et commença à le déplumer. Personne ne lui fit de remarques à ce sujet. Y'en avait déjà assez eut comme ça.

Une fois le poulet déplumé, elle l'embrocha et le fit cuire au-dessus du feu, puis elle resta assise devant le feu pour se réchauffer et le surveiller. De son côté, Harold alla encore cueillir des mûres en grande quantité. Le bosquet étant plein, il y aurait encore en quantité pour satisfaire plusieurs appétits. Une fois revenu, il proposa sa récolte à ses amis qui ne refusèrent pas d'en manger. Par gentillesse, Harold en proposa à Verika mais elle refusa d'un simple non de la tête. Le poulet était enfin prêt. Mine de rien, l'odeur alléchante d'un poulet cuit au feu de bois leur ouvrait grandement l'appétit ! Surtout celui d'Astrid qui n'avait rien mangé de consistant depuis leur pause sur la montagne ! Les mûres avaient fait l'affaire, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Verika coupa plusieurs morceaux de poulet qu'elle disposa sur une grande feuille pour que tout le monde se serve. Krane et Harold en prirent aussi, ce qui fit intérieurement rire Verika. Après un bon repas, le petit groupe décida d'aller dormir. Harold resta auprès d'Astrid qui avait toujours de la fièvre. Harold lui donna à boire et lui passa de l'eau sur le front, mais à ses yeux, ça semblait insuffisant. Verika s'approcha et lui tendit deux types de feuilles.

\- Tiens. Qu'elle mâche quelques feuilles de chaque en même temps et qu'elle avale la bouillie avec de l'eau.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est des feuilles qui aident à faire tomber la fièvre et calmer les douleurs. Y'en a suffisamment pour toute la nuit.

\- Je… Merci, Verika.

\- De rien.

Verika partit se coucher et tourna le dos à Harold et Astrid. Harold regarda un court instant les feuilles médicinales et les approcha de la bouche d'Astrid pour qu'elle les mâche, mais la blonde chipota parce qu'elle n'avait plus de force.

\- Allez Astrid, courage… Mâche… Ça ira mieux après… L'encouragea Harold

Souhaitant quand même guérir, Astrid les mâcha même si les feuilles avaient un goût assez fort ! Harold lui donna ensuite de l'eau et elle avala sa bouillie. Elle frissonna de dégout mais Harold la félicita en lui caressant la joue.

\- Bien joué, Astrid. Continue de te battre… Tu va-t'en sortir, je te le promets… Tu m'entends ? Tu peux y arriver ! Accroche-toi…

La blonde grimaça encore à cause de la fièvre et de ses douleurs, puis elle essaya de se calmer pour trouver un peu de repos. Harold lui tenait la main et lui caressait tendrement le visage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre.

\- Je t'en prie, reste avec nous… Un monde sans toi, ça n'aurait aucun sens, Astrid… l'implora-t-il

Les yeux fermés, Astrid esquissa un faible sourire et s'endormit progressivement. Les feuilles semblaient avoir fait un peu d'effet, ce qui rassura Harold. Il s'autorisa à s'endormir auprès d'elle, parce qu'Astrid ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Et lui non plus ne voulait pas la lâcher. Quelques minutes après, Krane se réveilla parce qu'il venait d'avoir une drôle de sensation. Il avait eu l'impression de sentir la présence de sa sœur ! Se demandant si c'était un rêve et ne voulant pas réveiller les autres pour rien, il se leva discrètement et sortit du campement. Etant de retour sur le sentier, Krane vit au loin le groupe de Ryker qui se dirigeait vers leur campement, torches à la main. Quand le regard des jumeaux se croisa, ils se mirent à courir l'un vers l'autre en hurlant avec bonheur le nom de l'autre ! Ils s'enlacèrent, puis se cognèrent mutuellement le crâne, et s'enlacèrent de nouveau !

\- Qui t'accompagne ? Lui demanda Ryker

\- Euh… Bah y'a Harold, Verika et Astrid.

Face à cette bonne nouvelle, Rustik, Kogne et Dagur furent ravis et soulagés. Et comme tout à l'heure, Dagur se montra plus discret qu'eux. Il tourna un instant le dos au groupe et regarda la bague qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. En la regardant, il esquissa un sourire et l'envie de retenter sa chance l'envahit.

\- Tout le monde est donc vivant ? Parfait. Alors conduis-nous à eux.

\- Pas de soucis ! Nom d'un yak, ils vont avoir une sacrée surprise ! S'enthousiasma Krane

Tout en racontant ses aventures à sa sœur, il emmena le reste du groupe rejoindre les autres dans leur petit campement.

\- Hé vous autres ! Regardez qui j'ai trouvé ! S'exclama-t-il

Aussitôt, le trio se réveilla non sans difficulté puisqu'ils avaient enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil. Mais quand ils virent Ryker et les autres, le sommeil les quitta subitement pour laisser place à la surprise et à la joie ! Harold se leva pour aller enlacer ses amis et saluer les chasseurs, Astrid resta allongée et Verika se leva avec un léger sourire en voyant des retrouvailles aussi joyeuses. Son regard se posa alors sur celui qu'elle avait espéré revoir, et quand elle le vit, elle eut un hoquet de surprise !

\- Dagur… Murmura-t-elle

\- Verika ! S'exclama Dagur

Se fichant du regard des autres et de leur avis, ils se mirent à courir l'un vers l'autre. Les larmes aux yeux, Verika lui sauta au cou, puis elle prit son visage entre ses mains, lui adressa un sourire joyeux et l'enlaça à nouveau. Le bonheur de Verika était tellement grand, qu'elle tremblait et pleurait à chaudes larmes contre lui. Tout aussi fou de joie, Dagur enfouit son visage dans son cou et l'enlaça très fort contre lui, si bien qu'elle décolla du sol. Elle était tellement petite et légère que ça ne posait aucun problème à Dagur pour la porter ! Seulement, son étreinte était encore plus forte que l'étreinte d'Harold, et du coup, ses blessures qui s'étaient en quelque sorte refermées se rouvrirent et lui donnèrent comme des coups de jus dans la poitrine ! Et c'est vrai quand le revoyant et en lui sautant dessus, elle avait complément oubliée qu'elle était blessée !

\- AAAH ! Hurla-t-elle, frappée par la douleur

\- Euh… Verika ? S'inquiéta Dagur

\- Dagur… Je… Lâche-moi ! Supplia-t-elle d'une voix étranglée

\- Hein ? Je... Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?! S'inquiéta-t-il en la reposant à terre

\- C'est… C'est mes blessures… Elles… AAH… Dit-elle en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Comment ça ? Quelles blessures ?! Qu'est-ce que tu… Oh...

Dagur regarda sa main recouverte de sang frais. Harold et Krane étaient étonnés car ils ignoraient que Verika avait été blessée ! Elle n'en avait pourtant pas l'air tout à l'heure ! Elle savait vraiment bien cacher son jeu. C'est ce qu'Harold constata tristement. Le regard sévère, Dagur la porta dans ses bras, telle une princesse, et se tourna vers le groupe entier.

\- Je vais aller la soigner. Le premier qui s'approche, je le tue ! C'est compris ?!

Comme il avait ses affaires et celle de Verika sur lui, il courut vers les bois, le plus loin possible du groupe et sans que le groupe n'eut le temps de lui répondre. Une fois assez loin, Dagur adossa Verika contre un arbre et déposa leurs affaires. Il sortit de quoi la soigner, puis commença à la déshabiller en lui ôtant son corset noir.

\- Dagur… Murmura-t-elle, les yeux à demi clos.

\- Sssh. Tout va bien se passer, Verika. Je suis là.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda Dagur lui ôter son corset, ses brassards, puis écarter en deux son haut d'armure en écailles bleu foncé. En l'ouvrant, Dagur fut contrarié et horrifié en voyant cinq points de sang se répandre sur sa tunique bleue clair. Verika frissonna à cause de l'air frais, et sur la demande de Dagur, elle écarta légèrement son dos du tronc pour qu'il lui ôte tout son haut. Elle savait que tout le haut de son corps serait dénudé mais ça lui était égal, parce qu'elle avait entendu Dagur prononcer une menace de mort si quelqu'un osait venir fouiner. Dagur écarta ses fringues ensanglantées et enroula son dos dans sa couverture de voyage. Il prit ensuite sa tunique fichue et essuya le sang qu'elle avait sur le corps, faisant grimaçait Verika à chaque fois que le tissu touchait une plaie. Il nettoya ensuite les plaies avec l'eau de sa gourde et appliqua des bandages avec une certaine difficulté. En effet, poser à nouveau ses mains sur le corps de sa belle, la revoir nue, et revoir sa poitrine ferme et généreuse le faisait rougir. Verika remarqua se détail et esquissa un sourire amusé.

\- Depuis quand je ne t'ai pas vu rougir ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne sais pas. Je peux savoir comment tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en restant concentré sur ses soins

\- En affrontant le Vipère titan pour qu'Harold et Krane puissent emmener Astrid en lieu sûr.

\- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui l'a affronté et pas eux ? Oh et puis peu importe. Le principal… C'est que tu sois en vie et que je t'ai retrouvée.

Verika lui adressa un doux sourire et continua de regarder Dagur appliquait ses bandages, frissonnant à chaque contact de ses mains sur sa peau de porcelaine. Déjà qu'à cause de l'air frais du soir, sa poitrine était plus ferme et sa peau subissait les effets de la chair de poule. Mais au contact de ses mains douces et chaudes, c'était pire, et ça lui faisait de l'effet.

\- Je suis contente… Souriait-elle avec un léger rougissement

\- Contente ?

\- Oui. On est qu'à deux… Tu prends soin de moi... Et on arrive à communiquer. Comme avant.

\- C'est vrai. Admit-il avec un sourire. Mais j'aurais préférait que ça se passe autrement. Voilà, j'ai fini. Tu vas pouvoir te rhabiller… Mais sans ta tunique. Elle est fichue.

\- Hin. Tu veux déjà que je me rhabille, Dagur ? Tu en a déjà assez de me voir ? Ou plutôt…. De me revoir ? Le taquina-t-elle

\- Pas du tout. Simplement... Vu que tu as été blessée, vaut mieux pas que tu prennes froid. Et suffirait pas que tes blessures se rouvrent si je venais à t'enlacer à nouveau un peu trop fort.

\- Mmh, c'est juste. Tu peux m'aider à me rhabiller ?

\- Bien entendu. Souriait-il

Dagur s'approcha pour lui enfiler le haut de sa tenue, mais Verika attrapa sa nuque et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser et coller son corps nu contre son armure. Le métal qui la composait la fit frissonner, mais les bras de Dagur qui entouraient prudemment son dos la faisaient davantage frissonner. C'était un moment très sensuel. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait de nouveau en vie et rassurée, si bien que la peur de l'avoir perdu, la peur qu'il soit mort et la joie de l'avoir retrouvé se faisait ressentir à travers ses baisers qui devenaient de plus en fougueux. Dagur ressentait la même chose qu'elle et continua de l'embrasser. La tournure que prenaient les choses était la preuve mutuelle que tout s'arrangeait. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose. Dagur rassembla son courage, rompit leur baiser et regarda sa belle qui était toujours nue et prisonnière de ses bras.

\- Verika ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Veux-tu…

\- Oui. Répondit-elle directement avec un tendre sourire

\- Euh… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, tu sais ? Riait-il de sa réaction

\- Je sais. Mais j'avais l'intention de te dire ça dès que tu me le demanderais, parce qu'avoir dit non sur le navire a été une belle erreur, en plus d'avoir préféré porté de l'intérêt à cette histoire de bague disparue, plutôt que de te suivre sur le pont. Avoua-t-elle avec sincérité

Devant le mutisme de Dagur, qui était heureux de l'entendre dire ça, Verika exprima un petit rire amusé.

\- Alors maintenant que j'ai dit oui… Je peux l'avoir ma bague ?

\- Oh euh… Bien sûr. Euh… Deux secondes.

Il chercha la bague dans sa poche, sous le rire de Verika. Ça l'amusait toujours de voir que derrière ses grands airs de guerriers sanguinaire, il pouvait se montrer sensible, attentionné et embarrassé ! Dagur retrouva la bague, lui prit sa main et passa sans soucis la bague à son doigt. Verika regardait sa bague avec un éclat de tendresse et de joie, avant d'accorder ce regard à l'homme de sa vie qu'elle venait enfin de retrouver. Ils plongèrent mutuellement leur regard dans celui de l'autre, et comme ils étaient seuls, Dagur s'empara tendrement du visage de Verika pour l'embrasser encore et encore. La jeune femme n'avait plus conscience du reste tellement qu'elle était envoutée par ce baiser et son bonheur ! Pareil pour Dagur ! Ils interrompirent malheureusement leurs baisers parce que Verika commençait à avoir la peau complétement glacée. Elle s'habilla avec l'aide de Dagur, puis voulant tous les deux resté encore un peu seuls, Dagur s'adossa contre l'arbre et Verika allongea son dos contre son torse et se recouvrit avec la couverture. Etant seuls et au calme, elle souhaita lui parler d'un sujet futur.

\- Dagur ? J'aimerais te parler d'une requête qui nécessitera ton appui en tant que futur chef des Parenvrilles.

\- Je t'écoute. Dit-il, intrigué de sa demande.

\- Voilà. Ce voyage m'a ouvert les yeux sur une chose. Le retour d'Harold et des autres n'a pas été une chose bénéfique pour moi… Toi... Et notre couple. Par agacement, j'ai exposé la situation à Harold qui a visiblement accepté, mais je tenais également à t'en faire part.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Quand tout sera fini et qu'on sera rentrés… Je souhaite qu'ils retournent tous sur Berk, avec tout le matériel et la main d'œuvre nécessaire pour reconstruire leur village. Je souhaite que tout redevienne comme avant, et que les seules visites qu'on aura d'eux soient celles pour les missions diplomatiques.

\- Mon père risque de ne pas apprécier cette requête.

\- Je sais. Mais en tant que futur chef, c'est à toi de trouver les arguments et user de ton influence pour qu'il accepte.

\- Verika. Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? S'inquiéta Dagur

\- Oui. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me faire changer d'avis. J'ai longuement réfléchi, j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai fait mon choix. Toi. Ce sera toujours toi, Dagur. Dit-elle en prenant fermement ses mains dans les siennes

\- Verika…

\- Et pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais autant eu d'ennuis et de contrariétés que depuis qu'ils sont là ! Et j'en ai marre de changer tout le temps d'avis sur ma relation avec eux ! Amis, ennemis, je leur en veux, je ne leur en veux pas, je ne leur en veux plus… J'en ai marre ! Je veux que ça s'arrête ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour être heureuse. Je l'étais juste avec toi, Marina et Osvald… Alors je continuerai de l'être avec toi et ton père, chez nous... Lui souriait-elle

Dagur demeura silencieux durant quelques secondes, le temps d'analyser sa demande.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, j'accepte.

\- Merci Dagur... Souriait-elle avec reconnaissance.

\- Bien. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer au campement, même si j'avoue être très bien, ici, avec toi.

\- Moi aussi. Mais vaut mieux les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne se mettent à paniquer et à vouloir nous retrouver.

\- Humph ! Vu la frousse que je leur aie infligé tout à l'heure, ils n'auront pas bougé de l'entrée du campement ! Allez, on y va. Riait-il

Mais une fois debout, Dagur se rappela d'une chose qui le rendait soudainement pensif.

\- Dagur, ça va ?

\- Tant qu'on y est… J'aimerais également t'informer d'une chose, concernant Harold.

\- Euh… Quoi donc ? S'étonna-t-elle, légèrement méfiante

\- Harold t'a sauvé la vie en se lançant à ta poursuite depuis le sommet de la montagne. Pour ça… Je lui suis reconnaissant, malgré ce qui s'est passé. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu te retrouver saine et sauve et avoir le bonheur de te demander ta main.

\- Et donc… ? S'impatienta Verika avec crainte

\- En tant que futur chef, il est de mon devoir de récompenser celui qui a sauvé ma future femme, même si tu l'es déjà depuis quelques années. Je tiens donc à le récompenser en lui accordant quelque chose qu'il pourrait vouloir.

\- Quoi ?! Mais… C'est débile ! Excuse-moi de dire ça, mais c'est vraiment débile !

\- Non. C'est la règle des chefs vikings. Mon père te le dirait. Répondit-il calmement

\- Non mais je sais, je la connais la règle ! Je voulais dire que c'est débile dans le sens où il pourrait te demande quelque chose qui me concerne ! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, t'a pas peur qu'il demande quelque chose qui gâche tout encore une fois ?! S'exclama Verika avec inquiétude

\- Tout dépend de ce qu'il demandera à ton égard.

\- Mais…

Dagur posa sa main sur son épaule et lui accorda un sourire rassurant.

\- T'en fait pas, ça va bien se passer.

\- Mais je…

Devant son air calme et mature, Verika n'eut pas d'autre choix que de céder et de garder son calme.

\- D'accord. Si tel est la volonté du futur chef des Parenvrilles, et de mon futur époux… Alors je m'en remets à ta volonté. Céda-t-elle sans grande joie

\- Merci Verika. Pour qu'on soit tranquilles, je vais régler ça tout de suite. Tu veux bien rester ici le temps que j'aille le chercher ?

\- A parce que je dois assister à ça ?!

\- Oui. Pour te prouver que je peux être un bon chef… Et l'homme que tu mérites.

Son attitude calme et mature, ainsi que ses paroles si sincères touchèrent son cœur. Mais malgré ça, et avec un léger sourire, elle hocha simplement la tête car elle n'avait plus tellement envie de parler. Elle regarda Dagur s'éloigner vers le campement, laissant Verika toute seule, en proie à une nouvelle inquiétude. Elle craignait que cette histoire ne finisse mal alors que tout venait de s'arranger ! Se maudissant d'avoir parlé d'un tel sujet aussi vite, elle appuya sa tête contre un arbre et frappa l'arbre de ses poings. Elle ne voulait plus que ça se dispute ou que ça se bagarre…. Tout allait très bien alors pourquoi tout devrait mal finir ? Cette discussion ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain ? Après avoir fini de martyriser le pauvre arbre, elle reprit son souffle et essaya de voir le bon côté des choses.

\- _Dagur a réagi, parlé, et raisonné de manière très mature. Comme son père. Mmh… J'ai peut-être tort de m'inquiéter. Mais si Harold demande quelque chose qui… Oh là, là... J'espère qu'il ne demandera rien de stupide… Mes dieux… Faite qu'il ne demande rien…_ Supplia-t-elle en fermant les yeux, la tête et les poings toujours contre l'arbre.

oO*Oo

Dans le nid du Vipère, le Furie Nocturne avançait calmement au milieu des brasiers à moitié éteints et des cadavres des Vipères. Il avança jusqu'au corps de son pauvre ami, dont le sang continuait de couler malgré les coagulations autour de ses nombreuses plaies. En voyant un tel massacre autour de lui, même envers des bébés sans défenses, le dragon noir ronronna tristement, puis appuya son museau contre la tête de son vieil ami en lui demandant mentalement pardon. Il émit alors un grognement quand il sentit l'odeur de Verika qui empestait contre les écailles du Vipère. Aussitôt, son grand regard vert se fronça, ses pupilles devinrent aussi fines que possible, et il émit un autre grognement empli de colère ! Il avait en tête l'odeur de l'humain qui venait de tuer un de ses plus proches amis. Et au lieu de lui courir après pour le tuer, il avait décidé de laisser le groupe d'humains venir jusqu'à son repère, sans rencontrer d'incident. Parce qu'une fois là-haut, il s'occuperait personnellement de son cas.

oO*Oo

Au campement, après avoir fêté leurs retrouvailles et d'avoir fait part des bonnes et des mauvaises nouvelles, le groupe installait progressivement son campement autour du point d'eau. Ayant récupéré leurs sacs et leurs affaires, Harold, Astrid et Krane purent enfin soigner leurs plaies convenablement. Tout le monde se coucha les uns après les autres, et au moment où Harold allait se coucher après avoir terminé de soigner le bras d'Astrid, Dagur vint à sa rencontre au grand étonnement d'Harold.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dagur ?

\- J'aimerais te parler en privé, Harold.

\- On ne peut pas discuter demain ? Je suis crevé, la…

\- Je sais, mais c'est une discussion qui ne peut pas attendre. Et tant qu'on a du répit, je souhaite avoir cette discussion avec toi.

\- _Je sens que je vais le regretter_ … Bon, d'accord. Je te suis.

\- Merci.

Harold suivit Dagur sous le regard étonné de ses amis qui ne dormaient pas encore. Ça intriguait Harold de voir Dagur revenir au camp sans Verika, et surtout, d'être très calme, aussi bien dans sa gestuelle que dans le son de sa voix. Après cinq minutes de marche, Harold vit enfin Verika qui était adossée à un arbre, les bras croisés et le visage neutre. Harold se demandait vraiment ce qu'il venait faire ici, en leur présence, loin du groupe. Quelque chose lui disait que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Bien. Harold. Si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour te remercier d'avoir sauvé Verika.

\- De rien.

\- Mais en tant que futur chef de Parenvrilles, et comme le veut la coutume, il est de mon devoir de récompenser celui qui a sauvé ma future femme.

\- Ah c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ? Pour me récompenser ? S'étonna Harold

\- Oui. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je te l'offre.

Harold se demandait si toute cette histoire n'était pas un piège, même s'il connaissait l'existence de cette loi. Et en même temps, il comprenait Dagur. Si n'importe quel viking avait pu sauver sa mère des griffes du dragon qui la dévorée quand il n'était qu'un nourrisson, Stoik aurait gracieusement récompensé son sauveur ! Et voyant le sérieux qui régnait dans le regard de Dagur, Harold jugea que ce n'était pas une blague.

\- Désolé, Dagur. Mais je n'ai pas sauvé Verika pour avoir quelque chose en retour. Je l'ai sauvée, parce que c'était normal de le faire.

\- Tu ne souhaites donc rien ? S'étonna calmement Dagur

\- Non.

\- Hein ? Oh allez, Harold ! Cherche bien ! Je suis sûr qu'il y'a quelque chose que je peux t'offrir en récompense ! Insista Dagur d'un ton tout à fait amical.

Dans son coin, Verika ne disait rien et ne montrait aucun signe d'agacement ou d'inquiétude, même si ces deux sentiments dominaient son cœur.

\- Non, Dagur. Je ne veux rien, à part vous souhaiter mes plus sincères félicitations pour votre engagement, et que vous les acceptez. Maintenant si tu me le permets, je voudrais aller dormir.

Il fit demi-tour vers le camp, sous le regard de Verika qui, intérieurement, le remercia de n'avoir rien demandé ! De toute façon qu'aurait-il pu demander en sachant qu'elle et Dagur étaient officiellement promis l'un à l'autre, et que la situation entre elle et le reste du groupe était tendue et compliquée ? Cependant, Dagur ne se contenta pas de cette réponse ! Verika leva alors les yeux au ciel devant tant d'entêtement !

\- Harold Haddock ! Ta réponse ne me suffit pas ! Je tiens tout de même à t'offrir quelque chose, même si c'est une pacotille !

\- Tu es sourd, Dagur ? J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien.

\- Tout le monde souhaite quelque chose, enfin !

\- Mais moi, non. Sur ce, bonne nuit. Dit-il en refaisant demi-tour

\- Je…

\- Harold ! Demande-lui quelque chose, qu'on en finisse ! S'exclama Verika, à bout de nerfs

Harold s'arrêta, levant à son tour les yeux au ciel. Il savait que ça ne présageait rien de bon ! Lui demander quelque chose… ? Harold trouvait ça trop ironique. La seule chose qu'il ait toujours désirée… C'était elle. Mais maintenant, elle appartenait définitivement à Dagur. Harold sentait alors une horrible vague de fureur l'envahir. Dagur l'aurait-il fait venir exprès pour le narguer davantage ? Possible. Pourtant, grâce à Astrid, Harold avait pris la ferme décision de cesser d'ennuyer Verika et d'oublier les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle ! Alors pourquoi ça le rendait aussi furieux ? Il prit une discrète inspiration pour se calmer, et avec une indifférence parfaitement maîtrisée, Harold se tourna une dernière fois vers eux.

\- Et que veux-tu que je lui demande, Verika ? Une arme ? De l'or ? Je ne veux rien de tout ça. La seule chose que je veux… C'est aller dormir et profiter du répit qui nous est accordé. Est-ce que vous me l'accordez ou pas ?

\- C'est donc ton dernier mot ? Demanda Dagur

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, excuse-moi d'avoir insisté. Encore merci pour l'avoir sauvée, et… Repose toi bien.

\- Merci. Vous aussi.

Verika et Dagur hochèrent la tête et le laissèrent regagner le campement. Loin d'eux, Harold cogna son poing contre un arbre, repris son calme, puis continua d'avancer. De leur côté, Dagur et Verika rassemblèrent leurs affaires et regagnèrent le camp. Maintenant que cette histoire de récompense était réglée, Verika se sentait plus détendue.

\- Je suis fière de toi, Dagur. Même si au départ, je n'étais pas enchantée de l'idée, je suis finalement contente que tu l'aies fait.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Et je pense que ton père serait tout aussi fier de toi.

\- Merci. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harold ne voulait rien ! Tous les autres auraient pas hésité à me demander quelque chose. Je pourrais même te dire ce que Rustik, ou les jumeaux auraient voulu s'ils avaient été à sa place ! Mais alors lui… S'étonna Dagur en y repensant.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas la peine d'insister aussi. Un seul non suffit en général à ce que le chef laisse tomber. Souriait-elle

\- Ou alors… C'est parce que tu étais là. Supposa-t-il

\- Vas-y, dis que c'est de ma faute ! Riait-elle. Bon allez, trêve de bavardage et allons dormir. Harold a raison. Profitons du répit que nous accordent les dieux. Dès demain, ce sera peut-être inenvisageable.

Ils s'installèrent parmi les autres, mais en retrait, et passèrent une bonne nuit de repos bien méritée, main dans la main. Au petit matin, tout le monde se sentait reposé et de meilleure humeur même s'ils s'étaient couchés en pleine nuit. Chacun prit son petit déjeuner à son rythme, profitant de la tranquillité. Ryker annonça à tout le monde qu'ils se remettraient en route en début d'après-midi, et aussitôt, les Berkiens protestèrent sur sa décision par rapport à l'état d'Astrid.

\- Ryker, son bras est amputé ! Il lui faut plus de temps pour se reposer !

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça ! Si on devait attendre que tout le monde se sentent mieux pour avancer, l'hiver serait déjà là ! Et puis j'en ai marre de vous entendre vous plaindre ! Mes hommes sont tout aussi blessés que vous et ils ne se plaignent pas !

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu leur fait peur. Se moqua Dagur

\- C'est ça. Bref, si votre copine se sent pas capable d'aller plus loin, qu'elle reste ici. D'ailleurs, s'il pouvait aussi rester avec elle, on perdrait moins de temps pour avancer ! Ajouta Ryker en s'adressant à Rustik

\- Ryker, il est hors de question qu'on les abandonne ! On est partis ensemble… Alors on rentrera tous ensemble ! Et… S'énerva Harold

\- Ecoute, jeune homme. Voilà le marché. Si au moment du départ, ils ne sont pas capables d'avancer, alors ils restent là ! Mais s'ils le sont, faudra pas qu'ils se plaignent, sinon, je les largue sur place ! Compris ?

N'attendant même pas qu'Harold lui réponde, Ryker s'en alla dans les bois. De son côté, Verika avait assisté à la discussion sans pour autant y participer. Continuant de s'entraîner avec son arc qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir récupérée grâce à Dagur, Verika continua de s'entraîner tout en laissant une oreille traîner.

\- Non mais, je vais le… Rageait le jeune viking en regardant le chauve s'éloigner

\- Laisse tomber, Harold… Soupira Astrid

\- Quoi ?

\- Ecoute… Vu mon état, je ne sers plus à rien… Avoua tristement Astrid

\- Pareil pour moi. Avoua Rustik

\- Dites pas ça ! Vous…

\- Harold, Ryker a raison. C'est préférable que je ne parte pas avec vous. Je vais plutôt rester ici, avec Rustik.

\- Dans ce cas, je reste avec vous. Hors de question de laisser des infirmes seuls et sans défenses !

\- Moi aussi je reste ! Ajouta Kogne.

\- Et moi aussi ! On n'abandonne jamais ses potes !

\- Les gars… Il vaut mieux que vous partez avec Ryker et les autres. Avec le maximum d'effectifs valides, vous aurez plus de chance de vaincre ce dragon. Et puis vous pourrez toujours revenir nous chercher pour nous emmener sur le navire. Dit-elle d'un ton convainquant.

\- Mais, Astrid…

\- Ma décision est prise. Et puis… Je ne peux plus combattre. Ma fièvre et mes douleurs se sont légèrement calmées grâce à ces feuilles au goût immonde, mais mon goût pour le combat est parti en même temps que mon bras…

Verika était tout de même étonnée qu'Astrid abandonne aussi vite. Depuis l'enfance, Astrid a toujours été une guerrière ! Une battante qui n'avait peur de rien ni de personne ! Et là… Elle abandonnerait à cause d'un bras en moins ? C'était son bras gauche qu'elle venait de perdre ! Pas le droit ! Elle pouvait toujours tenir sa hache et s'en servir ! Alors c'est quoi qui la gênait ? La peur de ne pas savoir se battre avec un bras en moins ? De faire perdre du temps aux autres et de causer la mort de quelqu'un parce qu'elle n'aurait pas su le protéger ? Ça se tenait, mais vu le caractère d'Astrid, Verika refusait d'y croire et de la laisser se décourager ! Elle pourrait lui apprendre à se battre comme avant, même si elle n'avait que la matinée devant elle. Seulement… Elle avait dit que sauver Astrid de la mort était sa dernière bonne action envers les Berkiens. Elle hésita à se tourner vers eux et de lui proposer son aide, les mains tremblantes et agrippées à son arc. Le visage sévère, elle abandonna son idée et continua de s'entraîner. Quand à Astrid, elle décida de bouger un peu malgré son état fébrile. Elle alla voir Verika pour lui demander où elle avait trouvé ces feuilles.

\- Salut.

\- Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle sans la regarder

\- Euh… Te demander où tu as trouvé ces feuilles ? Je risque d'en avoir encore besoin d'ici qu'on rentre à la forteresse.

\- Tu les trouveras dans les bosquets justes là, à la gauche des mûres.

\- D'accord. Merci Verika. Au fait… Ça va tes blessures ?

\- Elles ne m'empêchent pas de marcher et de tirer, donc ça va.

\- Tant mieux. Bon entrainement. Souriait-elle

Avant qu'Astrid ne s'éloigne, Verika craqua malgré ses convictions et l'interrogea sur le sujet qui la travaillait depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Tu comptes vraiment abandonner sans te donner la peine d'essayer ?

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Astrid en se retournant

\- Te battre. La grande Astrid Hofferson abandonne sans même avoir essayé de se battre avec un seul bras ? Dit-elle en tirant une flèche

\- Verika… On n'est pas chez nous, là. Si j'étais sur Berk ou à la forteresse… Bien sûr que j'essaierais de me battre pour m'habituer à… Ça. Seulement là…

\- Seulement quoi ? Etre sur une île hostile remplie de dragons sauvages ne te donne pas la motivation nécessaire pour essayer ? Rétorqua Verika en tirant une nouvelle flèche

\- En si peu de temps, je ne peux pas faire de miracle. Alors je préfère abandonner au lieu de me bercer d'illusions.

\- Comme tu voudras. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Attends… Tu veux dire que toi, tu essayerais même si ça semble impossible de faire des progrès en si peu de temps ?

\- Absolument.

\- Hin… C'est facile à dire pour toi. Tu as encore tes deux bras.

\- Et alors ? Se battre, protéger les autres et sauver sa vie avec un seul bras est possible, Astrid. Suffit d'avoir la volonté de croire qu'on peut y arriver.

\- Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

\- Oui. Lors d'un entrainement, et pour de vrai.

\- Oh. Bah en tout cas… Merci d'avoir essayé de me motiver, mais plus rien ne sera jamais pareil pour moi.

Avec un sourire reconnaissant, la blonde s'éloigna pour aller récolter suffisamment de feuilles médicinales. Verika la regardait s'éloigner, puis claqua la langue avant de reprendre son entrainement avec acharnement. Elle se retenait de toute ses forces d'aller la voir et de la provoquer en duel pour la motiver, parce que même si elle les avait tous renié et ne voulait plus avoir affaire à leurs problèmes, ça la mettait dans une telle rage qu'Harold et les autres acceptent sa décision aussi facilement, sans rien tenter ! Surtout Harold ! Pour sauver Astrid des griffes des Vipères, il était prêt à remuer ciel et terre… Et là… Il ne l'encourageait pas plus que ça pour qu'elle s'entraîne à combattre malgré son infirmité ?! Et il était prêt à la laisser seule avec Rustik sans qu'ils puissent se défendre en cas d'attaques ?! Elle se demandait vraiment à quoi ça servait qu'elle risque sa vie si c'était pour l'abandonner à son triste sort et qu'elle refuse de se battre ! Elle se disait qu'elle aurait mieux fait de tous les laisser sur place et de partir à la recherche de Dagur !

En cueillant les feuilles, Astrid ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa discussion avec Verika et de se demander si elle avait tort ou raison d'avoir fait ce choix. Elle avait pourtant envie de reprendre la route avec eux et de combattre, mais son visage s'attrista en regardant son bras manquant. L'allusion que Verika lui avait faite, comme quoi c'était une dégonflée, l'attrista encore plus ! Etant fatiguée et souffrante malgré ses sourires rassurants, ses nerfs lâchèrent et elle éclata en sanglots, à genoux devant le buisson. Ses pleurs alertèrent tout le monde, mais Harold fut le premier à courir à son chevet.

\- Astrid ?! Ça va ?!

\- Non ça ne va pas... ! Je… Je ne suis plus bonne à rien et je ne suis qu'une dégonflée… ! Mais le pire, c'est que je ne veux pas être séparée de vous ! Je ne veux plus ! Dit-elle en larmes dans ses bras

\- Quoi ? Mais attend, qui a dit que t'étais une… ?

Ayant vu Astrid parler avec Verika, Harold tourna brusquement son regard vers la rouquine qui les regardait sans bouger, sans éprouver de peine. Cette fois, c'en était trop ! Il se leva d'un bond et marcha droit vers la rouquine qui soupira d'un air blasé.

\- C'est toi qui l'as mise dans… ?! Demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère

\- AH !

Tout le monde se tourna cette fois vers Rustik ! Kognedur était occupée de soigner ses yeux et quand elle eût fini, Rustik avait essayé de les ouvrir. Petit à petit, il avait réussi à voir des bouts de lumière, puis à force de papillonner, il arrivait de nouveau à revoir la lumière, les formes et les couleurs !

\- Je… Je vois…. Bafouilla-t-il

\- Euh… Rustik ? S'inquiéta Kogne

Comme Kognedur était la première chose qu'il revoyait depuis que ses yeux étaient plongés dans les ténèbres, il la serra dans ses bras, un immense sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux !

\- JE VOIS ! Hurla-t-il fou de joie

Ses amis étaient fous de joie pour lui, mais furent surpris et bouche bée de le voir embrasser Kognedur sur les lèvres avant de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras ! Même Verika fut surprise et haussa un sourcil en voyant ça ! Ça l'amusait même de voir Kognedur toute gênée et rougissante, et de la voir cogner Rustik avant de filer se cacher dans les bois ! De son côté, Astrid avait cessé de pleurer et regardait Rustik avec le sourire. L'état de son ami était pour elle une preuve que des miracles peuvent surgir même dans de sombres périodes ! Après une courte réflexion, Astrid alla voir Harold et lui demanda de l'aider à s'entraîner. Bien que surpris, Harold accepta avec joie de l'aider ! Il en oublia même Verika et sa rage récente contre elle ! En les regardant s'éloigner, Verika esquissa un léger sourire avant de reprendre son entrainement.

\- _Bien joué, ma grande._ Se dit-elle, intérieurement fière d'elle.

Harold passa donc le reste de la matinée avec Astrid, et s'entraîna avec elle. Encouragée et motivée, Astrid reprenait petit à petit confiance en elle et parvint à désarmer Harold plusieurs fois ! Quant à Rustik, il arrivait à revoir clairement tout ce qui l'entourait et s'était entraîné de son côté avec Kranedur. Après un entrainement fructueux, du repos et un modeste repas, et ayant chacun récupéré leurs sacs et leurs armes, le groupe entier était prêt à reprendre la route.

oO*Oo

Pendant les quatre heures de marche jusqu'au sommet de l'île, le groupe avait bien avancé, et bien discuté durant les courts temps de pause, mais une chose les intrigua. A aucun moment, ils n'avaient rencontrés de difficulté ou de dragons sauvages. Ce qu'ils trouvaient tous assez étrange. Quelque uns suggérèrent que c'était le Furie Nocturne qui les laissait venir à lui pour en finir avec eux. D'autres approuvèrent l'idée, mais d'autres la trouvaient absurde. Plus ils s'approchaient du sommet de la montagne, plus l'air devenait froid, plus le paysage devenait blanc et le silence disparaissait. On entendait juste les bruits de pas dans la neige, le souffle du vent, et le léger brouhaha de leurs affaires.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet de la montagne, et avancèrent sur un large terrain plat. Le soleil luisait sur le sommet en formes de crocs de dragons, et les ombres se reflétaient sur le terrain enneigé, donnant l'impression que les crocs étaient gigantesques. Tout le monde déposa ses affaires dans un coin, empoignèrent leur armes et scrutèrent l'horizon. Les archers équipés des flèches toxiques restaient à l'affût du moindre signe de leur ennemi juré, tout comme Harold qui tenait la Dragonsword d'une main. Ryker adressa un bref regard à l'épée et à son porteur d'un air méchamment envieux, avant d'empoigner fermement sa propre épée. Tout le monde attendait une manifestation du Furie Nocturne qui devait normalement être ici. Et il était bel et bien là, furtivement caché au sommet de la montagne, derrière les crocs de pierre ! Grâce à son odorat extrêmement développé, il avait réussi à savoir lequel d'entre eux avait mis fin à l'existence des dragons Vipères. En regardant Verika, un large sourire mauvais s'étendit sur son visage. Il s'apprêta à lui tirer dessus, et comme elle était en plein milieu du groupe, ça ne ferait pas qu'une seule victime ! Il ouvrit la mâchoire et rassembla tout sa puissance dans son tir, mais Dagur aperçut un mouvement parmi les ombres sur le sol.

\- VITE ! DISPERSEZ VOUS ! Hurla-t-il

Il avait à peine eu le temps d'hurler son conseil et d'écarter Verika du danger, que le dragon tira un puissant tir plasma au sein du groupe ! La majorité d'entre eux l'esquivèrent, mais les deux derniers chasseurs furent désintégrés sur place sous les yeux horrifiés des autres ! Sans plus attendre, les archers tirèrent avec leurs flèches toxiques quand le dragon déploya ses ailes et survola le petit champ de bataille. Malgré la présence du soleil, sa lueur bleutée était parfaitement lumineuse, car elle reflétait la colère qui animait le démon ! Agilement, il esquiva chacun des tirs et tira deux fois sur les guerriers qui esquivèrent à leur tour ses attaques. Voulant s'amuser davantage, le dragon atterrit et envoya balader tous ceux qui l'approchaient avec de puissants coups de queues et d'ailes, ce qui fut le cas de Krane, Rustik et Ryker ! Ryker fut balayé sur la surface du terrain, tandis que Krane et Rustik heurtèrent la montagne.

Krane avait perdu connaissance, mais Rustik fut légèrement sonné et tenta de se relever. Sa vue était brouillée en raison du sang qui coulait dans son œil à cause d'une blessure au front. Le dragon s'apprêtait alors à lui donner un puissant coup de griffes, tout en déviant les flèches avec ses ailes, mais Kogne s'interposa au même moment et s'écroula dans les bras de Rustik, profondément entaillée à la gorge. Le dragon souriait d'un air satisfait alors que les autres étaient horrifiés ! Avant de mourir, Kognedur eut tout juste le temps d'adresser un faible sourire à Rustik avant de fermer les yeux et de mourir. Rustik pleura à chaude larmes en la serrant dans ses bras, avant de se relever, recouvert de sang, et de pointer son arme vers le dragon.

\- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de sale enfoiré ! S'exclama-t-il, fou de rage

Nullement touché par ses insultes, le dragon laissa Rustik charger sur lui avec un seul œil valide, puis l'envoya de nouveau balader avec un coup de queue, après avoir volontairement esquivé son coup de hache. Rustik atterrit une seconde fois contre la montagne et sombra dans l'inconscience. Verika profita de l'inattention du reptile pour lui tirer des flèches toxique le temps que Ryker chargeait de nouveau sur lui. Dagur chargea également, blasé de tirer des flèches alors que son truc à lui, c'était de foncer sur l'ennemi, armes à la main ! Comme Harold ne devait l'achever avec l'épée qu'au moment où le dragon serait touché avec le poison, il relaya Dagur pendant qu'Astrid s'occupait de leur fournir des munitions qu'elle avait récupérées sur les cadavres des chasseurs. Vu son état, c'est tout ce dont elle se sentait capable de faire. A un moment, Dagur parvint à sauter sur le dos du Furie et à le maintenir alors que le démon essaya de s'en dépêtrer.

\- DAGUR ! Hurla Verika

\- VERIKA ! TIRE ! Hurla Dagur en resserrant l'étreinte de son bras autour du cou du dragon

En voyant le dragon lui donner des coups de griffes à l'aveugle, tout en se battant contre Ryker, Verika fit le vide en elle, et se concentra. Harold et Astrid évitèrent même de la regarder pour pas la déconcentrer. Dès que l'opportunité se présenta, elle lâcha une flèche toxique qui se planta sur le front du dragon ! Et par chance, le poison s'écoula dans ses yeux ! Le dragon ferma subitement les yeux et se mit à rugir en continu, essayant de se débattre davantage tout en essayant d'essuyer le liquide sur ses yeux avec sa patte, tel un chat qui ferait sa toilette en mode accéléré !

\- HAROLD ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ?! ACHÈVE LE ! Lui hurla Dagur qui continuait de maintenir sa proie

Harold hocha la tête avec détermination, s'empara de la Dragonsword et chargea sur le dragon ! Poussant un puissant cri de douleur, le Furie parvint à se libérer de ses adversaires et à les envoyer valdinguer en déployant ses ailes. Dans sa démence, il tira deux fois n'importe où, et un tir s'abattit à quelques centimètres d'Harold qui tomba à terre, légèrement sonné. A ses côtés, une crevasse assez large venait de se créer à cause du tir plasma. Une chance qu'il ne soit pas tombé dedans ! Effrayée, Astrid hurla son nom et Verika eut un hoquet de frayeur. La rouquine empêcha la blonde d'aller à son secours pour pas qu'elle se fasse tuer, et s'était donné pour mission de la protéger, épée à la main. De son côté, le dragon devenait progressivement faible et docile, alors Dagur en profita pour remonter sur lui et le maintenir brutalement avec une corde. Harold s'apprêtait alors à se relever pour achever sa mission, non sans difficulté à cause de l'attaque. Mais Ryker se pointa et lui piqua la Dragonsword sous son nez avec un large sourire satisfait !

\- R… Ryker… ? S'étonna Harold

Le chauve laissa Harold sur place, mais ce dernier attrapa sa tunique pour l'empêcher de tuer le dragon à sa place ! Ryker le repoussa violemment par terre à l'aide de sa main valide !

\- M'en veux pas, gamin. Mais hors de question que tu t'attribue un tel privilège. Et qu'importe que l'arme soit pour les gauchers, je saurais quand même m'en servir pour tuer cette bête !

Il se dirigea alors vers le Furie qui était trop faible pour riposter, mais dont la haine intérieure était toujours aussi vive ! Les filles allèrent au chevet Harold, enfin… Surtout Astrid ! Le regard à demi clos sur Verika, le dragon ragea de ne pas pouvoir lui tirer dessus de là où il était ! Mais Harold et Astrid étaient les plus proches et le dragon savait que la rouquine avait une âme protectrice. Le Furie rassembla donc tout ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie pour tirer son dernier tir plasma droit sur Harold ! Et malgré l'étreinte causée par la corde, ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir tirer. Dagur resserra alors la corde et Ryker chargea au pas de course pour l'achever. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, le dragon tira et ne lâcha pas ses cibles du regard jusqu'à sa mort.

En retrait, et bien avant que le dragon ne tire, Verika avait aperçu et deviné ce que le dragon voulait faire ! Elle fut alors frappée par l'effroi en voyant qui il visait !

\- Harold… Murmura-t-elle

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure et devienne à son tour de la poussière ! Après tout, c'est grâce à lui et à son courage qu'elle était encore en vie ! Alors elle devait lui sauver la vie en retour ! Et Astrid non plus ne méritait pas de mourir ! Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle ! Avec courage, elle attrapa le bouclier d'Harold qui était avec ses affaires, courut droit vers eux et poussa Astrid sur le côté avec la force de son épaule ! Elle n'aurait pas eu la force et le temps de les mettre tous les deux hors de danger. Elle bloqua alors le tir avec le bouclier, mais comme le tir était trop puissant, le plasma désintégra le bouclier en deux. Le tir passa à travers et toucha Verika en plein ventre, la faisant valser vers l'arrière ! Elle atterrit brutalement sur le dos, laissant du sang s'étendre sur la neige alors que sa bouche entrouverte laissa un dernier souffle de vie s'en échapper, et que ses yeux bleus encore ouverts, mais sans vie, fixer le ciel bleu. Le groupe fut de nouveau horrifié, surtout Astrid et Harold qui avaient assisté de près à sa mort ! Mais le Furie fixait la dépouille de Verika avec un regard satisfait et esquissa un large sourire, le meurtrier de ses amis étant enfin puni…

Dagur, horrifié du destin de Verika, sauta du dragon, courut vers elle et prit le corps de sa bien-aimée ensanglantée et gisant sur le sol enneigé dans ses bras. Les larmes aux yeux en ne la voyant pas réagir, il poussa un puissant cri de rage et de désespoir, en même temps que le dragon qui hurlait à la mort après s'être fait empaler le cœur avec l'épée de Grimbeard ! A ce moment-là, le corps tout entier du dragon se mit à luire d'une lueur bleutée encore plus puissante ! Il trembla de partout et laissa une puissante onde sonique s'échapper de son corps et s'étendre tout autour de lui, faisant trembler toute la zone. La neige s'effondra partiellement du sommet, le sol se fissura d'avantage, et les survivants n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de quitter la zone de combat avant de subir les dommages causés par cette onde ! Onde dont la puissance était semblable aux ondes produites par une dizaine de Mille Tonnerres !

Avant de fuir, Ryker en profita pour trancher la tête du dragon et rejoignit les survivants qui s'étaient précipités vers les inconscients pour les emmener avec eux. Dagur dut à contrecœur laisser Verika sur place, et aida Astrid à porter Krane et Rustik qui s'étaient réveillés. Quand à Harold, il avança prudemment à cause de son étourderie. Mais dans la précipitation, Ryker le bouscula avec un coup d'épaule qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Sa jambe en métal heurta un petit rocher dissimulé par la neige et il glissa par terre. A cause de cette maladresse, il tomba au fond de la crevasse qui fut immédiatement bouchée par une épaisse couche de neige. Ryker n'avait pas eu le temps de le rattraper, et Harold avait à peine entendu la voix d'Astrid qui hurlait désespérément son nom avant que tout devienne noir autour de lui.


	26. Confidences

**_Salut à tous ! :D Allez hop ! Retour dans le présent pour y retrouver Harold, Valéria, Viggo, Ingrid et Drago ! YEAH ! ^^ J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous aura apporté toutes les réponses que vous attendiez depuis le début de cette fic ! :D Alors concernant le destin des Parenvrilles et des Berkiens, vous saurez tout dans le dernier chapitre. Pour info, le chapitre 27 sera une conclusion sur les deux époques ;)_**

 ** _Enfin bref. Ce chapitre ci est en majorité assez tranquille par rapport aux nombreux chapitres du passé. Il y aura BEAUCOUP de blablabla, histoire que les personnages fassent le point entre eux. Et vu tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est nécessaire ! x) Néanmoins, j'espère que ce qui se passera dans ce chapitre vous plaira et vous donnera envie de savoir la suite ! :3 Sur ce, merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 26 - Confidences

Les sirènes et les gyrophares des secours et de la police suscitèrent l'attention des voisins qui sortirent de chez eux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Dehors, les policiers empêchaient quiconque de passer et ne répondirent qu'à très peu de questions. Chez Valéria, l'ambiance était tendue. Il y avait beaucoup de va-et-vient de la part des policiers qui récoltaient des preuves et effectuaient des analyses dehors, dans l'entrée, la cuisine, le salon, l'escalier, l'étage et la salle de bain. Les secouristes étaient occupés avec Valéria et Viggo pour des analyses sanguines et routinières. Harold resta aux côtés de la jeune femme, ne disant rien et se montrant attentif aux soins qu'elle recevait. Il esquissa une légère grimace quand il vit un secouriste planter une aiguille dans son bras pour extirper son sang. D'après les secours, tout allait très bien pour elle. Mais pour Viggo, ça n'allait qu'à moitié. A cause du somnifère, il était à moitié dans les vapes et fut pris d'étourdissement. Les secours l'installèrent sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital pour le garder en observation et effectuer d'autres analyses. Il ne pouvait donc pas répondre aux questions du commissaire Bludvist qui venait d'arriver. En le voyant entrer dans le salon, Valéria déglutit à l'idée de discuter avec cet homme qui lui fichait un peu la frousse. Mais avec Harold à ses côtés, ça devrait aller. Harold haussa légèrement les sourcils en voyant ce colosse s'approcher d'eux. Il admettait que Drago Bludvist était assez impressionnant !

\- Mademoiselle Cooper. La salua-t-il

\- Commissaire... Le salua-t-elle faiblement.

\- Monsieur. Dit-il en regardant Harold

Harold hocha la tête et regarda le commissaire prendre place sur le fauteuil, face à Valéria qui était toujours assise sur le canapé avec un plaid sur les épaules. La pauvre était calme, sans vie, inquiète… Puis elle leva ses yeux rougis vers le commissaire quand ce dernier s'adressa à elle.

\- Mademoiselle. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre oncle est entre de bonnes mains.

\- Je sais. Les secours m'ont dit que sa vie n'était pas en danger même s'il fait une mauvaise réaction à ce somnifère… Dit-elle en essuyant une larme

\- Nous allons vite trouver celui ou celle qui as fait ça. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que le coupable soit mis sous les verrous.

\- Merci…

\- Bon. Je sais que ça risque d'être difficile pour vous, mais j'ai besoin que vous me racontiez tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui dans les moindres détails.

\- D'accord… Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé toute la journée seule, jusqu'à ce que mon oncle arrive vers 20h pour souper.

\- Mmh, mmh… Dit-il en prenant des notes

\- Le repas s'est bien passé, on s'est assis sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé... Puis c'est là que tout à commencer à devenir flou. On s'est mis à bailler, mon oncle est tombé le premier, puis ce fut mon tour. Et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans ma salle de bain, dans les bras d'Harold qui m'a empêché de me noyer dans la baignoire. Dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant

\- Justement. Jeune homme… Comment se fait-il que vous soyez arrivé à temps pour sauver mademoiselle Cooper ? Vous n'étiez pourtant pas chez elle au moment de l'incident ?

\- Non. J'étais chez un ami et j'ai reçu un appel de Valéria. Mais quand j'ai décroché, je n'entendais que le bruit de l'eau. Je l'ai donc rappelée et comme elle ne décrochait pas, je suis allé chez elle.

\- Pour quel motif ?

Le jeune couple se sentait bêtement gênés de répondre à une question aussi simple. Harold décida de ne pas rentrer dans les détails et d'avouer l'essentiel.

\- Nous nous étions disputés et je voulais arranger les choses en face à face.

\- Mmh, mmh. Vous étiez donc chez un ami qui habite… ?

\- Le quartier voisin. En sortant de chez lui, une intuition me disait de courir.

\- Une intuition ? Eh bien vous avez bien fait de la suivre ! Le complimenta Drago

\- Merci.

\- Et quand vous êtes arrivé… Qu'avez-vous vu ? Est-ce que vous avez entendu quelque chose ?

\- Euh… Non, je n'ai rien entendu de particulier. C'était calme quand je suis arrivé. En regardant discrètement par la fenêtre, j'ai remarqué que Viggo était par terre, puis en voyant que la vitre de la porte était brisée, ça m'a inquiété. Quand je suis entré, je suis allé vérifier s'il était vivant, puis en voyant les deux tasses par terre, mais que Valéria n'était pas là, et me souvenant du bruit de l'eau dans le téléphone, je suis tout de suite monté à l'étage.

\- Automatiquement ? Vous n'aviez pas peur de tomber sur le criminel ? S'étonna Drago

\- Non. Je ne pensais qu'à sauver Valéria. Et si j'avais dû croiser ce criminel, je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire et me serait défendu comme j'aurais pu.

\- Je vois. Revenons à vous, mademoiselle. Depuis votre perte de connaissance jusqu'à votre réveil, vous souvenez vous de quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Vu que j'ai cette partie de ma journée dans le néant, ça ne va pas être facile de m'en souvenir… Avoua-t-elle d'un ton désolé

\- Faites de votre mieux. Vous souvenez vous d'une voix ? D'une odeur ? D'une impression ?

\- Non… Ce… C'était le noir total. Je dormais bien, c'est tout ce que je peux dire…

\- Une dernière question et je vous laisse tranquille. Est-ce que vous auriez une idée de qui aurait pu faire ça ? Depuis votre visite au commissariat, vous n'avez pas reçu d'autres signes de menaces ?

\- _Ça fait deux questions._ Rétorqua mentalement Valéria avec sarcasme _._ Non. A part la lettre rose, rien du tout. Et non, je ne vois vraiment pas qui aurait pu faire ça…

\- D'accord.

Drago rangea son carnet dans la poche de son uniforme et se leva. Valéria et Harold firent de même pour le saluer et le raccompagner à la porte.

\- Merci à vous deux d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Mademoiselle… Nous vous tiendront rapidement au courant des résultats de l'enquête. D'ici-là que nous ayons mis le criminel sous les verrous, souhaitez-vous que mes hommes assurent votre protection et surveille votre domicile ?

\- C'est très gentil, mais… Non merci. Je n'arriverais pas à vivre ou à garder mon sang froid si je vois des officiers postés dans ma maison et devant ma rue, jours et nuits. J'ai mon garde du corps personnel et il conviendra tout à fait. Assura-t-elle en désigna Harold du regard.

\- Très bien. Si vous changez d'avis, téléphonez au commissariat et j'enverrais mes hommes le plus vite possible.

\- Merci commissaire. J'ose espérer que vos hommes ont enfin fini de relever toutes les empreintes, afin que je puisse à nouveau disposer de mon intérieur et prendre un peu de repos ?

\- Oui, mademoiselle. Nous allons partir. N'oubliez pas. Si la moindre chose vous revient, téléphonez-moi.

\- Je le ferai. Merci beaucoup.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde était enfin parti. La vitre cassée avait été calfeutrée avec un morceau de bois et depuis sa fenêtre, Verika regardait les lumières bleu et rouge s'atténuer dans le quartier. Quand elles eurent disparu, elle tira tous les rideaux et poussa un grand cri de rage qui fit sursauter Harold.

\- Pffou… Ça fait du bien… Avoua-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le dos du canapé.

\- Je te crois. Euh… C'est quoi le programme pour ce soir ?

\- Vu qu'ils m'ont inutilement donné des cachets pour me calmer, je ne peux pas boire pour dire de décompresser. D'ailleurs… Je crois que je n'oserais plus rien boire ou manger avant demain matin…

\- Je goûterai les aliments avant toi si tu veux ?

\- Et risquer de prendre des dégâts à ma place ? Hors de questions. De toute façon, je n'ai pas très faim… Bref. Pour le reste de la nuit, tu montes avec moi.

Elle monta vers l'étage mais tourna la tête vers Harold en voyant qu'il était resté sur place.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je reste avec toi ? S'assure-t-il

\- Bien sûr que oui, voyons ! T'est mon copain ! C'est normal de pas laisser sa copine toute seule et sans défense alors que j'ai failli me faire tuer !

\- Je sais, désolé. _Décidément… Je n'arrive pas à parler avec les filles quand elles ne vont pas bien._ Euh…Val ? Je peux te poser une question ?

\- J'ai envie d'aller dormir Harold… Je suis fatiguée… Soupira-t-elle

\- Je sais, mais… Juste ça. Pourquoi t'as pas suggéré Gustav comme potentiel coupable ?

\- Humph... Figure-toi que ça m'est venu à l'esprit. Mais plusieurs choses me disent que ce n'est pas lui. Tout d'abord… Il est consigné chez sa mère qui habite en centre-ville. Ensuite, il a 16 ans, il déteste le sport et a de nombreuse reprises, il nous a prouvé qu'il avait pas du tout de force dans les bras. Alors je vois mal un ado tout maigrichon porter ou traîner une femme de vingt ans jusqu'à l'étage, puis la déposer dans la baignoire en sachant qu'on est plus lourd quand on est profondément endormi. Donc si ça avait été lui…Tu l'aurais trouvé par terre, le dos en bouillie et souffrant d'une rupture d'anévrisme à cause d'un gros effort.

Harold était largué et impressionné à cause de l'esprit d'analyse de Valéria, même s'il ignorait ce qu'était une rupture d'anévrisme. Il hocha simplement la tête et monta avec elle se coucher. Cette fois, ils étaient restés habillés mais dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Harold faisait de son mieux pour que Valéria se sente rassurée, et c'était le cas. Mais la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, son esprit étant perturbé par tous ces trucs de dingue.

\- T'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Comment pourrais-je… ? Je n'arrête pas de repenser a tout ce qui s'est passé, j'essaye en vain de me souvenir d'un détail qui m'aurais échappé, de chercher qui pourrait nous vouloir du tort, je pense à mon oncle qui est à l'hôpital, et…

Harold colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, la forçant à se taire. Émotionnellement perturbée, elle s'agrippa à lui et lui rendit fougueusement son baiser, les larmes aux yeux. Harold dut rompre le contact pour reprendre son souffle, mais en voyant le visage de Valéria ravagé par ses émotions, Harold se mit à genoux sur le lit, alluma la lampe de chevet et lui demanda de s'allonger sur le ventre. Ayant compris son idée, elle lui tourna le dos puis s'allongea sur la couette. Harold s'asseya à califourchon au niveau de ses jambes et lui massa le dos en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt. Il se permit même de dégrafer le soutien-gorge de Val pour optimiser son massage. Avec amusement malgré son chagrin, la jeune femme se redressa pour ôter son haut et son sous vêtement et se rallongea. Harold continua de la masser et Valéria réussi à se détendre petit à petit.

\- Harold… ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu peux me parler de l'époque viking ? Histoire d'oublier mon monde et mes soucis pendant quelques minutes ?

\- Bien sûr, Val. De quoi veux-tu que je te parle ? Des dragons ?

\- Non. En fait, je… Je voudrais que tu me parle de Verika. J'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur elle... Avoua-t-elle d'une voix gênée

\- Pas de soucis. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, je te dois bien une explication. Répondit-il, pas si étonné de sa demande

\- Tu es sûr ? Insista Valéria

\- Ne t'en fais pas Val. Ça va aller. Assura-t-il en lui souriant

\- Dans ce cas, je t'écoute.

Elle s'installa confortablement, la tête dans le creux de ses bras. Harold prit une discrète inspiration et se lança dans son récit tout en continuant de masser le dos de Valéria. Du fait qu'elle soit de dos, ça allait lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Pour commencer, Verika et moi, nous venions du même village, le village de Berk. C'était ma meilleure amie et mon grand amour secret. Mais un jour, elle a dû quitter le village à cause d'une erreur commise par son père. Et par ordre du mien qui était le chef, elle est donc partie dans le village de mon pire ennemi, Dagur, fils du chef Osvald, de la tribu des Parenvrilles.

Mentalement, Valéria nota avec un petit sourire que c'était des drôles de nom pour l'époque ! Berk, Parenvrilles, Dagur, Osvald…

\- J'ai été ravagé par son départ, mais aussi par le fait que je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher de partir. Quand j'étais petit… J'étais trop faible et trop lâche pour oser contester une décision de mon père, ou me défendre contre les autres. Et du coup, elle est partie en me reprochant d'avoir été un lâche alors qu'elle avait toujours été là pour me défendre. A daté du jour de son départ, j'ai tout fait pour devenir un grand guerrier pour que plus jamais je ne revive ce que j'ai vécu. J'ai aussi gardé l'espoir et le rêve de la revoir pour lui prouver que j'avais changé et qu'elle puisse à son tour compter sur moi.

\- C'est beau et en même temps, c'est tellement triste… Soupira tristement Valéria

\- Ce n'est pas le plus triste, Val. Quand mon village a été ravagé par les dragons, nous sommes allés trouver refuge sur l'ile de Dagur. Là-bas, j'ai retrouvé Verika, mais elle était devenue sa petite amie. Elle avait littéralement changé d'apparence et de caractère. Elle était devenue comme lui. Je ne la reconnaissais pas…

\- Changer d'apparence ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Quand elle était petite, elle avait des longs cheveux roux et elle les a coupé presque comme les miens. Elle s'était tatouée, elle s'était fait une armure en peau de dragon, elle savait se battre comme Dagur. Une vraie tueuse ! Surtout avec un arc…

\- Eh bah… Elle devait avoir un sacré caractère !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bref. En les voyants ensemble, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie, de l'envie, de l'injustice… Mais leur amour était tellement fort que je n'avais pas le cœur à le briser. Et comme elle me haïssait toujours depuis les 15 années qui nous ont séparés, ça ne servait à rien que je m'accroche aux sentiments que j'avais pour elle.

\- Mais c'est ce que tu as fait ? Devina-t-elle

\- Oui. Inutilement. J'ai réussi à redevenir son ami et ça aurait dû me suffire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Après une autre attaque des dragons sur l'ile des Parenvrilles, des chasseurs ont débarqués pour recruter des volontaires afin de se débarrasser du chef des dragons. Le Furie Nocturne.

\- Et parmi les chasseurs… Se trouvait Ryker, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Ce n'était pas un être recommandable, mais il connaissait son métier comme personne. Il était malin, fort et doué à l'archerie, malgré son sale caractère.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de parlait de lui à sa descendante, et elle, ça lui faisait bizarre qu'on lui parle de son ancêtre comme si on lui parlait d'un grand-père ou d'un oncle ! Et dire que Viggo ne savait rien de leur ancêtre ! Ce ne serait pas faute de vouloir en savoir plus ! Auprès d'Harold, il pourrait savoir tout ce qu'il veut ! Mais valait mieux laisser tomber cette idée.

\- Mes amis et moi avions tous accepté de le suivre, y compris Dagur et Verika. Le voyage s'était fait en mer pour une durée de plusieurs jours. Mais avant d'aller affronter le dragon, on a dû aller chercher deux armes pour le terrasser. Du poison, et une épée faite en os de dragon. La…

\- La Dragonsword ? Demanda Valéria en tournant sa tête vers Harold

\- Comment connais-tu cette épée ? S'étonna Harold.

\- C'est l'héritage de ma famille. Depuis mon ancêtre, Ryker, elle est transmise de génération en génération à tous les hommes de notre famille. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon oncle qui la possède chez lui. Je l'ai tenue une seule fois quand j'étais petite, mais j'ignorais juste qu'elle était faite en os de dragon ! Voilà pourquoi elle était si lourde… Humph. Je me demande si mon oncle sait de quoi elle est faite…

Harold s'était arrêté de la masser, hallucinant en premier sur le fait qu'elle connaissait l'épée et qu'elle l'ait prise dans ses mains quand elle était petite ! Tous les deux ont tenu l'épée à des siècles d'intervalle, pour ensuite se rencontrer et en parler des siècles plus tard ! Ça le faisait toujours halluciner de voir que leurs vies étaient liées ! Mais ce qui le consternait tout autant, c'était d'apprendre que Ryker s'était attribué l'épée alors qu'il ne l'avait pas récupérée lui-même dans la grotte ! En constatant qu'Harold avait cessé son massage et qu'il semblait songeur, Valéria s'excusa et l'invita à continuer.

\- Excuse-moi, Harold. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?

\- Une fois qu'on a eu tout ce qu'il nous fallait, on s'est rendu vers notre destination finale. Là-bas, ça n'a pas était une partie de plaisir ! On a affronté des dragons, on s'est fait embusqué, et au final, on s'est retrouver séparé en deux groupes. Moi, j'étais avec Verika et un ami, puis nous somme aller porter secours à une amie qui avait été enlevée par des dragons. Et plus tard, on s'est tous retrouvé.

Le son de sa voix était moins calme qu'au début, ce qui intrigua la rouquine. D'après elle, ça voulait dire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de fâcheux ce jour-là.

\- Ça c'est mal passé ?

\- Non, mais… Disons que j'ai reçu un nouveau coup de poignard.

\- Concernant Dagur et Verika ? Devina-t-elle

\- Mouais. En se retrouvant, Dagur a demandé la main de Verika, et évidemment, elle a dit oui.

\- Aie… Grimaça Valéria

Harold croyait qu'elle disait ça par rapport à cette révélation, mais en fait, en annonçant qu'ils s'étaient fiancés, une vague de colère l'avait envahi et il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il lui avait fait mal en la massant !

\- Et ce bougre a eu le culot de me demander devant elle ce que je pouvais souhaiter pour l'avoir sauvée. Je lui ai bien sur dit que je ne voulais rien parce que la logique veut qu'on ne sauve pas les autres pour avoir des récompenses, alors il m'a laissé tranquille, même si la seule chose que j'ai toujours voulu depuis l'enfance, c'était elle ! Grommela-t-il

\- Aïe ! Grimaça de nouveau Valéria

\- Son attention n'était pas mauvaise puisque je connaissais la tradition des chefs vikings qui doivent remercier ceux qui ont sauvé leur femme. Sauf que j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il voulait me narguer encore plus ! Ajouta-t-il avec colère

\- AIE ! Harold, tu me fais mal ! S'exclama Valéria

\- Que… ?! Oh pardon Val ! S'excusa-t-il en voyant des marques rouges sur son dos.

\- C'est rien… Le rassura-t-elle

Harold essaya d'oublier sa colère et de ne pas la retranscrire dans ses gestes.

\- Je comprends que ça a pu te mettre en colère d'apprendre ça… Dit-elle avec compassion

\- Sauf que ma colère et son bonheur ont été de courte durée... Maugréa-t-il tristement

\- Comment ça ?

\- Après nos retrouvailles, on a poursuivi notre route vers le repaire du dragon, au sommet de la montagne, au cœur même de l'île. On est enfin tombé sur le dragon, on s'est battus, on a perdu nos équipiers… Puis là, tout s'est enchaîné ! Dagur a chargé sur le dragon pour le maintenir et lui donner du fil à retordre, Verika a réussi à toucher le dragon avec une flèche imbibée de poison destinée à l'affaiblir et à lui brouiller les sens, et moi, je devais l'achever avec la Dragonsword. Sauf que le dragon a tiré et j'ai fini à terre, légèrement étourdi. C'est là que Ryker entre en scène.

Valéria ne disait plus rien, ce montrant très attentif à cette partie de l'histoire. Elle était déjà intriguée par tout ce qu'Harold lui avait raconté ce soir et la dernière fois, mais là, elle allait enfin savoir comment le plus puissant des dragons a péri, ce que son ancêtre avait à voir avec son triste destin, et comment Harold avait fini sous la glace !

\- Quand j'ai voulu me relever pour finir ce que j'avais commencé, Ryker a pris l'épée et m'a empêché de faire mon travail. Même que l'épée à été conçue pour les gauchers, il disait que ça ne l'empêcherait pas de tuer le dragon… Comme j'étais déjà sonné à cause de l'attaque de notre ennemi, et que je voulais l'empêcher de le tuer à ma place, Ryker m'a repoussé et s'est dirigé vers le dragon. Sauf qu'avant de lui porter le coup de grâce… Le dragon a eu le temps de tirer une boule de plasma droit sur moi…

Harold ne disait plus rien et avait retiré ses mains du dos de Valéria. Cette dernière se redressa et se tourna vers lui, cachant sa poitrine avec son t-shirt. En voyant le regard triste d'Harold, la suite de l'histoire n'était surement pas agréable à entendre et à raconter.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

\- Verika s'est interposée pour me sauver et elle n'a pas survécu…

\- Oh non… Tu… Tu l'a donc vue mourir ? Murmura-t-elle avec tristesse.

\- Oui… Je revois encore le moment ou la boule de plasma a éclaté le bouclier en deux… Qu'elle l'a touchée de plein fouet avant qu'elle ne tombe sur la neige qui se recouvrait de sang… Et qu'un dernier souffle s'extirpe de sa bouche entrouverte alors que ses yeux encore ouverts fixaient le ciel…

\- Harold…

\- Je crois me souvenir ensuite que le dragon est mort et qu'au moment de fuir, Ryker m'a bousculé et je suis tombé dans une crevasse créée par le tir du dragon. Depuis, je ne me souviens de rien… Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille à l'hôpital avec toi à mes côtés…

Harold versa silencieusement une larme qu'il essuya avec la manche de son gilet. Valéria l'enlaça tendrement et Harold resserra ses bras autour de son dos dénudé.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Harold… Désolée que mon ancêtre ait gâché ta vie…

\- D'une part oui, mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait… Jamais je n'aurais eu le bonheur de te rencontrer…

\- Moi non plus… Rougissait-elle, émue de ce qu'il venait de dire. Dis ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé Verika lors de ton réveil à l'hôpital ? Parce qu'elle avait le même teint et la même couleur de cheveux que moi ? Comprit-elle

\- Oui. Mais pas les mêmes yeux. Les siens étaient bleu gris. Mais comme je l'ai vu mourir, je me suis dit que je devais halluciner. Mais je te rassure, Val. Vous avez des points communs et des similitudes physiques, mais vous êtes toutes les deux différentes. Et en étant à tes côtés, je n'ai pas l'impression de vivre une histoire avec elle.

\- Je le sais, Harold. Merci de me le dire et de me rassurer à ce sujet. Souriait-elle. Et sache… Que je suis désolée que tu aies vécu un amour impossible. Aimer une femme qui en aime un autre alors que tu l'as toujours aimée depuis l'enfance… Et la voir mourir sans avoir pu lui dire ce que tu ressens… Je trouve ça triste…

\- Détrompes toi. J'en ai eu l'occasion.

\- Sérieux ? Alors qu'elle était avec Dakur ? S'exclama-t-elle, assez surprise.

\- Dagur. Rectifia-t-il

\- Désolée. Est-ce que… Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça…

\- D'accord.

Elle se tourna pour remettre son t-shirt et attendit patiemment, assise sur le rebord du lit. Harold devina qu'elle voulait savoir la suite et il ne la blâma pas. Après tout, c'est lui qui venait de lui donner une info intéressante ! Il est donc normal qu'elle veuille savoir la suite !

\- Lors d'un sauvetage dans la caverne où on a trouvé l'épée…

Valéria fit immédiatement demi-tour en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit, face à Harold. Sa curiosité et son petit air malicieux le firent sourire.

\- … On s'est avoué nos sentiments. Et le seul baiser que j'ai eu d'elle… C'est quand elle a voulu me ramener à la vie après que j'ai failli me noyer à cause des anguilles qui gardaient la caverne.

\- Des anguilles ? Eurk... Grimaça-t-elle. Et après ?

\- Pour éviter de me faire décapiter par Dagur, elle avait pris la douloureuse décision de tout garder secret, et m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire et de me forcer à l'oublier.

\- Et ça a marché ?

\- Non. Dagur s'est rendu compte d'un truc alors qu'on a rien fait. Il s'est emballé et ma foncé dessus pour m'embrocher, mais Verika s'est interposée manquant de se faire embrocher à ma place.

\- Eh bah… Elle en avait du courage ! Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, je ne comprends plus rien… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

\- On s'est tous les trois expliqué. Ça a tourné en disputes et en explications très sérieuses, mais tout a empiré entre elle et moi. Parfois ça allait… Parfois non. Je ne savais même plus comment agir avec elle, ni ce que je devais dire ou ressentir. Elle qui voulait qu'en rentrant chez nous, tout redevienne à l'époque où elle est partie de mon village… Je crois qu'elle avait raison. Ça aurait été une bonne chose pour nous tous. Elle aurait tranquillement fait sa vie avec Dagur, et moi, je serais rentré avec mon peuple pour rebâtir notre village et je serais finalement passé à autre chose.

\- Sauf que tu l'aimais tellement que tu aurais eu du mal à l'oublier. La preuve, tu pensais encore à elle quand tu t'es réveillé.

\- C'est vrai. Même des siècles plus tard, je repensais encore à ce que je ressentais pour elle, à ma souffrance, mais aussi à sa mort, et à la culpabilité que je ressentais de pas avoir mieux esquivé l'attaque du dragon et d'avoir retardé Ryker pour qu'il lui coupe la tête… Sans mes actes, elle serait restée en vie plus longtemps que ça…

\- Harold…

\- Humph… Mais le pire, c'est que je ne sais même plus ce que j'étais à ses yeux… Soupira-t-il, la tête entre ses mains.

\- Probablement quelqu'un à qui elle tenait beaucoup. Supposa Valéria avec un petit sourire

\- Quoi ? Dit-il en relevant la tête

\- Bah vu qu'elle s'est encore une fois interposée pour te protéger, c'est qu'elle devait encore avoir de l'affection pour toi. Si elle ne t'aimait pas, elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis convaincue. Même qu'elle a fait son choix entre deux hommes, et vu tout ce que tu m'as dit sur elle, il me semble évident qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté de vivre dans un monde dans lequel tu n'existes plus. Dit-elle avec le sourire

\- Alors même en sachant qu'elle aurait pu mourir… Elle a quand même décidé de me sauver après m'avoir dit qu'elle nous reniait de sa vie… ? Je n'en reviens pas… Murmura Harold, sidéré.

\- Et ouais. Elle t'aimait encore malgré tout ce qui n'allait pas entre vous. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour elle. Avoir son cœur coupé en deux, être partagée entre toutes ces émotions, être obligée de faire un choix et de le maintenir… Sans compter tout le reste qui vous concerne depuis l'enfance… La pauvre… Ça devait vraiment être le bordel émotionnel dans sa tête… Soupira-t-elle avec compassion

\- Sans doute… Mais tout aurait été plus simple si j'avais réussi à aimer une autre femme durant ces quinze années de séparation. Ça nous aurait à tous épargné des problèmes et ça m'aurait fait beaucoup moins de mal en apprenant qu'elle était avec Dagur. Mais comme un idiot, je suis resté accroché à mes sentiments d'enfance…

\- Faut pas t'en vouloir pour ça, Harold…

\- Si. Mais bon. Ce qui a été fait est fait et je ne peux rien changer à ça. Maintenant, je dois juste apprendre à vivre avec mon passé, mes regrets et mes peines, et apprendre à aller de l'avant avec toi.

\- Et je serais toujours aussi ravie de t'aider. Mais je voudrais comprendre une dernière chose…

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Voilà. Si tu en veux à Ryker par rapport à Verika… C'est parce que s'il ne t'avait pas empêché de tuer le dragon… Et qu'il n'avait pas perdu du temps à discuter pour se vanter de la gloire… Le dragon serait mort avant d'avoir tiré sur toi ?

\- En gros, oui. Même si finalement, je suis en partie responsable du destin tragique de Verika.

\- Et si tu en veux personnellement à Ryker… C'est pour t'avoir fait tomber dans cette crevasse, même accidentellement ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vois...

Dégoûté du comportement de son ancêtre, Valéria se dressa sur ses genoux et inclina respectueusement la tête, l'air solennel, face à Harold qui se demandait quoi.

\- Harold Haddock. Au nom de toute ma famille… Je te présente mes plus humbles excuses pour tout le mal qui t'a été causé…

\- Val, arrête ça… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ce que Ryker a fait ! Tu n'y es pour rien !

\- Mais j'ai honte de lui, moi maintenant ! Alors pour moi… Accepte mes excuses.

\- Oh. Bon bah dans ce cas, j'accepte. Dit-il avec un sourire rassurant

\- Merci. Autre question.

\- Mmh ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en mon oncle ?

\- Oh non, Val... J'ai déjà répondu à cette question… Souviens-toi de comment ça a fini… soupira Harold, mal à l'aise

\- Je m'en souviens, Harold. Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi tu te méfie de lui ? Vu ce dont tu viens de me faire part, je pourrais peut être mieux comprendre ? Et puis, promis, ça ne finira pas en cris et en dispute. Assura-t-elle calmement. Et puis après tout, j'ai répondu à ta question sur Gustav. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Pff… Bon d'accord. En fait… Il y a quelque chose que je trouve bizarre.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que tous tes malheurs ont commencé depuis que tes parents sont partis et que ton oncle soit arrivé en ville ?

\- Euh… Tu insinues que mon oncle serait responsable de tout ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Je n'ai pas de preuves. Juste des suppositions.

\- Dans ce cas, expose-les.

\- D'accord. Pour commencer, ton oncle et Ryker ont exactement la même tête qui ne rassure pas. Si ce n'est que Ryker était chauve et qu'il était plus baraqué. Et pour finir, il se dégage de ton oncle une méfiance que je ressentais à l'identique pour Ryker. Si mes amis étaient là, ils te diraient tous la même chose ! Même Verika et Dagur !

\- A ce point-là ? Pourtant… Je ne ressens rien de mauvais quand je suis avec lui. Il a toujours été un oncle attentionné et un frère aimant pour ma mère !

\- Comme Ryker, Viggo sait certainement se jouer de ceux qui l'entourent pour arriver à ses fins. Ryker était très intelligent, et ton oncle a visiblement hérité de cette qualité.

\- Je… Je ne sais plus quoi penser, là...

\- Ecoute Val. Je ne veux pas t'embrouiller l'esprit, mais réfléchis deux secondes. Il n'y aurait pas un détail que tu trouverais louche depuis qu'il est arrivé ? Ou même en lien avec tes parents ?

\- Euh…

Ses émotions étant perturbées, elle avait du mal à y voir clair. En repensant calmement à ses parents, Valéria se rappela des paroles de son oncle au sujet du voyage que sa mère voulait tant faire depuis des années. Puis elle se rappela plusieurs choses le concernant, et ce qu'elle imagina lui donna la chair de poule !

\- Non… Ça peut pas être vrai… Murmura-t-elle

\- Quoi ? Dis-moi, Val.

\- Bah… Depuis l'enfance, ma mère voulait partir aux Caraïbes. Et quand elle s'est mariée, elle s'est juré de faire ce voyage pour ses 30 ans de mariage. Et mon oncle le savait depuis toujours… Ensuite, y'a le fait qu'il n'a pas pleuré une seule fois devant moi, qu'il soit toujours calme, présent, prévenant, qu'il m'ait dit un truc du genre… « La vie nous offre de nombreux pouvoirs, alors autant savoir tous les utiliser. L'intelligence, le cœur, la force ou encore les cinq sens humains. » Y'a aussi son étonnement quand j'ai confirmé vouloir reprendre le contrôle de la station après l'annonce de la mort de mes parents, mais il se pourrait aussi qu'à cause du choix de ma grand-mère, il… Non, je ne veux pas le croire ! C'est impossible !

\- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a décidé ?

\- En fait… J'ai entendu dire qu'à l'époque, mon oncle n'aurait pas apprécié que l'entreprise soit confiée à mes parents. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il a travaillé loin d'ici. Mais ça a été décidé y'a des années et depuis, y'a toujours eu une bonne entente entre lui et ma famille…

\- Ça pourrait justifier pas mal de choses, si ton oncle était vraiment le responsable… T'a autre chose qui te… ?

\- Quoi ? Pour ce soir ? Tu veux savoir si mon oncle aurait… Oh merde… Nan. Nan, je ne veux pas croire ça non plus… ! Protesta-t-elle en cachant sa tête entre ses mains

\- Val, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ?

\- Il… Tout le temps du repas... On est resté ensemble… Mais à un moment je me suis absentée pour aller aux toilettes… Et je... Je pense…

\- Tu penses qu'il aurait trafiqué les sachets de thé le temps que t'avais le dos tourné?

\- Mmh, mmh… Surtout qu'il en boit rarement… Son truc, c'est le café… Corsé et sans sucre…

Elle éclata en sanglot, les mains agrippées à ses cheveux ! Elle n'en pouvait plus… Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas posé cette question le lendemain !

\- Je ne veux pas croire que c'est lui, Harold ! Personne ne prendrait le risque de s'empoisonner avec un somnifère qui ne lui réussirait pas ! C'est du suicide !

\- Sauf si on ne veut pas se faire accuser. Supposa-t-il

\- Et comment il aurait pu tuer mes parents puisqu'il était ici le jour où leur bateau a explosé ?

\- Et s'il avait un complice ? Imagine que ce soit ce complice qui serait entré chez toi après que vous soyez tombé endormis, pour ensuite te déposer dans la baignoire ?

\- Mais… Pourquoi il voudrait me tuer ?

\- Réfléchis. Tes parents étaient les responsables de la station. A cause de leurs morts, tu es devenu l'héritière. Et si tu venais à mourir…

\- Il posséderait enfin la station comme il l'a toujours souhaité… Comprit-elle, en larmes.

Elle ferma tristement les yeux et sanglota de plus belle. Harold la serra tendrement dans ses bras et la jeune femme s'agrippa à lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes contre son gilet.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser…Tout est différent maintenant…

\- Je suis désolé, Val… Je ne voulais pas te rendre encore plus malheureuse, mais je ne voudrais pas non plus que l'amour que tu lui porte t'aveugle, et qu'il en profite pour te porter préjudice si c'est vraiment lui le responsable de tous tes malheurs...

\- Je sais Harold… Je sais que tu agis pour mon bien… Seulement, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il chercherait à tuer ma famille et qu'il aurait joué la comédie… Nous avions toujours porté de l'affection pour lui… ! Il… Il m'a même dit qu'il était fier de moi, de mes capacités, qu'il avait foi en moi et qu'il aurait été heureux d'avoir une fille comme moi ! Alors pourquoi il m'aurait menti durant toutes ces années… ?!

\- Pour éviter tout soupçon en se comportant comme une personne aimante et attentionnée.

\- C'est… C'est monstrueux… ! Comment vais-je me comporter avec lui, maintenant ?! C'était la seule famille qu'il me restait, et maintenant… Je me sens encore plus orpheline…

Elle sanglota de plus belle, ce qui brisa le cœur d'Harold. Il l'enlaça davantage contre lui, rageant en pensant au mal que Viggo provoquait pour son propre intérêt ! Si c'était lui le coupable, comment pouvait-il faire ça à sa pauvre nièce qui l'aimait sincèrement ?!

\- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule, Val. Sur les dieux, je le jure !

\- Merci Harold… T'est vraiment adorable… Dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant

\- C'est surtout parce que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te perdre à cause d'un fou manipulateur ! Rétorqua-t-il sévèrement

Surprise, Valeria se redressa et fixa Harold avec ses grands yeux noisette qui ruisselaient de larmes. Harold se pinça alors les lèvres, honteux.

\- Pardon… Je me permets de l'accuser alors qu'on ne fait qu'émettre des suppositions. J'espère sincèrement que je me trompe à son sujet, et…

Valéria colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, les mains agrippées au gilet de son petit copain pour l'attirer vers elle.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça… C'est plutôt ce que tu as dit qui m'a surpris et me rend heureuse en ce moment… Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Et je pensais sincèrement ce que j'ai dit, Val. Ce que je vis avec toi est tellement magique, que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre ! J'en mourrais ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux d'être arrivé à temps pour te sauver…

\- Et moi, donc…

\- Ryker est responsable de la mort de Verika, mais je ne laisserais pas Viggo être responsable de la tienne ! Jamais ! Lui déclara-t-il en plongeant dans son regard

\- Oh, Harold… Rougissait-elle malgré ses larmes. Merci pour tout… Dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Merci à toi, Val. Merci de me faire à nouveau confiance, de me laisser être auprès de toi pour t'aimer et te protéger… Mais aussi pour m'avoir écouté tout à l'heure. Je me sens beaucoup mieux grâce à toi.

\- De rien. J'arrivais déjà à te comprendre, mais après tout ce que tu m'as raconté… Je te comprends encore plus. Et toute ma rancœur et mes doutes se sont envolés. Souriait-elle

\- T'est vraiment ma bonne étoile… Souriait-il

\- Et toi, tu es un garçon fantastique. J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir…

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis ne voulant plus se lâcher, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser. Valéria commença à le déshabiller en lui ôtant son gilet, mais vu les événements de la soirée et l'état émotionnel de Valéria, Harold n'osait pas trop la toucher même s'il en avait envie.

\- Val, tu es sur de vouloir qu'on fasse… ?

\- Oui… Pas toi ?

\- Si, mais tu ne préférerais pas… ?

\- Dormir ? Non. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé et toutes ces discussions, j'ai besoin de tout oublier et de décompresser avec un câlin…

Elle lui ôta son t-shirt et continua de l'embrasser tout en caressant son torse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas… Je dormirais bien après... Le rassura-t-elle dans un murmure légèrement coquin et malicieux

Elle continua de l'embrasser tout en faisant parcourir ses mains délicates sur le corps d'Harold. Ne souhaitant pas gâcher le désir de sa belle, Harold s'empara de son visage et l'embrassa fougueusement. Les deux amoureux vécurent un moment des plus torrides. Dans les bras d'Harold, Valéria ne pensait plus à ses malheurs, mais au bonheur qu'elle vivait à cet instant ! Si bien qu'après, elle s'effondra dans son lit, essoufflée et en sueur, et son cœur qui battait la chamade.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Harold en s'allongeant à ses côtés

\- Ouais, impec… T'est doué, ce n'est pas de ma faute… Souriait-elle

\- Je suis si doué que ça ? S'étonna-t-il

\- Quoi, tu en doute ? S'étonna-t-elle avec amusement

\- Euh… Non, mais...

\- Quoi ? Aucune femme ne te l'a jamais dit ?

\- Si. A l'instant.

Valéria était perplexe alors qu'Harold avait les joues roses et un regard gêné. En le voyant dans cet état, Valéria cru comprendre quelque chose qui l'étonna encore plus.

\- Harold ? Avant moi… Tu n'avais jamais… ?

\- Non.

\- Ja… Jamais ? Dit-elle encore plus surprise

\- Oui. Tu es la seule femme que j'ai connue. Avoua-t-il sans honte

\- Ouah… Je n'en reviens pas… Vu comment j'ai pris du plaisir la dernière fois et maintenant, j'ai cru que tu avais déjà couché avec d'autres femmes et que tu savais comment t'y prendre avec elle... Avoua-t-elle, toujours aussi perplexe

\- Bah non. Je savais comment on devait s'y prendre, mais je ne l'ai jamais faite avec une femme de mon époque. Quand j'ai couché avec toi… J'ai juste suivis mon instinct. Mais j'ignorais vraiment que j'étais doué, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Woh…

\- Et si ça peut te rassurer, tu es très douée aussi. Dit-il avec sincérité

\- Ravie de le savoir… Surtout que… Bah j'étais dans le même cas que toi. Avoua-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux

\- Mmh ? Tu n'avais jamais… ? S'étonna Harold

\- Non. J'ai déjà eu deux petits copains, mais ça n'a jamais été plus loin. Ce n'était juste… Pas les bons. Mais je suis contente d'avoir découvert ça avec toi. Dit-elle avec un adorable rougissement.

\- Moi aussi.

Il lui donna un tendre baiser et la serra dans ses bras. Heureuse, Valéria se blottit contre lui et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Épuisé et tout aussi heureux qu'elle, Harold ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

oO*Oo

Viggo sortit en milieu de matinée de l'hôpital. Ne risquant plus rien, le médecin l'avait laissé repartir après lui avoir donné une ordonnance et des recommandations au cas où il se sentirait mal. Il lui donna également des nouvelles de sa nièce et le rassura à son sujet. Remerciant avec distinction son interlocuteur, Viggo retourna tranquillement à son hôtel via un taxi. En chemin, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Valéria et Harold avec des sacs de courses dans les bras, prêt à les mettre dans le coffre de la voiture de Valéria. De retour à l'hôtel, il salua brièvement le réceptionniste qui l'avait poliment salué, et une fois dans sa chambre, l'expression de son regard changea littéralement ! Il était fou de rage que son plan ait échoué ! Mais il était également en colère contre Ingrid qui avait mal fait son boulot, et contre Harold qui d'après le médecin, aurait sauvé Valéria de la noyade.

Il entendit alors du bruit dans la salle de bain. Ingrid était là et devait probablement prendre une douche. La laissant tranquille et sans faire de bruit, Viggo se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un copieux verre de whisky avant de s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et de ruminer en lui-même toute sa colère ! Quand Ingrid sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue simplement d'une grande serviette de toilette, elle fut sur le coup surprise de voir quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce sans l'avoir entendu entrer. Quand elle vit que c'était Viggo, elle devint joyeuse et soulagée de le revoir, si bien qu'elle courut vers le fauteuil et s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

\- Viggo ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! ça va ?

\- Comment dire… As-tu une idée de comment je vais, Ingrid ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton très calme, sans pour autant la regarder.

\- Ecoute, je sais que le plan a foiré et j'en assume l'entière responsabilité.

Curieux, Viggo tourna légèrement son regard vers la brune qui ne semblait pas affolée de son échec ou craintive de subir sa colère. Au contraire, elle demeurait confiante, douce, et souriante.

\- J'aurais dû attendre que l'eau dépasse son menton avant de partir. Non. Mieux. J'aurais dû attendre jusqu'au bout et lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau si elle s'était réveillée. Mais je n'avais pas prévue que son Don Juan allait venir à son secours !

\- Moi non plus. C'est toujours pareil. Les héros trafiquent toujours les projets des gens ambitieux. C'en est presque comique. Répondit calmement Viggo

Il but ensuite une longue gorgée, puis regarda les reflets de la lumière à travers le liquide ambré.

\- Harold risque de poser plus de problème que je ne le croyais. Tant qu'il sera là… Il déjouera inconsciemment mes projets puisque lui et Valéria s'aiment et ne semble plus vouloir se quitter. De plus, ce garçon n'a pas l'air aussi idiot que les jeunes de son âge. Je décèle en lui une grande capacité intellectuelle. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'ai tout de suite senti qu'il se méfiait de moi, même si j'en ignore la raison. Mais peu importe. Bientôt, il ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

\- Tu veux que je le tue avant elle ? Ou en même temps qu'elle ?

Viggo se leva quelques secondes plus tard de son fauteuil et se dirigea calmement vers la grande baie vitrée, admirant avec intérêt la vue qu'il avait sur les massifs montagneux de la station.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de tuer ce garçon.

\- Mmh. Néanmoins, si tu me confie ce travail, je peux t'assurer que je n'échouerai pas cette fois. J'irais jusqu'au bout. Assura-t-elle avec détermination

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Il demeura pensif quelque secondes, puis se tourna vers la brune qui attendait un mot, un ordre. Il posa alors son verre sur la table de chevet et se tourna calmement vers Ingrid.

\- Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi prendre un peu l'air ? J'ai l'impression d'étouffer dans cette pièce.

\- Bien sûr. Je reviens.

Se disant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et termina de se préparer. Elle ressortit vêtue d'un tailleur à pantalon gris et avait tressé ses cheveux sur le côté. Viggo l'emmena faire un tour en voiture, bien que la destination était inconnue à la jeune femme. Il l'emmena dans un endroit assez tranquille, là où personne ne verrait ce qui allait se passer.

\- Viggo ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? S'étonna-t-elle en regardant l'endroit derrière ses vitres teintées

\- Tu vas très vite le savoir.

Profitant du fait qu'elle soit intriguée par le paysage, il lui planta dans la nuque une micro fléchette qui contenait un puissant somnifère ! La brune cria sur l'instant, grimaça en retirant la fléchette et se tourna avec incompréhension vers Viggo qui demeurait calme.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Viggo ?! Pourquoi tu m'as… ?!

\- Drogué avec ceci ? Vois-tu, c'est une partie du sort que je réserve à ceux qui me déçoivent.

\- Te déçoive ? Mais je… Je croyais que tu pardonnais mon échec !

\- Le pardon, ce n'est pas très judicieux pour les affaires. La confiance, en revanche… C'est impératif, Ingrid. Et je ne peux pas me permettre d'accepter une incapable à mes côtés. Avoua-t-il avec indifférence

Ingrid examina la fléchette de couleur rouge comme le sang, et eut un hoquet d'effroi parce qu'elle savait à quoi servait cette fléchette ou plus précisément le produit qu'il y avait dedans ! Elle ôta rapidement sa ceinture et essaya de sortir de la voiture, mais Viggo avait verrouillé la porte et observait Ingrid avec un petit sourire amusé. Piégée à l'intérieur, elle se retourna pour tenter de le tuer mais elle sentait ses forces diminuer et elle s'effondra sur son siège, morte de fatigue. Les yeux à demi clos, elle ne lâchait pas Viggo du regard, cherchant en vain la force de bouger pour le tuer !

\- Comprends bien que ça me chagrine de t'infliger ça, surtout après tout ce temps passé ensemble. Mais… Encore faut-il que je sois vraiment chagriné de ton sort. Souriait-il en lui caressant la joue

\- Quoi… ? Que... Que veux-tu dire… ?

\- Tout simplement que tu n'étais qu'un pion depuis le début. Tout comme avec Harold, la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi après t'avoir sauvé d'une mauvaise affaire, j'ai su que tu pourrais m'être très utile. Et ta gratitude depuis cette époque m'a été très utile !

\- Tu t'es donc servi de moi… ?! Alors que je t'aimais et que j'ai tout fait pour... !

\- J'avoue que je me suis bien amusé avec toi. Aussi bien sur le plan sexuel que sur le plan criminel. Mais ton erreur d'hier soir est impardonnable.

\- Viggo… Tu n'es qu'un… !

\- Oh, je sais très bien ce que je suis, Ingrid. Hinhin. Tu me hais et tu as peur, c'est un fait et je ne t'en veux pas. Mais sois sans crainte. Tu t'apprête à me rendre un grand service qui me rendra heureux pour le restant de mes jours. Et ce bonheur, je saurais t'en être éternellement reconnaissant. Hinhin.

Il attendit qu'elle tombe de sommeil, et avec satisfaction, il roula jusqu'au centre-ville et se gara devant un centre d'institut de beauté. Coupant le moteur, il se tourna vers Ingrid qui dormait toujours. Il l'observa un court instant, réalisant qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. De toute façon, il avait depuis toujours prévu de se débarrasser d'elle de cette manière, même si elle n'aurait pas échoué hier soir. Par gratitude, il lui donna un baiser puis pratiqua sur elle une puissante hypnose ! Avec ces vitres teintées, personne ne pouvait voir qui était dans la voiture, ni ce qui s'y passait !

\- Écoute-moi très attentivement, Ingrid. Tu vas sortir de cette voiture dans une minute, avec un sourire naturel aux lèvres, puis tu me feras un léger signe de la main quand tu fermeras la portière et tu me regarderas m'éloigner avec la voiture. Ensuite, tu perdras naturellement ton sourire avant de te diriger à pieds chez Valéria. Une fois là-bas, je veux que tu la tue en premier, puis Harold, par tous les moyens que tu voudras. Et si y'a d'autres personnes dans la maison, tue-les sans hésiter. Ne laisse aucun survivant. Puis quand tu auras fini de les tuer, jette-toi du haut du pont qui surplombe le canal. Mais si tu te fais attraper avant ou après les avoir tués, ne dis rien et donne-toi la mort. A trois, tu te réveilleras et tu feras exactement tout ce que je viens de te dire.

Il s'asseya convenablement sur son propre siège, l'air détendu, mains sur le volant.

\- _Adieu, ma chère Ingrid._ Un... deux… trois…

Il claqua des doigts et Ingrid se réveilla naturellement. Sous hypnose, elle exécuta les ordres de Viggo, en commençant par sortir de la voiture comme si de rien n'était. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Viggo et lui adressa un signe de la main quand elle referma la portière et qu'elle le regarda s'éloigner avec la voiture. Selon ses ordres, elle perdit son sourire et marcha tranquillement vers la maison de Valéria, alors que Viggo se débarrassait de la fléchette en la jetant discrètement par la vitre de sa voiture.


	27. Destin funeste

**_Salut à tous ! :D Et voilà. C'est la fiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! « Oh non ! Pas déjà ?! o.O » Ah bah si ! Toute histoire doit avoir une fin mes chers lecteurs :) J'espère néanmoins que cette fin vous plaira :3 Si c'est le cas, faites-le moi savoir dans les reviews ! ^^ Pour info, il y aura une bagarre dans ce chapitre. Mais pour que vous ayez une idée de comment les deux adversaires se battent, regardez l'affrontement entre Ada Wong et Svetlana Belikova dans le film Résident Evil Damnation ;)_**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur pour avoir été présents durant cette aventure ! Merci ! ^w^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture… Et je vous dis à mardi pour une nouvelle fiction basée sur l'univers de Dragon ! :D Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 27 - Destin funeste

Les cinq survivants étaient hors de danger. La montagne avait fini de trembler et de s'effondrer, et à présent, un grand calme mortuaire régnait au sommet de cette montagne, mais également au sein du groupe. Krane, Rustik et Astrid avaient tous les trois décidés de retourner en haut chercher le corps de Kognedur et de Verika pour leurs funérailles, ainsi que le maximum de leurs affaires pour le voyage de retour. Ils remontèrent en silence, les yeux envahis par les larmes. Ryker posa son trophée sanguinolent par terre et remonta leur donner un coup de main. Quand Astrid revit l'endroit ou Harold avait disparu, elle éclata inévitablement en sanglot, à genoux dans la neige, pleurant la mort de son meilleur ami et le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé. Les garçons retrouvèrent le corps de Kogne et pleurèrent également. Krane s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir perdu connaissance durant la bataille et il regrettait plus que tout de ne pas avoir été là pour sa sœur… Pour son dernier souffle… Mais aussi pour la sauver…

De son côté, Dagur s'était chargé de retrouver le corps de Verika, et il la retrouva. En la voyant si pale, les yeux ouverts, recouverte de neige et de sang, Dagur la reprit dans ses bras et l'implora inutilement de revenir à elle. Il savait que c'était inutile, mais il refusait de croire qu'elle était morte ! Et pourtant… Elle était bien partie. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement, ni aucun battement de cils, il n'entendait plus son cœur battre, ni le son de sa respiration… Il n'avait plus la force de parler… Fou de chagrin, il ne cessait de la regarder et de caresser son visage, laissant ses larmes s'écraser sur son visage serein. Il se demandait pourquoi elle est allée les sauver alors qu'elle avait décidé de les chasser de sa vie ? En plus, ça n'avait servis à rien puisqu'Harold était mort lui aussi ! Son grand cœur et son courage, malgré ses nombreuses blessures passées, ont dû, selon lui, prendre le dessus. Il ne pouvait qu'être fier d'elle.

Mais il se demandait surtout ce qu'il allait devenir sans elle… Sans la seule personne qu'il avait aimée de tout son cœur et dont elle lui avait fait la joie d'accepter de devenir sa femme. Sa joie n'aura été que de courte durée. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit dragon ! Le sachant décapité par Ryker, une partie du cœur de Dagur trouva le repos. Mais le reste allait être à jamais tourmenté par sa mort ! Les autres lui présentèrent leurs condoléances, mais il les envoya tous balader ! S'ils n'étaient pas tous venu pour cette expédition, Verika ne se serait jamais mise en danger pour les protéger !

Tout comme eux, Dagur confectionna un petit bûcher rien que pour Verika. Il l'installa dessus, lui murmura difficilement quelques dernières paroles et lui donna un dernier baiser. Mais en sentant ses lèvres si froides contre les siennes, Dagur explosa de chagrin, son front contre le sien, puis il tomba à genoux. Elle lui manquait déjà énormément ! Sa voix, son odeur, sa chaleur, son rire, ses yeux… Tout ! Avant de mettre le feu au bûcher, il ôta tristement la bague de son doigt et la serra fermement dans le creux de sa main en regardant Verika se consumer dans les flammes. Le plus silencieusement possible, le groupe pleura la mort de leurs camarades et honora leur courage et leur mémoire, et restèrent auprès d'elles jusqu'au bout.

Le retour fut long et morne. Personne n'osait dire un mot. Surtout Dagur. Après avoir attaché la bague de Verika autour de son cou, son regard sévère et anéanti ne le quitta pas durant un seul instant. Il maudissait les dieux, le destin ou encore l'univers d'avoir permis l'existence des dragons, et d'avoir infligé la présence des Berkiens pour cette expédition ! Sans eux et les dragons, Verika serait encore en vie, à ses côtés ! Durant le trajet, le groupe avait rencontré des dragons sauvages, mais quand Ryker leur montra avec satisfaction la tête de leur vaillant chef décapité, ils eurent de la peine pour lui et ils fuirent par crainte de subir le même sort ! Ils regagnèrent assez vite leur navire et ne tardèrent pas à faire voile sur l'ile des Parenvrilles. A cinq, ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à manœuvrer le navire.

Durant les quelques jours de navigation, Dagur s'était isolé du groupe pour les repas et le reste. Il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à eux, même si tout comme lui, ils souffraient d'avoir perdu leurs amis. Eux qui croyaient que le retour serait plus agréable après avoir vaincu le Furie Nocturne… Ils se trompaient ! Pourtant, ils avaient tous conscience que leur mission était un véritable succès, mais ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'il y aurait autant de pertes. Plus rien ne sera comme avant pour chacun d'eux, mais pour leur tribu aussi. L'héritier du trône de Berk et la future régente des Parenvrilles venaient de disparaitre. La possibilité d'élire un nouvel héritier était possible, mais remplacer un grand amour, ça, non.

oO*Oo

A la forteresse, tout le monde était déjà fou de joie quand on annonça l'arrivée du navire des chasseurs ! Avec joie et espérance, Stoik et Osvald attendirent aux quais que le navire accoste. Mais quand ils virent que peu d'entre eux descendirent sur les quais, leur joie laissa aussitôt place à l'inquiétude. Aucun membre du groupe n'avait la force de s'expliquer devant eux, sauf Ryker. Il présenta aux chefs et aux peuples, la tête du Furie Nocturne, et aussitôt tout le monde manifesta sa surprise et leur joie, mais avec moins d'entrain que prévu. Ryker la donna à Osvald qui comme convenu, donna un coffret empli d'or pour récompenser ses services. Ryker garda comme seul butin l'épée de Grimbeard l'Horrible, puis après avoir pris le coffret, il remonta sur son navire et passa une annonce pour recruter de nouveaux chasseurs.

Le groupe n'avait pas envie de lui dire adieu, ni merci. Ils ne pouvaient plus supporter ce type qui au final, était le plus heureux de tous ! Ils allèrent voir leurs chefs et père, qui les accueillirent avec tristesse et joie. Ils demandèrent ce qui s'était passé et où étaient Harold, Verika et Kognedur. Astrid trouva la force de leur faire part de la tragédie, mais s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Stoik qui pleurait, tout comme Osvald. Ils les emmenèrent dans la forteresse pour qu'ils se reposent et se restaurent, et qu'ils puissent raconter en détail ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Stoik et Osvald avait besoin de savoir ! Après des discussions difficiles et des torrents de larmes, tout le monde essaya d'aller prendre un peu de repos. Et avec le vin qu'ils avaient bu, ils s'endormirent très vite !

Ne voulant pas aller se coucher dans sa chambre, ou régnait fortement les souvenirs et la présence de Verika, Dagur resta à table et but autant de vin qu'il pouvait, jetant à terre chaque bouteille vide. Il ne se sentait plus bon à rien. Il n'avait plus aucune envie. Sa joie de vivre était morte en même temps qu'elle. Désormais, cette forteresse lui semblerait immense et vide de vie. Ça le torturait d'être là, parce qu'il avait l'impression de voir Verika partout et d'entendre ses rires dans chacune des pièces, telles les rires d'un fantôme. La tête affalée contre ses bras, Dagur sanglotait à son aise, sans honte. Osvald se tenait près de la porte de la salle à manger, et regardait tristement son fils pleurer la mort de Verika. Le voir dans cet état lui rappelait la douloureuse époque où sa femme bien aimée l'avait quittée des suites de sa maladie, et qu'il avait sans cesse pleuré sa mort, maudissant tout ce qu'il pouvait maudire. En tant que père, il se devait d'aider son fils et de le soutenir dans cette dure épreuve.

\- Fils… Dit-il en s'approchant de lui

\- Quoi ? Dit-il d'un ton sec

\- Ecoute. Je sais que ça risque d'être difficile… Mais tu devrais essayer d'aller dormir un peu.

\- Et comment pourrais-je dormir, hein ?! Elle partageait ma chambre, mon lit, ma table, mon foyer… TOUT ! Partout où je vais, je la revois comme si elle était revenu avec nous ! Comme si elle ne c'était jamais fait tué par ce démon ! S'exclama-t-il furax et bourré

\- Je sais... Mais le responsable de sa mort l'a payé de sa vie. C'est un argument consolable, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Et comme son crâne sera exposé au-dessus de ton trône, il me rappellera à jamais que c'est à cause de lui que je l'ai perdue !

Il balança violemment sa bouteille de vin à travers la pièce et elle se brisa en mille morceaux. Osvald avait suivi la trajectoire et le massacre de la bouteille d'un simple regard. Le vieux barbu craignait que Dagur ne se remette jamais de la mort de Verika et qu'aucune autre femme ne puisse la remplacer.

\- Et puis tiens… Vu qu'on n'arrête pas de parler d'elle… J'ai une requête de sa part à t'exposer.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Elle souhaitait que tous les Berkiens dégagent de chez nous et repartent sur leur satanée île !

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils lui ont fait vivre un enfer durant le voyage ! Et ils m'ont également tapé sur les nerfs ! Elle voulait qu'en rentrant, tout redevienne comme avant… Avant qu'ils ne débarquent. Et c'est ce que je souhaite aussi !

\- Dagur… Je ne peux pas accéder à sa requête.

\- Pardon ? Tu ne comptes rien faire ?!

\- Oui. Avoua calmement son père

\- Et pourquoi ?!

\- Pourquoi ? Réfléchis. Pourquoi devrais-je accéder à la requête d'une personne qui n'est plus là ? De plus, tu es saoul et tu ne mesure plus ce que tu dis parce que ton cœur est obscurci à cause de ton chagrin. C'est pour ça que tu devrais aller dormir. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux et tu verras les choses plus clairement.

\- Je ne suis plus un gosse à qui il faut dire ce qu'il doit faire ! Et je ne suis pas saoul ! Je suis l'héritier du trône et Verika avait accepté de devenir ma femme ! Alors je compte bien respecter son souhait !

\- Je suis donc dans l'obligation de te dire non. Maintenant va te reposer. Ordonna Osvald en faisant demi-tour

\- Je n'ai pas à t'obéir et à dépendre de toi pour les expédier sur Berk !

Pour le calmer, Osvald infligea à contre cœur une baffe à son fils qui se calma instantanément, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Sauf que le chef ici, c'est moi ! Stoik et son peuple sont mes invités et ils sont sous ma protection ! De plus, ils ont subi autant de pertes que nous et les réexpédier dans leur village en cendres serait cruel ! Ils ne bougeront pas d'ici et je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette requête ! C'est compris, Dagur ?

\- Tu refuses alors… Maugréât-il dans un murmure

\- Est-ce que c'est compris ?! Insista Osvald d'une grosse voix qui résonna dans toute la pièce

\- Parfaitement. Seulement…

Il poignarda son père en plein ventre avec son épée et la lame était ressorti de l'autre côté, et dégoulinait de sang. Ayant parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, Dagur ne quitta pas des yeux son père qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds qui se vidait progressivement de toute vitalité.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord pour autant. Et sache… Qu'ils sont tout aussi responsables de sa mort ! Et je réclamerais justice !

Il ôta d'un coup son épée et reçut une grosse giclure de sang, en plus de recevoir au visage du sang que son père venait de cracher et qui dégoulinait sur sa barbe. Le vieux chef tomba à genoux, puis s'écroula sur le sol dallé, tremblant, les mains contre sa plaie. Dagur lui accorda à peine un regard et ne ressentit presque aucune tristesse en voyant son père gire sur le sol qui se recouvrait lentement de son sang. A ce moment, deux gardes entrèrent dans la salle à cause du bruit causé par l'assassinat d'Osvald. En voyant leur chef par terre et son fils se tenir devant lui avec une arme ensanglantée, ils furent sous le choc !

\- Seigneur Dagur ?! Qu'a… Qu'avez-vous fait ?!

\- Mon père n'était plus digne de régner et j'ai simplement décidé d'accélérer sa mise à la retraite ! Dorénavant, je suis votre chef ! Prosternez-vous devant moi ou vous mourrez sur l'instant !

Devant son regard et son sourire démentiel, et par crainte de mourir à leur tour de ses mains, les gardes se prosternèrent devant lui, pour le plaisir de leur nouveau chef. Ses premiers ordres furent d'envoyer les gardes chercher chaque Berkien présent sur l'ile et dans la forteresse, et de les emmener sur un navire. Les gardes s'exécutèrent pendant que Dagur se rendit calmement sur les quais. Pour chacun des Berkiens, l'incompréhension dominait tout le reste ! Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils se faisaient emmener avec leurs affaires ! De plus, les gardes ne répondaient à aucune de leurs questions ! Même à Stoik ! Quand tout le monde fut emmené sur un navire qui contenait quelques provisions, armes et outils, Stoik s'adressa à Dagur d'un air mécontent, alors que Dagur semblait satisfait.

\- Dagur ! Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?! Où est ton père ?!

\- Mon père… A pris sa retraite, Stoik.

\- Il… Tu l'a tué… ? Comprit Stoik avec effroi et tristesse

\- Peu importe. Dorénavant, c'est moi le nouveau chef des Parenvrilles ! Souriait-il

\- Et pourquoi sommes-nous tous rassemblés sur ce navire ?!

\- Parce que je ne veux plus voir un seul Berkien de toute ma vie ! Et si l'un de vous ose s'approcher de notre île, je l'exécuterai de mes mains ! Déclara-t-il avec un immense sourire.

\- Dagur ! Ton père n'aurait jamais permis une chose pareille ! Surtout pas après les tragédies que nous venons de subir !

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas mon père. Je suis moi ! Maintenant, faites voile sur votre chère ile natale et croupissez là-bas ! Par ailleurs, les missions diplomatiques entre nos deux tribus viennent de prendre fin aujourd'hui, Stoik.

\- Ce que tu t'apprête à faire va entrainer des guerres, Dagur ! S'exclama le chef avec colère

\- Ah oui ? Et avec quelles armées comptez-vous nous envahir et nous massacrer ? Vous avez tout juste assez de guerriers pour reconstruire vos maisons et protéger vos vies contre les dragons qui oseront réclamer vengeance ! Alors maintenant que tout est réglé, bon vent !

\- Verika n'aurait pas apprécié que tu fasses ça, Dagur ! Tu crois qu'elle serait fière de toi ?! S'exclama Astrid

\- Sauf que c'est ce qu'elle voulait, ma chère Astrid. Elle voulait qu'en rentrant sur l'île, tout redevienne comme avant que vous débarquiez chez nous ! Moi, je ne fais qu'exécuter sa volonté. Et la mienne, par la même occasion !

Ravi de l'expression de surprise et de tristesse sur le visage de la blonde et de ses amis, Dagur ordonna à un garde de larguer les amarres. Quelque gardes et villageois restèrent sur les quais avec leur chef pour regarder les pauvres Berkiens regagner leur village. Dagur resta jusqu'à ce que le navire disparaisse à l'horizon, puis repris sa vie en tant que nouveau chef.

oO*Oo

Les années passèrent bien tristement. Dagur était toujours aussi dévasté par son chagrin, et il avait laissé la folie s'emparer de lui, faisant naitre son nouveau nom… Dagur, le Dérangé ! Dans tout l'archipel, sa démence et sa force, tout comme sa cruauté et son sadisme, ainsi que son courage et sa témérité à vouloir se débarrasser du maximum des dragons étaient connus de tous ! Bien qu'il leur était interdit de parler d'eux, son peuple regrettait beaucoup Osvald et l'époque où lui et Verika étaient en vie. Depuis qu'elle n'était plus là, Dagur n'avait jamais fréquenté une autre femme. Pas même pour prendre une épouse et assurer sa lignée. A ses yeux, aucune femme dans tout l'archipel n'aurait pu convenir pour ce rôle, à part Verika.

Toutes les affaires de Verika furent scellées dans la chambre qu'elle occupait de son vivant. Dagur n'avait jamais remis les pieds à l'intérieur, laissant le contenu de la pièce se recouvrir d'une épaisse couche de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. La seule chose qu'il avait gardé d'elle, c'était sa bague de fiançailles. Elle était toujours accrochée autour de son cou, et demeurait toujours intacte même s'il avait mené plusieurs combats en la portant autour du cou. Dagur n'y prêtait plus attention par moment, mais parfois, quand il était dans ses quartiers, il la regardait avec mélancolie tout en fredonnant sa berceuse qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée. Et à chaque fois, il sombrait dans le chagrin. Tel fut sa vie durant tout ce temps, et rien n'avait changé. Et pas une seule fois, il n'avait regretté d'avoir tué son père et d'avoir chassé les Berkiens.

La seule chose qui l'avait rendu heureux, à part massacrer le plus de dragons possible au nom de Verika, c'était l'idée de la revoir quand il rejoindrait le Valhalla. Mais il avait également ressenti la crainte qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas quand il partirait d'ici, bien plus âgé qu'elle au moment de sa mort. Mais la majeure partie du temps, l'idée qu'elle le reconnaisse et qu'elle l'accueille les bras ouverts, avec son tendre sourire qui illuminerait son visage d'ange, le consolait. Et jusqu'à ce que Dagur meure de vieillesse, cet espoir ne l'avait pas quitté. Et c'est avec un sourire apaisé qu'il quitta ce monde, en versant une larme qui coula le long de son visage ridé vers sa barbe grise, et en serrant son pendentif dans le creux de sa main.

oO*Oo

Du côté des Berkiens, les premiers temps furent très durs pour eux. Comme Gueulfor était toujours atteint de démence, ils ne purent compter sur ses talents de bricoleur pour reconstruire le village. Les provisions données par Dagur furent très vite consommées, et le réapprovisionnement fut tout aussi dur que la reconstruction. Mais les trésors que Rustik avaient ramené du navire fantôme leur avaient bien servis ! Rustik n'avaient même plus eut le cœur de garder un seul trésor pour lui tout seul. Tout le monde lui était reconnaissant, et il avait accepté les remerciements des villageois et de son chef avec humilité. Avec toutes ces aventures et ces malheurs, Rustik n'était plus aussi vantard qu'avant !

Grâce à Stoik et Astrid, tout le monde trouva quoi faire et trouva la motivation et la force nécessaire pour avancer. Astrid s'était de plus en plus habituée à son bras manquant, et s'était faite au rang de bras droit de Stoik. Mais comme Dagur, elle ne s'était jamais remise de la mort d'Harold, sans pour autant devenir quelqu'un de froid et de cruel ! Elle n'avait jamais cru non plus à ce que Dagur lui avait dit au sujet du souhait de Verika. Elle n'y avait jamais cru, même si y'avais eu quelque différents et soucis avec Verika de son vivant. Elle s'était toujours dit que ce qu'il avait dit, c'est parce qu'il souffrait de son absence.

Kranedur poursuivait sa vie avec un terrible manque qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à combler. Heureusement que Rustik était toujours là. A la longue, ils étaient devenus des amis proches, devenant presque inséparables.

Quant à Stoik, il se sentait comme tout parent qui venait de perdre un enfant. Les premiers temps, il avait beaucoup pleuré, presque tous les jours. Puis à la longue, son chagrin s'était atténué. Il avait accepté cette perte et cette douleur, tout comme il l'avait fait pour Valka.

Le rapport entre eux et les Parenvrilles n'avaient pas évolué. Aucune guerre n'avait été lancée, et les Berkiens avaient vite pris conscience que se venger et lancer un assaut ne servirait à rien. Dagur avait raison. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Si, mais seulement pour défendre le village contre les quelques dragons sauvages qui avaient osé s'approcher du village.

Quant aux dragons, depuis la mort du Furie Nocturne, ils s'étaient tous sentis désemparés, divisés et vulnérables, si bien que leurs espèces disparaissaient progressivement de l'archipel, rendant peu à peu aux Vikings leur liberté, mais leur enlevant ce pour quoi ils se battaient depuis des siècles ! Et jusqu'à ce que leur monde évolue, leurs vies demeurèrent comme telles.

oO*Oo

De retour à la maison, Valéria et Harold venaient de finir de ranger leurs courses et de jeter à la poubelle tout ce qui était susceptible d'être empoisonné. Ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuner en ville puis s'étaient rendus au supermarché. Après cela, Harold suggéra à Valéria d'inviter Cami et Chris pour manger avec eux, ce qu'elle accepta, fermement décidé à passer un bon moment avec ses amis ! Harold les appela tous les deux le temps que Valéria prépare à manger. Harold annonça avec joie qu'ils seraient quatre à table et les convives arrivèrent à l'heure. Après des retrouvailles émotives, Cami et Chris témoignèrent leur soulagement envers Valéria. Ils passèrent ensuite à table, prêt à en apprendre davantage, mais Chris remarqua quelque chose par la fenêtre qui le rendit quelque peu soucieux.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Harold

\- C'est juste qu'il y a une fille dehors…

\- Mmh ? Mouais, jolie fille. Et alors ? S'étonna Cami

\- Bah je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne sais plus où… Dit-il en s'asseyant

\- Ne cherche pas. Ça va te revenir quand tu t'y attendras le moins. Conseilla Valéria en servant les assiettes

\- T'as raison. Mais c'est chiant de ne plus savoir… Grommela-t-il

\- Oh fait, Val. Tu as des nouvelles de ton oncle ? S'inquiéta Cami

\- Bah j'ai eu un coup de fil de l'hôpital pendant que je faisais mes courses mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de les rappeler. Mais je vais….

\- Ça me revient ! S'exclama Chris. La fille dehors… Je l'ai vu sortir de la voiture de ton oncle pas plus tard que tout à l'heure ! Juste devant l'institut de beauté !

\- Quoi, c'est sa copine ? Il a la côte dis donc ! Val ? Ton oncle fréquente des minettes de vingt ans, maintenant ? Ricana Cami.

\- Euh… Je ne pense pas être au courant qu'il sort avec quelqu'un. Mais je trouverais ça un peu… Dérangeant, s'il sortait avec une fille de mon âge. Je rappelle qu'il a quand même pas loin de quarante ans ! Dit-elle avec une légère grimace.

\- Mmh… Bah vu le sourire et le petit signe de la main qu'elle lui a fait en sortant de la voiture, ça doit forcément être sa petite amie ! Ajouta Chris

Harold avait une autre opinion sur le sujet et adressa un regard inquiet à Valéria qui comprit la signification de ce regard. Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte. Les quatre résidents se tournèrent à l'unisson vers celle-ci. Derrière la vitre, Chris reconnu la jeune fille et alla ouvrir avec l'accord de Valéria. Mais quand la rouquine croisa de nouveau le regard inquiet d'Harold, la peur l'envahit et s'apprêtait à dire à Chris de ne pas ouvrir ! Mais c'était trop tard ! Chris avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'elle se claqua violemment contre son visage ! Ses amis se levèrent de table, choqués, et Ingrid en profita pour entrer de force dans le salon. Puis après un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, elle se rua vers la cuisine pour tuer Valéria. Cette dernière fronça alors le regard et donna un bref ordre à ses amis.

\- Harold ! Emmène Cami et Chris loin d'ici !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Valéria attrapa la carafe d'eau et la balança sur la brune qui l'esquiva sans sourciller. Valéria se jeta ensuite sur elle et s'en suivit un affrontement entre les deux jeunes femmes qui esquivaient, interceptaient et se donnaient des coups avec agilité, rapidité et férocité, telles des tueuses d'élites ! Harold n'en revenait pas des talents de combattante de sa belle, et Cami n'en revenait pas de ce qui se passait ! Une folle venait de débarquer comme une furie et livrait un affrontement au corps à corps avec sa meilleure amie !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'exclama-t-elle

Ne voulant pas laisser Valéria seule, même si elle semblait parfaitement gérer la situation, Harold attrapa Cami par la main et l'emmena rejoindre Chris qui était assis à terre, le nez cassé et en sang ! Cami l'aida à stopper le saignement, mais Harold ne lâcha pas du regard les deux femmes. Il voulait intervenir, mais Cami l'en dissuada en expliquant que Valéria savait parfaitement se battre ! Harold serra les dents, mais devait admettre que la rouquine se débrouillait extrêmement bien ! Aussi bien qu'Astrid ou Verika ! À l'époque Viking, Valéria aurait eu sans contester sa place au sein des guerriers ! À un moment, Valéria réussi à coincer sa cible entre elle rien qu'avec la force de ses bras et serra de toutes ses forces pour étouffer sa victime. Quand elle posa son regard sur Ingrid, son regard était semblable à celui de Ryker et Viggo quand ils avaient la haine ! Elle était tellement en colère, qu'elle était prête à tuer l'une des personnes responsables de la mort de sa famille, de son propre assassinat, mais elle n'en ferait rien, même si c'était très tentant. Son but premier était surtout de protéger ses amis !

\- Cami ! Appelle la police ! Ordonna-t-elle

A moitié en train d'étouffer, Ingrid vit des couteaux assez gros et tranchant disposés sur un présentoir dans la cuisine. Elle réussit à se libérer de l'entrave de Valéria et se dépêcha d'en attraper un qu'elle brandit d'un air extrêmement menaçant. Harold et les autres prirent peur, ce qui fait que Cami oublia d'appeler la police ! Valéria n'avait pas peur et continuait de regarder avec fureur son assaillante. Quand Ingrid se jeta sur elle avec son couteau, la rouquine esquivait agilement ses attaques toute aussi meurtrières les unes que les autres ! Mais à un moment, elle se fit prendre par surprise et se fit taillader le haut du bras ! Surprise par la taille de la blessure et la douleur associée, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de talon aiguille qu'Ingrid lui donna dans le ventre ! Valéria valsa alors vers le canapé et se cogna le dos contre les accoudoirs en bois. Tel un robot tueur, Ingrid s'approcha d'elle pour l'achever avec son couteau. Refusant catégoriquement de mourir, Valéria attrapa l'un des plaids posés sur le canapé et le jeta sur Ingrid qui ne l'esquiva pas à temps. Le temps que la brune se dépêtre du plaid, Valéria se releva et lui donna un coup de pied dans le postérieur, ce qui fit chuter Ingrid ventre à terre sur le tapis avec le plaid encore sur elle.

Le répit étant très court, et ne pouvant plus se battre dans son état, Valéria ordonna à tout le monde de sortir et de monter dans sa voiture ! Elle prit le volant, Harold s'essaya sur le côté passager alors que Cami et Chris montaient à l'arrière. Une fois tout le monde en voiture et attaché, Valéria alluma le moteur et roula vers le centre-ville. Dans la maison, Ingrid s'était relevé et s'empressa de sortir de la maison. En voyant ses cibles prendre la fuite en voiture, elle se dirigea vers la voiture de Cami, brisa la vitre côté conducteur et démarra la voiture en bidouillant les câbles. Une fois le moteur en marche, elle roula à toute vitesse et rattrapa très vite la voiture rouge. Quand Valéria vit dans son rétroviseur qu'Ingrid les poursuivait au voulant de la voiture de Cami, elle fronça le regard et informa ses passagers de s'accrocher. Ignorant pour cette fois les règles de la circulation, elle fit un brusque demi-tour pour rouler sur la voie opposée et dans les prochaines rues, dans le but de semer la tueuse. Elle vit Ingrid faire de même, mais sa voiture heurta violemment une bouche à incendie qui se mit à jaillir de l'eau. En voyant ça, Cami ne put s'empêcher de péter un câble !

\- MA VOITURE ! Elle va la mettre dans un état !

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à l'assurance, Cami ! S'exclama Valéria

Valéria continua d'appuyer sur le champignon et de rouler entres les différentes rues de la ville, tout en faisant attention à la neige et aux verglas, ainsi qu'aux habitants et les autres véhicules. Même dans un moment pareil, la jeune femme refusait que des innocents subissent des dommages collatéraux pour la folie et l'ambition de son oncle ! Malgré ses douleurs et sa blessure, Valéria arrivait à gérer la conduite et la situation, malgré l'intensité de sa colère envers Viggo ! Elle n'en revenait pas qu'Harold avait vu juste à son sujet ! Pour avoir le contrôle de la station, il avait donc engagé une complice pour se débarrasser de sa famille ?! Elle se mit donc à taper son volant avec son poing tout en poussant un cri de rage. Bien qu'elle ait fait sursauter tout le monde, ils se montraient tous compréhensifs à son égard. En voyant leurs réactions dans son rétroviseur intérieur, elle s'empressa de s'excuser.

\- Je… Je suis désolée les gars ! Pardonnez-moi !

\- T'a pas à t'excuser, Val… C'est normal de péter un plomb dans ce genre de cas... Répondit faiblement Chris qui ne saignait plus trop du nez

\- Oui, mais je tiens surtout à m'excuser de vous avoir entraînés la dedans ! Je n'aurais pas dû vous appeler… Quelle idiote ! Rageât-elle en tapant encore une fois son volant

\- C'est moi qui les ai appelés Val. Et c'est moi qui a suggéré l'idée.

\- Je sais, Harold… Mais c'est moi qui ai dit oui ! Bordel, je n'aurais pas dû… Ragea-t-elle, les yeux brillants

\- Euh, simple question… Pourquoi on se fait poursuivre par une cinglée hyper bien golée ? Demanda Cami

\- En gros, mon cher oncle adoré veut diriger la station depuis toujours et il a élaboré un plan pour se débarrasser de moi et de ma famille ! Rétorqua Valéria avec un sarcasme accompagné d'un grand sourire moqueur

\- Hein ?! Mais je croyais qu'il t'adorait ?!

\- Il nous a menti et s'est joué de nous durant toutes ces années ! On s'est tous fait avoir ! Tous ! Mais je ne compte pas le laisser gagner cette manche ! Oh que non !

Elle regarda à nouveau dans son rétroviseur et serra les dents en voyant qu'Ingrid était toujours après eux !

\- Et l'autre garce qui nous colle toujours ! Fait chier ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Vu comment elle nous colle et qu'elle s'est battue contre toi, ça doit vraiment être une tueuse professionnelle…

\- Merci pour l'info, Chris ! On n'avait pas remarqué ! Critiqua Cami

\- Val ? Dit Harold

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle le plus calmement possible

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de dire ça, mais je t'ai trouvé impressionnante tout à l'heure !

\- Hin... Merci, Harold. Souriait-elle

\- Quand tu disais vouloir me faire une démo l'autre jour, tu ne plaisantais pas, hein ? Souriait-il

\- Hin, tu en doutais vraiment ? Ricana Valéria malgré la situation

\- Un peu, mais là, j'en doute plus ! Riait-il

Valéria exprima un bref rire et continua de zigzaguer entre les quelques voitures présentes sur la route. Après qu'elle ait dépassé la dernière voiture en vue, Ingrid ne se gêna pas pour appuyer sur le champignon et fut très vite au niveau de la voiture rouge.

\- Euh... Val… Signala Harold en voyant la voiture arriver de plus en plus vite

\- Ça va aller, Harold. Restez tous calmes et j'arriverai à le rester aussi. Et je pourrais aussi mieux me concentrer pour envoyer cette garce dans le mur !

\- Tu… Tu serais vraiment prête à tuer ? S'étonna Cami

\- Ça pose problème ? On cherche à me tuer, je te rappelle ! Je ne vais quand même pas m'arrêter en plein virage et négocier ma vie tout en buvant un café avec mon assaillante !

\- Oui. C'est logique. Excuse-moi.

\- C'est rien. Au fait, t'a appelé la police ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas pu le faire puisque… AAAH ! Hurla-t-elle

La voiture d'Ingrid heurta violemment leur voiture ! La voiture de Valéria se retrouva malheureusement prise en sandwich entre les rebords des terre-pleins et l'autre voiture ! Les branches des arbres fouettaient sans relâche les vitres de la voiture et griffaient la carrosserie. En regardant les arbres et les terre-pleins, Valéria se disait que ce serait bien de s'en servir contre leur assaillante ! Quand Ingrid s'éloigna de la voiture pour charger de nouveau contre la leur, Valéria appuya de toutes ses forces sur les freins. La voiture d'Ingrid heurta violemment le terre-plein, et dans un fracas de tôle froissée, la voiture se retourna plusieurs fois pour se retrouver sur le toit ! Valéria esquissa un grand sourire satisfait et en profita pour foncer droit au commissariat !

Une fois là-bas, Valéria se gara vite fait devant le bâtiment et entra au pas de course avec ses amis. Leur arrivée brusque alerta tous ceux présents dans le hall, et le policier de l'accueil, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux coiffé en queue de cheval, fut intrigué mais méfiant d'une entrée aussi brusque ! Surtout en voyant que deux d'entre eux étaient blessés et en sang !

\- Je veux voir le commissaire Bludvist tout de suite ! Exigea Valéria

\- Je regrette, mais le commissaire n'est pas là. Il dîne avec le maire.

\- Rho, la poisse… Grommela Valéria en serrant les points sur le comptoir. Dans ce cas, appelez-le et dite lui de venir tout de suite ! C'est urgent !

\- Désolé, mais c'est impossible. S'excusa poliment le policier.

\- Impossible ? Hin. Est-ce que vous savez qui je suis ?!

\- Euh… Vous êtes Valéria Copper ?

\- Exactement ! Le commissaire est chargé de l'enquête qui concerne la tentative de meurtre à mon égard et il m'a demandé de l'appeler si j'avais du nouveau ! ET J'EN AI ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de prendre votre téléphone et de l'appeler, ou je peux vous assurer que je m'arrangerai pour que vous finissiez le reste de votre carrière à la circulation ! S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse

C'était le silence total dans l'entrée ! Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Valéria et le policier qui la regardait avec des grands yeux ronds ! Harold souriait, encore une fois impressionné par sa copine, alors que Cami et Chris pouffaient discrètement à cause de l'audace de leur amie et de la tête du policier ! La rouquine ne lâchait pas son interlocuteur du regard et garda son regard déterminé et sévère.

\- Je… Ecoutez, mademoiselle. Calmez-vous et essayez plutôt de m'expliquer ce qui vous arrive.

\- Je ne dirais pas un mot de plus à un homme qui se sert de son stylo pour touiller dans son café ! Si je ne peux pas avoir affaire au commissaire, alors faites venir la personne la plus haut placée qui est encore présent dans le bâtiment ! Et…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Le policier et son interlocutrice, tout comme Harold, Cami et Chris, se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler. Ils virent alors une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds très courts et aux yeux verts sortir des bureaux. Elle marchait calmement vers le hall d'accueil, mains dans le dos. Elle semblait de nature froide, mais extrêmement compétente ! Elle s'arrêta et observa attentivement Valéria et ses amis, mais son regard demeura fixé sur la rouquine.

\- Alors ? C'est la jeune femme qui ne cesse de faire du vacarme, agent Throk ?

\- Oui, adjudant Mala.

\- Adjudant ? Parfait. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour… Expliqua Valéria

\- Si vous le permettez, mademoiselle Cooper, nous allons discuter dans mon bureau afin d'éviter tout monopolisation du hall d'accueil. Suivez-moi. Conseilla calmement Mala, mais d'un ton légèrement froid

Le petit groupe s'apprêtait à la suivre, mais quand ils entendirent des personnes commenter l'apparition d'une nouvelle arrivante, ils se tournèrent et virent que leur assaillante était là ! De plus, elle était dans un sale état. Son tailleur gris était abimé, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et sa tresse était à moitié défaite, et elle était blessée au visage et un peu partout au corps. Mais sa détermination à vouloir tuer Valéria et ses amis était toujours aussi grande ! Quand elle vit Valéria, elle fonça droit sur elle, poussant les gens qui étaient sur son passage et se frottant aux policiers qui essayaient de la stopper, dont Throk. Face à l'état d'urgence, l'adjudant Mala emmena Valéria et ses amis à l'abri dans son bureau. Le groupe la suivit alors que Verika lui exposait la situation.

\- Adjudant, cette femme doit immédiatement être mise hors d'état de nuire ! Elle nous a poursuivis en voiture à travers toute la ville, depuis mon domicile ! Elle et mon oncle sont les responsables de la tentative de meurtre à mon égard, ainsi que celui de ma…

Un coup de feu venait d'être tiré, provoquant la panique et l'effroi dans le hall ! Ingrid avait réussi à attraper l'arme de Throk et s'en était servi pour tirer sur Valéria, la touchant de dos, en plein cœur ! Puis comme le lui avait ordonné Viggo, elle se donna la mort en se tirant une balle dans la tête puisqu'elle s'était faite attrapée, causant encore plus de panique et d'effroi ! Dans un dernier souffle de vie, Valéria tourna son regard terrifié vers Harold qui l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et murmura un faible « je t'aime » avant de mourir. Harold n'arrivait plus à parler et n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Valéria ! Cami éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Chris, et Harold ne tarda pas à éclater en sanglots en serrant fortement le corps sanguinolent de Valéria contre le sien ! Il poussa un puissant cri de rage et continua de pleurer…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le médecin légiste arriva. L'équipe médico-légale emmena le corps d'Ingrid et l'enferma dans un sac mortuaire. Harold n'avait pas quitté Valéria un seul instant et avait du mal à vouloir la lâcher quand l'équipe voulut l'emmener sur le brancard. Chris et Cami réussirent à lui faire lâcher prise et regardèrent tristement la fermeture se refermer sur le visage de leur amie. Le médecin légiste s'en alla, laissant le trio avec Mala pour qu'elle recueille leurs témoignages. Malgré leurs cœurs troublés par le chagrin, ils avouaient tout ce qu'ils savaient sur Ingrid et Viggo. Surtout Harold, puisqu'il en avait discuté avec Valéria la veille.

La police fit correctement son travail en croyant leurs témoignages. Ils arrêtèrent Viggo qui se trouvait dans son bureau à la station, et tous les clients le regardaient avec étonnement se faire calmement emmener par la police. Après des heures d'interrogatoire extrêmement efficaces, Mala et Drago l'inculpèrent pour le meurtre de Valéria et de ses parents, mais aussi pour celui d'Ingrid puisque le rapport d'autopsie montrait avec certitude qu'elle avait encore des traces de somnifère dans le sang et que son état physique montrait qu'elle était sous hypnose au moment du meurtre ! Il fut également accusé de beaucoup de choses, et grâce aux témoignages d'Harold, de Cami et de Chris, Viggo ne put trouver une seule faille pour se faire disculper, malgré qu'il affirmait être innocent et de s'être fait berner par Ingrid alors qu'il avait avoué être tombé amoureux d'une fille qui avait la moitié de son âge ! Il fut donc envoyé en prison pour le reste de sa vie, sans regrets pour sa nièce et sa famille, et maudissant à jamais Harold et le concept de l'amour !

Face à une telle tragédie, et sans responsable pour les diriger, le personnel de la station n'eut pas d'autres choix que de renvoyer les pensionnaires chez eux et de leur rembourser le reste de leur séjour. Le personnel était incapable de répondre aux pensionnaires concernant l'avenir de la station et si elle était ouverte pour l'année prochaine. Avant de partir, les clients fidèles de la station se rendirent à l'enterrement de Valéria. Harold, Cami et Chris étaient présents, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la ville. Gustav n'était pas là car il détestait les enterrements, et il n'aurait pas supporté de voir le corps de Valéria reposer dans un cercueil, et de voir ce cercueil finir sous terre. La cérémonie fut belle, émouvante et pas trop longue. Mais quand elle fut mise en terre et que le fossoyeur commençait à recouvrir son cercueil de terre, Chris s'adressa à Harold qui ne quittait pas la tombe des yeux.

\- On va y aller, Harold.

\- Mmh, mmh…

\- Tu nous rejoins tout à l'heure chez moi ?

\- Mmh, mmh…

Voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à parler, ce qui pouvait se comprendre, Chris le laissa tranquille et rentra chez lui avec Cami qui était agrippée à son bras. La pauvre n'avait presque plus dit un mot depuis l'interrogatoire et ses larmes n'avaient cessé de couler. Harold resta donc jusqu'au bout, et quand le fossoyeur eut fini son travail, il adressa un regard navré à Harold et s'en alla à son tour. Harold resta encore des heures devant la tombe, si bien que la nuit était déjà là et la neige s'était mise à tomber depuis un petit moment. Il était tellement malheureux qu'il s'en fichait pas mal qu'il fasse nuit et qu'il neige ! Plus rien ne l'intéressait puisque Valéria n'était plus là ! Sans elle, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait de sa vie. Il n'avait même plus envie de vivre !

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi… ? Comment pourrais-je avoir envie de vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes plus… ? J'aurais toujours Cami et Chris, mais sans toi… Plus rien ne serait pareil…

Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Parfait. Il serait donc tranquille pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Tu ne voudrais sûrement pas que je fasse ça. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Si tu ne peux plus être avec moi… Alors c'est moi qui irais te rejoindre. Dit-il avec détermination, malgré ses larmes.

Il enleva à son aise son cache-nez, ses gants, puis son gilet, son pull et son t-shirt qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol enneigé. Il frissonna à peine quand son torse fut en contact avec le vent glacial et les flocons de neiges. Il se mit ensuite à genoux, puis se coucha ventre à terre contre la tombe recouverte de neige. Il serra la mâchoire, trembla et gémit de douleur face à la morsure du froid sur son corps encore chaud !

\- Tu sais… Je… Je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer Verika depuis mon enfance… Mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui… Que le grand amour de ma vie… Ce n'était pas elle… Mais toi… !

Une phrase que lui avait dite Astrid lui revint alors en mémoire, et il esquissa un sourire.

\- Une… Une amie m'a dit qu'un jour… Je rencontrerais la fille faite pour moi et qu'elle m'aiderait à tourner la page… Et cette fille… C'était toi ! Des siècles plus tard, je… Je t'ai enfin trouvée ! Mais je t'ai vite perdue…

Il éclata un sanglot contre la tombe, ses doigts glacés frôlant du bout des doigts l'épitaphe, là où était gravé le prénom de sa belle. Il était tellement mort de froid qu'il tremblait comme un fou sur la tombe. Tant qu'il avait des forces pour parler, il termina de faire ses adieux à sa bonne étoile.

\- Val… Vivre un jour de plus sans toi… Me fait autant de mal que la morsure du froid sur ma peau… Mais ma souffrance… Prendra bientôt fin… Parce que je sais… Que je te rejoindrai… J'aurais dû mourir… Depuis bien longtemps, mais là… Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin partir… ! Je t'aime, Val… Merci pour tout… Attend moi… J'arrive…

Dans la foulée, Harold pensa à tous ses amis et à son père, et leur adressa un message avec le sourire.

\- Astrid… Papa… Les amis… Je vais également vous retrouver… ! Des siècles plus tard, c'est vrai… Mais nous seront tous enfin réunis… ! Soyez juste patients encore quelques instants…

Harold ferma les yeux et continua de trembler mais avec un sourire réconfortant sur le visage. Il sombra alors dans l'hypothermie et son cœur ne tarda pas à cesser de battre. Une heure après qu'il se soit allongé sur la tombe pour s'y laisser mourir, Chris commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter qu'Harold ne soit toujours pas rentré ! Il voulut partir à sa recherche, mais l'état de Cami causé par une trop grosse consommation d'alcool l'empêchait de partir. Surtout qu'en plus, la blonde ne voulait pas rester toute seule ! Ivre morte, elle finit par vomir tout ce qu'elle avait bu dans les toilettes, avant de s'effondrer et de s'endormir sur le carrelage, pleurant son amour secret. Chris dût alors la coucher dans son lit et resta chez lui pour veiller sur elle, tout en priant pour qu'Harold aille bien. Et c'était effectivement le cas. Quand des visiteurs le trouvèrent le lendemain matin sur la tombe de Valéria, il était recouvert de neige, rigide et bleu de froid, mais les gens pouvaient lire sur son visage qu'il semblait heureux et qu'il avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

FIN


End file.
